Before the Salvatore
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Et si, tout avait été différent ? Damon et Stefan ne reviennent pas dans leur ville natale, mais les Originels… / Mabekah - Elejah - Klaroline - Kennett !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

Hey mes fidèles lecteurs,

Je vous retrouve avec une toute nouvelle histoire. J'espère que ce petit prologue vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Synopsis**** :**

**Et si, tout avait été différent ? Damon et Stefan ne reviennent pas dans leur ville natale, mais les Originels…**

* * *

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**1200 plus tôt !**_

**C'était une nuit froide, deux jours après avoir posé la malédiction sur son fils. Elle se tenait debout, devant l'autel qu'elle avait érigé pour le sortilège. La pleine lune était de sortie mais elle se moquait de se qui pouvait se passer. Si les loups-garous attaquaient, elle serait déjà morte. Sentant l'approche des personnes qu'elle attendait, elle dévissa une fiole et en avala le contenu. Elle n'aurait que quelques minutes devant elle…**

_« Mère ? »_

**Elle se retourna vers ses cinq enfants. Ses quatre garçons et sa seule fille. Elle les avait transformé en créature mystique, défiant les forces de la nature, et elle ne pouvait désormais plus faire marche arrière, cela signifierait la mort de sa seule raison de vivre. Ses enfants. Ils approchèrent jusqu'à elle, entrant dans le cercle de flamme qui ne leur fit rien, car ils en étaient immunisés grâce à un sort très puissant qui faisaient d'eux les vampires les plus puissants qui existaient, et qui existeraient dans les siècles à venir. **

« Mère, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » dit-elle en regardant son fils, aux longues boucles châtains. « Il m'a forcé à le faire, mais je ne le voulais pas. Sache qu'il y a un moyen de briser cette malédiction. Tout est là-dedans. »

**Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui tendit un livre. Un grimoire. **_**Son grimoire**_** de magie.**

« Faites-moi une promesse, tous les cinq. » leur dit-elle en les rassemblant en cercle tout autour d'elle. « Promettez-moi de toujours rester l'un avec l'autre. Promettez-moi que vous vous protègerez mutuellement. Aidez votre frère à retrouver sa partie de loup-garou. Et surtout, ne laissez pas votre père vous atteindre. Je veillerais sur vous. »

« Mère, que dites-vous ? » s'enquit de demander la seule fille de la famille.

« Le grimoire détient toutes les réponses à vos questions. » répondit-elle simplement.

**Ses mains tremblèrent et son cœur se mit à battre d'un rythme irrégulier, ce que ses enfants entendirent grâce à leur ouïe développé.**

« Mère ?! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je vous aime… Chacun de vous. » leur dit-elle en les regardant un à un, imprimant chaque parcelle de leur visage dans sa mémoire.

**Son souffle se coupa et elle ferma les yeux, tombant dans le vide. L'un de ses fils, le seul ayant les cheveux bruns plus court que ses frères, l'a rattrapa.**

« Mère ? »

**Chacun d'eux pouvait entendre le cœur de leur mère cesser de battre !**

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Soyez sincères !

A très vite !


	2. Retour à Mystic Falls

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

Bonjour bonjour, je vous retrouve enfin !

Et bien, le prologue vous a attiré au-delà de mes espérances et je vous remercie d'être aussi nombreux à attendre la suite de cette fiction. En voici le premier chapitre, court mais il est là.

Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

_**2010 !**_

**Trois voitures venaient de dépasser le panneau **_**'Welcome to Mystic Falls'***_**. La première voiture, un SUV de couleur noir, s'arrêta à la limite du pont Wickery. Le conducteur, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années en apparence, crispa ses doigts autour du volant. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, le relaxant aussitôt. La jeune femme à ses côtés, pas plus âgé de seize ou dix-sept ans, le sentit se détendre sous son touché, alors elle le lâcha. A l'arrière du véhicule, un autre homme, plus jeune, âgé d'environs dix-huit ans, ne laissait paraître aucune émotions, mais il ne trompait ni son frère ni sa sœur.**

« On rentre enfin la maison. » souffla le conducteur.

« Mais qu'allons-nous y trouver après un millénaire ? » demanda sa jeune sœur.

**Comme réponse, il enclencha la 1****ère**** et traversa le pont. Suivit de près par une Mercedes grise et une Porsche de couleur bleue. Les vitres teintées des véhicules ne laissaient entrevoir les conducteurs, mais ils suivirent tous le même chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, ils s'engagèrent dans une allée pavée de dalles blanches, qui débouchait sur une magnifique maison, semblable à un Manoir. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent. Tous sortirent de leur véhicule.**

« C'est exactement ce que tu voulais, Nik ! » lui dit sa jeune sœur.

« Attends de voir ce qu'il a fait faire de ta chambre pour dire ça. » la taquina son jeune frère.

« La ferme Kol. » claqua-t-elle.

« Fermez-la tous les deux. » leur dit leur aîné.

« Merci Elijah. » soupira Klaus.

**Le dernier des frères, Finn, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape lorsque les deux plus jeunes de la famille s'envoyer des piques. Cela faisait plus d'un millénaire que ça durait, et ça n'allait certainement pas arrêter maintenant alors qu'ils étaient de retour chez eux.**

**Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était grand, vaste, luxueux et lumineux. Le lustre en cristal au plafond était si grand que Kol laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration. **

« Classe ! » dit-il.

« Comme si t'en avais pas l'habitude. » railla Rebekah.

**Elijah leva les yeux au ciel, priant intérieurement pour ces deux-là cessent de se battre ainsi. Klaus soupira d'exaspération. Finn esquissa un sourire.**

« Et si vous alliez trouver vos chambres ? » suggéra-t-il.

**Rebekah ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Klaus se retrouva seul dans le grand vestibule. Il ouvrit une large double-porte coulissante blanche. Au milieu du grand salon, il y avait un cercueil forgé rouge. Il l'avait confié aux déménageurs, qu'il avait tous mis sous hypnose afin que personne ne tente quoi que ce soit pour l'ouvrir. A présent, le cercueil trônait au milieu du grand salon. Le rouge du bois était vif, aussi vif et écarlate que le sang. Klaus s'en approcha et posa une main sur le couvercle. Une boule se forma dans la gorge alors qu'il se rappela du jour où leur mère était morte…**

_**Flash-back !**_

_**1200 plus tôt !**_

_« Mère ? »_

_**La tenant dans ses bras, le plus jeune des garçons leva des yeux brillant de chagrin sur ce qui lui restait de famille.**_

_« Elle est morte. » annonça-t-il, la voix enrouée._

_**Rebekah, la seule fille de la fratrie, s'agenouilla et prit les mains froides de sa mère. N'arrivant pas à croire à la mort de sa mère, Rebekah éclata en sanglot et s'effondra sur son corps froid et sans vie. Quelque chose tomba de la robe d'Esther. Elijah, l'aîné, ramassa l'objet tombé au sol. C'était une fiole. Il la porta à son nez et en sentit le contenu.**_

_« Du poison ! » dit-il._

_« Pourquoi aurait-elle mit fin à sa vie comme ça ? » demanda Finn._

_« Pour vous protéger. »_

_**Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et virent Ayana, qui était une sorcière et amie la plus proche d'Esther. Ayana, dont la peau d'ébène luisait dû au cercle de feu tracé par Esther, entra dans le cercle, se frayant un chemin magiquement, puis, s'approcha des enfants.**_

_« Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir se trouve dans le grimoire de votre mère, mais vous ne pouvez plus rester ici désormais. » leur dit-elle. « C'est bien trop dangereux pour vous. »_

_**Elle convainquit Kol et Rebekah de s'écarter de leur mère. Se tenant par-dessus le corps d'Esther, Ayana passa ses mains au-dessus du corps et incanta un sortilège. Les flammes du cercle de feu furent comme nourrit par le sort. Le corps d'Esther s'illumina le temps de quelques secondes. Quand Ayana se tut, les flammes reprirent leur densité normale, et le vent cessa de souffler. La sorcière leva les yeux vers les cinq enfants – bien qu'adultes, ils ressemblaient tous – pour l'espace d'un instant – à des enfants innocents et perdus. **_

_« A présent votre mère est préservée des effets du temps. » leur dit-elle. _

_**Elle les regarda un par un, avant de s'arrêter sur celui qui tenait entre ses mains le grimoire d'Esther.**_

_« Niklaus, approche. » l'appela-t-elle._

_**Il contourna le corps de sa mère, sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Ayana prit son menton entre ses doigts, et tourna son visage vers elle.**_

_« Ta mère t'aimait, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix. »_

_**Elle lui fourra dans les mains une petite sacoche en cuir. Niklaus pouvait sentir le poids de l'objet qui reposait à l'intérieur. **_

_« Garde-le précieusement, tu en auras besoin. »_

_**Elle fit signe aux autres de s'approcher.**_

_« Vous devez rester unis, comme le souhaite votre mère. Faites-vous confiance, ne vous trahissez jamais, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Rester ensemble, vous serez plus fort et ce sera votre seule chance de vous en sortir. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme avant de rajouter : « Ne donnez le grimoire à personne. Seule une de mes futures descendantes, la plus puissante de ma lignée, sera en mesure de briser le sortilège. »_

_« Comment saurons-nous à qui le donner ? » demanda Kol._

_« Vous le saurez ! » leur assura-t-elle._

_**Fin du Flash-Back !**_

**Une main se posa sur celle de Klaus, qui était posée sur le cercueil de leur mère, le tirant de ses pensées. Il su que c'était Rebekah, sa jeune et unique sœur, avec qui il partageait un lien fraternel très spécial. Trois autres mains, celles de ses frères, se posèrent par-dessus celle de Rebekah. Le regard de Klaus se posa sur chacun d'eux. Il regarda ses aînés.**

« Je veux tout savoir sur les familles fondatrices. »

**Sa voix était calme. Ses frères, Elijah et Finn, disparurent en un clin d'œil.**

« Trouvez-la ! » se contenta-t-il de dire aux deux plus jeunes.

**Kol et Rebekah s'éclipsèrent, sachant très bien qui ils devaient trouver.**

**Klaus retira sa main du cercueil de sa mère, et le déplaça. Il avait fait installer une pièce spéciale dans le sous-sol, qu'il avait fait construire et aménagé exprès. Il déposa le cercueil sur un support de marbre.**

« Vous me manquez, Mère ! » dit-il en posant à nouveau sa main sur le cercueil.

**Il sentit une énergie l'atteindre. L'énergie de sa mère. Il esquissa un sourire, sachant parfaitement que leur mère les surveillait depuis l'Autre Côté !**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Je vous demanderais d'être patient pour la suite !

Vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat** pour suivre l'avancée de mes écrits !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	3. Premier contact

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Helloooooooo :)**

Oh la la, ça fait belle lurette que j'ai mis cette fic en pause... Je suis désolée mais je suis de retour... En fait, j'ai pris énormément de retard avec toutes mes fictions, je vais arranger ça !

Voici le donc le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

_**2010 !**_

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Une demi-heure seulement après le départ de ses frères et sœurs, Klaus reçut un sms de Kol, son plus jeune frère.**

_**(Found her)* **_(Trouvée)

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls !**_

**L'été touchait à sa fin, tout comme les vacances. Après avoir évité un grave accident de voiture qui aurait pu coûter sa vie et celle de ses parents, Elena Gilbert, 16 ans, était assise à une table à l'extérieur du lycée. Les cours avaient repris. La matinée avait été longue, et Elena se détendait en lisant **_**Les Hauts de Hurlevent. **_**Elle pensait constamment à l'accident. Elle avait failli mourir. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que tout était terminé, qu'elle allait bien, que ses parents allaient bien, mais malgré ça, les cauchemars persistaient. Elle ferma le livre et les yeux pour essayer d'effacer ces images de sa tête. Une drôle de sensation – celle d'être observé, lui fit rouvrir les yeux. De l'autre côté de la rue, en face du lycée, se tenait un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il devait avoir son âge, brun, et il la regardait, fixement. Elle tourna la tête pour voir s'il ne regardait pas quelqu'un d'autre, mais quand elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui. Il n'était plus là. Elle se massa les tempes, quand son amie Caroline la rejoignit.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je suis juste fatiguée. » répondit Elena.

« Tu as mangé ? » demanda à nouveau Caroline.

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » mentit Elena.

**Fronçant les sourcils, Caroline sortit de son sac en papier marron, une pomme rouge, qu'elle donna à Elena avec un regard entendu. Malgré la blondeur de ses cheveux, et son côté écervelé que beaucoup lui trouvait, Caroline Forbes était têtue, intelligente et arrivait toujours à ses fins. Elena prit la pomme et croqua dedans. Oui, elle avait très faim !**

**De l'autre côté de la rue, Kol avait changé d'angle après avoir envoyé un sms à chaque membre de sa famille, leur disant avoir trouvé le double Petrova. Très vite, il fut rejoint par Rebekah, puis par Elijah et Finn, et enfin Klaus.**

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Là ! » répondit Kol, en pointant du doigt la table où se trouvaient Elena et Caroline.

**Les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de rire, tout en déjeunant. Tout la fratrie pu reconnaitre Elena alias le double Petrova sans mal. Malgré qu'il soit à Mystic Falls pour elle, Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Caroline.**

« Et bien, ça ne sera pas évident de l'approcher. » dit Finn, brisant ainsi la contemplation de son frère. « Elle est bien entourée ! »

**Un garçon rejoignit Caroline et Elena. Il portait une veste de l'équipe de foot du lycée, rouge avec un M blanc sur le côté gauche de la veste.**

« Salut ! » fit-il, bougon.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Elena, à son ami et ex petit-ami.

« Vicky ! » répondit-il simplement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » demanda Caroline.

« C'est la rentrée, et elle est déjà stone. » siffla Matt. « Si ça continue c'est moi qui vais la remplacer au Grill ! »

« Tu veux que je la secoue et que je la gifle ? » proposa Caroline. « Peut-être que ça lui remettra les idées en place à ta sœur. »

**Matt la regarda, puis, éclata de rire, suivit des filles.**

**Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Rebekah de contempler. Son regard ne quittait pas Matt, même si elle ne le voyait que de profil. Sa voix la rendait… toute chose mais elle ne le montra pas.**

« Comment va-t-on procéder ? » demanda Kol.

« Il ne faut pas se précipiter. » répondit Klaus. « On ne fait rien tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus. »

« Il faut trouver la descendante dont Ayanna nous a parlé. » dit Elijah. « Elle seule pourra briser la malédiction. »

« D'après Sage, la personne que nous cherchons est également dans ce lycée. » dit Finn. « Mais elle ne m'a pas dit son nom. »

« Cette chère Sheila n'a pas voulu nous aider. » s'amusa Klaus.

« Avant de ce faire, il va falloir que tu lui donnes ta parole qu'il n'arrivera rien à sa petite fille. » précisa Finn.

« Je le ferai. » assura Klaus.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver cette jeune sorcière. » dit Rebekah.

« Par où commence-t-on ? » demanda Elijah.

**Derrière eux, la porte d'une boutique s'ouvrit, et une jeune fille à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux bruns en sorti. Les yeux fixés sur son téléphone, elle ne fit pas attention où elle allait, et finit par se tamponner à quelqu'un. Sous le choc, les livres qu'elle tenait dans les mains tombèrent avec un son lourd.**

« Oh, désolée, j'ai pas regardé où je marchais. » s'excusa-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser ses livres.

« C'est rien ! »

**Elle avait bousculée Kol. Ce dernier ramassa un livre et le lui tendit.**

« Merci ! » dit-elle en se redressant. « Encore désolée ! »

**En récupérant son livre, elle effleura la main de Kol. Elle eut un sursaut et recula d'un geste vif, si vif que ça attira l'attention des autres Mikaelson. Son sourire s'évapora. Elle regarda Kol, puis derrière lui. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard pour s'en aller. Elle traversa en courant et, pour le plus grand étonnement des Originels, s'arrêta à la table d'Elena. Curieux, ils se concentrèrent pour n'entendre qu'**_**eux **_**!**

« Bonnie, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Caroline. « Tu es… toute blanche. »

« Quatre types et une fille, derrière moi. » répondit Bonnie, sans se défaire de son angoisse.

« La fille est blonde ? » demanda Matt, qui s'était retourné.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Bonnie.

« Je vois pas ce qui peut te mettre dans cet état, ils ont l'air normal. » dit Elena, qui reconnu le garçon qui l'avait observé un peu plus tôt.

« Moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que j'effleure l'un d'eux. » dit Bonnie. « Ce sont des vampires ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Caroline.

« J'ai un drôle de pressentiment. » dit Bonnie.

**Elle se retourna d'un geste sec, et ne quitta pas du regard les Mikaelson. Elle pouvait se défendre face à un vampire grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais ceux-là n'étaient pas des vampires ordinaires, elle pouvait le sentir au plus profond de son âme. **

« Bon, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre sorcière ! » dit Kol, qui ne quittait pas Bonnie des yeux.

**La cloche annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit. En toute hâte, Bonnie gagna l'intérieur du lycée, suivit de Matt, Caroline et Elena. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée pour regarder ces fameux vampires. Leur venue à Mystic Falls devait sans doute avoir un but précis, et le fait qu'ils la regardaient en retour lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle détacha enfin son regard d'eux et alla retrouver ses amis.**

« Kol, tu restes là et tu les surveilles. » ordonna Klaus. « Elijah, et si tu allais les inscrire, lui et Rebekah ? »

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent Kol et sa sœur.

« Le meilleur moyen de les approcher et de gagner leur confiance, c'est d'agir comme eux. » dit Finn.

« Très bien ! » soupira Rebekah.

**Kol, quant à lui ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fixer le bâtiment scolaire. Cette petite sorcière l'intriguait, et lorsqu'il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, ce dixième de seconde avant qu'elle ne ressente son côté vampire, quelque chose s'était passé en lui. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais il était très attiré par cette Bonnie.**

« Kol ! » l'appela Klaus.

« Hum ? » fit ce dernier en regardant ses frères.

« Tu les surveilles, et s'ils bougent, tu nous préviens. » dit Klaus. « Apprends-en le plus possible avant de rentrer. »

« Oui Chef ! » acquiesça Kol, qui traversa la rue.

**Elijah le suivit mais rentra dans le lycée.**

« Finn, continues tes recherches sur les familles fondatrices. » dit Klaus à son aîné. « Bekah… »

**Il regarda sa sœur adorée avec un sourire en coin que Rebekah lui rendit aussitôt.**

« Fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux ! » dit Klaus.

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » lui assura-t-elle.

_**Mystic High – Secrétariat !**_

**Tandis que Kol se baladait dans et autour du lycée, Elijah, lui, fit halte au secrétariat. Croisant ses mains devant lui, il se racla la gorge, arborant son plus beau sourire. Il attira aussitôt l'attention de la secrétaire. Des cheveux courts noirs à la peau d'ébène, elle leva la tête de l'ordinateur et fut captivée par la présence d'Elijah.**

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle, souriante et sous le charme.

« Beaucoup, j'en suis certain. » répondit-il en accentuant son sourire. « Je souhaiterais inscrire deux personnes. Je viens d'arriver en ville. »

« Qui souhaitez-vous inscrire ? » demanda la secrétaire, qui ne pu se défaire de son sourire.

« Mon frère, et ma sœur. » répondit Elijah. « Ce sont des jumeaux de dix-sept ans ! »

« Euh, il me faudrait l'autorisation parental… » dit-elle, perdant ainsi le sourire.

« Malheureusement, nos parents ne sont plus de ce monde, mais peut-être pourriez-vous sauter cette étape et les inscrire, maintenant ? » suggéra Elijah, en utilisant l'hypnose.

**Comme un mauvais souvenir qu'on efface, la secrétaire oublia ses demandes sur les papiers des parents et retrouva le sourire.**

« Je vais faire une exception. »

« Je vous remercie ! » dit Elijah.

« Je vais vous sortir les papiers à remplir ! » dit-elle.

« Prenez votre temps ! » lui dit-il.

« Mademoiselle Gilbert, n'êtes-vous pas censé être en cours ? » demanda soudainement la secrétaire en regardant derrière Elijah.

**Ce dernier se retourna et vit Elena, dont le cœur manqua un battement avant de s'accélérer en apercevant le vampire.**

« Oh euh, j'ai juste… euh, je vais retourner en classe. » bégaya-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

**Elijah profita que la secrétaire avait le dos tourné pour s'éclipser, et atterrir devant Elena. Elle s'arrêta net, une main sur le cœur.**

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! » souffla-t-elle en se reculant.

« Je ne vous ferais aucun mal, Elena. » la rassura-t-il.

« Pourtant vous êtes là. » dit-elle.

« J'ai entendu votre cœur s'affoler. » dit-il. « Je peux vous garantir, Mademoiselle Gilbert, que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous nuire, ni à vos amis. »

« Vous nous avez entendu. » comprit-elle.

« En effet, puisque nous vous surveillons. » lui apprit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi moi ? »

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. » répondit-il en se rapprochant, mais cette fois, Elena ne recula pas. « Faites-le savoir à votre amie sorcière. Nous sommes venus en ami. »

« Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? » demanda à nouveau Elena.

« Dites le simplement à Bonnie. » dit simplement Elijah. « Elle trouvera les réponses dans les grimoires de ses ancêtres. »

**Il effleura sa main, avant de s'éclipser à nouveau dans le bureau de la secrétaire, qui se retourna juste à son retour. Elijah lui servit son fameux sourire, ce qui emballa joyeusement le cœur de la femme.**

**Elena, elle, retourna en classe, la tête pleine de questions sur sa rencontre avec ce vampire, dont elle ignorait le nom mais dont l'apparence et le regard étaient en train de faire chavirer son cœur !**

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je pense que la suite arrivera très prochainement car je l'ai déjà dans la tête !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	4. Qui sont-ils ?

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello mes lecteurs, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. Voici le nouveau chapitre que j'ai écrit très rapidement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**2010 !**_

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls !**_

**Posté en surveillance, Kol avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à sillonner les couloirs du lycée. Il avait trouvé la sorcière Bonnie en classe d'Histoire, et de ce qu'il voyait, elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Cette sorcière l'intriguait plus que de raison, et il souhaitait en savoir plus sur elle. Il espéra au fond de lui avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Kol s'éclipsa hors du lycée et s'asseya à une table. Il se concentra et chercha la voix de Bonnie, qu'il finit par entendre.**

_« J'ai besoin de réponse. On va à la planque ! »_

**il esquissa un sourire et les regarda monter dans deux voitures différentes. Bonnie se retourna, et croisa le regard de Kol, qui lui souriait d'une façon assez séductrice. Ils gardèrent le contact visuel de longues secondes, avant que Bonnie ne reprenne pied et ne monte dans sa voiture. Kol ne les suivit pas. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à son frère… **_**'They left school. Can't follow them, she saw me.'**_(Ils ont quittés l'école. Je ne peux pas les suivre, elle m'a vu)

…

_**Devant une maison !**_

**Assis dans son SUV, Klaus lu le message de son frère. Il lui répondit rapidement avant de sortir de son véhicule. Il s'avança jusqu'à la maison qu'il cherchait, grimpa les escaliers du perron, et sonna. Il attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine voire d'une cinquantaine d'années à la peau mate, des cheveux noirs frisés et un regard perçant. Elle reconnut immédiatement son visiteur.**

« Klaus, tu t'es enfin décidé à venir me voir. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Bonjour Sheila, tu es radieuse ! » la complimenta-t-il.

« C'est gentil ! » dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. « Bienvenue chez toi ! »

« Merci ! » dit-il. « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle. »

**Elle lui montra la balancelle près de la porte. Ils s'y installèrent.**

« Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas te faire entrer, mais tant que ma petite-fille ne saura pas tout sur notre alliance… » dit Sheila sans aller au bout de sa phrase.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, pas avec moi ! » lui dit-il. « Alors, où en est-elle de ses pouvoirs ? »

« Elle a énormément progressé. » lui apprit Sheila. « Bientôt elle sera capable de briser la malédiction. »

« Je ne lui mettrais pas la pression si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » dit Klaus. « J'ai attendu un millier d'année, je peux attendre encore quelques mois. »

« Tu es plus raisonnable que ce que je croyais. » le taquina-t-elle.

**Klaus leva les yeux au ciel.**

« Elle sait ce que nous sommes ! » dit Klaus.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Sheila.

« Nous sommes arrivés ce matin, et j'ai envoyé chacun de mes frères et sœurs accomplir certaines… tâches. » expliqua Klaus. « Kol a trouvé le double Petrova au lycée. »

« Elena Gilbert. » dit Sheila. « Bonnie et elle sont amies depuis l'enfance. »

« Elle était avec une jeune fille et un garçon… »

« Caroline et Matt. » dit Sheila. « Si tu veux avoir la confiance d'Elena et l'assurance qu'elle t'aide, il te faudra gagner la confiance de ses amis. »

« Bonne est sortie d'un magasin juste derrière nous et à tamponner Kol sans le faire exprès. » continua Klaus, qui avait enregistré les paroles de Sheila sur les amis d'Elena. « Ils se sont effleurés et elle a sentit son côté vampire. »

« Je lui parlerais du pacte ce soir. » dit Sheila. « Mais ne t'avise pas de manipuler un seul d'entre eux. »

« J'imagine très bien qu'ils sont sous Veine de Vénus. » dit Klaus en esquissant un sourire. « Et tu as ma parole que je ne leur ferais aucun mal. Je trouverais aussi une solution pour qu'Elena Gilbert revienne à la vie une fois le rituel achevé. »

« Klaus, fais attention aux familles fondatrices. » le prévint Sheila.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant. « Tu sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre nous. »

« Les parents d'Elena Gilbert font parties de ses familles, tout comme la mère de Caroline qui est le shérif de cette ville. » répondit-elle.

**Sheila Bennett le vit enregistrer mentalement ces informations.**

« Très bien, j'en parlerais aux autres, nous ferons attention. » dit-il en faisant un léger hochement de tête. « Merci d'honorer la promesse de ton ancêtre. »

« Je sais ce que vous avez traversé, tous les cinq. » dit Sheila, qui posa une main sur la joue du vampire. « Sache que je t'aiderais à faire tout ce que je peux, et ma petite-fille le fera aussi. Ta mère sera fière de toi quand elle sera de nouveau parmi nous. »

« Chaque chose en son temps. » sourit Klaus. « Mais oui, j'ai hâte de la revoir. »

**Sorcière et vampire se sourirent.**

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour le rituel ? » demanda Sheila, en ôtant la main du visage de Klaus.

« La Pierre de Lune est le seul objet que nous avons perdu, et qu'il me faut retrouver à tout prix. » répondit Klaus. « Il ne sera pas très difficile à Sage de me trouver le reste des ingrédients. »

« Tu devrais voir Pearl. » lui suggéra-t-elle. « C'est une vampire qui a très bien connue Katerina. »

**A l'évocation du nom de **_**Katerina**_**, Klaus sentit son visage changer subrepticement. Il serra les poings si fort que ses jointures craquèrent.**

« Si jamais je la revoie, je peux te jurer qu'elle me suppliera de la tuer. » gronda-t-il.

« Je veux bien te croire. » s'amusa Sheila.

« Qui est cette Pearl ? » demanda Klaus.

« Une vampire bien plus âgée que Katerina. » répondit-elle. « Elle a été enfermée dans une crypte durant un raid contre les vampires organisés par les familles fondatrices en 1864. Katherine a réussi à s'échapper. »

« Cette garce ! » grinça Klaus. « Et ma Pierre de Lune ? »

« Pearl pourra te renseigner sur ça. » dit Sheila. « Je lui parlerais. »

« Merci Sheila, et excuse-moi pour… mon changement d'humeur. » dit Klaus.

« Ce n'est rien ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Bonnie ne devrait plus tarder. »

« Tu as le numéro de Finn, alors appelle-le dès que tu auras convaincue Bonnie que nous ne sommes pas une menace. » dit Klaus. « Quand ce sera fait, Kol se chargera de lui remettre le grimoire de ma mère. »

« Entendu ! » dit Sheila.

**Ils se levèrent de la balancelle, et Sheila prit à nouveau le vampire dans ses bras.**

« Tu n'auras plus à attendre bien longtemps, aies confiance. » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Merci ! » dit-il sur le même ton.

…

_**Quelque part dans la forêt !**_

**En entrant dans la cabane qui leur servait de repère et de lieu d'entraînement pour Bonnie, cette dernière ferma les yeux, paumes tournées vers le haut et incanta quelques mots en latin avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le sous-sol de la cabane. Elle leva la main et les bougies autour d'eux s'allumèrent, éclairant la pièce.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? » demanda Matt.

« J'en sais rien. » répondit Bonnie. « Je veux juste savoir qui ils sont. J'ai senti une forte puissance émaner de ce vampire que j'ai touché. »

« J'ai parlé avec l'un d'eux. » dit soudainement Elena.

« Quoi ? » fit Matt.

« Je suis sorti de cours pour parler à la secrétaire, quand je suis tombée sur l'un d'eux. Il m'a dit… qu'ils sont venus en amis. » dit Elena.

« Comment il était ? » demanda Caroline.

« Et bien, il était courtois, pas menaçant, et il était… il est… très séduisant. » admit Elena, qui rougit. « Et il a avoué nous surveiller. »

« Espérons que mes ancêtres sauront qui ils sont. » dit Bonnie.

**Bonnie, Caroline, Matt et Elena se mirent donc à la recherche de tout et n'importe quoi dans les nombreux grimoires autour d'eux. Une heure passa…**

« Y a rien dans ces bouquins. » soupira Matt, qui s'empara d'un carnet aux allures de journal.

**Matt passa ses doigts par-dessus la reliure, qui était faite d'une sorte de peau d'animal. Il tira sur la languette, mais rien ne se produisit. Le carnet resta fermé.**

« Bonnie, t'as jeté un sort sur celui-là ? » demanda Matt.

« Non, pas que je sache. » répondit Bonnie. « Pourquoi ? »

« Impossible de l'ouvrir. » dit Matt.

**Bonnie prit le carnet et tira sur la languette, qui s'ouvrit, au grand étonnement de tous.**

« Je te jure que je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir. » dit Matt.

« Je te crois. » dit Bonnie, qui ouvrit le carnet.

**Quelque chose tomba du carnet et s'écrasa au sol. Bonnie le ramassa. Tout se passa très vite. Le carnet tomba de ses mains, et la jeune sorcière fut frappée par une masse d'énergie considérable. Ce fut comme si on prenait possession de son corps. Les yeux ouvert, perdus dans le vide, elle vit des images défiler dans sa tête. Les scènes changeaient toutes les cinq secondes…**

_**Des enfants jouant dans les bois, quatre garçons et une fille… Devenus adultes, dansant lors d'une fête autour d'un large et grand feu… Une femme aux longs cheveux clairs s'accroupissant devant un jeune homme aux cheveux ondulés qui saignait à l'épaule… Une famille pleurant un jeune garçon… Les images changeaient si vite… Tant de tristesse… Tant de souffrance…**_

**Le médaillon tomba par terre, ramenant ainsi Bonnie à la réalité. Elle faillit s'effondrer mais Matt la retint.**

« Je les ai vu. » souffla-t-elle.

« Wow, il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

« Le médaillon… est ensorcelé. » répondit Bonnie. « Où est le carnet ? »

« Là ! » dit Elena, qui le lui donna.

**Bonnie ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. **

« Ce sont eux. » dit Bonnie.

**Sur une double-page du carnet, il y avait un dessin. Un dessin représentant quatre garçons et une fille. Tous les cinq très beaux.**

« Les Originels ! » lit Caroline.

**Bonnie referma le carnet, et, sans toucher au médaillon en lui-même, mit le bijou dans la poche de sa veste.**

« Je crois que j'ai ce que je cherchais, et ma grand-mère va devoir combler les blancs restant. » dit Bonnie.

**Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et remontèrent les escaliers. Magiquement, Bonnie éteignit les bougies, plongeant ainsi le sous-sol dans les ténèbres, et leva le sort d'insonorisation qui entourait la cabane.**

…

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena rentra chez elle après avoir été déposé par Matt.**

« Où étais-tu ? » lui demanda sa mère. « Tu aurais dû rentrer il y a plus d'une heure. »

« Relax, j'étais avec Bonnie. » dit Elena. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien, rien du tout, je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir arriver. » dit Miranda Gilbert.

« Et bien, comme tu vois je suis rentrée. » dit Elena. « Tu sais si Jeremy est là ? »

« Il fait ses devoirs. » répondit Miranda.

« Je vais aller faire les miens. » dit Elena.

**Elle monta à l'étage, mais au lieu de s'arrêter à sa chambre, elle entra dans celle de Jeremy, et ne fut pas surprise de trouver son frère allongé dans son lit, en compagnie d'Anna, sa petite amie dont leurs parents ignoraient l'existence.**

« Ferme la porte. » la pressa-t-il.

**Une fois la porte fermée :**

« Anna, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Euh, d'abord on se rhabille. » dit Anna, gênée.

« Oh non non non, je vais pas vous déranger longtemps, et puis je sais très bien que mon frère n'est pas si prude que ça. » sourit Elena.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » dit Anna, un sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des Originels ? » demanda Elena.

**Le sourire d'Anna se figea, et son visage se durcit.**

« Qui t'a parlé d'eux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as entendu parler d'eux ? » demanda Elena.

« Oui, par ma mère. » répondit Anna. « Je te le répète, qui t'a parlé d'eux ? »

« Ils sont à Mystic Falls. » répondit Elena. « Ils… ils sont là pour quelque chose et, ils ont besoin de moi apparemment. »

« Je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher d'eux, du moins tant que tu ne sauras pas pourquoi ils te veulent. » lui dit Anna. « Elena, ils sont invincible. »

« Ce ne sont pas des vampires normaux ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Normaux ? » répéta Anna dans un rictus. « Ce sont les tous premiers vampires. Ils sont indestructibles et vivent depuis un millier d'année. »

« Les familles fondatrices les repéreront sans mal grâce à la boussole de papa. » dit Jeremy à sa sœur.

« Les familles fondatrices ne pourront rien contre eux. » dit Anna. « Ecoute Elena, s'ils sont là c'est sûrement en rapport avec la malédiction, et tout ce que je peux te dire à ce sujet, c'est que tu es la clé pour la briser. »

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Bonnie entra en trombe dans la maison, et posa fortement le carnet de son ancêtre sur la table, l'ouvrant à la page où était dessiné les portraits des Originels.**

« Qui sont-ils, et que font-ils ici ? » demanda Bonnie à sa grand-mère, avant de laisser tomber le médaillon sur la table. « Et pourquoi j'ai fais un bond dans le temps en touchant ce truc ? »

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez-moi votre avis please, y a rien de plus important pour un auteur que de savoir. Désolée encore pour cette fin à la con, mais j'y peux rien *-*

A très vite mes fidèles lecteurs !

Aurélie !


	5. Les Originels

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello mes fidèles lecteurs,**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse s'il est trop court, mais certains chapitres seront plus court que d'autres, mais ça ne fera que la fiction sera plus longue *-***

**Bonne lecture, et je vous attends en bas !**

* * *

_« Qui sont-ils, et que font-ils ici ? Et pourquoi j'ai fais un bond dans le temps en touchant ce truc ? »_

**Sheila Bennett esquissa un rictus. Sa petite-fille avait enfin trouvé le journal de leur ancêtre, ainsi que le médaillon qu'elle était destinée à trouver.**

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda Bonnie à sa grand-mère.

« Assieds-toi, je vais tout te raconter. » répondit simplement Sheila.

**Avide de réponse, Bonnie prit place aux côtés de sa grand-mère.**

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de ton ancêtre, Ayanna ? » dit Sheila.

« Oui, elle a vécue à Mystic Falls il y a plus de 1000 ans ! » dit Bonnie.

« En ce temps-là, elle était très proche d'une famille. » dit Sheila. « Plus particulièrement d'une femme qui pratiquait la magie, une puissante sorcière qui avait six enfants. »

**Sheila fit parcourir ses doigts sur les portraits des vampires.**

« Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, et Henrik, qui était le plus jeune de tous. »

« Je n'en ai vu que cinq. » dit Bonnie.

« Esther était une puissante sorcière. » répéta Sheila. « Mais malheureusement, lorsque son plus jeune fils fut tué par des loups-garous, elle, ni même Ayanna, ne purent faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Il… il est mort ? » déglutit Bonnie.

« Son décès a conduit leur père, Mikael… » poursuivit Sheila qui tourna les pages et désigna un portait de Mikael. « … à prendre une décision qui changerait la vie de tous. Il décida que plus un seul de ses enfants ne mourrait. Il convainquit sa femme de faire appel à une magie très ancienne et sombre pour faire d'eux des êtres immortels. »

« Ils ont été transformés. » comprit Bonnie.

« Oui, les premiers de leur espèce, mais en plus fort. » continua Sheila. « Ils ne craignent pas la lumière du soleil, la morsure d'un loup-garou ne les tue pas, un pieu dans le cœur n'a aucun effet non plus. »

« Ils sont invincibles. » dit Bonnie.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Sheila. « Lorsqu'il tua sa première victime, Klaus déclencha le gène. Il se transforma en loup-garou et devint le premier et le seul hybride qui existe. »

« Mais, comment ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Esther eut une liaison avec un loup-garou mais n'en a jamais rien dit à personne, afin de protéger son fils, qui malheureusement n'a jamais reçu l'affection de son père d'adoption. » expliqua Sheila.

**Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de poursuivre.**

« Il menaça sa femme de s'en prendre aux plus jeunes, si elle ne réprimait pas le côté loup-garou de Klaus, alors, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lancer sur Klaus une malédiction. Il resta vampire pendant un millénaire, sans avoir brisé la malédiction. Décidée à ne plus jamais voir ses enfants souffrir de la main de cet homme qu'elle eut jadis aimé, Esther se suicida après avoir fait promettre à sa famille de toujours rester unie, et d'aider Klaus à briser la malédiction. Aujourd'hui, le moment est venu pour Klaus de redevenir cet hybride unique qu'il est. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Parce que nos deux familles ont toujours vécus en harmonie. » répondit Sheila. « Ils ont été là pour nous comme nous l'avons été pour eux. Tu es celle qui performera le rituel qui brisera la malédiction. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » répéta Bonnie. « Et pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'Elena ? »

« Parce que tu es la plus puissante de toutes les sorcières Bennett. » dit Sheila. « Et parce qu'Elena est la clé de tout. »

**Tournant une nouvelle page, Bonnie sursauta devant le portrait de sa meilleure amie.**

« Elena ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas Elena, mais son ancêtre, Tatia. » corrigea Sheila. « Esther se servit de son sang pour le rituel, et le sang d'un double Petrova est le seul moyen de briser la malédiction. »

« Il n'est pas question que je les aide à tuer ma meilleure amie. » répliqua Bonnie.

« Non, non il ne va pas la tuer. » lui assura Sheila. « Tu as du temps devant toi pour apprendre cette forme de magie, et nous aurons tout le temps devant nous pour trouver une solution afin de garder Elena en vie. »

« Si je dois le faire par devoir je le ferais, mais je veux leur parole qu'Elena ne risquera rien. »

« Klaus et sa famille ont toute ma confiance, et je suis sûre qu'il saura gagner la tienne. » dit Sheila.

« Et pour le médaillon ? » demanda Bonnie.

**Sheila tendit la main. Bonnie arqua un sourcil. Si Sheila touchait le médaillon…**

« Il ne me fera rien. » lui assura sa grand-mère.

« Il n'est pas question que je retouche ce truc. » refusa Bonnie.

**Sheila leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre le bras et de s'emparer du bijou. Elle pouvait en ressentir la magie, mais rien ne vient. Bonnie avait fermée les yeux, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais quand elle regarda sa grand-mère, celle-ci était simplement en train de fixer la breloque.**

« Tu… tu vois quelque chose ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Non, puisqu'il ne m'était pas destiné. » répondit Sheila. « Tu es la seule qui ait réussi à ouvrir ce journal scellé, et en touchant ce médaillon, tu as tout simplement activé la mémoire qu'il renferme. A présent, tu pourras le contrôler et accéder à ces souvenirs uniquement lorsque tu le désireras. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi perdue de ma vie. » dit Bonnie, plus confuse que jamais.

« Esther et Ayanna ont ensorcelées ce médaillon afin que celle qui brisera la malédiction puisse faire un voyage dans le temps par l'esprit et y apprendre tout ce dont elle aura besoin. » expliqua Sheila.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit avant ? » voulut savoir Bonnie.

« Tu n'étais tout simplement pas prête. » dit Sheila. « Maintenant tu l'es, et il va te falloir apprendre et étudier l'ancien langage pour le rituel, mais chaque chose en son temps. Tes amis doivent connaitre la vérité sur ces vampires, sur leurs intentions et tu devras à tout prix assurer à Elena que jamais nous ne la laisseront mourir, que ce soit nous, ou les Originels. »

**Bonnie essaya d'intégrer tout ce que sa grand-mère venait de lui apprendre, mais c'était beaucoup trop d'un coup. **

« Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. »

« Tu as demandé des réponses, tu les as ! » sourit Sheila. « Je vais faire le dîner, et toi vas faire tes devoirs. »

« Ouais, comme si je pouvais penser à autre chose. » maugréa Bonnie.

« Tu y arriveras, crois-moi. » dit Sheila, qui mit le médaillon autour du cou de sa petite fille. « N'oublie pas que rien n'arrive jamais sans une bonne raison. »

**Sheila l'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine. Bonnie toucha le médaillon et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle ne fut prise d'aucune vision. Elle prit le journal, son sac de cours et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner. Elle réussi à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son devoir de maths.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Le soir venu, toute la fratrie était réunie dans le salon.**

« Tu ne les as pas suivi ? » s'étonna Rebekah.

« La petite sorcière m'a vu. » dit Kol. « Je l'ai entendu dire aux autres qu'ils devaient aller à la planque. »

« Quelle planque ? » demanda Finn.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Kol.

« Peu importe ce que c'est. » dit Klaus. « Le plus important, c'est que j'ai parlé à Sheila. Je lui ai donné ma parole que rien n'arrivera à Bonnie, ou bien au double Petrova, qui s'appelle Elena Gilbert et qui est la fille d'une des familles fondatrices. »

« Dis donc t'en as appris des choses. » dit Rebekah.

« Quand est-ce que vous commencez les cours tous les deux ? » demanda Klaus, en regardant les deux plus jeunes membres.

« Demain. » répondit Kol. « Mais je refuse de me faire accompagner par un de vous trois. »

**Les aînés se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? » demanda Kol.

« Rien du tout ! » répondit aussitôt Elijah. « En parlant d'Elena, je suis tombé sur elle quand j'ai inscrit Kol et Bekah. « Elle va sûrement se poser des questions sur ce que je lui ai dis. »

« Et que lui as-tu ? » voulut savoir Finn.

« Son cœur s'est affolé quand elle m'a vue, j'ai dû lui assurer que nous ne lui ferons aucun mal, et qu'en effet nous la surveillions. » exposa Elijah.

« Si son cœur s'est affolé rien qu'en te voyant, ce doit être grâce à ton charme naturel. » le taquina Rebekah.

« Si tu le dis ! » sourit Elijah.

« Niklaus qu'as-tu appris d'autre ? » demanda Finn.

« La Pierre de Lune pourrait bien se trouver à Mystic Falls. » dit-il. « Sheila m'a conseillé de voir une certaine Pearl, elle était amie avec cette garce de Katerina. »

« Je m'en occupe. » dit Elijah.

« Je vais appeler Sage pour voir où elle en est des… ingrédients manquant. » dit Finn.

« Kol, demain tu remettras à la sorcière le grimoire de maman. dit Klaus. « Arrange-toi pour être seul avec elle. »

« Ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir, mon frère. » accepta Kol.

« T'as toujours eu un faible pour les sorcières. » s'amusa Klaus.

« Ouais mais, cette Bonnie a quelque chose de différent. » » dit Kol. « Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec elle. »

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais masochiste. » dit Rebekah.

« Que veux-tu ? » dit Kol, qui s'avachit sur le canapé. « Je suis unique en mon genre. »

« Et moi, je suis censée faire quoi ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Devenir amie avec ceux de Bonnie. » dit Klaus. « Il nous faut gagner leur confiance. »

« Je m'en charge ! »

**Le sujet étant clos pour la soirée, Kol se leva du canapé et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Rebekah l'imita. Finn alla dans une autre pièce, le téléphone à l'oreille. Quant à Klaus, il se dirigea vers le bar et versa du whisky dans deux verres de cristal. Elijah, lui, debout devant la bibliothèque de la pièce, s'empara d'un livre dont la reliure était faite d'une peau de bête. **

« Si les familles fondatrices découvrent ce que nous sommes… » dit Elijah en se retournant vers son frère.

« Si c'est le cas et bien je leur souhaite bien du courage à s'opposer à nous. » dit Klaus, en le coupant.

« Je te l'accorde, mais je propose de ne pas nous dévoiler tout de suite. » dit Elijah, qui accepta le verre de whisky.

« Bien entendu. » acquiesça Klaus. « Avant de se faire, je veux être sûr d'avoir la petite sorcière et ses amis de notre côté. Nous pourrons être en mesure d'apprendre tout ce dont nous aurons besoin sans avoir à espionner nous-mêmes. »

« Tâchons surtout de ne pas rompre la promesse faite à Sheila. » lui rappela Elijah.

« Je m'y engage personnellement. » dit Klaus.

**Finn les rejoint après s'être servi un verre à son tour.**

« Sage a tout sous contrôle. Elle sera là en fin de semaine avec ce qu'il nous faut. » leur dit-il.

« Le sous-sol devra être prêt. » dit Klaus.

« Il le sera. » assura Elijah.

« Nous approchons du but, mon frère. » dit Finn, qui toucha l'épaule de Klaus de sa main libre.

« Je n'y serai pas arrivé sans vous. » leur confia-t-il.

« Nous avons fait une promesse nous aussi, il y a bien longtemps. » dit Finn.

« Je me rappelle. » sourit Klaus, qui se remémora leur serment il y a plus de 1000 ans.

« A notre famille ! » dit Elijah, qui leva son verre.

« Elle sera bientôt complète de nouveau. » conclut Klaus.

**Les trois frères trinquèrent et vidèrent leur verre.**

_**Maison des Bennett ! **_

**Après avoir passé la soirée à tergiverser sur tout ce qu'elle avait apprit par sa grand-mère, Bonnie enleva le médaillon de son cou et prit la breloque en forme de pentagramme entre ses doigts. Symbole magique dégageant une force positive pour toutes bonnes sorcières. Bonnie pouvait sentir son pouvoir s'infiltrer dans ses mains. D'après sa grand-mère, il renfermait des souvenirs d'une vie antérieur, mais laquelle ? Et qu'apprendrait-elle en voyageant mentalement dans le temps ? Posant le médaillon sur le lit, elle s'empara du journal de son ancêtre et l'ouvrit à la page où se trouvaient les portraits des vampires originels. Ils étaient tous très beaux, et puissants. Bonnie se rappela de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en touchant Kol. Une puissance inouïe et inégalable. C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait un vampire, mais quelle expérience. Portant son regard sur le dessin du fameux Kol, Bonnie se surprit à y poser son index. Elle soupira et referma le journal. Elle s'y plongerait le lendemain, après avoir exposé les faits à ses amis, et surtout à Elena. Eteignant la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, Bonnie se cala sous sa couverture et reprit le médaillon dans sa main. Elle le fixa à travers l'obscurité, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il brillait, non, qu'il irradiait. Si sa grand-mère disait vrai, elle pouvait contrôler la magie du bijou, alors Bonnie raffermit sa prise et ferma les yeux en se concentrant. Rien ne vint, et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil !**

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous retrouve le plus rapidement possible avec la suite, je suis inspirée alors je vais continuer à écrire tant que je le suis !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	6. Avoir confiance, 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Voici enfin la suite, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de l'attente. Bon j'arrête de me justifier *-***

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Bonnie marcha pieds nus et en pyjama – un shorty de sport et un débardeur – le long d'une petite route dans la forêt. La nuit était fraiche et la lune était pleine. A mesure qu'elle marchait, le collier qu'elle portait autour de son cou se mettait à chauffer contre sa peau à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Un hurlement retentit dans la nuit, ce qui la statufia, mais son instinct la fit avancer de plus en plus vite. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, Bonnie finit par se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire mais une vision du passé. Elle se mit à courir et fit fi des morceaux de bois mêlés à la terre et aux pierres qui dévalaient sous ses pieds. Elle arriva dans une large clairière, et vit un grand feu de bois. Des personnes étaient autour, mais Bonnie su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Doucement, elle s'approcha de trois personnes. Trois hommes. Bonnie se rappela les dessins sur le journal de son ancêtre. Elle se rappela les prénoms et en mis un sur chacun des visages qu'elle vit. **_

_**Mikael, le père dont le regard dur et froid lui glaça le sang.**_

_**Elijah, dont les longues boucles brunes cachaient son visage triste.**_

_**Tous les deux attachaient à une sorte d'autel fait de bois un autre homme. Bonnie le reconnut.**_

_**Niklaus. L'hybride originel. Le seul hybride vampire / loup-garou qui existait. Il avait l'air dépité, au bord du supplice.**_

_« Elijah, s'il te plaît… » implora Klaus. « Père… »_

_« Tais-toi ! » gronda Mikael._

_« Nooooon ! »_

_**Le cri fit sursauter Bonnie, qui se retourna. Elle fit le tour du grand feu et tomba nez-à-nez avec Esther. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle essuyait son visage strié de larme. Deux formes apparurent derrière elle…**_

_**Rebekah et Kol. Les plus jeunes membres de la famille. Ils furent stoppés dans leur course par Esther, qui se tourna vers eux et fit un geste de la main. Magie… reconnu Bonnie. Elle avait bloquée ses propres enfants avec de la magie. **_

_« Mère, ne lui faite pas ça, je vous en prie. » la supplia Rebekah._

_« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le choix. » dit Esther._

_« Pitié ! » sanglota Kol. « Laissez-le ! »_

_**Elle tourna le dos à ses enfants et le rituel commença. Impuissante, Bonnie assista au sortilège qui réprimait le côté loup-garou de Klaus. Les cris de supplications de Kol, Rebekah et Klaus furent insupportable pour Bonnie, qui ferma les yeux…**_

…

**Transpirante de sueur, Bonnie se réveilla dans un sursaut. Elle regarda le collier dans sa main. Elle s'était endormit en le tenant dans le creux de sa main, et inconsciemment elle avait cherchée à retourner dans le passé. Elle avait été servit. Posant le collier sur sa table de nuit, elle quitta son lit et alla dans la salle de bain se rafraichir. S'appuyant sur le lavabo, Bonnie se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait chaud, et surtout, elle ressentait encore la terre sous ses pieds, la morsure du froid sur sa peau et le pire, elle entendait encore les cris de supplice des trois vampires. Le dégoût qu'elle avait pu apercevoir dans les yeux du père la fit frissonner. Comment un homme pouvait-il à se point haïr le garçon qu'il avait élevé ? Parce qu'il n'était pas le sien ? Bonnie ne pouvait le concevoir. Se claquant doucement les joues, elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir.**

« Je vais bien ! »

**Elle éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et retourna s'allonger dans son lit. S'emmitouflant dans sa couette, Bonnie ne réussit pas tout de suite à fermer les yeux. Quand elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, elle pria pour ne pas retourner dans le passé cette nuit…**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Quand elle se réveilla, Bonnie avait eut toutes les peines du monde à mettre le collier autour de son cou. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de partir dans le passé en plein cours. Elle opta pour un leggins noire, une tunique longue marron et une paire de bottes. Attrapant son sac, elle descendit à la cuisine retrouver sa grand-mère. **

« Bonjour ma chérie ! » dit Sheila en souriant.

« Bonjour ! » marmonna Bonnie.

**Sheila s'approcha de sa petite-fille et prit le médaillon entre ses doigts.**

« Tu t'es endormie avec ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais ! » répondit Bonnie.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » demanda Sheila.

« J'ai vu Esther poser la malédiction sur Klaus. » répondit Bonnie. « J'ai vu Klaus se faire attacher par son père et son frère. J'ai vu Rebekah et Kol supplier leur mère de ne pas le faire. J'ai vu… Mikael. »

**Bonnie ferma les yeux pour chasser l'image du regard glacial de Mikael de sa tête. Le métal froid du médaillon sur son sternum la fit rouvrir les yeux, et les plongea dans ceux de sa grand-mère.**

« Ce que j'ai vu m'a fait froid dans le dos. » avoua Bonnie.

« Ce ne sont que des visions. » lui dit Sheila. « Mikael n'a pas réapparu depuis plus de dix ans. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Evite de demander autant de réponses d'un seul coup. » lui conseilla Sheila. « Pour l'instant, tu dois apprendre à faire confiance à Klaus et à sa famille. Tu dois apprendre comment briser la malédiction et trouver un moyen de sauver la vie d'Elena. »

« Ça en fait des choses ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu y arriveras. » lui assura Sheila. « Allez, prends ton petit-déjeuner avant d'être en retard au lycée ! »

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Kol voulait impressionner Bonnie et attirer son attention. Il s'était habillé d'un jean délavé noir, d'un t-shirt gris et d'une veste en jean assortit à son pantalon. Sac à dos à l'épaule, il arrangea une dernière fois sa coiffure avant de descendre rejoindre le reste de sa famille.**

**Rebekah portait une robe courte, blanche rayée de noir, mi-longue et qui n'avait qu'une seule bretelle. Pour accompagner le tout, elle avait opté pour une paire d'escarpins argentée. Ses cheveux formaient une tresse lâche sur le côté, et quelques mèches sortaient ça et là. Elle se maquilla et se fixa dans le miroir. **_**Canon, se dit-elle !**_

**Les trois aînés étaient déjà autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Bien qu'ils aillent très certainement engager quelqu'un pour entretenir la maison, ce matin-là ils avaient décidés de tout préparer eux-mêmes pour les plus jeunes. Rebekah fut la première à descendre, et sa tenue provoqua des sifflements de la part de ses frères.**

« Ma chère sœur, tu vas créer une véritable émeute vêtue de la sorte ! » lui dit Finn.

« Il n'y en a qu'un qui m'intéresse. » avoua-t-elle.

« J'étais sûr que t'avais flashé sur le petit blondinet de la bande de la sorcière. » sourit Klaus.

« Et alors ? » fit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Du tout ! » dit Klaus. « Mais je le plains parce que tu es une vraie teigne. »

**Kol fit son entrée !**

« Et bien Bekah, tu es canon ! » la complimenta-t-il.

« Merci Kol, tu n'es pas mal non plus. » lui retourna-t-elle. « Je suppose que tu t'es fais beau pour la jolie Bonnie ? »

« Je dois amener Bonnie à avoir confiance en nous, alors je préfère être sous mon meilleur jour. » se justifia Kol.

« Dis plutôt que tu veux la draguer. » le taquina Finn.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! » dit Kol, qui s'asseya à la table. « Mais j'ai une question : comment je suis censé aller au lycée avec Bekah sans attirer l'attention ? »

**Klaus, Elijah et Finn se regardèrent tour à tour, arborant un sourire complice. **

« Je déteste quand ils font ça ! » dit Rebekah, en s'emparant d'une fraise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? » demanda Kol.

« Finissez de manger, on vous le dira après ! » répondit simplement Elijah.

**Rebekah et Kol se fixèrent l'un l'autre, un regard entendu. Qu'est-ce que manigançaient leurs frères ? Ils le découvriraient bien assez vite. Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Klaus fit lever son frère et sa sœur.**

« Où tu nous emmènes ? » demanda Rebekah.

**Klaus se contenta d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Sur la grande allée, il y avait la voiture de Finn, celle de Klaus, celle d'Elijah, et une autre voiture. Une Camaro d'un rouge flamboyant.**

« A qui elle est cette caisse ? » demanda Kol.

« Elle est à toi ! » répondit Klaus.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Kol, en se retournant vers son frère, qui lui lança un jeu de clé.

« Tu lui offres une voiture ? » s'écria Rebekah. « Et moi alors ? »

« La tienne n'arrive que la semaine prochaine. » lui dit Elijah. « En attendant, ne vous battez pas pour savoir qui conduira. »

« Tu vas pouvoir encore plus impressionner Bonnie avec cette voiture toute neuve. » dit Finn.

« Tiens ! »

**Klaus tendit à Kol le grimoire de leur mère.**

« Ne le perds pas ! » lui dit-il.

« Je la convaincrais. » répondit Kol. « Je te le promets ! »

« Je sais ! » dit Klaus.

_**Mystic High !**_

**Bonnie fut la dernière à arriver au lycée. Matt, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy et Anna l'attendaient devant son casier.**

« Wow, t'as l'air de pas avoir dormi de la nuit. » lui fit remarquer Caroline.

« Merci au médaillon. » dit Bonnie. « J'ai encore fait un bond dans le passé. »

« Anna nous a parlé de la malédiction. » dit Elena. « T'as pu en savoir plus de ta grand-mère ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Bonnie. « Les sorcières de ma famille et les Originels sont étroitement liés, et c'est à moi de briser cette malédiction. »

« Mais encore ? » dit Matt.

« Elena est la clé ! » répondit Bonnie.

« Moi ? » répéta Elena.

« D'après ma grand-mère, tu es un double Petrova. Le sang de ton ancêtre a été utilisé pour lancer la malédiction, et seul ton sang peut la briser, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris. » expliqua Bonnie.

« Un double quoi ? » fit Elena, complètement perdue.

« Wow ! » fit Anna, qui regardait droit devant elle.

**Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction qu'elle. Les élèves s'écartaient sur le passage de Kol et Rebekah, qui firent une entrée fracassante et très remarqué. Le frère et la sœur se souriaient d'une façon assez malsaine, comme s'ils se délectaient de la réaction des autres. Les filles ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de Kol, quant aux garçons, leurs yeux étaient bloqués sur le balancement des hanches de Rebekah. Kol attrapa le regard de Bonnie. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Ils passèrent devant le groupe mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.**

**Elena et compagnie n'en revinrent pas. **

« Quelle entrée ! » souffla Jeremy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire au lycée ? » demanda Elena.

« Aucune idée ! » dit Bonnie, déterminée. « Mais je vais le découvrir. »

…

**La matinée était passée sans encombre, mais ils avaient surveillés leurs arrières. Si deux des vampires originels s'étaient inscrit au lycée, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison. A la pause déjeunée, alors que tous étaient à la cafétéria, Bonnie ouvrit son casier pour ranger ses affaires. Un morceau de papier plié en deux attira son attention. Elle le prit entre ses doigts, et lu le mot à son attention… **_**We need to talk. **_(Il faut qu'on parle)** C'était signé Kol ! Il ne précisait pas l'endroit de la rencontre. Bonnie ferma les yeux et se concentra. Si Kol avait touché ce bout de papier, alors elle le trouverait. Une minute passa, puis deux, quand enfin, Bonnie vit Kol assis sur les gradins du terrain du lycée.**

**Il attendait depuis dix minutes maintenant. Il avait une mission à remplir et il ferait tout pour convaincre la sorcière de travailler avec eux. Voilà plus de milles ans que son frère attendait le moment où il trouvait la bonne sorcière pour briser cette malédiction. Rien ne devait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Ils avaient attendus trop longtemps. La malédiction n'était qu'une étape…**

_« Kol ! »_

**Le vampire avait senti la présence de Bonnie dès qu'elle eut mit les pieds sur le terrain de foot. Il esquissa un sourire et tourna la tête vers elle. **

« J'étais sûr que tu me trouverais. » dit-il en se levant pour lui faire face. « Sheila t'a bien entraîné. »

« Pourquoi vous être inscrit au lycée, toi et ta sœur ? » demanda-t-elle, sans émotion dans la voix.

« Nos frères l'ont décidés, et c'est le meilleur moyen de vous approcher. » répondit Kol, qui la transperçait de son regard.

« Ma grand-mère a confiance en vous. » dit Bonnie.

« Et ta mère aussi ! » dit Kol.

« Vous connaissez ma mère ? » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est une histoire pour un autre jour, mais si tu nous aides, tu sauras toute la vérité sur le départ de ta mère. » exposa-t-il

« Convainc moi ! » dit Bonnie d'un ton ferme.

**Le sourire de Kol s'agrandit !**

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je pense attaquer la suite juste après, vu que c'est en deux partie :)

A très vite, Aurélie !


	7. Avoir confiance, 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

Et bien, vous n'aurez pas attendu longtemps pour avoir la suite *-*

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Convainc moi ! » répéta Bonnie.

« On s'assied ? » proposa Kol.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu sais te comporter en gentleman ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« J'ai appris deux ou trois trucs utiles durant le dernier millénaire. » répondit-il, sans se défaire de son sourire.

**Bonnie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il était différent, pour un vampire vieux de mille. Elle accepta la proposition de Kol et s'assied, mais lui fit face. Kol la regardait avec une intensité qui la mit mal à l'aise, ce qu'il ressentit.**

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça s'il te plaît ! »

« Désolé, mais je te trouve très belle. » dit-il, sans aucune ironie dans la voix.

« On n'est pas là pour parler de moi, mais plutôt de la malédiction. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Alors évite d'essayer de me regarder comme si tu voulais me mettre dans ton lit. »

« D'accord, je redeviens sérieux ! » dit-il.

« Merci ! » dit-elle.

« Tu as le médaillon ? » demanda-t-il.

**Instinctivement, Bonnie posa la main droite sur son cou et effleura le talisman. Kol le vit.**

_**Cafétéria !**_

**Ils attendaient depuis dix minutes déjà, et Bonnie ne s'était toujours pas montrée. **

« Elle est où ? » s'inquiéta Elena.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. » tenta de la rassurer Caroline. « N'oublie pas qu'elle peut envoyer balader n'importe qui d'un simple clignement d'œil. »

_« Je peux m'asseoir ? »_

**Rebekah s'était approché d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Elle suivait à la lettre les conseils de ses frères. Elle devait devenir amie avec eux, mais pas uniquement par obligation. Être un vampire âgée d'un millénaire et indestructible n'était pas toujours facile. Intérieurement, elle voulait vraiment se faire des amis, bien qu'elle n'oublie pas le but premier de sa démarche. Elle observa, amusée, la surprise qui se lisait sur leurs visages.**

« Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, je veux seulement qu'on soit amis. » dit Rebekah.

**A la grande surprise de tous, Matt tira la chaise vide qui était à sa droite et enleva son sac à dos pour faire de la place à Rebekah. Cette dernière sourit et posa son plateau sur la table avant de s'asseoir.**

« Merci ! » lui sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers les autres. « Je m'appelle Rebekah ! »

« Matt ! » se présenta le jeune homme en lui tendant la main, qu'elle serra en essayant de ne pas rougir. **Il fit les présentations, quand il l'observa fixer Elena. **« Pourquoi tu fixes Elena ? »

« C'est fou ce que tu leur ressembles ! » dit Rebekah à Elena.

« A qui ? » demanda celle-ci.

« A tes ancêtres. Les autres double Petrova. » répondit Rebekah. « Tatia, et Katerina ! »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de double ? » demanda Caroline. « Je suis perdue ! »

« On vous expliquera tout une fois que Bonnie acceptera de nous aider. » leur dit Rebekah.

« En parlant de Bonnie… » dit Jeremy.

« Ne vous en faite pas, elle est avec mon frère Kol en ce moment. » les rassura la vampire. « Elle ne risque rien, et je connais suffisamment les sorcières Bennett et mon frère pour le savoir. »

« Tu as connu combien de sorcières Bennett ? » demanda Matt.

« Toutes ! » répondit simplement Rebekah.

…

**Bonnie tira sur la ficelle du collier et montra le médaillon à Kol. Il le reconnut, l'ayant vu à maintes reprises autour du cou d'Ayana. **

« Il est ensorcelé ! » dit Bonnie.

« Je sais ! » dit Kol. « Tu as réussi à aller dans le passé ? »

« Oui, deux fois ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Et bien, quand j'ai touché le médaillon pour la première fois, j'ai vu tout un tas d'images. » répondit-elle. « Je vous ai vu enfants en train de rire dans les bois, je vous ai vu danser autour d'un grand feu. Je vous ai vu pleurer Henrik. »

**A l'évocation du plus jeune membre de la famille, décédé il y a plus de 1000 ans, Bonnie vit un éclat de tristesse traverser le regard de l'Originel.**

« Il n'avait que quatorze ans ! » dit Kol, la gorge noué. « Klaus s'en est toujours voulu, et il s'en voudra le restant de sa vie. »

« Comment est-il mort ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Klaus a été trop curieux. Il a voulut assister à la transformation des loups, et Henrik la suivit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. » répondit-il. « A la pleine lune, les loups sont incapable de se contrôler, et peu leur importe que tu sois un enfant, ils vont te sauter à la gorge à la première occasion. »

« Je suis désolée ! » dit Bonnie, qui essuya ses joues.

« Notre père n'a jamais pu pardonner à Klaus. » dit Kol. « De toute façon il ne l'a jamais aimé, et quand on a été transformé, quand Klaus a déclenché le gène sans savoir, notre père était fou de rage. Il a obligé notre mère à lui supprimer cette partie de lui. »

« Je sais, je l'ai vu ! » dit Bonnie.

**Kol esquissa un sourire avant de la fixer de nouveau.**

« On a besoin de toi, Bonnie Bennett. » dit-il d'une voix calme, sérieuse et un brin sensuel, ce qui fit frissonner Bonnie. « Aides-nous, et on peut te promettre qu'on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour garder Elena en vie. »

« Pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que votre frère devienne un hybride ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Parce que c'est ce qu'il est. » répondit simplement Kol. « Et parce qu'on a fait une promesse à notre mère. »

**Bonnie prit une grande inspiration. Elle toucha le collier à son cou, et se remémora la conversation d'avec sa grand-mère la veille. Sheila avait confiance en eux, et il semblerait qu'ils connaissent sa mère. Les sorcières Bennett avaient passées toutes leurs vies à pratiquer la magie en alliance avec les tous premiers vampires. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Bonnie. Tout en elle lui disait d'accepter, et le regard envoûtant et percutant de Kol aidait beaucoup. Elle se sentait attirer par le vampire comme un aimant, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Peut-être qu'en travaillant avec eux, avec **_**lui**_**, elle aurait les réponses à ses questions. **

« Ok, je vais le faire ! »

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser là tout de suite ! » souffla Kol.

**Bonnie tenta de masquer un sourire mais en vain, et elle se mit à rire.**

« Tu es un peu immature pour un vampire de 1000 ans ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« 1200 et des poussières. » rectifia-t-il. « Et non, je suis juste attiré par les sorcières. »

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » sourit-elle.

**Kol plongea la main dans son sac à dos et en sortit le grimoire de sa mère, qu'il tendit à Bonnie.**

« C'est le grimoire de ma mère. » lui apprit-il. **Bonnie le feuilletait déjà**. « Il contient tout un tas de formule que tu devras étudier, et apprendre, plus particulièrement celle de la malédiction. »

« Je ne connais pas cette langue. » dit-elle.

« Elijah et Finn te l'enseigneront. » la rassura-t-il. **Il la surprit en posant sa main dans la sienne. **« Merci ! »

**Elle répondit d'un sourire. Son estomac la rappela à l'ordre.**

« Et merde, j'ai rien mangé ! » grommela-t-elle.

« On sèche les cours ? » proposa-t-il.

« Je crois que ma grand-mère m'étriperait. » répondit Bonnie. « Et toi avec pour m'influencer. »

« Tiens ! »

**Il avait sortit une pomme de son sac. Bonnie l'accepta et mordit dedans.**

…

**Quelque part en ville, Elijah avait recherché la fameuse Pearl, l'amie proche de Katerina Petrova. Il finit par la trouver dans une boutique de parfum, qu'elle possédait. Il entra dans le petit magasin sans mal.**

_« Je suis à vous dans une minute ! »_

**Elijah attendit au comptoir, que la femme ne se retourne de sa paperasse. Les effluves des différents parfums assaillaient son nez mais il su en faire abstraction. **

« Voilà, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Vous êtes Pearl ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant.

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Une longue chevelure noire, des yeux tout aussi noirs mais un sourire enjôleur et rayonnant. **

« Je me présente, Elijah Mikaelson ! » dit-il.

« Je suis censée vous connaitre ? » demanda Pearl.

« Moi personnellement, non. » répondit-il. « Mais vous avez dû entendre parler de ma famille. »

**Pearl fronça les sourcils, ne voyant toujours pas qui était cet homme. **

« Je suis un Originel ! »

**Le visage de Pearl blanchit. Elle recula et son dos buta contre le meuble derrière elle.**

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » lui assura-t-il. « Je suis ici en ami. »

« Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu tremblante de se retrouver en face d'un des tous premiers vampires.

« Des informations sur un objet qui nous a été volé par une femme de votre connaissance. » répondit Elijah, avant d'ajouter : « Katerina Petrova ! »

**Pearl su qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper au vampire même si elle le voulait, alors elle abdiqua. Lentement, elle sortit de derrière le comptoir et marcha jusqu'à la porte, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Elijah. Elle verrouilla la porte et tourna l'écriteau pour indiquer que le magasin était fermé. Croisant les bras, et retrouvant son assurance, Pearl se tourna vers Elijah.**

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Vous étiez proche de Katerina ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je l'étais, mais si je la revoyais maintenant, après avoir passé plus d'un siècle à pourrir dans un tombeau loin de ma fille, je crois que je pourrais la tuer de mes propres mains. » répondit-elle.

« Oui, elle fait cet effet-là sur plein de monde. » dit-il en esquissant un fin sourire. « Qui vous a sorti de votre prison ? »

« Sheila et Bonnie Bennett ! » dit-elle. « Je vois que vous n'êtes pas surpris de l'apprendre. »

« Non, voyez-vous, ma famille et les Bennett travaillent côte à côte depuis plus d'un millénaire. » expliqua-t-il. « Voici ma première question : Katerina se trouvait-elle dans le tombeau avec vous ? »

« Non, elle a réussi à s'échapper. »

« Comment ? » voulut savoir Elijah.

« Katherine avait réussi à soudoyer l'un des membres de la famille Lockwood grâce à une pierre étrange. » répondit Pearl.

« Quelle pierre ? »

« Une Pierre de Lune ! » répondit Pearl. « Vous la voulez, c'est ça ? »

« J'en ai besoin, oui ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Et bien elle se trouve parmi les Lockwood depuis plus d'un siècle. » expliqua-t-elle. « Le Maire de cette ville est un Lockwood, et un membre des familles fondatrices. Si vous voulez savoir où se cache la pierre, il va falloir vous rapprocher de cette famille, et ce sans vous faire démasquer. »

« Même si nous étions démasqués, ils ne pourraient rien contre nous. » affirma Elijah. « Sachez Mademoiselle Pearl, que vous trouverez toujours une aide précieuse parmi les miens si jamais vous vous trouvez dans une situation quelconque. Les ennemis de Katerina sont nos amis. »

« Si vous la trouvez j'aurais deux mots à lui dire. » dit Pearl d'une voix ferme.

**Elijah esquissa un sourire plus conséquent !**

…

_**Mystic High !**_

**A la fin des cours, Bonnie attendit ses amis devant sa voiture. **

« De quoi vous avez parlé avec le vampire ? » demanda Caroline.

« Patience, vous saurez bientôt la vérité. » leur dit Bonnie.

**Rebekah et Kol s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Bonnie fit un pas en avant et fixa Kol.**

« Vous m'avez convaincue, je vous aiderais à faire le rituel comme convenu. » dit-elle. « Mais à votre tour de les convaincre ! »

**D'un geste du pouce, elle désigna Elena, Matt, Caroline, Jeremy et Anna !**

* * *

A très vite !


	8. Explications

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

Bonjour bonjour,

L'été est là, et le nouveau chapitre aussi :)

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_« Vous m'avez convaincue, je vous aiderais à faire le rituel comme convenu. » dit-elle. « Mais à votre tour de les convaincre ! »_

_**D'un geste du pouce, elle désigna Elena, Matt, Caroline, Jeremy et Anna !**_

**Satisfait, Kol et Rebekah se regardèrent en souriant. Ils avaient fait leur part, au tour de leurs aînés de faire la leur.**

« Dans ce cas suivez-nous ! » leur dit Kol.

**Kol et sa sœur montèrent dans la Camaro rouge, et attendirent que leurs nouveaux **_**« amis »**_** ne fassent de même. Elena et Caroline disparurent dans la voiture de Bonnie, et Jeremy et Anna dans le pick-up de Matt. **

« Préviens Nick qu'on arrive avec des invités ! » dit Kol à sa sœur.

« C'est comme si c'était fait ! » dit Rebekah, qui sortit son téléphone de son sac.

**Une fois sûr que les humains les suivaient, Kol quitta le lycée jusqu'à leur Manoir. **

« T'as vraiment convaincue Bonnie de nous aider ? » demanda Rebekah.

« J'ai fais ce qui fallait ! » se contenta de répondre Kol.

« Elle te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Et l'humain, il te plaît ? » répliqua-t-il.

**Rebekah ne répondit pas. Ils arrivèrent au Manoir. Kol se gara derrière la voiture de Finn. Dans le rétroviseur, il aperçut la voiture de Bonnie et le pick-up de Matt se garer sur le trottoir, face à la demeure.**

**La sorcière fut la première à sortir de son véhicule, et ni une ni deux, traversa la rue et s'arrêta sur les dalles de l'allée. Un long chemin de dalle menait à ce grand Manoir de style colonial, aussi grand que la maison des Lockwood. Bonnie s'agrippa fermement à son sac sur l'épaule, quand Kol vint vers elle.**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, je trouve juste ça trop… grand. » répondit-elle en désignant la maison.

« On aime voir en grand. » dit Kol. **Il jeta un œil furtif aux amis de Bonnie, qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. **« Tu nous as fais confiance, à leur tour ! »

**Il désigna ses amis d'un léger signe de tête avant de retourner vers Rebekah, qui attendait sur le perron. Bonnie se retourna vers ses amis.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites planter là ? Venez ! » leur dit-elle.

« Je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'ils vont dire. » dit Elena. « Ce sont… des vampires… »

« Et moi je suis une sorcière. » martela Bonnie. « Mes ancêtres ont travaillés côte à côte avec eux, j'honore un pacte fait entre nos familles. J'ai promis de les aider, mais je ne peux pas le faire sans toi Elena. »

« Si les Familles Fondatrices découvrent qu'on _« fricote »_ avec des vampires, je ne donne pas chère de notre peau. » dit Caroline en mimant les guillemets.

« Et quoi ? » fit Bonnie. « T'as la trouille de ta mère ? Tu crois que le shérif, le maire et les autres qui se prétendent des chasseurs de vampires font le poids face à une famille vieille de mille ans ? »

« Elle n'a pas tort ! » intervint Matt, qui fut le premier à rejoindre Bonnie. « Je veux en savoir plus. Venez au moins écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire. »

« Matt… » fit Elena. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« On est venu jusqu'ici, alors autant jusqu'au bout. » répondit-il.

« Je suis retournée dans le passé cette nuit, ok ? » leur avoua Bonnie. « Et j'ai vu ce qu'ils ont endurés. J'ai vu Klaus frappé par la malédiction sans pouvoir se battre. Ces vampires ont vécus sous le joug d'un homme qui n'a pas hésité menacer de s'en prendre aux deux vampires qui sont là-bas **(Elle montra Kol et Rebekah)**, si leur mère ne posait pas la malédiction. Vous croyez qu'ils ont demandés à devenir des vampires ? A renoncer à fonder une famille ? Non, vous ne savez rien. Ma grand-mère m'a tout dit et après être allée dans le passé cette nuit grâce à ça** (Elle montra son collier)**, plus la promesse de Kol qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, Elena, alors oui, je suis prête à apprendre une langue que je ne parle pas pour les aider, parce que c'est ce que me dit mon instinct, et parce que c'est mon devoir ! »

**Sa tirade avait laissée tout le monde sur les fesses, même Anna.**

« A vous de décider ! » dit Bonnie, qui leur tourna le dos et rejoignit les deux vampires devant la maison, qui avait l'air d'avoir tout écouté.

**Quand elle vit Kol la fixer avec un sourire en coin, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.**

« C'était trop sexy ! » lui dit-il.

**Bonnie se mit à rire pour cacher son trouble. Pourquoi ce vampire lui faisait-il autant d'effet ?**

« Matt ! » fit Rebekah, dont le sourire s'étira. « Tu es venu ! »

« J'ai envie… d'en savoir plus. » avoua-t-il. « Si Bonnie dit que vous ne nous ferez pas de mal, alors je suis partant, je vous aiderais comme j'ai aidé Anna à faire libérer sa mère du tombeau. »

**Sans que ni Rebekah ni Kol ne puissent ajouter quelque chose, Elena, Caroline, Jeremy et Anna s'approchèrent.**

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! » sourit Rebekah, qui leur tourna le dos et ouvrit les lourdes doubles-portes du Manoir. « Soyez les bienvenue ! »

**Kol s'amusa à faire la révérence à Bonnie, qui se surprit à lui faire un clin d'œil. Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall, lumineux et spacieux. **

« Wow ! » fit Matt, dont le regard ne quittait pas les grands escaliers en marbre devant lui.

**Une main sur la hanche – et sachant très bien que Kol était tout près d'elle – Bonnie dit :**

« Les vampires ont vraiment un égo surdimensionné ! »

**Elle sentit le souffle de Kol sur répercuter sur sa joue et il lui chuchota à l'oreille :**

« Si tu savais à quel point ! »

_« Kol, arrête de flirter avec Miss Bennett ! »_

« Elijah, toujours là pour casser l'ambiance ! » dit Kol à voix haute.

**Rebekah fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Bonnie et Kol se retrouvèrent seuls dans le vestibule.**

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondit-il en se penchant à son oreille. « J'ai très envie de me retrouver seul avec toi. »

« Peut-être plus tard ! » dit-elle avant de suivre les autres, laissant un Kol complètement figé.

_« Kol ramène tes fesses ! » lui ordonna la voix de Finn._

**Il les rejoignit, et s'arrêta derrière Bonnie. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :**

« Evite de trop de me mettre à l'épreuve ! »

**Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers les trois vampires face à elle.**

« Laissez-moi faire les présentations ! » dit Kol. **Il présenta un à un Elena et compagnie, avant de présenter ses frères. **« Voici Finn, Klaus, et Elena tu connais déjà Elijah ! »

**Cette dernière rougit légèrement. Caroline, qui était à côté d'elle, arqua un sourcil devant le fameux Elijah, et dit à Elena d'une voix basse :**

« C'est pas séduisant le bon terme, c'est torride ! »

**Elena écarquilla les yeux avait de faire taire son amie d'une main sur la bouche. **

« La ferme ! » hissa Elena.

« Oh te bile pas Elena, on a tout entendu ! » lui dit Kol, qui se retenait de rire.

**A cet instant même, Elena pria intérieurement pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour qu'elle s'y engouffre, surtout qu'un léger rictus se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elijah. Caroline retira la main de sa meilleure amie de sa bouche avant de fixer à nouveau celui qui était au milieu. Ce n'était pas Elijah, et elle le préférait largement.**

_« Oh la la, je signe tout de suite ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Kol tapa dans ses mains, sortant tout le monde de sa rêverie.**

« Bon, et si on commençait ? » proposa-t-il.

**Bonnie le regarda, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine et dit :**

« Quoi, tu ne nous proposes pas à boire ? Et moi qui te prenais pour un gentleman ! »

**Rebekah pouffa, tout comme le reste de ses frères.**

« La bonne blague. » s'étrangla Rebekah.

« Hey ! » s'outra Kol.

« C'est la vérité frangin. » dit Rebekah. « On sait très bien que le gentleman de la famille c'est Elijah. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire de toi, hein ? » la provoqua-t-il.

**Rebekah fulmina…**

« Assez ! » intervint Finn. « Nous avons des invités, alors comportez-vous comme des personnes civilisés quelques minutes. »

**La seule fille de la famille croisa les bras et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Klaus, lui, n'avait pas sourcillé et fixait Bonnie, qui le fixait en retour.**

« Ça fait plus d'un millénaire que ça dure. » se désola-t-il.

« C'est une croix à porter. » dit simplement Bonnie.

« Je m'en serai bien passé mais bon, c'est la famille ! » dit Klaus.

« Tu es l'hybride ! » dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

« C'est une question ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Non ! » dit-elle.

**Elle fit une chose qui surprit tout le monde. Elle tendit la main à Klaus, qui esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire avant de glisser sa main dans celle de la sorcière. Aussitôt leurs mains connectées, une fine décharge passa entre eux et Bonnie pu lire en lui l'espace de quelques secondes. Pendant ces quelques secondes, elle pu voir Klaus déclenchant le gène, le voir – une nouvelle fois – se faire attacher à cet autel en bois… Elle le vit, lui et sa famille fuir un bar d'époque – sans doute dans les années 20. Elle pu voir facilement la complicité qui unissait cette famille. Décidant qu'elle en avait assez vu, Bonnie mit fin à ce lien psychique et lâcha la main de Klaus.**

« Convaincue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je l'étais déjà quand j'ai dis à ton frère que j'acceptais de vous aider. » répondit-elle. « C'était juste une petite assurance. »

« Franche, j'adore ça ! » sourit Klaus. « Asseyez-vous, nous allons vous expliquez dans les détails les raisons de notre venues, même si tu sais déjà tout, Bonnie ! »

**Elle acquiesça, mais décida plutôt d'aller se poser près de Kol, qui était assis sur un canapé d'une place. Elle s'asseya sur le bras du canapé. Kol dû résister à l'envie d'étendre ses bras pour pouvoir la toucher. Elijah, Klaus et Finn restèrent debout, face au groupe.**

« Bien, par quoi commencer ? » fit Klaus. « Y a tellement de choses à dire ! »

« Commencez par me dire pourquoi vous avez de moi ! » dit Elena. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? »

« Oh mais tu as tout à voir là-dedans, chère Elena ! » répondit Klaus.

**Elijah s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Klaus, qui prenait appuie à une table.**

« Voyez-vous, Mademoiselle Gilbert, lorsque nous étions humains – il y a très longtemps de cela – une jeune femme est arrivée dans notre village. Cette jeune femme, s'appelait Tatia, qui n'était nul autre que votre ancêtre. » expliqua Elijah. « En tout point ! »

« Gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Bekah ! » la prévint Finn.

**Elle leva les mains devant elle et se tut.**

« En 1492, alors que nous vivions en Angleterre, nous rencontrons une autre jeune femme du nom de Katherine Pierce, de son vrai nom, Katerina Petrova ! » poursuivit Elijah.

« Le deuxième double ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça Elijah. « Nous pensions, à ce moment là qu'il était temps de performer le rituel, mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu. »

**Il regarda Finn, qui prit le relai.**

« Katerina s'enfuit en nous dérobant un objet très précieux venant de notre mère. Un objet essentiel pour le rituel. » continua Finn.

« Qu'est-elle devenue ? » demanda Elena. « Katherine, qu'est-elle devenue ? »

« Elle a été transformée en vampire, et donc son sang ne nous été plus d'aucune utilité. » répondit Klaus.

« Vous ne l'avez jamais retrouvée ? » demanda Matt.

« Non, et la réaction de Klaus à cette trahison a fait en sorte qu'_elle_ ne nous oublie jamais. » répondit Kol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez. » leur assura Rebekah.

**Ils avaient pourtant l'air de vouloir en savoir plus, mais le regard fixe de Bonnie les en dissuada.**

« Où se trouve cet objet, aujourd'hui ? » voulut savoir Bonnie.

« Dans la famille Lockwood. » dit Elijah. « J'ai appris que cette chère Katerina, avait assuré sa survie lors du raid de 1864 en passant un marché avec George Lockwood. En échange de sa liberté, elle lui donnait la Pierre de Lune. »

« Quelle salope ! » siffla Anna.

**Les Originels se mirent à rire.**

« Oui, c'est le bon mot ! » approuva Rebekah.

« Tu… tu l'as connu ? » s'étonna Jeremy.

« C'et à cause de cette garce que ma mère a été capturé par les Fondateurs, tu te souviens ? » lui rappela Anna.

« Revenons-en à ce pourquoi on est là ! » proposa Caroline. « Donc, Katherine vous vole la Pierre de Lune dont vous avez absolument besoin pour le rituel qui… fera de Klaus un hybride, la pierre est maintenant chez les Lockwood et… vous comptez vous en emparer comment ? »

« Patience Trésor, tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure ! » lui dit Klaus, un sourire en coin.

**Au mot **_**Trésor**_**, Caroline pu sentir son cœur s'emballer.**

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais, je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans. » répéta Elena.

« Notre mère se servit du sang de Tatia pour nous transformer en vampire. » expliqua Elijah. « Elle s'en servit également pour poser la malédiction sur notre frère. Seul le sang d'un double Petrova peut briser la malédiction. »

« Il faut que je meurs pour ça ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Si on pouvait éviter ! » dit Finn.

« Nous avons du temps avant de performer le rituel, et pendant ce temps que nous aurons, nous chercherons un moyen de te garder en vie, Elena ! » lui assura Elijah.

« Et si on ne trouve rien ? » insista-t-elle.

« On trouvera ! » martela Bonnie.

« Je… je dois réfléchir à tout ça c'est… c'est tellement confus. » dit Elena.

« Bien entendu ! » acquiesça Elijah.

« Pas un mot de tout ceci à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à vos parents ! » dit Klaus d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

« Aucun risque ! » dit Jeremy.

**Bonnie se leva et se planta devant Klaus, déterminée !**

« J'ai eu la parole de Kol, je veux la tienne maintenant ! »

« Tu as ma parole, Bonnie Bennett, que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour garantir la sécurité de tes amis, et de trouver un moyen pour qu'Elena Gilbert reste en vie ! » dit Klaus, le plus sérieux qui soit.

« Bien, dans ce cas au travail ! » dit-elle.

« Euh, j'ai dis que je devais réfléchir ! » lui rappela Elena.

« Et ça ne va pas m'empêcher de commencer à étudier le grimoire de leur mère, bien que je ne comprenne rien à cette langue. » dit Bonnie.

« Nous t'apprendrons ! » dit Finn.

« T'aurais dû demander à Kol. » s'amusa Rebekah. « Les langues, c'est sa spécialité ! »

« Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre ! » grommela le concerné.

« Vous n'avez pas des devoirs à faire ? » claqua Finn.

**Le petit groupe ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Finalement, ils étaient peut-être âgés de mille ans voire plus, mais il restait une famille comme les autres. Bonnie regarda Kol et lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui le fit sourire. Soudain, le visage de Bonnie se figea, et elle fixa la porte sur sa droite. Une double-porte donnait sur une autre partie du grand salon où ils se trouvaient tous. Machinalement, comme attirée par ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, Bonnie s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la porte.**

« Tout va bien, Bonnie ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je sens une présence derrière cette porte. » répondit-elle. « Je ressens une forte énergie. »

**Sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir, les Originels se regardèrent tour à tour. Derrière cette porte, se trouvait le cercueil de leur mère. Si Bonnie pouvait sentir l'énergie de leur mère, alors ils étaient plus près de leur but qu'ils n'y croyaient !**

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Suspens suspens :)

A très vite !

Aurélie !


	9. Machine en route

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**Quelle force. Quelle énergie. Bonnie pouvait la sentir traverser la porte pour l'atteindre et l'attirer comme un aimant.**

« Y a quoi derrière cette porte ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Au lieu de ça, Klaus regarda son petit frère et lui fit un signe de tête. Kol comprit le message et se leva de son fauteuil. Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Bonnie, qui eut un léger sursaut, puis l'autre sur la poignée de la porte.**

« T'as rien à craindre. » lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante. « Si tu la sens, c'est qu'elle veut te parler ! »

« Qui veut me parler ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Tu vas le découvrir ! » répondit Kol. « Je serai avec toi. »

**Il ouvrit la porte, posa une main au creux des reins de Bonnie et l'invita à entrer. Il la suivit et la porte se referma sur eux dans un claquement, la faisant sursauter.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » leur parvint la voix de Caroline._

**Bonnie entendit sans entendre les voix de ses amis. Son regard était spécialement rivé sur l'imposant cercueil rouge qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer.**

« Aie confiance ! » lui souffla la voix de Kol. « Tu ne crains rien. Vas-y, touches-le ! »

« C'est sans danger, hein ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Sans danger, fais-moi confiance ! » répondit-il. « Hey, regarde-moi ! »

**Kol parlait d'une voix extrêmement calme et étonnement douce. Bonnie se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux.**

« Tu ressens _sa_ magie. » dit-il.

« La magie de qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De la sorcière Originelle ! » répondit Kol.

**Bonne s'apprêtait à demander **_**Quelle sorcière Originelle ?**_**, quand ça fit tilt. Il ne pouvait parler que d'**_**elle.**_** Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le cercueil et s'approcha si près qu'elle se retrouva coincée entre le cercueil et Kol, qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle avait les mains moites. Cette énergie qui ne cessait de l'appeler la rendait nerveuse. Qu'allait-il se passer quand elle poserait les mains sur ce cercueil ? Allait-elle s'évanouir ? Allait-elle être transportée dans un autre monde ? Des milliers de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête sans aucune réponse. Son collier se mit à chauffer contre sa peau, et Bonnie su qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ne devait pas reculer. Si elle devait toucher ce cercueil, alors elle allait le faire. Sa grand-mère n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à poser ses mains sur ce cercueil, alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle posa les mains à plat sur le couvercle du cercueil rouge et attendit. L'énergie qui y résidait se mêla lentement à la sienne, jusqu'à atteindre son esprit. Elle fut forcée de fermer les yeux. Son médaillon chauffa de plus en plus contre sa peau et Bonnie su ce qui allait se passer. **

**Kol attrapa le corps de Bonnie qui tomba en arrière. La soulevant dans ses bras, il la déposa sur le canapé présent dans la pièce, et s'agenouilla, attendant qu'elle ne se réveille.**

_**Dès l'instant où elle ouvrit les yeux, Bonnie su où elle se trouvait. A Mystic Falls, il y a plus d'un millénaire en arrière, mais elle ne saurait dire qui du médaillon ou de l'énergie du cercueil l'avait conduite dans cette clairière illuminée. Quelque chose avait changé cependant. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux. A la place de ses leggings et de sa tunique, elle portait une robe simple, et si cela avait été réel le petit corset autour de son buste l'aurait sans doute mise mal à l'aise. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés, et elle pouvait sentir la fraicheur de l'herbe verte sous ses pieds nus.**_

_« Bonjour Bonnie ! »_

_**Elle se retourna pour tomber sur une femme à la peau laiteuse et aux longs cheveux blonds. Bonnie n'eut pas besoin de demander à qui elle avait affaire.**_

_« Bonjour Esther ! »_

_« Ta grand-mère t'a donc parlé de moi. » sourit-elle._

_« Pas uniquement. Votre fils Kol m'a aussi parlé de vous. »_

_**Esther esquissa un sourire et l'instant d'après, le décor changea et Bonnie fut de retour dans le présent, mais sans pour autant réintégrer son corps. Elle laissa échapper un Wow de surprise. **_

_« Impressionnant. Comment vous faites ça alors que vous êtes morte ? »_

_« J'ai mes petits secrets. » lui sourit Esther, qui alla s'agenouiller à hauteur de son plus jeune fils._

_**Bonnie vit le visage de la matriarche se voiler d'une tristesse immense.**_

_« Je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de les abandonner comme je l'ai fais. » dit Esther._

_« Vous vouliez les protéger… enfin, c'est que m'a dit ma grand-mère. » dit Bonnie._

_« Je leur ai fais du mal en agissant ainsi. » dit Esther, qui se redressa. « Mais quel autre choix avais-je ? Leur père aurait finit par me tuer. »_

_**Une fois de plus, le décor changea et le jour laissa place à la nuit. Bonnie regarda autour d'elle et reconnu l'endroit qu'elle avait vu lors de son dernier rêve.**_

_« Tu es déjà venu ici, je me trompe ? » lui demanda Esther._

_« Oui, le médaillon m'a montré le jour où vous avez posé la malédiction sur votre fils. » répondit Bonnie. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez me montrer ? »_

_**Esther se contenta de tourner la tête. Bonnie l'imita et eut un léger hoquet de surprise. Une autre Esther – plus frêle et plus inquiète, se tenait plus loin. Bonnie la vit vider le contenu d'une fiole.**_

_« Le poison ! » pensa-t-elle._

_**Impuissante, Bonnie assista au suicide d'Esther Mikaelson après avoir obtenu la promesse de ses enfants qu'ils resteront toujours les uns avec les autres. Durant tout ce temps, son regard ne quitta pas celui de Kol, qui était celui qui avait rattrapé le corps inerte de leur mère. Elle avait envie de pleurer comme il était en train de pleurer.**_

_« Bonnie, regarde et écoute-moi ! »_

_**Esther prit le menton de Bonnie entre ses doigts et la força à la regarder. Attrapant ses épaules, elle planta son regard dans le sien et dit d'une voix très ferme :**_

_« Je dois préserver ma magie si je veux revenir auprès de mes enfants alors écoutes-moi. Aide-les. Guide-les et protège-les. Dis-leur que je les aime et que je veille sur eux. Dis-leur que je suis fière d'eux, et que le jour où nous serons enfin réunis approche bien plus vite qu'ils ne le pensent. »_

_**Bonnie acquiesça. Esther l'embrassa sur le front. Bonnie ferma les yeux…**_

**Kol faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, quand Bonnie se réveilla en sursaut, regardant tout autour d'elle. **

« Hey, ça va aller t'es revenu dans le présent ! »

« Wow ! » fit-elle.

« Tu te sens comment ? » demanda Kol.

« Bien ! » répondit-elle tout en esquissant un sourire. « C'est dingue, je peux encore sentir ses lèvres sur mon front. »

« Les lèvres de qui ? » demanda-t-il.

**Bonnie le regarda et lui sourit.**

« Ta mère ! »

« Tu… tu lui as vraiment parlé ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

**Bonnie acquiesça.**

« Ils entendent ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant la porte. « Tes frères ? »

« Le contraire m'étonnerait, pourquoi ? » dit Kol.

« Votre mère m'a ramené dans le passé, au jour où elle vous a fait ses adieux. » expliqua-t-elle. « Elle est fière de vous, elle vous aime et elle veille sur vous. »

« Elle nous observe vraiment ? » arqua-t-il.

« Oui ! » dit Bonnie.

« Oups ! » fit Kol avant de dire en regardant en l'air. « Désolé des conneries que j'ai faite ou dites m'man ! »

**Bonne gloussa avant de faire une chose étonnante. Elle se blotti dans les bras de Kol, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Vous allez la revoir très vite, je te le promets ! » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

**Elle s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes et embrassa Kol au coin de la bouche. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle fixa les Originels.**

« On a entendu ! » se contenta de lui répondre Klaus.

« Bien ! » dit Bonnie, avant de désigner ses amis. « Ils ont besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que vous leur avez dit, et moi je dois informer ma grand-mère de ce qui va se passer. Je repasserais demain après les cours pour mon tout premier cours de l'ancien langage. »

**Elle attrapa son sac à dos et suivit ses amis, qui suivaient Elijah jusqu'à la grande porte. Au seuil de la pièce, Bonnie se retourna vers Kol, qui était accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte où était le cercueil de leur mère. Elle lui sourit avant de tourner le dos et de quitter l'immense manoir.**

« Alors… » fit Elena, une fois qu'ils retournèrent aux voitures. « Tu vas vraiment les aider ? »

« Ouais, sans hésiter. » dit Bonnie. « Et vous allez m'aider aussi ! »

…

« Elle lui a parlé… » souffla Rebekah, qui n'avait pas réussi à bouger de son fauteuil. « On attend un signe d'elle depuis plus d'un millénaire et… »

« Bekah… » fit Klaus en s'agenouillant près de sa sœur. « Elle veille sur nous, je l'ai toujours su, et je l'ai toujours senti auprès de moi, de _nous_. Elle a contacté Bonnie parce que sans elle, on y arrivera pas. Sans Bonnie Bennett on ne brisera pas la malédiction, et on ne reverra jamais notre mère. »

« Il a raison ! » dit Elijah. « La jalousie ne nous mènera à rien. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est continuer ce pourquoi nous sommes là. »

« Combien de temps mettra Bonnie à apprendre notre langue ? » demanda Kol.

« Tout dépendra d'elle. » répondit simplement Finn. « Je vais contacter Sage pour voir où elle en est. »

« Il nous faut cette Pierre de Lune ! » dit Klaus en se redressant. « Je veux tout savoir sur la famille Lockwood. »

« J'irais voir Sheila ce soir ! » se proposa Kol.

« Non ! » refusa Klaus. « Pearl nous en apprendra plus, mais toi je veux que tu retrouves Abby. Elle doit savoir que nous sommes près du but et que sa fille fera le rituel. Elle voudra être présente. »

« Tu as autre chose derrière la tête, je me trompe ? » dit Kol.

**Klaus regarda tour à tour ses frères et sœur avant de dire :**

« Je veux savoir si Mikael pourrait devenir une menace dans les mois à venir. »

…

_**Mystic High !**_

**Le parking du lycée était vide. Ils étaient tous les six réunis en cercle à proximité des voitures. **

« Je suis censée être la clé qui délivrera le côté loup-garou chez un vampire vieux de mille ans. » dit Elena. « Très rassurant ! »

« Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets ! » lui assura Bonnie.

« Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? » demanda Elena. « Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce pour que tu y restes aussi longtemps ? »

« J'ai rencontré leur mère en retournant dans le passé, ou plutôt c'est elle qui m'a attiré dans le passé. » expliqua Bonnie. « Je suis la seule à pouvoir briser cette malédiction, et je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je me sens liée à eux. »

« Dis plutôt que t'as le béguin pour Kol. » la taquina Matt.

« Et toi t'as le béguin pour Rebekah mais ce n'est pas la question. » répliqua Bonnie. « Ecoutez, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour retourner dans le passé et vous emmener avec moi. Il n'y a que de cette façon que vous accepterez _tous_ de m'aider, et de les aider. »

« Moi je suis partant. » dit Matt. « Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on aide des vampires. »

« Je le ferai ! » dit Anna. « Seulement si ma mère accepte. »

« Je marche aussi ! » dit Jeremy.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Caroline.

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix. » souffla Elena.

« On trouvera le moyen de te garder en vie, je t'en donne ma parole. » dit Bonnie avant d'ajouter malicieusement : « Et puis, si tu nous aides tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance avec le beau Elijah. »

« Alors là, c'est cruel et sournois. » claqua Elena.

**Tout le monde se mit à rire, avant de se séparer. Chacun rentra chez soit.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena et Jeremy rentrèrent chez eux, et aussitôt leur mère leur tomba dessus.**

« Où vous étiez ? » demanda Miranda. « Elena, c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que tu ne rentres pas directement à la maison après les cours. »

« C'est bon je suis rentrée ! » répondit Elena, plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Je n'ai plus dix ans alors arrête de me fliquer. »

**Sous les yeux de sa mère, horrifiée, Elena monta dans sa chambre en grimpant les escaliers en courant, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de cette façon à sa mère. Elle irait s'excuser plus tard. Elle laissa tomber son sac par terre et s'allongea sur son lit. **_**Quelle journée, se dit-elle. **_**Sa vie allait radicalement changée sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire.**

_« Elena ! »_

**Elle leva les yeux sur la porte et vit son frère entrer dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« A part que je dois servir de sacrifice à un vampire hybride ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Chut, tu veux que maman t'entende dire qu'on fricote avec des vampires ? » répliqua-t-il en baissant la voix.

« Désolée ! » dit Elena.

**Jeremy la rejoignit et s'asseya sur le rebord du lit, et croisa une jambe sur le matelas.**

« Je sais que t'as peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, et moi aussi mais si j'accepte de les aider ce n'est pas pour rien. » dit-il. « En aidant je pourrais être sûr qu'ils tiennent leurs promesses. Que ce soit de te garder en vie ou bien de ne pas nous faire de mal. »

« Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre de voir si Bonnie arrivera à faire ce qu'elle a dit. » grimaça Elena.

« Tu crois qu'elle peut nous envoyer dans le passé voir ce qu'elle voit ? » demanda Jeremy.

« J'espère ! » dit Elena.

« Bon, on ne laisse rien paraître et on ne trahit par les Originels. » dit Jeremy. « Ils ne pourront pas récupérer leur Pierre magique si le Conseil sait ce qu'ils sont. »

« Ok ! » sourit Elena.

« Elijah hein ? » fit soudain Jeremy, qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

**Elena attrapa un coussin et frappa son frère avec. Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de leur faire du bien et de faire redescendre la pression du secret de la présence des tous premiers vampires à Mystic Falls !**

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Le soir venu, après avoir prit une longue douche salvatrice et fait ses devoirs, Bonnie passa à table avec sa grand-mère.**

« Parles-moi du rendez-vous ! » dit Sheila.

« Elena est encore un peu réticente à l'idée d'être la clé pour briser la malédiction de Klaus. » expliqua Bonnie. « Mais elle finira par changer d'avis. Elle a un léger coup de cœur pour Elijah. »

« Tiens dont ! » s'amusa Sheila.

« Après tout je la comprends, il est séduisant et il a de bonnes manières. » dit Bonnie.

« C'est certain ! » approuva Sheila.

« Mais ce n'est pas mon genre à moi. » dit Bonnie.

« Oui, t'es plus dans le genre de Kol. » dit Sheila, ce qui surprit sa petite-fille.

« Qu… quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que je sais qu'il a un faible pour les sorcières ! » répondit Sheila.

**Bonnie se renfrogna mais intérieurement, elle ne pouvait pas contredire sa grand-mère. Elle aussi trouvait Kol tout à fait à son goût malgré le fait qu'il soit un vampire vieux de mille ans.**

« Tu crois qu'il est possible de faire en sorte qu'à mon prochain saut dans le temps, je puisse emmener Elena et les autres avec moi ? » demanda Bonnie, changeant radicalement de sujet.

« Avec une potion, oui. » acquiesça Sheila. « Je n'ai pas de cours à donner demain, j'irais à la cabane fouillé dans les grimoires de la famille. »

« Je pense que voir ce qui leur est arrivé les aideront à comprendre pourquoi je les aide, surtout Elena ! » dit Bonnie.

**Le sujet clos, Bonnie gagna sa chambre à la fin du repas, mais dormit sans le médaillon. Cette nuit-là, elle voulait dormir sans avoir à repartir dans le passé.**

_**A deux heures de route de Mystic Falls !**_

**Kol s'était garé devant une petite maison de campagne, entourée d'un potager et d'un jardin jonché de fleurs. La lune était à son apogée dans le ciel quand il frappa à la porte. Il attendit et écoutait. La lumière s'alluma à l'intérieur, des pas résonnèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à la peau aussi mate que celle de Bonnie, avec de longs cheveux noirs comme la jeune sorcière dont il était tombé sous le charme, et les mêmes yeux marron.**

« Bonsoir Abby ! »

* * *

Verdict ?

Je vous remercie de la patience dont vous faite preuve *-* J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A très vite, Aurélie !


	10. Mères et filles réunies

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

Bonjour bonjour,

Et voilà la suite, bonne lecture !

*La maman de Bonnie entre en jeu !

* * *

_**Kol s'était garé devant une petite maison de campagne, entourée d'un potager et d'un jardin jonché de fleurs. La lune était à son apogée dans le ciel quand il frappa à la porte. Il attendit et écoutait. La lumière s'alluma à l'intérieur, des pas résonnèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à la peau aussi mate que celle de Bonnie, avec de longs cheveux noirs comme la jeune sorcière dont il était tombé sous le charme, et les mêmes yeux marron.**_

_« Bonsoir Abby ! »_

**Bien que surprise par la visite si tardive – et inattendue – du jeune homme face à elle, Abby se reprit aussitôt.**

« Kol Mikaelson, si je m'attendais à te voir. » dit-elle avant de sourire.

**Elle lui ouvrit les bras et sortit de la maison, prenant le vampire dans ses bras.**

« C'est bon de te revoir ! » dit-elle. « Tu n'as pas changé ! »

« Toi non plus. » dit-il en s'écartant. « Tu es toujours aussi belle. »

« Flatteur. » gloussa-t-elle. « Entre, je t'en prie ! »

**Elle ferma la porte derrière lui.**

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, en fait je suis venu pour te ramener à Mystic Falls ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Niklaus souhaite te voir. » expliqua-t-il. « On est près du but, Abby, et on a besoin de toi. »

« Tu sais que me débarrasser de votre père – ou du moins ce que j'ai pu faire – m'a coûté mes pouvoirs, et ma fille. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Bonnie ne sait pas ce que t'as fait pour nous, il est temps qu'elle le sache. C'est elle qui brisera la malédiction, elle a déjà accepté de nous aider. » l'informa-t-il. « Elle est impressionnante, ma mère la déjà contactée. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Abby.

**Kol affirma d'un hochement de tête.**

« Il y a des tas de choses dont vous devez discuter toutes les deux. » dit-il. « S'il te plaît Abby ! »

**Son engagement de sorcière avec la famille Originelle ne pouvait la faire refuser, et puis, elle allait revoir sa fille et tout lui expliquer. **

« Très bien, laisse-moi préparer quelques affaires. » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'attends ! »

**Cela prit une heure à Abby pour prendre une douche, se changer et faire sa valise. **

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Sur le tableau de bord, l'heure indiquait deux heures du matin, lorsque Kol gara sa voiture devant la maison de Sheila. Le perron de la maison était éclairé. Soufflant un bon coup, Abby descendit de la voiture et alla frapper à la porte tandis que Kol lui apportait sa valise.**

« Klaus passera te voir dans la matinée ! » dit-il.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Abby. « Merci Kol ! »

**Il s'en alla mais resta dans l'ombre, adossé à sa voiture. Il observa Sheila prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il imaginait les retrouvailles entre Abby et Bonnie, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Lui aussi avait hâte de revoir sa mère, mais il savait qu'avant, il devait briser la malédiction et rendre à Klaus sa véritable nature. Il monta dans la voiture et quitta le quartier pour rejoindre le Manoir.**

« Ma chérie ! » dit Sheila, soulagée de voir sa fille saine et sauve.

« Pardonnes-moi maman, j'aurais dû revenir mais sans mes pouvoirs… » s'excusa Abby, qui fut entraîné dans la maison où elle avait grandit.

« Tu es revenu, n'en parlons plus. » dit Sheila. « Je t'ai préparé la chambre d'ami. Bonnie dort alors… »

« Je la verrais au réveil. » acquiesça Abby.

**Elles se prirent une nouvelle fois dans les bras avant d'aller se coucher.**

**Le réveil sonna à sept heures du matin. Revigorée grâce à la nuit qu'elle avait passée, sans aucune interruption, Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Elle se sentait bien. Elle n'en connaissait pas encore la raison mais qu'importe, elle avait la pêche… et elle avait très envie de voir un certain vampire aux yeux hypnotisant et au sourire le plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Repoussant les couvertures, elle choisit soigneusement ses vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une longue douche. Trente minutes plus tard, elle portait une robe bustier, dont le bas de la robe était fait d'un voile noir transparent par-dessus une jupe courte. Le bustier était blanc et un élastique autour de la taille marron rendait le tout ravissant. Se souvenant de sa rencontre avec Esther la veille, Bonnie tressa ses cheveux noirs et se maquilla. Satisfaite du résultat – et en espérant que Kol allait craquer, Bonnie attrapa son sac de cours, mit le collier autour de son cou et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se figea et fit tomber son sac lourdement sur le sol. Sa grand-mère n'était pas seule…**

« Maman ! » souffla-t-elle, en la reconnaissant.

« Bonjour Bonnie ! » lui sourit Abby.

« Tu… tu es revenue ? » s'étrangla Bonnie.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment laissé, Bonnie. » dit Abby en s'approchant de sa fille. « Ta grand-mère me tenait souvent informé de tes progrès, et de ta vie. »

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Je t'expliquerais tout après les cours. » répondit Abby. « Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te prendre dans mes bras ? »

**Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, qui lui avait tant manqué ces dix dernières années.**

« Pourquoi t'es revenu que maintenant ? » demanda Bonnie, en s'écartant.

« Il était temps, et puis je manquerais à mon devoir envers les Mikaelson si j'étais resté en retrait. » répondit Abby. « C'est Kol qui est venu me chercher. »

« Il… il savait où t'étais ? » dit Bonnie

« Ma chérie, chaque sorcière Bennett a eu son rôle à jouer parmi cette famille, la mienne a été de protéger Elena en neutralisant leur père, ce que j'ai fais. » exposa Abby. « Il n'est pas mort, mais il ne pourra plus nuire à personne. Si je suis resté en retrait, c'est parce que pour neutraliser Mikael, j'ai utilisé tous mes pouvoirs. Il m'en reste très peu aujourd'hui, mais mes connaissances te seront utiles. »

« Tu… tu vas repartir ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Je ne te quitterais plus jamais ! » répondit Abby.

**Soulagée de cette réponse, Bonnie embrassa sa mère puis sa grand-mère. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait être en retard. Attrapant son déjeuner, elle quitta la maison en courant et monta dans sa voiture.**

« Elle va au lycée avec ce genre de tenue ? » demanda Abby à sa mère.

« Je crois qu'elle veut séduire Kol. » expliqua Sheila.

« Kol ? Et mon bébé ? » répéta Abby. « Va falloir que j'ai une conversation sérieuse avec lui. S'il s'amuse avec ma fille… »

« Elle sait se défendre. » la rassura Sheila.

_**Mystic High !**_

« Bonnie est en retard. » remarqua Jeremy.

**Le groupe était devant le lycée. La cloche allait sonner d'un instant à l'autre, et Bonnie n'était toujours pas arrivée. Kol et Rebekah les rejoignirent.**

« Où est ma sorcière préférée ? » demanda ce dernier.

« En retard ! » répondit Matt, qui regarda ensuite Rebekah. « Salut ! »

« Ta sorcière ? » souleva Elena à Kol.

« Il croit juste au Père Noël ! » se moqua Rebekah.

« Wow, la voilà ! » dit Caroline, dont la bouche formait un O de stupeur.

**Elena la rejoignit dans sa surprise. Matt n'avait d'yeux que pour Rebekah… et Kol failli tourner de l'œil – si cela était possible pour un vampire. Son regard s'attardait sur les jambes de Bonnie, puis sur son buste parfaitement souligné par ce bustier blanc. Elle s'était coiffée de façon à ce que son cou soit dégagé. Kol déglutit à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Son regard accrocha celui de Kol, mais au lieu de parler, une fois à sa hauteur elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, crocheta une main derrière sa nuque, et l'embrassa.**

« Oh merde ! » jura Caroline.

**Bonnie s'écarta. C'était un baiser des plus simples, pas de langues ni rien d'autres que leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, mais cela avait été amplement suffisant pour les déstabiliser.**

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a valu un tel baiser ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est pour m'avoir ramené ma maman ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

**Il lui rendit son sourire, puis, la suivit du regard quand elle passa près de lui pour aller à son premier cours. Kol finit par regarder sa sœur et dit :**

« Qui sait qui croit au Père Noël déjà ? »

« La ferme ! » claqua-t-elle.

**Il lui tira gentiment une mèche de cheveux pour la faire enragée avant de s'éclipser – à vitesse humaine évidement.**

« C'est toujours comme ça entre vous ? » demanda Caroline.

« C'est comme ça dans toutes les familles nombreuses. » répondit Jeremy à la place de l'Originel.

« Vous n'êtes jamais comme ça avec Elena. » dit Matt.

« Ouais bah vous nous connaissez mal. » dit cette dernière.

« Elijaaaaaaah ! » chantonna Jeremy, qui lui valut un coup de poing dans les côtes de la part de sa sœur.

« Ok j'ai rien dit ! » pouffa Matt.

« Ah, tu craques pour mon frangin ! » s'amusa Rebekah. « Les prochaines semaines risques d'être très intéressantes. »

**Ils furent tous rappelés à l'ordre par la cloche annonçant le début des cours.**

**A la pause déjeunée, Bonnie s'isola sur le terrain de foot. Tout en grignotant son sandwich au poulet que sa grand-mère lui avait préparé, elle ouvrit le grimoire d'Esther. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne rien à cette écriture ancienne, elle la trouvait attirante et intrigante.**

_« Tu t'isoles maintenant ? »_

**Elle ferma le grimoire.**

« Je voulais être un peu seule… » répondit-elle, tandis que Kol vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « J'avais espéré que tu me rejoignes. »

« Tu me fais des avances ? » sourit-il.

**Elle lui tira la langue. Grave erreur. En une seconde, Kol s'était collé à elle, une main sur sa joue.**

« Ne fais pas ça, Bonnie. J'essaie de me contrôler avec toi. » dit-il d'une voix basse. « Et je n'y arriverais pas si tu me testes comme ça. »

« Te contrôler ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient. Quand une fille me plaît je fonce sans avoir à faire grand-chose pour l'avoir. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais avec toi c'est différent. Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi, parce que t'es différente des autres. »

« D'accord ! » souffla-t-elle.

« J'ai vraiment très envie de t'embrasser, mais je vais me retenir et attendre notre premier rendez-vous. » dit-il.

« D'accord ! » répéta-t-elle.

**Il lui lâcha la joue mais passa son bras gauche autour de ses épaules et l'attira près de lui, sans qu'elle ne rechigne.**

« Parles-moi de ce que ma mère a fait pour vous ! »

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

« Bonnie veut faire quoi ? » répéta Abby

« Le collier qu'elle porte autour du cou la ramène dans le passé. » expliqua Sheila à sa fille. « Grâce à lui elle peut voir chaque parcelle de la vie des Originels et mieux comprendre son rôle dans tout ça. Pour convaincre Elena elle veut les amener avec elle, ou du moins leur subconscient. »

« Elena est encore sceptique. » comprit Abby.

« Et je ne peux l'en blâmer. » dit Sheila. « J'irais à la cabane trouver de quoi faire une potion. »

« Une potion sera plus efficace qu'un sort. » concéda Abby.

**On frappa à la porte. Sheila alla ouvrir et tomba sur Klaus.**

« Bonjour Sheila ! »

« Bonjour Klaus ! » le salua-t-elle. « Entre, je t'en prie ! »

**Il fit un pas en avant et ne sentit aucune restriction. Il suivit Sheila dans la cuisine.**

« Abby, merci d'être revenu ! » dit-il.

« Merci d'avoir envoyé Kol. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais dis à ton frère de faire gaffe avec ma fille. »

« Oh la, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller seule, et je te rassure elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de mon frère. » dit Klaus avant de rajouter : « Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de lui faire quoi que ce soit de négatif. Le voir agir comme un ado me fait un peu peur. »

« Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça ? » demanda Sheila en l'invitation à s'asseoir.

« Euh, comme un collégien amoureux fou ? Non ! » répondit Klaus.

**Tous les trois prirent place autour de la table de la cuisine. Klaus refusa le café proposé par Sheila.**

« Tu veux savoir où est Mikael, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Abby.

« Oui ! » répondit Klaus. « Je sais que tu as perdu quasiment tous tes pouvoirs à cause de ça, et je suis désolé que tu aies dû en arriver là… »

« J'ai fais ce que je devais faire. » l'arrêta-t-elle. « Et je n'ai pas vraiment tout perdu. Je suis encore connectée aux sorcières et à la nature. Comment crois-tu que je ne sois pas devenue folle pendant dix ans ? »

**Il esquissa un sourire.**

« Abby, je dois savoir s'il y a un risque que quelqu'un le ramène. » dit-il.

« A moins d'avoir une sorcière assez puissante sous le bras et avoir quelque chose ayant appartenu à Mikael ou à moi pour localiser l'endroit où je l'ai piégé, je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait le trouver. » expliqua-t-elle. « Et puis, qui serait assez con pour essayer de s'en prendre à vous ? Les familles Fondatrices ? »

« Elles pourraient si elles apprennent ce que nous sommes. » dit-il. « Mais on va la jouer finement. On doit récupérer un objet qui est en possession des Lockwood. »

« La Pierre de Lune ! » dit Sheila.

« Exact ! » dit Klaus.

« Ils ont dû la cacher. » dit Abby.

« C'est pour ça que je vais laisser Elijah faire le premier pas et nous introduire dans leur famille. » dit-il. « Ils ont toujours ce compas dont tu m'as parlé ? »

« C'est Grayson Gilbert qui le possède. S'il fonctionnait ils auraient déjà découvert la véritable nature de Pearl et de sa fille. » dit Sheila.

« Très bien, on s'occupera du compas plus tard. » dit Klaus.

« Comment comptes-tu t'en emparer ? » demanda Abby.

« Que t'a dit sur notre rencontre d'hier ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'elle vous aiderait, et qu'elle cherchait un moyen définitif de convaincre Elena. » répondit-elle. « Je vais chercher une potion à faire dans mes grimoires pour qu'ils puissent tous voyager dans le passé avec Bonnie. Pourquoi ? »

« Faites cette potion, la suite on verra ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Toi t'as une idée derrière la tête ! » dit Abby.

**Klaus ne répondit pas, mais oui, il avait bel et bien une idée en tête. **

_**Mystic High !**_

**Les cours étaient finit. Matt était devant son casier, et se prenait la tête avec sa sœur, Vicky.**

« Il faut que tu arrêtes. » lui dit-il.

« C'est bon Matt, lâche-moi ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. » railla Vicky, en fermant son casier.

« Un jour tu vas te blesser, ou pire. » claqua Matt. « Je n'ai pas envie de perdre la seule famille qu'il me reste. »

« Je sais ce que je fais Matty, alors respires. » sourit Vicky.

« Tu es accro, et ça va finir par te tuer. » insista Matt. « C'est qui ton dealer ? »

« Va te faire voir ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est Tyler ? » demanda-t-il.

**Il voulut l'empêcher de partir mais une cohorte d'élèves qui sortait d'une classe lui barra la route, et Vicky disparue de sa vue. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Rebekah avait assisté à toute la scène, et quand Vicky voulut quitter le lycée, elle se planta devant la jeune fille qui avait bien l'air d'être shooté aux médicaments.**

« Barres-toi ! » lui dit Vicky.

**Rebekah se contenta de sourire avant de faire marcher son hypnose.**

« Avec quoi tu te drogues ? »

« Des pilules ! » répondit Vicky.

« Qui te les fournis ? »

« Tyler Lockwood ! »

_« Intéressant ! » pensa Rebekah. _« Oublies ce qui vient de se passer ! »

**Vicky cligna des yeux et Rebekah avait déjà disparue.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Elijah entra dans le restaurant et embrassa le tout d'un seul regard. C'était un endroit où se retrouvait fréquemment les jeunes de la ville, il pouvait facilement le dire rien qu'à l'ambiance qui y régnait. Il chercha des yeux la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Elle était assise à une table dans un coin. **

« Pearl, veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai fait attendre. » dit-il poliment.

« C'est moi qui suis en avance. » dit-elle en reprenant contenance. « Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci, il est un peu tôt pour ça. » refusa-t-il, toujours avec autant de classe.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux apprendre tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur les familles Fondatrices, et plus particulièrement sur les Lockwood ! »

* * *

Et voilà, je vous dis à très vite pour la suite en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !

Aurélie !


	11. Alliances

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour,**

Après une longue attente, voici la suite de cette fic. J'ai mis les chapitres en parenthèse le temps de finir un O.S que j'ai enfin pu bouclé, et je peux reprendre mes chapitres alors voici la suite tant attendue !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Rebekah était rentrée chez elle sans Kol, qui trop occupé à séduire Bonnie. Elle laissa son sac à l'entrée et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés moelleux du salon, souriante comme une gamine comblée de cadeaux le jour de Noël, ce que Finn remarqua.**

« Ma chère sœur, tu as l'air ravie. » dit-il. « Puis-je en connaitre la raison ? »

« Nik cherche un moyen de savoir où se trouve la Pierre de Lune, et j'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'il nous faut. Ou plutôt, j'ai trouvé la personne idéale. » exposa-t-elle.

« Tiens donc ! » arqua Finn.

_« Puis-je avoir les détails ? »_

**Klaus se matérialisa dans le salon et observa sa sœur.**

« Tyler Lockwood ! » dit Rebekah.

« Pourquoi le fils d'un membre des Familles Fondatrices nous aiderait ? » demanda Klaus.

« Tu me fais confiance, Nik ? » demanda-t-elle, plus sérieusement.

« Tu sais bien que oui ! » répondit ce dernier.

« Alors attends et tu ne seras pas déçu du résultat. » lui promit-elle.

**Elle fit un clin d'œil à ses frères avant de se lever et de monter dans sa chambre. Elle se changea, opta pour une jupe mi-longue évasée, un dos-nu bleu pour faire ressortir ses yeux, et des bottes. Elle coiffa ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle laissa détachée. Elle refit son maquillage et quand elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle prit son sac à main et s'éclipsa du Manoir. Sa voiture promise par ses frères n'avait pas encore été livrée, et ne voulant pas dévoiler son jeu à ses frères tant qu'elle n'aurait rien de concluant, elle préféra se servir de sa vitesse. Elle arriva plus vite à destination. Le Mystic Grill était un endroit où les gens de la ville se retrouvaient, soit pour être entre pote, soit pour boire un coup etc… En entrant, Rebekah vit son frère Elijah, lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le bar. Elle s'y accouda, embrassa la salle du regard et trouva celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'asseya sur la chaise face à lui.**

« Salut ! »

**Matt, qui avait le nez plongé dans un devoir d'algèbres, leva la tête et aussitôt, il sourit.**

« Salut ! »

« On bosse ? » sourit-elle.

« Il faut bien. » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te cherchais. » avoua-t-elle. « Je peux t'aider pour ta sœur. »

« Hein ? » fit-il.

« Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec elle au lycée. Si tu veux qu'elle arrête de se droguer, je peux l'y obliger. » lui dit-elle.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Vraiment ! » répéta-t-elle. « Et je peux même te donner le nom de son dealer. »

« Elle ne veut pas me le dire mais je suis sûr que c'est Tyler. » dit Matt.

« Ouais c'est lui. » affirma Rebekah. « Je peux non seulement faire en sorte que ta sœur arrête de consommer toute sorte de pilule, mais je peux me servir de Tyler pour savoir si les Lockwood ont toujours la Pierre de Lune ! » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu veux m'aider ? »

« J'ai le droit de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ? » demanda Matt.

**Cette simple question fit rire Rebekah. Non loin, Elijah avait entendu le plan de sa sœur et esquissa un sourire. En faisant ce qu'elle voulait faire, Rebekah aidait non seulement sa famille, mais aussi elle-même. Il reporta son attention sur Pearl qui lui parlait minutieusement des Familles Fondatrices. **

« Êtes-vous sûre que les Lockwood ont toujours la Pierre en leur possession ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en mettrais ma main à couper. » dit Pearl. « Ils ont toujours cru que la Pierre servira dans un rituel brisant la malédiction des loups-garous durant la pleine lune. »

« Mais, pourquoi ne pas continuer de leur laisser croire cela ? » souleva Elijah.

« Tout à fait ! » acquiesça Pearl.

« Je vous remercie de votre temps ! » dit-il.

**Il se leva de sa chaise, et tendit sa main à Pearl, qui l'accepta et se leva à son tour.**

« C'est un plaisir de vous aider. » dit-elle. « Mais accordez-moi une faveur ! »

« Ce que vous voudrez ! » dit Elijah.

« Ma fille suivra Jeremy quoi qu'il décidera alors, faites-en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, s'il vous plait. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Vous avez ma parole ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Pearl, qui savait qu'un Originel tenait toujours parole, hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et quitta le Grill. Elijah se tourna vers sa sœur, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle s'excusa auprès de Matt.**

« Oui Elijah ? » dit-elle en se plantant devant lui.

« J'ai entendu le plan que tu as en tête. » dit-il. « Sois prudente ! »

« Je te le promets, grand frère. » sourit-elle. **Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. **« Tu plais beaucoup à Elena. »

« Plait-il ? » dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Fonces, grand frère. Sors-lui le grand jeu et elle tombera dans tes bras. » lui conseilla-t-elle. « Ne parles pas de mon plan tant que je n'ai de résultats concrets. »

« Comme tu voudras ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Maintenant si tu me le permets, je retourne auprès de mon futur copain. » dit-elle avant de rejoindre Matt.

**Elijah réprima un sourire. Quand sa sœur avait quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – en tête, elle allait jusqu'au bout. Nul doute qu'elle et le jeune Matt seraient ensemble dans les jours à venir. Le jeune homme semblait déjà bien mordu de sa petite sœur, qui obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Il quitta le Mystic Grill, mais en sortant, il tomba nez à nez avec Elena et Caroline.**

« Elena ! » la salua-t-il poliment. « Mademoiselle Forbes ! »

« Elijah ! » souffla Elena.

« En dehors de Kol, est-ce que vous êtes tous aussi gentleman ? » demanda Caroline.

« Parlez-vous pour mon frère Klaus, Miss Caroline ? » demanda Elijah en retour.

« C'est bien possible ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Eh bien, je vais vous laisser papoter et je vais rejoindre Matt et faire mon devoir de calculs qui me prends déjà bien la tête. »

**Elle tapota l'épaule d'Elena et entra dans le restaurant. Elena avait le cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure. Ses pommettes rosirent, son souffle se fit irrégulier tant le regard d'Elijah sur elle la faisait fondre. C'est vrai qu'il était beau à couper le souffle, mais il était un vampire.**

« Pourquoi me craignez-vous, Elena ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave et calme.

« Je ne sais pas encore si je peux vous faire confiance ou non. » répondit-elle.

« Soyez sans crainte, Elena, je ne vous veux aucun mal, bien au contraire. » admit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**En parfait gentleman, il prit sa main dans la sienne et lui fit un baisemain, qui fit flancher le cœur d'Elena. **

« A très bientôt, je l'espère, Elena ! » dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire.

**Il s'éloigna. Elena se tourna pour le suivre des yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le cœur battant, elle le vit monter dans une Mercedes grise flamboyante. Il passa devant elle avec sa voiture, vitre baissée et ils échangèrent un regard avant que la vitre ne masque le beau vampire, qui fit vrombir sa voiture loin du restaurant. Loin d'Elena.**

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » souffla-t-elle.

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Kol avait raccompagné Bonnie chez elle – en la suivant de près avec sa propre voiture. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur la balancelle.**

« Tu penses que ta grand-mère va trouver comment faire ? » demanda Kol.

**Elle lui avait parlé de son idée de ramener Elena et les autres avec elle dans le passé, et que sa grand-mère cherchait une potion pour se faire. **

« Je suis sûre que oui ! » acquiesça Bonnie. « On trouve toujours. »

« Tu crois que dans ton apprentissage avec mes frères, tu trouverais du temps pour dîner avec moi ? » demanda Kol, qui passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

« Oui, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. » répondit-elle.

« T'es sûr hein ? » fit-il, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Oui ! » rit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

**Il lui embrassa le front.**

« Comment tu expliques le fait que je me sente si proche de toi, alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis deux jours ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Kol. « Peut-être que c'était écrit. »

« Tu crois au destin ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Pas toi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. « Je suis une Bennett, croire en notre destinée c'est dans nos gènes. »

« Et dans les miens il y a un ado de dix-sept transformé en vampire alors si tu ne vas pas te changer tout de suite, je vais te sauter dessus. » lui dit-il.

**Bonnie se mit à rire. Malgré tout, elle se leva de la balancelle et entra dans la maison. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt.**

« C'est mieux comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant la pose.

« T'es toujours aussi sexy mais tant que je ne vois pas tes jambes de déesse, c'est parfait ! » répondit-il en se levant. « Allons-y, t'as ton cours de langues étrangères avec mes frères dans dix minutes. »

« Fais pas ton malheureux, c'est pas le même cours que je suivrais avec toi. » le taquina-t-elle.

**Kol perdit légèrement les pédales et plaqua Bonnie contre la portière de sa Camaro. **

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me chauffer. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » dit-elle avant de s'excuser.

« Montes dans la voiture, vilaine fille. » dit-il en lui pinçant les hanches.

**Elle s'exécuta, toujours aussi surprise de son audace.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Elena sirotait un thé glacé tout en rêvassant de sa rencontre précédente avec Elijah.**

« Elle est complètement à l'ouest. » s'amusa Rebekah.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ton frère lui a fait mais ça l'a retourné. » dit Caroline.

« Vous devriez aller chez moi, Bonnie devrait déjà y être. » dit Rebekah.

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça Caroline.

**Elle réussit à extirper Elena de sa rêverie et l'entraina à l'extérieur. Rebekah lui assura qu'elle les rejoindrait très vite, mais qu'elle avait un truc à régler avec Matt.**

« Ma sœur prend sa pause ! » dit-il en rangeant ses affaires. « D'habitude, Tyler l'a rejoint derrière le restaurant. »

« Et bien allons-y ! » dit Rebekah.

**Matt guida Rebekah et fit le tour du restaurant, qui donnait derrière une ruelle déserte. Ils virent Tyler donner un sachet de pilule à Vicky. Matt serra les poings et s'en mêla.**

« Je savais que c'était toi ! » dit-il en s'interposant. « Je vais te faire la peau Lockwood ! »

« Hey, Matt, je ne fais que lui donner ce qu'elle demande. » se défendit Tyler.

« C'est bon Matty, je t'ai déjà dit de me lâcher. » lui dit Vicky.

**Cette fois, Rebekah fit son entrée dans la partie et se planta devant Vicky. Elle utilisa son hypnose et dit :**

« Je veux que tu me donnes ce sachet ! »

**Comme une marionnette, Vicky donna le sachet de pilule à Rebekah.**

« Maintenant tu vas être une gentille fille et aller t'asseoir sur les marches derrière toi. Tu vas rester silencieuse et faire comme si ce qui allait se passer t'est complètement égal. »

**Vicky sourit et fit volte-face. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les escaliers, et posa sa tête contre sa main, et attendit, sans dire un mot. Médusé, Tyler dit :**

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Vicky, reviens ! »

**Mais Vicky ne réagit pas.**

« Tu lui as fais quoi ? » claqua-t-il à Rebekah.

« Hey, tu la ramènes pas sinon je te démoli. » le prévint Matt. « Tu vas arrêter de vendre de la drogue à ma sœur, ou à qui que ce soit d'autres. »

« T'es pas mon père, Donovan, alors lâche-moi un peu ! » répliqua Tyler.

« Rebekah, il est tout à toi ! » dit Matt en faisant un pas en arrière.

**Affichant un sourire de vipère, Rebekah, qui jouait avec une mèche blonde de ses cheveux, s'avança vers Tyler, et s'arrêta à un centimètre de lui.**

« Est-ce que tu couches avec Vicky ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » dit Tyler. « Et puis t'es qui ? »

**Elle testa son hypnose sur lui.**

« Est-ce que tu couches avec Vicky ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondit aussitôt Tyler.

« Hum, je vais pouvoir tirer de lui tout ce que je veux. » apprit Rebekah à Matt.

« Pourquoi ça n'aurait pas été le cas ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Il n'est pas sous Veine de Vénus. » expliqua Rebekah. « Parfait, Tyler, sais-tu que ta famille fait partie d'une lignée de loups-garous ? »

« Non ! » répondit Tyler. « Quoi, des loups-garous ? »

« Oui, et tu en es un, enfin, tu portes le gène mais pour le déclencher il faut que tu tues quelqu'un. » lui dit-elle. « Mais oublions ça veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas pour te parler de ton héritage que je me sers de toi. »

**Elle l'hypnotisa.**

« Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi. »

« Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas ! » acquiesça Tyler.

« Je veux tout savoir des faits et gestes de tes parents. Peu importe ce que c'est, je veux le savoir. » dit Rebekah. « Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux, mais ne te fais pas prendre. »

**Tyler acquiesça.**

« Pendant que tu y es, arrêtes de vendre des substances illicites aux autres. »

**Derrière eux, Matt regardait la scène avec la plus grande attention, intrigué par ce que procédé qu'est l'hypnose.**

« Tyler, tu vas garder pour toi tout ce que je t'ai dis et demandé de faire. Ce sera notre petit secret ! » dit Rebekah sur le ton de la confidence.

« Ce sera notre secret ! » répéta Tyler.

**Rebekah le congédia et Tyler disparu.**

« Vicky, viens un peu ici ma jolie ! » appela Rebekah, qui se tourna vers Vicky.

**Vicky se leva de sa place sur les escaliers et s'approcha de Rebekah.**

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te droguer Vicky, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, il faut que tu prennes soin de ton p'tit frère. » dit la vampire.

« Ouais je, je vais arrêter ! » acquiesça Vicky, qui se tourna vers Matt. « Je suis désolé Matty. »

« Vicky, quand tu rentreras chez toi, tu jetteras tout ce qui pourra te servir à te droguer, et plus une seule goutte d'alcool tant que tu ne seras pas sevrer. » appuya Rebekah en la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Compris ? »

« Ouais, je vais me ressaisir ! »

**A son tour, Rebekah congédia Vicky, qui retourna travailler. **

« Wow ! » fit Matt. « Sacré spectacle. Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble l'hypnose. »

« Eh oui ! » dit Rebekah.

« J'ai déjà vu Anna s'en servir mais jamais d'aussi près c'était… intéressant. » dit Matt. « Vous pouvez hypnotiser n'importe qui ? »

« Seulement ceux qui ne sont pas sous Veine de Vénus. » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est une sorte de kryptonite pour vampire. »

**Matt arqua les sourcils et sourit. Rebekah venait de « sauver la vie » de sa sœur, en l'obligeant par l'hypnose à arrêter les drogues. **

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » demanda Matt.

« Parce que je t'aime bien. » répondit-elle.

**N'était pas connue pour sa timidité, Rebekah prit les mains de Matt dans les siennes, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa aux coins des lèvres. **

« Je n'aurais ma voiture que la semaine prochaine, et j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

**Matt recula, gardant ses mains dans les siennes et l'entraina vers son pick-up.**

« Désolé, ce n'est pas très luxueux. » dit-il en s'installant au volant.

**Rebekah le rassura d'un baiser sur la joue.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Le grimoire d'Esther ouvert sur la table, Bonnie écoutait attentivement les explications de Finn et Elijah. L'ancien langage était très complexe, mais avec de la rigueur et de la concentration, elle y arrivera. **

« Voici un lexique des symboles de notre langage, tu l'apprendras au fur et à mesure. » dit Finn, en lui donnant un carnet.

« Merci ! » dit Bonnie. « Plus vite je le maitriserais, plus vite je pourrais travailler sur le sort. Va falloir que je retourne dans le passé et que j'étudie chaque seconde du rituel de votre mère. Plus j'en apprendrais, mieux ce sera. »

**Elle toucha son collier. Klaus entra dans la bibliothèque.**

« Les autres sont là ! » dit-il.

**Bonnie remballa ses affaires et suivit les trois vampires dans le grand salon. Kol s'y trouvait, et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.**

« On a raté un épisode ? » demanda Finn, en désignant son frère et la sorcière.

« Oh, Bonnie a roulé une petite galoche à votre frère au beau milieu des couloirs du lycée ce matin. » leur répondit Caroline.

**Au souvenir de ce baiser des plus simples, Kol esquissa un sourire ravi.**

« Arrêtons de parler de Kol et de son comportement d'ado qui me donne la nausée et venons-on à l'essentiel. » dit Klaus.

« Quel rabat-joie ! » soupira Rebekah.

« Elijah, que t'as appris notre nouvelle amie ? » demanda Klaus, ignorant sa sœur.

« Il y a cinq Familles Fondatrices. » répondit Elijah. « Les Lockwood, les Fell, les Gilbert, les Forbes et les Salvatore ! »

« Attends ! » l'arrêta Kol. « Salvatore comme dans, Stefan et Damon Salvatore, les deux crétins que Klaus a failli étriper dans les années 20 ? »

« Ceux-là mêmes. » affirma Elijah. « Pearl m'a dit qu'ils ont été transformés par cette chère Katerina en 1864 ! »

« Pourquoi chaque fois que j'entends le prénom de cette traitresse j'ai des envies de meurtres ? » maugréa Klaus.

**Bonnie gloussa. **

« Si t'as un truc qui lui appartient, je peux la localiser. » proposa-t-elle.

« Je vais garder ça dans un coin de ma tête. » dit Klaus.

« Revenons-en à ce qui nous intéresse. » dit Elijah. « Pearl m'a assuré que la Pierre de Lune se trouvait bel et bien en possession des Lockwood, et que Madame le Maire organise souvent des galas de charités pour de nombreuses associations. »

« C'est vrai, chaque année on est obligé de porter de jolies robes et de costumes et d'assister à ces soirées à dormir debout. » dit Caroline.

**Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte. Finn alla ouvrir et revint avec Sheila et Abby. Cette dernière observa sa fille assise très près de Kol et lança un regard légèrement assassin à Kol.**

« Abby, ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons. On dirait que tu vas me faire la peau. » s'étonna le concerné.

« C'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu fais du mal à ma fille. » le prévint Abby.

« Je suis vexé par si peu de confiance après toutes ces années d'amitié. » s'offusqua Kol.

« C'est parce qu'elle connait ton penchant pour les sorcières, frangin ! » dit Rebekah.

« Oh toi la ferme et occupes-toi de ton quaterback ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Avec lassitude, Klaus regarda en l'air et implora intérieurement sa mère de vite guérir pour revenir auprès d'eux et faire en sorte que son plus jeune frère et sa petite sœur cessent leurs chamailleries qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis un millénaire. **

« On se calme les enfants ! » dit Sheila. « Bonnie, ta mère et moi avons trouvé la potion qu'il te faut. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Abby. « Une fois la potion terminée, il faudra que ceux qui voudront venir avec toi dans le passé ajoutent quelques gouttes de sang dans la potion pour être lié à Bonnie. Une fois que vous aurait bu la potion, il vous faudra vous endormir en même temps et que tu te concentres sur le médaillon. Tu devrais être capable de contrôler tes sauts dans le temps désormais. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on pourra s'endormir en même temps ? » demanda Elena.

« Avec des graines de pavots. » répondit Sheila. « On en glissera dans la potion, et croyez-moi vous dormiez avant même de vous en rendre compte. »

« Combien de temps faut-il pour préparer la potion ? » demanda Elijah.

« Quelques heures ! » dit Sheila. « Heureusement j'ai tous les ingrédients à la maison. »

**Bonnie regarda ses amis.**

« On prétexte une soirée pyjama, et Jeremy tu fais croire à tes parents que t'as besoin de Matt pour qu'il t'aide en Histoires, et on passe tous la nuit ici. »

« Ils ne vont jamais gober ça. » dit Elena. « On a reprit les cours que depuis trois jours. »

« Mais si, et puis Jeremy est un excellent menteur. » dit Bonnie.

« Ouais ! » se vanta-t-il.

« Anna, tu fais ce voyage avec nous ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je connais déjà toute l'histoire des Originels, et si Jeremy est convaincu alors je le serai aussi. » répondit Anna.

« Bien, c'est réglé dans ce cas ! » dit Klaus.

« Je vais chercher les ingrédients et je reviens ici avec ce qu'il faut ! » dit Sheila.

« Je t'accompagne ! » dit Finn.

**Il partit avec Sheila et Abby.**

« Nous, on va aller convaincre nos parents. » dit Caroline en se levant.

« Rebekah, où en est ton plan ? » demanda Klaus.

« C'est en bonne voie ! » répondit-elle.

« Je confirme ! » dit Matt. « A tout à l'heure ! »

**Il ne restait plus que les quatre Originels, et Bonnie.**

« J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi retourne ton plan, ma sœur. » dit Klaus.

« Fais-lui confiance Nik, je suis certain que ça marchera. » dit Elijah.

**Kol se pencha vers Bonnie et lui glissa à l'oreille :**

« Je te fais visiter ? »

**Elle ne répondit pas, et se leva. Elle attrapa la main de Kol et le tira à elle. Il su que c'était sa réponse, alors il entrelaça leurs doigts et lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, avant de finir par sa chambre. Bonnie se retrouva le dos plaqué contre la porte, coincé entre celle-ci et Kol.**

« Ne brûles pas les étapes, Kol ! » le prévint-elle, pantelante de désir.

« Je m'y efforce, mais tu me rends dingue. » souffla-t-il. « Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, de te jeter sur mon lit et de te faire l'amour. »

« Continues de me séduire comme tu le fais et ça pourra sans doute se faire. » lui dit-elle en posant son index contre sa bouche. « Ne précipitons pas notre destinée. »

« Tu as raison ! » finit-il par céder.

**Il souffla et se recula à bonne distance de Bonnie. Kol s'assit sur son lit, et se prit le visage entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?**

* * *

Le chapitre suivant sera encore plus long, car j'ai prévu un long retour dans le temps pour Bonnie &amp; Cie !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	12. Préprations

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello mes lecteurs,**

Désolée de l'attente, mais le chapitre est là, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Assise sur son lit, Elena réfléchissait. Elle avait remplie un sac de vêtements de rechanges pour la nuit et le lendemain pour le lycée, et son sac de cours était également prêt depuis plus de cinq minutes, mais elle ne semblait pas décidée à se lever. Elle qui détestait mentir à ses parents, elle allait une fois de plus leur servir un mensonge pour pouvoir passer la soirée en compagnie de ses amis, et d'une fratrie de vampires plus puissante que n'importe quelle armée. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était la clé pour briser une malédiction, l'angoisse la tiraillait chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Sa mort permettrait à Klaus de recouvrer son côté loup-garou. Comment pouvait-elle accepter une telle chose ? En quoi ce saut dans le temps la fera changer d'avis ?**

_« Elena ? »_

**Elle leva la tête vers son frère, qui était sur le seuil de la chambre de la jeune fille. **

« Tu hésites, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comment est-ce que je peux accepter de mourir pour qu'il puisse devenir ce qu'il est réellement ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

**Jeremy s'asseya à côté de sa sœur.**

« On trouvera une solution pour te garder en vie, je te le promets. » dit-il. « Klaus lui-même a donné sa parole qu'il ferait tout pour que tu vives. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Que tu me comprennes et que tu me soutiennes. » martela-t-elle.

« Je comprends ton hésitation et je soutiendrais ta décision, mais ne prends pas de décision hâtive. » répliqua-t-il. « Fais confiance à Bonnie et attends de voir ce qu'il se passera quand on verra ce qu'elle voit depuis trois jours. »

« Si les parents l'apprennent… »

« On s'en fou des parents. » la coupa Jeremy. « Que crois-tu qu'ils feraient s'ils apprenaient qu'Anna est un vampire ? »

**Elena connaissait la réponse. Ses parents dénonceraient Anna et la ferait tuer, ainsi que Pearl. Elena aimait beaucoup Anna et sa mère, et les imaginer mourir à cause de la répulsion de ses parents pour les vampires la rendait nauséeuse. Même si certains vampires étaient des tueurs sans pitié, ceux qu'Elena connaissait, en l'occurrence Anna et Pearl, ne l'étaient pas, et à priori, les Originels non plus… enfin ils avaient dû l'être à certains moments de leur vie – un millénaire c'était long, et ils avaient traversés les époques, vus de nombreuses guerres. Elena laissa échapper un soupir et regarda son frère.**

« C'est bon, je suis prête ! »

**Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. En descendant, leurs valises à la main, ils tombèrent sur leurs parents qui rentraient tout juste de leur journée.**

« Et où allez-vous comme ça ? » demanda Miranda.

« Oh euh, Bonnie organise une soirée pyjama, avec Caroline et moi. Tu sais, notre petit rituel de la rentrée. » dit Elena, qui se surprit de ne pas avoir buté sur son mensonge.

« Tu as fais tes devoirs ? » demanda à nouveau sa mère.

« C'est la rentrée depuis trois jours, on n'a pas encore de vrai devoirs. » dit Elena en balayant l'air du geste de la main.

« Et toi, Jeremy ? » demanda Grayson.

« Matt m'a invité chez lui pour m'aider en Histoires. Je n'ai pas vraiment de devoirs non plus mais comme ce n'est pas la matière où j'excelle le plus, il a proposé de m'aider un peu. » dit Jeremy, qui lui était un expert pour ce qui était de mentir à ses parents.

**Devant l'air hésitant de sa mère, Jeremy insista.**

« S'il te plaît, on vient juste de reprendre les cours. Je ne risque pas de faire quoi que ce soit d'illégal, surtout avec Matt, on va juste travailler un peu mon Histoires et jouer à des jeux vidéos, et Elena aura Sheila pour surveiller une soirée tout à fait sans intérêt qui parlera de maquillage, de mecs et de marque de fer à lisser. »

« Et puis ça vous fera une occasion d'être un peu seul tous les deux. » rajouta Elena.

**Jeremy s'étonna de la soudaine motivation de sa sœur.**

« Vous gardez vos téléphones allumés. » les prévint Grayson.

« A condition que vous ne nous harcelez pas toute la soirée. » dit Jeremy.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça son père.

**Sans attendre une minute de plus, Elena et Jeremy embrassèrent leurs parents et sortirent de la maison. Une fois dans la voiture, Elena mit le contact et quitta le quartier. Ce n'est qu'à un feu rouge où elle se permit de rire. Jeremy suivit. Pendant tout le trajet, ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais le sourire et la brillance de leurs yeux en disait long sur leur état d'esprit. Ils atteignirent le Manoir des Originels et, bagages en mains, furent accueillis par Rebekah, qui remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le salon qu'Elena fit retomber tout le stress qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours et se mit à rire, une main devant la bouche.**

« Elena est devenue cinglée. » fit remarquer Rebekah.

« Non, elle a juste réussit à mentir à nos parents sans sourciller. » lui apprit Jeremy.

« Et c'est censé être un exploit ? » demanda Kol, qui sortit la tête de la cuisine.

**Elena se calma.**

« Venant de moi ? » fit-elle. « Oui ! »

« J'espère simplement qu'ils ne vont pas décider de venir frapper chez moi. » dit Matt. « Ou chez Bonnie, ils sauront que vous avez menti. »

« Non, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils le fassent. Ils n'ont pas souvent la maison pour eux tous seul. » dit Elena, qui frissonna à l'idée. « Ew, je ne veux même pas y penser. »

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant que la fameuse potion soit prête ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Manucure ! » dit Caroline.

« Jeux vidéos ! » renchérit Kol.

**Quand Kol montra à Matt et Jeremy un écran plat gigantesque et différent types de consoles et de jeux, ils avaient tous deux la bouche grande ouverte.**

« Je crois que je vais venir camper ici très souvent ! » dit Jeremy, qui sauta sur un sofa et attrapa la manette la plus proche.

« Moi aussi ! » approuva Matt, qui imita Jeremy.

**Kol les rejoignit et enclencha un jeu. Elena leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère n'allait plus bouger de ce canapé tellement il était accro aux jeux vidéos. **

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ramené en dehors de tes affaires de cours et du rechange pour demain ? » demanda Rebekah d'une seule traite.

« Oh euh, et bien pas grand-chose en fait. Juste un peu de mon maquillage. » avoua Elena.

_« Heureusement tata Caroline a pensé à tout. »_

**Caroline entra les bras chargés. **

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda Klaus, qui venait de descendre le grand escalier du l'entrée.

« Si je dois faire croire à ma mère que je fais une soirée pyjama avec mes copines, il me faut mon matériel. » répondit-elle. « Partant pour une petite manucure ? »

« Je vais passer mon tour. » plaisanta Klaus.

**Rebekah regardait son frère flirter ouvertement avec l'adolescente sans cacher son amusement. Caroline, elle, avait le cœur qui palpitait chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Klaus. Il lui plaisait réellement, et elle espérait au fond d'elle que c'était réciproque. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans la bibliothèque. Rebekah s'approcha de la jeune humaine, passa un bras autour de son épaule et lui dit tout bas :**

« Je connais bien mon frère et je sais qu'il craque pour toi, mais laisses-le venir à toi, tu pourrais bien être très surprise. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Caroline.

« Fais-moi confiance ! » dit Rebekah. « Bon, et si on se la faisait cette manucure ? »

**Bonnie les rejoignit dans le salon et, toutes les quatre étaient assises autour de la grande table. Elena, qui avait délaissée ses ongles durant l'été qui venait de passer, avait les mains posées à plat sur la table, et se faisait dorloter, en quelque sorte par Bonnie et Rebekah, tandis que Caroline s'occupait de ses cheveux. Elijah et Klaus finirent par se montrer et furent surpris de voir qu'Elena se retenait de grincer les dents.**

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Elena. » dit Klaus.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée entre les mains d'une bande de gamine de six ans. » grommela-t-elle. « Aïe, Caroline doucement ne m'arrache pas les cheveux. »

« Ne fais pas ta chochotte. » dit Caroline. « Je veux que tu aies une jolie coiffure pour ce soir. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'on va se faire remarquer quand on sera dans le passé ? » railla Elena.

« Elle n'a pas tort. » dit Bonnie, qui resta concentrée sur les ongles d'Elena qu'elle vernissait de rose pâle. « On sera les seuls à se voir les uns les autres. Pour ce qui est du reste on sera totalement invisible. »

« Mais ce serait tellement sympa de pouvoir porter les tenues de l'époque. » soupira Caroline.

« Ouais, ce serait chouette. » dit Elena sans entrain.

« T'es sérieuse ? » demanda Caroline, pleine d'espoir.

« C'était ironique ! » intervint Elijah.

**Caroline tira sur les cheveux d'Elena une seconde pour la faire enrager de s'être payé sa tête, et reprit sa coiffure. **

« Pourquoi ta grand-mère n'est pas encore là ? » demanda Elena.

« Avec ma mère elles préparent directement la potion chez nous, ça prend plus de temps que prévu. » répondit Bonnie. « Mais elles y arriveront. »

**Le silence retomba à nouveau, et Elena n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Elle attendit, patiemment, que ses deux meilleures amies et Rebekah aient finit de la prendre pour une poupée. Sentant un regard brûlant sur elle, elle leva les yeux et croisa celui d'Elijah, de l'autre bout de la pièce qui avait partiellement le nez plongé dans un livre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et contre toute attente, Elena sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quoi elle devait s'attendre en allant dans le passé, mais en ce qui concernait le présent, elle ne pouvait pas nier davantage la petite étincelle qui faisait vibrer son cœur chaque fois qu'elle regardait Elijah. C'était un vampire certes, mais comme lui avait fait remarquer Caroline la veille, il était torride. **

_« Et voilà ! »_

**Elena fut aussitôt tirée de sa contemplation du beau vampire face à elle. Bonnie et Rebekah avaient finit de lui vernir les ongles, et Caroline avait terminé de la coiffer. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en sentant les deux tresses serrées qui lui serviraient de coiffure pour le reste de la journée. **

« C'est une coiffure de petite fille. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Tu es très jolie. » lui assura Rebekah. « Et je peux te dire un secret ? Tu es de loin le double que je préfère. »

« Merci… enfin je crois. » dit Elena, un peu mal à l'aise.

**Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'excusa avant de sortir de la pièce en prétextant avoir besoin d'air. Elle fit le tour du manoir et se retrouva dans les jardins. Elle lâcha un woah de surprise et d'émerveillement. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Comment avaient-ils réussit à faire pousser un jardin aussi beau en si peu de temps ?**

_« Vous aimez les fleurs ? »_

**Elena tourna la tête et vit Elijah approcher par la droite. Ce qu'il était beau vêtu de ce costume gris et cravate. **

« Oui, j'aime les fleurs. » répondit Elena. « Mais vous n'êtes là que depuis quoi, trois jours alors comment… »

**Elle embrassa le jardin d'un large geste de la main.**

« Nous avons engagés un excellent paysagiste qui a travaillé avec les ouvriers pendant la construction de la maison. » expliqua Elijah.

« C'est magnifique ! » dit Elena.

« Elena, je vois bien à quel point vous êtes encore contrariée par toute cette histoire de rituel et de sacrifice. » dit-il, plus sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. » dit-elle en retenant des larmes.

**Elijah s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et lui prit la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un banc de marbre. Il ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant.**

« Nous avons promis de trouver le moyen de te garder en vie. » dit-il en devenant plus intime en la tutoyant. **Sa voix douce et rauque lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. **« Il y a toujours un moyen. »

« En devenant un vampire ? » souleva Elena.

« C'est une possibilité, mais rien ni personne ne te forcera à en devenir un si tu ne le désires pas. » la rassura-t-il.

« Vous me tutoyez, maintenant. » lui fit-elle remarquer. « Et je me sens bizarre quand vous me regardez. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer toi aussi. » lui dit-il, en caressant distraitement le dos de sa main.

« Est-ce que je leur ressemble ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Elijah comprit que la jeune fille parlait de ses ancêtres, Tatia et Katerina.**

« Physiquement, en tout point. » répondit-il. « Mais tu es très différente, et comme te la dit Rebekah, tu es ma préférée. »

**Elena rougit.**

« Est-ce que tu me dragues ? » demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

« Non ! » dit-il. **Elle eut une légère lueur de déception. **« Pour te séduire je m'y prendrais autrement. »

**La déception fit place à de la joie.**

« A moins que tu aies quelque chose contre les vampires. » dit-il.

« Tant que tu n'essaies pas de me manger, ça ira. » dit-elle en souriant.

**Il porta sa main à son visage et caressa sa joue du pouce. Ils restèrent dans le jardin de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rebekah ne les interrompre bien malgré elle.**

« Sheila et Abby sont rentrées avec la potion. » leur dit-elle.

**Elle servit un sourire complice à Elena et un clin d'œil soutenu à son frère avant de leur tourner le dos. **

« Que vais-je voir ? » demanda Elena, qui accepta la main qu'Elijah lui tendit.

« Beaucoup de choses. » répondit-il. **Il l'aida à se remettre debout. **« Et j'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision. Quoi qu'il arrive je ferai tout pour te garder en vie. »

**Elena le croyait. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais elle se sentait en confiance en sa présence, et au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ils retournèrent dans le manoir. Dans le salon, les meubles avaient été poussés, des couvertures étaient disposées par terre ainsi que des coussins pour chacune des personnes qui iraient dans le passé. Jeremy, Caroline, Matt, Elena, et bien sûr Bonnie.**

« Prêts pour le grand voyage ? » demanda Kol.

« Autant qu'on peut l'être. » dit Elena. « Alors, comment ça marche ? »

« Vous boirez la potion. » dit Abby, qui montra cinq petites fioles entre ses mains et celles de Sheila. « Vous serez aussitôt connectés à Bonnie. »

« Tu penses réussir à contrôler le médaillon ? » demanda Sheila à sa petite-fille.

« Absolument ! » répondit Bonnie.

« Les graines de pavots n'ont-elles pas une durée limité sur notre sommeil ? » demanda Matt.

« En général, si, mais la potion est faite pour vous envoyer dans le passé le temps que vous apprenez ce que vous avez besoin d'apprendre. » expliqua Sheila. « Les graines de pavots vont simplement vous endormir en même temps. »

« Installez-vous ! » leur dit Abby.

**Chacun s'asseya sur une couverture et attendit les instructions. Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, chaque Originel était placé à proximité de chacun d'eux. Abby et Sheila distribuèrent les fioles.**

« Bonnie, contrôle le médaillon et ce qu'il contient. » lui rappela sa mère.

**Bonnie se contenta d'acquiescer et dévissa la fiole. Elle regarda ses amis.**

« A trois, on boit tous ensemble. » leur dit-elle. **Ils acquiescèrent. **« Un… »

**Elle ferma les yeux et la chaleur familière du picotement sur sa peau depuis qu'elle avait le collier se fit sentir.**

« Deux… »

**Elle porta la fiole à ses lèvres.**

« Trois ! »

**Elle vida la fiole et avala le contenu, qui avait un arrière-goût de plante. Le sommeil la gagna aussitôt et elle fut aspirée par le monde des rêves. Kol la rattrapa et l'allongea correctement. Jeremy, Elena, Caroline et Matt sombrèrent eux aussi dans le sommeil en même temps que Bonnie, et furent aidés par Finn, Elijah, Klaus et Rebekah. **

« Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? » demanda Klaus, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le doux visage de Caroline.

« Impossible à dire ! » répondit Abby, qui observait Kol.

**Ce dernier s'était assis à même le sol près de Bonnie.**

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre et à espérer que tout se passe bien. » dit Finn.

…

_**Une vaste forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Le soleil était à son zénith et scintillait à travers les branches qui commençaient à perdre ses feuilles à l'approche de l'automne. Au beau milieu de cette forêt, cinq silhouettes étaient allongés et inconscients sur le sol. Un à un, chacun d'eux se réveillèrent et se redressèrent. Bonnie, Matt, Elena, Jeremy et Caroline se mirent debout.**_

_« On est toujours à Mystic Falls ? » demanda Jeremy._

_**Des rires d'enfants se firent entendre.**_

_« On va bientôt le savoir ! » répondit Bonnie._

* * *

Méchante, moi ? Meuh non j'ouvre juste le chemin vers un chapitre pleins de révélations !

A très vite :)

Aurélie !


	13. Explorer le passé

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir *-***

**Désolée, désolée, désolée de la longue attente mais ce chapitre était tellement long et complexe à écrire que ça m'a prit tout ce temps. J'ai fais de grands changements dans l'histoire des Originels et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_**Une vaste forêt s'étendait à perte de vue. Le soleil était à son zénith et scintillait à travers les branches qui commençaient à perdre ses feuilles à l'approche de l'automne. Au beau milieu de cette forêt, cinq silhouettes étaient allongés et inconscientes sur le sol. Un à un, chacun d'eux se réveillèrent et se redressèrent. Bonnie, Matt, Elena, Jeremy et Caroline se mirent debout.**_

_« On est toujours à Mystic Falls ? » demanda Jeremy._

_**Des rires d'enfants se firent entendre.**_

_« On va bientôt le savoir ! » répondit Bonnie._

_« Est-ce qu'on doit se cacher ? » demanda Caroline._

_« Non, seuls nos subconscients ont fait le voyage. » répondit à nouveau Bonnie. « On est là en simple spectateur. »_

_**Soudain, une tête blonde, une aux courtes boucles châtaines et une brune – une fille et deux garçons – se mirent à courir à travers les arbres sans cesser de rire. Ils se cachèrent derrière un bosquet, tandis que deux autres enfants, plus âgés entre douze et quatorze ans, firent leur apparition.**_

_« On va vous trouver ! » chantonna l'un d'eux._

_« Chut, Elijah tu vas les faire fuir. »_

_« Ce n'est qu'un jeu Finn. » lui dit le jeune Elijah._

_**Elena observa la version jeune d'Elijah. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Pas étonnant qu'en grandissant il était devenu encore plus séduisant. Elle en déduisit que les trois enfants qui se cachaient n'étaient autre que Rebekah, Kol et Klaus. Mais où était le plus jeune ? Celui qui était mort ? Les versions jeunes de Finn et Elijah s'approchaient du bosquet où étaient cachés leurs jeunes frères et sœurs. Sans prévenir, ils les attrapèrent, les faisant rire aussitôt. **_

_« Trouvés ! » ricana Finn. _

_« LES ENFANTS ! »_

_**Les cinq enfants, ainsi que Bonnie et les autres se retournèrent de concert pour apercevoir une femme aux longs cheveux couleurs miel, et très enceinte.**_

_« Et si vous veniez m'aider ? » _

_« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Matt, alors que les frères et sœurs se dirigèrent vers la femme._

_« Esther ! » répondit Bonnie. « Leur mère, et la sorcière Originelle. »_

_« Elle était vraiment belle. » dit Caroline._

_« Oui, c'est vrai ! » acquiesça Bonnie._

_**Esther et les enfants disparurent… mais une voix s'éleva derrière eux. Une voix qui donna froid dans le dos à Caroline, et qui fit grincer des dents à Bonnie. Ils se retournèrent pour voir une nouvelle scène du passé des Originels, toujours dans la forêt. Bonnie avait vu juste, il s'agissait bien de Mikael, avec ses cheveux blonds qui descendaient en cascade sur sa nuque. L'enfant qui était à ses côtés, tenant un arc entre ses mains tremblantes ne pouvaient qu'être Klaus. Elle savait à quel point l'hybride avait souffert toute son enfance à cause de son père. L'enfant tira mais la flèche manqua le daim, qui couru à travers les bois. Avec horreur, Caroline, Elena, Matt et Jeremy virent Mikael arracher violemment l'arc des mains du garçon, et le pousser dans la terre.**_

_« Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. » claqua Mikael de sa voix dure. « Incapable de tuer une bête pour nourrir ta famille. Tu es faible ! »_

_**Il leva la main mais n'eut pas le loisir de le frapper, que quelqu'un s'interposa.**_

_« Arrêtez père ! » quémanda Elijah._

_**Mikael balança l'arc au sol, faisant sursauter Klaus à cause de la rudesse de son geste, puis, s'éloigna. Elijah attendit que son père soit hors de vue, avant d'aider son jeune frère à se relever.**_

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je suis nul. » marmonna Klaus._

_« Mais non, tu n'arrives juste à rien quand tu es avec papa. » le rassura Elijah. « Je vais t'apprendre. »_

_« T'es sûr ? » demanda Klaus._

_« Les frères c'est fait pour s'entraider. » lui sourit Elijah. « Allez, et si on allait se trouver une proie ? »_

_**La scène changea sans que le groupe du futur n'ait à le voir venir. Ils changèrent également de décor. Toujours dans la forêt mais avec une végétation plus importante.**_

_« Heureusement que nos subconscients ne peuvent pas avoir le tournis. » dit Caroline en regardant autour d'elle. « Mais où est-ce qu'on est cette fois ? »_

_« Tu arrêtes un peu de te plaindre ? » dit Bonnie. « On a fait un bond de quelques années en avant. »_

_« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Matt._

_« Je le sens grâce au médaillon. » répondit Bonnie. « Attendez-vous à voir nos amis tel que nous les connaissons. »_

_**La première personne qui entra dans ce décor fut Esther, le visage inquiet et le regard voilé de terreur.**_

_« Niklaus ! » souffla-t-elle._

_**Comme si elle était guidée par une quelconque odeur, elle se mit à courir et chercha son fils. Bonnie redouta la scène qu'ils allaient voir. Elle se rappelait d'un moment particulier lorsqu'elle avait touchée le médaillon pour la première fois. Elle se souvint avoir vu Klaus l'épaule en sang…**_

_« NIKLAUS ! »_

_**Le hurlement d'Esther les fit tous sursauter. Le médaillon ne les aurait pas conduits à ce moment précis pour rien, alors Bonnie ouvrit la voie et passa devant les autres. Le tableau qui se peignit devant eux la laissa sans voix. Esther était agenouillée à la hauteur de Klaus, qui avait bel et bien l'épaule en sang, comme s'il avait transpercé par une épée. **_

_« Mon Dieu ! » souffla Elena._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Esther, qui appuya sur la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie. « Tu t'es encore battu avec ton père ? »_

_« Il m'a provoqué. » dit Klaus, dont chaque mot prononcé lui envoya une onde de douleur à travers tout le corps. « Il m'a traité de lâche… et puis il m'a… arraché ça… »_

_**Il montra un collier de cuir avec pour pendentif un oiseau de métal. Un cadeau qu'Esther avait fait à son fils.**_

_« Je vais… mou… »_

_« Chut, non je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot. » l'arrêta Esther, qui tourna la tête et cria le nom d'Elijah._

_**Ce dernier arriva. Il était bien plus âgé, et ses cheveux avaient… poussés. Le groupe fut magiquement transporté dans la scène suivante qui n'était que la continuité de la précédente. Klaus était allongé sur un lit de fortune, les cheveux collants de sueurs, torse nu et l'épaule dégoulinante de sang. Sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'observer, Bonnie et ses amis regardèrent Esther et Elijah soigner Klaus, qui souffrait. Les pans de la tente s'ouvrirent sur Rebekah. La voyant vêtue de sa longue robe, de ses longs cheveux blonds dorés lâchés sur ses épaules, Matt ne pu détacher son regard. Elle était tellement jolie étant humaine…**_

_« Nik ! » souffla-t-elle._

_**Les larmes aux yeux, elle se hâta au chevet de son frère.**_

_« Klaus ? »_

_**C'était une petite voix fluette que ni Bonnie ou Elena ne connaissaient. Un jeune garçon, qui devait être âgé de douze ans tout au plus, entra dans la tente et s'approcha du lit où était allongé le blessé. **_

_« Sors d'ici Henrik ! » le commanda sa mère, qui broyait des herbes dans un bol._

_« Il est blessé ! » dit Henrik._

_« Sors ! » hurla Esther. « Finn, fais-le sortir ! »_

_« Non ! » refusa Henrik, qui voulut s'approcher de son frère blessé mais Finn, plus grand et plus fort, le prit par la taille et le porta hors de la tente malgré ses cris de protestations._

_**Les minutes s'écoulèrent. **_

_« Comment peut-il être le vampire le plus puissant qu'on connait alors qu'étant humain… » dit Elena sans finir sa phrase. _

_« Je serai devenu pareil si j'avais été à sa place. » dit Jeremy._

_« Vous n'avez encore rien vu. » dit Bonnie, qui sous-entendait le soir où Mikael avait forcé Esther à poser la malédiction sur son fils._

_**A ce souvenir, Bonnie en frissonna… Le décor changea. La tente fit place à la forêt.**_

_« Et rebelote ! » grommela Caroline._

_**Mikael était devant eux, un couteau à la main, et le lança soudainement en direction de la biche qui se dressait non loin, mais le couteau fut dévier de sa course. La tête de la biche fit un tour sur le côté et la bête tomba raide morte, sous les yeux incrédule du viking.**_

_« Sais-tu dans quel état tu as laissé mon fils ? »_

_**Mikael se retourna vers sa femme, des traces du sang de Niklaus encore frais sur ses doigts et sa robe. Le visage dur, elle fixa son mari comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Son mari ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.**_

_« J'ai passé des heures à faire en sorte qu'il n'ait aucune infection par ta faute. » claqua-t-elle._

_« Et bien, il est vivant. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il résisterait. » dit Mikael, un rictus en coin._

_« Tu n'as vraiment plus aucune once de bonté en toi. » dit-elle avec mépris. « Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai aimé. »_

_« Il a été enterré il y a bien longtemps. » admit-il._

_**Bonnie pu voir le visage d'Esther se voiler, l'espace d'une seconde, d'une tristesse infinie, mais qui s'évapora pour laisser à nouveau place à la colère.**_

_« Tu crois que t'es le seul à souffrir de la mort de Freya ? Tu étais à la guerre et c'est moi qui ait tout fait pour la sauver, mais cette foutue maladie a prit ma petite fille. Elle est morte dans mes bras, c'est moi qui l'aie enterré pour qu'elle repose en paix. Ce jour-là j'ai perdue une partie de moi qui s'est reconstruite à la naissance de mes autres enfants. Je les aime autant que j'ai aimé Freya, contrairement à toi qui passe ton temps à les mépriser parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi arrogant et sournois que toi, mais devines-quoi Mikael, tout le monde n'est pas un viking sanguinaire comme toi. Niklaus est peut-être incapable de te battre dans un combat à l'épée, mais au moins il est entouré par des gens qui l'aiment, par des frères, une sœur et une mère qui tiennent à lui, à défaut d'avoir l'amour de son père. Ce n'est pas à lui de nourrir ta famille, c'est à toi. Ne t'avise plus de le toucher ! »_

_« Ou sinon quoi, femme ? » claqua Mikael._

_« Ne me provoques pas, Mikael. » le prévint-elle. « T'es incapable d'aimer Klaus ? Parfait, mais restes loin de lui sinon tu le regretteras. »_

_**Et elle tourna les talons. Le paysage se figea. **_

_« Bonnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Matt._

_« Rien, je demande juste au médaillon de me laisser une minute le temps qu'on digère ce qu'on vient de voir. » répondit la sorcière. « Enfin, que vous digérez ce qu'on vient de voir. »_

_« Parce que tu as vu pire ? » s'étrangla Caroline._

_« Malheureusement ! » souffla Bonnie. « Vous êtes prêts pour ce qui va suivre ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui nous attends maintenant ? » demanda Elena, qui ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux les traits durs de Mikael. _

_**Cet homme lui fit froid dans le dos alors qu'il n'était pas réellement face à face.**_

_« Le pire ! » dit Bonnie, qui regarda sa meilleure amie. « Tu es prête, Elena ? »_

_« Pas vraiment, mais on n'a pas le choix. » dit Elena. « Le médaillon ne nous laissera pas nous réveiller tant qu'il nous aura pas montré la mémoire qu'il contient pour que je puisse faire un choix. »_

_« Très bien, mais un conseil : soyez fort ! » leur dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux._

_**La magie du médaillon l'envahit et ils furent transportés à nouveau dans le temps. Il faisait nuit, et ils étaient devant une caverne de roche, d'où Klaus en sortit, une cape sur les épaules dont il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Il quitta la sécurité des roches pour s'aventurer loin du village.**_

_« Est-ce qu'on doit le suivre ? » demanda Caroline._

_« Une minute ! » répondit simplement Bonnie._

_**Ils attendirent donc, pour voir le plus jeune membre de la famille sortir à son tour des grottes. **_

_« Que va-t-il lui arriver ? » demanda Jeremy, qui su aussitôt que quelque chose allait se produire._

_**Bonnie ne répondit pas.**_

_« Bonnie ! » martela Jeremy_

_**Elle ne répondit toujours pas, et se contenta d'emboiter le pas au jeune Henrik, qui se faufilait dans les bois sur les traces de son aîné. Il sembla à Bonnie que le temps défilait plus rapidement à chaque pas, et des cris d'hommes et de loups se mêlèrent aux ténèbres de la nuit.**_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Matt._

_**Bonnie continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'Henrik ne s'arrête derrière un arbre pour guetter son frère, qui observait – ou plutôt qui espionnait – derrière un rocher, quelque chose qui s'étendait par-delà la colline. Henrik fit un pas de côté, marcha sur une brindille qui craqua et fit se retourner Klaus, qui s'approcha et découvrit son jeune frère.**_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _

_« Je veux les voir se transformer moi aussi. » dit Henrik._

_« Hors de question. Retournes aux cavernes. » répliqua Klaus._

_« S'il te plaît ! » quémanda Henrik._

_« Ecoutes quand on te dit quelque chose, et va t'en. » siffla Klaus._

_**Un hurlement de loup se répandit dans la nuit. Klaus décida que son frère ne devait pas rester là, alors il lui empoigna le bras et fit le chemin en sens inverse, retournant aux cavernes, à l'abri. **_

_« Mon Dieu ! » souffla Caroline, plaquant une main sur sa bouche lorsque des yeux jaunes s'éclaircirent derrière Klaus et son frère. _

_**Un grognement sourd retentit, figeant Klaus l'espace d'une seconde. Il porta doucement sa main gauche à sa taille, où une fine ceinture cachait une dague. **_

_« Klaus, c'était quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Henrik._

_« Tu vas courir, le plus vite possible, t'as compris ? » souffla Klaus._

_« Pourquoi ? » dit Henrik._

_« T'as compris ? » grinça Klaus._

_« Oui j'ai compris mais… »_

_« Cours ! » claqua Klaus._

_**Gardant une main sur la dague, il tira son frère de l'autre main et se mit à courir. Il pouvait entendre le loup leur courir après. Mais pourquoi son frère l'avait-il suivit ? Il devait à tout prix éviter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais la peur qui tiraillait le jeune Henrik l'empêchait de courir à son maximum, et il trébucha, s'écroulant par terre. Klaus bascula en avant et se redressa pour entendre les cris de son frère. En se tournant, il vit le loup se jeter sur son frère, planter ses griffes et ses crocs dans ses chairs. **_

_« KLAUS… AIDES-MOI ! » hurla Henrik, de peur et de douleur._

_**Impuissants, Matt, Jeremy, Elena et Caroline assistèrent au massacre et regardèrent Klaus tirer la dague de son fourreau avant de se jeter sur le loup, plantant la lame dans son flan avec un son guttural, le blessant gravement. La bête disparue dans les ténèbres de la nuit, hurlant de douleur, mais Klaus s'en moquait et tenta d'apaiser les blessures de son jeune frère, qui agonisait.**_

_« Non, non non non non non... » répéta-t-il inlassablement tandis qu'Henrik crachait du sang._

_« Je… suis… désolé… » crapota Henrik, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. _

_« Tiens le coup, je te ramène chez nous. » dit Klaus, qui le porta dans ses bras._

_**Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêta pour les voyageurs du futur. Tout se déroula rapidement devant leurs yeux. Klaus ramenant le corps de son frère à sa famille, les cries d'Esther et de Rebekah, l'impuissance d'Ayanna pour sauver le garçon, et ils assistèrent à la mort du plus jeune membre des Mikaelson. Même si Bonnie réussit à contrôler ses émotions et à ne pas pleurer, il n'en n'était pas de même pour ses amis. Elena et Caroline avaient le visage strié de larme, et Matt et Jeremy serraient les poings. Ils avaient ressentis le besoin d'intervenir mais ils n'étaient là qu'en simple spectateurs. **_

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû nous montrer ça. » déglutit Matt._

_« Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. » claqua Bonnie. « Je ne fais que donner de l'énergie et contrôler le médaillon, pas les souvenirs qu'il renferme. Vous devez comprendre pourquoi ils sont devenus ce qu'ils sont, et la mort d'Henrik en est la première cause. »_

_« Quoi ? » fit Caroline._

_**Pour répondre, Bonnie leur intima de regarder la suite. Mikael suggérant à Esther et Ayanna de performer un rituel qui rendrait sa famille invincible. Ayanna refusa d'utiliser cette forme de magie noire, mais Esther voyait en cette solution une manière de libérer ses enfants de la crainte de leur père, spécialement Klaus, alors elle fit le rituel sur Mikael, qui devint le tout premier vampire grâce au sang de Tatia. Elena resta bloquée sur cette image quelques secondes. La ressemblance était très frappante, et un certain malaise s'empara d'elle, le temps que dura cette vision. Ensuite, ils virent avec horreur Mikael transpercer le cœur de ses enfants de sa longue épée, puis assistèrent à leur résurrection et à leur transformation. De là, suivit le premier meurtre de Klaus, un soir de pleine lune et le gène du loup-garou qui se déclencha. Klaus hurlait de douleur suite aux craquements de ses os, de son corps tout entier.**_

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » s'étrangla-t-il, les yeux jaunis par la transformation, et les crocs saillants tandis que Mikael regardait son fils avec dégoût._

_« Tu es un monstre ! » persifla Mikael, qui s'éclipsa en le laissant seul._

_**Klaus se transforma en loup-garou. Tout se passa très vite, et le matin arriva avec une Esther en pleine panique totale, courant dans les bois à la recherche de Klaus. Elle le trouva allongé derrière un bosquet, nu, couvert de sang et de sueur, et le corps tremblant. Le visage strié de larme, Esther se hâta près de lui, le réveillant d'une légère secousse magique.**_

_« Pardonnes-moi, Niklaus, pardonnes-moi. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité. » _

_**Elle déposa sa tête ses genoux, et caressa ses boucles jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Elijah et de Finn, qui recouvrirent leur frère d'une couverture. **_

_« Vous auriez pu nous le dire, mère. » dit Finn. « Nous aurions pu le protéger plus. »_

_« Tout s'est passé si vite. » sanglota Esther. « Votre père m'a forcé à vous transformer, et si j'ai accepté c'était uniquement pour vous libérer de son emprise. Il va haïr Klaus encore plus, et j'ignore ce qu'il me fera maintenant qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas son véritable père. » _

_« Espérons qu'il va l'ignorer. » dit Elijah._

_**Mais ce n'était pas ce que virent Elena et les autres. Avec horreur, ils virent Mikael étrangler Esther, sans la tuer mais suffisamment pour l'empêcher de se concentrer sur sa magie.**_

_« Tu n'es qu'une traitresse, et tu vas me le payer. » claqua-t-il. « Tu vas y remédier, et te débarrasser de cette bête qui est en lui. »_

_**Il desserra légèrement ses doigts pour la laisser parler un peu, mais Esther dit :**_

_« Jamais ! »_

_« Je me doutais que tu dirais cela. » dit-il dans un sourire carnassier. __**Il brandit de son autre main un pieu, qui fit naitre un sentiment de terreur dans les yeux d'Esther. **__« Si tu refuses, je vais planter ce pieu dans le cœur de ton précieux Finn, puis dans celui d'Elijah, et Kol, et Rebekah jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me restera plus que ce bâtard à éliminer. »_

_« Non ! » s'étrangla Esther._

_« Fais ce que je t'ordonne, et tes enfants que tu aimes tant vivront une longue vie. » martela-t-il avant de la relâcher. « Si tu utilises ta magie sur moi, je te tuerais de mes propres mains, sorcière ! »_

_**Elle s'était écroulée sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle éclata en sanglot. Elle fut rejointe par Ayanna, qui consola et conseilla son amie, mais Esther ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir ses enfants mourir pour ses péchés. La scène suivante montra Klaus, enchainé sur une croix de bois par Mikael et Elijah. Il les suppliait de le libérer, sentant la pleine lune appeler son côté loup. Bonnie revivait la scène une seconde fois, l'ayant déjà vu la première nuit où elle avait portée le médaillon.**_

_« Je ne peux pas regarder ça. » dit Caroline, qui tourna le dos à la scène et se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les hurlements de supplice de Klaus, et les pleurs de supplique de Rebekah et Kol, maintenus à terre par la magie d'Esther. _

_**Ils assistèrent donc à la pose de la malédiction qui brida le côté loup-garou de Klaus, faisant de lui un simple vampire. Quand ce fut fait, et que la pleine lune n'eut plus le moindre effet sur Klaus, Mikael eut un rictus appréciateur et s'en alla sans prendre la peine de détacher son fils. Effondrée, Esther relâcha sa magie et Kol, Rebekah et Finn furent libérés du champ de force invisible qui les empêchait de bouger, et se ruèrent tous vers Klaus, qu'Elijah avait détaché. Esther ne bougeait pas d'un cil, tenant dans la main la Pierre de Lune ayant servit au rituel. Elle qui avait de grand pouvoir, elle n'avait pas réussi à se soustraire de la menace de son mari. Elle aurait pu mais qui sait ce dont Mikael aurait été capable. La vie de ses enfants comptait plus pour elle que tous les pouvoirs du monde. Il était temps qu'elle se libère de tout ça. Il y avait un moyen pour Klaus de briser la malédiction, mais pour cela il devait attendre cinq siècles, voire plus et que la plus puissante des sorcières que la Terre ait jamais habitée voit le jour. Ce jour-là, et avec les bons ingrédients en mains, il pourra se libérer de ses chaînes, et pour cela il faudrait qu'ils fuient leur père, tous les cinq. Elle devra rester en arrière, cicatriser et guérir jusqu'au jour où ils seraient enfin réunis. Le feu s'était tarit par la pluie qui se déversa sur chacun d'eux. Esther laissa l'eau laver sa culpabilité et son anxiété de tout son corps et son âme, puis, se redressa et rentra au village sans un regard pour ses enfants.**_

_« Que fait-elle ? » demanda Matt._

_« Elle va conclure le pacte qui lie toute ma famille à la sienne. » répondit Bonnie._

_**Caroline avait réussit à retrouver son sang-froid, bien qu'elle tremblait à défaut d'avoir froid. Ils virent Esther et Ayanna sceller un pacte de sang.**_

_« Il faut les guider, Ayanna, moi je suis trop faible pour l'instant. » dit Esther. « Leur vie est plus importante pour moi que toute la puissance du monde. » _

_**Elle déglutit péniblement.**_

_« Tu les aideras à fuir ? Tu les aideras à se cacher de lui ? » implora Esther, les mains tremblantes._

_« Je te le promets ! » dit Ayanna. « Nos deux familles sont liés pour l'éternité à présent. »_

_**Elle s'empara d'une fiole et la donna à Esther.**_

_« Tu auras cinq minutes tout au plus pour leur faire tes adieux. » _

_« Et Mikael ? » demanda Esther._

_« Je me charge de lui, occupes-toi de tes enfants. » répondit Ayanna._

_**Et c'est ce que fit Esther. A nouveau impuissant, ils assistèrent au suicide d'Esther, qui tomba raide morte suite au poison dans les bras de Kol. Elle avait fait amende honorable auprès de Klaus, puis leur avait demandé de toujours rester unis quoi qu'il arrive, et le poison avait atteint son cœur, la tuant sur le coup. Bonnie avait déjà assisté à cette scène éprouvante. Ayanna arriva et expliqua les choix de leur mère aux cinq vampires. A la grande surprise d'Elena, Caroline, Matt et Jeremy, les Originels apprirent qu'ils étaient débarrassés de Mikael pour les cent années à venir, Ayanna ayant effectué un sortilège qui garderait Mikael dans un long sommeil jusqu'à la mort de la sorcière. Grâce à des potions et des sortilèges, elle resterait en vie le temps pour elle de former et guider les futures sorcières Bennett qui devront maintenir le pacte de sang conclu entre Ayanna et la Sorcière Originelle. Le temps se figea.**_

_« Vous avez besoin d'une pause ? » leur demanda Bonnie._

_« Non ! » répondit Elena. « Finissons-en au plus vite ! »_

_**Cette fois, les souvenirs du médaillon firent un bond dans le temps de plusieurs siècles en avant. Ils se retrouvèrent au temps des Lord et Comtesse, dans un somptueux Manoir Londonien au 15**__**ème**__** siècle, et tombèrent à nouveau sur un double d'Elena.**_

_« C'est elle, Katerina ? » demanda Jeremy._

_« Oui ! » répondit Bonnie. _

_**Les scènes défilèrent comme si on avançait un film en accéléré, pour ensuite s'arrêter sur une grande pièce, qui abritait les Originels. Elégants, classieux et plus unis que jamais. **_

_« Je ne crois pas que je me ferai aux cheveux longs. » gloussa Caroline._

_« Chut ! » lui intima Bonnie, qui avait tout de même un sourire en coin._

_**Même Elena eut envie de rire mais elle s'abstint et observa la scène.**_

_« Nous approchons du but. » dit Kol._

_« Enfin ! » souffla Klaus. _

_« Tu n'auras attendu que sept cent ans ! » le taquina son jeune frère._

_**Ils eurent à peine le temps de rire de la blague de Kol, qu'une jeune femme à la peau mate entra en trombe dans la pièce. Elle portait une longue robe verte, et sa chevelure d'ébène tombait en cascade autour de ses épaules.**_

_« Pardonnez-moi d'entrer de la sorte, mais Katerina s'est échappé. » annonça-t-elle._

_« QUOI ? » éclata Klaus, qui se retourna d'un mouvement sec._

_« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Je m'apprêtais à retourner dans ma chambre pour préparer les derniers détails du rituel quand je l'ai vu quitter le Manoir et s'engouffrer dans les bois à toute vitesse. Je suis venue vous prévenir. » expliqua la jeune femme, qui n'était autre qu'une ancêtre de Bonnie. « Souhaitez-vous que je la suive à la trace ? »_

_« Non, gardes tes forces, au cas où nous aurions besoin de faire appel à ta magie. » lui intima Elijah. « Je pars tout de suite à sa recherche. »_

_« Je t'accompagne. » dit Finn._

_« Mon Dieu ! » souffla soudain la sorcière._

_« Qu'y a-t-il, Charlotte ? » demanda Rebekah._

_**La sorcière ne répondit pas, et quitta la pièce en courant. Elle gagna sa chambre, qu'elle trouva sens dessus dessous. Elle chercha dans tous les recoins, dans les tiroirs, sous le lit. Rien.**_

_« Charlotte, expliques-nous ! » s'enquit de dire Kol._

_**Tremblante, elle se tourna vers les Originels.**_

_« La Pierre de Lune a disparue ! »_

_**Tout se passa très vite et ils n'eurent pas le temps de tout détailler. Finn et Elijah se lançant à la poursuite de Katerina dans les bois, qui se retrouva dans une chaumière et finit par se transformer en vampire pour échapper à Klaus. A ce moment-là, le médaillon arrêta la diffusion des souvenirs de cette époque, et les emmena à Mystic Falls, en 1864.**_

_« Une petite minute. » dit Elena. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas vu la réaction de Klaus ? »_

_« Le médaillon nous montre ce qu'il contient, et la réaction de Klaus ne fait pas partie de ses priorités. » répondit Bonnie. « Maintenant arrêtez de vous plaindre et contenez-vous d'observer. »_

_« Ok alors, à quelle époque est-on ? » demanda Caroline._

_« Je n'en suis pas sûre. » dit Bonnie._

_**Il faisait nuit. Une forme se mouva entre les arbres de la forêt jusqu'à atteindre ce qu'ils reconnurent être le pont Wickery. Quand ils virent le visage de l'inconnu, Bonnie la reconnut.**_

_« Emily ! » souffla-t-elle._

_« Ton ancêtre ? » demanda Jeremy._

_« Oui ! » dit Bonnie._

_« Bonsoir Emily ! » fit une voix qu'ils reconnurent. _

_**Une silhouette masculine sortit de l'ombre. Il ôta sa capuche.**_

_« Bonsoir Finn ! » dit Emily. « Que fais-tu ici ? Klaus a peur que j'échoue ? »_

_« Non, bien au contraire il sait que tu réussiras. » sourit Finn. « Je suis simplement là pour voir comment toi, tu te sens. »_

_« Très bien. » dit Emily. « J'ai assez d'énergie en moi pour enfermer ces vampires. »_

_« Bien, mais rappelles-toi, ils ne doivent pas mourir. » lui dit Finn._

_« Rassures-toi, le sort que j'ai prévu à cet effet les gardera à l'abri des flammes qui consumeront le tombeau, et lorsque le prochain double Petrova sera né, Klaus aura un vampire à sacrifier pour le rituel qui l'attendra dans le tombeau. » lui assura Emily._

_**Ils échangèrent un sourire complice qui fit froid dans le dos aux spectateurs virtuel. La scène suivante montra l'emprisonnement des vampires de Mystic Falls dans le tombeau que Bonnie avait rouvert un an plus tôt pour en libérer Pearl. Ils virent Anna se faire retenir par Emily.**_

_« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas tu la reverras. Le feu ne les atteindra pas, je te le promets ! »_

_« Pourquoi nous montrer ça ? » demanda Matt. « On sait déjà ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. »_

_« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Bonnie. « Peut-être qu'Anna ne nous a pas tout dit. »_

_« Ou peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas tout. » dit Jeremy._

_« Peut-être ! » acquiesça Bonnie._

_**Ce qu'ils virent par la suite attira toute leur attention. Bonnie ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé entre l'emprisonnement des vampires et la scène qui se déroula à l'instant même sous leurs yeux, mais ils virent Emily marcher jusqu'au pont, une torche à la main au beau milieu de la nuit. **_

_« Bonsoir Emily ! »_

_**Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Katherine. Cette dernière attrapa la sorcière par le cou, la plaqua contre un arbre et planta la lame d'un couteau dans son ventre.**_

_« NON ! » s'écria Bonnie._

_**Apparemment, personne n'avait su que Katherine était la cause de la mort d'Emily Bennett. Elle s'était emparée de la torche et l'avait jeté dans le lac. **_

_« Merci d'avoir prit soin de Stefan et Damon pour moi. » sourit Katherine._

_« Co… comment… » _

_« Comment je me suis échappé ? » dit Katherine à la place d'Emily. « Oh mais j'ai toujours un plan B, et un plan C, et un plan D… Tu crois que je ne savais pas pour qui tu travaillais réellement ? Les rumeurs comme quoi les sorcières Bennett sont alliées avec les tous premiers vampires sont vraies, mais tu vois, Emily, Klaus n'a pas réussi à me sacrifier il y a quatre siècles, et il ne me sacrifiera pas cette fois encore. »_

_**Se sachant condamnée, Emily utilisa son dernier recours. La lame du couteau n'était pas planté entièrement dans sa chair, alors elle posa sa paume sur la lame et l'entailla, avant de plaquer sa paume ensanglantée contre la bouche de Katherine, qui ne vit rien venir et avala le sang de la sorcière.**_

_« Tu… je t'ai marqué. Peu importe où… tu te cacheras, mes descendantes te retrouveront, et Klaus te le fera payer. » _

_« Pas si je les tue avant. » maugréa Katherine._

_« Tu… tu ne pourras pas les approcher, fais-moi confiance. » sourit Emily._

_**Du bruit attira l'attention de Katherine, et une voix masculine retentit.**_

_« Oh, on dirait que tonton Finn est à l'heure au rendez-vous, mais sera-t-il capable de te sauver ? » demanda Katherine, en retirant la lame. « Ça m'étonnerait ! »_

_**Elle trancha la carotide de la sorcière, puis s'éclipsa, la laissant agoniser et se vider de son sang. **_

_« Emily ? » appela Finn. « Emily, où es-tu ? »_

_**Il fut attirer par l'odeur du sang, et à la vue du corps d'Emily, il se précipita vers elle.**_

_« Non, non non non non… » fit-il avant de s'ouvrir le poignet, qu'il porta à la bouche d'Emily. « Allez, bois, bois… Allez Emily ! »_

_**Mais rien ne se passa, et la mort enveloppa Emily Bennett. Ce qui passa ensuite fut comme un voile transparent pour Bonnie, qui était tombée à genoux en assistant au meurtre de son arrière-arrière-arrière… grand-mère. Elle ferma les yeux et demanda au médaillon d'enlever ces images de sa vue, ce qui se passa, mais cette fois Bonnie et ses amis se retrouvèrent face à nulle autre qu'Abby.**_

_« C'est plus récent ! » dit Matt._

_**Bonnie s'était relevé et effaça les larmes de ses joues. Comment réussissait-elle à pleurer alors que sa seule conscience était projetée dans l'espace, elle ne saurait le dire.**_

_« C'est bientôt fini j'espère. » dit Caroline. « Pour ma part, je pense qu'on a apprit plus que nécessaire. » _

_« Entièrement d'accord ! » dit Elena._

_« Je crois que c'est la dernière. » dit Bonnie._

_**La Abby de l'époque dans laquelle ils avaient été projetés semblait calme, sereine et prête à botter le cul du premier venu.**_

_« Ta mère me fait un peu peur, là. » avoua Jeremy à Bonnie._

_**Une forme humaine se redressa du sol, se frottant la tête.**_

_« Où est-ce que je suis ? » maugréa l'homme, à la barbe mal rasée et à l'allure d'une racaille._

_« La ferme ! » dit simplement Abby, en claquant des doigts._

_**Aussitôt, l'homme se tut. **_

_« Bonsoir Mikael ! » dit soudainement Abby, en regardant droit devant elle. « Je commençais à croire que tu changerais d'avis. »_

_« Je ne change jamais d'avis, sorcière. » fit la voix de Mikael, qui donna des frissons à nos amis._

_« Le contraire m'aurait déçu venant de toi. » dit Abby._

_« Sommes-nous censés nous connaître ? » demanda Mikael, qui s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres d'Abby._

_« Tu as connu une sorcière de ma lignée, il y a très longtemps. » lui apprit-elle. « Elle t'a endormi pour que tes enfants puissent se mettre à l'abri de toi. »_

_« Ainsi dont, tu es une descendante d'Ayanna. » sourit Mikael. « Je vais pouvoir m'amuser à mettre fin à sa lignée. »_

_« Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'en n'auras pas l'occasion. » dit Abby. « Chaque sorcière Bennett est née dans un seul et unique but, et le mien est celui de te mettre hors d'état de nuire. »_

_« Tu ne peux pas me tuer. » cracha-t-il._

_« Non, c'est vrai ! » concéda Abby. « Mais je peux faire autre chose. »_

_**Calant son regard dans celui perfide du vampire, Abby appela sa magie. Mikael se tint aussitôt la tête et tomba à genoux sous le puissant anévrisme qui lui brilla le cerveau. Abby n'utilisait pas que cette magie. Les os de Mikael se mirent aussitôt à craquer, ses organes se perforèrent et il cracha du sang. Sans cesser son supplice, Abby s'agenouilla à son tour, et plaça sa main droite au niveau du cœur de l'inconnu, puis, plaqua sa main gauche sur Mikael, et incanta aussitôt des paroles en latin.**_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda Jeremy._

_« Elle le momifie. » répondit Bonnie._

_« Au revoir Mikael, personne ne te regrettera. » cracha Abby._

_**Les traits de Mikael se desséchèrent, et le chasseur de vampire s'écroula au sol, tout comme l'inconnu qui tomba raide mort. Abby le regarda d'un air méprisant.**_

_« On ne regrettera pas non plus un pédophile comme toi. » dit-elle._

_**Cette fois, ils ne furent pas envoyés vers un autre souvenir. Ce fut un tableau blanc, sans rien autour.**_

_« Après ça elle n'est jamais rentrée à la maison. » dit Bonnie. « Je comprends mieux maintenant. »_

_« Euh, tout est fini ? » demanda Caroline._

_« Oui, je pense qu'on va pouvoir se réveiller. » répondit Bonnie, qui ferma les yeux._

_**La magie les engloba tous…**_

…

_**Présent**_

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Un à un, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt et Elena se réveillèrent en sursaut, comme s'ils avaient manqués d'air. **

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, on commençait à s'inquiéter. » dit Rebekah, qui aida Matt à se relever. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien, enfin je crois ! » répondit le jeune homme.

_« Bonnie ! » appela Abby._

**Tous se retournèrent vers Bonnie, qui demeurait allongée, et endormit. **

« Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? » demanda Elena.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Merci d'avoir patienté tout ce temps *-*

A très vite, Aurélie !


	14. Révélations

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour :)**

Et voilà donc la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, et au lieu de se retrouver dans le salon des Mikaelson, elle se retrouva au même endroit. Dans le temps et l'espace. Ses amis avaient disparus, mais pas elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours là ? Que devait-elle apprendre de plus ? **_

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? » demanda-t-elle à voix haute._

_« Bonjour Bonnie ! »_

_**La jeune sorcière se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec Emily, qui avait les longs cheveux noirs lâchés en cascade dans son dos, et qui portait une simple robe noir.**_

_« Emily ! » souffla Bonnie. « C'est toi qui me retiens ? »_

_« Oui, il fallait que l'une de nous te parle. » dit Emily._

_« Que dois-je apprendre de plus ? » voulut-elle savoir._

_« Nous voulons simplement que tu saches que nous croyons toutes en toi. Tu y arriveras, contrairement à moi qui ai échoué. » répondit Emily._

_« Non, tu n'as pas échoué, tu as fait exactement ce que tu devais faire. » lui assura Bonnie. « Katherine est une garce, et je la retrouverais pour toi. »_

_« Je sais que tu le feras. » sourit Emily. « Sache que s'il y a bien une personne qui peut briser la malédiction de Klaus, c'est bien toi. Tu es assez puissante pour défaire mille malédiction, et ton pouvoir ne cessera d'accroitre, crois-moi, mais ne t'écarte jamais du droit chemin. »_

_« Maman l'a fait ! » dit Bonnie._

_« Non, ta mère a sacrifié une personne abjecte, pas un innocent. Son destin était d'empêcher Mikael de trouver et de tuer le double Petrova. » dit Emily. « Et celui de Sheila fut de t'enseigner la magie, et te guider dans ta destinée. »_

_« Vous saviez ce qui se passerait dans chacune de nos vies ? » demanda Bonnie._

_« Si on veut, c'est l'avantage d'être de l'Autre-Côté ! » répondit Emily. « Ça nous permet de veiller sur chacune de vous, et d'être auprès de vous quand cela est nécessaire. »_

_« Bonnie… Bonnie… »_

_**Bonnie sursauta et se retourna. Cette voix lui paraissait lointaine et si proche en même temps.**_

_« On dirait qu'on t'appelle ! » dit Emily._

_« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Bonnie._

_« Bonnie reviens-moi ! » répéta une voix masculine, qu'elle reconnut tout de suite._

_« Kol ! » dit Bonnie._

_« Ne le fais pas trop attendre. » lui conseilla Emily. « Il a attendu plus d'un millénaire pour te trouver. »_

_« Quoi ? » fit Bonnie, qui se retourna vers Emily, mais celle-ci avait disparue._

_**Bonnie fut aussitôt attirée par un flot puissant de magie…**_

…

**Kol s'était agenouillé et avait mit ses mains sur chaque côté de la tête de Bonnie, entrant dans son esprit et cherchant à la ramener. Il ouvrit les yeux en même temps que Bonnie revint à elle. Elle prit une longue goulée d'air avant de s'accrocher à Kol. **

« Enfin ! » souffla ce dernier.

« Je t'ai entendu m'appeler. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il en les relevant. « Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas réveillé en même temps que les autres ? »

« Emily ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire, en acceptant les étreintes de Sheila et Abby.

« Emily ? » répéta Klaus.

« Oui, c'est elle qui m'a retenu. Je lui ai parlé ! » expliqua Bonnie, qui darda ensuite son regard sur ses amis. « Vous ne leur avez pas dit ? »

« Non, on est encore un peu sous le choc de tout ce qu'on a vu. » avoua Caroline, qui était emmitouflée dans une couverture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit savoir ? » demanda Elijah.

« On a assisté au meurtre d'Emily. » répondit Bonnie. « On sait qui l'a tué. »

« Qui ? » demanda Finn.

« Katerina Petrova ! » répondit Bonnie. « Elle s'est échappée du tombeau, et à retrouver Emily avant son rendez-vous avec Finn. Elle l'a poignardée et lui a avouée savoir qu'elle travaillait pour vous, mais Emily a fait quelque chose avec son sang. Elle l'a fait boire à Katherine et l'a marqué. Je vais pouvoir la retrouver et la… »

**Un grand fracas s'en suivit. Klaus avait attrapé une table et l'avait renversé avec force contre un mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. **

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. » gronda-t-il.

« Niklaus ! » le prévint Elijah.

« Je vais la démembrer morceau par morceau cette… » menaça Klaus, qui se tut après avoir entendu un petit cri de stupeur et de peur. « Je me calme ! »

« Quel caractère ! » dit Jeremy.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! » avoua Rebekah. « Il tient ça de notre mère. Gentil et charmant à l'extérieur mais totalement impulsif et sadique à l'intérieur. »

« Merci Rebekah de bien vouloir garder mon autoportrait pour une autre fois. » dit Klaus, en se retournant. **Il avait collé ses mains l'une à l'autre, contre nez. **« Comment on retrouve cette garce ? »

« Emily lui a fait boire son sang. » répondit Bonnie.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Ce qui veut dire que seule une sorcière Bennett pourra la retrouver où qu'elle soit, même si elle est protégé par un sort. » répondit Sheila.

**Soudain, Bonnie se sentit vider de ses forces. Ses jambes devinrent comme du coton. Elle s'agrippa à Kol avant de tourner de l'œil. Elle s'évanouit devant ses amis, et le garçon-vampire dont elle tombait amoureuse.**

« Wow, il se passe quoi là ? » dit Matt, tandis que Kol souleva Bonnie dans ses bras.

« Est-ce qu'elle est… » demanda Elena sans aller au bout de sa phrase.

« Non, elle est juste exténuée. » répondit Kol. « Elle a besoin de repos. Vous en avez tous besoin. »

« Oui, venez. On vous a préparé des chambres ! » leur dit Finn.

**Kol s'éclipsa avec Bonnie dans ses bras, jusque dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur son lit. Avec délicatesse, il lui enleva ses chaussures et la plongea sous les couvertures. Le mouvement de ses paupières étaient lent, tout comme les battements de son cœur, preuve qu'elle dormait. Il s'allongea sur les couvertures – ne voulant pas tenter le Diable, et resta près de Bonnie. Il mourrait d'envie de la tenir dans ses bras, mais il se contenta de nouer ses doigts aux siens, et d'attendre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'endormir tant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Il sentait un regard dans son dos, mais il ne se tourna pas. Ça ne pouvait être qu'Abby. Elle voulait être certaine que Kol resterait correcte avec sa fille, et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire. Doucement, elle ferma la porte et leur laissa l'intimité qu'elle était désormais prête à leur donner.**

**De son côté, Sheila entra dans la chambre d'Elena, après qu'elle ait vu cette dernière assise près de la fenêtre, impossible de dormir. En s'approchant, Sheila remarqua qu'Elena pleurait silencieusement.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la sorcière en allant s'asseoir face à la jeune fille.

« Mes parents m'ont adoptés, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Elena en retour.

**Sheila eut un mouvement de recul.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Sheila.

« C'est évident. _Petrova _n'est pas un nom américain, et je suis de sa lignée. » exposa Elena. **Elle y avait réfléchit de longues minutes quand l'évidence l'avait frappée. **« Pourquoi ils ne m'ont jamais dit que je n'étais pas leur fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Elena. » dit Sheila.

« Tu le savais ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Evidemment, mais si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que ce n'était pas à moi de t'avouer ce secret. » expliqua Sheila.

**Elena essuya ses larmes et accepta l'étreinte de Sheila. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu lui cacher ce secret pendant seize ans ? Elle était assez grande et assez mature pour comprendre. **

« Elena… » dit Sheila en s'écartant. **La sorcière toucha la joue d'Elena d'un geste maternel. **« Tu n'es peut-être pas une vraie Gilbert, mais tu n'es pas une Petrova pour autant. Tu n'as rien à voir avec Katherine. Elle est égoïste et fourbe, toi tu es la bonté incarnée grâce à la façon dont tu as été élevée, et je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. »

« Que feraient mes parents, s'ils venaient à apprendre que… » dit Elena sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

« S'ils apprenaient que les nouveaux arrivants en ville sont en fait des vampires ? » termina Sheila. **Elena acquiesça. **« Et bien, ils se mettront en chasse, ou du moins ils essaieront avant de se rendre compte que c'est peine perdue. »

« Si j'accepte, que va-t-il se passer ? » demanda Elena.

« Si tu acceptes, et je sais que tu le feras parce que c'est ta destinée, tu aideras Klaus mais eux aussi t'aideront. Ils ne laisseront rien t'arriver, Elena. » répondit Sheila, avant d'ajouter malicieusement : « Surtout Elijah. »

**Aussitôt, Elena se mit à rougir.**

« Encore une qui est mordue. » plaisanta Sheila. « Ce sont de vrais dragueurs. »

« _J'ai entendu ! » fit la voix de Elijah._

**Elena se mit à rire, et ses épaules furent délestées d'un poids inconnu. Sheila l'embrassa sur le front, et quitta la chambre, la laissant avec ses pensées. Elena retourna dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir et effacer toutes traces de larmes sur son visage avant de retourner dans la chambre, et de s'allonger dans le lit. Dès que sa tête toucha le coussin, elle essaya de se vider l'esprit mais ce fut vain. Elle s'endormit sans réellement trouver le profond sommeil auquel elle aspirait. A la différence, Caroline, elle, ne réussit pas à dormir du tout. Elle tournait en rond dans ce grand lit vide et hyper confortable. La gorge sèche, elle rejeta les couvertures et quitta le lit, et la chambre. Le Manoir était silencieux, plus silencieux que dans un cimetière. La lumière du couloir était tamisé, ce qui lui permit de se diriger jusqu'aux grands escaliers, qu'elle descendit, pieds nus. Elle entra dans le grand salon, se laissa tomber sur un canapé aussi moelleux que le lit, et dû se retenir de crier quand un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, mais ce n'était que Klaus.**

« Personne ne dort dans cette maison ? » martela-t-elle, en essayant de reprendre une contenance.

« Apparemment non, puisque tu es aussi debout. » répondit Klaus. « Qu'est-ce que tu as Trésor ? Tu en as trop vu pour dormir ? »

« C'est ça ! » dit-elle en tentant d'ignorer les palpitations de son cœur que le vampire provoquait chez elle. « Et toi ? »

« Le sommeil est un luxe que je me paierais quand j'aurais tué une certaine personne. » dit-il.

« Surtout depuis que tu as appris qu'elle avait tué Emily. » en conclu-t-elle. « Vous ne l'avez jamais soupçonné ? »

« Pour nous, Katerina avait été enfermée dans le tombeau, mais elle a été encore plus maligne qu'elle ne l'était déjà. » dit Klaus, qui s'installa sur un fauteuil face à Caroline. « J'ai fais une promesse à une fillette de huit ans en ce temps-là, et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir. »

« Tu tiens toujours parole ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Toujours ! » affirma-t-il.

« Et pour Elena ? » voulut-elle savoir.

**Il la transperça de son regard ténébreux, mais son visage ne démontrait aucune colère.**

« Je la garderais en vie, quoi qu'il arrive. » dit-il fermement. « Et puis, Elijah a un peu le béguin. »

« Elle aussi ! » lui souffla-t-elle.

« Et toi, as-tu le béguin pour quelqu'un en particulier ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement.

« Peut-être bien. » répondit-elle, avant de rire pour masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. « Je ferai mieux de remonter dans la chambre et essayer de dormir. »

« Je t'accompagne. » dit-il en se levant.

**Il fut devant elle en un clin d'œil. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit mais quand elle fut debout, elle se retrouva dans les bras du vampire.**

« Accroches-toi ! » lui conseilla-t-il.

**Ce qu'elle fit en enroulant ses deux mains autour du cou de Klaus. Ils étaient dangereusement proches. Il fixait ses lèvres. Des lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser, mais chaque chose en son temps. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour la faire succomber et qu'elle soit à lui, mais tout de même, il voulait la courtiser, alors il s'éclipsa jusque dans la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Caroline. Il la remit sur ses jambes, ses mains glissant sur ses hanches et frôlant son corps. **

« Bonne nuit, Caroline ! » lui souhaita-t-il d'une voix douce qui déclencha des frissons chez la jeune humaine.

« Bonne nuit Klaus ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle entra vite dans sa chambre et ferma la porte sans perdre le regard de Klaus. Une fois la porte fermée, elle alla se coucher et cette fois, elle réussit à s'endormir grâce à la pensée d'un regard bleu profond et ténébreux. De son côté, Klaus resta derrière la porte un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les battements réguliers du cœur de Caroline, signe qu'elle avait trouvée le sommeil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. **

_« On dirait que Klaus tombe sous le charme de la fille du shérif ! » plaisanta un de ses frères._

« Oh la ferme Elijah ! » répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

**Mais il ne démentit en rien la boutade de son aîné, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.**

**A l'autre bout du Manoir, Bonnie ouvrit les yeux. Elle se souvint s'être évanouit, puis, plus rien. Elle se frotta les paupières avant de se redresser en position assise. **

_« Bonnie ! »_

**Elle se tourna et vit Kol, allongé sur son coude. **

« Salut ! » lui dit-il.

« Salut ! » dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu t'es évanoui. Tu étais à bout de force à cause du médaillon. Je t'ai emmené dans ma chambre. Tu dors depuis au moins deux heures. » expliqua-t-il. « Rallonges-toi, tu en as besoin. »

« C'est un ordre ? » s'amusa-t-elle en s'allongeant quand même.

« Non ! » rit-il.

« Kol ! »

« Hum ? » fit-il.

« Tu me rejoins sous la couette ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » répondit-il.

« S'il te plaît ! » insista-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « J'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras. »

**Kol soupira. Il ne pouvait décemment rien lui refuser. Il enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, retira son haut – restant donc torse nu. A cette vue, Bonnie eut chaud. Dès qu'elle le vit défaire la ceinture de son jean, elle su qu'elle devait fermer les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il garda tout de même son boxer. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et se rapprocha de Bonnie, caressant sa joue du bout de l'index. **

« Emily m'a dit un truc étrange. » dit Bonnie.

« Ah bon ? » fit Kol.

« Oui, elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas trop te faire attendre, que tu m'avais attendu plus d'un millénaire. » répéta-t-elle. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je commence à le croire. » souffla-t-il. « Je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi. »

« Au bout de trois jours ? » sourit-elle.

« Le vrai coup de foudre. » dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

**Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, sans que Bonnie ne s'en plaindre ou ne le repousse, bien au contraire, elle accepta le baiser, s'accrochant aux épaules nues du vampire. **

« Tu me tues ! » chuchota-t-il. « Et si on n'arrête pas je risque de te faire l'amour sur le champ. »

« Je crois que je t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle.

« Ne me dis pas ça alors que je suis à moitié nu. » la prévint-il.

« Je sais que tu te contrôleras. » dit-elle en s'écartant pour enlever son haut, dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelle qui attisa le désir du vampire. **Elle jeta le vêtement à travers la chambre et se rallongea pour se coller à Kol, peau contre peau. **« Serres-moi contre toi. »

**Le vampire déglutit, mais abdiqua et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne le rendait fou, et il dû faire preuve d'une maitrise totale pour ne pas la ravager à l'instant. Bonnie se rendormit grâce aux caresses de Kol sur son épaule, en s'imaginant très bien passer sa vie auprès de ce vampire.**

…

_**Maison des Lockwood !**_

**Il était très tard dans la nuit lorsque le Conseil des Fondateurs se réunit dans le salon privé du Maire Richard Lockwood.**

« Qui sont les nouveaux venus dans ma ville ? Voilà la question que l'on doit résoudre. » dit le Maire.

« Ne savons-nous rien d'eux encore ? » demanda Grayson Gilbert.

« Je sais que deux d'entre eux sont inscrit au lycée de la ville. » répondit Logan Fell. « Et d'après une source, ils se seraient rapprochés de vos enfants. »

**Il avait pointé du doigt le Shérif Forbes, mère de Caroline, et de Grayson et Miranda Gilbert, les parents d'Elena et Jeremy. **

« Nous devons savoir qui ils sont. » dit le Shérif.

« Grayson, il va nous falloir la montre de Jonathan. » dit Richard, en regardant le médecin.

« Bien entendu ! » acquiesça ce dernier.

**La réunion prit fin, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se doute qu'ils avaient été espionnés par nulle autre que Tyler, qui était sous l'emprise de l'hypnose de Rebekah.**

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	15. Plan en marche

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Après de longues semaines en silence radio, me voici de retour, et je ne vous délaisserai plus aussi longtemps je vous le promets !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**8 septembre 2010 !**

**Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, le regard encore brumeux par la fatigue. Les souvenirs refirent surface, et elle se rappela qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Kol, et dans le lit de Kol. Elle se remémora les évènements de la veille… Le voyage dans le passé, entre autre chose. Mais surtout, la séance de câlins en privé qu'il y avait eut avec Kol. Elle ne cessait de se rappeler ce qu'Emily lui avait dit… **_**Il a attendu plus d'un millier d'années pour te trouver. **_**Peut-être que les âmes-sœurs existaient vraiment, mais une sorcière et un vampire ? Voilà qui était peu commun. Se sentant un peu plus réveillée, Bonne se redressa et tourna la tête, faisant craqueler son cou, puis, elle se figea en lisant l'heure sur le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Onze heures du matin. Elle était en retard pour les cours. A la hâte, elle sortit du lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide, se brosser les dents et se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle se coiffa tant bien que mal et décida au final de s'attacher les cheveux. Une fois habillée d'un jean et d'un chemisier qu'elle n'eut pas encore fermé, elle chercha ses chaussures de la veille dans toute la chambre. Elle était en train d'en mettre une quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Kol.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit ? » demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

« Je suis en retard pour les cours. » répondit-elle en se mettant debout, tentant tant bien que mal de mettre son autre chaussure. « En fait, j'ai raté toute la matinée. »

« Oui, je sais puisque tu n'irais pas en cours pour le reste de la semaine. » dit-il.

« Ah ouais ? » fit-elle en se tenant à lui d'une main. « Et qui l'a décidé ? Ma mère ? Ma grand-mère ? »

« Non ! » fit-il en lui agrippant la taille pour la coller à lui. « Moi ! »

**Il l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant oublier à Bonnie cette idée stupide d'aller en cours.**

« Je disais quoi ? » souffla-t-elle une fois que le baiser prit fin.

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. » sourit-il. « Tu restes là toute la semaine. Il faut que tu retrouves des forces. »

« Et c'est avec des baisers torrides que mes forces vont me revenir ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Entre autre ! » rit-il. « Ça et un bon déjeuner qui t'attends en bas. »

**Il l'embrassa encore une fois. Elle rit mais lui rendit volontiers ses baisers. Finalement, elle accepta de ne pas aller au lycée, et suivit Kol au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la grande salle à manger, la grande table était prête et un gargantuesque déjeuner avait été préparé. L'estomac de Bonnie gronda, et les vampires de la pièce l'entendirent.**

« On dirait que quelqu'un a faim ! » dit Klaus.

« Dis celui qui n'a besoin que de sang pour être en forme. » répliqua Bonnie.

« Ouh, prends-toi ça Nik ! » s'amusa Kol.

**Bonnie s'approcha de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, les prit dans ses bras en les rassurant, leur disant qu'elle allait bien et s'asseya à table. Son estomac cessa de gronder à la seconde où elle croqua dans un morceau de poulet.**

**Au lycée, juste avant la pause du déjeuner, Rebekah traversa les couloirs et rassembla Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Anna et Caroline jusqu'à une cage d'escaliers où les attendait Tyler. Le jeune homme était assis sur une marche. Rebekah vérifia que personne ne descendrait de l'étage, puis, elle fit face à Tyler.**

« Je t'écoute. » lui dit-elle. Qu'as-tu appris ? »

« Le Conseil s'est réunis chez moi hier soir. Je les ai entendus parler de vous… enfin de votre famille et du fait que vous étiez proche de leurs enfants. » expliqua Tyler.

« Pourquoi il dit ça à Rebekah ? » chuchota Caroline à Matt.

« Il est sous hypnose. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Qu'ont-ils l'intention de faire ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Grayson Gilbert va leur donner la boussole qui détecte les vampires. Ce soir ! » répondit Tyler.

« Il faut absolument les en empêcher. » dit Anna. « On n'est pas indestructible, comme ta famille. »

« On ne laissera rien arriver à ta mère ni à toi. » lui assura Rebekah, qui reporta son attention sur Tyler. « Tu as appris autre chose ? »

« Non, la réunion a pris fin juste après l'heure du rendez-vous de ce soir. » dit Tyler. « Ils se réunissent à dix heures, chez moi. »

« Merci Tyler ! » dit Rebekah.

**Tyler s'en alla. Suite à ces révélations, Anna commençait à paniquer.**

« Faut que je prévienne ma mère. On ne peut pas rester là ! » dit-elle, tremblante.

« Calmes-toi ! » lui dit Rebekah.

« On n'est pas indestructible comme vous. » claqua Anna.

« On va trouver une solution. » dit Rebekah. « Appelles ta mère et dis-lui de fermer son magasin et donnes-lui l'adresse de chez moi. Je vais prévenir mes frères, en attendant vous allez continuer comme si de rien était, et rentrer chez vous après les cours. Je vous tiens au courant ! »

**Anna s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Rebekah l'imita après un faible sourire à Matt. **

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda Caroline.

« On fait ce que Rebekah a dit ! » dit Matt, en alla à la cafétéria.

**Les autres suivirent, et jusqu'à quinze heures, ils eurent tous une boule au ventre. Qu'allait-il advenir si le Conseil découvrait ce qu'était les Originels ? Ils n'avaient aucune chance contre eux, et ce dont n'avait pas besoin la ville de Mystic Falls, c'était bien d'un deuxième raid contre les vampires comme en 1864.**

**Quand Anna entra en trombe dans la boutique de sa mère, elle fut soulagée de constater que Pearl allait bien. Elle attendit que la cliente présente dans la boutique terminait ses achats puis, quand elle fut sortit, Anna verrouilla la porte, tourna la pancarte **_**We're**__**Open **_**en **_**We're Close, **_**et baissa tous les stores du magasin.**

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda Pearl, depuis la caisse.

« Il faut qu'on aille chez Klaus et faire profil bas quelques temps. » répondit Anna, sans s'arrêter pour autant.

« Mais.. »

« Le Conseil des Fondateurs va utiliser la boussole de Jonathan pour savoir si Klaus et sa famille sont des vampires, et il est hors de question que je te perde une nouvelle fois, alors on suit les ordres de Rebekah, et on file chez eux. » la coupa Anna. « Ils sauront nous protéger. »

**L'idée de se retrouver à nouveau pourchasser et enfermer par ces humains horrifia Pearl, qui finit par abdiquer et suivit sa fille après avoir fermé le magasin. Montant dans la voiture, Anna conduisit sa mère en lieu sûr, qui n'était autre que le Manoir de la famille Originelle ! **

**Au Manoir, Bonnie était assise dans un des nombreux fauteuils moelleux du grand salon, et lisait le grimoire d'Esther. Etrangement, elle avait plus de facilité à décrypter l'ancien langage qu'au tout début. Elle apprenait vite, certes, mais là ça relevait du miracle. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et resta plongée dans sa lecture, bien qu'elle puisse sentir le regard protecteur de Kol sur elle. Rebekah entra dans la pièce.**

« On a un problème ! » annonça-t-elle.

**Elle attira aussitôt l'attention de ses frères, ainsi que de Sheila et Abby, qui avaient rapportés de la cabane quelques grimoires. Bonnie écouta, mais garda les yeux fixés sur le grimoire. Les sortilèges d'Esther étaient fascinants.**

« Le Conseil des Fondateurs va utiliser la boussole de Jonathan Gilbert afin de savoir si nous sommes des vampires. » exposa-t-elle.

« Et bien qu'ils l'utilisent. » dit Klaus. « Que peuvent-ils contre nous ? »

« Niklaus ! » fit Elijah sur un ton réprobateur.

« Pearl et Anna ne sont pas invincible comme nous. » lui rappela Rebekah.

« Nous les protègerons. » dit Klaus.

« Il nous faut cette boussole. » dit Finn. « Nous ne pourrons pas courir le risque d'avoir des chasseurs à nos trousses alors que nous sommes proches de briser la malédiction. »

« Il a raison ! » dit Sheila.

« Il nous manque toujours la Pierre de Lune, et la réponse d'Elena. » leur rappela Klaus.

« On sait que la Pierre de Lune se trouve chez les Lockwood. » dit Kol.

« Tyler est sous mon contrôle, je peux lui ordonner de la chercher. » dit Rebekah.

« Pas si ses parents risquent de le prendre sur le fait. » la contredit Abby. « Je ne veux pas qu'on risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il a beau porter les gènes des loups-garous, mais son père est un vrai salopard qui n'hésitera pas à le corriger de la seule manière que les brutes comme lui connaissent. »

**A l'évocation de l'aspect brutal du Maire de Mystic Falls, Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de serrer les poings à s'en faire craquer les jointures.**

« Il y aurait un moyen pour qu'il n'ait plus à se laisser faire par son père. » dit Finn. « Déclencher le gène ! »

« Il se transformera à chaque pleine lune. » lui rappela Kol. « Et c'est très douloureux. »

« On lui donnera le choix plus tard, et seulement quand je saurai comme créer des hybrides une fois que j'en serai un. » dit Klaus.

_« Si le sang d'Elena est la clé pour que tu deviennes un hybride, alors il sera capable de transformer n'importe quel loup-garou en hybride ! »_

**Tous se tournèrent vers Bonnie, qui n'avait pas levé les yeux du grimoire pour autant.**

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Question de logique. » répondit simplement Bonnie. « Vous allez continuer à me fixer encore longtemps ou trouver une solution pour fouiller le Manoir Lockwood ? »

« Tu as une suggestion ? » demanda Klaus.

**Cette fois, elle leva les yeux du grimoire.**

« Il y a beaucoup de soirées organisées dans notre petite ville, la plupart du temps caritatives. » dit-elle. « Organisez une soirée et invitez les gens important de la ville, comme ça le Manoir Lockwood sera vide et on pourra le fouiller sans encombre. »

« Elle est trop sexy ! » gronda Kol.

**Bonnie lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à sa lecture. Abby fut amusée par le comportement de sa fille. Elle qui avait peur que sa fille ne trouve la tâche de son destin trop lourde à porter, elle se trompait. Bonnie avait acceptée son destin sans sourciller. **

« On pourrait organiser un bal ? » proposa Rebekah, qui trouvait l'idée de Bonnie parfaite.

« Ce sera l'occasion de nous présenter. » acquiesça Elijah.

« C'est une excellente idée. » dit Finn.

**Klaus donna également son approbation quand on sonna à la porte avec insistance. Rebekah s'y précipita et ouvrit à Anna et Pearl.**

« Rebekah, est-ce vrai ce que m'a dit ma fille ? » demanda Pearl. « Au sujet du Conseil ! »

« Oui, je suis navrée Pearl, mais vous resterez sous notre protection le temps que nous neutraliseront les effets de la boussole. » lui assura Rebekah.

« Mais comment ferez-vous ? C'est Emily qui l'a crée pour Jonathan. » lui rappela la vampire.

« Maman, tu sembles oublier que Bonnie est sa descendante. » intervint Anna. « Elle trouvera une solution. »

« Nous trouverons tous une solution. » promit Rebekah.

**Pearl ne cacha pas sa peur, mais suivit tout de même Rebekah dans le salon. Klaus s'approcha de la vampire et lui dit :**

« Tu pourras rester chez nous aussi longtemps que nécessaire, et nous te protégerons ta fille et toi, je te le promets ! »

**Une fois que ce fut entendu, la question de la boussole de Jonathan Gilbert revint sur le tapis.**

« Comment allons-nous la lui dérober pour que Bonnie puisse la rendre inefficace ? » demanda Finn.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée ! » dit Bonnie.

**Tout le monde porta son attention sur la jeune sorcière, qui leur expliqua son plan !**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**C'est avec une certaine nervosité qu'Elena rentra chez elle. La nuit avait été longue. En se levant ce matin-là, c'était avec l'image d'elle-même et des ces ancêtres dont elle était le portrait craché. La journée était passée à une vitesse folle, et en plus de son angoisse de la malédiction qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules venait s'ajouter le fait qu'elle était adopté et qu'un nouveau raid contre les vampires se préparaient dans l'ombre. Après avoir voyagé dans le passé, elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise… mais que faire quand on risquait de mourir pour briser une malédiction que seul son sang pouvait défaire ? Ses parents n'étaient pas là, et elle en fut soulagée. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'assis sur son lit. Elle laissa son esprit divaguer, quand Jeremy entra.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai appris par hasard que j'ai été adopté, et que maman ne me l'a jamais dit. Si Klaus n'était pas entré dans nos vies, je n'aurais jamais su que je descendais de la lignée des Petrova… »

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? » demanda Jeremy, interrompant sa sœur au passage.

« Ils m'ont mentis, Jeremy, pendant seize ans. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Je suis assez adulte pour comprendre ce genre de nouvelle. »

« Bien ! » fit-il. « Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je suis encore plus perdue depuis que je sais tout ça. » avoua-t-elle.

« Pourtant c'est assez simple. » dit-il. **Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur le lit. **« Rien n'arrive jamais par hasard dans la vie. Regarde Bonnie, sa famille appartient à une lignée de sorcières aussi vieille que les Originels et ils ont toujours coexisté ensemble. Grâce à Anna, on sait que tous les vampires ne sont pas mauvais. La preuve, je sors avec l'un d'entre eux, et elle est carrément sexy ! »

**Elena esquissa un sourire.**

« Ecoutes, si les parents et le Conseil découvrent qu'on fréquente des vampires, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés et d'attendre qu'ils déclenchent une guerre. J'ai pris le parti d'Anna, donc je me range avec Klaus et sa famille, et toi aussi tu devrais, parce que c'est ce que tu dois faire. Au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison. » lui dit-il.

**Elle le savait parfaitement, et elle avait déjà fait son choix mais la peur de mourir était omniprésente dans son esprit !**

« On est allé dans le passé tous ensemble, tu sais ce qu'ils ont vécus. Tu es destiné à les aider. » termina-t-il.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je meurs ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Tu sais bien qu'on trouvera une solution. » lui sourit-il.

**Elena se mordit la lèvre avant de dire :**

« Elijah m'a dit que mon dernier recours ce serait de me transformer… »

« Ah ouais, Elijah t'as dit ça, hum ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Dis-le qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil ! »

**Elle lui lança un coussin à la figure en riant, puis, se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.**

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Leur donner ma réponse. » répondit-elle en détalant dans les escaliers.

**Jeremy la talonna de près.**

« Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision. » lui dit-il.

« Ouais, n'oublies pas que si jamais je deviens un vampire, je pourrai te botter les fesses sans problème. » lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« Je saurai m'en souvenir. » rit-il.

**Ils sortirent de la maison sans se rendre compte qu'une personne était dans la cuisine, et les avait entendus !**

* * *

**Je vous dis à très vite. Mon écriture redevient fluide depuis que j'ai arrêté les O.S spéciaux alors, un peu de patience :) *-***

**Bisous bisous *-***

**Aurélie !**


	16. L'ultime décision

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello,**

**De retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

_« Je savais que tu prendrais la bonne décision. » lui dit-il._

_« Ouais, n'oublies pas que si jamais je deviens un vampire, je pourrai te botter les fesses sans problème. » lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée._

_« Je saurai m'en souvenir. » rit-il._

_**Ils sortirent de la maison sans se rendre compte qu'une personne était dans la cuisine, et les avait entendus !**_

**...**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Elena en avait les mains qui tremblaient. Elle avait prit la décision d'aider Klaus à devenir un hybride. Elle le laisserait boire son sang – quitte à en mourir – pour devenir ce qu'il était réellement au plus profond de lui, à savoir mi-vampire mi-loup-garou. Les Originels, chacun d'entre eux, avaient fait la promesse de la garder en vie. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle aurait toujours un dernier recours, celui de devenir un vampire. Mais en devenant un vampire, elle renoncerait à une chose essentielle pour laquelle seule une femme était faite : donner la vie. Si elle devenait un vampire, elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants, elle ne pourra jamais avoir sa propre famille, mais était-ce le plus important ? Devait-elle faire passer son envie d'enfant avant celle de vivre ? Elle chassa très vite ces pensées de son esprit. Le rituel ne se fera pas dans l'heure, d'ici là ils avaient le temps de trouver un remède, sauf s'il n'y en avait aucun, là, et seulement là, elle cesserait d'envisager d'être mère un jour. Décidée à faire ce qui était juste – et surtout ce qui était son devoir, elle ouvrit la grand porte d'entrée du Manoir, sans prendre la peine de frapper et prit la direction du grand salon, où toute la fratrie Mikaelson se trouvait, ainsi que les Bennett, Anna et sa mère.**

« Tu as de la chance que Jeremy ait prévenu Anna de votre venue. » dit Klaus. « Mais la prochaine fois, frappes avant d'entrer. »

« Je vais le faire ! » dit Elena.

« Quoi ? Frapper avant d'entrer ? » s'amusa Kol.

« Non ! » dit Elena, qui regarda Klaus. « Je vais le faire ! »

**Un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce. Plus personne n'osait parler. Elena se rapprocha de Klaus jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.**

« J'accepte d'être sacrifié pour que tu deviennes qui tu es vraiment. » dit Elena, qui exposa ses conditions. « Je sais que j'ai un recours très radical pour ne pas mourir, celui de devenir un vampire mais, vous allez tenir votre promesse qui est de trouver si oui ou non il existe un moyen pour que je revienne en tant qu'humaine. Si vraiment il n'existe aucune solution, ou si c'est au prix de la vie d'une autre personne, alors je sacrifierai plus que ma vie, et à l'unique condition que je ne devienne pas incontrôlable. »

**Un long silence suivit cette tirade. Klaus en perdit presque son latin mais ne le montra pas. Avec tout le sérieux dont il faisait preuve, il dit à Elena :**

« Tes conditions sont acceptées, et sache que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, tu auras toujours droit à notre protection. _Toujours !_ »

« Personne ne doit être tué, Klaus. » insista-t-elle. « S'il te plaît ! »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais on va essayer. » dit Klaus.

« C'est tout ce que je demande ! » dit-elle, en lui tendant sa main.

**Klaus la lui prit, scellant leur accord d'une poignée de main. **

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, si je peux aider à chercher un moyen de ne pas mourir, dites-le moi. » dit Elena en récupérant sa main.

« On était justement en train de mettre au point un plan pour désactiver la boussole de Jonathan Gilbert et, Bonnie a eu une idée. » dit Klaus.

**Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Jeremy s'était déjà installé près d'Anna, qui s'était blottie contre lui dès son arrivée. Elena alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, non loin d'Elijah, qui lui servit un sourire en coin qui fit valser son cœur. Elle détourna le regard pour croiser le sourire moqueur de Bonnie.**

« Reprenons ! » dit Klaus. « Est-on bien sûr que ce plan fonctionnera ? »

« Aucun membre des Familles Fondatrices ne sauraient résister à une soirée mondaine, d'autant plus qu'ils semblent très intéressés par vous. » leur rappela Bonnie.

« On peut rembobiner et nous expliquer à Jeremy et moi ? » demanda Elena.

« Oui, bien sûr ! » dit Klaus, qui laissa la suite à nul autre qu'Elijah.

« Bonnie a eu l'idée de réunir les personnes les plus importantes de la ville lors d'un bal, que nous organiserons ici-même. » expliqua-t-il. « Lors de ce bal, nous piégerons ton père sans lui faire de mal, et Bonnie pourra désactiver la boussole. »

« Et pendant que toutes ces personnes importantes seront réunies sous notre toit pour cette soirée, Abby et Sheila pourront fouiller le Manoir Lockwood afin d'y trouver la Pierre de Lune. » termina Finn. « Avec l'aide de Tyler. »

**Elena regarda sa meilleure amie.**

« Tu sais bien que je déteste ce genre de soirée. » lui dit Elena.

« De nous tous Caroline est la seule à aimer porter une belle robe pour ce genre de truc. » lui rappela Bonnie. « Mais c'est notre seule chance de désactiver cette chose sans attirer l'attention des Fondateurs. »

« Ok, mais comment tu comptes attirer mon père à l'abri des regards et lui piquer la boussole ? » demanda Elena.

« On est en train de peaufiner les détails. » dit Bonnie.

« Elena ! » dit Sheila, en s'approchant de la jeune fille. « Tu es sûre que tu seras en mesure de mener une conversation normale avec tes parents, maintenant que tu sais que tu as été adopté ? »

**Elena fut prise au dépourvu, mais cette question était essentielle pour elle. Que se passera-t-il quand elle se retrouvera en face de ses parents maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité ? C'est quelque chose qu'elle découvrirait bien assez tôt.**

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » avoua-t-elle. « Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Grâce à Jeremy j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'une guerre éclate mais, si ça doit arriver alors je sais que je me tiens du bon côté, et je ferai ce qu'il faut, du moment qu'il n'y ait pas de blessé. »

« On fera le nécessaire pour que ça n'arrive pas. » dit Rebekah. « On ne tient pas non plus à déclencher une guerre. »

« J'ai une question ! » dit Jeremy.

« Et nous t'écoutons. » lui dit Klaus.

« Ils ne vont pas attendre une invitation de votre part pour tenter de découvrir votre vraie nature grâce à la boussole alors, comment vous allez faire d'ici le bal ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Avec un peu de magie ! » dit Bonnie.

« On va travailler sur un sort qui brouillera les indications de la boussole. » expliqua Sheila.

« Comment ? » voulut savoir Anna.

« Et bien, dans son journal Emily explique le sort qu'elle a utilisé pour faire marcher la boussole, on va s'en servir de façon à en brouiller les fréquences. » dit Bonnie. « On va créer notre propre boussole. Dans un premier temps pour vous détecter, et dans un second temps pour tester la petite idée que j'ai. »

« Qui est ? » demanda Finn.

« Je ne vais rien dire tout de suite tant que ça ne marchera pas mais, Kol va me servir de cobaye. » dit Bonnie, en regardant son petit copain.

« Et plus encore si tu veux. » plaisanta ce dernier, qui se reçut un coussin sur la figure de la part d'Abby.

« Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes plaisanteries douteuses ? » claqua la sorcière.

**Pour toute réponse, il se mit à rire. Bonnie se leva, le grimoire d'Esther entre les mains et entraîna Kol hors de la pièce pour éviter de mettre sa mère en colère.**

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Elena.

« Pour mon plus grand malheur. » répondit Klaus.

**Le téléphone d'Elena sonna. C'était sa mère. Elle ne décrocha pas. **

« Bon, euh, je vais rentrer et voir si j'arrive à parler à ma mère et garder mon sang-froid. » dit-elle.

« Je vais rester un peu ici. » dit Jeremy. « T'as qu'à lui dire que je suis à la bibliothèque. »

« Te connaissant elle va se poser des questions. » le taquina Elena.

**Elle assura à Klaus en disant qu'elle appellerait Rebekah si jamais il y aurait un souci quelconque, ou si elle entendait parler de quoi que ce soit les concernant, puis, se dirigea vers la porte. Elijah l'y accompagna et marcha avec elle jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui ouvrit la portière comme le parfait gentleman qu'il était. **

« Je suis heureux de ta décision. » lui dit le vampire.

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant. « Et, en quoi cela te rend-il heureux que je me sacrifie ? »

« Nous passerons plus de temps ensemble. » dit-il en prenant sa main droite dans la sienne. « C'est ce qui me rempli de bonheur. »

**Le cœur d'Elena s'emballa. Il sourit en entendant les battements effrénés de son cœur.**

« Tu triches ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Aucunement ! » dit-il. « C'est la spécialité de Kol, pas la mienne. »

« Et, quelle est ta spécialité ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! » répondit-il, en portant sa main à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa.

_« Je crois que je craque. » pensa-t-elle._

**Il glissa quelque chose dans sa petite main.**

« Appelles-moi en cas de problème ! » lui dit-il avant de l'aider à monter dans la voiture.

**Il ferma la portière puis, fit demi-tour et retourna dans le Manoir. Elena observa la petite carte dans sa main. C'était le numéro d'Elijah. Tout en attachant sa ceinture, elle se fit de l'air avec la main. Elijah Mikaelson était certes un vampire, mais c'était aussi l'homme le plus élégant et le plus courtois qu'elle ait jamais connu. Si c'était sa façon de lui faire la cour, qu'est-ce que ça allait être pour la suite ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser et rentra chez elle. Au Manoir, Elijah se servit un verre de Scotch. Il ne restait que Klaus et Finn dans le salon.**

« Il est amoureux ! » chantonna Finn.

**Klaus avait les bras croisés, et fixait son aîné avec un sourire évident au visage.**

« Tu as résisté à Tatia et Katerina, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de craquer pour Elena. » dit-il. « Je sens que je vais m'amuser en t'observant lui faire la cour. »

« Si cela te fait plaisir ! » se contenta de dire Elijah, qui alla dans la cuisine où étaient Sheila et Abby. « Quelle est la potion du jour ? »

« Aucune pour l'instant, on cherche seulement à renforcer les bracelets de Veine de Vénus que portent Elena, Matt, Caroline et ma fille.

« Une précaution au cas où on vous accuserez de les hypnotiser. » dit Sheila.

« Cela va de soit ! » acquiesça Elijah.

« Je pense que celle-ci fera l'affaire. » dit Sheila, en désignant une page d'un grimoire à sa fille.

« Oui, mais il va nous falloir beaucoup de Veine de Vénus. » dit Abby.

« Laissez-moi m'en occuper. » dit Elijah. « De quelle quantité avez-vous besoin ? »

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena triturait la carte d'Elijah en rentrant chez elle. Elle finit par la ranger dans la poche de son pantalon en allant à la cuisine, où elle tomba sur Jenna, et non sur sa mère.**

« Salut Tante Jenna ! » dit-elle.

« Salut ! » dit Jenna. « Où est Jeremy ? »

« Euh, à la bibliothèque ! » répondit Elena.

« Par la bibliothèque tu veux plutôt dire il est avec sa petite copine. » rectifia Jenna, qui rit devant l'air idiot de sa nièce. « Tes parents avalent peut-être vos bobards, mais je suis aussi passer par-là. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai une vraie tombe. »

« Je suis sûre que Jeremy va apprécier. » dit Elena. « Maman n'est pas là ? Elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler. »

« Elle est avec Carol et le Shérif. » dit Jenna. « Dis-moi Elena, je t'ai entendu parler avec Jeremy avec que vous ne partiez et, j'aimerai bien savoir d'où ça vous ait sorti de parler des vampires. T'as envie d'en devenir un ? »

**Elena se força à répondre aussitôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa tante**

« Non, c'est juste un jeu entre Jeremy et moi. Il est tombé sur un vieux bouquin de Bonnie et depuis, il me taquine avec ça alors je lui ai dis que je le battrais si j'étais un vampire, ou n'importe quelle autre créature surnaturelle, qui n'existent pas. » dit-elle.

« Et comment que tu lui botterais les fesses. » dit Jenna, en souriant.

**Elena se sentit soulagée.**

« Bon, si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je vais monter dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs. » dit-elle.

« Ok ! » dit Jenna. « Tu veux un truc à grignoter ? »

« Non merci ! »

**Elena s'était déjà échappée à l'étage. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir dès qu'elle eut franchit le seuil de sa chambre. Elle l'avait plus qu'échappée belle. Heureusement que sa tante Jenna n'était pas aussi curieuse que sa mère. Elena s'écroula sur le lit quelques minutes et sortit la carte d'Elijah. Elle enregistra le numéro, puis déchira la carte en petit morceau et jeta les restes à la poubelle. Si ses parents – qui tentaient de découvrir leur identité – apprenaient que leur fille, et leur fils, étaient en contact avec les nouveaux venus en ville, ça risquerait d'aller mal et le rituel de Klaus serait compromis. Elle avait donné sa parole, alors elle irait jusqu'au bout. Elle était peut-être mineure, mais ses parents lui avaient cachés qu'elle avait été adoptée, alors elle prenait sa vie en main à partir de maintenant. Elle aiderait les Originels, ainsi que sa meilleure amie à trouver un moyen de rester humaine. Si vraiment il n'y en avait aucun, elle userait le dernier choix qui s'offrait à elle. L'immortalité. L'immortalité auprès d'Elijah. Voilà à quoi elle pensait. C'était un vampire mais sa façon d'être envers elle était très appréciable, et Elena ne tarderait pas à succomber, elle le savait. Elle succomberait même très vite. Elle était déjà sous son charme, mais puisqu'il semble être décidé à la courtiser, elle le laisserait faire le premier pas. Se redressant sur son lit, elle envoya un message au vampire. **

_**« It's Elena. Now you have my number too. » **__(C'est Elena. Maintenant tu as mon numéro toi aussi.)_

**Elle se mordit la lèvre et attendit une réponse, qui ne tarda pas.**

**« Now I can court you as I want too. ****Thank you, Elena! » **(Maintenant je peux te courtiser comme je le désire. Merci, Elena.)

**Elle attendit la suite. Du moins elle espérait qu'il y en ait une. Après tout, Bonnie et Kol avaient succombés l'un à l'autre sans mal, Caroline craquait pour Klaus, et Matt flirtait déjà avec Rebekah. Pourquoi Elena ne ferait pas de même avec Elijah qui lui plaisait énormément ? Elle reçut un nouveau message.**

**« Come to my house tomorrow. We'll talk ! » **(Viens chez moi demain. Nous parlerons.)

**Elle ne perdit pas de temps à répondre par l'affirmative. Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, elle essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs mais ce fut très dur. Elle pensait à Elijah, encore et encore. Elle l'avait vraiment dans la peau et ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées du bel Elijah qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir, ni même les bruits de pas dans l'escalier. **

_« Elena ! »_

**Elle leva la tête vers la porte de sa chambre, et son sourire se fana !**

* * *

**Je vous dis à très vite. Je n'a pas besoin de vous remercier de votre patience, vous le savez déjà !**

**Bisouilles, Aurélie !**


	17. Face au mensonge

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello les lecteurs,**

**Eh oui, la suite est là :) Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**En voyant sa mère, Elena n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à sa réaction. Elle pensait réussir à oublier le fait qu'elle ait été adoptée et que sa mère lui avait mentie, mais elle se voilait la face. En voyant sa mère, Elena fut replongée dans le saut dans le temps qu'elle a fait la veille, et son lien de parenté avec **_**Katerina**__**Petrova**_**. Elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait, jusque dans la voix. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

« Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels. » dit Miranda.

« J'étais occupée. » dit Elena en détournant le regard. « Et je le suis toujours. J'ai des devoirs. »

« Où est ton frère ? » demanda Miranda.

« A la bibliothèque. » répondit Elena sans lever le regard de son livre d'Histoires.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de ton frère. » dit Miranda.

**Elena sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Si sa mère ne la laissait pas tranquille dans les cinq prochaines secondes, elle allait péter un câble.**

« Elena ! » l'appela-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda cette dernière en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

**Mauvaise idée !**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Miranda. « C'est la première fois que tu me réponds de cette façon. »

« A qui la faute ? » marmonna Elena en rangeant ses cours dans son sac.

**Elle prit son téléphone, ses clés de voiture, mit son sac sur son épaule et sortit de la chambre. Si elle restait dans la même pièce que sa mère une seconde plus, ou si sa mère lui parlait à nouveau, elle allait s'énervait pour de bon. **

« Elena, mais où est-ce que tu vas ? » s'impatienta Miranda, en courant après sa fille.

« Loin de toi ! » répliqua Elena, qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans cette maison où on lui avait mentit toute sa vie.

« Mais, ma chérie… »

**Arrivée à la porte, Elena se retourna d'un bond face à sa **_**« mère »**_**.**

« Ne m'appelle surtout pas comme ça. » la coupa Elena. « Je ne suis plus ta fille chérie depuis que je sais que tu m'as menti. »

« Mais, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. » dit Miranda, perdue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jenna, qui avait été alertée par la dispute entre sa sœur et sa nièce.

« Et si tu demandais à ma chère maman ? » dit Elena. « Oh, désolée, t'es pas vraiment ma mère puisque j'ai été adopté. »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Jenna, qui devint aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.

« Elena ! » souffla Miranda. « Je ne vois pas… »

« Oh, tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? » railla Elena. « Mais arrêtes un peu ton baratin. Je sais que j'ai été adoptée et que les deux personnes en qui je devrais le plus avoir confiance m'ont mentis ouvertement pendant dix-sept ans. »

« Miranda ! » fit Jenna.

« Plus tard ! » la prévint Miranda. « Ecoute Elena, on va discuter calmement et tu vas me dire qui t'as raconté ce mensonge. »

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge et tu le sais très bien. » persista Elena. « Ce n'est plus la peine de me mentir, je connais la vérité. Je ne sais plus si je dois avoir confiance en toi, ou en papa. »

**Elle porta son regard sur sa tante.**

« Tu le savais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'assure que non. » répondit Jenna, qui avait l'air sincère.

« Je m'en vais ! » dit Elena.

**Elle ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de la retenir et elle courut se réfugier dans sa voiture. Elle mit le contact et roula pendant de longues minutes, qui se transformèrent en heures. Quand elle finit par s'arrêter sur le bas côté, elle manqua d'air et sortit de la voiture. A sa droite, l'entrée d'une forêt. Elle alla s'échouer au pied d'un arbre et pleura. Elle pleura le mensonge de ses parents et l'insistance avec laquelle sa mère avait tenue à démentir ses propos. Comment sa mère, la personne qui l'avait élevée, pouvait continuer à lui mentir maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité ? Elle coinça ses genoux contre sa poitrine, qu'elle entoura de ses bras et continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe…**

…

**Jenna n'avait pas pu retenir sa nièce. Elle était bien trop sonnée par la nouvelle. Elena, adoptée ? Mais pourquoi Diable sa sœur ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? Les mensonges, il n'y avait rien de pire pour dissoudre une famille. Miranda revint dans la maison, et se rua sur le téléphone pour appeler son mari.**

« Il faut que tu rentres à la maison. Elena est partie. Elle sait ! »

**Jenna sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir, ou pire, commettre un meurtre. Une fois que sa sœur aînée eut raccrochée, elle éclata.**

« Tu viens de mentir à ta fille, et tu t'étonnes qu'elle soit partie ? »

« Oh s'il te plaît, ne t'en mêles pas ! » claqua Miranda.

« Tu dis à Elena qu'elle n'a pas été adoptée, et là, tu viens juste de me prouver le contraire. » s'emporta Jenna. « Comment t'as pu lui mentir ? Comment t'as pu _me_ mentir ? »

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Jenna. C'est _ma_ fille, c'était _ma_ décision de ne rien lui dire. » martela Miranda.

« Elle avait le droit de savoir. » craqua Jenna. « Tu sais quoi, t'as raison, enfonces-toi dans tes sales petites manigances, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te voir détruire notre famille. »

**Elle attrapa son sac et s'en alla au volant de sa voiture. Pendant deux heures environs, elle fit le tour de la ville à la recherche d'Elena. Elle finit par le Grill, mais aucune trace de sa nièce. Sortant son téléphone, elle appela Jeremy.**

« Jeremy écoutes-moi, Elena s'est disputé avec votre mère concernant l'adoption dont je n'étais pas au courant. On n'a pas le temps pour ça, ta sœur est partie de la maison, j'ai fais le tour de la ville et aucune trace d'elle… D'accord, tiens-moi au courant s'il te plaît ! »

…

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Jeremy était attablé à la grande table du salon avec Anna, qui faisait ses devoirs, quand son téléphone sonna.**

« Allô ! »

_« Jeremy écoutes-moi, Elena s'est disputé avec votre mère concernant l'adoption dont je n'étais pas au courant. »_

« Wow, une petite minute Tante Jenna. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elena ? »

**Il avait parlé un peu trop fort, et avait attiré l'attention des vampires et des sorcières de la maison.**

_« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, ta sœur est partie de la maison, j'ai fais le tour de la ville et aucune trace d'elle. »_

« D'accord, je l'appelle et je vais la chercher. »

_« D'accord, tiens-moi au courant s'il te plaît ! »_

**Il raccrocha et composa le numéro de sa sœur.**

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait ma mère mais je vais la tuer. Allez, décroche Elena… Décroche… Elena où est-ce que tu es ? »

…

**Elena tremblait de froid. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et la nuit allait s'installer. Elle était au milieu de nulle part, mais elle n'avait pas la force de retourner à sa voiture. Et elle avait encore moins la force de conduire. Son téléphone sonna avec insistance et, quand elle lu le nom de son frère, elle fut soulagée et décrocha.**

« Jeremy… »

_« Elena où est-ce que tu es ? »_

« J'en sais rien, je crois que j'ai quitté la ville. J'ai garé ma voiture sur le bas côté de la route. »

_« Ok, restes où tu es. Elijah et Rebekah viennent te chercher. »_

« D'accord mais, faites vite. »

…

« Tu as quelque chose qui appartient à Elena ? » demanda Sheila, alors qu'une carte de la région était disposée sur la table.

« Moi oui ! » dit Bonnie, qui descendit en trombe de la chambre de Kol. « Laisse-moi faire ! »

**Elle détacha le bracelet qu'Elena lui avait prêté, le tint fermement entre ses mains et incanta un sort de localisation. Abby versa une poignée de sel sur la carte, et aussitôt les grains se formèrent sur un endroit précis de la carte. Dès qu'ils eurent reconnus l'endroit, Elijah et Rebekah s'éclipsèrent du Manoir en direction de la sortie de la ville. Jeremy, qui demanda à Finn de lui servir de chauffeur, prit la décision de rentrer chez lui uniquement pour prendre des affaires à sa sœur, et à lui, et pour dire leurs quatre vérités à ses parents.**

…

**Avec effort, Elena avait réussi à se remettre sur ses jambes. Rester assise tout ce temps avait engourdis son corps tout entier. En partant en trombe de chez elle, elle avait oubliée d'emporter un gilet, et son haut très fin ne lui suffisait pas. Repliant les bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer, elle marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa voiture tant bien que mal. Elle ressentait le besoin de pleurer, mais elle se dit que si elle pleurait cette fois elle s'écroulerait sans se relever. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose que sa mère lui mentant sans sourciller. Sa voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle mais la fatigue prit le dessus. Elle était à deux doigts de s'écrouler mais elle ne toucha jamais le sol. Elijah et Rebekah étaient arrivés à ce moment précis.**

« Hey, doucement. On est là ! » lui dit Rebekah.

**Contre toute attente, Elena perdit connaissance.**

« Elle s'est évanouie. » dit Elijah, qui la souleva dans ses bras.

« Tu m'étonnes, elle doit être exténuée. » dit Rebekah. « Ramènes-la au Manoir, je m'occupe de ramener sa voiture. »

**Heureusement pour elle, les clés étaient toujours au même endroit et Rebekah n'eut aucun mal à démarrer. Les routes étaient vides alors elle effectua un demi-tour forcené et reprit la direction de Mystic Falls, sans enlever son pied de l'accélérateur. **

…

**Quand Elijah rentra au Manoir, c'était en portant une Elena inconsciente et frigorifiée. Il la déposa sur le canapé du grand salon.**

« Elle a perdue connaissance. » dit Elijah.

**Abby recouvra Elena d'une couverture. Sheila posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit après quelques secondes, et lui caressa les cheveux.**

« Pauvre petite, elle est complètement perdue. » souffla-t-elle.

« Où est Jeremy ? » demanda Elijah.

« Il a demandé à Finn de le raccompagner chez lui pour dire à ses parents ce qu'il pense. » répondit Abby.

« On devrait la laisser se reposer. » dit Bonnie.

**Tout en la laissant emmitouflée dans la couverture, Elijah – sous le regard moqueur de Klaus qui faisait son maximum pour ne pas rire de son aîné – prit Elena dans ses bras et s'éclipsa à l'étage. Il l'allongea dans la chambre qu'elle avait utilisée la veille. Il rajouta une couverture supplémentaire, la contempla quelques secondes avant de sortir de la chambre sans fermer la porte. Quand elle se réveillera, elle se sentirait perdue, et peu importe qui l'entendrait, avec la porte ouverte la première personne à l'entendre se ruerait pour la rassurer. Le vampire ne rejoignit pas les autres dans l'immédiat. Il tenta de faire le tri de ses sentiments. Il éprouvait de la tendresse pour Elena. Il la désirait et était bien décidé à la garder dans sa vie aussi longtemps que possible. Il avait pourtant déjà rencontré Tatia et Katerina, mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé ça pour aucune des deux ancêtres d'Elena. Elle, était particulière. Plus douce, plus délicate et plus… vraie. Elle semblait être d'une pureté rare, et la façon dont elle rougissait en sa présence démontrait qu'elle était aussi attirée par lui. Il irait en douceur, prendrait son temps et quand elle sera prête, ils seront ensemble et il serait le rempart face à ceux qui lui voudront du mal.**

…

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

« Quoi qu'il arrive, n'intervient pas. » dit Jeremy à Finn.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça le vampire.

« Je vais leur dire ma façon de pensée. » grommela-t-il en sortant de la voiture, non sans voir un sourire se former sur les lèvres de Finn qui appréciait grandement ce jeune humain au tempérament qui lui faisait penser un peu à celui de son jeune frère disparu il y a plus de mille ans.

**Henrik était d'une nature douce mais quand une chose ne lui plaisait pas, il le disait toujours. Finn cligna des yeux pour chasser des larmes au souvenir de son petit frère qui lui manquait tant.**

**Quand Jeremy entra dans la maison, il fit claquer la porte avec force tout en montant à l'étage. Avant de dire leurs quatre vérités à ses parents, il prépara un sac pour lui, et un sac pour sa sœur, prenant quelques habits, et le nécessaire de toilettes. Peut-être que Jenna pourra prendre le reste des affaires d'Elena pour sa nièce. **

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fit la voix de son père alors qu'il fermait le grand sac contenant les affaires d'Elena._

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » demanda Jeremy, en empoignant son sac en passant par sa chambre. « Je me barre de cette maison où on nous sert des mensonges en guise de p'tit-déj. »

**Son sac dans une main et celui d'Elena sur l'épaule, Jeremy descendit les escaliers. Sa mère l'attendait en bas.**

« Où est Elena ? » demanda Miranda.

« Ailleurs qu'ici, et moi aussi je m'en vais. » dit Jeremy, qui tentait de se contrôler.

« Tu n'iras nulle part. » le prévint Grayson.

« Essaies de m'en empêcher pour voir. » claqua le jeune homme en faisant face à ses parents.

**Il avait réussi à être dos à la porte.**

« Vous prétendez être les meilleurs parents qui soient mais vous n'êtes que des menteurs. » rétorqua Jeremy. « Vous avez menti à Elena… »

« Elle n'a pas été adoptée. » martela Miranda.

« Mais arrêtes maman, tu t'enfonces. » claqua Jeremy. « Je connais la vérité, et Elena aussi. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que vous persistez en prétendant le contraire. Vous pensiez quoi ? Qu'on allait devenir les p'tits toutous que tout enfant de Fondateurs doit être et qu'on vous suivrait dans votre mission débile contre les créatures surnaturelles ? Eh oui, je suis au courant, j'ai lu le journal de Jonathan Gilbert, et vous savez quoi ? Jamais on ne deviendra comme vous. »

**Il ouvrit la porte et avant que son père ne puisse l'en empêcher, se dirigea en trombe vers la voiture de Finn. Il ouvrit le coffre, mit les sacs à l'intérieur puis, après l'avoir refermé, ouvrit la portière du côté passager…**

« Jeremy ne monte pas dans cette voiture. » cria son père, qui était sortit du le seuil de la maison.

« Si ça se trouve moi aussi j'ai été adopté. » lui retourna Jeremy, assez fort pour que les voisins l'entendent.

**Il referma la portière et Finn, qui avait déjà démarré, dit à l'humain :**

« Très impressionnant ! »

« C'est bon, emmènes-moi loin de ces menteurs. » souffla Jeremy.

**Et la voiture s'éloigna tandis que, énervé, Grayson Gilbert retourna à l'intérieur et ordonna à sa femme d'appeler le shérif Forbes pendant qu'il ouvrait le placard sous l'escalier et qu'il se mit à fouiller dans les cartons…**

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Finn avait éteint le moteur depuis cinq minutes déjà, mais Jeremy ne semblait pas décider à sortir de la voiture. **

« Ils vont vouloir qu'on retourne à la maison. » dit-il en grinçant des dents.

« C'est probable. » acquiesça Finn.

« Ils peuvent y arriver ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Vous êtes mineurs. » répondit Finn. « Je dirai qu'ils peuvent se servir de la loi si vous n'y consentez pas par vous-même. »

« Je n'y retournerai pas, et je sais qu'Elena n'en aura pas la force. » dit Jeremy. « Et s'il venait jusqu'ici ? »

« Calmes-toi Jeremy. Tout va bien se passer. » lui assura Finn. « Vos parents connaissent bien le Shérif, mais nous avons de l'influence. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

**Il rassura le jeune humain d'une légère pression sur l'épaule puis, sortit de la voiture. Jeremy l'imita. Il suivit Finn jusqu'au Manoir. Le vampire avait récupéré les sacs dans le coffre.**

« Où est ma sœur ? » demanda Jeremy, une fois à l'abri dans l'immense demeure.

« Dans une chambre à l'étage. » répondit Rebekah. « Quel sac est à elle ? »

« Le rose ! » dit Jeremy.

**Rebekah s'en empara et s'éclipsa à l'étage. **

« Allez, va dans le salon. » dit Finn à Jeremy. « Anna a l'air d'être inquiète. »

**Jeremy acquiesça et se dirigea vers le salon. En effet, Anna était inquiète, mais quand elle vit Jeremy, elle cessa de faire les cent pas et se jeta dans ses bras. **

**Rebekah entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre où dormait Elena, et posa le sac près du lit. S'apprêtant à repartir, elle s'arrêta en entendant Elena gémir.**

_« Où suis-je ? »_

* * *

Et voilà, les choses sérieuses vont commencées !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	18. Rester fort

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonsoir :)**

**Oui c'est bien le troisième chapitre de posté en l'espace d'une semaine *-***

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Rebekah entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre où dormait Elena, et posa le sac près du lit. S'apprêtant à repartir, elle s'arrêta en entendant Elena gémir.**_

_« Où suis-je ? »_

…

**Rebekah s'avança jusqu'au lit et alluma la lampe de chevet puis, rassura son amie.**

« Tu es en sécurité. »

**Rebekah parlait d'une voix calme et apaisante. Elle s'asseya sur le rebord du lit, et attendit patiemment qu'Elena reprenne ses esprits.**

« Je suis chez toi, pas chez moi, hein ? » demanda Elena.

« Oui, tu es dans la chambre que tu as occupé hier soir. » répondit Rebekah. « Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ? »

« Euh, je me rappelle m'être disputé avec ma mère au sujet de l'adoption, qu'elle a nié en boucle. » dit Elena en s'asseyant. « Après euh, après je ne sais pas, c'est le trou noir. »

« Tu t'es évanoui. Elijah et moi ont est venus te récupérer et tu t'es évanoui. Tu essayais de retourner dans ta voiture. » expliqua Rebekah.

« Ah oui ! » fit Elena, qui se rappelait petit à petit les évènements.

**Son corps la faisait souffrir, et elle avait froid.**

« Je vais m'occuper de toi ! » dit Rebekah, en replaçant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille d'Elena.

**Elle lui sourit, se leva du lit et disparue dans la pièce attenante à la chambre. D'où elle se trouvait, Elena pouvait entendre l'eau couler. Repoussant les couvertures, elle essaya de descendre du lit mais ses jambes lui faisaient encore mal. Rebekah arriva à ce moment là et à la surprise d'Elena, elle la prit dans ses bras sans mal et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. La déposant sur une chaise, elle coupa l'eau de la baignoire. **

« Tu m'as fait couler un bain ! » s'étonna Elena.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Rebekah. « Allez, je vais t'aider à enlever ces vêtements. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé ! » dit Elena.

« Je sais, mais tu es mon amie, Elena, et je prends toujours soins de mes amis. » dit Rebekah. « Peut-être qu'on sera sœur très bientôt. »

**Emue par tant de gentillesse, Elena prit Rebekah dans ses bras et sans le contrôler, se mit à pleurer. Rebekah lui caressa distraitement le dos pour la réconforter. Ça ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'elles avaient fait connaissance, mais déjà les deux jeunes filles se sentaient proches. **

« Chut, ça va aller, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. » la rassura Rebekah. « Je te promets qu'on va découvrir la vérité. »

**Elena s'écarta et essuya ses larmes.**

« Je me comporte comme une gamine. » soupira-t-elle.

« Mais non ! » lui assura la vampire. « Allez, ôtes-moi ces vêtements. »

**Elle l'aida à se défaire de ses vêtements. Le corps tout ankylosé d'être resté plusieurs heures assise contre un arbre dans le froid, Elena cru que ses os allaient lâcher. Avec précaution, et surtout avec l'aide de Rebekah, elle entra dans le bain chaud et se laissa envelopper par la chaleur qui l'enveloppa comme une couverture.**

« Je me sens mieux ! » soupira Elena.

« Je vais te chercher des vêtements. » dit Rebekah, qui sortit de la salle de bain.

**Elena ferma les yeux, posa la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et apprécia la façon dont ses muscles se détendirent sous l'eau chaude. Lorsqu'elle avait émergé de son inconscience, elle avait eu peur de se retrouver dans sa chambre, avec ses parents, mais la voix de Rebekah l'avait vite ramené sur Terre. Elle était bien décidée à ne plus **_**jamais**_** remettre les pieds chez ses **_**parents.**_** Elle pouvait voir avec précision sa mère lui mentir sans sourciller, sans état d'âme. Elle se refusa de pleurer à nouveau. Elle avait assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui. Elle se laissa immerger dans l'eau, et y resta de longues secondes en apnée. Quand elle émergea, reprenant une longue goulée d'air, Rebekah était assise sur la chaise qu'elle occupait avant d'être plongée dans le bain.**

« Tu te sens comment ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Ça va ! » répondit Elena. « Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout ! »

« Tiens, je t'ai ramené ta trousse de toilettes. Jeremy a pensé à tout ! » dit Rebekah, en se levant et posant la trousse sur la chaise, ainsi que des serviettes de bains.

**Dans la salle de bain, il y avait un grand miroir mural. Elena en ôta la buée d'un geste de la main. Une serviette autour de la taille, elle contempla son reflet, et ne vit plus la fille qu'elle était il y a encore une semaine. Avant que les Originels ne rentrent dans sa vie, elle était une jeune adolescente de dix-sept ans sans problème, contente d'avoir préservé son amitié avec Matt malgré leur passif amoureux, et qui attendait la rentrée scolaire avec impatience. Aujourd'hui, Elena avait vu sa vie chamboulée de toute part. Elle avait apprit qu'elle avait été adopté, et qu'elle était la clé pour défaire une malédiction. Elle vivait désormais dans un monde fait de vampires, de sorcières et d'autres créatures mystiques. Si c'était ça son destin, alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle ne l'embrasse pas. Elle aiderait Bonnie à piéger son père pour désactiver la boussole. Elle se sacrifierait lors du rituel et deviendrait un vampire si le destin en décidait. Elle se débarrassa de sa serviette et enfila les vêtements que Rebekah lui avaient apportés. Un jean et un débardeur et, se séchant les cheveux avec l'autre serviette, elle retourna dans la chambre. **

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Elena. « J'ai envie de dormir. Demain j'irai mieux. »

« Je vais te laisser dans ce cas. » dit Rebekah, qui se dirigea vers la porte.

**Elle se retourna quand Elena l'appela. **

« Merci, d'avoir été là pour moi. » dit Elena.

« Je te l'ai dit Elena, je prends soins de mes amis. » sourit Rebekah, qui ajouta d'une pointe de malice dans le regard : « Tu veux que j'envoie Elijah pour qu'il te borde ? »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Dégage ! »

**Mais Elena se mit à rire malgré elle. Rebekah lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre. S'engouffrant sous les couvertures, Elena calma ses rires. **_**Elijah ! **_**Son cœur se serra en pensant au vampire. Elle avait très envie de le voir, de se blottir dans ses bras et de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il avait un regard si profond, si envoûtant. Elle voulait dormir mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Quelque chose lui manquait, elle ne saurait dire quoi… ou qui. **

_« Puis-je entrer ? »_

**Son cœur loupa un battement en entendant la voix du vampire qu'elle voulait voir. Il pu entendre l'affolement de son cœur, alors il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à la hauteur d'Elena, qui releva la tête pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens. Elle avait raison. Ils étaient si envoûtants. **

« Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Peut-être que c'est toi qui me perturbe. » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

**Il esquissa un sourire. **

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir descendre manger quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux de la savoir le ventre vide.

« Je ne pourrai rien avaler, mais merci de t'en sourcier. » répondit-elle en s'installant convenablement pour dormir.

**Elijah se redressa, et la **_**« borda »**_** pour qu'elle soit bien au chaud. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle attrape froid. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui caressa les cheveux, ce qu'Elena apprécia car elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il sourit en l'entendant soupirer. Il se pencha et l'embrassa… sur le front. **

« Je te protègerai ma belle Elena, sois-en sûr ! » chuchota-t-il contre son front.

**Cela suffit à aider Elena à plonger dans le sommeil. Elijah retira lentement ses lèvres de sa peau, et resta là à la regarder dormir de longues minutes. Il était tombé amoureux de la jeune humaine en très peu de temps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle passion, un tel désir pour personne. Il prit une grande inspiration et éteignit la lampe de chevet avant de sortir de la chambre et de fermer la porte à moitié. Si Elena faisait des cauchemars, il voulait pouvoir l'entendre et être là pour elle. **

…

**Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à aller se coucher – que Sheila et Abby s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez elles, on frappa à la porte du Manoir à grands coups. Prudent, Klaus alla ouvrir et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit Caroline, mais ce sourire se fana très vite devant son air pressé.**

« Où est Elena ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la demeure.

« Elle s'est endormit ! » répondit Elijah, qui descendait les grands escaliers.

« On a un problème un méga problème et j'ai conduis aussi vite que j'ai pu pour vous prévenir. » dit-elle d'une traite.

« Respires Trésor ! » lui dit Klaus, qui lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'au salon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Tes parents sont allés voir ma mère au commissariat et ils veulent se servir de ma mère pour la forcer à rentrer chez vous. » expliqua Caroline.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » voulut savoir Kol.

**En toute innocence, Caroline enroula une de ses boucles d'ors et dit :**

« Il se pourrait que j'ai épié leur conversation en apportant son dîner à ma mère. »

**Elle regarda Klaus, qui la regardait en retour avec les sourcils froncés. Elle se sentit rougir et fondre sous ce regard.**

_**Flashback !**_

_**Plus tôt dans la soirée !**_

_**Au bureau du Shérif, Caroline entra dans le bureau de sa mère sans prendre la peine de frapper et fut surprise de voir les parents d'Elena et Jeremy.**_

_« Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite. » dit Caroline, en déposant un sachet sur le bureau de sa mère. « Je euh, je vais retourner à la maison. »_

_« Attends Caroline ! » l'arrêta Miranda. _

_« Madame Gilbert ! » dit Caroline, qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer mal à l'aise devant elle._

_« Où est ma fille ? » demanda Miranda. « Je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis des heures, et Jeremy ne prend aucun de mes appels. »_

_« Je n'en sais rien, je suis rentrée chez moi directement après le lycée, où j'ai vu votre fille pour la dernière fois. » répondit Caroline. « Dis maman, est-ce que je subis un interrogatoire ? »_

_« Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-leur. » dit le shérif. « Ils sont très inquiet. Elena pourrait être en danger. »_

_« Mais je ne sais pas où elle est, je vous le dirai autrement. » insista Caroline._

_**Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et servit un sourire désolé aux parents d'Elena, puis, sortit de la pièce et profita du fait que les stores du bureau étaient fermés pour tendre l'oreille. Ces vitres étaient aussi fines que du papier de verre, et Caroline pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.**_

_« Ecoutez, Elena est encore mineure certes, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus si elle est partie de son plein gré. » expliqua Liz. « Un juge vous dirait qu'elle pique une crise d'adolescence et qu'elle reviendra à la raison. Tant qu'elle n'est pas en danger, légalement je ne peux rien faire. » _

_« S'il te plaît Liz ! » quémanda Miranda. « Elle est partie sur un malentendu. »_

_« Lequel ? » demanda le Shérif. « Il faut tout me dire si vous voulez que je vous aide. »_

_« Et bien, elle a découvert qu'elle avait été adoptée, et elle nous en veut de le lui avoir caché. » répondit Grayson._

_« Surtout que je lui ai menti en disant que c'était faux. » dit Miranda._

_« Je vois ! » souffla Liz. « Ecoutez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vais déjà tenter de savoir où elle se trouve et si elle va bien. Pour ce qui est du reste, attendons de voir comment ça se passe. Je ne peux rien faire de plus tant que le délai de 48 heures n'est pas passé ! »_

_**Sentant que la conversation touchait à sa fin, Caroline se hâta jusqu'à la sortie et monta dans sa voiture. **_

_**Fin du flashback !**_

**Le silence se fit dans le grand salon, jusqu'à ce que Sheila ne prenne la parole.**

« Je vais rentrer de ce pas. » dit-elle. « Si le Shérif doit aller chez quelqu'un en premier, ce sera sûrement chez moi. »

**Avec Abby, elles quittèrent le Manoir en vitesse.**

« Je vais rentrer aussi. » dit Caroline.

**Klaus la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.**

« Merci Trésor ! » dit Klaus, qui prit son poignet entre ses mains. « Tu as pris des risques pour nous avertir. »

« Je l'ai fait pour Elena… » dit Caroline, qui rajouta : « Et aussi pour te voir ! »

« Pour me voir, hum ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement hautain.

« En aucune façon, Trésor ! » répondit-il, sur le même ton qu'elle.

« J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. » souffla-t-elle. « Tu as l'intention de me faire la cour comme fait Elijah avec Elena, ou tu vas m'embrasser, là tout de suite ? »

**Klaus souriait cette fois pleinement. Il aimait son audace, en plus de sa beauté qui l'hypnotisait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire la cour ? Oh c'est certain ! Allait-il attendre pour l'embrasser ? Il ne saurait dit s'il tiendrait un jour de plus sans goûter ses lèvres si délicatement fines. Caroline, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. **

« T'es trop lent ! » dit-elle.

« Et toi tu sembles savoir ce que tu veux. » dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Mais tu vas devoir filer si tu ne veux pas que ta mère te soupçonne de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je partirai si tu me promets que j'aurai droit à d'autres baisers de ta part. » dit-elle en se collant à lui.

« C'est une promesse que je me ferai un plaisir d'honorer. » assura-t-il. « Si tu acceptes d'être ma cavalière pour la soirée que nous allons organiser. »

« Ce sera avec joie, mais quel genre de soirée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison avec Matt demain, on vous expliquera. » répondit-il.

« Très bien, alors à demain ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**Elle monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle, après un dernier signe de la main au vampire qui la faisait craquer.**

…

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Sheila eut à peine le temps d'enlever la clé de la serrure qu'elle fut interpellée par le Shérif Forbes, qui s'était arrêtée juste au niveau des marches du perron. **

« Shérif, que me vaut cette visite tardive ? » demanda la sorcière tandis qu'Abby entra dans la maison.

« Je cherche Elena. » répondit le Shérif. « Miranda et Grayson sont très inquiets, elle ne donne pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs heures, et Jeremy est tout aussi injoignable. »

« Voyez-vous ça ! » dit Sheila avec dédain.

« S'il vous plaît Sheila, si vous savez où se trouve Elena, dites-le moi ! » dit Liz.

« Oui, je sais où elle se trouve. » acquiesça Sheila. « Mais je ne vous le dirai pas. »

« Ne faites pas obstruction à mon enquête, Madame Bennett ! » la prévint Liz, sur un ton plus formel.

« Ne me menacez pas, Shérif, croyez-moi ce serait dans votre intérêt. » répliqua Sheila. « Et je ne fais nullement obstruction à votre enquête, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Elena ne veut pas rentrer chez elle. Là où elle se trouve elle est en sécurité et étroitement entouré. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à Grayson et Miranda que leurs enfants ont besoin d'air. Bonne soirée Shérif ! »

**Elle tourna le dos au Shérif et entra dans sa maison, et verrouilla la porte.**

« Bonnie va devoir apprendre le sort bien plus vite que prévu. » dit Abby, qui avait entendu la conversation.

« Il va surtout falloir que Sage se dépêche avec les derniers ingrédients du rituel. » dit Sheila.

**A savoir un vampire et un loup-garou !**

_**Manoir des Lockwood !**_

**Il était presque minuit lorsque le Shérif Forbes entra dans le salon où se réunissait le Conseil des Fondateurs.**

« Sheila Bennett sait où se trouve Elena, mais elle a refusé de me le dire. »

« Comment ça elle a refusé ? » s'écria Miranda.

« D'après elle, Elena refuse de vous voir. » expliqua Liz.

« Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! » dit Miranda, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Je sais que vous êtes inquiet, mais laissez-moi faire mon travail, je la retrouverais. » leur assura Liz. « S'il le faut j'irai au lycée demain pour interroger ses amis, ainsi que Jeremy ! »

**Le silence se fit quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité, pendant lesquelles Miranda éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir. Personne ne sembla remarquer la présence d'une ombre dans le couloir, tapis dans l'obscurité.**

« As-tu retrouvé la boussole de Jonathan ? » demanda Richard à Grayson, interrompant leurs angoisses sur Elena.

« Oui, mais va nous falloir nous trouver à proximité de ces nouveaux arrivants pour savoir s'ils sont ou non des vampires. » expliqua-t-il.

« Nous allons les inviter chez nous dans ce cas-là ! » dit le Maire.

**Tyler écouta le reste de la conversation avant de s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il sortit par le balcon de sa chambre et atterrit dans le jardin. Il s'éloigna le plus possible pour ne pas être vu, et retrouva nulle autre que Rebekah derrière un large bosquet.**

« Comment va Elena ? » demanda-t-il.

« Secouée, mais elle va bien. » répondit-elle. « Alors, qu'as-tu appris ? »

« Ils vont préparer une soirée pour tenter de vous démasquer. » expliqua Tyler.

« Il va falloir que l'on agisse bien plus vite que prévu. » dit Rebekah. « Avant que je parte je souhaite te demander une chose : veux-tu déclencher le gène qui dort en toi ? »

« Celui… des loups-garous ? » demanda Tyler. **Rebekah acquiesça. **« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Quand Klaus aura brisé la malédiction, tu pourras devenir un hybride, comme lui et tu n'auras pas à te transformer durant les nuits de pleine lune. » expliqua-t-elle. « Rapidité, immortalité, force… Voilà ce qui t'attends si tu acceptes d'être qui tu es au fond de toi ! »

**Et il pourrait se défendre contre son père. Personne ne savait que son père le cognait. Ça ne se voyait pas, et il n'en parlait pas car il était le fils du Maire, mais il n'arrivait plus à supporter tout ça. Il leva les yeux vers Rebekah, et elle sourit quand elle lu la réponse dans ses yeux !**

* * *

**Tout s'enchaîne et j'espère que vous aimerez la façon dont je vais écrire la suite !**

**A très vite !**

**Aurélie !**


	19. Prendre les devants

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. A partir de maintenant, à chaque début de chapitre je ferai un rappel du chapitre précédent, comme vous pourrez le constater ici :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre précédent :_**

_« Comment va Elena ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Secouée, mais elle va bien. » répondit-elle. « Alors, qu'as-tu appris ? »_

_« Ils vont préparer une soirée pour tenter de vous démasquer. » expliqua Tyler._

_« Il va falloir que l'on agisse bien plus vite que prévu. » dit Rebekah. « Avant que je parte je souhaite te demander une chose : veux-tu déclencher le gène qui dort en toi ? »_

_« Celui… des loups-garous ? » demanda Tyler. __**Rebekah acquiesça. **__« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »_

_« Quand Klaus aura brisé la malédiction, tu pourras devenir un hybride, comme lui et tu n'auras pas à te transformer durant les nuits de pleine lune. » expliqua-t-elle. « Rapidité, immortalité, force… Voilà ce qui t'attends si tu acceptes d'être qui tu es au fond de toi ! »_

_**Et il pourrait se défendre contre son père. Personne ne savait que son père le cognait. Ça ne se voyait pas, et il n'en parlait pas car il était le fils du Maire, mais il n'arrivait plus à supporter tout ça. Il leva les yeux vers Rebekah, et elle sourit quand elle lu la réponse dans ses yeux !**_

…

**Avant de rentrer chez elle, Rebekah fit un détour par la maison de Matt. Elle avait coupé par les bois en courant sans aucun effort grâce à sa vitesse, puis, une fois devant la maison, frappa doucement. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, que le jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Il semblait être sur le point d'aller se coucher. Il ne portait qu'un short et aucun t-shirt. Rebekah déglutit péniblement. Le jeune humain lui plaisait déjà énormément, alors voir son torse si bien musclé…**

« Salut ! » lui dit-il, sans se rendre compte qu'elle le dévorait du regard. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Il se fait tard. »

**Cela eut pour effet de la tirer de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur lui, sur son visage, et ses yeux bleus.**

« Eh bien, je suis allé chez Tyler pour, tu sais voir s'il avait apprit des choses et euh, j'avais envie de te voir pour te tenir au courant. » dit-elle. _« J'avais envie de te voir et j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »_

**Mais elle garda cette pensée pour elle. Quatre jours seulement qu'ils étaient à Mystic Falls et déjà elle s'emballait. **_**Calmes-toi Rebekah !**_

\- « Tu veux entrer ? » demanda-t-il. « On sera mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter que dehors. »

« Si tu m'invites à entrer, je pourrai revenir quand je veux. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

**Elle dut réfréner son envie de lui sauter au cou… Matt s'écarta sur le côté et dit :**

« Tu peux entrer ! »

**Rebekah ne résista pas à l'invitation et entra dans la maison, dont Matt referma la porte derrière elle. **

« C'est plus petit que ce à quoi tu es habitué. » dit-il.

« Ne vas pas croire que j'ai toujours connu le luxe. » dit-elle en retour. « Où est Vicky ? »

« Elle dort depuis qu'elle est rentrée du boulot. » répondit-il. « Grâce à ton hypnose, elle ne touche plus à ces saloperies de drogues mais le sevrage l'épuise un peu, du coup elle passe son temps à dormir et à manger. »

« Je suis ravie d'avoir pu t'aider. » sourit-elle.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oh, oui c'est vrai euh, Elena va rester chez nous dorénavant. » répondit-elle « Elle n'a pas supporté les mensonges de ses parents plus longtemps, d'autant plus que sa mère s'est obstiné à démentir l'adoption. »

« Ok, que dois-je faire de cette information ? » demanda-t-il.

« La garder pour toi. » dit Rebekah. « Elena ne veut pas que ses parents sachent où elle se trouve pour l'instant. On a mit un plan au point pour pouvoir désamorcer la fameuse boussole pour traquer les vampires, et ça aura lieu chez nous lors d'un bal. »

« Vous allez organiser un bal ? » arqua Matt.

« Oui, et j'aimerai beaucoup que tu sois mon cavalier. » dit Rebekah, en souriant.

« Oh Dieu comme je déteste ce genre de soirée. » souffla-t-il en pensant à la torture qu'était les tenues règlementées de ces soirées.

**Aussitôt, le sourire de Rebekah se fana. Outch, il n'accepterait pas de l'escorter pour cette occasion. Matt vit la déception peindre le visage de la belle vampire, puis, il sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour prendre sa main droite dans la sienne.**

« Mais pour toi je ferai une exception. »

**Le sourire revint sur le visage de Rebekah aussi vite qu'il était partit. **

« Génial, euh, on se voit demain ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Y a intérêt ! » répondit-il.

**Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de partir, elle regarda Matt longuement. Un regard qu'il lui rendit avec autant d'intensité avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et qu'elle ne s'éclipse dans un coup de vent. Matt verrouilla derrière lui, un sourire béat aux lèvres avant d'éteindre les lumières et d'aller vérifier l'état de sa sœur. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, arrangea les couvertures de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien couverte car elle tremblait légèrement. Le sevrage de drogues n'était pas facile pour Vicky, et Matt n'était pas décidé à la laisser tomber. Elle avait un sommeil agitée. Matt posa sa main sur son front, lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui sembla la calmer. **

« Matty ! » souffla-t-elle dans son sommeil.

« Je suis là grande sœur. » dit-il sur le même ton. « Je suis là ! »

**Elle s'apaisa et gagna un sommeil plus calme.**

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Ils attendaient tous le retour de Rebekah, y compris Bonnie qui malgré son envie de dormir, luttait contre le sommeil dans les bras de Kol. **

« Elle en met du temps pour revenir de chez les Lockwood. » s'impatienta Klaus.

« Je vous pari 100 dollar qu'elle a fait un crochet par chez Matt. » dit Kol. « Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'elle en pince pour lui. »

« Kol, cesse de faire l'enfant, tu veux ? » dit Finn.

**Rebekah entra dans le grand salon à ce moment même. **

« Et bien, il t'en a fallu du temps. » lui dit Klaus.

« Je suis désolée, je suis passé chez Matt pour lui faire part des dernières nouvelles. » répondit-elle.

**Kol afficha un sourire satisfait.**

« Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? » souleva-t-il, fier de lui.

« Et si tu la fermais et que tu me laissais continuer ? » suggéra Rebekah.

« Et si vous cessiez tous les deux de vous comporter comme des gamins ? » intervint Elijah. « Rebekah, qu'as-tu appris ? »

« Tyler m'a dit que le Conseil veut nous inviter chez eux afin d'utiliser la boussole. » dit Rebekah.

« S'ils découvrent que nous sommes des vampires, nous n'aurons pas le temps de briser la malédiction. » dit Finn.

« Le sort n'est pas un problème. » dit Bonnie. « Je l'ai parfaitement compris et je n'aurai aucun mal à le briser, mais il nous faut la Pierre de Lune. Je vais bosser toute la nuit sur le sort de la boussole et… »

« Non, tu as besoin de dormir. » l'arrêta Klaus. « Ce qui ne nous est pas indispensable à nous cinq. »

« Il a raison ! » dit Elijah. « Le bal aura lieu après-demain, c'est plus qu'il nous faut pour tout mettre sur pied. »

**A leur tête à tous, Bonnie su qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner, alors elle abdiqua d'un signe de main et se leva pour aller se coucher. Kol la suivit de près, et attendit qu'elle s'endorme dans son lit avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses frères et sœurs. **

« Très bien, mettons-nous au travail ! » dit-il.

« Sage sera là dans trois jours ! » avertit Finn.

« Bien, dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps. » dit Klaus.

_**Le lendemain matin !**_

_**9 septembre 2010 !**_

_**Mystic High !**_

**Jeremy fut déposé au lycée par Finn, qui repartit immédiatement pour aller chercher Abby et Sheila. Jeremy fut rejoint par Caroline et Matt.**

« Anna n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda Caroline.

« Non, tant que la boussole de Jonathan n'est pas désactivé, Pearl préfère rester à l'écart, et je la comprends. » répondit Jeremy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Matt.

« Rien du tout, et vous ne savez pas où est ma sœur. » dit Jeremy.

_« Jeremy ! »_

**Ils se tournèrent tous les trois de concert pour tomber nez à nez face à Jenna.**

« Tante Jenna ! » dit-il en soufflant de soulagement.

**Elle le prit dans ses bras quelques secondes.**

« Comment va ta sœur ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien. » répondit-il en ajoutant : « Elle est… »

« Non, ne me dis pas où elle est. » le coupa-t-elle. « Tes parents et le Shérif auront moins de chance de le découvrir en m'interrogeant si je ne sais rien. »

« Comme tu voudras, mais sache qu'elle est en sécurité, et que je suis avec elle aussi. » dit-il.

« Je sais, ta mère m'a appelé en catastrophe ce matin, mais je l'ai envoyé bouler. Je ne cautionne pas le mensonge, et j'ai décidé de faire des recherches concernant les vrais parents d'Elena. » expliqua Jenna. « Tes parents ne voudront jamais me révéler leur identité, alors je vais me débrouiller pour le découvrir, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra. »

« T'es sûre de toi ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Absolument certaine. » répondit Jenna au moment où la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. « Filez en cours, et restez sur vos gardes. Dis à Elena de m'appeler. »

« Je le ferai ! » dit Jeremy.

**Jenna s'éloigna et monta dans sa voiture. Jeremy, Matt et Caroline allèrent en cours, et aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte que le Shérif Forbes était aux aguets dans sa voiture de patrouille, garée à l'écart afin de ne pas être vu. Elle sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. La personne à l'autre bout du fil décrocha instantanément.**

« Jenna est venue voir Jeremy au lycée. Elle vient juste de partir. Je vais avoir besoin que l'un de vous vienne avec moi pour interroger Jeremy étant donné qu'il est mineur… »

**Elle raccrocha, et regarda avec suspicion Kol et Rebekah descendre de leur voiture et rejoindre Caroline, Matt et Jeremy.**

…

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Elena se réveilla en ressentant une faim de loup. Son estomac réclamait de la nourriture, et au plus vite. Elle s'assit, repoussa les couvertures et jeta ses jambes par-dessus le lit. Heureusement pour elle, elle se sentait mieux et ne fut prise d'aucun vertige. Elle fit un tour à la salle de bain pour soulager sa vessie, se brosser les dents et se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Elle mourrait de faim. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre et gagna le grand escalier. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds nus qu'une fois en bas de l'escalier. Elle jura, car le carrelage était froid.**

_« Blanche-Neige s'est réveillé ! »_

**Elena leva la tête vers Klaus, qui se tenait dans l'entrée du salon.**

« Blanche-Neige avait ses chaussures aux pieds quand elle s'est réveillée. » maugréa-t-elle.

**Il eut un petit rire avant de s'éclipser et de réapparaitre devant Elena, une paire de pantoufle blanche à la main.**

« Elles sont à Rebekah, mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas de les lui emprunter. » dit-il en posant les pantoufles par terre.

« Merci ! » souffla-t-elle en glissant ses pieds dans les chaussons confortables. « Quelle heure il est ? »

« A peine neuf heures. » répondit-il.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. » dit-elle en se frottant les yeux. « Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, y a du nouveau depuis ma crise d'hier ? »

« Elena, ça nous arrive à tous de piquer une crise. » la rassura Klaus. « Et oui, il y a du nouveau. »

_« Tu es réveillée ! »_

**Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix douce et chaleureuse, et qui lui déclenchait des milliers de frissons. Elle regarda tout de même Elijah, fidèle à lui-même dans un costume-cravate gris. Klaus du se faire violence pour ne pas faire une remarque déplacée à la Kol. Il se racla la gorge et dit :**

« Je vais voir Abby pour voir si elle n'a pas besoin d'un coup de main. »

**En passant devant son frère, il arborait un sourire évident. Elijah ne fit aucun commentaire mais son regard en disait long. Klaus disparut et avec son ouïe fine, Elijah pu l'entendre rire. Il reporta son attention sur Elena. Elle seule comptait.**

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mieux, mais affamée ! » répondit-elle.

**Et comme pour soutenir ses dires, son estomac se manifesta. Elle rougit de honte. Elijah esquissa un sourire, se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.**

« Je vais te montrer la cuisine. » dit-il.

**Avec délicatesse, sans brusquerie, il la guida jusqu'à l'immense cuisine de la demeure. Elena réprima l'envie d'écarquiller les yeux face à la grandeur de la pièce. La cuisine du manoir pouvait rivaliser sans mal avec la cuisine de la Maison Blanche, ou bien de la Reine d'Angleterre. Elle se laissa guider vers un tabouret sur lequel elle s'assit, et regarda Elijah lui servir un grand verre de jus d'orange qu'il déposa devant elle.**

« Tu veux autre chose ? » demanda-t-il. « Il y a des muffins, des céréales si Kol n'a pas tout manger… »

**Elena se mordit la lèvre devant sa galanterie trop évidente.**

« Les muffins ça ira. » dit-elle.

**Pour supporter ses dires, elle attrapa un muffin dans le panier devant elle et croqua doucement dedans. Son estomac en fut ravi.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh euh, et bien nous avons avancé la date du bal à demain soir pour devancer les Fondateurs qui veulent nous inviter chez eux pour faire marcher la boussole. » répondit-il.

« Si tôt ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Malheureusement nous n'avons pas le choix, et Bonnie à besoin de la Pierre de Lune coûte que coûte. » expliqua Elijah. « Elena, es-tu sûre que tu arriveras à attirer ton père dans une pièce isolée pour que Bonnie puisse désactiver la boussole ? »

**Elena n'attendit pas pour répondre.**

« Oui, j'ai donné ma parole, et mes parents feront n'importe quoi pour que j'accepte de leur parler. »

**Il s'était rapproché d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Leurs corps étaient à présent bien trop proches pour qu'elle puisse contrôler les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elijah mourrait d'envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux bruns, mais retint son geste en posant sa main sur celle d'Elena. Il caressa distraitement le dos de sa main de son pouce, puis, dit d'une voix basse :**

« Je vais prévenir Bonnie que tu es réveillée. »

**Elena fit un léger signe de tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas céder à la tentation que représentait le vampire. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Elijah n'était plus là et elle souffla de soulagement. Il la troublait énormément, et il était clair qu'en l'espace de quatre jours elle avait développé des sentiments pour lui. Tout allait si vite pour elle, mais rien de tout ça ne lui semblait important. Sa vie n'était qu'un vaste mensonge, et elle était bien décidée à recommencer à zéro, même si pour cela il lui fallait devenir un vampire et vivre avec la plus vieille famille de vampire qui existe. Elena fut rejointe par Bonnie et chassa ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête.**

_**Mystic High !**_

**Les cours ne commençaient que dans deux minutes. Kol, Rebekah, Matt et Jeremy étaient réunis autour du casier de Caroline.**

« Vous avez vraiment avancé le bal à demain soir ? » demanda Caroline.

« Les Fondateurs ne nous laissent vraiment pas le choix, et avec les parents d'Elena décidés à faire intervenir le Shérif dans nos affaires… » répondit Kol en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« Je le sens mal. » dit Matt.

« Rassures-toi, tout va bien se passer. » dit Rebekah. « Bonnie à toute la journée d'aujourd'hui et de demain pour trouver le bon sortilège pour désactiver la boussole. Elle y travaille d'arrache-pied. »

**Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie annonçant à tous les élèves de se rendre dans leurs salles de cours. Jeremy parti avec Kol, Rebekah avec Matt et Caroline. Rebekah se figea à l'entrée de la salle, ses sens en alerte. Elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver. Mal ou non, elle ne saurait dire mais ça allait arriver…**

**Les cours avaient commencés depuis seulement dix minutes quand le principal entra dans la classe de sciences et demanda à Jeremy Gilbert de le suivre. Jeremy croisa le regard de Kol, qui se gratta l'oreille et lança un regard appuyé à Jeremy. Ce dernier comprit le message et sortit de la classe. Malgré la porte fermée, Kol entendait absolument tout. Sans quitter le prof des yeux, ses autres sens étaient ailleurs, et il pouvait suivre les bruits de pas de Jeremy dans le couloir. Il entendit aussi une porte s'ouvrir puis, le cœur de Jeremy qui s'affola. Kol réfréna le besoin de se lever et d'aller protéger le jeune humain. La voix de Jeremy lui parvint, et Kol su que les ennuis commençaient !**

_**Bureau du principal !**_

**Jeremy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors Caroline n'avait pas exagéré en disant que ses parents étaient réellement prêts à tout pour que sa sœur et lui rentrent chez eux.**

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! » dit Jeremy !

* * *

A très vite !

La suite est déjà écrite mais je veux prendre de l'avance alors patience *-*

Aurélie !


	20. La goutte d'eau

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello hello,**

**Et voici donc la suite, donc je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Quelque part en ville !**_

**Jenna sortait de l'hôpital tout en rangeant un dossier dans son sac. Elle s'y était rendue directement après avoir parlé à Jeremy sur le parking du lycée. Retournant à sa voiture, clés en main, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire du comique de la situation.**

« Je n'y crois pas. Tu me suis en plus ! » dit Jenna à sa grande sœur.

« Où est ma fille ? » demanda Miranda sans plus de familiarité.

« Comme si j'en savais quelque chose. » répondit Jenna.

« Le Shérif t'a vu parler avec Jeremy. » claqua Miranda.

« Mais tu fais espionner tes propres enfants maintenant ? » dit Jenna. « Ah non j'oubliais, Elena n'est pas ta fille. »

« C'est bon arrêtes avec ça. » s'écria Miranda. « J'ai fais une erreur en lui mentant mais je veux qu'ils reviennent à la maison où est leur place, alors dis-moi où est Elena ! »

« Premièrement, tu baisses d'un ton avec moi. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es l'aînée que tu dois me parler comme ça. » la prévint Jenna, qui se contrôlait pour ne pas perdre patience. « Et deuxièmement, je ne sais pas où est Elena, j'ai demandé à Jeremy de ne pas me le dire. »

« Pourquoi ? » se désola Miranda.

« Pour ne pas culpabiliser de te mentir ! » dit Jenna. « Et même si je l'avais su, je ne t'aurai rien dit. »

« Jenna… » fit Miranda sur un ton qui ne fit même pas peur à la concernée.

« Tu te rends ridicule, grande sœur ! » railla Jenna.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es empêtré. » dit Miranda.

« Tu me fatigues, Miranda. » dit Jenna.

« Dis-moi où est Elena ! » insista Miranda.

« Dis-moi qui sont ses vrais parents ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Miranda se figea et perdit son assurance, au contraire de Jenna qui esquissait un sourire.**

« J'en étais sûre ! » dit-elle. « Maintenant laisses-moi passer ! »

**Et elle monta dans sa voiture sans un regard de plus pour sa sœur. **

_**Mystic High !**_

_« J'arrive pas à le croire ! » dit Jeremy !_

**Son regard passa de son père au Shérif, puis au principal qui quitta le bureau. **

« Vous êtes venus m'arrêter Shérif ? » demanda Jeremy, la voix peinte d'ironie. « C'est quoi le chef d'inculpation ? Fugue pour cause de mensonge ? »

« Arrête un peu, Jeremy. Dis-nous où se cache Elena ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit le jeune homme.

« Jeremy ! » le prévint Grayson.

« _Papa _! » dit-il avant de rajouter : « Attends, vu les mensonges que vous nous servez depuis dix-sept ans, j'ai peut-être été adopté moi aussi. »

« Ça suffit ! » claqua Grayson.

« Ou sinon quoi, hein ? » voulut savoir Jeremy. « Tu vas m'en coller une comme fait le père de Tyler ? Ou bien tu vas me faire mettre en garde à vue ? »

« Richard fait quoi ? » dit le Shérif en rebondissant sur la réplique de Jeremy.

« Comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant. » rétorqua Jeremy. « J'aimerai savoir si oui ou non je suis arrêté parce que je suis parti de chez moi de mon plein gré ! »

« Tu es mineur, Jeremy, et ta sœur aussi ! » lui rappela Grayson.

« Et alors ? C'est devenu illégal de découcher ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Non, mais… » fit le Shérif sans aller au bout de sa phrase puisque Grayson la coupa.

« Tu vas dire à ta sœur de rentrer ou bien je fais fouiller chaque maison de cette foutue ville. » le prévint-il.

« Papa, Elena ne veut ni te voir toi, ni voir maman. Elle a été adoptée, et vous nous avez menti. » dit Jeremy, qui tentait de garder son calme.

« On voulait vous protéger ! » finit par avouer Grayson.

« Nous protéger de quoi ? Des vampires ? » ironisa Jeremy.

**Il laissa échapper un rictus devant l'air figé de son père et du Shérif Forbes.**

« Je retourne en cours ! » dit-il en quittant le bureau du principal, sans faire grand cas des appels incessants de son père.

**En entrant dans la classe, il ignora le professeur et alla s'asseoir. Son bureau était à deux mètres de celui de Kol. Humain et vampire se regardèrent. Jeremy su que Kol avait tout entendu…**

**Dans le bureau du principal, Grayson Gilbert tentait de se maitriser pour ne pas casser quelque chose.**

« Arrête-le ! » dit-il au Shérif.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Liz. « Grayson, tu n'y penses pas ! »

« Arrête-le, et oblige-le à te dire où est Elena ! » répéta-t-il.

« Si tu m'obliges à le faire, tu perds tes enfants, pour de bon. » le mit-elle en garde. « Et il mineur, j'enfreindrais la loi. »

« Ça m'est égal. » claqua-t-il. « Je veux les protéger et les éloigner de ces gens. Je ne veux pas qu'ils restent avec ces créatures. »

« On n'est pas sûrs de ce qu'ils sont. » dit Liz.

« Peu importe ! » claqua Grayson.

« Ecoute Grayson, Elena est partie d'elle-même, je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Un juge te dirait qu'elle est en pleine crise d'adolescence, et le mensonge n'arrange pas les choses. » exposa-t-elle. « Laisses-moi faire mon travail, et je te promets que je découvrirais où est Elena. »

…

**A la pause déjeunée, ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans le gymnase du lycée, où Jeremy lui avait raconté son entrevue assez houleuse avec son père, et la mère de Caroline. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'en revenait pas que sa mère ait osé faire convoquer Jeremy en plein cours. **

« Je vais la tuer ! » dit la jeune fille.

« L'espace d'un instant j'ai presque eu peur de me faire passer les menottes de force. » avoua Jeremy.

« Ça va trop loin ! » dit Kol.

« Quand Elena va savoir ça… » dit Jeremy sans aller au bout de sa phrase.

« Elle va péter un câble. » termina Matt à sa place.

« Mais merde, ils vont nous foutre la paix ou quoi ? » s'écria Jeremy.

« Calmes-toi Jeremy ! » lui conseilla Kol.

« Que je me calme ? » exulta l'humain. « Ils sont décidés à nous faire revenir à la maison coûte que coûte. Ils n'ont pas hésités à faire appel au Shérif, et je te pari ce que tu veux qu'ils vont y arriver, et quand ce jour arrivera on sera privé de sortie à vie. »

**Il serra les poings à s'en faire craquer les jointures. Il regretta qu'Anna ne soit pas avec lui. Elle seule pouvait l'aider à se calmer quand il était dans cet état. Avant de la rencontrer, il se cachait dans les médicaments, mais c'était du passé depuis qu'il avait cette jeune vampire dans sa vie. Rebekah s'éloigna du groupe, sortant son téléphone qu'elle colla à son oreille après avoir composé le numéro d'un de ses frères.**

« On a un problème ! » dit-elle après qu'il eut décroché.

…

**Au Manoir, Klaus raccrocha d'avec Rebekah. Ces Fondateurs étaient bien plus tenaces qu'il ne croyait. Il était dans la bibliothèque avec Abby et Sheila. L'une préparait une potion et l'autre préparait des invitations à un certain bal. Sheila sentit un crépitement dans l'air. Elle regarda Klaus, qui était sur le point d'exploser.**

« Niklaus, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une épine qui me donne une envie de tuer des gens. » répondit-il.

**Il sortit de la bibliothèque, fit rameuter Elijah, Finn, Bonnie et Elena dans la bibliothèque.**

« Un problème ? » demanda Elijah.

**Klaus regarda Elena.**

« Ton père s'est pointé au lycée avec le Shérif et il était très en colère. » expliqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » fit Elena.

« Ils ont convoqués Jeremy dans le bureau du principal et ton père semble déterminé à te ramener à la maison. » continua-t-il.

**C'en était trop pour Elena. **

« Je veux savoir où sont mes soi-disant parents. » dit-elle en ôtant le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet. **Elle le balança nonchalamment à Bonnie. **« Tiens, sers-toi de ça, ma mère me l'a prêté. Faites-en sorte qu'elle le reçoive en même temps que l'invitation. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Elijah, en la regardant quitter la bibliothèque.

« Je n'attendrais pas demain pour leur dire ce que je pense. » répondit Elena en montant dans sa nouvelle chambre.

**Là, elle troqua les pantoufles contre une paire de chaussettes et ses baskets, un long pull pour cacher le fait qu'elle portait un pyjama puis, priant pour que ses clés soient sur le contact, descendit dans l'idée de prendre sa voiture. Elle fut arrêtée par Sheila à mi-chemin.**

« Tu es trop énervée pour conduire. » lui dit la sorcière.

« S'il te plaît Sheila, je dois faire ça seule. » dit Elena.

« Alors je ne te dirai pas où ils sont. » dit Sheila. « A moins que je ne t'accompagne. »

« Ils sauront que tu sais où je me cache. » dit Elena.

« Oh, ils le savent déjà, mais va faire avouer à une sorcière ce qu'elle ne veut pas que tu saches. » dit Sheila, un sourire en coin.

**Elena abdiqua et sortit de la maison avec Sheila sur les talons. Une fois dans la voiture de la sorcière, Elena boucla sa ceinture et demanda :**

« Ils sont où ? »

« Au commissariat, et on n'a pas eu besoin de magie. » répondit Sheila. « Ne poses pas de questions. »

**Elle leva les mains et posa la tête contre la vitre pendant que Sheila conduisait jusqu'au commissariat, et elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire à ses parents. **_**Mes parents… pensa-t-elle. **_**Elle eut un faible rire ironique. Elle n'allait pas se jeter dans leurs bras, ça c'était clair et net, mais quoi qu'il arrive elle refuserait de retourner chez eux. Elle n'y avait plus sa place. Elle n'était pas une Gilbert. Sa vie n'était que mensonge. Jeremy et Jenna étaient sa seule vraie famille. Certes ils n'étaient pas du même sang mais ils ne lui avaient jamais mentis, et Jenna semblait s'être rangée du côté de sa nièce. Arrivée devant le commissariat, Elena ouvrit la portière et dit à Sheila :**

« Je dois faire ça seule ! »

« Cries si t'as besoin d'aide. » dit Sheila.

**Elena acquiesça et descendit de la voiture. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas leur dernier affrontement puisqu'elle verrait ses parents au bal du lendemain, et ils apprendront l'endroit où elle s'est réfugié, mais même en sachant où elle est, ils ne pourront pas la forcer à rentrer. Jamais plus elle ne les écouterait. C'était terminé !**

**Déterminée à en finir, Elena entra dans le commissariat, où toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle en fit abstraction et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du shérif qui était fermé. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit la porte, qui claqua derrière elle.**

« Il paraît qu'on me cherche ? »

…

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

« J'espère que ça va marcher. » dit Bonnie en fermant les yeux.

**Elle incanta des mots en latin, sous le regard superviseur de sa mère et intrigué de Finn, Klaus et Elijah. Cela durant une bonne minute avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Au milieu d'un cercle de bougies allumées se posa une boussole. **

« Bien, si j'en crois les notes d'Emily, pour savoir si le sort fonctionne, la flèche de la boussole devra se pointer en direction de toutes créatures surnaturelles. » expliqua Bonnie.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle peut détecter n'importe quelle créature ? » demanda Klaus.

« Apparemment ! » répondit Bonnie, qui prit la boussole dans ses mains. « Voyons si j'ai réussi. »

**Elle se tourna vers les trois vampires et l'aiguille de la boussole s'affola dans la direction de chacun d'eux. **

« Oh Mon Dieu, ça marche ! » dit Bonnie.

« Tu en doutais ? » souleva Elijah.

« Je suis toujours comme ça. » dit-elle. « Bon, maintenant il faut que je la rende inutilisable. »

…

**Au commissariat, dans le bureau du Shérif, le silence était d'or, mais seulement l'espace d'une seconde. **

« Elena ! » souffla Miranda, dont le visage inquiet fit place à un visage rayonnant. « Je savais que tu reviendrais à la raison. »

**Elle s'avança pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais Elena fit un pas en arrière.**

« Ne t'approches pas ou je crie ! » la prévint la jeune fille, ce qui dérouta Miranda.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » s'effara-t-elle. « Elena… »

« Il me prend que j'en ai marre. » répliqua-t-elle. « Vous ne comprenez dont rien ? J'étouffe par votre faute. Je ne sais plus qui vous êtes, ni qui je suis. »

« Tu es notre fille. » martela Miranda.

« Sur le papier seulement, mais on n'a rien de semblable. » dit Elena. « Ce que je suis, d'où je viens, qui sont mes véritables parents je l'ignore, et je l'ai appris de la plus horrible des façons, mais au moins j'ai appris la vérité. Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? »

« On voulait te protéger, tout simplement ! » dit Grayson, qui faisait son possible pour ne pas attraper sa fille et la ramener de force à la maison.

« Vous vouliez me protéger ? » répéta Elena. « Mais de quoi exactement ? Tout ce qui en résulte, c'est que maintenant je ne vous connais plus, et je n'ai plus envie de faire partie de votre vie. »

« Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis que tu fréquentes ces nouveaux arrivants. » dit Miranda.

« Ils n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça ! » répondit Elena.

**Ce qui était faux, puisque c'était grâce à leur arrivée dans sa vie qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur ses origines.**

« Ecoute, on parlera de tout ça à tête reposée une fois que tu seras rentré à la maison. » dit Miranda.

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer à la maison, et n'essayez pas de m'y forcer. » les prévint Elena. « Je suis peut-être votre fille adoptive, mais ça ne vous donne pas tous les droits sur moi et ne vous servez pas du Shérif pour ça. »

« Elena ! » claqua Grayson, qui perdait patience. « Tu vas rentrer avec nous, que ça te plaise ou non ! »

« Et bien ça ne me plaît pas ! » rétorqua Elena. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire contre ça ? Me tirer par les cheveux et me traîner jusqu'à la maison ? Attention je crie très fort, et je ne suis pas venue seule alors à ta place j'éviterais de tenter quoi que ce soit. »

« Elena je t'en prie, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, ni qui tu fréquentes. » la supplia Miranda, qui tenta de raisonner sa fille.

« Je sais parfaitement qui je fréquente. » lui retourna Elena. « Et ce ne sont pas des menteurs comme mes soi-disant parents. »

**Et là, sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher, la tête d'Elena partie sur la droite. La main de Grayson figé dans l'espace après ce geste incontrôlé qui avait laissé le Shérif interloquée et Miranda choquée. C'était la première fois que son mari levait la main sur un de leurs enfants.**

« Grayson qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » souffla Miranda, qui n'osait plus bouger.

**Elena sentait ses yeux piquer, mais elle refusa de pleurer devant **_**eux.**_** Elle avait portée les doigts à sa bouche qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Lorsqu'elle regarda ses doigts, elle constata qu'elle saignait. Son père l'avait frappé si fort à lui fendre la lèvre. S'armant de courage – elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer une fois rentrée dans sa nouvelle maison, qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de quitter – Elena releva la tête et regarda ses parents droit dans les yeux.**

« Je vous déteste ! »

**Et elle les détestait réellement. Quand son père fit un pas en avant, elle ressentit de la peur et recula si vite qu'elle heurta la porte.**

« Laisse-moi ! »

**Elle ouvrit la porte et quitta le bureau du Shérif en courant comme si la peste était à ses trousses. Une fois hors du commissariat, elle dévala les marches et monta dans la voiture de Sheila.**

« ROULE ! » cria-t-elle, sans regarder la sorcière.

**Alors Sheila mit le contact et roula loin du commissariat, loin de celui qui avait levé la main sur Elena, pour la première fois de sa vie.**

_**Dans le bureau du Shérif !**_

« Oh Mon Dieu tu l'as frappé ! » s'effraya Miranda. « Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? »

« C'est parti tout seul je… je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. » dit Grayson, toujours sous le choc de son geste.

**Sortant de son état de béatitude, Miranda ferma la porte et se tourna vers son mari.**

« C'est une chose de vouloir la protéger des vampires mais de là à la frapper. » exposa-t-elle. « Bon sang, mais elle refusera de revenir maintenant. »

« Peu importe mon geste, elle ne peut rien faire. » dit Grayson, sûr de lui.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre ! » intervint Liz, qui dû s'expliquer. « Elle ne s'est pas faite enlevé, elle est partie d'elle-même et même si elle n'est pas majeure, elle peut demander à être placée sous la tutelle de quelqu'un d'autre que vous pour des raisons évidentes. »

« Comme se prendre une gifle ? » demanda Miranda.

« Avec de bons arguments, et un bon avocat… » répondit Liz sans aller au bout.

« C'est un vrai cauchemar ! » souffla Miranda, qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise en laissant éclater sa peine dans de furieux sanglots.

…

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Elena était tellement en colère qu'en sortant dans la voiture, elle fit claquer la portière tellement fort que Sheila sursauta. Elle pouvait ressentir le trouble d'Elena, et dû courir pour la rattraper. Elena avait déjà ouvert la porte du manoir et s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand Sheila lui demanda de s'arrêter.**

« Laissez-moi ! » dit Elena, en retenant un hoquet.

**Visiblement, elle était très près de pleurer.**

« Regarde-moi Elena, et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau du Shérif ! » dit Sheila, en lui prenant le bras.

« Laisse-moi ! » dit Elena en tentant de se débattre.

« Elena ne m'oblige pas à utiliser ma magie sur toi. » la prévint Sheila.

**Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voit dans cet état, mais elle su aussi que Sheila était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, alors elle se tourna vers la sorcière, la lèvre gonflée et couverte de sang. Un bleu commençait à se former sous la lèvre et à la commissure. Horrifiée, Sheila comprit. Seul Grayson avait autant de force pour la faire saigner avec une simple gifle.**

« Il m'a frappé ! » dit Elena d'une voix tremblante.

* * *

La suite est prête, donc je vous dis à très vite !

Aurélie !


	21. Stratagèmes

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**...****Bonjour bonsoir,**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Il m'a frappé ! » dit Elena d'une voix tremblante._

…

**Elena devint hystérique en repensant à la gifle de son père. Son corps tout entier tremblait, et ses poumons se contractèrent, l'empêchant de respirer.**

« Elena, Elena ma chérie, respires, s'il te plaît ! » dit Sheila, qui la tenait par les bras avec fermeté.

« Je… je… je peux pas je… j'ai besoin… j'ai… »

**Elena ne pouvait plus respirer. Bonnie s'approcha en courant vers son amie, posa ses mains sur ses tempes et un flot de magie se déversa de ses mains. Elena tomba dans l'inconscience. Sa respiration redevint normale. Elle tomba lourdement dans les bras des sorcières. **

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Grayson ait osé lever la main sur elle. » dit Sheila, en tentant de redresser Elena.

« On prévient Jeremy ? » demanda Abby.

« T'es dingue ? » s'écria Bonnie. « Il vaut mieux attendre que tout le monde soit là avant de le lui dire. »

**Elijah s'avança, prit Elena dans ses bras et s'éclipsa à l'étage. Il entra dans sa chambre à lui, ferma la porte du bout du pied et alla déposer Elena sur son vaste lit. Il resta assis auprès d'elle. Il voulait être auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il fixa sa lèvre endolori, se rappelant un peu trop bien toutes les fois où il a dû aider et soigner Niklaus lorsqu'ils étaient humains. Le pire a été son épaule blessé, transpercé par l'épée de Mikael. Comment, un millénaire plus tard, un père pouvait-il encore frapper son enfant ? Elijah se jura dans un coin de sa tête que tôt ou tard il ferait regretter à Grayson Gilbert d'avoir perdu son contrôle et frapper la belle Elena, pour qui son cœur brûlait de passion.**

**Au rez-de-chaussée, ils étaient tous retournés dans le salon.**

« Je préviens Kol et Rebekah ! » dit Finn, qui tapait un message sur son téléphone.

« Dis-leur de ne rien dire à Jeremy tant qu'ils ne seront pas rentrés. » dit Bonnie. « Tel que je le connais, il serait capable d'aller trouver son père. »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serai déjà allé tordre le cou de ce type. » dit Klaus, qui se servait un verre de Scotch.

« Peut-être qu'Elena te laissera faire. » gloussa Bonnie.

« Bonnie ! » la réprimanda sa grand-mère.

« Quoi ? » fit Bonnie. « Moi je dis qu'il l'aurait mérité. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur Elena, ou sur Jeremy, et là il perd le contrôle ? Je t'en prie ! »

**Abby laissa échapper un rictus tout en versant un liquide vert dans un flacon.**

« Abby, ne me dis pas que tu soutiens ta fille ? » s'offusqua Sheila.

« Absolument ! » répondit Abby. « A la différence que je lui tordrais le cou moi-même. Bon, la potion est prête ! »

**Elle afficha un sourire qui aurait pu faire froid dans le dos à Klaus et Finn, s'ils n'avaient pas été les plus vieux vampires sur Terre.**

« Pourquoi cette potion ? » se hasarda à demander Finn.

« Il va bien falloir que Tyler reste chez lui demain soir, et pour ça, il faut qu'il soit malade. » expliqua Abby. « Et grâce à cette petite potion qui va lui provoquer tremblements, sueurs, vomissements, migraines etc… on aura le champ libre pour fouiller la maison et chercher la Pierre de Lune en toute tranquillité ! »

« Et ses parents ? » demanda Klaus.

« Le Maire ne pourra pas résister à votre soirée, ni sa femme, croyez-moi ! » assura Abby. « Maintenant je vais préparer l'antidote. »

« Tu me ferais presque peur ! » lui dit Klaus.

**Elle lui servit un clin d'œil soutenu avant de retourner dans la cuisine.**

« J'ai dit à Kol et Bekah de ne rien dire à Jeremy ni aux autres. » dit Finn, qui reçut un message. « Oh oh ! »

« Je déteste quand tu dis Oh Oh ! » dit Klaus.

« Sage sera là bien plus tôt que prévu. » l'informa Finn.

« Quand ça ? » demanda son frère.

**Finn leva les yeux de son téléphone et fixa son frère :**

« Cette nuit ! »

…

_**Mystic High !**_

**Lorsque Kol et Rebekah reçurent le message de Finn, ils devinrent blancs comme un linge.**

_**« Elena's dad hit her. Don't tell Jeremy ! »**_ (Le père d'Elena l'a frappé. Ne le dites pas à Jeremy)

**Comme Elijah, ils eurent un flashback concernant Klaus et les nombreux sévices corporels que Mikael lui faisait subir. **

_« Hey, tout va bien ? » demanda Jeremy à Kol._

**Ce dernier rangea vite son téléphone.**

« Ouais, ça va ! » dit Kol.

« Allez, plus qu'une heure avant la fin des cours. » lui dit Jeremy comme pour l'encourager.

**En allant à leur cours de l'après-midi, Kol croisa le regard de Rebekah, qui était aussi inquiet que lui. Mentir à Jeremy était au-dessus de leurs forces mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pour annoncer à Jeremy que son père avait levé la main sur sa sœur, il fallait que le jeune garçon soit incapable d'échapper à la surveillance des vampires. Il serait capable de tuer son propre père, et Kol ne l'en blâmerait pas… A la fin des cours, Kol entraîna Jeremy le plus vite possible hors du lycée.**

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda Jeremy. « T'es pressé ? »

« Faut qu'on rentre, Elena à besoin de toi. » répondit Kol.

**Une fois devant la Camaro du vampire, Jeremy se tourna vers lui.**

« Tu me caches quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. »

« Jeremy, montes dans la voiture. » dit Kol.

« Qu'est-ce que mes parents ont fait ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Monte dans cette putain de bagnole ! » claqua Kol.

**Quand il vit les veines apparaître autour de ses yeux, Jeremy su qu'il était sur le point de perdre patience, alors il monta dans la voiture. Kol se mit au volant et démarra aussitôt.**

« Et Rebekah ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Elle rentrera avec Matt. » dit Kol.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? » dit-il.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on soit à la maison pour ça. » grommela Kol, qui appuya sur l'accélérateur.

**Il mit moins de cinq minutes pour arriver au Manoir. Il se gara sur l'allée.**

« On est arrivé, maintenant dis-moi ce que mes parents ont fait ! » insista Jeremy.

« Je ne peux pas, tu risquerais de vouloir tuer ton père et je risquerais de t'y aider. » claqua Kol. « Maintenant sors de la voiture et allons à l'intérieur. »

**Ils sortirent du véhicule. Jeremy eut peur de la réponse qu'allait lui donner le vampire. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire pour être dans cet état ? Il le suivit à l'intérieur. Une fois dans le salon, Kol dit :**

« Il est tout à vous ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » éclata Jeremy.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. » lui conseilla Sheila, ce que fit Kol.

« Non je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir et dites-moi pourquoi Kol m'a dit que je risquerais de tuer mon père ! » s'impatienta le jeune homme.

« Parce que tu risques de _vraiment _vouloir le tuer. » dit Klaus.

« Où est ma sœur ? » demanda-t-il subitement tandis que Bonnie s'assit sur le bras du canapé, à côté de Kol.

« Elle est à l'étage avec Elijah. » dit Sheila. « Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir t'asseoir ? »

« Dites-moi ! » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

« On a eu le malheur de lui dire que ton père t'avait fait convoquer par le Shérif au lycée. » dit Klaus.

« Ne tournez pas autour du pot bon sang dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. » claqua-t-il.

« Elle est allée confronter tes parents et… euh comment dire ça ? » fit Finn en tentant de trouver les bons mots.

« Y a pas trente-six façons de le dire. » intervint Kol qui regarda Jeremy. « Ton père a frappé Elena, voilà maintenant c'est dit ! »

**Ils guettèrent tous la réaction de Jeremy. Ce dernier eut l'impression qu'un poignard de glace lui transperçait le cœur à cet instant même. Son père avait osé lever la main sur Elena ? Il comprit aussitôt pourquoi Kol était tendu. Jeremy serra les poings, ressentant une intense colère envahir son corps. **

« Je vais le tuer ! » rugit-il en tournant les talons.

**Avant même d'arriver dans le grand hall il fut stoppé par Kol qui s'était matérialisé devant lui.**

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus et réfléchis bien à ce que tu comptes faire. » dit Kol.

« Laisse-moi passer ! » gronda Jeremy.

« Non ! » refusa Kol avec fermeté.

« Kol ! »

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ? » claqua Kol au moment même où Rebekah entra avec Matt et Caroline. « Tu crois qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais ressenti l'envie de tuer Mikael pour ce qu'il a fait subir à Klaus ? On est tous passé par là Jeremy, et on regrette de ne pas être intervenu, mais toi tu as le choix. Tu vis dans un monde différent du notre, avec des solutions qui s'offrent à toi et à Elena alors avant de faire une chose que tu regretteras plus tard, calmes-toi et laisses-nous gérer ça. On va trouver une solution pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. »

**Tout en parlant, Kol avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Jeremy, comme il le faisait avec son jeune frère, Henrik. Les défenses de Jeremy tombèrent, Kol le vit dans ses yeux alors il l'attira à lui dans une forte étreinte. Jeremy s'accrocha au vampire comme à une bouée de sauvetage.**

« Il n'a jamais levé la main sur nous. » hoqueta Jeremy malgré lui.

« Je sais ! » souffla Kol.

**Quand Jeremy se reprit, il s'écarta des bras de Kol et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Quand Kol croisa les regards de Klaus, Finn et Rebekah, il y trouva la même rancœur et la même peine qui les rongeait tous depuis un millénaire. Celle de n'avoir rien pu faire contre Mikael, mais un jour ils seraient assez puissant pour le vaincre, car il n'était pas mort, il était tout simplement maintenu en état de momification. **

« Où est ma sœur ? » demanda Jeremy, sans lever la tête pour autant.

« En haut, elle se repose. » répondit Klaus, qui afficha un sourire et rajouta : « Elijah veille sur elle. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! » dit Kol en plaisantant.

**Jeremy se mit à rire. Evidement qu'Elijah veillait sur sa sœur, il était envoûté autant qu'elle. Il se redressa d'un coup, comme s'il avait été frappé par un éclair, alertant tout le monde autour de lui.**

« Jenna ! » dit-il. « Il faut que je la vois, elle doit savoir pour ce qui est arrivé à Elena. »

**Il se leva de nouveau mais cette fois c'est Finn qui l'arrêta.**

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu ailles la voir. Si tes parents s'obstinent autant, et avec l'aide du Shérif, elle sera sans doute surveiller. » dit-il. « Laisses-nous faire Jeremy, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, à condition que vous arrêtez de me traiter comme un gamin quand vous me parlez. » dit Jeremy.

« Mais tu es un gamin contrairement à nous. » sourit Finn. « Sauf que tu es un peu plus mature que Kol. »

« Hey ! » s'écria le concerné, déclenchant des rires.

« Euh, Kol parlait de solutions nous concernant mais je ne vois pas lesquelles. » dit Jeremy, qui repris son sérieux.

« Elena a dix-sept ans, elle peut faire une demande d'émancipation qui la libèrerait de vos parents. « expliqua Finn. « Mais toi tu n'as que quinze ans… »

« Et si je demandais à être placé sous la tutelle de ma tante ? » demanda Jeremy. « Du moment que ça reste un membre de la famille, ça pourrait marcher, non ? »

« Peut-être bien, mais avant de faire jouer nos relations, nous devons parler à ta tante. » répondit Klaus.

« Est-ce que… » hésita Jeremy. « Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra lui dire la vérité ? Sur vous, je veux dire ? »

« Tout dépendra d'elle ! » se contenta de dire Finn.

**Anna et Pearl entrèrent dans le grand salon. Anna se jeta dans les bras de Jeremy.**

…

**A l'étage, Elijah veillait sur Elena, toujours endormi. Sa chambre étant été insonorisée – comme celles du reste de sa famille – il n'avait pas entendu la conversation qui s'était déroulée au rez-de-chaussée, mais au vu de l'heure qui s'affichait sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, Jeremy devait être rentré, et ils avaient dû l'informer des derniers évènements, et tentaient de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Les minutes s'étaient écoulées et il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elena non plus n'avait pas bougé. Certes, sa respiration se faisait régulière et sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration, mais elle n'avait pas bougé autrement. Quand enfin elle sortit de l'inconscience, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.**

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle en portant une main à son front.

« Tu es en sécurité. » répondit Elijah.

**A l'entente de sa voix, Elena sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elijah pu l'entendre mais ne dit rien, se contenta d'esquisser un faible sourire. Elle tenta de s'asseoir mais sa tête lui fit un mal de chien.**

« Aïe ma tête ! » se plaignit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Bonnie t'a en quelque sorte assommée avec ses pouvoirs. » répondit Elijah.

« Je comprends mieux. » grommela-t-elle.

« De quoi tu te rappelles ? » demanda-t-il.

« De tout, malheureusement. » avoua-t-elle. « Vous allez finir par me prendre pour une folle à force. »

« Ne dis pas de sottise. » dit Elijah. « Je supporte Kol depuis plus de mille ans, les crises je connais. »

**Elena se mit à rire malgré son mal de tête. Elle finit par lever la tête et croisa le regard inquiet d'Elijah. Ce dernier prit son menton délicat entre ses doigts, et caressa sa blessure du bout du pouce.**

« Si je pouvais lui faire payer ce geste, je le ferai. » chuchota-t-il. « Tu n'as qu'à demander. »

**A son tour, Elena esquissa un sourire.**

« Il le paiera toute sa vie. » lui assura-t-elle. « Avec ce qu'il m'a fait, il n'est pas prêt de me récupérer, ou même Jeremy. »

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire. » dit Elijah, qui se rapprocha un peu plus d'Elena. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te voir loin de moi, désormais. »

« T'as toujours l'intention de me séduire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument ! » répondit-il.

**Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.**

« Allez viens, les autres nous attendent en bas. Ils doivent être inquiets pour toi. » dit-il en se levant du lit.

**Avec effort, Elena réussit à se mettre debout, avec l'aide d'Elijah.**

« Tu ne veux pas soigner ça avant ? » demanda-t-il en effleurant sa blessure à la lèvre.

« Non, ça va ! » dit-elle.

**Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais le gentleman qu'il était ne voulait pas presser les choses. Il la guida jusqu'à la porte et l'aida à descendre les escaliers. Une fois dans le grand salon, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, et elle fut aspirée dans une étreinte à en couper le souffle. Celle de son frère !**

« Jeremy… tu m'étouffes. » dit-elle avec difficulté en lui tapotant le dos pour qu'il la lâche.

**Et il finit par la lâcher, non sans qu'elle prenne une longue goulée d'air.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ça va ! » répondit-elle, quand elle le vit fixer sa lèvre endolori. « Et non tu ne feras pas ce à quoi tu penses. »

« Mais il le mérite tellement. » soupira Jeremy.

« Et il va s'en mordre les doigts, crois-moi. » dit Elena.

**Elle lui pinça la joue comme quand il était bébé.**

« Arrêtes de t'en faire pour moi, tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Mais tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux. » s'étonna Sheila.

« On se demande bien pourquoi. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Kol, qui se retint de rire.

**Elena fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la pique de Kol.**

« Bon, qu'ai-je encore manqué ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Des tas de choses ! » répondit Klaus.

« Où est Finn ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Viens t'asseoir ! » lui dit Sheila en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

**Une fois assise, elle écouta Sheila lui raconter les derniers évènements, y compris l'idée d'émancipation pour elle, et de mise en tutelle pour Jeremy.**

…

**Alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque municipale, Jenna fut interpellée par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La voix provenait d'une voiture luxueuse. Une Porsche d'un très beau bleu, dont les vitres étaient teintées. La vitre du côté passager était baissée. Jenna ne reconnut par cet homme vêtu avec classe.**

« Ne dites rien et montez dans la voiture comme si j'étais une de vos connaissances. » dit-il en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui parler. « Je suis un ami d'Elena et de Jeremy, et votre sœur vous fait surveiller. »

**Jenna voulut demander **_**« Ma sœur fait quoi ? »**_**, mais s'abstint et monta dans la voiture.**

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en gardant son calme.

« Je suis un ami ! »

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Bisous bisous, Jeni Kat ! *Oui ça fait très Gossip Girl je sais :p


	22. Rapprochements

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour,****Et voici la suite de la fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Jenna voulut demander « Ma sœur fait quoi ? », mais s'abstint et monta dans la voiture.**_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en gardant son calme._

_« Je suis un ami ! » _

…

« Vous êtes un ami ! » répéta Jenna.

« C'est exact ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta-t-elle encore.

« Je m'appelle Finn, et pour l'instant c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. » dit-il.

« Comment saviez-vous où me trouver ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai des moyens illimités à ma disposition, mais c'est un sujet pour une autre conversation. » répondit-il. « Nous allons devoir bouger avant que ce type n'appelle des renforts. »

**Jenna regarda dans la même direction que Finn – qui démarra.**

« Oh non pas lui ! » déplora Jenna.

« Vous le connaissez ? » demanda Finn.

« Oui, et je lui arracherai bien le cœur pour en faire de la purée. » répondit Jenna, qui mit sa ceinture.

**Ils s'éloignèrent.**

« Il nous suit ! » dit Finn.

« Je peux le gérer. » dit Jenna. « Bon, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« D'Elena, de Jeremy et des derniers évènements. » exposa Finn.

« Quels évènements ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose quand vous avez quitté le lycée ce matin. » répondit-il. « Jeremy a été convoqué dans le bureau du Principal, par son père, et le Shérif. »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Ils sont tenaces, je dois le reconnaitre mais votre beau-frère a perdu son sang froid quand Elena est allé leur parler. » dit Finn. **Il darda un regard sur Jenna, qui le regardait en retour, attendant qu'il aille au bout de ses **_**'aveux'**_**. **« Il la giflé ! »

**Nouveau silence. Arrivé à un feu rouge, Finn s'arrêta et fixa Jenna, dont le sang avait subitement déserté de son visage. **

« IL A FAIT QUOI ? » hurla-t-elle.

**Finn reporta son attention sur la route, un sourire aux lèvres et reprit la route. Elle avait eut la réaction qu'il espérait. **

« Faites demi-tour. » claqua-t-elle. « Je vais les tuer, et cacher les corps pour pas qu'on les retrouve. »

« C'est la même réaction que Jeremy a eu, sauf que nous avons dû l'empêcher de faire cette énorme bêtise. » dit Finn, qui ajouta non sans cacher son amusement : « Et sans le côté macabre que vous venez de peindre. »

« C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent. » maugréa Jenna. « Ok, une minute. Vous êtes arrivés en ville depuis quelques jours à peine, et votre arrivée à complètement chamboulé nos vies… »

« Oui, nous le savons mais votre famille, ainsi que les Fondateurs ont toujours eu une dent contre ce que nous sommes. » la coupa Finn. « Et nous vous parlerons de tout quand vous aurez prouvé votre valeur et que nous pouvons vous faire confiance, comme nous faisons confiance à Elena et Jeremy. »

« Connaitrais-je la vérité ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, lorsque nous le jugerons nécessaire. » acquiesça-t-il. « Nous allons faire en sorte qu'Elena soit délivrée de l'autorité parentale des Gilbert, et que Jeremy soit placé sous votre tutelle. »

« Quoi mais, pourquoi moi exactement ? » demanda Jenna.

« Il n'a pas encore l'âge de faire une demande d'émancipation. » répondit Finn. « Grâce à ça, Jeremy pourra rester chez vous, et Elena pourra se prendre en main elle-même étant donné qu'elle ne veut plus retourner chez ses parents depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'elle a été adoptée. »

« J'aurai fait pareil. » avoua Jenna. « Très bien, dites à Jeremy qu'il pourra amener ses affaires à la maison quand il voudra. »

« Nous feront au plus vite ! » dit Finn.

**Il avait fait demi-tour et se gara là où il avait prit Jenna en voiture. Fouillant dans la boîte à gant, il en sortit une enveloppe de très belle qualité avec le nom de Jenna inscrit dessus.**

« Nous organisons une réception chez nous demain soir, un bal pour être précis. » dit Finn en lui tendant le carton d'invitation. « Une sorte de tradition familiale pour nous présenter chaque fois que nous arrivons dans une nouvelle ville. »

« Vous avez dû en faire beaucoup. » ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de dire.

« C'est exact ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Il semblerait que votre copain ne nous ait pas quitté d'une semelle, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il me suive. »

« Oh ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je vais lui coller la honte de sa vie. » dit Jenna. « Merci, Finn. Pour tout ! »

« Je vous en prie, Melle Sommers ! » dit-il.

« A demain soir dans ce cas ! » dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

**Elle referma la portière et, quand Finn s'éloigna, elle se planta devant la Mercedes de Logan Fell, son ex petit-ami. Son trousseau de clés à la main, elle se pencha sur le capot de la Mercedes et la raya. Elle prit son temps et écrivit des lettres sur le capot, ignorant les coups de klaxonne de Logan. Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de ranger ses clés et d'en sortir un petit couteau de poche. Logan n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jenna lui creva les pneus avant, l'un après l'autre. Excédé, Logan descendit de sa voiture.**

« Non mais t'es folle ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Oui, je suis folle. » dit-elle en rangea le couteau dans son sac. « Ça t'apprendra à me surveiller pour le compte de ma sœur. Et tu pourras lui faire passer le message suivant : Va te faire voir ! »

« Et je fais quoi pour ma voiture ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il grimaça en lisant le mot _JERK _**[CONNARD]** sur le capot de sa voiture.

« T'as qu'à envoyer la facture à ce cher Grayson. » répondit-elle. « Si jamais je te reprends à me surveiller, je t'arrache la tête. Fais bien passer le message. »

**Elle s'éloigna, mais au bout de deux pas, elle fit demi-tour et surprit Logan en lui assénant une gifle magistrale. Satisfaite de la rougeur que prenait la joue de son ex, Jenna monta dans sa voiture et rentra à son appartement. Il était petit, mais conviendrait à accueillir Jeremy. Elle devait aussi penser à aller faire du shopping, et trouver une robe pour le bal auquel elle était conviée.**

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Elena écouta attentivement Sheila. Elle ? Faire une demande d'émancipation ? Oui elle voulait être libérer de ses parents, mais était-ce le seul moyen pour ne plus à être inquiété ? Elle connaissait assez ses parents pour savoir que même une demande d'émancipation signé et approuvé par un juge ne les arrêterait pas. Idem pour Jeremy… mais d'un autre côté, le Shérif Forbes serait forcée de respecter la décision d'un juge. Elle se gratta distraitement le front, signe qu'elle réfléchissait mais intérieurement, sa décision était prise. Malgré cela, elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question suivante :**

« Admettons que je sois d'accord… »

« Tu l'es ! » la coupa Jeremy. « Quand tu te grattes le front en faisant cette tête c'est que tu cherches juste la petite bête. »

**Elle ne répliqua pas parce qu'il avait raison. Il la connaissait vraiment trop bien.**

« Ok je suis d'accord, mais je n'ai pas d'avocat, et encore moins les moyens de m'en payer un. »

« Ce n'est qu'un détail dont tu n'auras pas à penser. » dit Klaus en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main. « Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir si Jenna accepte d'être la tutrice de Jeremy. »

« Elle va dire oui ! » se précipita de dire Jeremy.

_« Elle a acceptée ! » fit la voix de Finn._

**Il entra dans le salon.**

« Tu es d'une rapidité efficace. » le taquina Klaus.

« Vous pourrez la voir demain soir au bal, elle a accepté de venir. » dit Finn à Jeremy et Elena.

« Comment elle a réagit quand tu lui as parlé de nos parents ? » demanda le jeune garçon de quinze ans.

« Et bien, elle a laissé échapper qu'elle irait les tuer et planquer les corps. » répondit Finn, déclenchant un fou rire chez Matt et Caroline. « Ah, et nous étions suivis par une personne dont elle a dit qu'elle arracherait le cœur pour… »

« … pour en faire de la purée ! » terminé Elena à sa place.

**Elle regarda son frère et ils dirent en même temps :**

« Logan Fell ! »

« Comme la famille fondatrice ? » demanda Elijah.

« Ouais, c'est un connard de première, et un journaliste plutôt médiocre. » dit Elena.

« Tu viens bien de dire ce que j'ai entendu ? » gloussa Rebekah.

« Je passe trop de temps avec Kol, faut croire. » dit Elena en haussant les épaules.

« Hey, arrêtez de me faire passer pour le plus immature de tous. » s'écria le concerné.

« Tu es immature ! » dirent en chœur ses frères et sœurs.

**Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda comme un petit garçon de huit ans. Bonnie le consola en lui caressant la nuque.**

« Oh, faut que je rentre, ma mère veut me voir. » grimaça Caroline. « On se voit demain. »

**Arrivée à la porte, elle sentit une main se poser dans le creux de ses reins.**

_« Je te raccompagne ! »_

**La voix de Klaus déclencha en elle de délicieux frissons. Elle le laissa la guider jusqu'à l'extérieur, puis jusqu'au bout de la grande allée du manoir où elle avait garée sa voiture.**

« Tu penses pouvoir venir demain soir ? » demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant la portière.

« Ma mère sera obligée d'être là, et je serai là aussi. » répondit-elle. « Si je trouve le temps de m'acheter une jolie robe. »

« Ça ne devrait pas être difficile. » dit-il. **Il lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux. **« Tu me réserveras une danse ? »

« Et même plusieurs ! » dit-elle en retenant son souffle.

**Klaus servit un sourire qui fit palpiter le cœur de Caroline. Jamais elle n'avait vu un sourire aussi… sexy.**

« Sois prudente sur la route. » lui dit-il.

« Tu n'auras qu'à passer me voir dans la soirée pour t'en assurer, ma mère ne sera pas là de la nuit. » lui dit-elle, avant de susurrer : « Je te laisserai peut-être entrer pour que tu puisses me rendre visite quand ça t'arrange. »

« Ne tentes pas le Diable, Trésor ! » lui conseilla-t-il en caressant sa joue.

« Continues de m'appeler Trésor, et je te tenterais encore plus. » renchérit-elle avant de monter dans la voiture.

**Klaus referma la portière non sans sourire, et il regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Il n'était pas forcément porté sur les adolescentes si ce n'est pour se nourrir, mais cette jeune humaine l'intriguait et le tentait de bien des manières. Il était plus que ravi qu'elle se tienne aux côtés de sa famille contre les Familles Fondatrices, peut-être que ça les mènera vers une liaison plus si affinités. Avec elle, il pourrait peut-être connaitre ce que vit Finn…**

**Elena avait ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air alors elle était sortit par la grande fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur un banc, fit craquer son cou comme quand elle était tendue et stressée et laissa échapper un puissant bâillement. Elle était épuisée. La journée l'avait épuisée. Heureusement que le week-end était là. Elle se reposerait, reprendrait des forces et retournerait au lycée lundi matin. S'il le fallait, elle ferait à nouveau face à ses parents mais chaque chose en son temps. Le bal était demain soir. Elle imaginait de là la réaction de ses soi-disant parents lorsqu'ils découvriraient qu'elle s'est réfugiée chez les nouveaux arrivants que les Familles Fondatrices soupçonnaient d'être des vampires. Ils avaient raison, c'étaient des vampires, mais des vampires bien plus dangereux qu'ils ne pensaient. **

_« Ça va ? »_

**Jeremy vint s'asseoir devant elle, la tirant de ses pensées.**

« Oui, je suis juste fatiguée c'est tout. » dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu devrais peut-être remonter et te reposer dans ta nouvelle chambre. » dit-il.

« Peut-être ! » dit-elle en soupirant. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu seras sous la tutelle de Jenna qu'ils te ficheront la paix. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'ils te ficheront la paix une fois que tu seras émancipé ? »

« Non, sans doute que non ! » souffla-t-elle. « Ce sera pire quand ils sauront qu'on vit chez des vampires. »

« Quand ils l'apprendront, Klaus aura déjà brisé la malédiction. » dit Jeremy.

« Et je serai certainement devenu un vampire à mon tour. » dit Elena.

« Dis-toi que ce ne serait pas si mal. » exposa Jeremy.

« Ah bon ? » fit-elle.

« Ouais, tu pourras être avec Elijah pour l'éternité. » la taquina-t-il.

**Elena le frappa à l'épaule plusieurs fois, le faisant rire.**

« Et tu trouves ça drôle en plus. » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Oh oui ! » rit-il, avant de se calmer. « Ecoutes Elena, si tu craques pour lui alors vas-y, tu lui plais aussi de toute façon. »

**Elle ne répondit pas. Il avait raison certes, mais Elijah ne lui avait-il pas certifié qu'il allait avant tout la séduire ? Elle garda cette information pour elle et se blottit contre son frère, qui l'encercla de ses bras.**

« Tu sais, on n'a peut-être pas le même sang, mais tu restes ma sœur, quoi qu'il arrive et je serai toujours là pour toi. » dit-il.

« Même si je deviens un vampire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Même si tu deviens un vampire. » répondit-il.

**Il lui embrassa le sommet du crane. Ils restèrent là, immobile dans le jardin quelques minutes, avant de retourner à l'intérieur sans pour autant se détacher de l'autre.**

« Je meurs de faim ! » annonça-t-elle en entrant dans le grand salon.

« Tu sais où est la cuisine alors fais comme chez toi. » lui dit Klaus.

« T'es un hôte exceptionnel. » soupira-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

**Tout ce qu'elle tira de Klaus c'était un rire. Jeremy la suivit et dix minutes plus tard ils étaient attablés autour du plan de travail situé en plein milieu de la cuisine, assis sur des tabourets à se confectionner des sandwiches. Anna les rejoignit bientôt.**

**Rebekah avait, à son tour, raccompagné Matt jusqu'à son pick-up. Elle avait prit l'audace de glisser son bras sous celui de Matt, qui l'avait laissé faire en lui offrant un sourire accueillant. **

« Tu as un costume pour demain ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant son pick-up.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester encore un peu ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Je dois m'occuper de ma sœur, et être sûr que ça va, du moins jusqu'à ce que le sevrage soit terminé. » dit-il. « Une prochaine fois, je te le promets. »

« D'accord ! » dit-elle, visiblement déçue.

**Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, Matt prit son menton entre ses doigts, releva sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa… sur la bouche. Le baiser fut court, simple, mais fit son effet.**

« Tu n'as qu'à passer quand tu veux. » chuchota-t-il. « Tu n'as plus besoin d'invitation désormais. »

« Je viendrais ! » assura-t-elle.

**Il caressa ses lèvres du pouce puis, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter dans sa voiture. Rebekah retourna dans le Manoir avec un sourire si grand que même les boutades de Kol ne pourraient pas effacer.**

**En parlant de Kol, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre avec Bonnie.**

« Tu es sûre que le sort est prêt ? » demanda-t-il en enlevant son t-shirt.

« Mais oui, il est prêt. » répondit Bonnie en se déshabillant. **La vue de son corps couvert uniquement par des sous-vêtements fit enfler le désir du vampire.** « Arrête de mater mes fesses. »

« Arrête de me donner des ordres. » répliqua-t-il.

« T'adore ça ! » renchérit-elle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir deux minutes plus tard. « Maintenant tu te tais, et tu me laisses dormir j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces. »

**Elle s'engouffra dans le lit et, à l'aide de la magie, ferma les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Très vite, elle sentit le corps de Kol se calquer au sien, et son bras l'entourer.**

« Dors ! » lui dit-il. « Je resterai près de toi. »

« Hum, je pourrai très vite m'habituer à ne dormir qu'avec toi. » sourit-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Moi aussi ! » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

**Epuisée d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs, Bonnie s'endormit aussitôt. Ce n'était pas finit pour ce jour. Elle attendait la venue de Sage pour tester une idée qu'elle avait eut en lisant le grimoire d'Esther. L'épouse de Finn, âgée de plus de neuf siècles serait à Mystic Falls très tard dans la nuit. Bonnie devait se tenir prête à tester son idée, et pour ça il lui fallait dormir.**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Quand Caroline rentra chez elle, elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer sa mère sur les roses. Avant de monter dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs – et penser au sourire ravageur de Klaus et à ses lèvres sur les siennes - elle alla dans la cuisine où elle y trouva sa mère. Le Shérif Elizabeth Forbes.**

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda cette dernière.

« C'est un interrogatoire ? » demanda Caroline à son tour.

« S'il te plaît ne joues pas avec moi. » répondit Liz.

« Mais je ne joue pas puisque tu te fiches complètement de ce que je peux faire. » dit Caroline. « Tu es bien trop occupée avec ton Conseil et ton boulot. Et ne va pas croire que je te dirai où se cache Elena. Elle refuse de voir ses parents, surtout après la gifle qu'elle s'est prise. Tu pourras dire à Grayson que Jeremy est en pétard. »

**Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle s'y enferma, mit la musique, et s'installa sur son lit, livres et cahiers ouverts en grand sur son matelas. Le lycée n'avait reprit que depuis une semaine et les professeurs les avaient déjà surchargés de devoirs et de révisions. Les heures passèrent. Des heures pendant lesquelles elle ignora les nombreuses tentatives de sa mère de lui parler. Il faisait nuit quand Liz dû partir au travail, ou peut-être chez les Lockwood. Caroline en profita pour sortir de son lit, étira ses jambes endolories et alla prendre une longue douche accueillante. Après s'être glissé dans un pyjama composé d'un shorty et d'un débardeur moulant, elle se sécha les cheveux et alla dans la cuisine se préparer un encas, qu'elle engloutit en quelques bouchées. Elle s'était volontairement laissé affamer pour éviter d'avoir à parler à sa mère. Elle fit le tour de la maison pour vérifier que tout était verrouillé, puis, remonta dans sa chambre. Son téléphone vibra à la suite d'un message. **_**Look at your window **_[Regarde à ta fenêtre] **Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre. Un nouveau texto arriva, et qui disait **_**Let me in, Love**_ [Laisses-moi entrer, Trésor]. **Caroline su immédiatement qui était derrière ces sms tardifs. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et dit :**

« Tu peux entrer, Klaus ! »

**Un courant d'air se fit sentir. **

_« Bonsoir Trésor ! »_

**Comme chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle, des frissons lui parcoururent le corps. Klaus le remarquait mais ne fit rien pour le lui montrer. Elle désigna la boite qu'il avait dans les mains.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un cadeau ! » répondit-il en posant la boite sur le lit.

« Et pour quelle occasion ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, tout en se rapprochant de lui.

« Aucune en particulier, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. » dit-il. « Attends que je sois partie avant de l'ouvrir. »

« Tu restes combien de temps ? »

« Pas longtemps. Sage ne va pas tarder à arriver. » dit-il.

« Oh, d'accord ! » dit-elle en rougissant. « Une autre fois ? »

« Sans hésiter ! » souffla-t-il en contemplant son doux visage.

**Il porta sa main à son visage et lui caressa la joue.**

« Ne va pas croire que je ne veux pas être avec toi, mais je suis dangereux. » lui dit-il, sans pour autant se détacher d'elle.

« Je m'en fiche ! » dit-elle.

**Et là, elle souleva la tête et l'embrassa…**

* * *

**Verdict ?**

**A très vite !**

**Aurélie !**


	23. Tension dans l'air

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonsoir mes lecteurs / lectrices,**

**Une semaine d'attente terminée, voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Ne va pas croire que je ne veux pas être avec toi, mais je suis dangereux. » lui dit-il, sans pour autant se détacher d'elle._

_« Je m'en fiche ! » dit-elle._

_**Et là, elle souleva la tête et l'embrassa…**_

…

**Klaus lui rendit son baiser sans hésitation, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il fuyait Mikael, il n'a jamais voulut se poser avec quelqu'un, et avoir une véritable relation. Trop occupé à tenter de protéger sa famille, à attendre la venue d'un double Petrova etc… Oui il avait eut des liaisons mais rien de sérieux. Il ne papillonnait pas comme les deux plus jeunes membres de sa famille. Mais cette jeune Caroline l'avait charmé dès le premier regard. Il était dangereux, pensa-t-il en l'embrassant. Sans aucun doute la créature la plus dangereuse de la Terre, et il le serait davantage lorsqu'il aura brisé la malédiction, et il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser Caroline. Avec précaution, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et mit fin au baiser.**

« Attends, tu pourrais le regretter plus tard. » dit-il, le cœur battant.

« Tu… tu n'as pas envie de moi ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant la déception l'envahir. « Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis humaine ? »

« Caroline, Trésor… » souffla-t-il en caressant ses boucles blondes et soyeuses. « Le fait que tu sois humaine ne change rien pour moi. Tu m'as envoûté, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais je ne veux pas risquer de te faire du mal, ou que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à être envoûté. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je sais, je peux le sentir. » dit-il en posant son front contre le sien. « Caroline, si ta mère apprend que tu sors avec un homme plus âgé que toi, et qu'elle soupçonne d'être un vampire… »

« Je me moque de ce que peut penser ma mère. » le coupa-t-elle. « Depuis que mon père est parti elle se noie dans son boulot à la con. »

« Je suis dangereux. » répéta-t-il.

« Et je m'en fiche. » répondit-elle. « Ma mère n'en saura rien, sauf si elle nous voit danser ensemble demain soir, et sincèrement ce que peut penser ma mère ne m'intéresse pas du tout. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. »

**Elle frotta son nez au sien, cherchant à le faire réagir. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous sa veste jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Quand elle passa ses mains sous son pull, touchant sa peau comme jamais aucune femme ne l'avait touché jusqu'à présent, Klaus se sentit défaillir, prit le visage de Caroline entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte de sa chambre. Un sourire satisfait au visage, elle voulut ôter la veste de Klaus mais il l'arrêta.**

« Pas ce soir Trésor, même si j'en meurs d'envie mais je dois aller accueillir ma belle-sœur. »

**Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Si un seul baiser de Klaus la mettait dans cet état, qu'est-ce que ce serait quand ils se glisseraient sous les draps… Rouvrant les yeux, elle regarda Klaus qui la fixait en retour. **

« Il faut que t'y ailles ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il ne résista pas à l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser dans un courant d'air. Complètement retournée, Caroline atteignit du mieux qu'elle le pu son lit et s'y assit. Elle n'a jamais rien connu de plus excitant de toute sa vie. Tomber sous le charme d'un vampire était une chose, mais en tomber consciemment amoureuse en était une autre, surtout quand le vampire en question semblait avoir les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, elle se leva pour referma la fenêtre, tira les rideaux et retourna à son lit. Là, elle ouvrit la boîte. Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement lorsqu'elle découvrit la magnifique robe qu'elle contenait !**

…

_**Manoir des Lockwood !**_

**Le Shérif venait d'entrer dans le bureau du Maire, et fit un signe négatif de la tête à Miranda et Grayson. Non, Caroline n'avait pas voulut cracher le morceau sur l'endroit où se terrait Elena. Miranda se laissa tomber sur le canapé le plus proche.**

« Jeremy sait que tu as frappé Elena. » dit Liz à Grayson. « Caroline m'a dit qu'il était très en colère. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? » dit le Maire dans un rictus. « Porter plainte ? »

« Lui non, mais Elena est en droit de le faire, et je ne pourrai pas ignorer sa requête. » dit Liz.

« Qu'ils essayent ! » dit le Maire, en avalant d'un trait le fond de son verre de Bourbon. « Bon, où en est-on ? Logan, tu as pu tirer des informations de Jenna ? »

« Non ! » répondit ce dernier. « Elle est montée dans la voiture de quelqu'un dont je n'ai pas pu voir le visage. Les vitres étaient teintées. Ils ont fait le tour du pâté de maison pendant environs cinq minutes avant de revenir au point de départ. Jenna est descendue de la voiture et elle m'a rayé mon capot et crevé mes pneus. »

« Bon, on ne pourra pas compter sur elle. » soupira le Maire.

« Sans blague ? » ironisa Logan, qui regarda Miranda. « Elle m'a dit de te dire d'aller te faire voir. »

**Miranda se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa jeune sœur ne les aiderait pas à retrouver ses enfants. **

« On est dans une impasse. » dit Liz. « Je ne peux pas forcer Elena et Jeremy en les arrêtant, ça ne fera qu'aggraver la situation. »

« Tu n'as pourtant pas le choix, et je t'ai donné ma permission de le faire. » lui rappela Grayson.

« Tu veux que j'arrête tes propres enfants au risque de les voir porter plainte contre toi ? » demanda le Shérif. « Ils sont mineurs. »

« Ils se sont enfuis. » claqua Miranda.

« S'ils avaient voulut s'enfuir ils auraient quittés Mystic Falls, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. » dit Liz. « Ecoutez, arrêtez de vouloir à tout prix les récupérer par la force, vous ne faite qu'empirer les choses. Je demanderai à parler à Elena mais seule. Concentrons-nous sur comment démasquer les nouveaux arrivants dans notre ville plutôt. »

« Bonne idée ! » acquiesça Richard.

**Ils discutèrent du meilleur moyen de les attirer dans un de leur fameux évènement, sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient épiés. Tyler écouta le reste de la conversation puis, quand il eut apprit tout ce qui était nécessaire, il gagna sa chambre et comme la veille, retrouva Rebekah dans l'immense jardin.**

« Ils se réunissent demain. Ils vont essayer de trouver le meilleur moyen de vous faire sortir de votre Manoir. » expliqua-t-il.

« Ils auront une surprise dans le courrier de demain. » sourit-elle, avant de lui tendre une fiole.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, en la prenant dans sa main.

« Une potion qui t'empêchera de venir au bal de demain. Il faudra que tu restes chez toi pour qu'Abby et Sheila fouillent la maison. » répondit-elle.

« Mes parents m'obligeront à les suivre, quoi que j'ai. » dit-il.

« Pas avec les symptômes que tu auras. » lui assura Rebekah. « Sois convaincant, mais ne la bois qu'au dernier moment. La potion agira en cinq minutes. »

« Très bien ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Quand est-ce que je… euh…deviendrais un loup-garou ? »

« Sois patient. » lui dit-elle. « D'abord on écarte le Conseil en rendant la boussole inutilisable, on récupère la Pierre de Lune et là, on pourra faire en sorte que tu déclenches le gène qui sommeille en toi. »

**Il acquiesça de la tête. Il rangea la fiole de potion dans la poche de son jean et attendit que Rebekah disparaisse dans la nuit pour retourner dans sa chambre. **

« Où étais-tu ? » lui demanda son père, qui était sur le seuil de la porte.

« J'avais besoin de marcher un peu. » répondit Tyler. « J'étais dans le jardin. »

« Que peux-tu me dire sur les nouveaux arrivants en ville ? » voulut savoir le Maire.

« Pas grand-chose, je ne les connais pas tellement. » mentit Tyler.

**Richard s'approcha de son fils. Tyler ravala son malaise. Quand son père se rapprochait de lui de cette façon, il ne savait jamais ce qui s'ensuivrait.**

« Ne t'avise pas de me mentir. » lui dit-il.

« Je ne te mens pas. » mentit à nouveau Tyler.

**Il dû faire son maximum pour ne pas se dégager de la poigne de son père qui s'était refermé sur son bras. Il serrait si fort que Tyler grimaça.**

« Si jamais j'apprends que tu me mens, tu peux être sûr que tu vas le regretter. »

**Après une dernière pression, Richard lâcha son fils et quitta la chambre comme si de rien n'était. Tyler s'enferma dans sa chambre tout en se tenant le bras. Il ne serait pas surpris qu'un bleu apparaisse sur sa peau dans les heures à venir. Sortant la fiole de sa poche, il fixa longuement le liquide vert puis, d'un air déterminé, le rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et le ferma à clé. Il mit la clé sous son oreiller et se coucha malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait le bras.**

…

**Un fourgon noir entra dans Mystic Falls. Minuit venait de sonner quand le véhicule entra dans l'allée du Manoir Mikaelson en marche arrière. Sa conductrice coupa le moteur et descendit. Les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, elle portait un long trench-coat noir, et le martèlement de ses pas claquèrent sur les dalles. **

_« Bienvenue à la maison ! »_

**Elle se tourna vers Klaus.**

« Et voici mon cadeau pour la pendaison de crémaillère. » sourit-elle en poussant la porte coulissante du fourgon.

**A l'intérieur se trouvait deux hommes inconscients. **

« Excellent travail, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance. » lui dit-il en retour. « Une belle cage les attends dans la cave. »

**En entrant dans le Manoir, Sage laissa tomber son fardeau lourdement sur le sol et courut dans les bras de Finn. Ils avaient été séparés durant trois longues semaines pour la première fois en plus de neuf cent ans. **

« Enfin ! » murmura Finn, qui embrassa sa femme.

« Tiens, deux nouveaux pensionnaires. » s'amusa Kol, qui descendait les escaliers en ne portant rien d'autre qu'un t-shirt et un caleçon. « Salut Sage ! »

« Salut Kol ! » répondit-elle, avant d'ajouter un sourire taquin aux lèvres : « Joli caleçon ! »

« Tu crois que cette tenue est appropriée ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je ne reste pas longtemps. » dit Kol. « Bonnie testera son idée quand il fera jour, elle a suffisamment utilisé sa magie ces dernières heures. »

« Nous sommes d'accord ! » acquiesça Klaus. « Bien, allons montrer leur nouvelle chambre à nos invités. »

« Pourquoi ça sent l'humain au lieu du vampire ? » demanda Kol.

« Parce que notre ami Tyler veut activer le gène qui dort en lui, et pour ça il devra tuer quelqu'un alors autant que ce soit une pourriture que je vais transformer en vampire et sacrifier. » expliqua Klaus.

« Tyler ne devrait pas résister longtemps quand il lui faudra le tuer. » dit Sage. « Moi-même je meurs d'envie de l'étriper ce salopard. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » demanda son mari.

« Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous l'ignoriez pour l'instant, ou il vous faudra chercher une nouvelle proie à chasser. » leur assura Sage.

**Elijah et Klaus empoignèrent chacun l'un des hommes au sol et descendirent à la cave. Elle était très grande. Elle faisait pour ainsi dire la taille du Manoir sous la surface. Les sols et les murs avaient été bétonnés. Deux cages ouvertes faites de barreaux en argent étaient disposés dans un recoin, où les deux hommes pourraient se « soulager » de leurs besoins physiques lorsqu'ils auront repris connaissance. **

« Quand devrais-je les réveiller ? » demanda Sheila.

« Après le bal, je ne veux pas qu'ils attirent l'attention. » répondit Klaus.

**Sheila acquiesça puis, ferma les yeux et incanta un charme qui fit apparaitre une barrière invisible entre les cages et la porte du sous-sol. Tous les trois remontèrent à l'étage. Rebekah était rentrée et annonça :**

« Le Conseil s'impatiente d'après Tyler. »

« Ils n'auront pas à attendre bien longtemps. » dit Klaus. « Elijah, où en sont les papiers pour nos amis ? »

« Ils seront prêts pour demain. » lui assura son frère.

« Bien ! » dit Klaus. « Montez vous coucher, je raccompagne Sheila et Abby chez elles. »

_**Chambre d'Elena !**_

**Incapable de dormir, Elena était assise près de la fenêtre, comme quelques jours auparavant après avoir découvert la vérité sur son identité, à la seule différence que cette fois elle ne pleurait pas. Non, elle réfléchissait tout en laissant son regard se perdre dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles scintillaient, plus belles que jamais. Elle avait toujours aimé admirer les étoiles.**

_« Les étoiles sont très belles ce soir ! »_

**Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et y découvrit Elijah.**

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger mais la porte était ouverte et… je voulais voir comment tu allais. » dit-il en hésitant légèrement.

**Cette hésitation la fit sourire.**

« Je vais bien. » lui assura-t-elle d'un sourire chaleureux. « Tu peux entrer, je ne vais pas te mordre. »

**Il sourit en retour et s'avança jusqu'à elle après avoir fermé la porte. Il s'asseya face à elle. Elle remonta un peu plus les genoux sur sa poitrine.**

« Tu aimes regarder les étoiles. » constata-t-il.

« Ouais, elles m'ont toujours fait ressentir un certain réconfort. » dit-elle.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » dit-il.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il est plus de minuit et tu n'es toujours pas couché. »

« Sage est arrivé avec ce dont nous avons besoin pour le rituel. » exposa-t-il sans aller plus loin.

**Et elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle en saurait plus le moment opportun. **

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Trop de truc dans la tête. » répondit-elle. « Le bal, mes parents, le fait que bientôt je n'aurai plus à leur obéir. »

« C'est trop rapide ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu, mais je préfère que ça aille vite plutôt que d'avoir à vivre dans le mensonge. » dit-elle. « Sans vous je serai encore dans l'ignorance. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies à regretter quoi que ce soit. » lui confia-t-il.

« Je ne regrette rien. » dit-elle, avant de changer de position. **Elle se mit sur ses genoux, et regarda Elijah dans les yeux si profondément qu'elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. **« Il est vrai qu'au début j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que je devais sacrifier ma vie pour permettre à Klaus de devenir un hybride, et j'ai voyagé dans votre vie passée. »

**Elijah esquissa un faible sourire. **

« L'amour que vous portait votre mère m'a fait réaliser que je ne connaitrais jamais ce genre de sentiment venant de la mienne. » avoua-t-elle. « Elle m'aime, c'est sûr mais, Esther s'est sacrifié pour vous. La perte de votre frère vous a anéanti, et ce qu'a subit Klaus, personne ne le mérite. Et je sais que ça vous affecte encore aujourd'hui. »

« Ça ne nous quittera jamais. » admit-il.

« Je vous envie cette force que vous avez les uns envers les autres. » dit-elle. « Je ferai tout pour Jeremy, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive des ennuis par ma faute. »

« Et ça n'arrivera pas. » lui assura le vampire. **Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et ne pu s'empêcher de les caresser tendrement. **« Nous veillerons sur lui tout comme nous veillerons sur toi. Vous faites partie de notre famille désormais. »

**Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.**

« Promets-moi que tu réfléchiras à ce dont nous avons parlé, avant que tu ne vois nos vies. » quémanda-t-il. « Promets-moi que si nous ne trouvons aucune solution pour te ramener en vie _humaine, _tu réfléchiras à devenir comme nous. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle, avant de fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

**Il l'encercla de ses bras, et la laissa pleurer contre lui. **

« J'ai gâché ton costume. » dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« J'en ai d'autres. » lui dit-il le faisant rire. « J'aime t'entendre rire. »

« Tu as une drôle de façon de séduire les femmes. » lui dit-elle en s'écartant pour s'essuyer les joues.

**Il sourit. Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, leurs visages étaient encore très proche l'un de l'autre. Son souffle se mélangea au sien. Leurs yeux fixant la bouche de l'autre avec envie, Elena fut la première à faire le premier pas et l'embrassa. Simple, rapide, tendre, efficace. **

« Elena ! » souffla-t-il en lui touchant la joue. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. »

« J'embrasse le vampire qui me fait craquer. » dit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

« Tu me plais aussi, énormément. » dit-il. « Mais n'allons pas trop vite. »

« Elijah, tu m'as déjà séduite. Je pense tout le temps à toi. » avoua-t-elle.

« Et c'est réciproque. » dit-il.

**Il m'embrassa sur le front, glissa un bras derrière ses jambes et la souleva, la portant comme une mariée jusqu'à son lit. **

« Restes avec moi ! » le supplia-t-elle, en lui agrippant le bras après qu'il l'a recouverte de la couverture.

**La détresse qu'il lut dans son regard fit sauter toutes ses barrières mentales. Il recula pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Sans la quitter des yeux – et réciproquement – il dénoua sa cravate, enleva la veste de son costume, déboutonna sa chemise sous l'œil avide d'Elena, qui avait envie d'être celle qui lui défit les boutons de la chemise. La vue de son torse la fit déglutir. Son cœur loupa un battement, et elle se mordit la lèvre à mesure qu'il finissait de se déshabiller. Il était désormais en boxer. Il ne pouvait pas dormir avec son pantalon de costume. Elena recula dans le lit, repoussa la couverture pour laisser la place à Elijah, qui se glissa dans le lit en redoutant le contact physique qui allait suivre. Rabattant la couverture sur eux, Elena se blottit contre lui. **

« Merci ! » chuchota-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse, et sa main en travers de son abdomen.

« Je t'en prie. » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

**Sentir le corps d'Elena contre le sien était une véritable torture. Il voulait tellement la toucher… Il referma un bras autour d'elle, éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet et attendit que la respiration d'Elena se fasse régulière. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Comment allait-il pouvoir dormir en sachant qu'elle dormait dans ses bras ?**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Bonnie dormait toujours lorsque le vampire se recoucha, mais à peine eut-il rabattit la couverture sur lui que la jeune sorcière ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant. **

« Hum… Kol ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Je suis là ! » dit-il en se collant à son corps tentateur. « Rendors-toi. »

« Sage… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Elle est arrivée et tout le monde est allé se coucher. » lui dit-il. « Il est tard et tu as assez utilisé tes pouvoirs jusqu'à demain. »

« Cette fois c'est toi qui me donne des ordres. » s'amusa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Si ça peut faire en sorte que tu ne t'épuises pas, je suis prêt à tout. » dit-il en lui embrassant le front. « Maintenant, dors ! »

**Elle retint un rire et se blottit contre lui. **

**Klaus rentra après avoir déposé Sheila et Abby chez elle. Le Manoir était plus silencieux que dans un cimetière. Avant d'aller se coucher, il fit un détour par la pièce où était disposé le cercueil de sa mère. Il posa sa main sur le bois rouge. Il resta comme ça de longues minutes avant de sortir, de refermer la pièce et de monter se coucher en pensant à une jolie blonde !**

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite arrivera vite !**

**A très bientôt,**

**Aurélie !**


	24. Confidences

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour mes lecteurs,**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. J'ai eu du mal à trouver un titre adéquat mais bon...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**La famille Mikaelson vous invite à son Manoir pour une soirée de charité !**_

_**Début de la soirée : 19 heures**_

_**Tenue de bal exigé !**_

_**10 septembre 2010 !**_

**Les Fell, les Gilbert, les Forbes ou encore les Lockwood reçurent le carton d'invitation écrit à la main d'une écriture fine, légère et sophistiqué. Dans celui de Grayson et Miranda Gilbert se trouvait un bracelet. Miranda eut un hoquet de stupeur.**

« Elena ! » souffla-t-elle en prenant le bracelet entre ses mains. « Elle est avec eux. »

**Grayson ne mit pas longtemps avant de prendre une décision. S'emparant des clés, il sortit de la maison, suivit de sa femme. Une fois dans la voiture, le médecin démarra le véhicule et prit la route jusqu'au Manoir…**

**Du côté du Shérif, Liz attendait que Caroline descende de sa chambre pour lui parler. Quand ce fut fait, elle fit barrage devant la porte pour empêcher sa fille de sortir.**

« Tu vas me séquestrer maintenant ? » demanda Caroline.

« Non, je veux simplement savoir où est Elena. » répondit le Shérif.

« Alors là tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te le dise. » répliqua Caroline.

« Dis-lui au moins d'accepter de me parler. Je te promets que ses parents ne seront pas présents. » lui assura sa mère.

« Ok, je vais lui parler. » dit-elle. « Tu me laisses passer maintenant ? »

« On est invité à un bal ce soir. » dit le Shérif.

« Et tu vas porter ta tenue officielle je sais. » railla Caroline. « Laisses-moi passer s'il te plaît. »

**Une fois dehors, Caroline poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle roula jusqu'au Manoir, en espérant pouvoir soutirer un baiser de Klaus. En se couchant la veille, elle n'avait pensé qu'à ça…**

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Elena et Jeremy avaient prit le petit-déjeuner le plus long de toute leur vie. En entrant dans la salle à manger après leur réveil, ils avaient trouvés les Originels et Bonnie assis autour de la table, Klaus et Elijah chacun en bout de table, et avaient fait la connaissance de Sage. L'estomac quasi vide, Elena avait mangée plus qu'à son habitude. Son ventre était plein, mais n'aimant pas gaspiller la nourriture, elle se força à avaler le dernier morceau de pancake et le fit passer par une longue rasade de jus d'orange. Les mains sur son ventre, elle poussa un long soupir. **

« T'as l'air d'avoir bien mangé. » s'amusa Rebekah.

« Heureusement que je ne grossis pas facilement. » dit Elena. « Je n'ai jamais autant mangé. »

« Pas étonnant avec ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours. » dit Bonnie.

« En tout cas, t'as laissé aucune chance aux pancakes. » fit remarquer Klaus.

« Ne me parlez plus de nourriture de toute la journée. » plaisanta-t-elle, faisant rire toute la tablée.

**Elle croisa le regard d'Elijah, et se rappela de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en se réveillant dans ses bras quelques heures plus tôt…**

_**Flashback !**_

_**Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. En ouvrant les yeux, Elena se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas la tête posée sur un coussin, mais sur quelque chose de dur et de bien plus confortable qu'un coussin. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle avait embrassée Elijah, et elle lui avait demandé de rester auprès d'elle hier soir. Se mordant la lèvre, elle leva la tête vers le vampire qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, et qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin. **_

_« Tu es resté. » dit-elle, soulagée._

_« Tu as cru que j'aurai pu profiter de ton sommeil pour filer ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je sais pas, peut-être. » répondit-elle en se redressant._

_**Elijah l'imita. Il était toujours en caleçon, et Elena avait très envie d'en voir plus, de sentir plus, mais elle commençait à connaitre suffisamment le vampire pour savoir qu'il était un gentleman jusqu'aux bouts des ongles. **_

_« Je ne suis pas comme ça, Elena. » dit-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. « Quand je passe la nuit avec une femme, je reste jusqu'au lendemain si la femme en question en vaut la peine. » _

_« Il… il y en a eut beaucoup ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante._

_« Une seule ! » répondit-il. « Mais c'était il y a très longtemps. »_

_**Elle hocha distraitement la tête et étouffa un bâillement. La main d'Elijah se glissa dans ses longs cheveux noirs.**_

_« Elena, ce baiser que tu m'as donné hier soir vaut bien plus que tous les baisers du monde. » lui confia-t-il. __**Elle releva la tête à cet aveu. **__Mais évites de presser un vampire qui ne rêve que de t'allonger dans ce lit. »_

_« Je te laisserai faire. » souffla-t-elle._

_« Laissons d'abord passer le bal de ce soir. » dit-il en caressant sa lèvre du pouce._

_« Il va me falloir une robe. » dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux._

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » dit-il. « Si je n'étais pas un homme de principe je crois que j'aurai déjà mordu cette lèvre. »_

_**Avant de céder à ses pulsions qui les amèneraient à l'inévitable, Elijah se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir du lit et de se rhabiller…**_

**Elena avait fait pareil et s'était réfugié dans la salle de bain afin de calmer ses hormones en folies. La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de son flashback. Elena regarda qui l'appelait et soupira. Elle rejeta l'appel. Sa bonne humeur venait de s'envoler, d'autant plus que son téléphone sonna à nouveau, et encore une fois de la même personne. Excédée, elle prit son téléphone et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, à l'étonnement de tous. L'appareil s'écrasa contre un mur. **

« C'est malin, il va te falloir un nouveau téléphone. » dit Rebekah.

« Si ça peut me permettre de ne plus recevoir un seul de ses appels. » grommela Elena.

**Bonnie voulut la rassurer mais elle se redressa sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide.**

« Bonnie, ça va ? » demanda Kol, qui pouvait la sentir se tendre.

« On nous observe ! » répondit-elle.

« Comment ça on nous observe ? » demanda Sage.

**Bonnie se leva et se dirigea dans le hall d'entrée. Elle n'ouvrit pas la porte, mais poussa le rideau pour voir au dehors. Là, tout au fond de l'allée elle vit une Mercedes qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.**

**Ils étaient garés non loin du Manoir depuis quelques minutes sans savoir quoi faire. **

« Attends Grayson, si Elena est là-dedans on devrait attendre le bal de ce soir. » suggéra Miranda.

« Il n'est pas question que j'attende ce soir pour récupérer ma fille maintenant que je sais où elle se cache. » claqua-t-il.

**Il eut à peine le temps d'enlever les clés du contact qu'on frappa à la vitre. Il sortit de la voiture pour tomber sur Caroline.**

« Je vois qu'on a reçu le courrier très tôt. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ne fais pas ta maligne… »

« Ou quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir. « Vous allez me frapper ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » intervint Miranda, qui était sortit de la voiture à son tour. « On veut simplement récupérer nos enfants. »

« Vous êtes sur une propriété privée sans y avoir été invité. » leur dit-elle. « L'invitation pour le bal n'est que ce soir, alors rentrez chez vous. »

**Elle tourna les talons et remonta l'allée jusqu'au Manoir. A peine fut-elle arrivée à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit pour la laisser entrer. Ils étaient tous passés du salon au hall d'entrée.**

« Tes parents sont là ! » dit Caroline à Elena.

« On avait remarqué. » ironisa Elena. « C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de rajouter le bracelet dans l'invitation. »

« Ma mère veut aussi te parler, mais sans tes parents cette fois. » dit Caroline.

« Et je fais comment pour sortir d'ici sans que mes parents me tombent dessus, hein ? » voulut savoir la jeune fille.

**Personne ne sut quoi répondre à cela, sauf Klaus qui eut un sourire en coin. **

« Elijah, fais sortir Elena par le jardin et éclipses-toi dans les bois pour rejoindre le Mystic Grill, et toi Caroline, dis à ta mère de retrouver Elena là-bas dans dix minutes. » dit Klaus. « J'ai comme l'impression que Jeremy n'aura aucun mal à faire diversion. »

« Si vous me laissez seul avec lui je lui fais la peau. » les prévint Jeremy.

« Tu ne seras pas seul. » lui assura Finn.

« Attendez, Elijah va s'éclipser avec moi alors que j'ai même pas encore finit de digérer… » dit Elena.

« Fermes les yeux, et tout ira bien. » lui assura Sage.

**Elijah tendit la main à Elena, qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Elle suivit docilement Elijah dans le jardin. Là, il la souleva dans ses bras comme une mariée.**

« Fermes les yeux ! » souffla-t-il.

**Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou, blottit son visage dans le cou du vampire et ferma les yeux…**

**Caroline avait sortit son téléphone et envoya un sms à sa mère.**

_**« The Grill. 10 minutes ! » **__[Le Grill, dans dix minutes]_

**Les autres étaient retournés à table. Il ne restait plus que la jolie blonde et Klaus dans le hall.**

« Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. » répondit-elle.

« Dans ce cas, suis-moi ! » dit-il en lui tendant le bras.

**Un bras qu'elle accepta en y glissant le sien. Il la conduit jusqu'à table et la fit asseoir. Alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de jus d'orange bien frais, la sonnette retentit. Jeremy se leva avant que quiconque ait pu faire un geste. Une fois devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration afin de pouvoir se contrôler, puis, ouvrit la porte. Il voulut rire de l'expression de ses parents, qui semblaient surpris de le voir ouvrir la porte.**

« Vous en faites une tête. » dit-il d'une voix plate. « Vous pensiez qu'Elena allait vous ouvrir ? »

**Grayson fut le premier à sortir de son étonnement et empoigna Jeremy par le bras.**

« Tu rentres à la maison. » claqua-t-il.

« Ne me touche pas ! » répliqua Jeremy en se débattant.

**Une fois hors de portée de son père, il dit :**

« C'est pas après ce que t'as fait à Elena que je vais revenir à la maison. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. » gronda Grayson.

« Et pourquoi ça, hum ? » voulut savoir Jeremy. « Je n'ai pas quitté la ville, on ne m'a pas kidnappé et merde je ne me suis pas enfui j'ai simplement eut envie de passer quelques jours chez des amis, je ne vois pas où est le mal. Je n'ai pas enfreins la loi, _papa_. »

« Jeremy, on veut simplement que vous rentriez à la maison, et tout redeviendra comme avant. » dit Miranda.

« Je ne crois pas. » dit Jeremy. « Vous êtes tous les deux des menteurs. »

« On a menti pour vous protéger. » dit Miranda. « Maintenant reviens à la maison, tu ne sais pas toute la vérité sur.. »

« Sur qui sont les personnes chez qui je suis ? » finit Jeremy à sa place. « Mais si je le sais, et ils ne nous gardent pas prisonniers. On est ami, tout simplement. Maintenant allez-vous en, vous aurez tout le loisir de nous emmerder pendant le bal. »

« Surveille ton langage ! » le prévint son père.

« Ou quoi ? Tu vas me frapper moi aussi ? » railla Jeremy. « Vous ne valez pas mieux que le Maire. »

**Avant que tout ne dérape, Finn fit son apparition et joua le maitre de maison, classe et surtout très calme, contrairement à Jeremy qui commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur. **

« Monsieur et Madame Gilbert, que nous vaut votre visite ? » demanda-t-il. « La soirée n'a lieu qu'à 19 heures et nous avons des tas de choses à faire. »

**Les Gilbert furent désarçonnés par le calme et le tact dont faisait preuve cet homme. **

« Oui, euh, veuillez nous excusez notre intrusion si tôt mais, euh, nous savons qu'Elena est chez vous… » balbutia Miranda.

« Nous sommes venus récupérer nos enfants. » dit Grayson, qui retrouva son entrain.

« Nous ne les retenons pas, ils sont libres de partir. » dit Finn en écartant les mains. « Ils sont simplement chez nous parce qu'ils se sont liés d'amitié avec les plus jeunes membres de la famille. »

« Jeremy, tu rentres à la maison. » ordonna Grayson.

« Non ! » répondit Jeremy. « Ce n'est pas un crime de passer quelques jours chez d'autres personnes… »

« Tu les connais à peine. » se désola Miranda. « Sans vouloir vous offenser. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! » lui assura Finn, qui pouvait entendre Kol et Rebekah glousser dans l'autre pièce.

« Jeremy, tu rentres à la maison, et ta sœur aussi. » répéta son père.

« Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? Pour que vous nous séquestrez ? » rétorqua Jeremy. « Foutez-nous la paix, vous aurez tout le loisir de nous coller au bal de ce soir. »

**Et comme par hasard, Kol intervint. Il était flanqué de Bonnie, qui était perché sur son dos.**

« Hey, Jeremy, viens on va fouiner dans mon dressing pour te trouver un costume. » dit-il alors que Bonnie lui mordillait l'oreille. « Arrête ! »

« J'arrive ! » dit Jeremy.

« Tu as pleins de tenues à la maison, laisses-moi au moins t'en faire apporter une. » proposa Miranda.

« Non merci ! » dit Jeremy, qui suivit Kol aux escaliers.

« Bonnie… » l'appela Miranda.

« Bonnie est occupé ! » répondit Kol, qui fit basculer Bonnie sur son épaule.

« Désolée Madame Gilbert, mais Elena va bien rassurez-vous ! » lui dit la sorcière, qui ne pu faire autrement que de mater les fesses de son copain de vampire.

**Le trio disparut à l'étage en riant. **

« Elena… » dit Miranda mais Finn la coupa.

« Est très fatiguée. Vous la verrez au bal de ce soir et vous aurez tout le loisir de lui parler, mais sans faire d'esclandre. »

« Oui, bien entendu ! » acquiesça-t-elle en descendant les marches du perron, ce que ne sembla pas disposé à faire son mari. « Je t'en prie, Grayson. »

« Je… je ne repas pas sans Elena. » dit-il.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit nous ne les retenons pas de force. Ils sont là de leur plein gré alors je vous prie de bien vous en aller. » dit Finn d'un ton calme et posé. « Nous nous verrons ce soir ! »

**Miranda réussit à faire reculer son mari, au moment même où Finn referma la porte. Le vampire prit une longue respiration, et Jeremy descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin.**

« C'était moins une ! » souffla Finn.

« Espérons qu'Elena soit de retour très vite. » dit Rebekah.

**Anna, qui était resté dans le salon pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Gilbert sur elle, rejoignit Jeremy qui la prit dans ses bras.**

**Dehors, les Grayson retournèrent à leur voiture. Si Miranda avait décidé de rester calme et d'attendre patiemment le bal à venir pour parler à sa fille, il n'en était pas de même pour Grayson qui était une boule de nerfs ambulante. Une fois dans la voiture, il dit :**

« J'aurai dû forcer Jeremy à nous suivre… »

« Sans avoir été invité dans une maison qui est peut-être habité par des vampires ? » demanda Miranda. « Ce n'est pas la bonne solution, crois-moi attendons ce soir. Au moins nous savons qu'ils vont bien. »

**Grayson n'était pas convaincu, mais mit la clé dans le contact et démarra…**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Elena avait ressentit une sensation très étrange, un mini vertige lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux après sa balade aérienne avec Elijah, mais fort heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas vomit. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant en se dirigeant vers le bar, où Vicky était en train de nettoyer le comptoir sous la surveillance de Matt. Elijah demanda un verre d'eau frais pour Elena, qui le remercia d'un sourire radieux. Ils saluèrent Matt.**

« T'es sorti de ta tanière ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Le Shérif veut me parler, et sans mes parents. » dit Elena.

« T'es sûr qu'ils ne vont pas débarquer à l'improviste ? » demanda Matt.

« Jeremy est en train de les retenir. » répondit Elena. « Ils ont débarqués au Manoir. »

« Outch… » grimaça Matt.

**Au moment même, le Shérif Forbes entra dans le restaurant. Elle chercha Elena des yeux et la trouva au bar à discuter avec Matt et l'un d'entre **_**eux**_**. **_**Il**_** se pencha vers Elena et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de s'éloigner avec Matt. Tous les deux firent mines de discuter quand le Shérif s'approcha d'Elena. **

« Bonjour Elena, merci d'avoir accepté de me voir. » dit le Shérif.

« Si ça peut faire en sorte qu'on me fiche la paix. » dit Elena. « Je vous écoute ! »

« Elena, tes parents se font beaucoup de soucis et, ils sont désolés de ce qui s'est passé dans mon bureau hier. » exposa le Shérif.

« Dites ça à ma lèvre. » dit Elena, en posant son doigt sur le bout de sa lèvre.

**Elle ne souffrait plus, mais elle avait tout de même gardé une marque bien visible. **

« Crois-moi, ils s'en veulent vraiment de t'avoir menti et, enfin, pour la gifle aussi. Ton père s'en veut beaucoup. » dit Liz.

« Peu importe, je ne supporte plus cette situation alors vous allez bien dire à mes parents qu'ils ont intérêts à me foutre la paix. » dit Elena. « Je suis toujours à Mystic Falls et je vais reprendre le lycée lundi. Je suis peut-être encore mineure mais je n'ai pas enfreins la loi, et Jeremy non plus. Je peux porter plainte si j'en ai envie. »

« Oui, tu le peux. » acquiesça Liz. « Mais réfléchis… »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter plainte contre mes parents mais je n'en peux plus, Shérif. Dites leur de me laisser de l'espace, j'en ai besoin. » dit Elena. « Peu importe ce que vous pensez des gens chez qui je suis. Vous pensez savoir qui ils sont mais non. Moi je sais qui ils sont, et je peux vous dire que ce sont des gens bien, et honnêtes. Mais si ça peut les rassurer, j'irai chez Bonnie. »

**Elle avait le cœur battant la chamade. Les joues gorgées de sang dû à la chaleur qui l'irradiait. Elle pouvait sentir le regard d'Elijah sur elle depuis qu'elle parlait avec le Shérif.**

« Dites-leur, s'il vous plaît Shérif. » dit Elena sur un ton presque suppliant. « A moins que vous ne décidiez de m'arrêter, je ne rentrerai pas chez moi. »

« Ton père m'en a donné la permission, c'est vrai. » avoua le Shérif. « Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Je manquerai à l'éthique et même si moi aussi je trouve étrange que tu préfères chez des étrangers plutôt que chez tes parents, je n'enfreindrai pas la loi, parce que je ne veux pas perdre ma propre fille en arrêtant sa meilleure amie. »

**Elena eut un faible sourire et décida de mettre fin à cette conversation en tournant le dos au Shérif pour retourner auprès d'Elijah.**

« Ramènes-moi s'il te plaît ! » demanda-t-elle au vampire.

**Ils prirent congés de Matt et, glissant son bras sous celui du vampire, ils quittèrent le restaurant. En chemin vers la sortie, ils tombèrent sur Rebekah qui passa devant eux en glissant dans la main de son frère des clés de voiture. Sur le parking, il y avait la Mercedes d'Elijah que Rebekah avait ramené exprès pour qu'ils puissent rentrer au Manoir. Les vitres teintées les y amèneraient sans qu'on puisse identifier les passagers. Ainsi, Elena se détendit une fois à l'abri du véhicule. Elijah roulait depuis à peine quelques minutes quand elle lui demanda :**

« T'es sûr que je ne dois pas aller m'acheter une robe pour ce soir ? »

« Absolument ! » répondit-il. « Fais-moi confiance. »

« J'ai confiance en toi. » dit-elle en cherchant à s'emparer de sa main.

**Chose qu'il accepta de lui donner. Tout en conduisant de sa main gauche, il entrelaça les doigts de sa main droite à ceux d'Elena. **

**Au Grill, après avoir donné les clés à son frère, Rebekah s'était approché de Matt dont le sourire s'était élargit à son approche. **

« Alors, je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

« Viens par là, je vais te montrer. » dit-il en lui encerclant la taille.

**Il l'attira contre son corps, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa pleinement. Il serait romantique et tendre une autre fois. **

« Hum, oui je t'ai manqué. » sourit-elle, satisfaite de la réponse sous sa forme la plus simple.

« Tu n'es pas venu me voir cette nuit. » bouda-t-il, la faisant sourire davantage.

« Je sais, je m'excuse. » dit-elle. « Mais Sage est enfin de retour parmi nous. »

« La femme de Finn. » se souvint-il.

« C'est ça. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je te la présenterai ce soir. Tu viens toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je viens toujours. » sourit-il. « Ma sœur va mieux, mais je devrai passer la chercher au travail à minuit. »

« Je viendrai avec toi dans ce cas, et peut-être que je resterai un peu plus longtemps cette fois. » proposa-t-elle.

« Oui, ce serait chouette. » dit-il.

_« Matt ! »_

**Le Shérif les interrompit.**

« Shérif, vous êtes encore là ? » s'étonna-t-il avant de faire les présentations. « Voici Rebekah ! »

« Rebekah Mikaelson ! » dit Rebekah en tendant la main au Shérif. « Vous devez être la mère de Caroline. »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. » dit Liz, en serrant la main de Rebekah, dont la poigne était étonnement légère.

« J'espère vous compter parmi nos invités de ce soir. » dit Rebekah, avant de se tourner vers Matt. « Je passais juste pour te rappeler d'être à la maison à 19 heures tapantes. »

« J'y serai ! » assura-t-il.

« Parfait ! » dit-elle en lui volant un baiser. « Shérif, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre rencontre. »

« Moi aussi, Rebekah ! »

**Une fois qu'elle fut sortit du restaurant, Liz regarda Matt qui avait toujours un sourire béat au visage**

« Toi aussi tu passes du temps avec eux. » constata-t-elle.

« Faites pas cette tête Shérif, ils ne sont pas méchants contrairement à ce que vous pensez. » lui dit-il.

« Si tu le dis. » soupira-t-elle avant de poursuivre. « Je vais te poser une question et réponds-moi en toute franchise. »

« Je vous écoute. » dit Matt en devenant tout à coup sérieux.

« Est-ce que Richard bat Tyler ? »

* * *

En espérant que vous avez passé une agréable lecture, je vous dis à très vite !

Aurélie !


	25. Choix

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello hello, **

**En cette veille de reprise du boulot, voici la suite de l'histoire. **

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_« Je vais te poser une question et réponds-moi en toute franchise. »_

_« Je vous écoute. » dit Matt en devenant tout à coup sérieux._

_« Est-ce que Richard bat Tyler ? »_

…

**Matt fut soudain mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais eut la confirmation de son meilleur ami sur le mauvais tempérament de son père, mais les bleus qu'il voyait chaque semaine sur le corps de Tyler n'avaient pas besoin d'être confirmé. Ce n'étaient pas des bleus fait par des coups reçus au football. **

« Alors, réponds ! » quémanda le Shérif.

« Il… il ne m'en a jamais parlé mais, il a souvent des bleus sur le corps et, ce n'est pas dû au football. » répondit Matt. « Ecoutez, vous faites partie du Conseil des Fondateurs, vous traquez les vampires soi-disant parce que vos ancêtres l'ont fait mais, demandez-vous qui est le plus à punir. Des vampires qui n'ont peut-être rien fait, ou un père qui bat son fils ? »

**Il regarda sa sœur.**

« Vicky, je reviens ! »

**Il laissa le Shérif et à son tour, quitta le restaurant. Il monta dans son pick-up et rentra chez lui. Il se gara devant la maison, entra et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La situation devenait compliquée et risquée, mais il ne ferait pas marche arrière en laissant tomber ses amis… et Rebekah. Il finit par se lever et alla dans la cuisine mais fut plaquée contre un mur par une force surhumaine, puis, une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et les cheveux blonds de son assaillante le détendirent.**

« Je pensais qu'on se voyait ce soir. » dit-il en rompant le baiser.

« Que veux-tu ? Je t'ai dans la peau. » dit Rebekah en caressant son torse. « Tu aimes ma tenue ? »

« J'adore. » dit-il en la détaillant de haut en bas. « Mais, puisque tu es là et que ma sœur est au travail, peut-être qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de plus amusant. »

« Matt Donovan, seriez-vous en train de me proposer de m'allonger ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Je vous ai choqué, Mademoiselle Mikaelson ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il en faut beaucoup pour choquer un vampire de mon âge. » répondit-elle.

« J'ai terriblement envie de toi. » souffla-t-il.

« Mais… »

« Y a pas de mais ! » dit-il.

**Il les conduisit dans le salon, s'asseya sur le canapé et tira Rebekah à lui. Elle fut sur lui à califourchon. Sa tenue était entièrement noire. Un jean moulant et une veste assortie la composait. Matt joua avec les boutons de la veste sans pour autant la défaire.**

« Tu comptes continuer à jouer avec, ou tu vas me l'enlever ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Si tu me parles avec cette voix-là je ne te promets pas d'être un gentleman. » dit-il en l'embrassant.

**Elle rit contre sa bouche et dévia sur son cou. Matt rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant cajoler et embrasser, et caresser. Rebekah faisait balader ses doigts sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, sur son torse et sous son t-shirt. Matt se crispa et Rebekah l'interpréta de la mauvaise manière.**

« Quoi tu… tu l'as jamais fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si, euh, avec Elena on était… » répondit-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

« Avec Elena ? » répéta-t-elle en se reculant. « Toi et Elena vous étiez ensemble ? »

« Ouais euh, on a rompu cet été, mais on est amis maintenant. » dit-il pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Je, euh, faut que j'y aille. » dit-elle en se levant de ses jambes, mais Matt l'en empêcha en lui agrippant fermement les poignets.

**Il était tout à fait conscient qu'elle pouvait se défaire de son étreinte sans mal, mais il en prit le risque. **

« Elena est ma meilleure amie. On se connait depuis l'enfance et oui, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle mais on s'est éloigné. » expliqua-t-il. « On a rompu mais on est resté ami, et c'est très bien comme ça, parce que j'aurai été obligé de lui briser le cœur pour pouvoir être avec toi. »

**Ses paroles firent de l'effet et Rebekah baissa les armes. La poigne de Matt se fit plus leste, et Rebekah pu reposer ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle finit par lui enlever le haut afin de dévoiler sa musculature.**

« Joli ! » dit-elle en posant sa bouche sur sa poitrine.

**Matt décida de prendre les choses en main, et déboutonna la veste en jean. Il s'attendait à voir un haut moulant sous la veste, mais tout ce qu'il vit était un soutien-gorge noir. **

« Joli ! » souffla-t-il en la débarrassant du vêtement.

**Elle rit et rejeta la tête en arrière quand il posa sa bouche entre ses seins. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle euphorie physique. Son corps s'impatientait de se rapprocher de cette fille-vampire sexy et tentatrice. Il lui agrippa les hanches et se leva du canapé pour se diriger jusqu'à sa chambre. Rebekah se retrouva allongée sur le lit qui embaumait de l'odeur de Matt. Ce dernier resta sur ses genoux, jouant avec l'attache du jean de la splendide créature devant lui. **

« Arrête de me faire languir. » le prévint-elle.

« Tu ne veux pas que je prenne mon temps ? » demanda-t-il.

« On aura d'autres moments pour en prendre. » répondit-elle en gémissant d'impatience.

**Matt abdiqua et lui retira son jean, avant d'enlever le sien. La bosse de son boxer attisa l'œil affamé de Rebekah, dont le bas ventre se contracta. Matt se rallongea et embrassa Rebekah, plongeant sa langue contre la sienne et portant une main à son cou. Sa main entra en contact avec un collier en argent. Elle l'ôta et le posa sur la table de nuit comme elle pu, car Matt parcourait son corps de baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres. Il pouvait sentir son corps s'impatienter, et le sien était dans le même état. S'il ne plongeait pas en elle, il allait finir par exploser à son tour. Il se débarrassa de leurs derniers remparts et failli faire marche arrière en pensant qu'il n'avait pas de protection, quand il se rappela que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. Il se plaça donc entre ses jambes, et, après un dernier regard dans les yeux bleus envoûtant de Rebekah, il prit possession d'elle…**

_**Manoir !**_

**Les préparatifs du bal avançaient bon train. Les heures défilèrent et le Manoir eut bientôt des allures fêtes. L'heure fatidique avançait très vite, quand Bonnie rassembla les vampires dans le hall.**

« Je dois tester mon idée. Les ingrédients sont prêts et pour se faire, il me faut un objet qui ne vous quitte jamais. » dit-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. « Où est Rebekah ? »

_« Je suis là ! »_

**Elle était rentrée par la baie vitrée de la salle à manger, un sourire radieux au visage et légèrement décoiffée.**

« T'es insortable ! » dit Kol, qui devinait facilement ce qu'avait fait sa sœur ces dernières heures.

« Fais-moi plaisir Kol, et fous-moi la paix ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Alors, il te faut un objet qui ne nous quitte jamais. »

« Oui, un bijou de préférence. » acquiesça Bonnie, qui tenait une coupelle en bois entre les mains.

**Sage et Finn enlevèrent leur alliance et les placèrent dans la coupelle. Suivit Kol, Elijah et Klaus qui y mirent un bracelet en cuir, une montre en argent et un collier avec un pendentif en forme d'oiseau. Rebekah ôta de son cou un collier qui lui avait été offert par sa mère. Pearl et Anna y ajoutèrent les bijoux qui leur permettaient de sortir au soleil.**

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » promit Bonnie, qui retourna dans la bibliothèque.

« Elena, on pourrait se parler toutes les deux ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Elena.

**Elle suivit Rebekah dans le jardin. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais les prémices commençaient à apparaître. **

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Elena.

« Euh, tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais, je voudrais savoir où vous en êtes, toi et Matt. » dit Rebekah.

« Hein ? » fit Elena. « Matt et moi on est amis. »

« Mais vous avez été plus que ça, il me l'a dit juste avant qu'on, euh… » balbutia Rebekah qui ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui était rare venant d'elle.

**Elena comprit où elle voulait en venir, et entreprit de rassurer son amie.**

« Matt n'aurait jamais fait l'amour avec toi s'il avait encore des sentiments pour moi. » dit Elena.

« T'es sûre ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Mais oui. » dit Elena, qui prit dans ses mains celles de la vampire. « Ecoutes, Matt et moi on est ami depuis longtemps, on s'est aimé mais pas assez pour passer notre vie ensemble. Arrêtes de te torturer avec ça, c'est du passé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu me regarder de la façon dont il te regarde. »

« Et… comment est-ce qu'il me regarde ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Il a eu le coup de foudre, Rebekah. » répondit Elena.

**Rebekah fit la moue pour masquer son trouble. Elle aussi avait eu le coup de foudre, et pas des plus petits. **

« Bon, maintenant que tu sais qu'entre Matt et moi il n'y a que de l'amitié, peux-tu me dire pourquoi Elijah ne veut pas que j'aille m'acheter une robe pour ce soir ? » la questionna Elena.

**Contente du changement de conversation, Rebekah arbora un sourire malicieux en passant son bras sous celui d'Elena.**

« Oh tu auras la surprise tout à l'heure. » dit-elle

« Franchement dans cette famille vous n'avez pas l'air normal. » déplora Elena.

« On est des vampires ma chérie, faudra t'y faire. » sourit Rebekah. « D'autant plus qu'on sera bientôt sœurs vu que t'as tapé dans l'œil de mon cher frère. »

« Et il est gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles. » maugréa Elena.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il l'est. » dit Rebekah.

**Elles retournèrent à l'intérieur. Elijah attendait justement Elena dans le salon. Il était assis à la table, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Rebekah les laissa.**

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Elena en désignant un dossier sur la table.

**Elijah l'ouvrit. Elena lu l'entête du papier et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle fixa Elijah, les yeux ronds.**

« Déjà ? »

« On ne s'embarrasse de ce genre de chose. » dit Elijah. « Plus vite c'est fait, mieux c'est. »

« Vous pouvez hypnotiser à travers un téléphone ou quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, nous connaissons simplement beaucoup de personnes influentes, et après avoir expliqué ta situation à notre ami, il n'a pas hésité à satisfaire notre requête très vite, y compris la mise sous tutelle de ton frère. » expliqua-t-il. « Bonnie a finit son sortilège alors, je vais te laisser lire ce document, et le signer si c'est toujours ce que tu veux. »

**Il avait posé un stylo luxueux non loin d'Elena, et se leva de la chaise, laissant la jeune fille à sa lecture. C'était une décision importante à prendre, et il savait aussi qu'elle devait réfléchir sérieusement, sans personne dans les pattes. Il sortit du salon. Elena lu le document qui stipulait qu'une fois signée, elle serait libérée de toute autorité parentale. Elle devra donc se prendre en main, **_**seule**_**. Elle serait considérée comme une adulte. Elena était tellement aspirée dans sa lecture du document juridique qu'elle ne capta pas la présence de son frère, qui s'asseya là où Elijah était assis cinq minutes plus tôt. Elle finit quand même pas remarquer sa présence.**

« Tu as changé d'avis ? » lui demanda son frère.

« Pas du tout. » répondit-elle. « Je prenais juste mon temps pour le lire et pour me dire ce que ça signifierait pour moi. »

« Ça signifie que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, rester chez qui tu veux et faire les yeux doux à qui tu veux. » dit Jeremy.

**Elle leva les yeux sur son frère et ce dernier avait un sourire évident au visage.**

« Tu sais que je peux demander à Anna de te faire faire ceinture quelques jours ? » souleva Elena, en s'emparant du stylo pour signer sa demande d'émancipation.

« Pfff, comme si elle t'écouterait ! » dit Jeremy e haussant les épaules.

**Elena reposa le stylo et regarda son frère avec, à son tour, un sourire taquin.**

« A ta place je n'en serai pas si sûr. » dit-elle en se levant de la chaise.

**Elle prit le dossier contenant son acte d'émancipation et gagna le grand hall d'entrée. Les huit vampires présents avaient remis leur bijou, désormais ensorcelé par Bonnie. Cette dernière tenait une montre à gousset entre les mains, et souriait.**

« Génial, ça marche ! » annonça-t-elle. « Même quand j'aurai désactivé la boussole, votre bijou vous protègera, peu importe la magie qui tentera de vous démasquer. »

« T'es la meilleure. » dit Sage.

« Merci ! » sourit Bonnie, fière d'elle.

« Bien, maintenant que ça c'est fait, commençons à nous préparer. » dit Klaus. « Il nous reste peut-être trois heures avant le début du bal, il en faut plus de la moitié pour que Rebekah soit prête. »

« Je te dirai bien d'aller au Diable Niklaus, mais je suis de trop bonne humeur pour cela. » répliqua la concernée, qui disparut à l'étage.

**Bonnie retourna dans la bibliothèque, suivit de très près par Kol. Elijah regarda Elena, et aperçut le dossier d'émancipation entre ses bras, qu'elle avait coincée contre sa poitrine.**

« Alors, tu as signé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, merci. » répondit-elle. « A vous tous ! »

« Tu fais partie de la famille. » lui dit Finn, qui gagna l'étage avec son épouse.

**Elijah lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, et le suivit à l'étage jusque dans la chambre qu'elle occupait. Elle alla poser le dossier sur la table de nuit, et faillit tourner de l'œil lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son lit. Sur le matelas était disposée une magnifique robe de bal en bustier noir. **

« D'où… d'où sort cette robe ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Ma sœur et Sage aiment collectionner les robes, et cela dur depuis plusieurs siècles. » expliqua Elijah. « Elles en possèdent tellement qu'une chambre toute entière doit leur être consacrées partout où nous allons. »

« Mais… mais je ne peux pas… »

« Si, tu peux ! » la coupa Elijah. « Ma sœur le prendrait très mal si tu refusais de la porter. »

« Elle est magnifique. » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est moi qui l'ai choisis. » confia-t-il.

« Tu as bon goût. » dit-elle, avant de le regarder.

**Il caressa son visage du dos de la main, s'attardant sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa du pouce. Le temps fut comme suspendu par ce moment, par ce geste si simple et pourtant si parlant. **

« Je te laisse te préparer. » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Promets-moi que tu ne laisseras pas mes parents m'emmener. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Je te le promets. » dit-il. « De toute manière ils n'ont plus aucune autorité sur toi. »

« Et pour Jeremy ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aie confiance en nous. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

**Il l'embrassa sur le front. Elena ferma les yeux et un léger courant d'air l'informa que le vampire avait quitté la pièce. Le sang tambourina dans sa tête à vive allure sous l'effet du désir et de l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour ce vampire qui portait un costume pour chaque occasion. La porte fermée, elle alla à la salle de bain et prit une longue douche chaude.**

**Dans la bibliothèque, Kol attendait patiemment que Bonnie eut terminé de remettre de l'ordre tout en vérifiant que les ingrédients pour la boussole était prêt. **

« Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi tant d'impatience ? » demanda-t-elle en retour. **« Elle se colla à son corps et encercla ses bras autour de son cou. **« Tu crois qu'on va prendre une douche ensemble ? »

« Un homme peut espérer. » dit-il.

« Continues d'espérer. » le taquina-t-elle. « Parce qu'il n'est pas question que tu vois la robe que je vais mettre. »

« Toi t'as été fouiné dans la garde-robe de Bekah et Sage. » comprit-il.

**Elle l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter. » assura-t-elle.

« J'aurai le droit de te l'enlever ? » demanda-t-il.

« Chaque chose en son temps. » répondit-elle.

**Elle lui vola un baiser et sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant un Kol totalement désarmé. Cette fille allait le rendre encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.**

**La tension était à son comble parmi les Familles Fondatrices. Si les Gilbert étaient décidés à récupérer leurs enfants, le Shérif Forbes devait avant tout penser à la sécurité de tous. Si ces nouveaux arrivants étaient des vampires, alors ils devaient être très prudent sur la façon de faire. Etant de service Liz était en uniforme, ce qui exaspéra sa fille. Caroline avait revêtue la robe offerte par Klaus, et la douceur du tissu contre sa peau la fit sourire. **

_« Caroline, tu es prête ? » l'appela sa mère._

« Oui, j'arrive ! » répondit-elle en glissant ses mains dans des gants tout aussi doux que la robe.

**Elle vérifia une dernière fois que son maquillage, sa coiffure et le reste était parfait pour séduire son vampire. Elle cala son téléphone sous sa robe, dans une poche de tissu à la jambe, puis, descendit retrouver sa mère.**

« D'où sors-tu cette robe ? » demanda le Shérif « Je n'ai pas les moyens de t'en offrir une comme celle-ci. »

« C'est un cadeau. » répondit Caroline. « Bon l'interrogatoire est terminé, on peut y aller ? »

_**Mairie !**_

**Chez les Lockwood, il était bientôt temps de partir. Tyler était dans sa salle de bain. La porte de sa chambre n'était pas verrouillée ni celle de la salle de bain. Il portait le pantalon de son smoking et un débardeur. Il fixait la fiole contenant le liquide vert qui l'empêcherait d'aller à ce bal, comme l'exigeait le plan. **

_« Tyler ! » l'appela son père._

**Il ôta le bouchon de liège de la fiole, et avala d'une traite le contenu. Le goût était un peu amer mais ça en valait la peine. Il était bien décidé à ne plus se laisser faire par son père, et pour se faire, il devait suivre à la lettre les instructions de Rebekah. Il jeta la fiole à la poubelle et attendit les premiers symptômes, d'autant plus que les pas de son père commençaient à résonner dans le couloir menant à sa chambre…**

* * *

**Je vous dis à très vite, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Aurélie !**


	26. Le bal - 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonsoir mes fidèles lecteurs,**

**Voici le chapitre que vous attendez le plus, à savoir le bal. En voici la première partie !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Tyler jeta la fiole à la poubelle et attendit les premiers symptômes, d'autant plus que les pas de son père commençaient à résonner dans le couloir menant à sa chambre…**_

…

**Les tremblements firent d'abord surface. C'était tellement fort qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Une migraine effrayante lui vrilla la tête, et de la sueur coula sur son front. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler, et son ventre se tordit de douleur. Il rampa jusqu'aux toilettes, souleva la lunette du mieux qu'il pu et, une fois qu'il eut mit sa tête au-dessus de la cuvette, ce qu'il avait ingurgité dans la journée ressortit dans un torrent de vomissement. Fort heureusement, cela ne sembla sortir que par la bouche. Il n'hésiterait pas à remercier Abby et Sheila pour cette charmante attention. **

_« Tyler, mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous allons être en retard. » fit la voix de sa mère._

**C'est elle – Carol Lockwood – qui le trouva accroupit au-dessus des toilettes.**

« Oh Mon Dieu Tyler, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de son fils.

« Oui, oui je, ne m'attendez pas je ne vous serai pas utile en vomissant partout. » répondit-il en toussant.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda sa mère. « Je pourrai rester. »

« Maman, ça va aller je dois avoir avalé un truc pas bon aujourd'hui. » tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « Ça devrait aller d'ici quelques minutes. »

« Je l'espère parce que tu nous accompagnes que tu le veuilles ou non. » martela Richard.

« Allons Richard ! » dit Carol. « Tu ne vois dont pas qu'il est malade ? »

« Il va s'en remettre. » dit Richard, en obligeant sa femme à se relever.

**Il attrapa Tyler par le bras si fort que ce dernier en eut un haut le cœur et, sans savoir comment, réussit à se défaire de la poigne de son père pour vomir à nouveau.**

« Tu vois ? » lui dit sa femme. « Il ne peut pas nous accompagner. »

« Allez-y, vous allez être en retard. » leur dit Tyler, la voix enraillé à force de vomir. « J'appellerai un docteur si ça empire. »

« D'accord, et mets-toi vite au lit. » lui dit sa mère, qui fit sortir son mari de la chambre de son fils.

**Richard Lockwood semblait furieux que son fils soit malade au plus mauvais moment, mais il disait vrai, ils allaient être en retard et tant pis si son incapable de fils était assez bête pour manger n'importe quoi et tomber malade. Tyler attendit plusieurs minutes, puis, quand il fut certain que ses parents ne reviendraient pas, il attrapa son téléphone sur le lavabo, envoya un rapide texto à Rebekah, puis vomit à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à vomir…**

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Elena se regarda dans le miroir sur pied en marbre de la chambre – ces vampires avaient vraiment un goût du luxe des plus extravagant – et eut peine à se reconnaitre. La robe épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Le bustier mettait en valeur sa poitrine, et la coiffure que lui avait faite Rebekah rendait le tout encore plus époustouflant. **

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu es vraiment parfaite. Elijah a très bien choisit la robe. » dit Rebekah.

« Je… c'est à peine si je me reconnais. » dit Elena.

« Tu t'y feras, à force de vivre avec nous. » lui dit Rebekah. « Si bien sûr tu veux rester chez nous. Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue aussi longtemps que tu le désires. »

« Merci ! » dit Elena, qui se tourna vers son amie. « Matt va craquer en te voyant dans cette robe. »

« C'est l'idée ! » sourit Rebekah, dont le portable vibra dans son soutien-gorge. « C'est Tyler. La voie est libre, ses parents sont partis. »

**Elle leva les yeux vers Elena.**

« Tu es prête à jouer ton rôle ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Je le suis ! » répondit Elena.

**Ayant fait faire une photocopie de la demande d'émancipation, Elena rangea l'originale dans le tiroir de la table de nuit – le double étant en possession de Jeremy. Elle souffla un bon coup et sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers, elle tomba sur Elijah, beau et sexy dans son smoking. Le nœud papillon le changeait des cravates. Quand il la vit dans la robe qu'il avait lui-même choisit, il s'arrêta, ébloui par cette apparition.**

« Tu es splendide. » souffla-t-il.

« Merci, tu as très bien choisis la robe. » lui dit-elle dans un sourire. « Les gants sont très confortables. »

**Elle ne vit pas le sourire complice que Rebekah partagea avec son frère. Elle les laissa en tête-à-tête et rejoignit sa belle-sœur à l'étage en dessous pour commencer à accueillir les premiers invités. **

« Mes parents sont arrivés ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas encore. » répondit-il. « Mais ta tante arrive à l'instant. »

…

**Vêtue d'une robe princesse en col rond dans les tons vert émeraudes, avec des motifs de dentelle jaune appliqué sur le col et la taille de la robe, Jenna entra dans l'immense Manoir après avoir montré son invitation à l'entrée. Ses cheveux blond vénitien étaient rehaussés dans un chignon serré, supporté d'un maquillage très léger mais qui ne manquait pas de soulignait son visage. Le hall brillait tellement qu'elle en fut presque étourdie. Cette famille avait de l'argent c'était certain. Il suffisait de regarder le lustre en cristal, le marbre du sol et des escaliers, et surtout la taille de la demeure pour le certifier. Elle prendrait bien une coupe de champagne pour se remettre de ses émotions.**

_« Jenna Sommers ? »_

**Elle sortit de sa contemplation du plafond qui semblait sans fin pour porter son regard sur une femme aux cheveux de la même couleur que les siens mais plus foncé, et qui portait une magnifique robe noire et argentée. **

« C'est bien moi. » répondit Jenna.

« Je m'appelle Sage, je suis l'épouse de Finn il m'a demandé de vous accueillir. » se présenta Sage.

« Oh, ravie de vous rencontrer. » sourit Jenna, lui serrant la main.

« Suivez-moi ! » dit Sage, en lui rendant son sourire et sa poignée de main.

**Sans discuter, Jenna suivit la femme à travers le hall jusqu'à une vaste pièce servant sans doute de salle à manger au vu de la grande table rectangulaire, des fauteuils et des meubles qui s'y trouvaient, puis dans une cuisine plus grade que son appartement lui-même.**

« On pourrait facilement se perdre dans cette maison. » dit-elle, arrachant un rire à Sage.

**Finn était dans la cuisine, avec Jeremy. Elle prit son neveu dans ses bras. Une étreinte qu'il lui rendit avec autant de force. S'écartant, elle salua Finn d'un hochement de tête.**

« Merci de prendre soin d'eux. » lui dit-elle.

« Jeremy est un bon garçon, c'est un plaisir de l'avoir parmi nous. » dit Finn. « Venez, s'il vous plaît et asseyez-vous. »

**Il tira une chaise. Intriguée, Jenna alla s'y asseoir et devant elle, sur la table se trouvait un dossier. Jenna l'ouvrit et, comme Elena un peu plus tôt, ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur. C'était le document stipulant que Jenna était la nouvelle tutrice de Jeremy jusqu'à sa majorité ou jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'être émancipé. **

« Co… » fit Jenna mais fut coupé par Jeremy.

« Ils ont beaucoup de moyens. »

« Je vois ça. » dit Jenna.

**Elle leva les yeux vers son neveu, qui s'était assis face à elle. **

« Tu es sûr de vouloir vivre dans mon tout petit appartement ? » lui demanda-t-elle en triturant le stylo entre ses mains.

« Je préfère vivre dans un petit appartement avec toi plutôt que dans une prison. » répondit-il, sûr de lui.

« Je ne vais pas te fliquer mais je veux savoir où tu es après l'école, je veux savoir si tu découches et où, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses de cochonneries avec ta copine chez moi, et que tu te protèges bien évidement. » énuméra-t-elle.

« D'accord ! » accepta Jeremy.

« Les veilles d'écoles tu es à la maison, tu dînes avec moi et tu déjeunes avec moi. Si tu es d'accord avec ça, je te laisse quartier libre du vendredi soir au lundi matin. » termina-t-elle.

« Au lundi matin ? » répéta-t-il. « Mais c'est un matin d'école… »

« Je sais, mais tu seras rentré pour le petit-déj' ! » conclut-elle. « Deal ou pas deal ? »

« Deal ! » répondit Jeremy.

« Dans ce cas… » dit-elle avant d'apposer sa signature sur le document en deux exemplaires. « Voilà, je suis désormais ta tutrice légale. »

« Est-ce que j'ai la permission de minuit, ce soir ? » demanda Jeremy.

**Elle referma les dossiers, et se leva.**

« Absolument ! » dit-elle. « A condition que tu me présentes ta copine. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai une ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote mon neveu. Moi aussi j'ai eu ton âge. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je euh, je vais la chercher. » dit-il en quittant la cuisine au pas de course.

**Elle croisa le regard amusé de Sage. **

« Il ne faut pas perdre ceci. » dit Jenna en désignant le document.

« Avant tout, il faudra le montrer au Shérif Forbes pour qu'elle puisse en prendre compte. De cette manière votre sœur et votre beau-frère ne pourront pas objecter la loi. » dit Finn.

« Non, en effet ! » acquiesça Jenna.

**Jeremy revint dans la cuisine, tenant par la main une jeune fille au visage fin asiatique, portant une magnifique robe princesse rose. **

« Euh, les parents sont arrivés et euh, Tante Jenna je te présente Anna. » dit Jeremy en faisant les présentations.

**Les cheveux noirs ondulés encadrant son visage, Anna avançait timidement vers Jenna.**

« Ravie de te rencontrer Anna. » dit Jenna. « Et sache que tu es la bienvenue à la maison. Jeremy t'expliquera mes conditions. »

« Merci ! » sourit timidement Anna.

« Bon, je vais aller voir ma sœur et me délecter de sa réaction quand elle saura que tu vas vivre chez moi, mon neveu. » dit Jenna.

« N'oubliez pas ça ! » lui dit Finn, en lui tendant un exemplaire de la demande de tutelle.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en s'en emparant. « Jeremy, tu me suis ? »

« J'arrive ! » dit ce dernier.

**Jenna quitta la cuisine. Jeremy regarda sa petite amie, qui semblait encore tendue.**

« Hey, je t'avais dit qu'elle était cool. » lui dit-il.

« Elle le sera moins quand elle découvrira ma vraie nature. » dit Anna.

« Tout ira bien. » lui assura-t-il. « J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

**Il quitta la cuisine à son tour. Anna était assez nerveuse malgré les assurances de Jeremy. Elle aimait ce garçon tellement fort que la peur d'être rejeté par la seule personne pouvant être de leur côté était plus fort que tout. Déjà qu'il était humain… Finn pu sentir son angoisse, alors il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue du revers de la main, comme il le fait avec Rebekah.**

« Il a raison, tout ira bien. » dit-il en lui effleurant le nez du doigt.

**Elle fronça le nez tout en souriant.**

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait se méfier de vous comme de la peste. » avoua-t-elle.

« Et maintenant que tu nous connais mieux ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je me méfie toujours, mais je n'ai plus peur. » répondit-elle. « Quoi que, Klaus fait peur même quand il sourit. »

**Sage ne pu s'en empêcher et se mit à rire. **

« Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera. » s'amusa Finn. **Il plia les coudes et tendit ses bras aux deux vampires près de lui. **« Mesdames, voulez-vous bien vous joindre à moi pour accueillir les invités ? »

« Mais il est gentleman. » dit Anna, en glissant son bras sous celui de Finn.

« Il ferait presque de la concurrence à Elijah. » dit Sage, en l'imitant mais déposa un baiser sur la joue de son mari.

**Anna se sentit plus détendue et se laissa guider jusqu'au grand hall d'entrée, où les invités commençaient à arriver.**

**Le sourire aux lèvres, voire jusqu'aux oreilles, Jenna s'était dirigé vers sa sœur et son beau-frère.**

« Justement les personnes que je cherchais. » dit-elle sans cesser de sourire.

« Jenna, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Miranda, surprise de trouver sa sœur à la soirée.

« J'ai été invité. » répondit Jenna. « Et voici un peu de lecture pour vous. »

**Elle leur tendit le fin dossier concernant la mise sous tutelle de Jeremy. Miranda le prit, l'ouvrit et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage devint livide, presque aussi blanc que le carrelage. **

« Je crois que je vais être malade. » dit Miranda, en tendant le document à son mari.

« Respires un bon coup, ça va passer. » sourit Jenna.

« Comment t'as pu faire ça ? » claqua Grayson.

« Faire quoi ? Protéger mon neveu ? » répliqua Jenna.

« Nous sommes ses parents. » martela Grayson, qui tenta de tempérer sa voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

« Vous ne vous comportez plus comme des parents. Vous harcelez et frappez vos enfants. En tant que membre de la famille il est de mon devoir de les protéger. » exposa Jenna en gardant son sang froid.

« Tu n'as pas pu faire cette démarche en seulement quelques jours. » contesta Grayson.

« Mais si, c'est fait ! » dit Jenna.

**Jeremy intervint à cet instant précis avec un autre document, qu'il tendit à ses parents.**

« Quoi encore ? » soupira Miranda.

« Je vous laisse découvrir, moi je vais m'amuser. » dit Jeremy. « Tante Jenna, je te réserve une danse ? »

« Tu as intérêt. » lui dit-elle.

**Jeremy regarda ses parents et dit avant de rejoindre Anna :**

« Ce ne sont que des photocopies, les originaux sont bien cachés mais, prenez votre temps pour bien les étudier. Sans oublier de les montrer au Shérif pour que vous n'outrepassiez pas la loi. »

« Whoa, quel vocabulaire je suis impressionnée. » lui sourit Jenna.

**Il lui rendit son sourire et alla rejoindre Anna.**

« Nous passerons demain prendre leurs affaires, et ce n'est pas la peine de rester à la maison et nous attendre pour tenter je ne sais quoi. » les informa Jenna. « De toute façon, nous avons les clés. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! »

**Elle leur tourna le dos et, de loin, vit sa nièce en compagnie d'un homme plutôt séduisant. Elle décida de les rejoindre, pendant que Miranda semblait sur le point de perdre pied.**

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'air. » dit-elle en sortant du Manoir.

**Grayson la suivit et, croisant ainsi le Shérif qui venait d'arriver avec Caroline, resplendissante dans sa robe bleue pailleté, lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Caroline n'attendit pas l'aval de sa mère et pénétra dans le Manoir à la recherche d'un certain vampire, qu'elle trouva dès son entrée dans le Manoir. Il semblait en grande discussion mais le sourire qu'il affichait lui indiqua qu'il l'avait vue. Attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas dans sa direction, Caroline admira tout ce luxe. Non, elle n'était pas attirée par Klaus pour cette raison, mais ça l'émerveillait.**

**De son côté, Jenna trouva une Elena recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, en compagnie de cet homme qui s'était placé à hauteur de sa nièce, les mains sur ses épaules.**

« Respires, ils ne t'emmèneront pas. » lui disait-il d'une voix étonnement douce.

« Elena, tout va bien ? » demanda Jenna, qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux.

**La voix de Jenna sembla tranquilliser Elena, qui se redressa et se jeta dans les bras de sa tante.**

« Je vous la confie. » lui dit Elijah.

« Oui, je vais m'occuper d'elle. » acquiesça Jenna.

**Il les laissa en famille. Elena le regarda s'éloigner avec regret. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. **

« Dis-moi ce qui t'angoisse. » l'encouragea Jenna.

« Oh euh, ce n'est rien. » mentit Elena.

« Ne me mens pas, Elena. Je ne suis pas ta mère et quoi que tu puisses dire est en sécurité avec moi. » dit Jenna. « C'est à cause de tes parents ? Tu as peur qu'ils n'acceptent pas les documents ? »

« Je sais qu'ils n'accepteront pas, et ils feront tout pour les faire annuler. » dit Elena, dont l'angoisse revenait en flèche.

« Ecoute, il est vrai que j'ignore comment tes nouveaux amis ont pu obtenir un accord d'émancipation et de mise sous tutelle mais, tes parents ne pourront rien y faire. C'est la loi, et le Shérif n'irait pas contre le juge qui a signé ces accords. » exposa Jenna.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Elena.

« J'en suis certaine, et tenter de faire authentifier les documents prendra plus d'une journée alors arrête de te faire du souci et profite de la soirée. » dit Jenna.

**Elena acquiesça de la tête et prit une profonde respiration. Une seule chose pouvait vraiment la calmer ces derniers jours, c'était de penser à Elijah, alors elle pensa à Elijah, et son cœur reprit des battements normaux.**

« C'est bien ! » dit Jenna.

**Elena **_**le **_**chercha du regard. Il lui envoya un sourire apaisant qui fit chavirer son cœur. Quand allait-il enfin se décider à l'inviter à sortir ?**

_« Il est craquant ! »_

**La voix de Jenna la sortit de sa rêverie. **

« Alors, où comptes-tu rester maintenant que tu es une jeune femme indépendante ? » lui demanda sa tante.

« Oh euh, et bien ils m'ont dit que je pouvais rester chez eux, et je me sens bien ici. » répondit Elena.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi. » s'amusa Jenna, qui avait comprit que sa nièce avait craqué pour cet homme mûr et diablement sexy.

**Elena ignora la boutade de sa tante. Elle devait garder la tête haute pour pouvoir mener à bien le plan de sa nouvelle f**_**amille**_** : éloigner son père pour leur permettre de récupérer et désactiver la boussole. **

**Richard et Susan venaient d'arriver devant l'immense Manoir quand ils aperçurent Miranda, Grayson et le Shérif en grande conversation.**

« Bonsoir, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Carol.

« Une catastrophe. » répondit Grayson.

« Jeremy et Elena ne sont plus sous notre autorité. » dit Miranda.

« C'est ce qu'ils croient mais on va faire annuler ces demandes. » dit Grayson.

« Je suis désolée de te dire ça Grayson mais, tu ne pourras pas. » le contredit le Shérif. « Ils ont été signés de la main du juge de Richmond. Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire. »

**Richard s'était emparé des documents.**

« C'est une blague ? » demanda-t-il. « Comment le juge a-t-il pu délivrer ces demandes en si peu de temps ? »

« Je l'ignore mais je l'appellerai lundi matin. Je ne peux rien faire d'ici là. » dit le Shérif.

_« Bonsoir, Tyler n'est pas là ? »_

**Matt s'était rapproché pour écouter ce qu'il disait et avait décidé d'intervenir en feignant l'indifférence.**

« Oh, bonsoir Matt. » le salua Carol. « Toi aussi tu es venu ? »

« Oui, j'ai été invité. » répondit-il.

« Ah, oui tu passes du temps avec eux parait-il. » railla Richard.

« Vous m'espionnez, Monsieur le Maire ? » demanda Matt, se moquant de paraitre insolent.

« Il y a une différence entre espionner et veiller sur les amis de mon fils. » dit le Maire.

« C'est ça ! » dit Matt, qui avait tout fait pour retenir un rictus. « Tyler n'est pas là ? »

« Non il était souffrant. » lui apprit Carol. « Tu n'as qu'à passer à la maison demain, je suis sûr que ça lui fera du bien de voir un ami. »

« Pourquoi pas ! » accepta Matt.

« Ta sœur non plus n'est pas là. » fit constater Grayson.

« Non elle travaille. » répondit Matt. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser ! »

**Il les dépassa et entra dans le Manoir. Rebekah l'attendait à l'entrée, et la première chose qu'il fit en la voyant fut de lui voler un long baiser.**

« T'as un message à faire passer ? » demanda-t-elle, le cœur palpitant.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont bien reçus. » répondit-il. « Ta robe est sublime. »

« Merci ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Les Lockwood sont là. » lui dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Je sais. » dit-elle. « Il est temps pour nos amies de passer à l'action. »

**Elle envoya un rapide sms et rangea son téléphone dans sa robe. Matt lui tendit son bras, qu'elle accepta. Aucun d'eux ne firent grand cas des regards que chacun leur lançait, encore moins ceux perçant des familles Fondatrices, toujours devant le Manoir, à l'exception de Logan qui était déjà à l'intérieur et qui attendait le moment propice pour parler à Jenna.**

_**Manoir Lockwood !**_

**Le texto venait d'arriver sur le téléphone de Sheila.**

_**« They're here. » **__[Ils sont arrivés]_

**Simple. **

**Mère et fille se regardèrent et sortirent de leur voiture. Rebekah les avait prévenues quand Tyler lui avait envoyé un sms la prévenant du départ de ses parents, et depuis ce moment là elle attendait le bon moment pour agir. Il était temps d'aller chercher la Pierre de Lune !**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**A très vite !**


	27. Le bal - 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonsoir mes amis,**

**Pardon de l'attente mais voici enfin le chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Mère et fille se regardèrent et sortirent de leur voiture. Rebekah les avait prévenues quand Tyler lui avait envoyé un sms la prévenant du départ de ses parents, et depuis ce moment là elle attendait le bon moment pour agir. Il était d'aller chercher la Pierre de Lune !**_

…

**L'estomac vide et ne pouvant donc plus rien vomir, Tyler avait réussit à descendre les escaliers après avoir passé un pull. Les frissons n'avaient pas cessés, ni sa migraine mais heureusement les vomissements s'étaient taris. Il s'était assis en bas des marches, en espérant que Sheila et Abby ne mettent pas trop de temps à arriver car il sentit son estomac se contracter à nouveau. Il devait manger, mais il redoutait l'apport de nourriture depuis qu'il avait avalé la potion qui le gardait coincé chez lui. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire le vide dans sa tête et apaiser sa migraine, quand une main douce toucha sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux.**

« Tyler, comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda Abby.

« A votre avis ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. « C'est vous qui avez fait la potion. »

« Je suis désolée, je l'ai peut-être un peu trop corsée. » s'excusa-t-elle. **Elle sortit de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide rouge. **« Tiens, ça apaisera ta migraine et tu ne vomiras plus. »

« Promis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Promis ! » répondit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

**Elle ôta le bouchon de liège et Tyler s'empara de la fiole d'une main tremblante. Il la but d'une traite et, redoutant une nouvelle crise de vomissement, il ferma les yeux, mais rien ne vint. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes et sa migraine s'envola.**

« Tu as besoin de manger. » lui dit Abby. « Viens, allons à la cuisine le temps que ma mère cherche la Pierre. »

**Il réussit à se mettre debout, et alla dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Abby. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une petite bouteille d'eau. Par-dessus l'évier, il avala plusieurs gorgées d'eau pour se rincer la bouche.**

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il envers Abby.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » lui assura-t-elle d'un sourire. « Bon, un sandwich, ça te va ? »

« Parfait ! » dit-il en vidant une deuxième bouteille d'eau mais cette fois sur sa tête.

**Abby sourit encore plus. La potion avait – en plus des vomissements – entraînée de fortes bouffées de chaleurs.**

« Quand est-ce que j'arrêterai de suer comme un bœuf ? » demanda-t-il, en s'épongeant la tête avec son pull, qu'il avait enlevé. ** Il n'avait plus de tremblements, et il mourrait de chaud. **« Si ça continue je risque de dormir dans la baignoire. »

« Ce sera finit dans quelques heures, laisses le temps à la potion d'agir. » lui dit Abby, tout en lui confectionnant un immense sandwich poulet / tomate / mayonnaise.

**Elle connaissait suffisamment les effets de cette potion pour savoir que Tyler devait mourir de faim. La potion lui avait fait rendre tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler ces dernières heures. Dans une autre pièce, et plus précisément dans le bureau du Maire, Sheila avait suivit le flux d'énergie de la Pierre de Lune. Elle avait – sans aucune difficulté – trouvé le coffre fort ancré dans le plancher du bureau. Le code ne lui posa aucun problème, car le flot de magie qui l'immergea en vint à bout. Ouvrant la porte en acier du coffre – elle avait bien évidement mit des gants – Sheila fouilla quelques secondes avant de poser la main sur un petit sac en toile. Dès qu'elle le toucha, l'énergie que contenait ce sac failli lui faire perdre connaissance, mais elle garda ses esprits et se releva, ferma le coffre et, une fois sûre que toute trace de son passage eut été **_**« effacée »**_**, elle sortit du bureau du Maire et rejoignit sa fille dans la cuisine.**

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Abby.

**Sheila ouvrit le sac et vida le contenu dans sa main. C'était une pierre de grossière forme ovale et transparente.**

« C'est ça, une Pierre de Lune ? » demanda Tyler entre deux bouchées de sandwich.

« Exactement. » répondit Abby.

« Il est temps de la restituer à ses véritables propriétaires. » dit Sheila.

**Et les propriétaires en question accueillaient en ce moment même le gratin de Mystic Falls et de Whitmore dans son Manoir.**

**Bonnie s'était préparée dans une pièce du bas afin d'éviter que Kol ne la déconcentre. Il en était parfaitement capable voilà pourquoi la jeune sorcière s'était enfermée à part. Tout en mettant la dernière touche à son maquillage, elle pouvait sentir la frustration de Kol qui émanait depuis le couloir. Il semblait faire les cent pas. Fin prête, Bonnie sourit. Kol allait très certainement la dévorer des yeux et ne pas vouloir la quitter de toute la soirée. Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble et plus leur lien devenait de plus en plus fort. Elle ne saurait expliquer ce sentiment mais désormais, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.**

_« Bonnie, sors de cette salle de bain, il ne manque plus que toi et mon frère va bientôt faire un discours. » _

_« Quelle impatience ! » pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Hey, je t'entends penser d'ici alors sors de là où je défonce cette porte, et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel. »_

**Très bien, il voulait qu'elle sorte, elle allait sortir. Déverrouillant la porte, Bonnie se dévoila à son vampire, qui avait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Quand il vit les pans de sa robe dans son champ de vision il souffla de soulagement et leva les yeux vers elle, mais se figea au niveau de son buste. Son côté gauche était couvert d'argent pailleté et il pouvait voir sa peau. Bonnie le vit déglutir, alors elle décida de donner le coup de grâce en faisant un tour sur elle-même, dévoilant un dos presque nu.**

« Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il ne répondit pas. Son cerveau était bien trop occupé à imaginer de quelle façon il pourrait enlever cette robe.**

« Je t'entends penser d'ici. » le taquina-t-elle. **Bonnie prit le menton du vampire entre son pouce et son index et lui releva la tête vers elle, puis, l'embrassa. **« Allons-y ! »

**Elle le dépassa mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas hors de son champ de vision qu'il lui attrapa le bras avec une étonnante légèreté pour la ramener contre lui. **

« Dis-moi que je vais pouvoir t'enlever cette robe. » la supplia-t-il.

« Sois sage. » lui susurra-t-elle.

**Et il le serait. Il sera le parfait gentleman. Une fois dans le salon, il laissa Bonnie pour pouvoir jouer son rôle de frère et se plaça dans le grand escalier, où le reste de sa famille avait déjà prit place. Le tintement d'un verre attira l'attention de tous. Une attention qui se porta sur les membres de la famille Mikaelson. Elijah prit la parole.**

« Bienvenue à tous. Il est coutume dans notre famille d'organiser des soirées pour nous présenter lorsque nous arrivons dans une ville. Il en est ainsi depuis toujours. Nos ancêtres y tenaient et nous avons continué à perpétrer cette tradition alors, au nom de notre famille, nous tenons à vous remercier tous de votre présence ce soir. »

**Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour jauger l'assemblée et chercher Elena du regard, qui souriait. Un sourire qu'il lui rendit avec sa discrétion naturelle. Il reprit son discours :**

« Une autre tradition à laquelle nous tenons. Il s'agit de la première danse de la soirée. Messieurs, invitez votre cavalière à se joindre à vous pour une valse. Passez une excellente soirée et merci, de nous accueillir dans votre ville, en espérant y construire notre famille. »

**La fin de son discours fut marquée des applaudissements des invités, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Elena. Sous l'escalier – qui s'étendait sur les côtés du grand hall pour se rejoindre à l'étage – une double porte massive s'ouvrit, détournant ainsi les regards des invités sur la salle de bal qui se dressa devant eux. Les Familles Fondatrices faisaient leur possible pour ne rien laisser transparaitre. Faisant mine de regarder l'heure, Grayson Gilbert sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste la boussole. La magie de l'objet qui en irradiait attira l'attention de Bonnie, qui tourna la tête et fixa les Fondateurs. Elle sentit la présence de Kol à ses côtés et détourna le regard sur le vampire. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux avec intensité, et Kol se concentra sur les Familles Fondatrices. Il pu entendre ce qu'ils disaient, et ce qu'il entendit le fit sourire. Bonnie comprit que le sortilège avait marché, et que la boussole ne trouvait pas de traces de surnaturel parmi la foule.**

_« Rien ! » fit la voix de Grayson._

_« Comment ça, rien ? » fit Richard._

_« Rien. » répéta Grayson. « Elle ne réagit pas. »_

_« C'est impossible. » pesta le Maire._

_« Vite, ranges ça. » lui dit Miranda. « Nous réessaierions plus tard, je dois parler à Elena. »_

**Kol se détourna d'eux et reporta son attention uniquement sur Bonnie.**

« Tu m'accordes cette danse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout ce que mon vampire adoré voudra. » répondit-elle en chuchotant.

« Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu sauras exactement ce que je veux. » lui sourit-il, avant de la guider jusque dans la salle de bal.

**Kol partagea un regard entendu avec sa famille. Eux aussi avaient parfaitement entendus les Fondateurs rager sur l'inactivité de la boussole. Rebekah était descendue des escaliers dès la fin du discours de son frère. D'un simple regard entendu, Matt lui avait tendu un bras, qu'elle avait accepté en souriant. De son côté, Elena était entrée dans la salle de bal avec Jenna, qui n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux la pièce.**

« On pourrait faire entrer mon appartement là-dedans. » dit-elle.

« Attends de voir le jardin. » lui dit Elena.

**Jenna jeta un regard derrière elle et vit sa sœur s'approcher.**

« Ta mère arrive dans notre direction. » dit Jenna en reporta son regard sur la salle. « Tu veux que je l'intercepte ? »

« Pas la peine, elle ne peut plus m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. » dit Elena, qui était bien décidée à ne plus se laisser faire.

« Voilà ce que je voulais entendre. » sourit Jenna.

**Pour elle, il était temps que sa nièce s'affirme, surtout maintenant qu'elle était émancipée.**

_« Elena ! »_

**Elena avait bien sûr reconnue la voix de sa mère, mais ne se tourna pas pour autant. **

_« Elena, ta mère te parle. »_

**Cette fois, ils s'agissaient de son père, qui ne prit pas de gant et attrapa sa fille par le poignet pour l'obliger à leur faire face. Elena se défit de cette poigne et se tourna vers eux malgré elle.**

« Ne me touche pas. » cracha-t-elle. « Tu as perdu le droit de me toucher quand tu m'as frappé. »

« Parle moins fort. » claqua-t-il.

« Non ! » dit Elena. « Je n'ai pas envie de parler alors laissez-moi tranquille. »

_« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

**Elijah était intervenu avec la classe qui le caractérise. Son intervention fut la bienvenue, et Elena le remercia d'un sourire.**

« J'espère que vous ne déclencherez pas de conflit pendant la soirée. » dit Elijah aux parents Gilbert.

« Non, bien sûr que non. » lui assura Miranda.

« Bien ! » fit-il avant de regarder Elena. « Elena, m'accorderais-tu cette première danse ? »

_« Dis-oui ! » chuchota Jenna à sa nièce._

**Et elle allait dire oui. Elle accepta et glissa sa main dans celle qu'Elijah lui tendit. Elle le suivit au milieu de la piste avec tous les invités qui commençaient à s'y installer.**

« Elle ne va quand même pas danser avec lui ? » s'outra Miranda. « Il est plus vieux qu'elle. »

« Mais si, elle va danser avec lui. » dit Jenna. « De toute façon tu n'as plus ton mot à dire, Miranda. »

**Au moment où elle allait pour se caler parmi les invités pour observer la première danse, elle fut accostée par Logan.**

« Tiens, comment va ta voiture ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Non ! » répondit-elle sèchement.

« S'il te plaît Jenna, danses avec moi pour qu'on puisse parler calmement. » insista-t-il.

**Au loin, Finn et Sage observaient la scène tout en écoutant grâce à leur ouïe vampirique, et n'hésiteraient pas à intervenir au besoin. Jenna quant à elle, s'approcha de son ex et dit :**

« Je préfèrerai encore ma couper une jambe plutôt que de danser avec un salaud dans ton genre. »

**Elle s'empara d'une coupe de champagne et s'éloigna de son ex, ainsi que de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Elle tomba sur Jeremy et Anna.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Parler, et danser mais je lui ai dit non à ma façon. » répondit Jenna.

« Euh, tu veux danser ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Plus tard, va danser avec ta ravissante fiancée. » lui dit sa tante qui sourit à Anna.

**Ils allèrent donc au milieu de la piste, et Jenna les couva du regard. Cette jeune Anna semblait bien timide. Il allait falloir qu'elle perce un peu sous sa carapace pour la connaitre davantage, mais en attendant Jenna glissa son regard entre son neveu et sa nièce. D'un autre côté, Caroline s'impatientait dans la salle de bal. Ses amis avaient chacun un cavalier ou une cavalière dans le cas de Matt et Jeremy. Une main se posa dans le bas de son dos, et un frisson la parcouru.**

« Vous voulez danser, Mademoiselle Forbes ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je commençais à m'impatienter. » répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. **Par-dessus l'épaule du vampire elle aperçu sa mère qui lui jetait un regard étrange, mais Caroline s'en moqua et le reporta sur Klaus. **« Tu te fais désirer ? »

« Je veux être sûr que tu veuilles vraiment être avec moi, et pour ça je vais prendre un peu mon temps. » répondit-il. « Et nous allons commencer par de la danse. »

**Ils se placèrent à leur tour au milieu de la piste, et les premières notes de la chanson retentirent. Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt ou encore Bonnie se moquèrent totalement du faible frisson que chacun ressentait. Ils étaient observés par le conseil des Fondateurs, ils en avaient bien conscience, mais le regard plongé dans celui de leur vampire respectif le leur fit oublier. De son côté, Elena ne quittait pas Elijah des yeux, et de temps en temps elle dévia son regard sur les lèvres du vampire, ce qu'il remarqua.**

« Soyez plus discrète, Mademoiselle Gilbert. » chuchota-t-il, la faisant rougir.

« Pardon. » dit-elle en relevant la tête.

« J'espère que tu as décidé de rester vivre avec nous. » dit-il, tout en guidant la danse.

« Tu aimerais que je reste ? » demanda-t-elle, se laissant guider les yeux fermés.

**Il la ramena contre lui tout en douceur.**

« C'est ce que je veux. » répondit-il.

**Elle lui répondit par un sourire, et ils continuèrent à danser. La chanson prit fin, ainsi que la danse. Des applaudissements retentirent. D'autres couples se joignirent sur la piste quand une autre chanson se fit entendre. Bonnie et Kol s'étaient éclipsés discrètement de la salle de bal pour gagner la bibliothèque. Elijah attira délicatement Elena à lui hors de la piste.**

« Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il le faut bien. » répondit-elle.

« Contente toi de l'attirer dans le jardin, Kol et Bonnie se chargeront du reste. » lui conseilla-t-il. « Gagne le plus de temps possible. »

« Et, pour les autres familles… » hésita-t-elle.

« Rassures-toi, nous avons tout prévu. » dit-il.

**Discrètement, elle s'assura que ses parents avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle attire l'attention de son père de façon à ce qu'il la suive quand elle quitterait la pièce. Elle se hissa donc sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Elijah d'un baiser furtif et soutenu. Un baiser qu'il lui rendit, puis, quand ils se séparèrent, il toucha sa joue du bout des doigts.**

« De mon temps les femmes n'étaient pas aussi entreprenantes. » souffla-t-il.

« Faudra t'y faire, parce que tant que tu te retiendras je ferai tout mon possible pour te faire craquer. » lui répondit-elle dans un souffle. « Je veux être avec toi Elijah, alors arrêtes de te poser autant de question. »

« File avant que je ne compromette le plan en t'emmenant dans ma chambre. » dit-il.

« On est sur la bonne voie. » sourit-elle.

**Elle s'écarta et finit par sortir de la pièce, son père sur les talons comme il se devait. Bien que Grayson ignore que c'était un **_**« piège ». **_**Miranda voulut le suivre mais Jeremy se mit en travers de sa route.**

« Tu viens danser ? » demanda-t-il à sa mère.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler. » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Je suis prêt à faire un effort si ça se résume à ce que tu fiches la paix à Elena. » dit-il en tendant la main à sa mère. « C'est ta seule et unique chance, maman. »

**Elle finit par accepter. Plus loin, Jenna se demandait ce qui passait par la tête de son neveu mais ne pu aller plus loin que Finn et Sage s'approchèrent d'elle.**

« Vous ne dansez pas, Mademoiselle Sommers ? » lui demanda Finn.

« Oh, euh, plus tard, et appelez-moi Jenna. » répondit-elle.

**Mari et femme échangèrent un regard entendu. **

« Et si vous m'accordiez la prochaine danse ? » demanda Finn.

« Et votre femme ? » demanda Jenna.

« Je vais aller donner des ordres en cuisine alors, profitez-en. » répondit Sage. « Vous n'allez pas rester ici à regarder tout le monde danser. Je vous en prie, acceptez. C'est un excellent partenaire sur une piste de danse. »

« Et bien, dans ce cas j'accepte. » dit Jenna avec le sourire.

**Sage s'éloigna et finit par rejoindre la cuisine non pas pour donner des ordres, mais pour guettez le jardin où se trouvait Elena. Quant à Jenna, elle glissa sa main sur celle de Finn qui l'entraîna pour une autre valse.**

**Le cœur battant la chamade, Elena avait emprunté le couloir qui menait aux jardins. En chemin, elle croisa Kol qui sortit de la bibliothèque. Il la rassura d'un regard et, quand Elena disparu dehors, le vampire marcha donc les yeux fixés au sol, et tamponna Grayson Gilbert.**

« Oh, excusez-moi, j'étais distrait. » dit-il en relevant la tête vers le médecin.

« Ce n'est rien. » dit Grayson. « Avez-vous vu Elena ? »

« Dans les jardins, il me semble. » dit Kol.

**Il lui indiqua le chemin. Grayson le remercia d'un signe de tête et prit cette direction. Satisfait, Kol alla dans la bibliothèque et ferma la porte.**

« Alors ? » demanda Bonnie.

**Il se contenta de sourire et de lever la main. La boussole était entre ses mains.**

« On a cinq minutes ! » dit le vampire.

**Il poussa le verrou pour ne pas être interrompus, puis, s'approcha de Bonnie et lui donna l'instrument. Elle l'ouvrit et Kol enleva son bracelet. L'aiguille de la boussole réagit instantanément.**

« Il est temps de la rendre inutile. » dit Bonnie.

**Elle commença le rituel, sous le regard amoureux de Kol.**

**L'air du soir était frais, mais Elena n'en tint pas compte. Elle s'imagina dans les bras d'Elijah pour la réchauffer. Elle avait très envie de passer à nouveau la nuit dans ses bras. Elle se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée.**

_« Tu as fini de nous provoquer ? »_

**Sa rêverie fut interrompue – comme elle s'y attendait, et se tourna vers son père. **

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

**Feindre l'ignorance. Telle était la clé de la réussite de sa mission.**

« Oh ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je parle du type que tu as embrassé juste pour nous narguer ta mère et moi. » répliqua Grayson.

« Premièrement, ce type s'appelle Elijah ce n'est pas un animal. » rétorqua Elena. « Deuxièmement, je ne vous provoque pas, j'embrasse qui je veux. Et troisièmement, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu es venu pour me convaincre de rentrer à la maison, ou bien tu es venu te faire pardonner vos mensonges et de m'avoir giflé ? »

**Grayson soupira.**

« Tout ça à la fois je suppose. »

« Tu perds ton temps, je ne changerai pas d'avis, et tu n'obtiendras pas ma clémence. T'es allé trop loin. » répondit Elena.

« Elena s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi… » dit-il mais elle le coupa.

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Tu vas me dire que vous êtes désolé de nous avoir menti, de m'avoir frappé ou bien de nous harceler sans cesse avec Jeremy. »

« C'est la vérité. » insista-t-il.

« C'est trop tard le mal est fait. » dit-elle, sans le croire une seule seconde.

« Elena je t'en prie, tu ne dois pas rester avec ces gens. Ce sont des vampires. » claqua-t-il.

« Tu en as la preuve ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas encore mais… » répondit-il mais une fois de plus, elle le coupa.

« Non, papa, c'est votre _« vendetta »_, pas la mienne. » dit-elle en mimant les guillemets. « Ce sont mes amis, et ce sont des gens bien. »

**Derrière son père apparut Kol. L'échange fut furtif car Kol disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Elena avait comprit le message. Le sort avait marché.**

« J'ai pris une décision, et le juge est de mon côté. De _notre_ côté. Tu dois le respecter, tu n'as pas le choix. »

**Fatiguée, lasse et impatiente de retrouver son vampire en costume de soirée, Elena mit fin à la conversation et retourna à l'intérieur. Elle croisa Kol mais ne s'attarda pas. Il devait remettre la boussole à sa place, et pour ça il attendit que Grayson passe devant lui. Pour l'humain, ce qui se passa en un battement de cil ne pouvait être vu, mais pour un vampire c'était comme vivre une scène au ralenti. En un éclair, la lumière vacilla, Grayson cligna des yeux et ne vit pas Kol se matérialiser en un instant près de lui, remettant la boussole à sa place dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Grayson se frotta les yeux et disparu à l'autre bout du couloir, retournant à la salle de bal. Fier de son effet, Kol resta dans le couloir, un sourire en coin. Sage apparut l'espace d'un instant à l'autre bout du couloir. Il hocha la tête. Elle l'imita. Le message était passé. Kol retourna dans la bibliothèque, et ferma la porte à clé.**

« Ouh, fais-moi penser à ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs demain. Je suis rincée. » lui dit-elle, en rangeant le matériel.

« Je connais un excellent remède à ça. » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Elle connaissait bien sûr la réponse, mais se laissa quand même enlacer…**

« Ça ! »

**Et embrasser !**

* * *

A très vite ^^

Aurélie !


	28. Le bal - 3ème partie

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Je sais qu'il y a un délai d'une semaine entre les post, mais je préfère procéder de cette façon car ça me laisse du temps en semaine pour autre chose, comme écrire tranquillement ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Ouh, fais-moi penser à ne pas utiliser mes pouvoirs demain. Je suis rincée. » lui dit-elle, en rangeant le matériel._

_« Je connais un excellent remède à ça. » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle._

_« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle._

_**Elle connaissait bien sûr la réponse, mais se laissa quand même enlacer…**_

_« Ça ! »_

_**Et embrasser !**_

…

**Bonnie se laissa enivrer par le baiser, d'autant plus que Kol la plaqua doucement contre la porte.**

« Cette robe me rend complètement dingue. » souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Kol, je… »

« Je sais, et ne t'en fais pas, ta première fois n'aura pas lieu dans une bibliothèque. » lui assura-t-il. « Mais j'ai tellement besoin de te toucher. On était tous tellement occupé par le bal et les sorts que tu me manques. »

« Demain je suis toute à toi. » lui promit-elle.

« Je saurais me montrer patient. » dit-il. « Demain, tu te reposes, et aucune magie. Tu dois recharger tes batteries. »

**Bonnie sourit. Pour un vampire aussi expérimenté que Kol, elle le trouvait plus patient et raisonnable que la plupart des humains. **

« Allez, on rejoint les autres et on profite du reste de la soirée. Notre mission est terminée, du moins pour ce soir. » dit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Ok ! »

**Bras dessus bras dessous, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Au même moment, Klaus et Caroline avaient gravis les marches de l'étage. Il lui tenait la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre.**

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. » répondit-il.

**Il la fit entrer dans sa chambre. Ça ressemblait plus à un atelier qu'à une chambre à coucher, mais la pièce semblait être scindée en deux. La chambre était tout au fond, tandis que le reste était à la fois un atelier et un salon. Caroline avisa la cheminée avec envie.**

« Tu as un peu la folie des grandeurs, non ? » lui dit-elle. « Ta chambre est immense. On se croirait dans un hôtel de luxe. »

« On est tous comme ça. C'est de famille. » dit-il en arborant un sourire en coin.

**Une main au creux de ses reins, il la guida à une table de travail, où s'étalait un tas de dessins fait à la main. Un dessin en particulier attira l'attention de la jeune humaine. C'était une esquisse d'elle, faite au fusain.**

« C'est… c'est toi qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

« Oui ! Comment le trouves-tu ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Il est magnifique. » dit-elle avec émotion.

« Pas autant que ce que j'ai sous les yeux. » souffla-t-il.

**Elle se tourna vers lui, et remarqua qu'il la dévorait du regard. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était la chaleur ou l'intensité de son regard qui la fit rougir. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, et Klaus pu l'entendre. Il voulait résister, mais il n'avait pas autant de self-control que son frère Elijah. **

« Et puis merde. » siffla-t-il.

**Il colla sa bouche à celle de Caroline, qui accueillit ce baiser comme une délivrance. Leurs langues se mêlèrent avec une telle ardeur que Caroline se retrouva plaquée contre le mur.**

« Il était temps ! » haleta-t-elle.

**Ce baiser était le plus fulgurant qu'elle ait jamais eu de toute sa vie.**

« Si on était dans un autre contexte, et si cette robe ne t'allait pas aussi bien, je te l'arracherai et je te ferai l'amour sur le champ. » avoua-t-il.

« Et je te laisserai faire. » répondit-elle. « Là, tout de suite ! »

« Non, pas alors qu'une soirée est en train de se dérouler sous nos pieds. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je tiens à être un gentleman et à t'offrir la soirée _et_ la nuit de ta vie. »

« Tu sais comment parler aux femmes. » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« J'ai pas mal d'expérience. » dit-il.

« Je me doute. » dit-elle en faisant la moue. « T'as eu beaucoup de copines ? »

« Seriez-vous jalouse, Miss Forbes ? » s'amusa-t-il.

**Elle se renfrogna. Il sourit davantage.**

« Les petites copines ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. » avoua-t-il, avant de rajouter : « Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

**Caroline sourit, soulagée de cette révélation. Elle chercha un autre baiser, qu'il lui donna avant de s'écarter.**

« Je crois qu'on a eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir. » dit-il en lui tendant le bras. **Elle y glissa son bras. **« Allons-y avant que ta mère ne croit que je te séquestre pour m'abreuver ton sang. »

**Elle rit et se blottit contre lui, tout en se laissant guider hors de la chambre jusqu'à la salle de bal. Matt et Rebekah avaient aussi décidés de s'éclipser un moment et de prendre l'air. Ils marchaient main dans la main parmi les voitures des invités, quand Matt agrippa Rebekah par la taille et la plaqua contre son pick-up, collant son corps au sien.**

« T'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Je crois que j'en aurai jamais assez. » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Même quand les Fondateurs essaieront de nous tuer. » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est assez confus ce qui se passe en moi. » finit-il par admettre. « Depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois je ne pense qu'à toi, et c'est encore pire depuis qu'on a fait l'amour alors, je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener mais, oui, je serai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Ils pourraient croire que je t'ai hypnotisé. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« On s'en moque. » dit-il. « Quoique, d'une certaine façon je suis bien sous ton charme. »

« Et c'est réciproque, je te rassure. » sourit-elle en caressant sa nuque.

**Ils restèrent là, calés contre le pick-up, à s'embrasser langoureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à rejoindre les autres à la fête. Elena avait retrouvée Elijah et s'était blottit contre lui lorsqu'une nouvelle valse avait résonnée. **

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui avait-il demandé.

« Etonnement bien. » avait-elle répondue.

**Chacun des membres des Mikaelson semblait plus détendu qu'en début de soirée. Lorsque Kol et Bonnie, ainsi que Klaus et Caroline, étaient revenus dans la salle de bal, ils avaient tous échangés un regard qui en disait long. Bonnie avait réussit le sort de désactivation, et lorsque Grayson avait sortit la boussole et que rien ne se passa, tous se moquèrent d'être vus en leur compagnie. Un verre de champagne à la main, Pearl regardait d'un œil tendre et protecteur sa fille Anna, qui dansait avec Jeremy. A sa sortie du tombeau, elle avait apprit à connaître le jeune humain et après des semaines à en apprendre plus sur lui, elle s'était détendue et avait reconnu qu'il n'était pas comme son ancêtre, et qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à son unique fille. Elle le considérait comme un fils. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les membres des Familles Fondatrices se terrer dans un coin de la salle de bal. Tendant l'oreille, elle fit abstraction des bruits alentours et se concentra jusqu'à capter la voix des Fondateurs.**

_« Toujours rien ? » __**(Logan)**_

_« Non, et je n'y comprends rien. » « __**Grayson)**_

_« Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas cassé ? » __**(Carol)**_

_« Oui, ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Après le raid de 1864 Jonathan en a toujours pris soin. Elle devrait encore fonctionner. » __**(Grayson)**_

_« Reprenons depuis le début. Comment a-t-elle été créée ? » __**(Richard)**_

_« Par une jeune femme pratiquant la magie. » __**(Grayson)**_

_« Une sorcière, donc. » __**(Miranda)**_

_« Je ne savais même pas qu'il en existait. » __**(Carol)**_

_« Oui, euh, attendez que je me concentre. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Emily. Emily Bennett. » __**(Grayson)**_

_« Bennett. Ça ne vous rappelle rien ? » __**(Logan)**_

**Faisant mine de détailler la salle, Pearl leur jeta un bref regard et suivit le leur, qui se dirigeait droit sur Bonnie.**

_« Je lui parlerai ! »__** (Grayson)**_

**Une fois sûre que leur conversation ne lui apporterait plus d'information, Pearl se **_**« déconnecta »**_** et fut à nouveau envahit par la musique et les voix des invités.**

_« Je les ai entendu moi aussi. »_

**Pearl se tourna vers Kol. Il semblait avoir laissé Bonnie. La jeune sorcière était en train de parler activement avec Elena, qui avait consenti à se détacher d'Elijah quelques instants.**

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » demanda Pearl au vampire.

« J'ai confiance en ma Bonnie, ils peuvent toujours rêver s'ils pensent qu'elle va les aider. » répondit Kol.

« Je le pense aussi, mais il faut tout de même rester prudent. » dit Pearl.

« Evidement. » acquiesça-t-il.

**Ils firent tinter leur flute de champagne. Jeremy s'approcha d'eux avec Anna.**

« Belle-maman, vous venez danser avec votre super gendre ? » l'invita-t-il.

**Pearl ne pu s'empêcher de rire et donna sa coupe de champagne à sa fille avant d'accepter l'invitation de son beau-fils. Anna sourit mais son rire se fana lorsqu'elle vit le regard glacial que lui lançait Miranda Gilbert. Elle ignorait que son fils avait une petite amie, et le découvrir ce soir-là ne semblait pas du tout lui plaire. Kol posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Anna, qui se tourna vers lui.**

« N'y fais pas attention. » lui conseilla-t-il.

**Comme un grand frère protecteur, Kol l'encercla de son bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa aller et prit une grande bouffée d'air.**

« N'aies crainte, ils ne te feront pas de mal, nous les en empêcheront. » lui souffla-t-il.

_« Dis donc on fricote derrière mon dos ? »_

**Kol esquissa un sourire et leva la tête vers Bonnie, qui souriait malgré sa remarque.**

« Euh, il me remontait seulement le moral. » dit Anna, mal à l'aise.

« Relax Anna, je plaisantais. » lui dit Bonnie en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Maman Gilbert n'a pas l'air ravie d'apprendre que son fils a une petite amie cachée. » dit Kol.

« Tu t'en fiches. » dit Bonnie à Anna. « Jeremy règlera le problème. »

« Si tu le dis. » dit Anna d'un sourire forcé.

**Elle regarda son petit ami danser avec sa mère, et son sourire devint plus chaleureux. Elle était heureuse que sa mère ait accepté le garçon qu'elle avait choisit, aussi humain soit-il.**

« Tu danses bien, mon gendre. » le complimenta Pearl, tout en virevoltant au son de la valse.

« Anna m'a donné un cours en accéléré. » sourit Jeremy.

« Tu apprends vite. » sourit-elle. **Son visage devint plus sérieux. **« Jeremy, je veux que tu me promettes que si les choses tournent mal, et qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu seras là pour protéger Anna, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Vous savez que je ferai tout pour elle, y comprit me dresser contre mes parents alors, soyez sans crainte. » lui dit Jeremy d'une voix aussi sérieuse que l'était son visage. « Mais il ne vous arrivera rien. Vous avez peut-être plus de cinq cent ans de plus que moi, je vous protègerais aussi. »

« Merci, Jeremy. Je suis heureuse que ma fille t'ait dans sa vie, et sache que si un jour tu décides de changer, je le ferai. » lui confia-t-elle.

**Par **_**changer**_**, Jeremy comprit qu'elle voulait dire **_**transformer.**_** Il en avait parlé avec Anna, mais il n'avait pas encore prit de décision définitive. Tant que les Familles Fondatrices régentaient la ville, c'était risqué, mais un jour, peut-être. **

« Je sais ! » dit Jeremy.

**Ils continuèrent de danser, gardant pour eux ce secret qui les lierait jusqu'au moment opportun où il devra en révéler le contenu à Anna. Près du buffet, Elena dégustait un succulent petit four à base de crevettes quand sa mère s'approcha d'elle.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Elena, en s'emparant d'un autre petit four.

« Te parler ? » dit simplement Miranda.

« Fais-toi plaisir, mais je ne suis pas sûre de t'écouter jusqu'au bout. » dit Elena.

« J'aimerai juste que tu me donnes une chance de t'expliquer. » dit Miranda.

« Désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses. » protesta Elena, qui gardait son calme.

« Elena, je suis ta mère. » martela Miranda qui essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles.

« Non, tu n'es que ma mère d'adoption. » dit Elena. « Et puis de toute façon je ne suis plus obligé de t'écouter, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi. »

« Elena… » insista Miranda.

« Qui sont mes vrais parents ? » demanda subitement Elena.

« Qu… quoi ? » balbutia Miranda.

« Je te le demande simplement. Qui sont mes vrais parents ? » répéta Elena.

« Je… je ne peux… » bégaya Miranda, prise au dépourvu.

« C'est ce que je pensais. » dit Elena. « On se verra demain quand je viendrai récupérer mes affaires. »

**Elle prit un autre petit four à la crevette, l'engloutit et attrapa une flute de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait près d'elle. Généralement, sa **_**« mère »**_** lui aurait dit de se calmer avec le champagne, mais étant émancipé, Elena fit ce qu'elle voulait et but son champagne à petite gorgée avant de rejoindre à nouveau Elijah. La soirée passa très rapidement et à minuit, les invités commencèrent à prendre congés. Rebekah, Finn et Elijah étaient à la porte pour les formalités d'usages. Les au revoir de Grayson et Miranda furent plat et froid. Miranda se mordait la langue pour ne pas déverser sa colère sur ces étrangers qui lui volaient sa fille. Le Maire fut moins glacial et se contenta de les remercier pour la soirée. Il serra la main d'Elijah et prit sa femme par la main avant de quitter le Manoir. **

**Sage raccompagna Jenna jusqu'à sa voiture.**

« Merci, j'ai passé une excellent soirée. » dit Jenna, clés en main.

« Merci à vous d'être venu. » lui retourna Sage.

« Oh, je n'aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde. » avoua Jenna, avant de regarder la vampire. « Merci, pour ce que votre famille fait pour mes neveux. »

« Quand on peut aider, on n'hésite pas. » dit Sage en haussant les épaules.

« Tout de même, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui ferait ça. » dit Jenna.

« Soyez prudente sur la route, Jenna. » lui conseilla Sage.

**Jenna fit un signe de la tête et, les deux femmes se saluèrent puis, Jenna monta dans sa voiture rouge et quitta l'allée du Manoir. Sage attendit que la voiture fût éloignée avant de sourire. Elle aimait bien cette humaine, et elle avait bien l'intention de développer cette future amitié.**

**Lorsque tous les invités – ou presque – furent partis, Elena se laissa tomber sur le premier fauteuil à sa portée. **

« Je crois que j'ai mangé trop de petits fours aux crevettes. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Où est Caroline ? » demanda Jeremy, en retenant un fou rire.

« Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas rester sans attirer l'attention. » dit Klaus.

« Faisons une mise au point avant que tout le monde aille se coucher. » proposa Finn.

« Excellente idée ! » acquiesça Elijah.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous saurez être encore plus patient *-*

A très vite, Aurélie !


	29. Fin de soirée - 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**On est dimanche, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_**Manoir**__** des Lockwood !**_

**Avant de se mettre au lit, Tyler avait attendu que ses symptômes disparaissent. Il avait prit une longue douche froide après le départ de Sheila et Abby. Dans le bureau de son père, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque passage. Ça avait du bon la magie, mais Tyler redoutait le jour où son père se rendrait compte de la disparition de la Pierre. Il serait sans doute soupçonné. Tyler chassa cette image de sa tête et sortit de la douche, s'enroulant dans une serviette. Ses parents allaient bientôt rentrés alors, il mit un short et un débardeur, et se mit au lit une fois ses cheveux secs. Il redoutait aussi l'interrogatoire qu'il subirait au matin par son père.**

_« Calmes-toi ! Restes impassible et tout ira bien. Bientôt il ne pourra plus te faire de mal. » pensa-t-il._

**Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit brièvement. Il ne tremblait plus, sa migraine avait disparu, et surtout il ne suait plus. Il s'emmitoufla davantage dans sa couverture – plus par confort - quand la porte de sa chambre grinça. Ses parents étaient rentrés. Gardant les yeux fermés, il pria pour que ce soit sa mère qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit, et non son père. Tyler se détendit quand il reconnut la douce main de sa mère dans ses cheveux. Il respira profondément et ouvrit doucement les yeux.**

« Maman ? » murmura-t-il.

« Excuses-moi mon chéri, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je voulais juste… m'assurer que tu allais mieux. » dit-elle d'une voix basse.

« Ça va, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

« Je suis ta mère, c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter. »

**Tyler sourit pleinement. Il avait honte de devoir mentir à sa mère, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Peut-être un jour, elle comprendrait pourquoi il avait décidé d'embrasser sa vraie nature lycanthrope.**

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? Une soupe peut-être ? » proposa-t-elle.

« J'a réussi à manger tout à l'heure, mais merci. » dit-il d'une voix endormie.

**Oui, il avait réellement sommeil. Il bâilla lourdement et cacha son visage dans son coussin.**

« Je vais te laisser dormir. » dit Carol.

**Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la main de sa mère dans ses cheveux. Quand il s'endormit totalement, Carol se leva du lit, remonta la couverture sur son fils puis, sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte.**

« Tu le maternes un peu trop. » dit Richard, qui était resté près de la chambre à les espionner.

« Il faut bien que l'un de nous le fasse. » claqua-t-elle.

**Peu importe si elle subissait des remontrances de son manipulateur et égoïste de mari, son fils était sa priorité. Certes, elle faisait partie du Conseil et de la petite guerre qu'ils menaient aux vampires, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça soit au détriment de son fils unique.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**A peine avait-elle mit les pieds dans le salon que Miranda s'affala sur le sofa le plus proche. Elle se sentait vidée de l'intérieur. Ses mensonges et les décisions conjointes d'avec son mari avaient éloignés ses enfants. Jeremy était désormais sous la surveillance de sa jeune sœur, et Elena avait décidé de se couper de l'autorité parentale. Si le Juge de Whitmore refusait de révoquer les demandes, alors il n'y aurait plus rien à faire. Non, elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés et accepter de perdre ses enfants. Elle allait se battre. Elle allait démasquer ces imposteurs de vampires et récupérerait ses enfants.**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**N'ayant pas envie de subir un interrogatoire par sa mère, Caroline monta dans sa chambre mais fut interpellé par Liz. Elle était à la moitié des marches mais elle se tourna quand même vers sa mère.**

« J'aimerai que tu m'expliques ce que j'ai vu ce soir. » quémanda le Shérif.

« Et qu'as-tu donc vu qui t'énerve à ce point ? » demanda Caroline en croisant les bras.

« Tu es allée où avec ce type ? » demanda Liz. « Je t'ai vu partir avec lui pendant la réception. »

« On s'entend bien et alors ? » railla Caroline. « On a juste discuté, et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es jamais là pour moi. Depuis que papa est parti tu te planques dans le travail pour oublier le fait qu'il t'ait quitté pour un mec. »

« Ça suffit tu vas trop loin. » la prévint sa mère.

« Je m'en fiche. Je fais ce que je veux, et ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas qui il était. » dit Caroline.

« Ecoutes, on va… »

**Mais Liz fut interrompue par son biper. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Une fois de plus, elle allait passer la nuit seule. Peut-être pas si seule que ça si elle avait de la chance. Il fallait qu'elle envoie un message à Klaus…**

« Je dois aller au poste. » dit Liz. « On en reparlera. »

« C'est ça. » dit Caroline. « Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir. Ferme la porte en partant. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose en ton absence, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Elle tourna le dos à sa mère et, un sourire en coin, remonta sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les escaliers et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Klaus, espérant qu'il soit d'humeur nocturne et qu'il accepte de la rejoindre en passant par la fenêtre.**

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

« Et bien, tout c'est plutôt bien passé. » dit Elijah.

« Très bien même. » approuva Klaus.

**Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le salon pour un petit briefing de la soirée. **

« Bonnie a parfaitement réussit le sort, ce qui n'est pas du goût des Fondateurs qui ne vont pas abandonner si facilement. » dit Kol, d'une voix étrangement sérieuse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Finn.

**Kol échangea un regard entendu avec Pearl, qui prit la parole.**

« Kol et moi avons entendus le Conseil parler d'Emily. C'est elle qui a conçu la boussole, vous le savez. Jonathan en a parlé dans son journal et Grayson s'en est souvenu. Ils ont l'intention de parler à Bonnie. Quand ? Je l'ignore ! »

« Ça se corse ! » dit Klaus.

« S'ils croient que je vais les aider, ils se gourent. » dit Bonnie, dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer de fatigue.

**Elle avait passée les derniers jours à travailler sa magie avec acharnement pour s'acquitter de la tâche qui lui avait été incombée ce soir même, et les effets s'en faisaient ressentir. Elle allait bien dormir… le tout était de savoir jusqu'à qu'elle Kol avait prévu de la maintenir éveillée pour ses projets.**

« Emily a aidé les Fondateurs en 1864 dans l'unique but de piéger Katherine. » exposa Bonnie, en retenant un bâillement. « Elle avait tout prévu pour Pearl, afin de protéger Anna. Et il était prévu qu'elle quitte Mystic Falls ce soir-là avec Finn, mais elle n'a jamais pu le faire. »

« On la vengera. » lui assura Bonnie.

« Quoi ? » fit Sage, qui n'avait pas été mise au courant. « Vous savez qui l'a tué ? »

« Ouais. » dit Elena. « On l'a découvert quand on est allée dans le passé pour que je puisse prendre une décision, et la meurtrière est mon ancêtre. J'ai de la chance. »

« Katerina ? » cracha Sage.

« Eh ouais ! » fit Matt, qui finit par se lever. « Bon, je dois aller chercher ma sœur au Grill alors, on se verra demain. »

**Rebekah se leva du canapé et raccompagna le jeune humain à la porte. Ils étaient bien tous trop préoccupés par les aveux de Pearl pour faire la moindre boutade à leur sœur. Rebekah raccompagna Matt jusqu'à sa voiture.**

« Je passe te voir dans la matinée. » dit Rebekah.

« J'espère bien. » dit Matt, qui prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. « Mais pas trop tôt. Ma sœur et moi on a l'habitude de profiter du dimanche pour dormir aussi tard que possible. »

« Bien Monsieur ! » sourit-elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis, Matt mit fin au baiser avant de déraper, et monta dans son pick-up. Rebekah s'écarta pour le laisser passer et quand il fut hors de sa vue, elle retourna à l'intérieur du Manoir. Elle ferma la grande porte d'entrée et s'adossa contre elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que la réunion dans la pièce d'à côté était terminée. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était Matt.**

_« Tu rêvasses, ma sœur. »_

**La voix de Klaus la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle le vit descendre des escaliers, habillé d'un jean et d'un pull par-dessous sa fidèle veste en cuir. Lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils devant sa tenue, il dit :**

« Tout le monde est allé se coucher quand Matt est parti. »

« Ok ! » dit-elle. « Je crois que je vais faire pareil, mais on dirait que ce n'est pas ton cas. »

« Eh bien, Caroline veut que je passe la voir, sa mère est au poste de police. » répondit Klaus. « Cette fille me rend complètement dingue. »

« Sauf que tu n'as pas forcément les mêmes principes que ce cher Elijah. » lui rappela sa sœur. « Toi tu n'attendras pas votre premier rendez-vous pour la mettre dans ton lit. »

« Non c'est sûr mais ce soir c'est plutôt elle qui veut me mettre dans le sien. » dit Klaus.

« T'attends quoi ? » demanda Rebekah. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous plaisiez pas. Les humains sont très impressionnants, crois-moi. »

« Tu parles par expérience, j'imagine. » la taquina-t-il.

« Fous-le camp, Klaus. » répliqua-t-elle.

**Elle passa et lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire.**

« C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais ? » fit Klaus.

« J'espère pour elle sinon je lui arrache les yeux si elle te rend malheureux. » rétorqua Rebekah.

« Je parlais de Matt. » dit Klaus.

« Oh ! » fit Rebekah, se sentant stupide de sa réaction. « Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« C'est sûr que pour te supporter… » plaisanta Klaus.

« Nik ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Mais je rigole. » rit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis content pour toi. »

**Elle se blottit davantage contre le frère qu'elle aimait le plus – elle ne s'en cachait pas d'ailleurs – et profita de cette étreinte pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :**

« J'étais sérieuse au sujet de Caroline. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il. « C'est pour ça que je t'aime petite sœur. »

**Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'écarta.**

« Allez, au lit sœurette. » lui dit-il.

« Oui papa ! » railla-t-elle.

**Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant **_**Bonne nuit**_** avant de s'éclipser à l'étage. Klaus partit à son tour, mais à l'extérieur et rejoignit Caroline en s'engouffrant dans les bois jusque chez elle.**

_**Nouvelle chambre d'Elena au Manoir !**_

**Portant un simple short de sport assez serré et une brassière blanche, Elena fixait la robe qu'elle avait reposée délicatement sur une chaise. La soirée avait été parfaite. Même l'humeur massacrante de ses parents n'avait rien gâché à sa joie d'avoir dansé une bonne partie de la soirée avec Elijah. Elle sentait les barrières qu'il avait érigées entre eux s'effriter doucement. Bon, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la repousse totalement, il fallait qu'elle calme ses hormones, mais chaque fois qu'il lui souriait ou qu'il la regardait, son cœur palpitait de désir. Son corps surtout. Etait-elle tombée amoureuse du vampire ? En tout cas elle était sur la bonne voie.**

_« Tu ne dors toujours pas ? »_

**Elle se retourna et vit Elijah sur le pas de la porte. Elle arqua les sourcils devant son air décontracté. Il portait un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur qui laissait transparaitre ses bras musclés. Elle déglutit péniblement devant ce tableau. Ça changait du costume !**

« Wow ! » fit-elle dans un souffle.

« Je ne dors pas en costume, Elena. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Ça change ! » dit-elle.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais me voir comme ça plus souvent ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle sans réfléchir, ce qui le fit rire tout bas. « Tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que tu veux. » dit-il.

« Je veux un baiser. » dit-elle précipitamment. « S'il te plaît ! »

**Comment pouvait-il le lui refuser ? Surtout quand elle était si peu vêtue. Oui ses principes se fissuraient à mesure qu'il côtoyait Elena, mais il gardait quand même un certain self-control sur ses actions. S'il avait eut la force de volonté de Klaus, ou même de Kol, il aurait déjà attrapé Elena et l'aurait embrassé comme un forcené avant de lui faire l'amour… mais il tenait à attendre le bon moment. Malgré tout, il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui, au grand bonheur d'Elena qui se mordit la lèvre. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et caressa sa joue du pouce. De son autre main, il caressa sa bouche et tira sur sa lèvre qu'elle mordillait.**

« Ne fais surtout pas ça. » lui dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

« Parce que ça me rend fou. » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Voulant passer la barrière de sa bouche, Elena caressa ses lèvres de sa langue, ce qui fit gronder le vampire qu'elle embrassait, qui complaignit tout de même à sa requête. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, les électrisant tous les deux.**

« Elena je… » fit Elena mais elle le stoppa d'un baiser.

« Ne dis rien. » susurra-t-elle. « Continue de m'embrasser. »

**Elle colla son corps au sien et ses bras remontèrent sur son torse jusqu'à sa nuque. Elijah n'eut d'autre choix que de poser ses mains sur sa taille fine, mais il dû tout de même stopper le baiser.**

« Ne va pas trop vite, s'il te plaît. » dit-il. « Je ne te ferai pas l'amour. Pas ce soir en tout cas. »

« Tu n'as pas envie, j'ai compris. » dit-elle, frustrée en s'écartant.

**Il l'en empêcha en lui agrippant le poignet et en la ramenant contre lui, l'emprisonnant de son bras.**

« On en a déjà parlé. » dit-il. « Et ne dis plus jamais que je n'ai pas envie de toi, parce que c'est faux. »

**Il l'embrassa langoureusement, lui faisant perdre la tête. Quand il mit fin au baiser, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle mais Elena en avait le tournis, et heureusement pour elle qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras puissants d'Elijah, sinon elle serait tombée par terre tant ses jambes étaient aussi molles que du coton.**

« Si tu continues de me pousser à te faire l'amour, je risque de ne pas être très tendre avec toi, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour notre première fois ensemble. » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« D'accord ! » souffla-t-elle. « T'as d'autres baisers comme celui-là ? »

« Peut-être. » dit-il, un sourire ravageur en coin. « Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

« Je suis désolée, Elijah. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu es pardonnée. » lui assura-t-il. « Allez, au lit Miss Gilbert ! »

**Comme la veille, il la souleva dans ses bras et la mena au lit. Il l'y allongea et, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille, il se glissa dans le lit avec elle. **

« Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. » dit-elle une fois qu'il se fut allongé et qu'elle pu poser sa tête contre son torse.

**Plongeant la chambre dans le noir, il attendit qu'elle s'endorme – et pour ça il caressait distraitement son épaule, pour s'endormir à son tour, en se demandant combien de temps encore allait-il pouvoir tenir avant de lui arracher ses vêtements pour lui faire l'amour.**

**Dans une autre chambre du Manoir, situé à l'opposé de celle d'Elena, Kol attendit que Bonnie ne sorte de la salle de bain. Il avait presque ordonné qu'elle n'enlève pas sa robe. Il voulait le faire lui-même. Son désir sexuel avait été mis à rude épreuve tout au long de la soirée par cette fameuse robe, qui épousait les courbes parfaites de Bonnie et qui pourrait faire perdre la tête à un moine. Enlevant ses chaussures, Kol desserra son nœud papillon ainsi que sa chemise, dont il ôta tous les boutons mais la laissa ouverte le long de son corps. Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Bonnie sorte enfin de la salle de bain. Elle était pieds nus, sa chevelure d'ébène éparpillés autour d'elle et son visage dénué de maquillage, mais Kol s'en moqua. Sa sorcière n'avait pas besoin d'artifice pour mettre son visage en valeur. Il sourit à cette vue. Pianotant sur son téléphone, il choisit une musique* qu'il mit en mode **_**'Repeat'**_**, puis, déposa l'appareil sur la table de nuit près du lit.**

« La soirée n'est pas encore terminée. » dit Kol, qui se tourna et prit Bonnie tendrement par la taille.

« Je croyais qu'on n'allait pas faire l'amour ce soir ? » releva-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'ai besoin de te toucher. » dit-il. « Si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse ce que j'ai en tête, dis-le moi et on se met au lit immédiatement. »

**Elle lui répondit en glissant ses mains sur son torse nu, puis remonta jusqu'à sa nuque et, sur la pointe des pieds, lui mordilla la lèvre. Heureux de la réponse, Kol l'embrassa pleinement et leurs langues se trouvèrent sur le champ. **

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Kol la fit tourner et cala son dos contre son torse. Il rameuta ses longs cheveux noirs sur le côté pour dégager son cou, se pencha et y posa ses lèvres. Bonnie ferma les yeux et laissa le vampire expert faire d'elle sa **_**« marionnette ». **_**Oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait quand elle était dans ses bras. Comme un pantin inexpérimenté qui se laissait faire, mais Kol n'étant jamais brutal avec elle, n'y vit pas d'inconvénient. Elle sentit l'autre main de Kol sur la bretelle de sa robe. Le tissu glissa sur son bras mais, ne portant pas de soutien-gorge, Bonnie se crispa légèrement et, quand le bustier de la robe tomba sur sa taille, elle plaça un bras sur sa poitrine nue.**

« Ne te cache pas, ma Bonnie. » lui souffla Kol. « Tu es magnifique. »

« C'est la première fois que… »

« Je sais. » la coupa-t-il. « Mais fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta nudité. »

**Il se mit devant elle et, avec les gestes les plus tendres, lui prit le bras qui cachait sa poitrine et le porta à son cou tout en cherchant ses lèvres. Sa poitrine se colla au torse de Kol, qui sentit contre sa peau ses tétons durcir. **

« Bonnie… » souffla-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « Je veux que tu aies confiance en toi. Le jour où je te ferai l'amour, je veux que tu sois autant à l'aise avec ton corps qu'avec le mien. N'aies pas peur de me toucher. »

**Il pouvait sentir ses doigts trembler contre sa nuque. **

« Je sais que tout ça c'est nouveau pour toi, et on prendra notre temps mais peu importe la situation et le moment, si tu as envie de poser tes mains sur moi laisse-toi aller. »

« Si j'ai envie de te tenir la main, par exemple ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alors glisses tes doigts entre les miens. » répondit-il. « Je t'aime Bonnie, et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je t'ai attendu depuis si longtemps que je suis prêt à attendre l'éternité pour une nuit avec toi. »

« Tu… tu m'aimes ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Mais… »

« Le temps n'a pas d'importante, Bonnie. » dit-il en caressant sa joue du bout du pouce. « Je le ressens au plus profond de mon être. Je suis peut-être un vampire qui a l'éternité devant lui, mais je suis prêt à tout pour une nuit avec toi. Et pour une vie avec toi. »

« Tu veux me faire pleurer, c'est ça ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Vas-y, j'embrasserai chaque larme que tu verseras. » dit-il. **Une larme coula sur la joue de Bonnie, et Kol l'attrapa sur son pouce. Un pouce qu'il porta à ses lèvres. **« Tu vois ? »

**Il embrassa le coin de ses yeux humides, et fit dévier sa bouche le long de sa joue puis dans son cou. Il s'écarta pour enlever sa chemise et défaire son pantalon mais Bonnie posa les mains sur les siennes lorsqu'il voulut défaire sa ceinture. Elle tremblait, alors Kol recouvrit ses mains sur les siennes.**

« Respires Bonnie ! » souffla-t-il. « Regardes-moi ! »

**Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et y trouva la force de calmer ses tremblements. Ce vampire la rendait folle mais son calme apparent la détendit. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait dit qu'ils arrêteraient si elle n'était pas prête, mais elle l'était. Chaque jour qui passait elle se sentait plus proche que jamais de cet Apollon à croc. Il avait su la séduire dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient parlé sur les gradins du lycée. Elle fit glisser le pantalon sur ses jambes, qui atterrit au sol. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il portait un caleçon mais elle pouvait voir à quel point il la désirait, et ça la fit rougir. Kol le remarqua. Il posa son index sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour qu'elle le regarde.**

« Je crois qu'on va aller dans le lit, tu as eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir. » dit-il, en se servant de son autre main pour faire tomber le reste de la robe.

« Je veux continuer. » supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il. **Elle hocha la tête. **« Tu vas finir par avoir ma peau, tu en es consciente ? »

« Tu as déjà eu la mienne. » chuchota-t-elle.

**Il approcha ses mains de ses fesses recouvertes par un boxer en dentelle et, sans la prévenir, la souleva pour accrocher ses jambes à sa taille. Bonnie se retrouva allongée sur le lit désormais familier de Kol. Il tira sur la couverture puis, resta sur ses genoux à contempler sa sorcière bien-aimée.**

« Tu es exquise. » dit-il en caressant distraitement ses jambes.

**Lorsqu'elle voulut masquer sa poitrine, Kol lui lança un regard réprobateur et un grondement sourd. Elle se rétracta et laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps. Satisfait, Kol s'allongea sur elle mais descendit entre ses cuisses et en embrassa chaque parcelle. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son intimité, dont il pouvait sentir chaque effluve dégagée par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à son toucher, son appétit sexuel grimpait en flèche mais il dû se contrôler et se contenter d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il posa ensuite sa bouche juste au-dessus de la dentelle de son boxer, faisant glisser son nez sur sa peau. Déposant de petits baisers, il remonta légèrement et souffla sur son nombril. Bonnie ne su dire ce qui se passait dans son corps mais elle se cambra, d'autant plus que Kol glissa sa langue dans la petite fente de son ventre. Bonnie ferma les yeux et ses poings de refermèrent sur les draps. Kol remonta le long de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, effleurant ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il appuya un baiser sur la peau entre ses seins, se retenant de s'y attarder. Les halètements incessants de Bonnie ne l'aidaient pas, mais il se résigna à ne pas aller trop loin et enfoui son visage dans son cou, puis, chercha ses lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser. Kol s'allongea sur elle et leurs intimités se touchèrent, déclenchant un tremblement dans le bas ventre de Bonnie, qui se contracta sous l'effet de l'orgasme.**

« Je savais que j'étais doué. » souffla Kol, ravi de son effet.

**Trop étourdie pour réagir, Bonnie détourna la tête pour reprendre son souffle. Kol en profita pour s'allonger sur le côté et remonta la couverture sur le corps tremblant de Bonnie. Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers le vampire et se blottit contre lui. **

« C'est ça, un orgasme ? » demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

« Si on veut. » répondit-il. « Disons que tu as entrevue une esquisse. »

« C'est plus fort ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Beaucoup plus fort. » acquiesça-t-il en caressant son épaule. « Merci mon amour, pour ce moment. »

« Comment… comment tu te sens tu… tu ne dois pas… » hésita-t-elle.

**Kol sourit. Il su très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Oui, il était à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il s'en occuperait lorsque la sorcière serait profondément endormie.**

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai connu pire. » la rassura-t-il. « Dors ! »

« D'accord ! » souffla-t-elle, en fermant les yeux. « Je t'aime aussi. »

**Cet aveu arracha un sourire à Kol. Vingt minutes plus tard, totalement épuisée par les ressources magiques et énergiques qu'elle avait utilisées, Bonnie dormait à poings fermés, allongée sur le côté, dos à Kol. Ce dernier en profita pour sortir du lit et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Son problème d'érection réglé, il se sécha rapidement et, enfilant un caleçon propre, retourna s'allonger près de Bonnie, qu'il prit dans ses bras en se calant à son corps, l'encerclant dans ses bras, comme il aimait l'avoir près de lui.**

******* Coldplay : The Scientist**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre !

Aurélie !


	30. Fin de soirée - 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour,**

**Nous sommes dimanche, voici donc le chapitre de la semaine !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !a**

* * *

**Jeremy &amp; Anna**

**Plus loin dans la chambre d'amie, Anna – qui avait troquée sa belle robe rose contre une longue nuisette en soie noire – se tenait devant le grand miroir mural de la salle de bain. Elle aurait dû se mettre au lit il y a déjà dix minutes – même si les vampires ne ressentaient pas vraiment la fatigue, mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Dans sa tête était ancrée l'image de Miranda Gilbert lui lançant un regard glacial. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, la boussole avait été désactivée pour de bon, mais Anna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser les images négatives de son cerveau, quand deux bras puissants – qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à Jeremy, encerclèrent sa taille.**

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il en enfouissant le nez dans ses cheveux noirs.

« A rien ! » mentit-elle.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas capable d'entendre les battements de ton cœur mais je sais quand tu me mens. » lui dit-il. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

**Anna soupira. Il était bien trop perspicace pour un humain de quinze ans. **

« Ta mère m'a lancé un regard qui aurait pu me tuer sur place. » avoua Anna. « Elle n'a pas apprécié d'apprendre que tu avais une copine. »

« Je me moque de ce que pense ma mère. » dit-il. **Il changea de place et fut devant Anna la seconde suivante, lui bloquant la vue au miroir. Il était torse nu et ne portait qu'un boxer. **« J'ai choisis mon camp, Anna, et mon camp c'est toi et les Mikaelson. Mes parents sont des chasseurs, et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi. Demain je parlerai à ma mère, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. D'accord ? »

« Ok ! » dit-elle.

« Allons-nous mettre au lit. » dit-il.

« Je n'arriverai pas à dormir. » dit-elle.

« Peut-être que tu es trop habillée, en fait. » dit-il, un sourire en coin.

**Il caressait distraitement ses fines épaules, quand soudain il fit tomber les bretelles de la nuisette sur ses bras, et le tissu tomba le long de son corps. Anna se retrouva en petite culotte au milieu de la salle de bain.**

« Jeremy ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**Il fit la sourde oreille et la souleva de terre, obligeant Anna à refermer bras et jambes autour de lui.**

« Je vais t'aider à dormir. » dit-il d'une voix rauque et pleine de promesse.

**Le désir d'Anna grimpa en flèche. Elle plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Jeremy, qui les ramena dans la chambre. Il les laissa tomber sur le lit puis, lui donna un baiser à couper le souffle, il descendit le long de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Anna souleva les hanches et elle se retrouva délester de son sous-vêtement. Le souffle de Jeremy se répercuta entre ses cuisses, et quand il embrassa sa féminité, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir que lui procurait la langue de Jeremy.**

…

**Matt &amp; Vicky**

**En se garant près de sa sœur, Matt cru avoir des hallucinations quand elle referma un livre. Elle monta sur le siège passager et ferma la portière pour mettre sa ceinture.**

« Enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu fais quoi avec un livre ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Pour lire ! » répondit-elle simplement.

**Il se sentit idiot d'avoir osé poser ce genre de question. Il regarda la route et redémarra. Pendant qu'il conduisait, il vit du coin de l'œil que sa sœur avait ouvert à nouveau le livre. Jusqu'où l'hypnose de Rebekah avait-elle bien pu aller ? Depuis quand sa sœur lisait des romans ? Et **_**Orgueils &amp; Préjugés**_** de surcroît. Il souffla de soulagement quand il se gara devant chez lui, et éteignit le moteur rapidement. Trop rapidement. Ce qui surprit Vicky qui ne dit rien. Cette dernière surpris encore son frère lorsqu'elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.**

« Comment s'est passé ce bal ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte.

« Super ! » répondit-il. « Dommage que tu l'aies loupé. »

« Tyler était là ? » demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le couloir qui menait aux pièces de la maison.

« Non, il était malade. » dit Matt.

« Alors je ne regrette pas d'avoir travaillé. » dit Vicky. « Dis, je pourrais revoir Tyler, ou pas ? Je sais que c'est lui qui m'a refilé ces saloperies mais… »

« Il n'y touche plus non plus donc, si tu me promets que tu ne feras plus aucune connerie de ce genre _avec lui_, tu pourras le revoir. Je lui parlerai demain. »

« T'es le meilleur. » sourit-elle. « Bon, je suis crevée, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit Matty ! »

« Ouais, toi aussi sœurette. » dit-il en éteignant les lumières et en gagnant sa chambre.

**Il enleva son costume et mit un short et un débardeur. Il crevait de chaud. Une douche lui ferait du bien mais le bâillement qui lui décrocha la mâchoire l'en dissuada. Il s'écroula sur son lit, prêt à s'endormir quand son téléphone émit un petit **_**bip**_**. Il s'en empara et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Rebekah lui demandait s'il était bien rentré à la maison. Il ne tarda pas à répondre, et s'endormit après une vingtaine de minutes passées à s'envoyer des sms.**

…

**Klaus &amp; Caroline**

**Pour faire en sorte que Klaus soit aussi tactile avec elle qu'elle le désirait, Caroline avait prit une petite douche rapide et avait revêtue une nuisette bleu ciel aux contours fait de dentelles blanches. Elle avait rapidement séché ses cheveux et, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre pour que le vampire de ses rêves entre la retrouver sans invitation. Oui, elle avait mit un sous-vêtement. Oui, elle avait bien compris que Klaus ne lui ferait pas l'amour sans un propre rendez-vous, mais qui a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer tous les deux ?**

_« Tu essaies de venir à bout de ma patience, Trésor ? »_

**Debout devant sa table de nuit, Caroline sourit et se mordit la lèvre. Klaus avait été plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait espérée. Elle n'était pas décidée à se laisser abattre par le ton enjôleur de sa voix, donc elle se retourna tout en s'armant de courage pour chasser les pulsations incessantes de son cœur. Klaus la dévorait littéralement du regard. Ses yeux dessinaient chacune des parties de son corps. De la plante de ses pieds aux courbes généreuses de sa poitrine. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme, et Caroline attisait son désir comme une flamme sur une allumette. **

« Trésor… »

« Je sais on ne fera pas l'amour. » le coupa-t-elle. « Mais je voulais savoir en combien de temps je pouvais te faire craquer. »

« Tiens donc ! » s'amusa-t-il. **Le sourire espiègle qu'il arbora ne la rassura pas. En un clin d'œil, il fut devant elle. **« Trésor, tu ne devrais pas me tester. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« N'oublies pas que j'ai un millénaire d'expérience, chérie. » lui rappela-t-il. « Et je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal. »

« Ça me fait pas peur. » souffla-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

« Moi si ! » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Et si on commençait par quelque chose de simple ? » proposa-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

**Instinctivement, il encercla sa taille. En baissant les yeux, il eut une vue plongeante sur le généreux décolleté de sa nuisette. **

« Simple ? » répéta-t-il sans quitter sa poitrine des yeux.

« Hum hum ! » acquiesça-t-elle, ravie d'avoir choisit la bonne tenue sexy. « Remonte ! »

**La tête de Klaus se releva soudainement et l'éclat de désir que Caroline pouvait lire dans son regard lui donna chaud. Aucun homme ne l'avait regardé de cette façon. **

« Enlèves ta veste. » dit-elle tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

**Il abdiqua et se débarrassa de sa veste en cuir. Elle souleva ensuite le bas de son pull et le fit passer par-dessus la tête. N'y tenant plus, il la tira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. C'était encore meilleur que leur premier vrai baiser, quelques heures plus tôt dans la chambre de Klaus. Caroline se cambra lorsqu'il embrassa son cou. Elle était prête à s'offrir à lui, il n'avait plus qu'à se décider. La seconde suivante, elle fut allongée dans son lit, Klaus la dominant de son imposante stature. Les veines autour de ses yeux apparurent mais ce n'était pas la soif de sang, et Caroline ne ressentit aucune peur, juste un désir intense qui se décupla de seconde en seconde. **

« Ne me force pas à te prendre alors que je suis dans cet état. » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Alors, fais-moi autre chose. » haleta-t-elle.

**Elle s'empara d'une de ses mains et la fit glisser sur sa cuisse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir un tel tressautement dans son bas ventre, mais ce fut une sensation des plus agréables. Klaus retira sa main mais colla son corps sur Caroline, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle en profita pour refermer bras et jambes autour de lui. Klaus se servit d'une main comme appuie et glissa l'autre le long de la jambe de Caroline, qui cru que son cœur et son corps allaient exploser. La sensation était terrible, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle chaleur, une telle intensité. Elle était prête. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de frustration quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Bon sang pourquoi n'avait-elle pas éteint ce maudit appareil ? Elle était presque certaine de l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait. Le souffle court, Klaus roula sur le côté et, tandis que Caroline décrocha son téléphone sans s'embarrasser des formalités d'usages envers son interlocuteur, tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Cette fille, cette humaine allait lui faire perdre la tête. C'était peut-être même déjà fait. La voix hargneuse de Caroline le sortit de ses pensées et le fit sourire. Elle avait un tempérament presque identique à celui de Rebekah.**

« Non maman, je ne dors pas puisque tu m'appelles. »

**Grâce à son ouïe, il pu entendre la voix d'Elizabeth Forbes.**

_« Je n'aime pas partir sur une dispute. »_

« C'est toi qui a commencé les hostilités, maman. Il est tard, et je vais dormir. Ne t'en fais pas tout est bien verrouillé et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je reste seule à la maison. Bonne nuit ! »

**Sur ces dernières paroles, Caroline raccrocha au nez de sa mère. Reposant le téléphone sur la table de nuit, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit.**

« J'en ai marre de ma mère. » dit-elle à voix haute.

_« Ne dis plus jamais ça ! »_

**La dureté de la voix de Klaus la fit sursauter, et elle s'assit. Lui aussi, il était assis, mais il était tendu comme un arc.**

« Ta mère essaye de te protéger. » lui dit-il.

« Tu ne l'as connait pas comme moi je la connais. » répondit Caroline.

« Peut-être, mais c'est ta mère. » dit-il. « Je veux bien que tu te disputes avec elle mais c'est _ta mère_, alors ne dis plus jamais que tu en as marre d'elle. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai revoir la mienne. »

**La détresse dans sa voix fit monter les larmes à Caroline. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un vampire aussi viril, aussi fort que Klaus puisse être aussi sensible. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ses petits bras.**

« Je suis désolée. » marmonna-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

**Elle se souvint, de son voyage dans le passé, à quel point il avait été proche de sa mère, Esther. L'amour qu'elle leur portait était inconditionnel, et elle n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie.**

« Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle. « Je sais à quel point tu aimais ta mère. »

« Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens pour elle. Aucun de nous ne le peut. » dit-il en laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide. « Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je vais pouvoir la revoir. »

« Tu es sérieux quand tu dis qu'elle va revenir ? » demanda Caroline.

**Cette question le ramena à la réalité et il regarda Caroline.**

« Bien sûr. » dit-il. « L'ancêtre de Bonnie a protégé son corps grâce à un sort très puissant. Quand elle aura retrouvé toutes ses forces, et que son corps sera guéri, alors Bonnie pourra ouvrir le cercueil et réveiller ma mère. »

« Tu crois qu'elle nous regarde ? » demanda Caroline.

« Je pense, même si elle ne doit pas avoir très envie de voir aucun de ses enfants en train de batifoler. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Tu crois que je passerai au scanner quand elle se réveillera ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Au scanner ? » rit-il. « Vous y passerez tous, je te le garantis. »

**Se mordant la lèvre, Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et dit à voix haute en étant certaine qu'elle l'entendrait :**

« Je vous promets que je suis une gentille fille, Esther ! »

**Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il regarda Caroline, qui souriait en lui rendant son regard. **

« Je suis désolée, je ne dirai plus que j'en ai marre de ma mère. » dit-elle. « On peut se rallonger ? Et même se mettre directement sous la couette ? »

« Tu veux que je reste pour dormir ? » s'étonna-t-il. « T'as pas peur que ta peur débarque à l'improviste ? »

« Sérieusement ? » fit Caroline en haussant les sourcils. « Tu l'entendrais avant même qu'elle ne sorte de la voiture. »

« Et tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas te réveiller avant de m'éclipser ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas du tout ! » dit-elle. « Alors, tu restes ? »

**Elle se recula et s'engouffra sous sa couverture, sans pour autant quitter Klaus des yeux. Ce dernier la rejoignit. Allongés l'un face à l'autre, ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Caroline ne décide de se rapprocher du vampire.**

« T'es vraiment décidé à ne rien faire avec moi ce soir, hein ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'est pas une décision simple, crois-moi. » dit-il en caressant son visage. « J'en meurs d'envie, mais c'est trop tôt. Je veux être sûr et certain que c'est ce que tu veux. »

« D'accord, je te promets de bien y réfléchir. » dit-elle en cherchant un baiser, qu'il lui donna. « « Tu veux que je me rhabille pour que tu n'aies pas à changer d'avis ? »

« Je sais me contrôler, Trésor. » sourit-il. **Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis, demanda : **« Pourquoi ta mère et toi vous ne vous entendez pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'entend. Elle se réfugie dans le travail depuis que mon père l'a quitté pour un homme. » expliqua Caroline.

« Ouh, dur ! » grimaça Klaus.

« Ouais, elle ne l'a pas supporté et elle m'a délaissée pour son travail et ce stupide Conseil de chasseurs. » dit-elle. « J'ai essayé d'attirer son attention mais ça ne servait à rien. C'est à peine si on se parlait alors, j'ai fini par me rapprocher encore plus d'Elena, de Matt et de Bonnie. J'ai appris la vraie nature d'Anna, et on l'a aidé à délivré sa mère du tombeau. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu peur de te faire surprendre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si, mais avec Bonnie à nos côtés la peur ne durait pas longtemps. » répondait Caroline. « C'est une sacrée sorcière. »

**Un bâillement lui échappa, qu'elle étouffa dans son coussin.**

« Tu es épuisée, Trésor. » dit Klaus. « Dors, je reste un peu ! »

**Il l'embrassa sur le front. Caroline chercha une position confortable pour dormir pendant environs cinq minutes, tournant et tournant dans les bras de Klaus quand finalement, il la coinça entre ses bras, dos à lui. Elle finit par s'endormir profondément, sachant parfaitement qu'un vampire de plus de mille ans veillerait sur son sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit obligé de s'en aller.**

**A son réveil, Caroline était seule mais elle trouva une note sur l'oreiller qui la fit sourire !**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

Aurélie !


	31. Lendemain de fêtes

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour mes très chères lectrices ^^**

**Voici le chapitre de la semaine. Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_**11 septembre 2010 !**_

**Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Bonnie eut l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Pas sur son corps, mais dans sa tête et son énergie. Au cours de la semaine, elle avait tellement utilisé sa magie qu'elle avait la sensation d'avoir un essaim d'abeilles dans la tête. Elle aurait besoin de plus de sommeil si elle voulait récupérer…**

_« Bonjour ma sorcière adorée ! »_

… **et être loin de Kol le temps d'une nuit vu ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était à moitié nue sous cette couverture.**

_« Pourquoi tu me regardes pas ? »_

**Elle tourna la tête vers son vampire.**

« Je me disais que j'allais avoir besoin de dormir sans toi si je veux retrouver mes forces. » lui dit-elle.

« Comment ? Tu veux déjà me quitter ? » dit-il, en faisant mine d'être vexé.

« Au moins pour quelques nuits, et puis on se verra au lycée et on pourra se faufiler dans les gradins ou dans des classes vides. » susurra-t-elle en se collant contre lui.

« Toi tu ne maîtrises pas ton corps. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Pas quand je suis avec toi ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je suis ravi d'avoir cet effet sur toi. » rit-il en l'embrassant. « Restes encore au lit si tu veux dormir plus longtemps. »

« Tu restes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je vais aller prendre une douche froide pour me remettre de ta beauté fatale et ensuite je vais aidé à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ma sorcière adoré. » répondit-il.

« Et si je veux prendre cette douche avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne descendra jamais pour déjeuner avec ma famille et tes amis. » dit-il en sortant du lit.

**Il en fit le tour et s'arrêta près de Bonnie. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.**

« On a tout le temps pour s'amuser tous les deux, mais pour l'instant tu as besoin de repos. » lui dit-il.

**Il frotta son nez contre le sien avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. En entendant l'eau de la douche couler à flot, Bonnie se retourna et enfoui son visage dans le coussin de Kol, respirant son odeur à plein poumon, et se rendormit aussitôt.**

**Dans une autre chambre, Elena dormait paisiblement tandis qu'Elijah, éveillé depuis quelques minutes, la regardait dormir, se servant de sa main comme appuie-tête. Oui, il avait connu Tatia et Katerina, les ancêtres d'Elena à qui elle ressemblait trait pour trait, mais elle ne leur ressemblait en rien d'autre. Tatia avait joué à la fois avec le cœur de Klaus et d'Elijah, avant que leur mère ne se serve d'elle pour les transformer, ainsi que pour poser la malédiction sur Klaus. Quant à Katerina, Elijah s'en était rapprochée dans l'unique but de la garder sous surveillance mais elle avait été rusée et s'était échappée avant que le rituel puisse être fait. Elena était différente d'elles, et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard était bien réel, et surtout, il ne jouerait pas avec elle. Jamais ! Être avec lui serait dangereux, mais si c'était son choix alors il mettrait tout en œuvre pour la protéger coûte que coûte. Son corps la réclamait, la désirait, mais il savait se contrôler. Un sourire en coin, il la vit froncer le nez. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle marmonna :**

« Tu me fixes ! »

« Et alors ? » fit-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

**Il connaissait suffisamment ses réactions face à lui qu'il prépara le sourire qui la faisait craquer. Elena ouvrit les yeux et, lorsqu'elle accrocha celui d'Elijah, son cœur loupa un battement car bien entendu, elle avait vu le sourire qu'il arborait. Au vu de son amusement, elle su qu'il la taquinait. **

« Tu triches. » marmonna-t-elle. « C'est pas cool, je n'ai pas le même avantage sur toi. »

« Que tu crois. » dit-il.

**Elle se frotta les yeux pour effacer toute trace de sommeil, et regarda à nouveau Elijah.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle en s'allongeant face à lui.

« Bonjour ! » lui retourna-t-il.

« Je crois… je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de toi pour dormir. » avoua-t-elle.

**Il sourit, encore. Elena se blottit contre lui surtout pour éviter à son cœur d'exploser suite à ces sourires incroyablement dévastateurs. **

« Je vais me venger. » dit-elle.

« Je sais. » dit-il.

**Elle leva la tête, l'embrassa dans le cou et fut ravie de le sentir frémir à ce geste soudain. Elle repoussa les couvertures et sortit du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Se remettant sur le dos, Elijah attendit qu'elle n'en sorte. Elle ferait peut-être une action envers lui. Un baiser ? Peut-être réclamerait-elle des caresses ? La repousserait-elle, si c'était le cas ? L'idée de la blesser était insupportable, mais l'idée même de la blesser émotionnellement était encore plus insupportable. Il avait un millier d'années, il pouvait parfaitement être proche d'Elena, physiquement, sans pour autant lui faire l'amour tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé. Il pouvait très bien la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. D'autant plus qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ses propres agissements. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Elena en sortit, toujours vêtue de son pyjama short-brassière. Elijah la suivit du regard sans pour autant faire un geste dans sa direction. Il attendit qu'elle fasse un geste, ce qui ne tarda pas puisqu'elle grimpa sur le lit, **_**sur Elijah**_** pour l'embrasser. Oui, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec elle. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné quand, n'y tenant plus, Elijah – grâce à sa vitesse, inversa leur place et, en travers du lit, Elena se retrouva sur le dos avec un vampire en jogging et débardeur sur elle. **

« Tu as changé d'avis ? » espéra-t-elle.

« Non, je veux toujours qu'on ait un rendez-vous convenable avant qu'on puisse enlever nos vêtements. » répondit Elijah.

« Dis-moi qu'il y a un _mais_ ! » supplia-t-elle.

« _Mais_… » fit-il dans un sourire. « Je cesserai d'être… comment dirait Kol ? Ah, oui, je cesserai d'être coincé. »

« Tu me le prouves ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Elle accentua sa requête en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de son bras dénudé et musclé. Ses ongles éraflaient la peau d'Elijah, dont le désir s'intensifia, mais qu'il contrôla. **

« Je te le prouverai chaque jour qu'on sera ensemble. » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Hum, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est un couple ? » demanda-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« C'est réellement ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

**Elle acquiesça.**

« Et toi ? »

**Elijah répondit d'un baiser langoureux. Avec grande peine, il réussit à s'extraire des bras d'Elena, et se leva du lit, au grand désarroi de la jeune fille. Elijah fit le tour du lit et se pencha sur Elena, afin que leur visage soit à l'inverse de l'autre. Comme dans Spiderman quand Mary-Jane embrasse Peter sauf qu'Elijah n'était pas suspendu dans le vide par un fil la tête en bas.**

« Je serai devant ta chambre dans trente minutes pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. » lui dit-il.

« T'es obligé de mettre un costume ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est ce que je suis. » répondit-il. « Et il faut bien que quelqu'un dans cette famille montre l'exemple. »

**Il l'embrassa, puis, s'écarta et sortit de la chambre d'Elena pour gagner la sienne. Elena, au comble du bonheur d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle voulait – ou presque – se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. **

**Trente minutes plus tard, les Mikaelson – y compris Sage – étaient autour de la grande table de la salle à manger à attendre. Rebekah dans une robe en jean assez moulante des fesses aux genoux. Elijah dans un de ses traditionnels costumes deux pièces gris. Kol dans un jean et une chemise noire. Finn dans une élégante tenue jean et pull noir. Sage dans un beau tailleur-jupe marron, et Klaus dans un jean et un de ses pulls fins. Pearl fut la première à les rejoindre, portant une belle robe ample bleue marine.**

« Bonjour à tous ! » les salua-t-elle en accrochant une montre à son poignet.

« Pearl, tu as l'air en très bonne forme. » dit Klaus.

« Je suis soulagée, en vérité. » avoua-t-elle. « Je vais pouvoir ré-ouvrir mon magasin et vivre sans avoir peur d'être démasquée. Et c'est grâce à vous ! »

« Remercies-moi avec ton meilleur parfum. » lui sourit Rebekah.

« Je te prends au mot. » acquiesça Pearl.

**Elena fut la suivante à arriver, vêtue d'un jean taille basse et d'un haut couleur miel avec une seule bretelle sur l'épaule gauche, et avait coiffée ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval. **

« Bonjour bonjour, je meurs de faim ! » annonça-t-elle en s'arrêtant à côté de Rebekah non sans accrocher le regard d'Elijah.

« Avec tout ce que tu as englouti hier au bal tu as encore faim ? » la taquina Klaus. « Fais attention tu risques de grossir à force de manger. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es indestructible que je ne peux pas me venger. » répliqua Elena.

« Tu risquerais de te faire mal. » sourit Klaus.

« Tu oublies que ma meilleure amie est une sorcière. » lui rappela-t-elle.

**Le sourire de Klaus se fana. Rebekah masqua un sourire mais Kol ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de son grand frère en partant dans un éclat de rire. Finn entoura les épaules de Klaus.**

« Enfin quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de te remettre à ta place, mon frère. » dit Finn, un sourire satisfait au visage.

**Klaus ne dit rien. Mais intérieurement, il appréciait la répartie d'Elena. Après tout, Elijah était tombé sous son charme. **

« Bonjour à tous ! »

**Jeremy entra à son tour dans la salle à manger avec Anna. Il s'approcha de Pearl et l'embrassa sur la joue.**

« Bonjour belle-maman ! » dit-il, les mains sur ses épaules.

« Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur. » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Et je suis aussi affamé. » rajouta-t-il.

« Tu m'en diras tant. » dit Pearl, qui connaissait l'appétit de son beau-fils.

**Jeremy céda la place à sa fiancée et alla voir sa sœur.**

« Tu viens de rater Klaus se faire moucher par ta sœur. » lui dit Kol.

« C'est parce qu'elle a faim. » dit Jeremy, en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. « Elle est très hargneuse si elle boit pas son café au réveil. »

« Toi je peux te faire mal. » grommela Elena en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes.

**Il s'écarta en riant mais aussi en grimaçant sous le coup de sa sœur. **

« Sauvage ! » grinça-t-il.

**Bonnie fut la dernière à arriver, mais elle était la moins en forme du groupe. Elle avait les yeux à moitié fermé et était emmitouflé dans les vêtements de Kol. **

« 'Jour ! » maugréa-t-elle. « Je mange et je remonte me coucher. »

**Elle s'asseya sur la première chaise à portée de main, et Kol la rejoignit aussi, prenant place sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Les autres finirent par s'asseoir, Elena à côté de Rebekah et à côté d'Elijah. Lui et Klaus étaient chacun en bout de table, Finn à la droite d'Elijah et Sage à la droite de son époux. Pearl, Jeremy et Anna à la gauche de Klaus. On sonna à la porte. Sage se leva et alla ouvrir. Trente secondes plus tard, elle retourna dans la salle à manger avec Abby et Sheila.**

« Juste à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner. » dit Klaus, qui indiqua deux places vide.

« Et que dirais-tu d'un petit cadeau ? » proposa Abby, qui sortit de la poche de sa veste la Pierre de Lune.

**Les Mikaelson au complet la reconnurent. **

« Elijah, peut-être serait-il sage de mettre la Pierre en lieu sûr jusqu'au soir du rituel. » proposa Klaus.

**Une proposition que tout le monde approuva. Elijah se leva et prit la Pierre entre les mains. Il s'éclipsa et revint deux minutes plus tard, échangeant un regard entendu avec Klaus. **

…

**Il était plus de onze heures lorsque Matt émergea de la salle de bain, douche et habillé. Une délicieuse odeur de bacon et de pancake flottait dans l'air. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit la table dressée pour le petit-déjeuner. **

« J'adore le dimanche. » dit Matt, en se frottant les mains devant un tel festin.

**Vicky sourit et éteignit le gaz. Depuis que leur mère était partie, elle et Matt s'étaient toujours débrouillés tout seuls. Elle travaillait pour payer les factures, et il bossait dur à l'école. Aujourd'hui, grâce à Rebekah qui l'avait débarrassée de ses vices pour l'alcool et la drogue – sans qu'elle ne soit au courant – Vicky se reprenait en main, dans ses études et son travail, allant même jusqu'à essayer de nouvelles recettes. Elle s'asseya face à son frère à leur petite table ronde de la cuisine, et déposa une grande assiette rempli de bacon et d'œufs brouillés. Elle lui donna une fourchette, s'empara de la sienne et, après un sourire complice, attaquèrent leur gigantesque petit-déjeuner. Depuis qu'elle ne prenait plus ni alcool ni drogue, Vicky avait un appétit dévorant. **

« Quand est-ce que tu me présenteras officiellement Rebekah ? » demanda Vicky, qui crocha dans un morceau de bacon.

« Elle doit passer me voir normalement. » répondit Matt. « T'es sûre de vouloir la rencontrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit Vicky. « Je t'ai vu l'embrasser l'autre jour au Grill, autant me la présenter. »

« D'accord ! » s'amusa Matt. « Hum, au passage, je vais voir Tyler un peu plus tard alors, si tu me promets que c'est terminé pour de bon les pilules et l'alcool, je l'autoriserai à te revoir, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

« Je suis clean, Matty, et j'ai bien l'intention de le rester. » dit Vicky. « Et oui, j'ai envie de revoir Tyler. »

« Alors je lui parlerai une fois que tu auras rencontré Rebekah. » dit Matt, en prenant son verre de jus d'orange.

**Elle prit le sien, et scellant un accord, trinquèrent avec leur jus d'orange et burent une gorgée avant de finir leur assiette. A eux deux, il ne restait plus une seule miette de bacon et d'œufs. Vers midi, une heure plus tard donc, Vicky était déjà au fourneau à préparer des pâtes. Elle essayait une nouvelle recette trouvée sur internet.**

« La sauce sent drôlement bon. » dit Matt, en dressant la table.

**Vicky le remercia, quand on frappa à la porte. Matt savait très bien qui c'était. Il alla ouvrir et faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Rebekah portait une robe en jean hyper moulante, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lissés à l'extrême et soulignaient son visage.**

« Tu comptes rester figé sur le pas de la porte ou tu vas m'embrasser ? » demanda Rebekah, qui fit un pas en avant.

**Cela eut le don de tirer Matt de sa contemplation, qui attrapa Rebekah par la taille et l'attira à lui pour un long baiser.**

« Ma sœur veut te rencontrer. » souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. « Officiellement ! »

« Ne la faisons pas attendre ! » sourit Rebekah.

**Rebekah fut accueillit par Vicky avec un énorme sourire, et une invitation à rester déjeuner avec eux, ce que la vampire accepta.**

…

**Tyler s'était réveillé en meilleure forme qu'il ne l'était en se couchant la veille. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla d'un survêtement, d'une paire de basket et sortit de sa chambre. Il était près de dix heures. Son père n'allait pas apprécier son retard, mais au stade où en étaient les choses, Tyler s'en moquait. Bientôt, il serait un être surnaturel, et il n'aurait plus à avoir peur de son paternel. En parlant de ses parents, il les retrouva dans la salle à manger.**

« Tu es en retard. » dit Richard, d'une voix sévère et posée.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Tyler alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Carol.

« Mieux, merci maman. » répondit Tyler, en souriant à sa mère.

« La prochaine fois que tu nous fais faux bond à la dernière minute, tu le regretteras. » le prévint son père.

**Les mains sur les genoux, Tyler serra si fort les poings que ses jointures blanchirent. Il se calma quand la domestique lui apporta un jus d'orange et un bol de céréales. Il mangea sans se presser, sachant que son père détestait les gloutons à sa table.**

« J'ai proposé à Matt de passer te voir aujourd'hui. » dit Carol à son fils. « Il avait l'air inquiet de ne pas te voir à la soirée. »

« Je sais, il m'a laissé un message. » dit Tyler. « Merci maman ! »

**Devant le sourire chaleureux de sa mère, Tyler sentit son ventre se contracter. Il détestait avoir à lui mentir. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui parler de sa nature lycanthrope, mais elle faisait partie de ce **_**club**_** contre le surnaturel. Mieux valait demander pardon que permission. Matt arriva en début d'après-midi, et Tyler les fit directement aller dans le jardin. Ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible de la maison qui l'oppressait de plus en plus.**

« Alors, comment était la potion d'Abby ? » demanda Matt.

« J'ai cru que j'allais vomir mes tripes. » répondit Tyler, qui s'asseya sur un banc de pierre près du lac qui bordait sa maison. **Matt l'imita. **« Le pire c'était les vomissements. »

« Heureusement que ça ne sortait que d'un côté. » plaisanta Matt.

**Tyler se mit à rire. Il avait pensé exactement la même chose quand il avait la tête au-dessus des toilettes à vomir ses boyaux. **

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda Tyler.

« Eh bien, Rebekah est une vraie tigresse au lit et je ne m'en plains pas du tout. » répondit Matt, faisant rire son meilleur ami. « Elena fait du rentre-dedans à Elijah, Bonnie a réussi à désactiver la boussole… »

« Il s'en passe des choses depuis qu'ils sont là. » sourit Tyler.

« Et tu veux connaitre la meilleure ? » fit Matt. **Tyler acquiesça.** « Jeremy est désormais sous la tutelle de Jenna, et Elena a été émancipé. Le tout accordé par le juge de Whitmore. »

**Abasourdi, Tyler se mit à rire malgré lui. **

« Wow, ils ont le bras long ces vampires. » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

« C'est clair. » dit Matt, avant d'aborder un sujet plus personnel. « Faut qu'on parle de ma sœur. »

…

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**C'est avec un immense sourire aux lèvres que Jenna faisait le pied de guerre dans le salon de sa sœur. Son neveu et sa nièce n'allaient pas tarder pour vider leurs placards.**

« Je vois que ça t'amuse. » constata Miranda.

« Ouais, assez ! » avoua Jenna. « On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème. »

« Je les empêcherai de partir. » claqua Miranda. « Ce sont _mes enfants_ et leur place est _ici_. »

« Tu crois que tu peux aller à l'encontre d'une décision du juge ? » s'amusa Jenna. « Ouvres les yeux Miranda, vous avez tous les deux crées cette situation en mentant à Elena et Jeremy. **(Elle regarda Grayson)** Tu as frappé ta fille. »

« J'étais hors de moi. » se justifia Grayson.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. » dit Jenna. « Et on sait tous très bien que le Juge de Whitmore déteste les violences faites aux enfants. »

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Jeremy et Elena, qui étaient tous les deux d'excellente humeur. Le Shérif les suivait dans son uniforme. Le frère et la sœur montèrent directement dans leur chambre et, sans perdre un instant, sortit des sacs et une grosse valise pour y mettre leurs affaires. A l'étage du dessous, le Shérif faisait face à ses amis.**

« Dis-moi qu'on peut mettre un terme à cette folie. » supplia Miranda, qui s'accrochait au bras de son mari.

« Je suis désolée Miranda, mais le juge ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. » leur dit Liz. « Ce qui a fait pencher la balance c'est la gifle que tu as donné à Elena. »

« Mais je ne voulais pas la frapper, bon sang ! » s'écria Grayson. « J'étais en colère. »

« Ça ne fait aucune différence pour le juge. » dit Liz. « Je suis désolée mais vos enfants ne sont plus sous votre autorité. »

« Mais c'est insensé. » souffla Miranda. « Elena est encore au lycée, comment elle va pouvoir vivre seule ? »

_« Qui te dit que je serai seule ? »_

**Elena descendait les escaliers en tirant une grosse valise, se moquant de faire un boucan d'enfer. Elle posa la valise et un gros sac de sport devant la porte. **

« Tu vas aller où, hein ? » claqua Miranda. « Chez Bonnie ? »

« Ne réponds pas Elena, tu n'as plus aucun compte à rendre à tes parents. » lui suggéra Jenna.

« De toute façon où que j'aille ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. » dit Elena, en regardant ses parents. « Mes nouveaux amis m'ont proposés de rester dans leur immense Manoir, et j'ai gentiment accepté. »

**Satisfaite de la réaction de ses parents – qui avaient l'impression de se recevoir un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête – Elena remonta les escaliers en courant pour prendre le reste de ses affaires. Vingt minutes plus tard, ses affaires étaient chargées dans son coffre, et ceux de Jeremy dans la voiture de Jenna, mais avant de monter dans la voiture de sa tante, Jeremy retourna à l'intérieur. Quand elle le vit, Miranda sentit l'espoir gonfler son cœur. Jeremy s'adressa à elle d'une voix si froide que tout espoir s'envola.**

« Si jamais je te vois t'approcher de ma copine, tu le regretteras. »

**Et il ressortit sans faire grand cas de la peine qu'il infligeait à sa mère avec ces paroles. Frère et sœur se prirent dans les bras.**

« Sois gentil avec tante Jenna, ou je demande à Anna de te faire vivre l'enfer. » le prévint Elena.

« Et toi évites de malmener ce pauvre Elijah. » la taquina son frère.

« Monte dans cette voiture avant que je t'étrangle. » fit Elena en le tapant à l'épaule.

**Jeremy s'écarta en riant et monta dans la voiture à sa tante. Cette dernière fit un clin d'œil à sa nièce. Elena monta dans sa voiture et, sans un dernier regard pour son ancienne maison, elle démarra et fit route jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure. Certes, elle vivrait H24 avec des vampires, mais elle avait plus confiance en ces vampires qu'en ses parents. Se garant devant l'immense Manoir quelques minutes plus tard, elle coupa le moteur, descendit du véhicule et fut prête à entamer sa nouvelle vie, même si dans quelques semaines elle devait mourir et renaître dans la peau d'un vampire. C'était son choix. Sa décision. Au moment même où elle ouvrit son coffre, les voitures d'Elijah et de Klaus se garèrent.**

« A te voir aussi souriante j'en déduis que tes parents n'ont pas pu casser la demande du juge. » dit Klaus.

« Vous auriez dû voir leur tête. » s'amusa Elena. « Pearl et Anna sont bien rentrés ? »

« Saine et sauve, et grâce à Finn avec un système de surveillance haut de gamme. » dit Klaus.

« Vous m'aidez à déballer ? » demanda Elena.

**Dix minutes plus tard, Elena était dans sa nouvelle chambre entourée de ses valises.**

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour déballer ? » demanda Elijah, qui avait fermé la porte pour se retrouver un peu seule avec sa petite amie humaine.

« Je pense que je vais tout laisser dans les sacs, dans un coin. » dit-elle. « Sauf les chaussures. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Elijah, qui avait une petite idée de la réponse.

**Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand Elena entoura ses mains autour de son cou.**

« J'aime à penser que dans un futur proche je déménagerai dans ta chambre. » avoua-t-elle.

« Proche comment ? » voulut-il savoir, l'enfermant dans ses bras.

« A toi de décider, mais je finirai dans ta chambre un jour ou l'autre. » promit-elle. « Et dans ton lit. »

« A trop être téméraire on pourrait se blesser. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je ne risque rien avec toi. » dit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. **Elle l'embrassa. **« Tu as des choses à faire ? »

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai envie qu'on s'allonge dans ce grand lit et qu'on s'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'on n'ait plus de souffle. » répondit-elle.

« C'est ce que je disais. Tu es trop téméraire. » dit-il, une lueur amusé dans le regard.

« C'est un oui, ou c'est un non ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Cette fille serait sa perte. S'il s'allongeait dans ce lit avec elle maintenant, il risquait d'y avoir des mains baladeuses. Elena jouait avec la cravate d'Elijah, la desserrant légèrement pour avoir accès à son cou. Là, elle y déposa un baiser avant de mordiller sa peau. Ce fut trop pour le vampire. A une vitesse éclair, il souleva Elena dans ses bras, l'obligeant à entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille et, posant une main sur sa nuque, l'embrassa avec force. L'instant d'après, il était allongé sur le lit. Sans qu'il ne proteste, Elena réussit à lui enlever la veste du costume, et déboutonna la chemise sans enlever la cravate. Arrivé à son pantalon, Elijah l'arrêta et rompit le baiser. En un instant, Elena avait les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête avec la cravate. **

« Je te l'ai dit Elena, tu joues avec le feu. » dit-il, le souffle court.

« Détaches-moi. » voulut-elle en tirant sur ses liens.

« Non ! » dit-il simplement. « Tu veux jouer avant l'heure, et je vais te montrer qu'on ne me provoque pas impunément. »

**Pendant toute la durée de la délicieuse torture, Elena se jura de ne plus jamais tenter le Diable, même si ce Diable était aussi sexy qu'Elijah Mikaelson !**

**Alors qu'à l'étage, un couple s'adonnait à un jeu de séduction, Bonnie était prête à rentrer chez elle. Sa magie reprenait racine en elle petit à petit, et l'épuisement n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir mais elle devait à tout prix s'éloigner de Kol le temps d'une nuit. Sur le perron du Manoir, elle faisait face aux Mikaelson – sauf Elijah qui était en train d'apprendre une leçon fondamentale à Elena, et Rebekah n'était pas rentrée de chez Matt.**

« Je travaillerai sur le sort dès demain après les cours. » leur dit-elle.

« Reposes-toi avant. » lui dit Finn.

« Tu fais bien de rentrer chez toi, Kol ne te laissera pas une seconde de répit. » taquina Klaus.

« J'ai hâte de te voir en compagnie de Caroline pour pouvoir te rendre la pareille, grand frère. » répliqua Kol.

**Bonnie échangea un regard amusée avec Sage. Elles se comprirent de ce simple regard. Quand Kol cessa de se chamailler avec son frère, il prit le sac de Bonnie, et conduisit cette dernière à sa voiture. Il y mit le sac dans le coffre et le referma, pour ensuite prendre Bonnie dans ses bras. **

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? » demanda-t-il.

« Certaine ! » répondit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

« Tu vas me manquer cette nuit. » bouda-t-il.

« Tu n'auras qu'à rêver de moi. » sourit-elle.

« Ah parce que je ne vais pas te manquer ? » s'effara-t-il.

« Idiot ! » rit-elle en l'embrassant.

**Il la plaqua doucement contre la voiture. Bonnie fourragea une main dans les cheveux de Kol et l'autre sur sa nuque, sans faire attention à l'amont de magie qui les enveloppa. A bout de souffle, elle s'écarta.**

« On se voit demain au lycée. » dit-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » souffla-t-il.

« Je sais ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et monta dans sa voiture avant de ne changer d'avis et de rester avec son vampire. Kol attendit qu'elle fût hors de vue pour retourner à l'intérieur du Manoir. **

« Pauvre Kol, il va dormir tout seul ce soir. » le charria Klaus.

« T'as pas une blondinette à voir ? » claqua Kol.

« Non, sa mère risque de rentrer et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une balle. » répondit Klaus, toujours un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Comme si ça allait te tuer. » railla Kol, en montant les escaliers.

« N'oublies pas qu'on a le dîner pour Elena à préparer. » lui rappela son frère.

« Ouais j'ai pas oublié. » dit Kol, en disparaissant à l'étage.

**Klaus sentit la présence de Finn derrière lui.**

« Tu crois qu'il finira par être mature ? » demanda son aîné.

« Avec Kol on peut s'attendre à tout, mais Bonnie semble le mener sur la bonne voie. » répondit Klaus.

« Mère doit bien s'amuser de l'Autre-Côté ! » dit Finn.

**Cette remarque fit sourire Klaus. Quand leur mère serait à nouveau auprès d'eux, ils auraient énormément de chose à se dire. Sage les appela, et lorsque Kol descendit, ils se mirent à préparer table et repas pour Elena, qui faisait dorénavant partie de la famille. Rebekah et Elijah les rejoignirent au bout d'une heure.**

**Sans se douter de ce qui se tramait au rez-de-chaussée, Elena sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce que lui avait fait Elijah pendant presque une heure avait été au-delà des mots. Il avait prit son temps à découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps, à la faire languir. Si c'était sa façon de mener les préliminaires, qu'en serait-il lors de leur première fois ? Elena préféra ne pas y penser tout de suite pour ne pas donner plus d'ampleur à son impatience, et surtout à son manque physique. Son ventre se mit soudain à gargouiller lui donnant l'occasion de penser à autre chose. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner, et elle allait encore s'empiffrer. Quand on frappa à sa porte, Elena accueillit son visiteur – ou plutôt sa visiteuse – dans un short en jean et un long pull, les cheveux encore humide.**

« Le dîner est prêt. » annonça Rebekah, dont la beauté et la façon de se tenir rendait Elena insignifiance.

**C'est du moins que ce pensait Elena.**

« D'accord euh, laisses-moi me changer… » bégaya-t-elle.

« Tu es très bien comme ça. » lui assura la vampire. « On n'est pas à la Cour Royale. »

**Elena rougit. Elle se sentit bête tout à coup. Rebekah lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers.**

« Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle sœur. » dit Rebekah.

**Elena ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand elle vit le festin qui l'accueillit dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient mis – une fois de plus – les petits plats dans les grands.**

« Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille, Elena ! » lui dit Rebekah, qui n'avait pas quitté son côté.

…

_**Les mains de Kol remontaient le long des jambes de la sorcière étendue sous lui, la respiration haletante et le corps impatient de la posséder. Ils étaient en sous-vêtements et s'embrassaient avec une passion dévorante. Leurs corps ne feraient bientôt plus qu'un.**_

_« Kol… » souffla Bonnie._

_« Quoi ? » dit ce dernier en basculant ses lèvres dans son cou._

_« Hum… » fit-elle en se cambrant sous le vampire. « Ça semble si réel. »_

_« Peut-être que ça l'est ! » dit le vampire en mordant sa peau._

_**Il remonta vers ses lèvres et, pendant qu'il l'embrassait avidement, sa main se glissa entre leurs corps et passa la barrière de sa culotte…**_

…

**En sueur, Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans un sursaut !**

**Que venait-il de se passer ?**

* * *

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !

Aurélie !


	32. Libérer sa vraie nature

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour bonjour mes chères lectrices [*je ne sais pas s'il y a des mecs qui lisent cette histoire donc hein ^^ ]**

**Chapitre de la semaine, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les Fondateurs s'étaient réunis très tôt dans la matinée dans le bureau du Maire.**

« Elena et Jeremy sont bel et bien partis. » dit Miranda. « Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, malheureusement. » lui dit le Shérif. « Le Juge a été très clair. Il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. »

« Alors on fait quoi ? » éclata Miranda.

« Commence par te calmer. » dit Richard.

« Et si on faisait profil bas ? » proposa Logan. « Le temps de trouver une solution, on fait profil bas et on attend que l'un d'eux baisse la garde pour avoir la preuve de ce qu'ils sont ! »

**Le Maire approuva son plan. Ayant entendu toute la conversation, Tyler quitta le couloir à la hâte et, une fois hors de chez lui, sortit son téléphone et prévint Rebekah des dernières manigances du Conseil. **

_**16 septembre 2010 !**_

**Bonnie se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut, et en sueur. C'était le deuxième rêve de ce genre qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle dormait loin de Kol. Ce n'était qu'un rêve mais il avait l'air très réel. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, son souffle sur sa peau et ses mains parcourir son corps. Le premier rêve, elle l'avait mit sous le dos du manque qu'elle éprouvait de la présence de Kol, mais là, ce devait être lié à autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas faire deux fois un rêve érotique aussi intense. Tout avait l'air vrai. Elle y repensa sous le jet d'eau de la douche et se demanda si le rêve était que pour elle ou si Kol le ressentait aussi. Elle n'en avait pas parlé le lendemain du premier rêve, mais peut-être qu'elle devrait. Elle secoua la tête et sortit de la douche. Quand elle gagna la cuisine vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier noir, elle bâilla si fort que sa mère et sa grand-mère la regardait bizarrement. **

« Tu as mal dormi, chérie ? » demanda Abby.

« Ce n'est rien si j'ai du café pour me requinquer. » répondit Bonnie en s'asseyant autour de la table.

« Des cauchemars ? » demanda Sheila.

« Non, non pas des cauchemars. » réfuta Bonnie, qui refusa d'en dire plus.

**Elle prit son café et en avala une longue gorgée, priant ses Ancêtres pour que la caféine se diffuse rapidement dans son organisme. **

« Si tu as du mal à dormir, on pourrait peut-être te concocter une potion. » proposa sa grand-mère.

« Pourquoi pas ? » acquiesça Bonnie.

**Elle prit le sac contenant son déjeuner, son sac de cours, embrassa sa mère et sa grand-mère et, clés de voiture en main, quitta la maison pour aller au lycée.**

…

**Le Shérif avait à peine quitté le domicile que Caroline s'était retrouvé plaquée contre la porte de sa chambre, assaillit par la bouche de Klaus. Le baiser la laissa à bout de souffle.**

« Est-ce que c'est une façon de me convaincre de sécher les cours ? » demanda-t-elle. « Parce que si c'est ça je dis oui tout de suite. »

« Jamais je ne te détournerai de tes études. » lui répondit-il. « Je voulais juste te dire bonjour. »

« Et quel bonjour ! » haleta-t-elle. « Faut que j'aille en cours. »

**Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais avec plus de tendresse avant de s'éclipser par la fenêtre. Caroline s'éventa avec sa main. Si ça continuait à cette allure, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et risquait de sauter sur Klaus à leur prochaine rencontre.**

…

**Sur le parking du lycée, Tyler et Vicky se faisaient face, un peu mal à l'aise sous l'œil de Matt, qui restait à bonne distance. Il avait longuement parlé avec son meilleur ami et, sachant qu'il arrêterait les conneries, avait autorisé Tyler à revoir sa sœur. Rebekah se plaça à côté de Matt et ce dernier entoura son bras autour de ses épaules.**

« Ils ont l'air aussi coincés qu'Elijah depuis qu'il craque pour Elena. » dit Rebekah.

« Et pourtant je leur ai donné ma bénédiction. » dit Matt. « Qu'est-ce qui se dise ? »

**Rebekah se focalisa sur la conversation et la rapporta à son copain. Ce fut Vicky qui brisa le silence.**

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle à Tyler.

« Je vais bien. » répondit-il. « J'ai… j'ai été un peu malade la semaine dernière. »

« Oui, Matt m'a dit que tu n'as pas pu aller au bal de la famille de Rebekah à cause d'un virus. » dit Vicky. « Si tu vas mieux alors c'est cool. »

« Toi aussi tu… tu as l'air d'aller bien. » constata-t-il.

« Oui, je me sens bien sans toutes ces saloperies dans mon corps. » sourit-elle. « Et ne t'excuses pas, on était tous les deux fautifs et paumés. »

**Tyler sentit un léger poids se lever de ses épaules.**

« Ecoute euh, je sais que ton frère nous a donné son accord pour qu'on se revoie, et j'en ai très envie, mais il se passe tellement de choses en ce moment que j'ai besoin de faire le point. » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est toujours tendu avec ton père ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai l'habitude. » répondit-il simplement.

**Vicky s'approcha et se blottit contre lui, ses bras autour de son cou. Instinctivement, Tyler posa ses mains sur sa taille. **

« Prends le temps qu'il faudra, j'attendrais. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

**Elle s'écarta, l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers le lycée. Tyler la regarda disparaitre dans le bâtiment avant de se tourner vers Matt. Ce dernier fit un signe approbatif de la tête. Le jeune loup-garou s'approcha du couple.**

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me remettre avec elle et lui mentir sur ce que je suis vraiment. » dit-il.

« Chaque chose en son temps. » dit Matt. « Mais en attendant qu'on décide si on la met dans la confidence ou non, ne l'évites pas. Va lui parler quand t'en as l'occasion. »

« C'est le meilleur des conseil. » approuva Rebekah.

« Euh, combien de temps encore avant… avant que je ne déclenche le gène ? » demanda Tyler. « Les trois phases de pleine lune sont la semaine prochaine et… et bien je… »

« Tu veux savoir quand on t'aidera. » termina Rebekah. **Tyler acquiesça. **« Bonnie a énormément avancé sur le sort, on devrait être prêt pour le rituel et tu ne devrais pas à attendre très longtemps. »

« D'accord, très bien. » dit Tyler, qui triturait maladroitement son sac à dos.

**La sonnerie retentit, et tous les élèves entrèrent dans le bâtiment, prirent leurs affaires dans les casiers et allèrent dans leur classe respective. A la pause déjeunée, Bonnie envoya un message à Klaus pour lui dire qu'elle était prête à effectuer le rituel qui le libérerait de la malédiction qui entravait son loup-garou. La jeune sorcière avait parfaitement compris la marche à suivre. Il ne manquait plus que la pleine lune. Ils devraient faire le rituel le deuxième jour de pleine lune, le soir où l'énergie serait la plus puissante. Marchant dans les couloirs déserts du lycée, Bonnie rangea son téléphone et se massa la nuque. Elle avait sommeil. Très sommeil. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit précédente s'était matérialisé dans son esprit quand elle avait vu Kol avant les cours. Que se passerait-il quand il la toucherait ? Quand il l'embrasserait ? Bonnie préféra ne pas y penser et se promit d'aller à la planque pour chercher des réponses à ces rêves étranges. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication. Ou alors l'explication la plus simple était que ces rêves cesseraient lorsqu'elle et Kol auraient passés le cap du sexe. Arrivée à son casier, Bonnie soupira et fit la combinaison mais, à peine entendit-elle le **_**clic**_** du cadenas qu'un léger picotement dans l'air l'avertit que quelqu'un était derrière elle. Le picotement se répercuta dans son ventre, puis se propagea dans tout son corps.**

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. » dit-elle sans se retourner.

_« Tu m'évites ? » demanda-t-il._

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit-elle.

**Elle voulut ouvrir son casier mais Kol l'en empêcha en la plaquant dos au casier, collant son corps au sien.**

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il, très peiné par la situation.

« Tu n'as rien fais, je t'assure. » répondit Bonnie, qui ne supporta pas de voir son copain dans cet état.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne t'évite pas je… je dors très mal à ce moment. » dit-elle. « Je fais des rêves bizarre mais qui ont l'air bien réel. »

« Toi aussi ? » souffla-t-il.

**Cette question interloqua la sorcière.**

« Comment ça moi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Cette nuit j'ai rêvé qu'on était tous les deux dans ma chambre et qu'on s'apprêtait à faire l'amour. » expliqua-t-il. « C'était si réel. Je me suis réveillé le corps tremblant, en sueur et j'ai eu besoin d'une longue douche froide. »

**A cet aveu, Bonnie se jeta sur son vampire et l'embrassa. **

« Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches pour savoir ce qui nous arrive, mais je suis soulagée de savoir que ça n'arrive pas qu'à moi. » dit Bonnie.

« Eh, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait des rêves érotiques aussi réels que je vais te forcer la main. » lui assura-t-il. « J'espère juste que ça ne se produira pas toutes les nuits parce que me réveiller avec une érection chaque matin… »

**Bonnie gloussa et le fit taire d'un baiser.**

_« Prenez vous une chambre vous êtes en plein milieu des couloirs. »_

**Ils se tournèrent vers Jeremy, qui tenait la main d'Anna dans la sienne. **

« S'il te plaît Kol, arrête de pervertir Bonnie. » dit Jeremy, taquin.

« Et si tu t'occupais plutôt de ta copine ? » suggéra Kol, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Oui c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. » répondit Jeremy.

**Bonnie se prit la tête entre les mains en souriant. Kol et Jeremy s'entendaient presque comme des frères. Elle finit par prendre son vampire par la main et par l'entraîner dans les gradins du stade de l'école pour déjeuner. Après les cours à quinze heures, Matt attrapa Tyler et lui dit :**

« Chez Klaus dans une heure. Arranges-toi pour que tes parents ne te cherchent pas. »

« Hein ? » fit Tyler.

« Tu déclenches le gène aujourd'hui. » dit Matt, avant de taper sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et de s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était.

**Jeremy passa à côté de lui et lui chuchota :**

« On est surveillé n'oublie pas, agis naturellement ! »

**Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, suivis d'une accolade et Tyler alla vers sa voiture. Une fois dans l'habitacle, il appela Matt, qui décrocha aussitôt.**

« Comment je suis censé m'arranger avec mes parents ? Si les Fondateurs nous collent au cul… »

_« Ne t'en fais pas ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Tu viens chez moi et de là, Finn te récupère. Ça ne durera pas plus d'une heure d'après Rebekah. Tu déclenches le gène, et dès que tu te seras remis de tout ça, on ne décolle plus de chez moi. »_

« J'ai appris à mentir ces derniers temps. »

_« Fais-en bon usage. »_

**Ils raccrochèrent, et Tyler se demanda depuis quand son meilleur ami était devenu aussi sûr de lui, aussi confiant dans sa parole et ses gestes. Peut-être depuis qu'il était avec Rebekah. Et c'était tant mieux pour lui. **

**En rentrant chez lui, il ne trouva ni son père ni sa mère. Tyler monta directement dans sa chambre et prépara un sac de rechange pour le lendemain. Préparant ensuite son sac de cours, y compris les devoirs qu'il avait à faire pour les jours à venir, Tyler souffla, espérant tomber sur sa mère et non sur son père avant de partir chez Matt. **

_« Tu vas quelque part ? »_

**Tyler ferma les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive. Le destin en avait décidé autrement, car il devra parler à son père. Il ferma son sac, le passa sur son épaule et se tourna vers son père.**

« Je vais passer la nuit chez Matt. On va réviser tard. » dit Tyler. « Est-ce que ça pose un problème ? »

« Pas si c'est pour le lycée. » répondit Richard. « De toute façon je reçois du monde pour une réunion importante. »

**Tyler opina et, empoignant son autre sac, sortit de la chambre. En passant devant son père, Tyler serra son sac et comme s'il s'y attendait, fut stoppé par son père, qui lui agrippa le poignet.**

« Je ne veux pas te voir traîner avec les Mikaelson. Ils sont dangereux. » le prévint-il.

« Je suis au lycée avec deux d'entre eux. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Tu ne vas pas chez eux. » ordonna Richard.

**Tyler sentit son sang bouillir. Il en eut assez et se défit de la poigne de fer de son père, à la grande surprise de ce dernier.**

« Je suis ton fils, pas ton toutou. Je fais ce que je veux. » dit Tyler.

**CLAC !**

**La tête de Tyler vacilla mais il tint bon et fixa son père. Il savait désormais rester stoïque quand il encaissait les coups de son père.**

_« Richard ! »_

**Carol venait d'arriver et avait, impuissante, vu la gifle que s'était reçu son fils. **

« Tu ne me parles pas comme ça. » claqua Richard.

**Tyler voulut répondre mais il était attendu, et il ne tenait pas non plus à se prendre une nouvelle gifle. Il s'éloigna de son tyran de père et, passant devant sa mère sans un regard, descendit les escaliers en courant et sortit de chez lui. Il n'entendit pas sa mère hurler **_**Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?**_** à son père. Il jeta ses sacs dans le coffre et monta dans la voiture. Il donna un violent coup de poing sur le volant avant de démarrer. Il en avait marre. Depuis toujours, il devait subir et se taire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme Elena et Jeremy ? Eux n'avaient pas hésités à se rebeller, et à quitter définitivement le cocon familial avec l'aide d'un juge, et de cinq vampires ultra influents. Mais Tyler ne pouvait pas le faire, son père était le Maire de Mystic Falls, personne ne croirait qu'il était violent envers sa famille. Si au moins il pouvait se défendre. Il arriva devant chez Matt et se gara le long du trottoir et coupa le moteur. Sa joue le lança. Il se regarda dans le rétroviseur et cette fois, son père n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il avait la joue gauche bleutée et une fine déchirure qui faisait couler un filet de sang. Ouvrant la boîte à gant, il prit un mouchoir et se tamponna la joue, à tort car il souffrit tant cela faisait mal. Son téléphone sonna mais il l'ignora et l'éteignit. Une voiture s'arrêta à côté de la sienne. Il tourna la tête et vit Finn. Sortant de sa voiture, Tyler prit son téléphone au cas où, et monta dans la Porsche Bleu du vampire. Ce dernier ne quitta pas des yeux son bleu à la joue.**

« Arrête de me fixer, s'il te plaît ! » grommela Tyler.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda Finn.

**Le silence coula quelques secondes, quand il répondit :**

« J'ai l'habitude. »

**Finn se contenta de cette réponse – pour l'instant – et reprit la route.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Quand Tyler entra dans le salon où tous attendait sa venue, les regards se tournèrent vers lui et ne virent que l'énorme bleu sur sa joue.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'effara Elena, qui se leva du canapé et alla vers son ami. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je lui ai tenu tête, il n'a pas apprécié. » répondit machinalement Tyler. « C'est bon arrêtez de me regarder avec pitié. »

« Je vais préparer une pommade pour faire partir la douleur. » dit Abby.

« Pas la peine. » intervint Klaus. **Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Il avait le regard fixe sur Tyler, le visage sérieux. **« Tout disparaitra quand tu auras déclenché le gène. Tes dons se manifesteront dans les heures qui suivront. »

**Il s'approcha du jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux.**

« Force. Rapidité. Guérison. » énuméra Klaus, qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Tyler. « Tu n'auras plus à subir les brimades de ton père, tu pourras te défendre. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir à tuer un innocent pour devenir ce que je suis. » dit Tyler.

« N'aies crainte pour ça. » le rassura Klaus. « L'homme que je vais sacrifier pour le rituel est loin d'être un enfant de chœur, Sage s'en est assuré. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » voulut savoir Tyler.

« Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. » dit Klaus. « Prêt ? »

**Tyler acquiesça. Klaus le guida jusqu'à la cave. Ils entendirent Elijah et Rebekah tenter de dissuader Elena et compagnie de les suivre, et un rictus se dessina sur son visage quand il entendit Caroline répondre :**

_« Si ça devient trop dégueu on dégagera. »_

**Ce fut le rire de Kol qui le fit sourire davantage. Ces humains avaient un caractère bien trempé. Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien avec eux. La cave était immense, et aménagé de deux cages aussi grandes avec toilettes et lavabo. Sage se trouvait dans la cage où se trouvait l'humain, toujours inconscient qu'elle avait attachée avec des chaînes au mur. Bonnie, appuyé contre les barreaux en fer de la porte, vit la joue bleutée de Tyler mais ne dit rien, malgré que l'on pu lire la colère dans son regard. Tyler apprécia qu'elle ne dise rien, et la remercia d'un signe de tête.**

« C'est ici que tu passeras les trois soirs de pleine lune. » dit Klaus en se tournant vers Tyler. « La transformation sera douloureuse et tu n'auras pas le contrôle de tes gestes, alors il vaudra mieux que tu sois à l'abri. »

« J'ai intérêt à trouver des arguments solides pour mes parents. » grimaça Tyler.

« Nous nous occuperons de ce détail plus tard. » dit Klaus. « Pour le moment tu ne dois te concentrer que sur cet homme que tu vois enchaîner au mur. »

« Je le réveille ? » demanda Bonnie.

« S'il te plaît ! » répondit le vampire.

**Bonnie s'approcha de l'humain maintenu dans l'inconscience depuis des jours grâce à un sort. Elle posa ses doigts sur sa tête, les pouces sur son front et défit le sort de sa grand-mère, mais en se faisant elle se connecta à l'esprit de l'homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ce qu'elle vit la déstabilisa. Une onde de choc parcourut l'humain et Bonnie s'écarta d'un sursaut, le corps tremblant et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Cet homme était un monstre. Et ces enfants… Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir plus de dix ans, voire onze. Des petits garçons et des petites filles innocents aux mains de cet individu qui méritait les pires souffrances du monde. Bonnie tituba jusqu'à l'extérieur de la cage et, avisant un sceau vide non loin, elle s'y accroupie et vomit. **

_« Bonnie… » fit la voix de Kol._

« Faites souffrir ce fils de pute. » cracha Bonnie, en sortant de la cave.

**Avant de rejoindre sa copine, Kol se tourna vers le reste de sa famille. D'un commun accord, il quitta la cave et retrouva Bonnie dans le jardin, recroquevillée sur un banc. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la laissa pleurer à chaude larme, tout en s'introduisant dans sa tête et les images qu'il y vit le mirent en colère.**

**Le silence régnait toujours quelques minutes après le départ précipité de Bonnie. Seule Sage avait connaissance des actes qui avait conduit l'homme enchaîné au mur à servir de sacrifice pour le rituel de Klaus.**

« Pour que ma fille parle de cette façon, ce qu'elle a dû voir doit être vraiment horrible. » dit Abby, le visage grave.

« Le mot est faible. » dit Sage.

**Un gémissement se fit entendre, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme enchaîné. Celui-ci remuait péniblement la tête et, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa vue brouillée se transforma et le premier visage qu'il vit fut celui de Sage. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, le visage de la vampire se fraya un chemin parmi son cerveau et la peur prit le dessus. Il se remémora les derniers moments de sa vie avant de perdre connaissance, et il voulut s'écarter d'elle mais il se rendit compte qu'il était enchaîné, et qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans l'endroit où il se trouvait.**

« Je crois bien qu'il se souvient de moi. » sourit Sage. « Salut Kevin, bien dormi ? »

« E… Eloignez-vous de moi ! » déglutit-il en reculant contre le mur.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. » le rassura Sage. « Mais de mon beau-frère, oui ! »

**Avec un sourire, elle se mit sur le côté pour laisser Klaus apparaitre dans le champ de vision de Kevin. Le visage fermé et impassible, Klaus s'approcha de l'humain, puis, en un instant lui agrippa le visage d'une main, et fit pression pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il mordit son poignet et le plaqua sur la bouche de l'humain qui essayait de se débattre mais sans succès. Il avala le sang malgré lui. Klaus fut tenté de plonger dans son esprit mais se dit que si Bonnie avait eut cette réaction, la sienne serait encore plus terrible. Tyler devait être celui qui tuerait cet homme pour déclencher le gène qui sommeillait en lui, et qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Klaus ôta son poignet mais plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Kevin pour que celui-ci avale le sang. Satisfait, Klaus donna une petite claque à Kevin avant de se tourner vers Tyler.**

« Tu es prêt ? » lui demanda Klaus.

« Je crois ! » répondit Tyler.

« Tu dois être sûr. » claqua Klaus d'une voix autoritaire.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait. » dit Tyler. « Si je dois le tuer, je veux savoir pourquoi Sage l'a choisit. »

_« Me tuer ? » déglutit l'humain._

**Sage s'approcha de Tyler et lui donna un poignard en acier. Il le prit dans sa main droite et pu en sentir la lourdeur dans sa paume moite.**

« Cet homme est un pédophile, un violeur et un assassin. » énuméra Sage, en s'écartant.

**Rien qu'au mot **_**pédophile**_**, les doutes de Tyler s'envolèrent. Au mot **_**assassin**_**, il sentit la colère s'insinuer dans ses veines.**

« Je l'ai trouvé à Chicago, où la police avait émit un avis de recherche pour deux fillettes enlevées, disparues depuis vingt-quatre heures. Je me suis mêlée à l'enquête et grâce à une amie sorcière j'ai retrouvé leur trace. » expliqua Sage, d'une voix assez audible pour tous. « Il emmenait ses victimes innocentes dans une cabane en pleine forêt à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Il les séquestrait, les violait, et les tuait avant de les enterrer dans la forêt. »

« Salope ! » cracha Kevin. « Tu mens ! »

« Parce que tu cherches à sauver ta peau en plus ? » s'amusa Klaus.

« Sept ! » dit Sage. « C'est le nombre d'enfants que tu as violé et tué. »

« Menteuse ! » haleta Kevin.

« Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour délivrer Amanda et Lydia, ça aurait fait neuf. » poursuivit Sage, qui se rapprocha de Kevin. **Elle accrocha son regard et l'hypnotisa. **« Dis-le nom de tes sept victimes et dis ce que tu leur as fait ! »

**Elle s'écarta quand il se mit à déballer ses méfaits sans pouvoir s'arrêter.**

« Brittany onze ans. Steven neuf ans. Shana sept ans. Camélia dix ans. Michael douze ans. Jordan dix ans. Amélia neuf ans. Je les ai observés et suivis après l'école. Je les ai enlevé et je les ai emmené dans ma cabane pour les avoir rien que pour moi. Je les ai violé et je les ai tué quand j'en ai eu finit d'eux. Shana était ma petite préférée, avec ses petites couettes blondes et ses yeux bleus qui me suppliaient d'arrêter mais je riais et je continuais de la toucher et… »

**Dans un gargouillis frénétique, il cessa de parler et regarda la lame qui venait de transpercer sa poitrine. Il croisa le regard marron d'un adolescent en colère. Un adolescent qui venait de le poignarder sans remord dans les yeux. Le rire de Kevin rendit Tyler fou, et l'adrénaline prit possession de ses gestes. Il retira le poignard d'un coup sec et, malgré le sang qui s'écoulait et avait giclé sur lui, Tyler lui transperça le cœur, mettant fin à sa misérable existence. Il regarda la vie le quitter et, bien qu'il fut prit d'un léger malaise pour avoir tué une ordure de sang froid, Tyler ne baissa pas les yeux. Ses nuits allaient se peindre de cauchemar en repensant aux noms des jeunes victimes de ce salopard, mais elles étaient vengées, ou du moins elles le seraient totalement lorsque Klaus sacrifiera ce monstre. L'adrénaline retomba doucement et, Tyler releva la tête vers Klaus et le regarda fixement. Le poignard tomba par terre, quand les pupilles de Tyler devinrent momentanément jaunes, signe que le gène s'était libéré. **

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda Klaus.

« Je… j'en sais rien. » répondit Tyler. « Je ne savais pas que j'avais une telle colère en moi. »

« Tu apprendras à la maîtriser. » lui promit Klaus. « Finn, montre à notre ami où se changer. Il est couvert de sang. »

**Tyler regarda Klaus et ce dernier pu y lire du désespoir.**

« J'ai peur ! » avoua le jeune ado.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. » dit Klaus d'une voix ferme. « Aucun de nous ne le fera. »

**Finn se rapprocha et prit Tyler par le bras pour l'emmener hors de la cave. Matt les accompagna. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber son meilleur ami dans un moment pareil. Elena eut soudain la nausée et à son tour, quitta la cave avec Caroline. **

« Chère sœur, je te laisse t'occuper de ce connard avec Sage et Abby. » dit Klaus. « Dès qu'il sera en transition, vous avez carte blanche pour le faire souffrir mais ne le tuez pas. »

« La torture est une de mes spécialités. » minauda Rebekah.

**Klaus passa devant sa sœur et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il quitta la cave à son tour avec Elijah. Ils trouvèrent Caroline et Elena dans le salon, assise – ou plutôt recroquevillées – sur les canapés.**

« Je savais que vous n'auriez pas dû y assister. » soupira Elijah.

« Oh ce n'est pas voir Tyler étriper ce type qui nous met dans cet état, mais ce que ce salopard a fait à ces enfants. » dit Caroline. « Comment vous faites pour ne pas être atteint par… par cette monstruosité ? »

« On contrôle nos émotions, Trésor. » dit Klaus. « Toucher à un enfant est quelque chose qu'aucun de nous ne tolère, et on ne se gêne pas pour punir les ordures dans le genre de cet individu enchaîné dans ma cave. »

**Elijah observait Elena, qui ne disait rien, perdue dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha et la souleva dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne proteste. Il leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse à son frère qui souriait devant ce tableau. Caroline se pencha vers Klaus et lui donna une tape sur la cuisse.**

« Mais arrête ! » le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Mais ça suffit oui. » gronda-t-il en attrapant sa main alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner une nouvelle tape sur la cuisse.

**Il la tira du canapé, l'obligeant à se mettre debout et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.**

« Je rêve ou tu viens de frapper un vampire âgé de mille ans ? » arqua-t-il, un sourire amusé au visage.

« Tu pourrais avoir deux mille ans je ferai pareil. » répliqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. « Sérieusement, laisse ton frère tranquille. Continue de l'embêter de cette façon et je ne t'accueillerai plus dans ma chambre qu'en portant les robes de chambre de ma grand-mère. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » s'offusqua Klaus.

« Tu me connais mal. » sourit-elle.

…

**Tyler avait presque ordonné à Finn de brûler les vêtements qu'il portait, souillé par le sang de l'ordure qu'il avait poignardé cinq minutes plus tôt. L'eau chaude coulait à flot sur son corps et, frottant sa peau avec force, il ne pu s'empêcher de réciter les prénoms de Brittany, Steven, Shana, Camélia, Michael, Jordan, Amélia… Ces noms tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Comment quelqu'un pouvait faire subir de tels sévices à des enfants ? Il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur des familles en apprenant la mort de leurs enfants. Aucun parent ne pouvait se remettre d'une telle douleur. Il espérait qu'apprendre la mort du bourreau de leurs enfants les apaiseraient… Dix minutes plus tard, Tyler coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche, s'enroulant dans une serviette et alla se placer devant le miroir. De la buée en recouvrait la surface. D'un geste de la main, il effaça la buée et se regarda dans le miroir. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que sa joue était redevenue tout à fait normal. Plus de trace de bleu, ni de sang. Plus aucune trace du coup qu'il avait reçu de son père. La guérison s'était enclenchée. Secouant la tête, il se sécha et mit des vêtements de rechange emprunté à Kol. En sortant de la salle de bain de Finn, il s'avança vers son meilleur ami, qui se leva d'un sofa.**

« Je… j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami là je… je n'arrive pas à oublier leurs noms. » dit Tyler d'une voix brisée.

**Matt comprit qu'il parlait des noms des enfants, victime de la raclure qui gisait dans la cave. Voyant que son ami était sur le point de s'effondrer, Matt l'attira à lui et les deux amis se serrèrent dans les bras. Tyler s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Finn observait les deux amis, espérant que le jeune loup-garou à en devenir réussisse à oublier les noms de ces enfants, même si lui-même ne le pourrait pas.**

**Dans une autre chambre, Elijah s'était assis sur le lit et, Elena dans ses bras, attendit que celle-ci ne se remette de ses émotions. Il la savait perturbée par cet homme, Kevin, et les aveux qu'il avait fait sur ses victimes. Des enfants. Etant vampire depuis plus de dix siècles, Elijah et sa famille avaient oui, commis des crimes, tués des gens, mais jamais ils n'avaient pu s'en prendre à des enfants innocents. Jamais ils **_**n'auraient**_** pu recourir à une telle atrocité. Quand quelqu'un maltraitait un enfant, il était puni d'une seule manière. Elijah fut tiré de ses pensées par Elena, qui lui embrassa la joue.**

« Tu étais où ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. » répondit-il en la regardant. « Et si on sortait demain ? Rien que toi et moi. »

« Notre premier rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument ! » sourit-il.

**Elle répondit d'un baiser.**

**Les heures passèrent. Dans la cave, Kevin se réveilla en sursaut par terre. Il n'était plus enchaîné au sol mais allongé par terre. Il se redressa et, levant la tête, croisant le regard bleu et froid de Rebekah, qui arborait un sourire sadique comme elle en avait le secret.**

**Finn déposa Tyler et Matt. Tyler avait l'air d'être sur le point de tomber raide mort, alors Matt l'aida à entrer dans la maison et l'allongea sur le canapé. **

« Reposes-toi ! » lui dit Matt.

**Il alla chercher une couverture dans sa chambre, la déposa sur son meilleur ami pour le recouvrir entièrement. Il plongea le salon dans le noir et ressortit de la maison pour aller récupérer les affaires de son ami dans la voiture de celui-ci. Il les posa dans un coin du salon, et alla dans la cuisine faire ses devoirs, attendant le retour de sa sœur et le réveil de Tyler.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Kol avait emmené Bonnie au Grill pour qu'elle puisse recouvrer son calme et sa sainteté d'esprit après avoir vu les pensées de l'humain désormais en transition pour devenir un vampire. Assise à une table, elle regarda Kol s'éloigner jusqu'au bar pour leur prendre à boire, quand un picotement de magie s'éleva dans l'air. Ce n'était pas comme avec Kol, ou avec un de ses amis. Là, la décharge était froide, glaciale. Pleine de mauvaise intention. Ces signaux d'alarmes qu'elle recevait émanaient pour la plupart du temps de son instinct, et en cet instant il lui état transmit par une de ses ancêtres. Avec précaution, elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui s'était invitée et assise toute seule à sa table.**

« Bonjour Bonnie ! » la salua cette personne. « Il faut que nous ayons une discussion. »

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et un petit cliffhanger pour vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !

Bisous !

Aurélie !


	33. Décision définitive

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices,**

Voici le chapitre du dimanche :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Bonjour Bonnie ! » la salua cette personne. « Il faut que nous ayons une discussion. »_

…

**Bonne se colla au dossier de la chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Logan Fell se tenait en face d'elle. Il était habillé sobrement et avec classe mais son air et son sourire arrogant n'inaugurait rien de bon. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et il lui faudrait mesurer chaque portée des mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche et ne rien laisser transparaitre qui pourrait la trahir. Elle ne chercha pas à se tourner vers Kol pour chercher de l'aide. Il interviendrait au moment opportun et avec son tact habituel.**

« Mr Fell, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Bonnie.

**Logan ne répondit pas et posa un objet sur la table. Il la poussa vers Bonnie et leva la main pour laisser cet objet apparaître. La sorcière reconnut la boussole mais feignit l'indifférence.**

« J'ai déjà une montre. » dit-elle en relevant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une montre ordinaire. » dit Logan. « Ton ancêtre, Emily Bennett l'a créée pour nous dans le but de capturer des êtres malfaisants. »

**Devant le manque de réaction de Bonnie, il continua.**

« Des vampires, pour être précis. »

« Des vampires du genre _Dracula_ ou _Buffy _? » demanda Bonnie.

« Tu prends ça à la légère bien sûr, mais quand je t'aurai fourni des preuves, tu m'écouteras plus sérieusement. » dit Logan. « Il s'agit d'une boussole activée par magie, et si Emily avait des pouvoirs, tu dois en avoir toi aussi, alors tu vas nous aider comme elle l'a fait. »

« Voyez-vous ça ! » s'amusa Bonnie.

**Deux verres de thés glacés furent déposés au milieu de la table, et Kol se laissa choir sur une chaise à côté de Bonnie. Il prit place comme un parfait pacha, les jambes écartées et un bras autour de Bonnie.**

« Excusez-moi, je dérange ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Pas du tout mon chéri, tu arrives à point nommé. » répondit Bonnie. « Kol, tu te souviens de Logan Fell ? »

« Ouais, il me semble l'avoir vu au bal. » dit Kol, d'un ton détaché. « Ravi de vous revoir Logan. »

« Monsieur Mikaelson ! » salua Logan.

« Pas de Monsieur entre nous je vous en prie, vous me vieillissez alors que je suis le plus jeune de la famille. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans. » dit Kol. « Appelez-moi Kol ! »

**Bonnie se retint de rire devant l'aisance avec laquelle se comportait Kol. Lui qui était le moins « **_**sérieux »**_** des Originels, il savait se montrer stoïque et intrépide en même temps dans ce genre de situation.**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » demanda le vampire.

« Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ? » tenta Logan.

« J'étais à au moins dix mètres de vous. Comment pourrais-je savoir de quoi vous parliez ? » feignit Kol. « Vous n'êtes pas en train de draguer ma copine, quand même ? Vous avez l'âge de mon frère le plus âgé et Bonnie est encore mineure. »

« Non, je ne la draguais pas. » démentit Logan.

« Pourquoi vous immiscez-vous dans notre rendez-vous alors, _Logan _? » voulut savoir Kol, qui connaissait parfaitement la réponse mais ça l'amusait de feindre l'indifférence. « Vous êtes à la botte des Grayson pour qu'Elena et Jeremy reviennent à la raison ? »

« Vous faites bien de parler de ça. » souleva Logan, qui prit aussitôt son air arrogant de journaliste. « Avant l'arrivée de votre famille tout se passait à merveille dans nos familles, et depuis que vous êtes là il se passe des choses étranges, deux adolescents décident de quitter le nid familial… »

« Tiens, c'est notre faute quel malheur ! » s'épouvanta Kol.

**Bonnie dû masquer sa bouche de sa main pour cacher un fou rire qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle. Kol jouait la comédie à la perfection, et même si Logan s'en doutait rien ne pourrait ébranler le vampire.**

« Ne jouez pas les innocents ! » dit Logan, qui commençait visiblement à perdre patience.

« Je ne joue pas la comédie. » dit Kol. « On n'a forcé personne à faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne force certainement pas ma Bonnie à sortir avec moi. Et vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous vouliez à ma copine, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez régler ce problème avec Sheila Bennett ? »

« Il pense que j'ai des sortes de pouvoirs. » s'esclaffa Bonnie.

« Comme dans _Ma Sorcière Bien-Aimée _? » arqua Kol.

**Bonnie éclata de rire. Intérieurement, Kol jubilait. Il adorait mener en bateau ce gros benêt du Conseil des Fondateurs. Kol se tourna vers Bonnie qui avait du mal à reprendre son sérieux.**

« Je croyais que ton seul pouvoir était de me faire perdre totalement les pédales. » dit-il.

**Elle leva la tête sans se défaire de son sourire et, pour poursuivre le jeu qu'avait entamé Logan Fell, Kol baissa la tête et embrassa Bonnie d'un baiser appuyé. Quand il tourna la tête, un sourire se dessina sur son visage en découvrant la personne pour qui il faisait durer le face-à-face.**

« Cette conversation est terminée je crois. » dit Kol.

« En effet elle l'est ! » appuya Jenna, en se positionnant à son côté, debout les bras croisées. **Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Logan Fell serait mort sur le champ. **« Je viens de crever tes pneus neufs. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Logan, avant de crier. « ENCORE ? »

« Kol, Bonnie, vous devriez partir je gère ce connard. » leur dit Jenna, sans quitter Logan des yeux.

**Le couple ne se fit pas prier. En se levant, Bonnie cogna sa hanche **_**accidentellement**_** contre la table et, avec sa magie, renversa un verre de thé qui était le plus proche de Logan, qui se reçut la substance glacée sur le pantalon. Kol éclata de rire et tira Bonnie à l'extérieur du Grill. A l'intérieur, Jenna se pencha main à plat sur la table tandis que Logan essayait d'essuyer son pantalon avec des serviettes en papiers prises sur la table. **

« Tu vas transmettre à ma chère sœur et tes petits copains de ton Conseil minable, qu'ils foutent la paix à ces gosses sinon je monte plus haut que le Shérif et je vous fais descendre un part un, en commençant par te mettre en pièce. » menaça Jenna d'une voix basse mais emplit de colère. « Je n'ai pas peur de toi, et encore moins du Maire qui passe son temps à passer sa colère sur Tyler, alors si je vous vois rôder à nouveau auprès de Bonnie, Caroline ou bien Jeremy, je te fais la peau. Membre du Conseil ou pas, j'aurai ta peau. »

**Elle se redressa, prit le seconde verre de thé glacé sur la table et le versa sur la tête de Logan avant de le laisser s'écraser par terre. Jenna marcha sur les bouts de verres avec ses bottes et, passant devant Vicky lui dit :**

« La facture est à son nom ! »

« Avec grand plaisir ! » sourit Vicky.

**Elle s'avança jusqu'à Logan et arracha un papier de son carnet. Un reçu de cent dollar pour les dégâts et la gêne occasionné par sa faute. Ne voulant pas créer un nouveau scandale, Logan se leva et tira un billet de cent dollar de son portefeuille avant de signer le reçu. Avant de partir, Logan regarda Vicky et lui dit :**

« Tu devrais dire à ton frère de faire attention à ses fréquentations. »

« Allez-vous faire foutre ! » répondit Vicky. « Maintenant dégagez qu'on puisse nettoyer votre merdier. »

**Elle tourna les talons et alla derrière le comptoir. Quand elle retourna à la place qu'avaient occupés Logan, Bonnie et Kol avec un bac, un chiffon, un balai et une pelle, Logan était partit. Fière de sa répartie – et surtout d'avoir prit la défense de son frère et par la même occasion de son petit-ami, Vicky se mit au travail et nettoyer d'abord les bouts de verres.**

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Quand Kol gara sa Camaro devant chez Bonnie, il coupa le moteur et d'un seul coup, ils éclatèrent d'un rire sonore qui emplit l'habitacle. Ils mirent du temps à se calmer, mais ils y parvinrent.**

« Jenna est vraiment super. » dit Kol. « Quand je vais raconter ça à mes frères et à Elena… »

**Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il fut repris d'un énorme fou rire. Bonnie défit sa ceinture et se pencha sur Kol pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il cessa de rire pour tourner la tête vers Bonnie.**

« A ce soir dans nos rêves peut-être ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Prends ton temps pour découvrir le pourquoi du comment. » dit-il en embrassant son nez.

**Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et descendit de la voiture. Ils avaient peut-être cessés de rire mais dans leurs yeux brillaient encore la scène jouée par Jenna au Mystic Grill. Dès qu'elle fut à l'abri à l'intérieur de sa maison, Kol démarra et rentra chez lui. Bonnie monta dans sa chambre prendre une douche et se brosser les dents avant de redescendre avec le grimoire d'Esther entre les mains. Elle ouvrit le grimoire à la page contenant le sort du rituel. Assise sur le canapé du salon, elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur la feuille jaunit par le temps, quand un flux d'énergie se propagea à travers son corps et l'endormit. Sa tête bascula en arrière et comme aimantée par la magie qui émana du grimoire, ses doigts restèrent collés à la page.**

_**Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et devant elle s'étendit le plus immense des océans qu'elle ait vu de sa vie. Elle su qu'Esther l'avait appelé.**_

_« Je suis ravie de te revoir Bonnie. »_

_**Elle se retourna et fit face à la sorcière originelle. Ses longs cheveux châtains étalés autour d'elle firent ressortir ses magnifiques yeux.**_

_« Bonjour Esther ! »_

_« Alors, comment ça se passe avec mes enfants ? » demanda Esther._

_« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. » s'amusa Bonnie._

_« Oui tu n'as pas tort. » sourit Esther. « Je vais avoir de longues conversations avec eux à mon retour. »_

_« Je n'en doute pas. » dit Bonnie. « Alors, que me vaut cet appel ? »_

_« Je voulais te donner mes dernières directives jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre dans le monde réel. » dit Esther._

_« Vous voulez dire que vous n'allez plus me convoquer ? » demanda Bonnie._

_« Pas si je veux revenir auprès de mes enfants. » répondit Esther. « T'appeler à moi me prends de l'énergie. »_

_**Bonnie comprit et acquiesça.**_

_« Tu apprends vite, Bonnie Bennett. » dit Esther. « Tes connaissances et tes pouvoirs s'étendent au-delà de l'entendement. Le collier t'aide à comprendre l'ancien langage, il te guide, t'apprend ce que tu dois apprendre. C'est grâce à lui que tu as compris que la clé pour transformer le jeune Lockwood en hybride est le sang d'Elena. »_

_« Alors j'avais raison ! » dit Bonnie._

_« Oui ! » acquiesça Esther. « Il devra boire le sang de Klaus, mourir et revenir en transition afin de boire le sang d'Elena pour achever sa transformation. »_

_« Et qu'en est-il d'Elena ? » demanda Bonnie. « Y a-t-il un moyen de la ramener en vie en tant qu'humaine après le rituel ? »_

_**Esther soupira. **_

_« La nature a besoin de trouver un équilibre, Bonnie, il en a toujours été ainsi. » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai perturbé cet équilibre en transformant mes enfants en vampire, mais je la restaurerais à mon retour. En ce qui concerne Elena, c'est une vie pour une vie. »_

_**Bonnie comprit aussitôt ce que voulait dire la sorcière en face d'elle.**_

_« Je vois que tu as compris. » sourit Esther._

_« Si je veux ramener Elena à la vie en tant qu'humaine, je dois prendre la vie d'un autre être humain. » combla Bonnie._

_« D'un membre de sa famille. » précisa Esther._

_« Elle n'acceptera jamais. » dit Bonnie. « Même si elle déteste ses parents à l'heure qu'il est. »_

_« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour la ramener à la vie, et pour que mon Elijah ne souffre pas de sa mort. » dit Esther._

_« Il faut qu'elle devienne un vampire. » comprit Bonnie._

_« Attention Bonnie, le sang d'Elena doit être pur pour la transformation des hybrides. S'il est altérer par la magie cela ne servira à rien. » lui rappela Esther._

_« J'ai bien compris. » acquiesça Bonnie. « Euh, quand vous dites que vous restaurerez la balance de la nature à votre retour, que comptez-vous faire ? Défaire le sort ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre leur immortalité à mes enfants. » dit Esther. « J'ai passé un accord avec les sorcières depuis que je suis de l'Autre-Côté, et je m'y tiendrais. »_

_« Comment ? » voulut savoir Bonnie._

_**Esther ne répondit pas.**_

_« Vous me cachez quelque chose. » dit Bonnie._

_**Esther s'approcha de Bonnie et prit son visage entre ses mains, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.**_

_« Tu dois te concentrer sur le rituel, et sur rien d'autre. » dit-elle. « Et sache que les grimoires de tes ancêtres contiennent les réponses à tes questions. »_

_« De qu… » _

_« Prends soin de mes enfants Bonnie. » la coupa Esther. « Dis à tes amis que je ne pouvais espérer de meilleures personnes pour mes enfants adorés. __**[Elle sourit]**__ Tu es parfaite pour Kol, tu le rends plus mature. »_

_« Esther, ne me dites pas au revoir. » la supplia Bonnie._

_« A bientôt, Bonnie ! » dit Esther. « Dis à mes enfants que je les aime. »_

_**Et comme au jour de leur première rencontre, elle embrassa Bonnie sur le front…**_

**Bonnie ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, tombant presque du canapé si elle ne s'était pas retenu au dossier du fauteuil. Une larme roula sur sa joue. D'une certaine manière, Esther lui avait fait ses adieux. Dieu seul sait quand elle pourra revenir parmi les vivants. Des années pouvaient s'écouler pour que ce jour arrive. Effaçant ses larmes, elle referma le grimoire et prit son téléphone, composant le numéro d'une personne a qui elle devait tout dire.**

« C'est moi. J'ai des choses à te dire. Ta mère m'a convoqué et j'ai peur qu'on ait un gros problème. »

…

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Klaus décrocha son téléphone alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre dans la cave voir ses prisonniers pour le rituel. Les mots qu'il entendit le mirent en alerte.**

« J'arrive tout de suite ! » répondit-il.

**Il savait que Kevin était entre les mains doucereuses et vengeresses de Rebekah, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer le pédophile en transition, et sous la surveillance de Sage et Sheila, alors il fit marche arrière et quitta le Manoir. Il monta dans son SUV. **

…

**Etant seule chez elle, Bonnie faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Elle aurait dû appeler Kol mais son instinct lui avait soufflé d'appeler un autre membre de la famille. Les paroles d'Esther l'avaient perturbée, et Klaus était la personne qui s'était peinte dans son esprit pour partager en premier sa conversation avec la sorcière originelle. L'attente semblait être interminable. Elle regardait sa montre toutes les trente secondes, quand enfin, un **_**toc toc **_**à sa porte la fit souffler de soulagement. Elle alla ouvrir.**

« Tu as déjà été invité ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! » répondit Klaus.

« Je t'en prie ! » dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

**Elle referma la porte derrière lui mais la voix dans sa tête lui souffla que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tirant le rideau à côté de la porte, elle accrocha une voiture de luxe. Une Mercedes grise qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle referma le rideau et se tourna vers Klaus.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » fit-elle.

« Oui je l'ai vu aussi. » dit-il. « Tu veux que j'intervienne ? »

**Bonnie réfléchit une petite minute. Elle se souvint de ce qu'Esther lui avait dit à propos du collier, et une idée germa aussitôt dans sa tête.**

« Tu sais combien sont-ils dans la voiture ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Deux. » répondit Klaus. « Grayson Gilbert et sa femme. »

« Ils doivent penser qu'Elena va venir chez moi à un moment ou à un autre. » dit Bonnie. « J'ai une idée, mais j'ai besoin de te canaliser. »

**Klaus lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit aussitôt et referma son poing autour de sa main. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit l'énergie du collier se diffuser dans son corps et les mots déferlèrent de sa bouche. Klaus sentit un léger picotement dans sa propre énergie mais ne rompit pas la chaîne. Il avait côtoyé suffisamment de sorcières Bennett pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Bonnie. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux soudainement, satisfaite d'elle-même.**

« Ils sont endormis. » dit-elle. « Et j'ai brouillé leur fréquence, au cas où ils espionneraient notre conversation. »

« Quand ta grand-mère va savoir ça… » grimaça Klaus. **Il connaissait Sheila depuis de nombreuses années pour connaitre le caractère trempé de la grand-mère de Bonnie. **« Ils l'auront cherchés. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Tu avais l'air paniqué au téléphone. »

**Bonnie se prit la tête entre les mains et lui raconta son entrevue avec Esther dans les moindres détails. A la fin du récit, Klaus fit les cent pas dans le salon.**

« Elena doit rester humaine si je veux transformer Tyler en hybride ? » répéta Klaus.

« Oui, ou du moins son sang doit l'être. » dit Bonnie. « Mais elle n'acceptera jamais qu'un membre de sa famille meurt pour qu'elle puisse vivre, même si elle déteste ses parents. »

« Ses parents adoptifs. Ça ne marchera pas ils ne partagent pas le même sang. » dit Klaus.

« Et on n'a pas le temps de rechercher ses parents biologiques. Enfin si, je pourrai me servir de la magie mais j'ignore combien de temps ça prendra et combien d'énergie cela me coûtera. » expliqua Bonnie. « La pleine lune est dans quelques jours et je suis prête à faire le rituel alors, si Elena accepte de devenir un vampire, il va falloir trouver une solution pour son sang. »

« J'ai mon idée pour ça. » dit Klaus. « Qu'est-ce que ma mère t'a dit d'autres ? »

« Rien de plus. » dit Bonnie. « Elle a refusé de me dire comment elle restaurera l'équilibre qu'elle a perturbé en vous transformant, sans pour autant m'infirmer qu'elle vous fera redevenir humain. C'est en train de me rendre dingue. J'ai la sensation qu'elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore, et qui va nous tomber dessus comme un vrai cataclysme. »

**Elle se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains. Sachant que les émotions d'une sorcière pouvait influencés leurs pouvoirs, Klaus se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.**

« Calmes-toi, tout va bien se passer. » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Nous avons toujours su surmonter les difficultés, _ensemble, _et ça ne changera pas. »

« Ta mère m'a avoué qu'elle trouvait Caroline parfaite pour toi. » dit Bonnie, dont les battements de cœur étaient revenus à la normale. **Klaus rit tout bas. **« En fait, elle nous trouve parfait pour vous tous, surtout moi pour Kol. »

« Ouais, tu le fais grandir… un peu ! » approuva-t-il.

**Bonnie se sentit mieux. Elle s'écarta de Klaus et écrasa une larme sur sa joue. **

« Ecoutes, je vais rentrer raconter tout ce que tu viens de m'apprendre, et dire à Sheila et Abby de rentrer. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec les Gilbert qui t'espionnent. » dit Klaus.

« Oh mais je leur réserve une petite surprise. » dit Bonnie, qui retrouva son sang-froid.

**Elle reprit la main de Klaus dans la sienne et défit l'enchantement qu'elle avait lancé sur les Gilbert. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle regarda Klaus et lui dit :**

« Merci d'être venu ! »

« Mais je t'en prie ! » dit Klaus, visiblement amusé.

**Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et, au lieu de retourner à l'intérieur, descendit les marches du perron et se dirigea droit vers la Mercedes de Grayson Gilbert. Elle toqua à la vitre, qui se baissa aussitôt et laissa apparaître les parents adoptifs de sa meilleure amie.**

« Vous perdez votre temps, Elena ne viendra pas chez moi ce soir, alors dégagez ou je porte plainte pour harcèlement. » claqua Bonnie.

« S'il te plaît… » fit Miranda, mais Bonnie la coupa.

« Non, je ne vous aiderai pas. Allez-vous en ou vous règlerez ça avec ma grand-mère. »

**Elle tourna les talons et croisa le regard de Klaus, qui faisait un effort visible pour ne pas rire. Il disparu dans son SUV, et Bonnie dans sa maison. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle retourna à la porte et ravie de constater que les Gilbert étaient partis, monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs.**

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Lorsque Klaus fut de retour chez lui, il cria le plus fort possible :**

« Réunion de famille ! »

**Il alla dans le salon et se servit un verre de Scotch. Un à un, ses frères et sœurs, Elena, Sage, Abby et Sheila le rejoignirent.**

« Que se passe-t-il, Nikaus ? » demanda Elijah.

**Il se tourna vers eux.**

« Avant de commencer, Sheila, Abby, je pense que vous devriez rentrer. » suggéra-t-il. « Les Gilbert surveillent Bonnie. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Kol. « T'étais avec Bonnie ? Avec ma Bonnie ? »

« Calmes-toi, p'tit frère. C'est elle qui m'a appelé. » le rassura Klaus. « Mère l'a convoqué et lui a appris des choses importantes et inquiétantes à la fois. »

**Bennett mère et fille prirent congé et quittèrent le Manoir.**

« Que voulait notre Mère ? » demanda Finn.

« L'instinct de Bonnie a vu juste, le sang d'Elena est la clé pour transformer des loups-garous en hybride. » répondit Klaus. « Mais son sang doit être pur, non altéré par la magie. »

« Elle doit donc rester humaine. » dit Rebekah.

**Klaus vida son verre d'une traite avant de le reposer.**

« Malheureusement, pour qu'Elena revienne à la vie après le rituel, si elle désire rester humaine une vie doit être sacrifié pour qu'elle reste humaine. » exposa Klaus.

« Bien sûr ! » soupira Elijah. « La nature et son équilibre. »

« Exactement ! » acquiesça Klaus.

« Quel est le problème ? » demanda Rebekah. « On n'a qu'à trouver un salopard comme Kevin… »

« Impossible ! » la coupa Kol. « Un sort d'une telle ampleur doit être le plus précis possible. Si Bonnie doit lier l'énergie vital d'une personne à Elena pour la faire revenir à la vie en tant qu'humaine, cette personne doit être un membre de sa famille, et dans le cas d'Elena c'est plus compliqué car elle a été adoptée, et nous ignorons qui sont ses parents biologiques. »

« Je crois que je vais vomir. » marmonna Elena, en s'asseyant sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva.

**Sage s'éclipsa et revint près d'Elena avec une bouteille d'eau, et la fit boire de petite gorgée pour faire passer son envie de vomir. **

« Bonnie peut les retrouver, mais elle ignore l'énergie que cela lui prendra. » dit Klaus.

« Non ! » dit Elena. « Je ne sais pas qui ils sont et peu importe qui ils sont, je ne sacrifierais pas la vie d'une autre personne pour redevenir humaine. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Elijah, qui s'asseya à côté d'elle. « C'est une décision très importante. »

« Je sais, et en refusant de revenir en tant qu'humaine je sacrifie bien plus, mais j'ai donné ma parole à Klaus. » répondit Elena.

« Je peux attendre un mois supplémentaire, Elena. » lui assura Klaus.

« Pas avec le Conseil qui nous surveille. » réfuta Elena.** Elle se leva et releva la tête. Sa décision était prise. **« Le rituel se fera à la prochaine pleine lune, et je deviendrai un vampire. C'est ma décision. Je ne ferai pas marche arrière. »

**Elijah entoura un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre lui. **

« Très bien ! » acquiesça Klaus. « Parlons de ce qui tracasse Bonnie. »

**Klaus relata les faits.**

« Comment s'y prendrait-elle ? » s'étonna Rebekah. « Kol, Finn, vous avez été sorcier vous aussi. Vous n'auriez pas une idée.

« Non ! » dit Kol.

« Mère a dû passer un accord pour nous transformer et perturber l'équilibre de la nature. » expliqua Finn. « Qui sait quel accord elle a pu passer depuis l'au-delà pour restaurer cet équilibre. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on y fera face ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait. » dit Klaus.

« Je suis d'accord ! » acquiesça Elijah.

« Autre chose ? » demanda Finn.

« Rien de plus. » répondit Klaus.

**La réunion de famille fut dissoute. Elena et Elijah furent seuls dans le salon.**

« Tu me déposes au Grill ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je vais avoir besoin de parler à mes copines, et de prendre un peu l'air. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » répondit-il en l'embrassant avec tendresse. « Demain, ce sera rien que toi et moi. »

« Je suis impatiente. » avoua-t-elle.

**Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un baiser. Une fois dans la voiture, elle envoya un message groupé à Bonnie et Caroline, leur donnant rendez-vous au Mystic Grill, et obtint une réponse immédiatement. En entrant dans le restaurant, elle tomba sur un ancien élève du lycée qui travaillait au Grill. Elle lui commanda un thé glacé et alla s'asseoir à une table. En attendant sa commande, elle repensa à la conversation qui avait eu lieu au Manoir quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait – sans l'ombre d'une hésitation – refusé de rechercher ses parents biologiques pour pouvoir redevenir humaine. Jamais elle n'aurait pu vivre en sachant qu'elle était restée humaine en sacrifiant un de ses parents. Peu importe leur identité. Elle deviendrait un vampire, et resterait auprès d'Elijah éternellement. Oui, elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant, mais elle aurait Elijah. Le serveur lui apporta son verre de thé et s'en alla sans même un regard. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et porta le verre à ses lèvres.**

_« Elena non ! »_

**Elle avala une gorgée en sursautant à la voix de Vicky. Celle-ci se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'Elena, et avait l'air terrifiée.**

« Ne me dis pas que tu as avalé cette gorgée. » la supplia Vicky.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » s'étonna Elena, en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche du doigt. « T'es sûre que ça va ? »

**Vicky fixa le visage d'Elena et fut prise de terreur au moment même où Bonnie et Caroline entrèrent dans le Grill en riant.**

« Elena, ton nez ! » dit Vicky en la pointant du doigt.

**Elena porta un doigt à son nez et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle saignait du nez. Soudain, ses poumons se contractèrent et elle manqua d'air. Son corps tout entier trembla. Ses jambes devinrent du coton et elle s'écroula par terre, sous les cris de Bonnie et Caroline, qui se précipitèrent sur leur amie. Vicky avait reprit ses esprits et était déjà en train d'appeler les urgences. Elena était prise de violente crise de convulsion, et du sang continuait à couler de son nez…**

* * *

Je ne suis absolument pas responsable de ce que j'écris. Mes doigts tapent ce que mon cerveau dicte, je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus mouahahaahh

Va falloir patienter une longue semaine pour avoir la suite *-*

A très vite !

Aurélie !


	34. Agitation, 1ère partie

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour mes lectrices,**

Nous sommes dimanche, et voici le chapitre de la semaine. Bonne lecture !

Information importante en fin de chapitre !

* * *

_**Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt !**_

_**Pont Wickery !**_

_« Vous voulez que j'empoisonne Elena ? »_

_« Rassures-toi ça ne l'a tuera pas, et ce n'est pas du poison. Elle sera seulement transportée à l'hôpital et soignée sans problème. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

_« Je risque la taule si je me fais chopper. »_

_« Contentes-toi de verser ça dans son verre dès qu'elle se montre au Grill, et ensuite quitte la ville, mais fais en sorte que personne ne te voit. »_

_« Je vais essayer. »_

_« Non, tu ne dois pas essayer. Tu dois le faire, c'est important. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça va vous apporter de faire tout ça ? »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Fais-le, c'est tout. »_

_**Il tendit une liasse de billet à son opposant, et disparu dans sa voiture.**_

_**16 septembre 2010 !**_

**Mince, Vicky l'avait vu verser le contenu de la fiole dans le verre d'Elena… mais il avait pu donner son verre à Elena et il avait profité de la panique que Vicky venait de créer en hurlant pour dégager du Grill. Il s'était enfermé dans les vestiaires pour se changer et avait vite rejoint le parking. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de la sortie de la ville. Il allait se cacher quelques temps à Whitmore avant de décider de la suite. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ?**

…

**Les ambulanciers stabilisèrent Elena en un tour de main et la mirent dans l'ambulance. Vicky, sans leur accord, monta dans l'ambulance. L'un des urgentistes voulut l'en empêcher en lui attrapant le bras mais elle attrapa une seringue et plaqua l'ambulancier contre la paroi du véhicule, l'aiguille de la seringue contre le cou et claqua :**

« Virez-moi de cette ambulance et je vous injecte ce qu'il y a là-dedans sans remord. »

**Les mains en l'air en signe de réédition, l'ambulancier acquiesça la tête et referma les portes du véhicule. Le conducteur démarra et n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller au Mystic Falls Memorial pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Durant tout le trajet, Vicky ne quitta pas du regard celui qui s'occupait d'Elena, et elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée sa seringue. Si elle attrapait ce connard de McKittrick, elle lui fera regretter d'avoir voulu tuer Elena. L'ambulance arriva aux urgences. Un médecin et deux infirmières prirent Elena en charge au moment où Elijah entra dans l'hôpital.**

« Vicky, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

« Un des serveurs à versé quelque chose dans le verre d'Elena, et je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de boire. » répondit Vicky. « Plus étrange encore, les ambulanciers ont voulut m'empêcher de monter avec Elena. »

« Je vais tirer ça au clair. » dit Elijah. « Restes ici, les autres vont arriver. »

« Attendez, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe. » dit Vicky.

« Bientôt, je te le promets. » dit Elijah, en lui touchant la joue. « Appelles le Shérif Forbes, et dis-lui de te retrouver ici en lui expliquant que quelqu'un a tenté de tuer Elena. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elijah prit la direction où les médecins avaient emmenés Elena, et les trouva dans une chambre en train de lui mettre une perfusion. Une autre infirmière avait sortit un fauteuil roulant. Ils semblaient être impatient d'accomplir leur tâche.**

« Ce ne sera pas utile. » dit Elijah, en restant calme.

**Il entra dans la chambre et fit le tour du lit. Le médecin et l'infirmière semblait assez nerveux.**

« Que lui administrez-vous ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Des… des antibiotiques nous… nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'elle a. » bafouilla le médecin.

« Sortez ! » ordonna Elijah, sans hausser le ton. « Tout de suite ! »

**Sa requête n'attendait qu'une seule réponse, et le personnel médical sortit de la chambre, mal à l'aise. Elijah se promit d'y remédier en découvrant pourquoi une infirmière avait préparé un fauteuil roulant. Il enleva la perfusion du bras de la jeune fille inconsciente et alla sur le seuil de la chambre et intercepta un autre médecin, qu'il hypnotisa.**

« Examinez-la s'il vous plaît ! »

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle. » acquiesça-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

**Pendant cinq minutes environs, Elijah resta près de la porte et attendit, dos à la chambre pour scruter les allers et venues du personnel médical. S'il y avait anguille sous roche, alors il découvrirait l'investigateur du complot ayant visé à attenter à la vie de sa compagne.**

_« Monsieur ? » l'appela le médecin._

**Elijah se retourna.**

« Je vous écoute. »

« Le pouls est revenu à la normale, et son nez a cessé de saigner. » expliqua le docteur. « Je lui ai administré une solution qui fera disparaitre ce qu'elle a avalé mais j'en découvrirai le contenu grâce aux analyses que je vais faire passer en priorité. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda le vampire.

« Une heure maximum. » répondit le médecin. « Je lui ai aussi administré un sédatif pour qu'elle dorme. »

« Est-elle sortit d'affaire ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je pense, mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas quitter son chevet. » conseilla le médecin.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je reste auprès d'elle. » dit Elijah.

**Le médecin quitta la chambre, et Elijah ferma la porte pour ensuite aller s'asseoir au chevet d'Elena. Elle dormait profondément et ne semblait pas souffrir. Avec précaution, Elijah posa ses doigts sur son visage et entra dans sa tête pour voir ce qui s'était passé, et ainsi voir le visage de l'empoisonneur.**

**Aux urgences, Vicki venait de raccrocher avec le Shérif Forbes quand Caroline, Bonnie, Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Jeremy, Jenna, Sheila, Abby et Anna firent leur apparition.**

« Comment va Elena ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Je ne sais pas, mais Elijah est allé voir ce qui se passe. » répondit Vicky.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda Jenna.

« Il s'appelle Ben McKittrick. » dit Vicky. « Il est arrivé au Grill y a une semaine… »

« Je le connais. » dit Jeremy. « Il a finit le lycée l'an dernier et avait obtenu une bourse de sport. »

« Je l'ai vu jeté quelque chose à la poubelle, une sorte de fiole, non, un tube à essai dont on se sert en chimie. » dit Vicky, en sortant le tube de sa poche qu'elle avait enroulé dans une serviette. « J'ai à peine prit le tube qu'Elena était en train de boire le verre. J'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. »

« Bonnie ! » dit Klaus.

**La sorcière s'empara du tube, sans que Vicky ne proteste et sortit de l'hôpital avec Rebekah. **

« Euh, il y a autre chose que j'ai dit à votre frère. » dit Vicky. « Les ambulanciers n'ont pas voulut que je monte dans l'ambulance. »

« Et pourtant te voilà ! » dit Klaus.

« Euh, j'ai menacé l'un d'eux avec une seringue rempli de chlorure de potassium. » dit Vicky, tassant ses épaules de honte et sortant la seringue de sa poche.

**Son aveu fit sourire Klaus, et Jenna ne pu s'empêcher de rire.**

« Bien joué ma p'tite Vicky ! » la félicita-t-elle.

**Vicky rougit.**

« Il faut retrouver Ben. » dit Jeremy.

« Il a dû quitter la ville. » dit Vicky.

« Kol, prends Jeremy et Sheila et allez au dernier endroit où il a été vu. » ordonna calmement Klaus.

« Je vais avec eux. » dit Anna.

**Ils quittèrent l'hôpital sous les yeux étonnés de Vicky.**

« On ne devrait pas attendre le Shérif ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondirent-ils tous.

« Ok ! » hésita Vicky. « Je crois que je vais devoir attendre les explications d'Elijah. »

« Moi aussi j'aimerai bien en avoir. » dit Jenna. « Mais chaque chose en son temps. »

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Klaus.

**Le Shérif Forbes arriva aux urgences dans son uniforme, et fit abstraction du fait que sa fille unique tenait la main de Klaus, et que ce dernier ne la repoussait pas.**

« Où est Elena ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Avec les médecins. » répondit Jenna. « Vous devriez prendre la déposition de Victoria. »

« Je déteste ce prénom. » grommela la concernée.

**Cependant, elle suivit le Shérif dans la salle d'attente et lui relata les faits. Pendant ce temps, sur le parking, contre le SUV de Klaus, Bonnie tenait le tube qui avait servit à empoisonner Elena entre ses mains et incanta un sortilège sous l'œil protecteur de Rebekah. Des flashs lui apparurent, et elle ouvrit les yeux.**

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Un homme, enfin je crois. » dit Bonnie. « Il portait une cagoule. Je réessaye. »

« Pas la peine ! » dit Rebekah. « Mon frère a envoyé ta grand-mère, Jeremy et Kol traquer ce Ben. »

**Elle prit le tube dans sa main, toujours enveloppé de la serviette en papier, et les deux filles retournèrent dans l'hôpital. Se faisant le plus discrète, Rebekah profita du fait que le Shérif était en train d'écrire pour glisser le tube à essai dans la poche de Vicki. Cette dernière le senti et, ne se posant pas de question, sortit la preuve et le tendit au Shérif.**

« Le voilà ! »

**Le Shérif sortit un sac pour les preuves et Vicki y fit tomber le tube.**

« Bien, je vais lancer un avis de recherche sur Ben McKittrick, et donner ça pour analyses. » dit le Shérif, qui était retourné près du groupe.

_« Liz ! »_

**Jenna cru qu'on lui jouait un mauvais tour. Sa sœur et son beau-frère venaient d'entrer dans les urgences, paniqués.**

« Où est Elena ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Miranda, affolée.

**Avant que Liz ne pu répondre, Jenna se planta devant sa sœur.**

« T'as du culot de te pointer ici. »

« Ma fille est à l'hôpital, je n'allais pas rester chez moi… »

« Ta fille adoptive, tu veux dire. » la coupa Jenna. « Et vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur elle. A ce titre-là, c'est du harcèlement. »

« Ils tombent à pic, en fait. » intervint Abby, qui se plaça entre les sœurs. « Vous surveillez encore une fois ma fille, mais je vous mets en pièce. »

« C'est une menace ? » arqua Grayson.

« Oh ne me sous-estime pas Grayson. » le prévint Abby. « Tu touches à ma fille et je te le rends au centuple. »

« Etrange venant de ta part, quand on sait que tu as laissé ta mère élever ta propre fille. » cracha Miranda.

« N'essaies pas de retourner la situation à ton avantage Miranda. » sourit Abby. « Toi t'as menti à tes enfants, moi ma fille sait pourquoi je suis partie. Tu ne sais rien de ma famille, et je te conseille de ne pas me provoquer, tu le regretterais. »

**Miranda se tourna vers son amie Shérif.**

« Mais fais quelque chose. » s'écria-t-elle.

« Je suis là pour trouver qui a empoisonné Elena. » dit Liz. « Et Jenna a raison, vous n'êtes plus les responsables légaux d'Elena, donc vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

« Liz ! » s'étrangla Miranda.

« Dégages sœurette, avant que je ne te jette moi-même dehors. » la prévint Jenna. « Et crois-moi j'en meurs d'envie. »

**Le Shérif prit congé et obligea presque Miranda et Grayson à quitter les urgences, mais Klaus ne quitta pas Grayson Gilbert du regard, dont il suivit la sortie de l'hôpital. Quelque chose dans sa posture le dérangeait. Il n'avait pas cessé de regarder en direction de l'endroit où avait dû être emmenée Elena. **

« Bekah, tu devrais ramener Vicky chez elle, et mettre notre ami Matt au courant des récents évènements. » dit Klaus, qui fut tiré de sa contemplation par Caroline, qui se blottit contre lui. « Elle aimerait aussi savoir ce qui est arrivé à Tyler. »

« Tyler ? » répéta Vicky. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je te raconterai tout. » lui dit Rebekah. « Viens ! »

**Elles sortirent de l'hôpital. Klaus se tourna ensuite vers les femmes qui étaient restés auprès de lui, à savoir Bonnie, Abby, Jenna et sa Caroline.**

« Aucune de vous ne reste seule ce soir. » leur dit-il. « Je vais voir Elijah et je vous ramène au Manoir. »

« J'appelle Finn pour le prévenir de ce qui s'est passé. » dit Abby, qui sortait déjà son téléphone.

**Caroline s'accrochait à Klaus, qui la serra contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou pour la rassurer. Il murmura à son oreille :**

« Je reviens très vite. »

**Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner et de chercher Elijah, qu'il trouva sans mal dans une chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui.**

« J'ai tout entendu ! »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hors de danger. » répondit Elijah. « Qui peut commettre une atrocité pareille ? Si j'attrape ce jeune serveur, j'ignore si je réussirai à m'abstenir de le tuer. »

**Son frère était dos à lui, mais ce qu'il allait lui révéler le ferait se retourner sur le champ.**

« Je soupçonne Grayson Gilbert d'avoir commandité l'empoisonnement. » avoua Klaus.

**Comme il l'avait pensé, Elijah se tourna aussitôt, se levant même de la chaise.**

« Explique-toi ! » dit Elijah.

« Il avait une attitude étrange à son arrivée. » dit Klaus. « Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder en direction des couloirs et du personnel. »

« Comme s'il cherchait ses complices. » dit Elijah.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça Klaus. « Et pourquoi deux ambulanciers refuseraient de laisser monter un témoin dans leur véhicule ? »

« Parce que tout était prévu. » dit Elijah. « Il est désespéré. Il veut la récupérer. »

« Mais, a-t-il prit cette décision tout seul ? » posa Klaus.

« Nous le saurons lorsque Kol aura mit la main sur ce jeune idiot, à qui je ferai passer un sale quart d'heure je peux te le garantir. » dit Elijah.

« Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Elena fait partie de notre famille, et on protège notre famille. » dit Klaus.

« Je refuse de la laisser dans cet hôpital. » dit Elijah. « Qui sait ce que Grayson Gilbert pourrait mener comme manœuvre. »

**Klaus fut d'accord, et le médecin en charge d'Elena sous la contrainte d'Elijah entra dans la chambre.**

« Cela ne fait pas une heure. » dit Elijah.

« Les résultats ont été bien plus rapides que prévus. » dit le médecin.

« Et ? » le pressa Klaus.

« Le virus est un composant de méningite. » expliqua le docteur.

« Une méningite ? » répéta Klaus. « On peut ingérer le virus ? »

« S'il est manipulé correctement, oui. » répondit le médecin.

« N'aurait-elle pas dû avoir des vertiges, des vomissements... ? » demanda Klaus.

« Si, mais elle n'a pas bu entièrement le contenu du verre, ce qui explique qu'elle a simplement saigné du nez. » répondit le médecin. « Sa fièvre est déjà redescendu. »

« Rappelles-moi de remercier Vicky pour avoir tout vu. » dit Elijah à son frère.

« Noté ! » acquiesça Klaus. « Quand peut-elle sortir Docteur ? »

« Et bien, il n'y a vraiment rien de précis à faire vu qu'elle n'a pas été réellement empoisonné, et vu la faible quantité du virus que contenait son organisme, le produit que je lui ai administré à déjà dû fait son travail. » répondit le médecin. « Je vais la vacciner contre la méningite par précaution. »

« Bien, je vais avoir besoin que vous détachiez une infirmière pour Elena, que je vais ramener chez nous. Mettez cette infirmière en congé pour quelques jours. » dit Elijah en hypnotisant le médecin. « Elle sera sorti d'ici une heure, et je veux tous les documents qui concernent son admission dans votre service, analyses compris. »

« Tout sera fait selon vos exigences. » dit le médecin, telle une marionnette.

**Il quitta la chambre. Les deux frères se fixèrent.**

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Klaus. « Mettons-nous Jenna et la sœur de Matt au courant ? »

« Dis à Rebekah de proposer à Vicky d'effacer tout ce qu'on lui révèlera de sa mémoire si c'est trop dur à supporter. » acquiesça Elijah. « Je me charge de Jenna. Envoies-la moi ! »

**Klaus sortit de la chambre, téléphone en main et quelques minutes plus tard, Jenna entra dans la chambre.**

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du chevet de sa nièce.

« Sortie d'affaire. » répondit Elijah. « Jenna, je vais vous parler de ma famille, de la raison réelle de notre venue à Mystic Falls, de la décision qu'à prise Elena plus tôt dans la journée et pourquoi les Familles Fondatrices nous surveillent. »

**Jenna le regarda droit dans les yeux et attendit. Elijah laissa sa vraie nature apparaitre. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, les veines autour de ses yeux et ses crocs ensuite, surgirent de sa bouche. Le choc fut total mais contrôlée, et Jenna s'asseya, les yeux écarquillés. **

« Oh Mon Dieu vous… vous êtes un… un… » hoqueta Jenna.

« Un vampire ! » dit Elijah, lui évitant de perdre ses mots. « N'ayez aucune crainte je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Prenez une forte inspiration, vous verrez ça ira beaucoup mieux. »

**Jenna ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal et elle rouvrit les yeux. Elijah avait repris un visage normal et humain.**

« Si je comprends bien, les histoires que mes parents m'ont racontés étant petite, ne sont pas seulement des histoires. » dit Jenna.

« Non, en effet ! » dit Elijah. « Je vous expliquerai tout mais pas ici. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jenna.

« Parce que Niklaus a toutes les raisons de croire que votre beau-frère a fait en sorte qu'Elena se retrouve ici. » avoua Elijah.

« Quoi ? » fit Jenna, visiblement contrariée et prête à tuer le premier venu.

« Nous aurons confirmation lorsque mon frère aura retrouvé le jeune Ben. » dit Elijah.

« Pourquoi m'avouer votre secret ? » demanda Jenna.

« Parce qu'Elena a confiance en vous, c'est suffisant pour nous. » répondit-il.

**Le médecin d'Elena entra dans la chambre accompagné d'une jeune infirmière. D'un seul regard, Elijah intima à Jenna de ne faire aucun commentaire. Cinq minutes passèrent. Elijah signa des papiers, le médecin vaccina Elena contre la méningite et enleva le cathéter du bras d'Elena, assurant à Jenna que sa nièce était hors de danger, et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Le médecin s'en alla – toujours sous la contrainte d'Elijah. Ce dernier repoussa les draps et emmitoufla Elena dans une couverture avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il sortit de l'hôpital, suivit de Jenna et de l'infirmière qui portait une trousse de soins. Il déposa Elena sur le siège passager de sa voiture et, une fois attachée de la ceinture se tourna vers l'infirmière et l'hypnotisa :**

« Tout ce que vous entendrez en ma présence, vous l'oublierez sur le champ. Montez dans cette voiture. »

**L'infirmière, qui s'appelait Sarah, monta dans la voiture et resta droite, le regard perdu dans le vague. Jenna ne chercha pas à comprendre et monta aussitôt dans la Mercedes. A peine fut-il sur la route qu'elle demanda :**

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une infirmière si Elena est hors de danger ? »

« Nous avons besoin de son sang pour faire de Tyler Lockwood un hybride. » répondit Elijah, sans prendre de gant. « Vous avez le choix Jenna. Attendre pour connaitre notre histoire, ou la connaitre maintenant en sachant que seule la sécurité d'Elena m'importe à l'instant où nous parlons. »

« J'attendrais ! » répondit aussi Jenna, pour qui, Elena était le plus important.

* * *

Alors, le chapitre vous a plu ? Je suis méchante hein ? :p Mais vous m'aimez pour ça j'en suis sûre *-*

Alors, l'information importante est que je suis en vacances à partir du 1er juillet, et que mes vacances dureront jusqu'au 1er septembre [vive le périscolaire], et donc à partir de ce jour-là, je posterai les chapitres lorsqu'ils seront terminés et non un par semaine.

Alors, je suis toujours sadique ? *-*

Bisouilles mes lecteurs !

Aurélie !


	35. Agitation, 2ème partie

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Coucou les amis,**

**Voilà le chapitre. Etant en vacances, je posterai les chapitres dès qu'ils seront finit et non plus un par semaine. Content ? :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Mystic Grill !**_

_**Vestiaires !**_

**Suite à l'incident qui s'était produit avec Elena, le Grill était investi d'hommes du shérif qui interrogeaient les clients, mais il n'y avait personne dans les vestiaires du personnel. Grâce à un sort qui les camouflait tous les quatre, Kol, Sheila, Jeremy et Anna s'étaient faufilés dans les vestiaires et s'y étaient enfermés. Sheila rompit le sort une fois sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras dans la pièce.**

« Je reste près de la porte ! » dit Anna.

« Je vais chercher une autre sortie ! » dit Kol, qui fit le tour de la pièce.

**Jeremy et Sheila cherchèrent le casier de Ben, qu'ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver. Sheila – qui portait des gants de cuir – ouvrit le casier avec sa magie et l'intérieur du casier contenait les habits que portaient les serveurs du Grill.**

« Il a prit le temps de se changer. » dit Sheila, en prenant un t-shirt bleu entre les mains.

« C'est bon ou mauvais ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Il panique. » répondit Anna, près de la porte.

« Exactement ! » dit Sheila, avant de fermer les yeux. **Elle en appela à la magie de ses aînées et, en quelques secondes, les flashes de Ben sortant de la ville au volant de sa voiture se formèrent dans son esprit. **« Il va à Whitmore. »

« Dépêchons-nous de partir et de le rattraper. » dit Kol, qui avait ouvert une fenêtre. « Allez, il n'y a personne. »

**Une fois dehors, Sheila les masqua à nouveau et elle ne défit le sort qu'une fois dans la Camaro de Kol. **

« Il a une longueur d'avance sur nous, on ne le rattrapera jamais. » dit Jeremy, pessimiste sur leurs chances de mettre la main du Ben McKittrick.

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda Kol qui, une fois sortit de la ville appuya sur l'accélérateur. « Attachez bien vos ceintures. »

…

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Elena avait été posé avec soin dans sa chambre et, sous l'œil avisé de Jenna, l'infirmière injecta un antibiotique à Elena dans le goutte-à-goutte qu'elle avait mis en place avant de fermer sa trousse de secours et de se tourner vers Elijah. **

« Elle ira mieux dans quelques heures. »

« Bien, je vous remercie. » lui dit Elijah. « Sage, occupes-toi d'elle s'il te plaît. »

**Sage entra dans la chambre et mit l'infirmière sous son contrôle, la faisant sortir de la chambre. Jenna attendit d'être seule avec le vampire et demanda :**

« Vous allez me dire toute la vérité maintenant ? Si vous me voulez de votre côté il ne faut rien me cacher. »

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir si Elena n'a pas été forcé d'être avec nous ? » demanda à son tour Elijah.

« Je connais ma nièce, et elle est plus têtue qu'une mule. » répondit Jenna. « Et si vous avez besoin d'elle comme vous le dites, alors vous ne la manipulez pas. Si elle a prit sa décision, elle l'a fait en connaissance de cause, et j'aimerai faire la même chose si vous m'expliquez tout ce qu'il faut que je sache. »

« Bien, je vais faire la version courte. » dit Elijah. « Nous étions humains autrefois, il y a plus de 1200 ans et nous étions une famille de sept enfants. »

« Vous n'êtes que cinq. » dit Jenna.

**Le visage d'Elijah se voila l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre son sérieux et son récit.**

« J'avais une sœur aînée, Freya, qui est morte de la peste. Suite à son décès mes parents et Finn sont partis de l'Angleterre pour la Virginie avant ma naissance. Le petit dernier, Henrik a été tué alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans par des loups-garous. Il avait suivit Niklaus un soir de pleine lune et malheureusement, avec toute la magie que possédait ma mère, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Cette tragédie mena mon père à prendre la décision qui fit de nous les tous premiers vampires. Ma mère nous rendit invincible. Le soleil n'a aucun effet sur nous, le feu ne peut pas nous tuer, un pieu dans le cœur ne nous fait rien, et le venin de loup-garou ne nous tue pas comme chez les autres vampires. »

« Si je comprends bien, les vampires existent parce que vous avez été transformé par votre mère. » dit Jenna.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça Elijah. « Nous avons engendrés des vampires qui à leur tour en ont engendrés d'autres, etcetera etcetera. »

« Vous dites cela avec une telle légèreté que s'en est déroutant. » avoua Jenna. « Oubliez ce que je viens de dire euh, donc les loups-garous existent aussi. »

« Il en existe plusieurs lignées d'espèces différentes, dont celle du véritable père de Niklaus, ainsi que les Lockwood. » expliqua Elijah.

« Klaus est à la fois loup-garou et vampire ? » s'étrangla Jenna.

« Il l'a été, mais lorsque mon père a découvert qu'il n'était pas son père biologique, dans une fureur extrême il a menacé ma mère de nous tuer un par un si elle ne réprimait pas le côté loup-garou de Klaus alors elle l'a fait mais elle s'est sacrifié pour nous. » dit Elijah. « Passons, je vais vous dire pourquoi nous avons besoin d'Elena et de Bonnie. »

« Parce que vous avez aussi besoin de Bonnie ? » s'étonna Jenna.

« Oui ! » dit Elijah. « Bonnie est une sorcière, et elle fait partie d'une lignée qui a toujours travaillé à nos côtés. Le sort qui nous a transformé en vampire et qui a servit à enfermer le loup-garou de Klaus contenait le sang d'une jeune femme appelé Tatia, l'ancêtre d'Elena. Seul le sang d'Elena pourra briser la malédiction qui pèse sur mon frère. »

**Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Elijah continua.**

« Klaus devra boire le sang d'Elena jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour accomplir le rituel. »

« Mais ça va la tuer. » s'écria Jenna, horrifiée.

« Calmez-vous je vous en prie. » dit Elijah de son calme olympien. « Elena a prit la décision plus tôt dans la journée de revenir à la vie dans la peau d'un vampire après que vous avons découvert que le seul moyen pour elle de rester humain serait de sacrifier un de ses parents. »

« Elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté. » souffla Jenna, qui connaissait très bien sa nièce.

« Et nous ne savons pas qui sont ses véritables parents. » dit Elijah. « Elle a fait son choix, un choix qu'elle vous expliquera lorsqu'elle se réveillera. »

**On toqua à la porte, et Sage entra pour dire à Elijah qu'il était attendu dans la bibliothèque. Elle ressortit.**

« Je laisse Elena à vos bons soins, je sais que vous ne la quitterez pas même si je vous le demandais. » dit-il à Jenna.

« Aucune chance ! » dit cette dernière.

**Il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit le reste des siens dans la bibliothèque.**

_**Maison Donovan !**_

**Assise autour de la table de la cuisine avec Matt et Tyler, Rebekah n'était pas passé par quatre chemins et avait dit à Vicky ce qui se passait. Qu'elle et sa famille étaient des vampires âgés d'un millénaire, que Tyler était issue d'une famille de loup-garou et que les familles fondatrices étaient en quelque sorte des chasseurs de vampire. Au début, Vicky sourit en croyant à une blague mais ensuite, elle regarda tour à tour Tyler et Matt qui eux, avait un visage impassible. Ce n'était pas une blague et le visage de la jeune humaine devint légèrement pâle et elle déglutit.**

« Si tu penses ne pas pouvoir supporter ce que je viens te dire, je peux faire en sorte que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. » proposa Rebekah.

« Je… euh, il faut que je réfléchisse. » dit Vicky en se levant. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

**Dès que l'eau de la douche se fit entendre, Matt regarda sa copine et dit :**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de lui balancer ça comme ça ? »

« Elle a sauvé la vie d'Elena, et Elijah pense qu'elle mérite de savoir ce qui se passe. » expliqua Rebekah. « Je lui ai tout de même proposé de lui effacer la mémoire. »

« Je vais lui parler. » dit Tyler en se levant.

**Il sortit de la cuisine et alla attendre Vicky devant la salle de bain. De son côté, Rebekah regarda Matt et finit par baisser les armes.**

« Je sais je suis loin d'être délicate. » dit-elle. « Désolée ! »

« C'est bon je t'en veux pas. » dit Matt. « Des nouvelles d'Elena ? »

« Mon frère l'a ramené à la maison et, ils pensent fortement que les Gilbert ont manigancés tout ça. » lui apprit-elle.

« Les Gilbert ? » s'étrangla Matt. **Rebekah acquiesça. **« J'aimerai pas être à leur place, surtout quand Jeremy l'apprendra. »

**Rebekah rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Matt et posa sa tête contre son épaule.**

…

**Il roulait vite mais ses mains devenaient moites à mesures qu'il roulait sur la route qui le conduisait à Whitmore. Combien de temps resterait-il dans son dortoir d'université avant qu'on ne lui mette la main dessus ? Que se passerait-il ? Sa vie serait fichue, et l'université lui supprimerait sa bourse d'étude et hop, il serait obligé de quitter la fac par manque d'argent. L'anxiété prit le dessus et de la sueur perla sur son visage quand soudain, il freina d'un coup sec. Quelqu'un se tenait sur la route, face à lui. Les phares éclairaient au maximum la route et il reconnut la grand-mère de Bonnie pour l'avoir vu quelques fois quand il était encore au lycée. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, comme s'il était en plein rêve. Rouvrant les yeux, la grand-mère de Bonnie avait disparu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler que tout se passa très vite. La portière s'ouvrit à la volée, sa ceinture se défit toute seule et une large poigne l'attrapa par le t-shirt et le fit sortir de la voiture. Ben atterrit brutalement sur la route. Il essaya de se relever mais encore cette poigne qui l'attrapa et il se retrouva le dos plaqué sur le capot de sa propre voiture.**

_« Où tu croyais t'échapper comme ça ? »_

**Il reconnut la voix de Jeremy Gilbert. Il porta son regard sur le jeune garçon qui avait l'air furax, et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.**

« Jeremy, écoute mon pote… »

« Je suis pas ton pote. » gronda Jeremy. « Pourquoi t'as empoisonné ma sœur ? »

« Je n'y suis pour rien, d'accord ? » se défendit Ben.

« Vicky t'a vu. » le secoua Jeremy.

« Oui, mais on m'a payé pour le faire. » expliqua Ben.

« Qui ? » demanda Jeremy. « Qui t'a payé pour envoyer ma sœur à l'hôpital ? »

« Si je te le dis il va me faire la peau. » déglutit Ben.

« C'est moi qui vais te tuer si tu ne me dis pas qui t'a payé pour envoyer Elena à l'hôpital. » le menaça Jeremy.

**Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Jeremy serra le poing droit et s'apprêta à frapper Ben quand ce dernier leva les mains devant lui et cria :**

« D'ACCORD ! C'est bon je vais te le dire. »

« Dépêches-toi parce que j'ai le poing qui me démange. » grinça Jeremy.

« Ce sont tes parents. » avoua Ben. « Ou du moins ton père, je n'ai eu affaire qu'à lui. »

« Mon… mon père t'a payé pour empoisonner ma sœur ? » s'ahurit Jeremy, comme s'il s'était prit une gifle.

« Oui, il disait qu'elle était en danger et que c'était le seul moyen pour la récupérer et la mettre à l'abri. » déballa Ben.

« La mettre à l'abri ? » répéta Jeremy. « Il voulait la kidnapper ? »

« Je ne sais pas il ne m'a pas donné tous les détails de son plan. » cracha Ben. « Il m'a dit que le contenu de la fiole ne la tuerait pas, et qu'une fois à l'hôpital elle serait soignée sur le champ. »

**Jeremy lâcha Ben et, ce dernier cru qu'il était sorti d'affaire mais Jeremy lui mit un coup de poing avec tellement de force que Ben s'écroula sur la route, inconscient et la joue rouge. il sortit le téléphone de sa poche et coupa l'enregistrement avant de l'archiver dans l'appareil. **

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Anna.

**Elle, Sheila et Kol étaient sortis de la voiture et s'étaient rapprochés de Jeremy, qui tremblait encore.**

« Maintenant je vais tuer mon père. » dit-il.

« Réfléchis une minute, Jeremy. » lui conseilla Kol. « On a les aveux de Ben et il nous suffit d'un seul coup de fil anonyme pour indiquer aux hommes du shérif où le chercher. Pendant ce temps, on continue jusqu'à Whitmore où notre ami le Juge signera les documents que tu veux. »

« Je l'ai menacé pour avoir des aveux, ça ne marchera pas pour inculper mon père. » dit Jeremy.

« Laisse faire le Shérif quand elle aura Ben. Quant à toi, tu peux demander au Juge une demande d'éloignement si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » lui dit Kol.

« Et si on ne disait rien au Shérif ? » suggéra Anna.

**Trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle.**

« Si on n'efface pas la mémoire de Ben il dira que Jeremy l'a trouvé et il pourrait donner la description de Sheila concernant une femme qui s'est trouvé au milieu de la route. » expliqua-t-elle. « On n'a pas besoin de plus d'attention de la part du Conseil. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? » demanda Kol.

« On va chez le Juge mais on embarque ce connard de Ben avec nous, et sa voiture aussi mais on la ramène pas à Mystic Falls. Je suis sûre qu'Elijah voudra s'occuper de Ben. » dit Anna.

**Kol la regarda et ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.**

« T'as dû passer trop de temps avec ma sœur. » s'amusa-t-il. « Mais j'approuve ton plan. »

« Dans ce cas, en route ! » dit Jeremy. « Mais je n'ai pas encore l'âge de conduire. »

« Tu sais conduire ? » demanda Kol. **Jeremy acquiesça. **« Alors monte et on s'occupera du reste en cas de problème. »

**Kol avait déjà installé Ben sur le siège passager de sa propre voiture. Jeremy ne posa pas plus de questions et alla s'asseoir derrière le volant. Il mit sa ceinture et démarra. Il remerciera plus tard sa tante Jenna pour lui avoir appris à conduire en cachette de ses parents. Il roula quand même prudemment pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et Ben se réveilla dès qu'ils franchirent la frontière de Whitmore. **

« Si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit dis-toi que tu le regretteras amèrement. » le prévint Jeremy, sans détourner son regard de la route.

**Ben mit une bonne minute à recouvrer ses esprits et à ne plus voir double. Il tenta de bouger mais il était ligoté au siège. **

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu vas aller faire des aveux, et me rendre service par la même occasion. » répondit Jeremy.

« Si je vais en prison la fac me supprimera ma bourse. » paniqua Ben.

« Tu vas regretter que je ne t'emmène pas au Shérif, crois-moi. » dit Jeremy, qui continuait de conduire.

« Mais, on n'est pas à Mystic Falls. » remarqua Ben, qui reconnut le bâtiment devant lequel ils passèrent comme étant la fac de Whitmore.

« Non ! » répondit simplement Jeremy.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda encore Ben. « Jeremy, où est-ce qu'on va ? »

**Tout en serrant le volant de sa main gauche, Jeremy serra le poing droit et frappa Ben, lui cassant le nez. Du sang pissait partout mais Jeremy s'en moqua et continua de suivre la Camaro de Kol. Il ignora les gémissements de Ben et, cinq minutes plus tard ils se garèrent dans l'allée d'une villa.**

« Tu m'as pété le nez. » geignit Ben.

« Ta gueule ! » claqua Jeremy.

**La portière du côté du blessé s'ouvrit sur Sheila qui posa un doigt sur son nez ensanglanté, et stoppa l'hémorragie. Elle laissa ensuite la place à Kol qui l'extirpa du siège.**

« C'est fou ce que ça te va bien. » se moqua-t-il. **Il regarda ensuite Jeremy. **« Ta main ? »

« Je vais bien ! » dit Jeremy.

**La lumière du patio s'alluma, et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un adolescent d'environs dix-sept ans. **

« Entrez, mes parents vous attendent. » leur dit-il.

« Salut Matthew ! » dit Kol, en saluant le jeune homme d'une accolade. « Tu t'occupes de la voiture ? »

« Oui, allez entrez avant de vous faire remarquer. » les pressa-t-il.

**Une femme d'une trentaine d'années les fit entrer pendant que le jeune Matthew monta dans la voiture de Ben et la fit disparaître dans le garage de la villa. Kol embrassa la femme sur la joue et réceptionna une petite fille de dix ans en la soulevant dans ses bras. Ce geste fit virevolter ses boucles brunes autour de son petit visage doux. **

« Kol ! » s'écria la fillette, visiblement heureuse de le revoir.

« Salut petite Lizzie ! » dit-il en la chatouillant. « Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? »

« Si, et maintenant qu'elle t'a vu elle va vite filer dans sa chambre. » dit sa mère. « Allez, dépêches-toi Elizabeth. »

« Mais maman… » couina la petite fille.

« Demain t'as école. » lui rappela sa mère.

« Allez écoute ta mère. » dit Kol, qui embrassa la fillette sur le front avant de la remettre par terre. « Je reviendrais te voir c'est promit. »

« Attention, si tu tiens pas ta promesse je me fâcherai, même si je ne suis pas encore un loup-garou. » le prévint la fillette avant de courir en haut des marches.

**Kol échangea un regard amusé avec la maman.**

« Maxwell à bientôt finit ce que tu lui as demandé. » lui apprit-elle.

« Merci Anya. » acquiesça Kol.

**Il attrapa Ben par le cou – qui ne pouvait pas aller bien loin saucissonné comme il l'était – et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise.**

« C'est qui ? » demanda Anya.

« Le connard qui a empoisonné ma sœur sous ordres de mon salopard de père. » claqua Jeremy, qui se frotta inconsciemment la main droite.

« Le Conseil vous mène vraiment la vie dure ? » demanda Anya à Kol.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. » répondit ce dernier.

**Une porte claqua et un homme fit son apparition dans le salon. Imposant par sa stature mais aussi par son allure sous son pantalon et sa chemise blanche, encerclé d'une cravate noire. Il devait avoir quarante ans mais il ne portait aucune trace des marques du temps sur son visage. Anna se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à l'oreille de Jeremy :**

« C'est une famille de loup-garou. »

**Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait saisit. L'homme avisa Sheila et la salua.**

« Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir une injonction pour ta petite-fille ? » demanda Maxwell. « Cela pourrait faciliter les choses à l'approche du rituel. »

« Bonnie n'a pas besoin de ça pour sa protection. » affirma la sorcière. « En plus de nos ancêtres elle a un Originel à sa botte. »

« Merci je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. » railla Kol, qui prit ce que lui tendit Maxwell.

« Il y en a un au nom d'Elena, et un pour son frère. » dit Maxwell, qui rajouta : « Ne donnez rien au Shérif avant lundi. Faites-en sorte qu'on relie cette demande à une démarche de Mademoiselle Sommers. »

« Sois sans crainte, Finn se chargera de tout. » lui assura Kol. « Merci Max ! Si tu as besoin d'aide pour Matthew… »

« Vous en avez fait suffisamment en nous installant la cave pour ses transformations. » dit Anya. « Pour _nos_ transformations. »

« Dans quelques jours ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et vous pourrez vous contrôler. » leur dit Kol. « Il est temps d'y aller. »

**Il salua ses amis puis empoigna Ben par le bras en le faisant grincer de douleur.**

« Sheila par pitié fais quelque chose ou je risque de le tuer avant qu'Elijah ne puisse s'occuper de lui. » quémanda Kol.

**Sheila posa ses mains sur chaque côté de la tête de Ben, et ce dernier fut prit d'une décharge électrique. Son corps devint lourd et il tomba dans l'inconscience. Kol le fit basculer sur son épaule.**

« Je croyais que c'était Klaus le spécialiste de la torture. » dit Matthew, qui était revenu du garage. « Ou alors c'est Rebekah ! »

« Les deux, mais quand il s'agit de la jolie Elena, Elijah est le mieux placé pour ce qui attend ce petit con. » expliqua Kol.

« Fais un gros bisou à la belle Rebekah de ma part. » dit Matthew.

« Désolé mon pote, mais elle est déjà casée. » lui apprit Kol. « Tu sais bien que t'es pas son genre. »

« Attends que je devienne un hybride. » le prévint Matthew, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« Tu seras toujours un louveteau pour moi. » rétorqua Kol.

**Une fois à l'extérieur, Sheila les camoufla et Kol mit Ben dans le coffre. La Camaro quitta la villa du juge qui se trouva être bien plus qu'un simple juge d'instruction. Maxwell Anders était issu d'une longue lignée de loup-garou qui était des alliés de longues dates des Mikaelson, tout comme les Bennett. Sur le chemin du retour, Kol raconta à Jeremy et Anna leur histoire avec la famille de loup-garou, et pourquoi ils pourront toujours compter sur leur soutien en cas de coup dur. **

_**Mystic Falls !**_

**Vicky sortit de la salle de bain en serviette uniquement, et tomba nez à nez avec Tyler.**

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » demanda-t-il.

* * *

Ouh la la, mais que va décider Vicky ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre :)

Bisouilles !

Aurélie !


	36. Sur tension

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Coucou les amis,**

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous évite le bla-bla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Vicky sortit de la salle de bain en serviette uniquement, et tomba nez à nez avec Tyler.**_

_« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » demanda-t-il. _

…

**Enroulant ses cheveux dans une serviette, Vicky acquiesça et alla dans sa chambre. Tyler la suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui mais quand Vicky fit tomber la serviette qui masquait son corps nu, Tyler se détourna et attendit. Oui il l'avait déjà vu nue à plusieurs reprises mais il n'était pas là pour se laisser distraire. Surtout, il n'était pas prêt à reprendre son histoire avec Vicky. Encore moins si elle n'acceptait pas ce qu'il allait devenir.**

_« C'est bon tu peux te retourner. »_

**Alors il se retourna. Vicky avait revêtue un simple short et un t-shirt, et elle se séchait les cheveux avec sa serviette. **

« Tu… tu as des questions ? » demanda Tyler. « Même si je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour y répondre. »

« Tu le sais depuis quand que t'es un loup-garou ? » demanda Vicky.

« Pas longtemps. » répondit-il. « Pour t'avouer la vérité, Rebekah m'a mit sous son contrôle au début pour espionner mon père et le Conseil. Quand j'ai su que j'étais un loup-garou et que le Conseil traquait les créatures surnaturelles et qu'ils espionnaient mes amis j'ai pas hésité une seconde. »

« T'es toujours sous son contrôle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je le fais de mon plein gré maintenant. » répondit-il. « Ecoutes, Vicky, tout ce que Rebekah a fait c'était pour qu'on arrête de se foutre en l'air, et ce n'est pas plus mal parce que je suis certain que Matt préfère que sa sœur arrête de se droguer. »

« Alors c'est elle qui m'y a forcé. » comprit Vicky.

« Ce n'est pas plus mal, Vic. Tu vas mieux, et moi aussi. » dit Tyler. « J'ai arrêté mes conneries et j'espère être assez fort pour tenir tête à mon père. SI je fais ça c'est aussi pour protéger ma mère. Dans quelques jours je vais subir ma première transformation et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras de mon côté, pas du _leur_. On a tous choisis un camp et c'est celui des Mikaelson. Et si Rebekah t'a avoué toute la vérité sur eux c'est parce que tu as permis d'éviter le pire à Elena, mais si tu penses que c'est trop à supporter alors accepte la proposition de Rebekah et laisse-la t'effacer la mémoire. »

« Pas question ! » refusa Vicky. **Elle se prit la tête entre les mains l'espace d'une seconde. **« Il n'est pas question que je laisse mon frère s'embarquer là-dedans tout seul. A moi de faire mon choix. »

**Elle sortit de la chambre et regagna la cuisine. Matt et Rebekah n'avaient pas bougés de leurs chaises.**

« Je refuse qu'on m'efface la mémoire. » annonça Vicky. « C'est une chose de m'obliger à stopper les drogues et les conneries, et je peux le supporter parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, mais si Matt et Tyler sont embarqués là-dedans alors moi aussi. »

« Formidable ! » sourit Rebekah. « Je vais rentrer prendre les dernières nouvelles et je vous raconterai tout demain au lycée. »

« Si t'es vraiment âgée d'un millénaire, pourquoi tu viens au lycée ? » demanda Vicky.

**Sa question fit rire Matt et Tyler.**

« Il fallait qu'on approche Elena. » sourit Rebekah.

« Et t'en as profité pour draguer Matt. » ajouta Tyler.

« Je n'ai rien fais de tel. » réfuta Rebekah.

« Connaissant mon frère t'as pas eu grand-chose à faire. » taquina Vicky.

« Et si vous alliez vous coucher tous les deux et que vous me laissiez tranquille avec ma copine au lieu de raconter des âneries ? » suggéra Matt.

**Vicky lui tira la langue et prit Tyler par la main qui, surprit, se laissa entraîner dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Seuls, Matt regarda Rebekah qui le regardait en retour en souriant.**

« J'aurai aimé que tu restes toute la nuit. » dit-il en se levant.

« Moi aussi. » dit-elle en l'imitant. « Mais j'ai des obligations à la maison. »

**Elle encercla ses bras autour de Matt, colla son corps au sien et l'embrassa.**

« Ce week-end tu viens au Manoir et on s'enferme dans ma chambre. » susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« Hum tout ce que tu veux. » dit-il entre deux baisers.

**Il la raccompagna à la porte et, après un dernier baiser langoureux, Rebekah s'en alla et Matt verrouilla la maison avant d'aller se coucher.**

**Dans la chambre de Vicky, cette dernière et Tyler se faisaient face. **

« Pour… pourquoi tu m'as fait venir dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise

« Mon lit sera plus confortable que le canapé, et puis on ne va faire que dormir. » lui répondit-elle. « Mais c'est toi qui décide. »

**Elle ferma les volets de sa chambre avant de se glisser dans son lit, de programmer le réveil sur son téléphone qu'elle déposa ensuite sur sa table de nuit et s'allongea. Elle ferma les yeux, détendue et attendit. Quand la lumière s'éteignit, et qu'elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser, elle sourit et accepta l'étreinte de Tyler, qui la colla contre son torse.**

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Quand Elijah entra dans la bibliothèque, Abby était en train de faire un inventaire.**

« Il ne me reste pas assez de graines de pavots pour quatre potions. » dit-elle.

« Dis-nous où nous en procurer et nous irons te les chercher. » dit Klaus.

« Il faudrait que je retourne chez moi. » avoua-t-elle. « J'y ai fait pousser des plantes exprès pour ma mère et l'apprentissage de Bonnie. »

« Sage t'y conduira dès demain matin. » dit Klaus.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Elijah.

« Abby a pensé que nous devrions envoyer Jenna et Vicky dans notre passé comme nous l'avons fait avec Elena et les autres. » répondit Finn. « Cela pourrait les aider à comprendre plus amplement les raisons de notre venus, et notre histoire. Tyler pourrait peut-être faire le voyage lui aussi. »

« C'est une bonne idée ! » acquiesça Elijah.

« Comment va Elena ? » demanda Abby.

« Elle se repose. » dit Elijah. « Où est Bonnie ? »

« Elle prépare une chambre pour notre futur invité, et elle fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. » expliqua Klaus.

« Qu'ai-je manqué ? » voulut savoir Elijah.

_« Ça ! »_

**Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte. Kol était rentré, et il tenait Ben fermement par l'épaule. Le jeune humain transpirait la peur à plein nez. Il était toujours tâché du sang qui avait coulé de son nez suite au coup de poing qu'il s'était reçu par Jeremy. **

« Combien de temps notre invité va-t-il rester ? » demanda Kol, qui arborait un sourire en coin.

« Indéterminé. » dit soudainement Elijah.

**Il semblait calme extérieurement, mais Kol connaissait suffisamment son grand frère pour savoir que sous ce calme olympien régnait une colère bien plus grande encore. Lorsque cette colère sera libérée, Ben allait regretter amèrement ce qu'il avait fait pour Grayson Gilbert.**

« Bonnie a fait préparer une chambre d'où il ne pourra pas sortir. » dit Sage.

« Allons-y ! » dit Kol.

**Il fit une légère pression sur l'épaule de Ben, qui grimaça de douleur et l'instant d'après, Kol s'était éclipsé hors de la pièce avec l'humain.**

« Je vais le tuer ! » gronda Elijah.

« Calmes-toi mon frère. » lui dit Klaus. « La torture est bien plus satisfaisante. »

« Il ne tiendra pas cinq minutes. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Finn.

« Nous verrons ! » dit Elijah.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Rebekah entra dans la bibliothèque.**

« Vicky est avec nous. » annonça-t-elle.

« Parfait ! » dit Klaus. « On reprendra demain matin, la soirée a été longue. »

**Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer, et ne restait dans la bibliothèque que Caroline et Klaus. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle, la souleva du canapé dans lequel elle s'était à moitié endormie. **

« Il est temps d'aller au lit, Trésor. » dit-il en la calant contre lui, la portant comme une mariée.

« Avec toi ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. » dit-il en sortant de la bibliothèque.

**Arrivé au niveau des escaliers, Klaus raffermit sa prise sur Caroline et s'éclipsa jusque dans sa chambre. **

« Je te dépose dans la salle de bain ? » demanda Klaus.

« Hum hum ! » acquiesça Caroline, dont la proximité du vampire la maintint plus éveillée que jamais. « On a pas pensé à passer chez moi pour prendre du rechange. »

« Je vais aller voir Rebekah pour qu'elle te prête quelque chose. » dit-il en la déposant sur ses jambes.

« Je ne veux pas porter les vêtements de Rebekah. » dit-elle en tirant sur son pull. « Soit tu me prêtes un truc à toi pour dormir, soit je dors toute nue. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. » dit-il, pas très sûr de lui.

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda-t-elle, espiègle. « Je vais aller dans la salle de bain, et quand j'en ressortirais soit tu me passes un t-shirt, soit je dors nue. »

**Elle l'empêcha de répondre par un baiser, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain non sans glousser. N'ayant pas l'ouïe d'un vampire, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que faisait Klaus dans l'autre pièce, mais elle-même se sentait légèrement fébrile. Elle allait dormir avec Klaus, et elle avait très envie de faire plus. Avant de sortir de la salle d'eau cinq minutes plus tard, elle souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. La chaleur qui fut diffusée par la cheminée la surpris, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. **

« Klaus, si je n'ai pas ton t-shirt entre les mains dans cinq secondes je me mets toute nue. » dit-elle à voix haute.

**Klaus, qui était assis sur le lit sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçue, esquissa un sourire. Il se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi son attention sur lui. Le cœur de Caroline loupa un battement, car Klaus était torse nu. **

« Tu essaies de me prendre à mon propre jeu, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se leva pour aller à son encontre.

« Je suis assez doué pour ça. » admit-il en prenant tendrement son visage en coupe. « Trésor, j'ai terriblement envie de te faire l'amour, même si ce n'est pas forcément le bon moment. »

« Avec ce qui se passe, y aura-t-il jamais un bon moment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas. » répondit-il. « Mais je veux que tu sois sûre de le vouloir. »

« Klaus, si t'as peur que je sois encore vierge alors arrête, parce que je ne le suis plus. » lui apprit-elle.

**Les yeux de Klaus devinrent noirs et entourés de veines.**

« Non Klaus, je ne te dirai pas qui c'est pour que t'ailles le tuer. » le prévint-elle, nullement effrayée par le vampire qui ressortait sur son visage. « Parce que je devrais moi aussi être jalouse de toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché depuis mille ans. »

**Les yeux de Klaus redevinrent normaux, et un sourire apparut sur son visage. **

« Décidément tu n'as pas peur de me dire les choses. » s'amusa-t-il.

« Non, parce que je n'ai pas peur de toi. » dit-elle avec fermeté. **Elle dégagea doucement ses mains de son visage en entourant ses bras autour de son cou, obligeant Klaus à poser ses mains sur sa taille. **« Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas la patience d'Elijah, Trésor ! » la prévint-il.

« Qui te dit que je suis aussi tolérante qu'Elena ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il sourit, se demandant ce que Caroline ferait s'il laissait traîner encore un peu les choses, mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa curiosité en pratique car son sourire énervait Caroline. Cette dernière colla sa bouche à celle du vampire tout en maintenant sa prise sur sa nuque. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, ce qui plu à Klaus, qui ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser. Les mains douces de Caroline caressaient ses épaules, son torse ce qui le rendit dingue. Il s'écarta pour lui enlever son haut. Un soutien-gorge bleu soulignait sa poitrine. **

« Arrête de réfléchir. » lui susurra Caroline. « On aura d'autres occasions de rendre ce moment plus romantique. »

**Elle l'embrassa pour appuyer ses dires et le tira par les épaules jusqu'au lit. Elle s'allongea, entraînant Klaus avec elle. **

« Tu vas me laisser tout faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aucune chance. » répondit-il.

« Tant mieux ! » souffla-t-elle en cherchant un baiser.

**Un baiser qu'il lui donna. Oui, il voulait la découvrir entièrement, il voulait couvrir de baisers chaque recoin de son corps, mais l'impatience grandissante qui prenait possession de lui était bien plus forte que son envie de la cajoler. Il aurait tout le temps de lui préparer une soirée digne de ce nom plus tard. Déviant sa bouche, il décida quand même de prendre le temps d'embrasser sa peau. Son cou, sa clavicule, la naissance de ses seins qui lui arracha un gémissement. Son ventre… Là, il se redressa pour la défaire de son pantalon. Elle en profita pour se terrer un peu plus dans le lit, un regard aguicheur qui ne quittait pas les yeux de Klaus. Ce dernier se débarrassa à son tour de son jean, puis, ne tenant plus, se plaça de toute sa hauteur sur Caroline avec sa vitesse.**

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Rassures-toi, je ne ferai pas ça à chaque fois. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Elle l'enferma entre ses jambes, rapprochant leurs corps au possible mais il y avait encore l'obstacle des sous-vêtements. Les mains de Caroline se baladèrent dans le dos du vampire jusqu'à trouver l'élastique de son boxer. A son tour, il fit glisser une main entre leurs corps et caressa la jambe de Caroline, tout en jouant avec l'élastique de sa petite culotte bleu. Montrant qu'elle était prête, Caroline souleva les hanches, et elle sentit avec bonheur le tissu de son sous-vêtement glisser sur ses jambes. Jamais elle ne quitta Klaus des yeux. Son regard resta fixer sur son visage, et elle fut heureuse de constater que la soif de désir n'allait pas que dans son sens. Il semblait aussi envieux qu'elle. Elle sentait le matelas s'affaisser et su que Klaus se débarrassait de son caleçon. Se mordant la lèvre, Caroline baissa furtivement le regard avant de lever à nouveau les yeux sur le vampire. Elle attendit qu'il fût au-dessus d'elle pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'amener à elle pour un baiser. Elle étouffa un gémissement dans le baiser quand elle le sentit contre elle. Il semblait hésiter, mais pour le rassurer qu'elle n'irait nulle part, elle écarta un peu plus les jambes et les remonta le long de son corps. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Klaus qui, malgré son envie de la posséder entièrement entra en elle avec tendresse. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, ils lâchèrent tout deux un soupir de délivrance, comme s'ils avaient attendus ce moment toute leur vie. Le regard pénétrant de Klaus accrocha le bleu de Caroline qui hocha la tête tout en refermant ses bras sous ses épaules. Alors, il attrapa ses lèvres et bougea ses hanches. Plus il se mouvait en elle, plus il ressentit une plénitude encore jamais atteint jusque-là. Ce fut surtout en lui qu'il ressentit cette plénitude. Son cœur âgé de mille ans ne s'était jamais mis à battre avec une telle ardeur pour quelqu'un. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Caroline était au-delà de l'imaginable. Désormais – et bien qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine – il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer vivre sans elle, bien qu'il soit immortel, et elle une humaine que la mort pouvait frapper à chaque instant. Il chassa cette horrible pensée et enfoui son visage dans son cou, empli ses poumons de son odeur tout en maintenant la cadence de ses coups de reins. Les gémissements de Caroline lui donnèrent la force de continuer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son orgasme s'approcher. Caroline aussi gémit avec force, et ses parois se resserrèrent autour de lui. Quand il fut sûr de connaître la jouissance au même moment qu'elle, il donna un puissant coup de reins qui les fit se cambre et jouir à l'unisson. Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais c'est à peine si elle pu dire un mot. Elle était si essoufflée qu'elle en perdit les mots. Klaus était aussi chamboulé qu'elle. D'un seul et même regard, le corps transpirant de leurs ébats, ils se sourirent. Quand elle retrouva l'usage de la parole, Caroline demanda :**

« Fatigué ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. » répondit Klaus. « Et toi ? »

« Avec toi je pourrai faire ça toute ma vie. » avoua-t-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre.

**Il libéra sa lèvre et l'embrassa. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue tout en refermant bras et jambes autour de lui, plus que partante pour une nuit de passion.**

…

**Lorsque Kol entra dans la chambre qui avait été préparé pour Ben, il poussa ce dernier tellement fort qu'il atterrit sur le lit dans un bruit sourd.**

« Je te dirai bien _désolé_, mais ma mère m'a apprit à ne pas mentir. » dit Kol. « Je te conseille de te débarbouiller dans la salle de bain que t'as à disposition, et de faire attention dans ton sommeil parce qu'Elijah n'est pas si tendre que ça quand on s'en prend à la femme qu'il aime. »

« Mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Elena. » s'écria Ben, qui se leva brusquement du lit.

« Dans ce cas t'aurais dû dire à Grayson Gilbert d'aller se faire voir avec son fric. » dit Bonnie, qui sortit de la chambre en accrochant un talisman au mur.

**Elle sortit de la chambre, suivit de Kol qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Ben ne voulait pas rester enfermé dans cette maison alors il marcha à la hâte jusqu'à la porte close et posa la main sur la poignée. Une vive douleur lui traversa le bras, l'obligeant à reculer. Dans quelle maison était-il tombé ? Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? **

…

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Le dîner entre Grayson et Miranda c'était passé dans le silence. Une tension réelle régnait dans le couple. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir Elena à l'hôpital, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de la tension ambiante.**

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire. » dit soudainement Miranda.

« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. » dit Grayson.

« Ton choix a envoyé notre fille à l'hôpital. » dit Miranda. « Et si Liz apprend que c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ? Que tu voulais kidnapper notre fille ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas deviner que la sœur de Matt interviendrait. » claqua Grayson.

« Si Liz retrouve Ben, tu es fichu. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Il ne dira rien. » assura-t-il.

« J'espère que tu dis vrai. » dit Miranda en soupirant.

**Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, et même si la méthode de son mari d'envoyer leur fille à l'hôpital pour la récupérer n'était pas la meilleure, ils auraient pu réussir. Il restait maintenant à prier pour que Ben McKittrick soit très loin de Mystic Falls, et qu'il se fasse tout petit pour ne pas se faire arrêter par le Shérif Forbes et dénonce Grayson, qui risquait de perdre son droit d'exercer la médecine, et pire : la prison !**

* * *

Je vous dit à très vite pour le prochain chapitre !

Aurélie !


	37. Quand les sentiments s'en mêlent

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonsoir mes lectrices,**

**Voici la suite, et je m'excuse du temps que ça a prit.**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

_**Une fois de plus, Bonnie se réveilla dans un sursaut et en sueur. Encore un rêve un peu trop érotique à son goût, et qui avait l'air bien réel. Trop réel. Elle tenta un regard sur sa gauche où dormait Kol, et elle su qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à rêver. Kol avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il était resté allongé mais au vu de son visage il avait été très affecté par ce rêve. De la sueur coulait sur son front, et sa respiration était haletante. Bonnie se rallongea non sans apriori. Elle sentit la main de Kol chercher la sienne. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts.**_

_« Je pensais que seule la distance nous affectait sur ce point. » dit Kol. « J'avais tort. »_

_« Je trouverai pourquoi on fait ces rêves. » promit Bonnie._

_**17 septembre 2010 !**_

**Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la vitre, et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquin, réveillant son occupante. Elena mit de longues secondes avant d'émerger de son sommeil, une énorme migraine à la tête. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, mais quand elle essayait de fouiller dans sa mémoire, sa tête lui fit encore plus mal. **

« Aïe ! » grimaça-t-elle, en essayant tant bien que mal de s'asseoir.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Jenna.**

« Enfin tu es réveillée ! » dit cette dernière, soulagée. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une cuite. » répondit Elena en grommelant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« De quoi te rappelles-tu ? » demanda Jenna en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de sa nièce.

« Pas grand-chose juste que j'étais au Grill et, Vicky qui s'est mit à crier. » dit Elena. « Merde ma tête ! »

**Jenna se tourna vers la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte et dit d'une voix haute :**

« De l'Advil pour Elena ! »

**Elle reporta son attention sur sa nièce, qui fronçait les sourcils l'air de dire **_**Pourquoi tu cries et à qui ?**_

« Je suis au courant de tout. » dit Jenna.

« Au courant de quoi ? » demanda Elena.

« De tout ! » répondit Jenna. « Je sais qu'ils sont des vampires, que tu as décidé d'en devenir un pour pas mourir après le rituel de Klaus et bla bla bla. »

« Depuis quand ? » hoqueta Elena.

« Depuis hier. » dit Jenna. « Et je suis contente de connaître la vérité. Je suis un peu mieux armée pour tenir tête à ma sœur. Tu savais que Bonnie est une sorcière ? »

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Elena. « Et je connaissais aussi l'existence des vampires avant que les Mikaelson débarquent dans notre vie. »

« Hein ? Quel autre vampire connais-tu ? » demanda Jenna.

« Euh… la copine de Jeremy est un vampire. » avoua Elena.

**Jenna écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien. Elijah fit son entrée dans la chambre, et aussitôt Elena eut le sourire. Sa migraine disparut presque instantanément comme s'il était le remède à tous ses maux, mais elle accepta quand même le comprimé et le verre d'eau qu'Elijah lui tendit. Elle avala le médicament et, la gorge encore sèche, vida le reste du verre d'une traite. **

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Elijah.

« Un peu vaseuse, mais ça va. » répondit Elena. « J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Plusieurs heures, mais c'était surtout à cause des médicaments. » dit Jenna. « Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? »

« A part les hurlements de Vicky, que dalle. » dit Elena.

« On va tout te dire, une fois que tu auras pris un petit-déjeuner qui te rendra tes forces. » dit Elijah. « Jenna, je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle, je vous attends en bas. »

**Il sourit à Elena, dont le cœur s'emballa, puis sortit de la chambre.**

« Allez vilaine fille, lève tes fesses de ce lit et file dans la salle de bain. » dit Jenna. « Une douche froide calmera tes ardeurs. »

« Y a que lui qui pourra les calmer. » marmonna Elena.

**Elle eut du mal à se lever, son corps étant ankylosé après être restée allongée aussi longtemps, mais la douche qu'elle prit par la suite lui détendit les muscles. Enroulée dans une serviette et séchant ses cheveux avec une autre, elle dit à sa tante :**

« Faut vraiment que je m'habille ? »

« Tu ne vas peut-être pas au lycée aujourd'hui mais il est hors de question que tu passes la journée à poil. » dit Jenna en lui lançant un sweat à capuche. « Tu te rends compte de la réaction de ce pauvre Elijah ? Il sera obligé de te sauter dessus. »

« J'attends que ça, en réalité. » avoua Elena.

« Et je te comprends. » dit Jenna. « Il est canon ! »

« Pas touche, il est à moi ! » la prévint Elena.

« Je n'oserais jamais me mettre entre vous. » jura Jenna. « Maintenant arrêtes de rêvasser et habilles-toi. Je t'attends dans le couloir. »

**Elena soupira mais s'habilla avec lenteur. Malgré la douche salvatrice, ses muscles étaient encore un peu endoloris. Elle prit le temps de se sécher les cheveux, et les attacha en un chignon lâche. Vêtue de son sweat à capuche et du jogging assortit, Elena sortit de la chambre en traînant des pieds. Elle laissa échapper un long bâillement qu'elle écrasa avec sa main.**

_« Bonjour ! »_

**Cette voix fit valser le cœur d'Elena qui, quand elle croisa le regard d'Elijah s'emballa davantage.**

« Il va bien falloir que tu t'habitues à mon… charme. » dit le vampire, en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je sais ! » souffla Elena. « Je réagis comme une gamine en plein coup de foudre. Où est Jenna ? »

« En bas avec les autres. » répondit-il. « Je voulais être un peu seul avec toi. »

**Elle se blottit contre lui, serrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Une étreinte qu'il lui rendit.**

« J'ai eu très peur de te perdre. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu as trouvé ce qu'on m'a fait ? » demanda-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

« Oui, mais c'est une discussion que nous allons avoir avec tout le monde, en bas. » dit Elijah. « Autour d'un petit-déjeuner qui te redonnera des forces. »

« En espérant que les nouvelles ne me donnent pas envie de vomir. » dit Elena, qui se laissa guider jusqu'aux escaliers.

« Y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas. » dit Elijah.

**Elle redouta le pire, et elle n'avait pas tort mais elle ne le savait pas encore. Dans la salle à manger, où la grande table était dressée et copieusement garnit, famille et ami étaient là à attendre. Quand elle fit son entrée, Jeremy se leva de sa chaise en trombe et fonça sur sa sœur, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, et se contentait de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Une étreinte dont elle profita et qu'elle lui rendit avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait. Personne n'osa les interrompre, et Elijah alla s'asseoir à sa place, imité par les autres. Quand Elena s'écarta elle essuya ses larmes, et elle pu voir à travers son regard que Jeremy était aussi ému qu'elle. Il l'accompagna à sa place, à côté d'Elijah avant de s'asseoir à son tour à côté d'elle.**

« Dites-moi ce que j'ai manqué ! » dit-elle, prête à entendre la vérité.

« Jeremy ! » dit simplement Klaus.

**Ce dernier sortit son téléphone et lança un enregistrement qu'il mit sur haut-parleur. L'enregistrement qui contenait les aveux de Ben McKittrick. Les premiers bruits de fonds se firent entendre, des sons rauques comme pendant une bagarre puis les voix de Jeremy et Ben s'alternèrent.**

_« Où tu croyais t'échapper comme ça ? »_

_« Jeremy, écoute mon pote… »_

_« Je suis pas ton pote. » gronda Jeremy. « Pourquoi t'as empoisonné ma sœur ? »_

_« Je n'y suis pour rien, d'accord ? » se défendit Ben._

_« Vicky t'a vu. » le secoua Jeremy._

_« Oui, mais on m'a payé pour le faire. » expliqua Ben._

_« Qui ? » demanda Jeremy. « Qui t'a payé pour envoyer ma sœur à l'hôpital ? »_

_« Si je te le dis il va me faire la peau. » déglutit Ben._

_« C'est moi qui vais te tuer si tu ne me dis pas qui t'a payé pour envoyer Elena à l'hôpital. » le menaça Jeremy._

**Un silence s'en suivit pendant lequel Elena sentit son cœur accélérer. Au fond d'elle, le doute sur le commanditaire de son empoisonnement commençait à se dissiper et elle pensait savoir qui avait demandé à Ben de verser ce virus dans son verre.**

_« D'ACCORD ! C'est bon je vais te le dire. »_

_« Dépêches-toi parce que j'ai le poing qui me démange. » grinça Jeremy._

_« Ce sont tes parents. » avoua Ben. « Ou du moins ton père, je n'ai eu affaire qu'à lui. »_

_« Mon… mon père t'a payé pour empoisonner ma sœur ? » s'ahurit Jeremy._

_« Oui, il disait qu'elle était en danger et que c'était le seul moyen pour la récupérer et la mettre à l'abri. » déballa Ben._

_« La mettre à l'abri ? » répéta Jeremy. « Il voulait la kidnapper ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas il ne m'a pas donné tous les détails de son plan. » cracha Ben. « Il m'a dit que le contenu de la fiole ne la tuerait pas, et qu'une fois à l'hôpital elle serait soignée sur le champ. »_

**Un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis, le silence absolu. Jeremy éteignit l'enregistrement mais ne l'effaça pas. La réaction d'Elena ne se fit pas attendre.**

« Je crois que je vais vomir. » dit-elle.

« Respire ! » lui suggéra Elijah.

« Je respire ! » dit Elena en prenant une grande inspiration. « Oh Mon Dieu, je vais être malade. »

« Tiens, bois, ça va te faire du bien. » dit Sheila en déposant un verre de jus devant elle.

**Elena but une gorgée, puis une deuxième, une troisième jusqu'à vider entièrement le verre. **

« C'est bon je me sens mieux. » dit-elle. « Il m'a empoisonné ? »

« En réalité, il a voulu te rendre malade avec le virus de la méningite. » expliqua Klaus. « Heureusement, et grâce à Vicky, tu en as ingurgité qu'une infime quantité, donc tu seras rétablie très vite. D'ailleurs je pense que tu te sens déjà bien mieux. »

« Ouais, en quelque sorte. » marmonna Elena. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

**Elle leva les yeux et vit Kol, qui tenait dans ses mains des documents bleus, et il souriait.**

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Elena.

« Et bien, en attrapant Ben on a fait un tour jusqu'à la maison de notre très cher ami Juge à Whitmore, et il a signé deux injonctions à ton nom et à celui de Jeremy. » dit Kol. « Avec ces injonctions qui obligeront vos parents à rester éloignés de vous deux, ils n'auront pas d'autres choix que de respecter la loi et en cas d'infraction… »

**Il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa phrase mais Elena comprit. En cas d'infraction, les parents d'Elena et Jeremy seraient arrêtés.**

« Faites ce que vous voulez ça m'est égal du moment que je n'ai plus jamais affaire à eux. » dit-elle. « De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir de cette maison jusqu'au rituel, et peut-être même jusqu'à Noël. »

« A la bonne heure. » dit Jenna. « J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ma sœur. »

« On dirait que ça t'amuse. » dit Sage.

« Oui, c'est drôle depuis que je vous connais je m'éclate comme une enfant. » avoua Jenna.

« Ravi de le savoir. » s'amusa Klaus. « Maintenant ceux qui vont au lycée dépêchez-vous de déjeuner ou vous allez être en retard. Oh, Rebekah ma chère sœur, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

**Il se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main à sa sœur, qui se leva à son tour. Elle regarda tour à tour ses trois autres frères, et tout trois se contentaient de sourire.**

« Pourquoi vous souriez ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Elle n'obtint aucune réponse car Klaus l'attirait vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit. Il fit signe à Rebekah de regarder dehors, ce qu'elle fit. En travers de l'allée, il y avait une nouvelle voiture. Une Maserati Noire. Rebekah regarda à nouveau son frère qui tenait entre ses doigts une clé de voiture.**

« Elle est à toi ! » dit Klaus.

« A moi genre, vraiment à moi ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Absolument ! » répondit Klaus.

**Elle laissa échapper sa joie par un cri et se jeta dans les bras de son frère en répétant **_**merci**_** sans cesse. S'écartant, elle prit les clés des mains de son frère, retourna dans le salon, fit le tour de la table pour embrasser chacun de ses frères – même Kol, avant d'attraper son sac et de filer en courant. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle fut toute excitée d'avoir sa voiture à elle. Elle mit le contact et fila – sans pour autant dépasser la limitation de vitesse. Il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer. Le sourire aux lèvres, Klaus ferma la porte et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, en bout de table avec Caroline à sa droite. Cinq minutes plus tard, Jenna se leva :**

« Allez mon neveu, on y va, on doit passer récupérer tes affaires à la maison pour le lycée. Je te ferai un mot d'excuse si t'as pas fait tes devoirs ou peu importe ce que t'avais à faire pour aujourd'hui. »

« J'arrive ! » dit-il en se levant.

« Tu veux pas m'adopter ? » plaisanta Caroline. « J'ai pas révisé mon contrôle de maths. »

**Sa remarque fit rire toute la tablée, détendant l'ambiance légèrement pesante. Jeremy s'empara d'un muffin, se pencha pour embrasser Anna puis, attrapa son déjeuner dans un sac préparé par Sage, son sac de cours et suivit sa tante hors du Manoir. Bientôt, Anna, Kol, Bonnie et Caroline finirent par se lever également de table et s'en allèrent au lycée. Se sentant mieux grâce à la nourriture qu'elle avait avalée, Elena se cala dans son siège et dit :**

« Qu'y a-t-il encore que vous ne me dites pas ? »

« Tu es sûre de vouloir de cette information maintenant ? » demanda Elijah.

« Au point où j'en suis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que d'apprendre que mon père voulait me kidnapper après m'avoir rendu malade ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Elle marque un point. » dit Sheila.

« Très bien ! » soupira Elijah. « Si nous voulons réussir à transformer Tyler en hybride il va nous falloir ton sang. »

« En quoi est-ce un problème ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Ton sang doit être prélevé tant que tu es humaine. » expliqua Abby.

« Donc, vous voulez me prélever du sang avant le rituel. » en conclut Elena.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça Elijah.

**Elena regarda Klaus et dit :**

« Y a moyen de faire ça ce week-end quand j'aurai repris assez de force pour marcher sans avoir l'air d'une alcoolique ? »

**Sa requête fut reçut par un éclat de rire de Sage et Abby. Klaus souriait carrément, Finn aussi et Elijah fut plus discret.**

« C'est toi qui décide. » sourit Klaus.

« Super ! » dit Elena. « Vu que c'est moi qui décide, j'ai le droit de parler avec Ben ? J'ai besoin de connaître ses motivations et de regarder droit dans les yeux le type qui m'a envoyé à l'hôpital. »

**Klaus, Finn et Elijah se regardèrent d'un commun accord. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.**

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est ici ? » tenta Finn.

« Prenez-moi pour une idiote. » paria Elena.

« Je pense qu'Elena a le droit de lui faire face. » dit Sheila en se levant. « Et avec le sort que Bonnie a lancé, Elena n'aura qu'à rester sur le perron, Ben ne pourra pas sortir de la chambre. »

« Et comment comptes-tu ouvrir la porte ? » demanda Klaus, sarcastique.

« Seule une Bennett peut passer outre le sort d'une autre Bennett. » répondit Abby.

**Elena se leva, regarda Klaus et, comme une petite fille lui tira la langue.**

« Arrêtez de vouloir décider à ma place. » leur dit-elle, avec un regard sous-entendu pour Elijah.

**Elena disparu du salon avec Sheila. Abby et Sage se levèrent à leur retour, prête à partir pour qu'Abby puisse aller récupérer les plantes dont elle aurait besoin pour ses potions.**

« N'essayez plus jamais de vouloir contrôler une femme de ce siècle. » leur conseilla Abby. « Surtout une descendante Petrova avec le caractère bien trempé. »

**Elles s'en allèrent, et les frères furent seuls, dans un silence pesant. Un silence que Klaus se fit ne joie de rompre.**

« Mon pauvre Elijah, je te plains. » dit-il.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Elena semble être une jeune femme bien caractérielle. » dit Klaus.

« Qui te dit que je n'aime pas les femmes caractérielles ? » arqua Elijah en fixant son frère.

**Klaus se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Finn décida de briser la glace entre ses frères.**

« Tout cela risque d'être très amusant lorsqu'elle deviendra un vampire. » dit-il.

**Aucun d'eux ne put réfuter ce que venait de dire Finn et, après avoir échangé un dernier regard, ils se levèrent et débarrassèrent la table. Oui, ces trois vampires virils et indestructibles débarrassaient la table et, grâce à leur rapidité et leur efficacité cela ne prit pas très longtemps. Quand ce fut terminé :**

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on engage pas du personnel ? » demanda Klaus.

« On le fait quand on organise des soirées, mais quand on est entre nous on se doit de se comporter comme une famille normale. » expliqua Finn. « Et puis tu connais Rebekah et ma femme, elles deviendraient pire que des gardiennes de prisons si on ne les aidait pas un peu. »

« Il n'a pas tort. » concéda Elijah.

« Tant que Caroline ne me voit pas comme ça. » dit Klaus.

« Pauvre petit vampire. » le charria Finn.

« Tais-toi Finn ! » gronda Klaus.

**Elijah soupira devant ces gamineries. Finn était peut-être l'aîné mais il lu arrivait aussi de se comporter comme un enfant. Après tout, on ne peut pas passer plus d'un millénaire avec les mêmes personnes sans se chamailler… surtout avec les membres de sa famille.**

« Parfois vous êtes pire que Kol et Rebekah. » soupira-t-il.

**Il sortit du salon, monta les escaliers mais se figea à l'étage lorsqu'il entendit la conversation qui se déroulait tout au bout du couloir.**

…

**Elena avait les mains moites. Elle voulait écouter ce que Ben avait à dire, mais au fond d'elle, quoi qu'il puisse dire elle ne pouvait rejeter la faute que sur une seule personne : son père. **

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda Sheila, la sortant de sa rêverie.

« Oh euh, oui ça va je, je réfléchissais c'est tout. » répondit Elena.

« Bon, tu ne peux pas entrer mais moi oui alors, reste devant la chambre et attends. » dit Sheila. « Je vais voir comment il va. »

« Ne… ne sois pas dure avec lui. » dit Elena. « Je crois qu'il a eu assez peur comme ça. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » fit Sheila.

« S'il te plaît ! » la coupa Elena.

**Sheila finit par abdiquer et entra dans la chambre. Le sort qui empêchait quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir en dehors d'une sorcière Bennett n'arrêta pas la grand-mère de Bonnie. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, à sa plus grande surprise alors, faisant appel à ses pouvoirs elle ouvrit et tira rideaux et volets. La lumière inonda la pièce. Ben était recroquevillé dans un coin au fond de la chambre. Les bras entourés autour de ses jambes remontées sur sa poitrine, il semblait être dans un état catatonique, mais lorsque Sheila s'agenouilla devant lui, elle posa une main sur son épaule et su qu'il dormait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dormi dans le lit ? Elle le secoua pour le réveiller. Quand il leva la tête, elle su qu'il n'avait pas bougé de ce coin de toute la nuit. Ses vêtements étaient encore recouverts de sang séché, tout comme son nez et sa bouche. **

« Tu es resté avec du sang sur toi toute la nuit ? » s'étonna Sheila d'une voix étonnement calme. « Dans une maison pleine de vampire ? »

« Vous allez me tuer de toute façon alors, à quoi bon ! » dit Ben.

« Personne ne va te tuer. » dit Sheila.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir. » dit Ben.

« Lèves-toi et va parler à Elena, elle te le dira. » dit Sheila.

« Elena ? » haussa-t-il. « Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Devant la chambre, elle veut te parler. » répondit la sorcière. « Elle attend des explications _sincères_. »

**Ben hocha la tête puis, tremblant, se leva avec l'aide de Sheila. Elle lui fit signe de la main d'aller jusqu'à la porte, ce qu'il fit – malgré la douleur dans ses muscles - et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Elena, ses épaules s'affaissèrent de honte.**

« Elena je suis vraiment désolée. » dit-il.

« T'as fais ça uniquement pour l'argent ? » demanda Elena.

**Ben déglutit. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, et peut-être qu'au final Elena ne comprendrait pas.**

« S'il te plaît Ben, j'ai besoin de savoir. » dit Elena.

« Je, je voulais pas le faire. » finit-il par avouer. « La première fois que ton père m'a approché je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que j'étais revenu à Mystic Falls pour trouver un job et pour passer du temps avec mes parents avant de retourner à la fac cet automne. Il n'avait pas l'air d'écouter ce que je disais et il m'a donné rendez-vous le soir après mon service sur le pont Wickery. Là, encore une fois je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas disponible et que je n'étais pas intéressé par son argent surtout si c'était pour un coup tordu mais, il n'a pas aimé et il m'a menacé. »

« Il t'a menacé ? » releva Elena. « Comment ? »

« Il a dit qu'avec l'aide du Maire il pouvait faire supprimer ma bourse d'études et me faire virer de la fac. » éclata Ben. « J'ai eu peur Elena. Il était prêt à bousiller ma vie pour te récupérer, alors j'y suis allé, j'ai pris l'argent, la fiole et j'ai attendu que tu viennes au Grill. Quand je t'ai vu, une partie de moi voulait venir te parler et tout t'avouer, mais une autre partie de moi se répétait encore et encore les menaces de ton père, et la peur a prit le dessus. »

**Les mains moites, il se les essuya sur son pantalon avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.**

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner. » quémanda-t-il. « Je suis tellement désolé Elena, j'ai pas envie de mourir je… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » dit Elena, qui rajouta : « Si tu me promets que la prochaine fois qu'on te demandera de faire une chose aussi débile et dangereuse pour de l'argent, tu iras voir la police. Peu importe les menaces. »

« Je te le promets ! » dit-il aussitôt. « Mais ton père va me faire la peau s'il apprend que j'ai parlé. »

« Encore une fois, ça n'arrivera pas. » martela Elena, qui se tourna vers Sheila. « N'y aurait-il pas un moyen, un sort ou une potion j'en sais rien, afin qu'il puisse disparaitre des radars à volonté ? »

« Peut-être bien ! » dit Sheila.

« Occupes-toi de lui s'il te plaît, il n'a pas besoin d'être comme en prison. » dit Elena.

« Elijah ne voudra pas que je déjoue le sort de Bonnie. » lui rappela la sorcière.

« Non, laisse le sort en place on ne sait jamais, mais occupes-toi de lui, s'il te plaît ! » insista-t-elle. « Qu'il se change, donnes-lui à manger qu'il soit aussi à l'aise que possible malgré qu'il ne puisse pas sortir de la chambre. »

**La sorcière acquiesça et Elena su qu'elle avait finit. Elle avait ses réponses et Ben n'était pas le réel coupable. Elle devait convaincre les Mikaelson – et surtout Elijah – de ne pas tuer le jeune homme. En allant à sa chambre, elle croisa justement le vampire, qui avait l'air d'avoir entendu toute la conversation, et au vu des traits de son visage ce qu'il avait entendu ne lui avait pas plu.**

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me le demander. » la prévint-il.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, prête à tenir tête à l'homme qu'elle aimait. « Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, c'est grave ? »

« Oui, parce que tu as failli mourir à cause de lui. » répliqua-t-il.

« J'ai failli mourir à cause de mon père. » rectifia Elena. « Si tu ne crois pas ce que Ben m'a raconté, demande à quelqu'un de fouiller dans sa tête tu seras fixé. »

« Elena… » dit-il.

« Non, Elijah ! » l'arrêta-t-elle. « Je t'aime mais ne me demande surtout pas d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. »

**Elle se rendit compte bien trop tard qu'elle avait avoué ses sentiments dans cet accès de colère, mais pour rien au monde elle les retirerait. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et descendit les escaliers, passant en trombe entre Finn et Klaus – qui avaient tout entendus – et alla se réfugier dans le deuxième endroit qui la réconfortait. Le jardin !**

**Finn et Klaus se regardèrent puis, rejoignirent Elijah à l'étage. Ce dernier était toujours troublé par les aveux subits d'Elena.**

« Elle… elle veut que je l'épargne. » dit Elijah.

« Et tu ne rêves que de lui arracher le cœur pour ce qu'il a fait. » dit Klaus.

« C'est ce que tu ferais à ma place. » dit Elijah.

« Non, moi j'aurai pas envoyé mon frère et une sorcière à ses trousses. » rectifia Klaus. « Mais tu n'es pas moi. Tu es le plus intelligent d'entre nous, alors réfléchis à ce que t'as dit Elena. »

« On ne peut pas le laisser repartir. » contesta Elijah.

« Si, on le peut, et c'est ce qu'on fera car c'est la décision d'Elena. » dit Finn. « Ecoutes mon frère, Elena n'est pas habituée à notre façon de faire, à savoir que lorsqu'on s'en prend à notre famille on en paix le prix. Un jour elle comprendra, mais aujourd'hui elle a prit une lourde décision que tu te dois d'accepter, même si c'est difficile. »

« Va la retrouver, et parle-lui. » lui conseilla Klaus. « D'autant plus qu'elle t'a avoué être amoureuse de toi. »

« Tu ne veux pas la perdre, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Finn, en sachant que cela secouerait son frère.

**Et ça marcha, car il s'éclipsa.**

« T'en penses quoi ? » demanda Finn.

« Je pense qu'il est bien dommage que ce cher Ben ne soit pas un vampire pour le faire souffrir. » répondit Klaus.

« T'es vraiment le psychopathe de la famille. » plaisanta Finn.

« Je sais ! » acquiesça Klaus.

« Je vais aller fouiller la tête de ce cher Ben, en espérant que Sheila me laisse entrer. » dit Finn.

« Tu as couvert nos arrières pour notre visite tardive chez Maxwell hier ? » demanda Klaus.

« A l'instant même ! » dit Finn, en lui montrant le téléphone de Jenna. « Elle revient d'ici une heure pour récupérer son portable. »

« T'as toujours eu la côte avec les rouquines. » le taquina son frère.

« Très drôle ! » railla Finn.

…

**Assise sur l'un des bancs du jardin, Elena fixait sans grand intérêt un point devant elle. Pour une fois depuis qu'elle avait mit les pieds ici, les magnifiques parterres de fleurs ne lui firent aucun **_**« effet »**_**. Quelques jours seulement qu'elle était en couple avec Elijah, et déjà ils subissaient leur première dispute. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile que ça d'accepter de laisser la vie sauve à un être humain qui avait agit sous la peur ? Est-ce que les vampires ne ressentaient rien ? Avaient-ils si peu d'estime pour la vie humaine ? Il ne faisait pas froid mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner, alors elle se recroquevilla légèrement, tout en espérant qu'un certain vampire ne revienne à la raison et la rejoigne, ce qu'il fit. Elijah voulut se jeter à ses pieds et se faire pardonner mais il avait aussi ses principes. Des principes qu'il devait exposer à Elena. Il se contenta de s'asseoir auprès d'elle et de laisser le silence peser entre eux. **

« Ne me demande pas de changer d'avis. » dit Elena d'une voix presque éteinte.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. » dit Elijah.

« La vie humaine n'a donc aucune importance à tes yeux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas quand elle menace les gens que j'aime. » répondit-il. « Et je t'aime, Elena ! »

« N'utilise surtout pas tes sentiments pour m'amadouer ça ne marchera pas. » le prévint-elle.

« Quand tu vis aussi longtemps que moi, tu finis par nourrir le besoin viscéral de protéger les membres de ta famille. » expliqua-t-il. « Pendant plus de mille ans nous avons été pourchassés par notre père, nous conduisant à prendre des mesures radicales et drastiques bien des fois. »

« Comme tuer des gens innocents ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chacun d'entre nous a du sang sur les mains. » répondit-il.

« Et je ne veux pas avoir celui de Ben sur les miennes si tu le tues. » dit-elle.

**Elle ferma les yeux. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer.**

« Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu soutiendrais ma décision au lieu de me contredire. » martela-t-elle.

**Elle se leva pour s'éloigner du vampire mais d'un geste rapide, il lui attrapa le bras.**

« Ma décision est prise ! » dit Elena, ferme.

« La mienne aussi, et je ne veux pas te perdre. » dit Elijah.

**Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ses doigts, et à l'instant où leur peau s'effleura, leurs barrières s'effondrèrent. Elena se laissa retomber sur le banc et éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'Elijah…**

**…**

_**Chambre d'ami !**_

**Après avoir écouté les faits relatés par Finn, Sheila avait abaissé la barrière magique pour le laisser entrer. Torse nu car il se préparait à aller se doucher, Ben était assis sur le lit, Finn à côté de lui, la main droite sur la nuque du jeune homme.**

« Respire, je ne te ferai aucun mal. » lui dit Finn. « Je veux simplement vérifier tes souvenirs. »

« Vous voulez voir si j'ai menti à Elena, c'est ça ? » demanda Ben.

« Oui ! » répondit simplement Finn.

« Je n'ai pas menti. » jura Ben. « Est-ce que je dois fermer les yeux ? »

« Pas nécessairement. » dit Finn.

**Sheila, qui vit la détresse dans les yeux du garçon, tira une chaise et s'asseya face à lui. Elle lui prit les mains et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ben se détendit et attendit… Finn se concentra et bientôt, son esprit entra en contact avec les souvenirs du jeune homme, et assista à la vérité !**

* * *

Verdict ? Je vous poste la suite très vite !

Aurélie !


	38. L'amour d'une mère

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour les amis,**

**Et voilà, je vous avais promis la suite très vite. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls !**_

_**17 septembre 2010 !**_

**Carol Lockwood y avait pensé toute la soirée de la veille pendant que son mari était en réunion. Elle y avait réfléchit, avait pesé le pour et le contre dans sa tête, et avait prit sa décision. Dès que son mari fut parti pour un rendez-vous matinal très tôt, Carol était montée dans la chambre de son fils, avait vidé ses vêtements et chaussures dans deux grosses valises. Il n'était pas question que son fils revienne dans cette maison. Il était majeur, alors plus jamais il n'aura à subir la mauvaise humeur de son père. Plus jamais Richard ne lèverait la main sur son fils. Elle pouvait le supporter s'il s'en prenait à elle, mais jamais plus elle ne pouvait regarder son fils se faire battre sans réagir. Avec l'aide du jardinier, elle avait mit les valises dans sa voiture et avait mit le cap jusqu'au lycée. Le parking était vide à son arrivée et, quand elle vit le pick-up de Matt et la voiture de son fils se garer quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit à son tour de sa voiture, et sortit les valises de son coffre. Ce fut Vicky qui vit Madame Lockwood en premier. **

« Tyler, ta mère est là, et avec des valises. » lui dit Vicky.

**Tyler se tourna et alla à la rencontre de sa mère. Quand il vit son air inquiet, il prit peur. **

« Tu t'en vas ? » paniqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle. « Non, je ne pars pas ce ne sont pas mes valises. Ce sont les tiennes. »

« Quoi ? Tu me vires de la maison ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Arrête de crier et non je ne te vire pas de la maison. » rectifia-t-elle. « Je te protège. Je veux que tu restes chez Matt. J'ai fais faire un virement ce matin de mon compte personnel au tien pour que tu sois un peu tranquille quelques temps. »

« Maman, pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je protège mon garçon. » répondit-elle en touchant sa joue du bout des doigts. « Je vais quitter ton père. Quand ? Je ne sais pas, mais je le ferai quand tout se calmera. »

« Ça ne se calmera jamais, maman. » dit Tyler. « Pas avec le Conseil qui nous surveille et, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas partir de la maison. »

« Tu nous espionnais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

**La tête que fit Tyler fut plus efficace qu'une réponse orale, mais Carol sourit.**

« Je m'en veux de t'avoir menti. » dit-il.

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. » dit Carol. « Je n'en peux plus de cette tension depuis que tes nouveaux amis sont arrivés. »

« Ce ne sont pas eux les monstres, maman ! » dit Tyler.

« Si tu y crois alors je te crois aussi, et je serai tes yeux et tes oreilles à la maison. » promit-elle.

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. » refusa Tyler.

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger mon garçon, et c'est ce que je vais faire. » martela-t-elle. « Tu as besoin de renseignements sur les agissements du Conseil ? Tu les auras. Tu veux connaître leur plan ? Je te dirai tout pour que tes amis les contre. »

« Mais, si papa l'apprend… » dit Tyler, sans aller au bout de sa phrase.

**Si sa mère se mettait à jouer les espionnes à sa place, elle risquait de subir la mauvaise humeur de Richard, et il ne voulait pas que sa mère souffre.**

« Ton père n'apprendra rien, et il ne me touchera pas parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne me laisserai plus faire. » dit-elle. « Je ne veux plus qu'il touche à mon bébé. Tu es mon fils unique Tyler, et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« Maman ! » sanglota Tyler, qui fut heureux que le parking du lycée soit encore vide.

« Chut, viens là ! » dit-elle en l'attirant dans ses bras.

**Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, mais ce fut dur de se retenir. Sa mère prenait de gros risque en agissant ainsi. Il devait la protéger, mais comment alors qu'elle l'éloignait de la maison ?**

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. » dit-il en s'écartant.

« Je préfère qu'il se défoule sur moi plutôt que sur toi. » dit Carol.

« Non ! » geignit Tyler.

« Arrête, sois un homme et tiens-toi droit. » lui dit-elle. **Il obéit. **« Ce n'est pas aux enfants de protéger leurs parents, mais l'inverse. »

« Maman… »

« Ça suffit Tyler. » le coupa-t-elle. « J'ai pris ma décision, et tu vas m'obéir. Tu vas rester chez Matt, tu vivras ta vie et tu feras ce que tu as à faire avec tes amis. Je te contacterais lorsqu'il y aura du concret. »

**Elle regarda par-delà l'épaule de son fils et fit signe à Matt et Vicky de s'approcher. Ce qu'ils firent.**

« Je te confie mon fils, Matthew ! » lui dit Carol.

« Il peut rester aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. » acquiesça Matt. « Et vous n'êtes pas obligés de prendre tous ces risques pour nous. »

« Je suis simplement fatiguée de tout ceci. » avoua Carol. « Si je peux aider à y mettre fin je le ferai. Faites passer le message. »

**Elle embrassa une dernière fois son fils et remonta dans sa voiture. Quand la voiture fut assez loin, Rebekah sortit de sa cachette et se posta à côté de Matt, qui sursauta de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver près de lui. **

« T'étais là depuis le début ? » demanda-t-il, calmant ses nerfs.

« Oui, et c'est étrange. » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? Qu'on ne t'a pas entendu t'approcher ? » railla Vicky.

« Non, mais la mère de Tyler était sincère. J'ignore ce que ça cache. » dit Rebekah.

**A ces mots, Tyler se retourna et adressa un regard glacial à Rebekah, se moquant totalement qu'elle était un vampire.**

« Ça ne cache rien. » claqua-t-il. « Ma mère ne m'a jamais menti et elle ne me mentait pas. Elle va se faire tuer par mon père, et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est qu'elle cache des choses ? Toi plus que quiconque je pensais que tu comprendrais qu'une mère protège son fils, mais apparemment j'avais tort. »

**Il empoigna ses valises, les mis dans son coffre qu'il ferma rageusement et alla dans le lycée. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant son casier et donna un violent coup de poing contre la porte en fer. Il frappa à nouveau jusqu'à s'en faire saigner et fut arrêté par Vicky. Elle l'emmena dans les toilettes des garçons et lui passa la main sous l'eau et, contre toute attente, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de coup. Les marques avaient cicatrisées.**

**Sur le parking, une gêne s'était installée entre Matt et Rebekah. **

« Ne lui en veux pas de t'avoir dit ça. Il ne connait pas entièrement votre histoire. » lui dit Matt. « Et il a peur pour sa mère. »

« Non il a raison. » dit Rebekah. « Moi plus que quiconque je devrais savoir ce qu'une mère est prête à faire pour ses enfants. La mienne s'est suicidée devant nous et a fait un pacte avec des sorcières pour qu'on échappe à notre père. J'espère simplement que ça ne se retournera pas contre nous. »

**Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Les premiers élèves commençaient à s'agglutiner autour d'eux comme chaque matin, quand Kol arriva avec Bonnie, Caroline et Anna. Ils trouvèrent le couple adossé au pick-up de Matt, l'air morose.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kol.

**Ils attendirent Jeremy, qui arriva pile à ce moment et Matt raconta ce qui c'était passé. A la fin du récit, avant même que Kol ne puisse partager les mêmes inquiétudes que sa sœur, Bonnie prit la parole.**

« Tyler a raison. » dit-elle. « Carol fait peut-être partie du Conseil mais elle aime son fils plus que tout. »

« Ouais, je suis d'accord. » dit Jeremy. « Mais il faut être sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle sera de notre côté. »

« Je mets mes frères sur le coup. » dit Kol, qui avait sortit son téléphone.

**Il passa cinq minutes à expliquer les derniers évènements à Finn, puis, raccrocha et le petit groupe de vampires, humains et sorcières entrèrent dans le lycée. Rebekah s'excusa auprès de Tyler. Des excuses qu'il accepta en disant qu'il avait simplement peur pour sa mère…**

…

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Finn raccrocha et alla chercher Klaus, Sheila et Elijah. Ce dernier, qui avait porté Elena jusque dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose, fut le dernier à les rejoindre dans le salon.**

« Il semblerait que nous ayons un atout inattendu dans notre manche. » dit Finn.

« Développe ! » dit Klaus.

**Alors il raconta tout ce que Kol lui avait apprit. **

« Comment peut-on savoir si elle dit la vérité ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle a dit la vérité, et je peux le confirmer en la touchant. » dit Sheila.

« Si elle est réellement de notre côté alors nous devrons lui exposer certaines choses. » dit Finn. « Sans dévoiler nos plans, bien entendu. »

« Sheila, peux-tu la joindre et lui demander de te rencontrer quelque part où nous pourrons nous aussi lui parler sans attirer l'attention du Conseil ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je dois aller à la cabane faire des recherches, si elle entre dans le terrain où elle se trouve alors elle sera indétectable, pour qui que ce soit. » expliqua Sheila.

« Bien, occupes-t'en. » dit Klaus.

« Je vous laisse vous en charger, je reste auprès d'Elena. » dit Elijah.

**Il remonta dans sa chambre. Elena était toujours dans le lit et dormait à poings fermés, roulée en boule dans les couvertures. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, enleva la veste de son costume qu'il déposa sur une chaise avant de s'allonger dans le lit par-dessus les couvertures. Elena se retourna en sentant le lit s'affaisser et, sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se blottit contre Elijah qui l'entoura de ses bras. Dire qu'une heure plus tôt ils s'étaient disputés, et que dans cette dispute ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Elle avait été la première des deux à dire **_**Je t'aime**_**, et ces deux petits mots avaient suffit à Elijah malgré le combat intérieur qu'il menait. Oui, il acceptait de laisser Ben McKittrick ressortir vivant du Manoir, mais ce n'était pas sans grands efforts. **

…

_**Maison des Lockwood !**_

**Lorsque Carol rentra chez elle, elle monta dans sa salle de bain personnelle avant de descendre dans la cuisine se préparer du thé. Elle mit de l'eau dans une théière quand la voix de son mari provint de derrière elle.**

_« Nous avons du personnel pour ça ! »_

**Carol fut surprise de ne pas avoir sursauté, car elle ne l'avait pas vu en entrant dans la pièce. **

« Je suis une grande fille, je peux me préparer mon thé sans avoir besoin d'une nounou. » répondit-elle en faisant bouillir l'eau. « Tu ne devais pas avoir une matinée chargée aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, je suis revenu récupérer des dossiers que j'avais oublié. » dit-il. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Non, j'ai des choses de prévus de mon côté. » dit-elle en sortant une tasse, qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail. « Et ne me demande pas ce que c'est, ça n'a rien à voir avec le Conseil. »

« Bien, tu as le droit d'avoir ton espace. » dit-il.

**Carol senti quelque chose de pas net derrière l'attitude calme et inhabituelle de son mari. Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Richard ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je désire quelque chose venant de toi ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Je te connais. » dit-elle. « Tu n'hésites pas à manipuler les gens qui t'entourent y compris ta propre famille mais ça ne prend plus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. » ordonna-t-il.

« Et voilà le Maire autoritaire dans toute sa splendeur. » répliqua-t-elle sans changer le ton de sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ? »

« Je veux que Tyler revienne à la maison. » répondit-il enfin.

« J'en étais sûre ! » dit-elle.

**Que pouvait-il vouloir de plus que le retour de leur fils à la maison ? Non, ça n'arrivera pas !**

« Je suis navrée de te décevoir Richard, mais Tyler ne rentrera pas de si tôt à la maison. » lui apprit-elle.

« Quoi ? » cracha-t-il.

« Eh oui, il à dix-huit ans j'ai donc décidé qu'il était mieux pour lui de vivre ailleurs. » dit Carol, qui gardait son calme bien plus facilement qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable.

« Et où va-t-il vivre ? » demanda Richard. « Avec quel argent ? Il est encore au lycée. »

« Ça c'est mon problème. » répondit Carol. « J'ai décidé d'éloigner mon fils de son tyran de père. J'en ai marre de te voir lever la main sur lui parce qu'il ose te tenir tête. C'est ton fils, pas ton petit chien mais comme tu ne le comprends pas il ne reviendra plus à la maison. Si j'apprends que tu t'approches de lui ou que tu lui fais encore du mal je me mettrais en pétard comme tu ne m'as jamais vu l'être. Reste loin de mon fils ! »

**La bouilloire siffla. Carol alla éteindre la gazinière et, en récupérant sa tasse la poigne de son mari sur son bras l'arrêta. Il serrait si fort qu'elle jurerait qu'un bleu se formerait dès qu'il la lâcherait, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.**

« Tu vas le faire revenir à la maison, _tout de suite _! » claqua Richard.

« Ou sinon quoi, Richard ? » le provoqua-t-elle. « Tu vas me frapper, comme tu frappes _mon fils _? Amuses-toi, vas-y frappes-moi, et tu verras ce qui te tombera dessus. Maintenant lâche-moi ! »

**La soudaine confiance de sa femme à le confronter le dérouta, et il la lâcha. Il laissa tomber – pour l'instant et quitta la cuisine, ses dossiers en mains et quitta la demeure familiale. Carol guettait le moindre signe de sa présence, mais elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence. Sirotant son thé, elle décrocha son téléphone, faisant fi de la douleur à son bras. Le numéro affichait un numéro inconnu, mais elle décrocha tout de même.**

« Allô ? … Oui je vois où c'est ! … A quelle heure ? … Très bien je serai là ! »

**La ligne s'arrêta dès qu'elle eut confirmée l'heure du rendez-vous…**

_**Pendant ce temps…**_

**Au lycée, la pause déjeunée retentit et chacun gagna soit le réfectoire, soit les tables disposées autour du lycée pour ceux qui aiment déjeuner à l'extérieur. D'autres rentrèrent chez eux. Bonnie voulait s'isoler un peu et réfléchir, alors elle gagna les gradins du stade, sans se rendre compte que Kol l'observait de loin.**

« Tu ne vas pas avec elle ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Non, elle a besoin d'espace. » répondit Kol.

« Depuis quand ? » s'étonna Matt. « Vous êtes inséparables tous les deux. »

« C'est bon laissez tomber. » dit Kol en allant à la cafétéria.

**Rebekah, qui savait que quelque chose clochait chez son frère, décida de faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : fouiner. Elle embrassa Matt et lui dit qu'elle le retrouverait plus tard. Ce dernier comprit et acquiesça. Rebekah trouva Bonnie sur le plus haut gradin, le regard dans le vide et l'air vraiment maussade. Quand elle rejoignit la sorcière, elle demanda :**

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec mon frère ? »

« Non, tout va bien. » dit Bonnie.

« Si tu le dis. » dit Rebekah en s'asseyant sur le gradin devant Bonnie. « Mais je ne suis pas dupe, je vois bien que quelque chose vous fait souffrir. »

« On ne souffre pas vraiment. Enfin, lui peut-être plus que moi. » dit Bonnie. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda Rebekah. « Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je peux être de bon conseil, surtout que je connais Kol par cœur. »

**Rebekah avait peut-être raison. Mais Bonnie ne devrait-elle pas attendre avant d'en parler ? Les grimoires de ses ancêtres recelaient peut-être les réponses à ses questions.**

« Arrête de tergiverser Bonnie, et dis-moi ce qui cloche. » la pressa Rebekah. « C'est en rapport avec le sexe, ou avec ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »

**Bonnie ferma les yeux et soupira. Rien n'échappait à cette fille.**

« On ne couche pas ensemble, et je l'aime plus que tout. » dit Bonnie.

« Donc, le problème c'est le sexe. » en conclut Rebekah. « Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? »

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, Rebekah se tourna vers la sorcière, qui souriait timidement. Elle comprit.**

« Oh, tu n'as jamais… »

« Non, jamais ! » dit Bonnie en secouant la tête. « Et les rêves qu'on fait n'arrangent rien. »

« Quels rêves ? » demanda Rebekah.

**Alors Bonnie lui expliqua les rêves qu'elle faisait depuis plusieurs jours.**

« Et tu dis que Kol fait les mêmes ? » questionna Rebekah. **Bonnie hocha la tête. **« Et ils sont très réel… Hun, je ne vois qu'une explication. »

« Laquelle ? » voulut savoir Bonnie.

« Je pense qu'avec ta magie tu t'es inconsciemment lié à Kol juste après être rentré chez toi le lendemain du bal vu que c'est à ce moment-là que les rêves ont commencés. » exposa Rebekah. « L'amour que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre alimente ta magie et vous lie pour que vous ne ressentez pas la douleur de l'éloignement. Quand à l'aspect érotique je pencherai plutôt pour votre libido qui ne demande qu'à s'étancher davantage. »

« Tu veux dire que je peux contrôler le contenu de nos rêves ? » s'étonna Bonnie.

« Vous le pouvez tous les deux. » rectifia Rebekah. « Du moins si vous ne laissez pas vos hormones prendre le dessus. Ça se calmera peut-être quand vous aurez passé le cap. »

« J'ai peur ! » avoua Bonnie.

**Rebekah changea de place et s'installa à côté de Bonnie. Elle lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.**

« Mon frère ne te forcera jamais à coucher avec lui. Il t'aime bien trop pour ça. » lui assura la vampire. « N'aies pas peur de parler de ce que tu ressens avec lui, il te rassurera, il te dira qu'il attendra le temps qu'il faudra, que tu sois prête. Tu sais, perdre sa virginité n'est pas une décision facile, mais si tu es avec l'homme que tu aimes de tout ton cœur, ça ne pourra que se passer à merveille. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Bonnie.

« J'en suis sûre ! » répondit Rebekah. « J'aurai aimé rencontrer Matt il y a mille ans, je n'aurai pas regretté mes décisions stupides à propos des garçons. »

**Bonnie sourit. Elle se sentait mieux. Restait plus qu'à parler avec Kol. Sorcière et vampire se prirent dans les bras quand elles décidèrent de rejoindre les autres, mais en quittant le stade, elles tombèrent sur Kol, qui était adossé au couloir qui y menait. Rebekah les laissa et s'éclipsa dans les couloirs. Les mains moites, Bonnie s'avança vers Kol. **

« Tu as tout entendu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais ! » répondit-il, avant de lui faire face. « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, l'appréhension sans doute. » répondit-elle.

« Bonnie… » soupira-t-il. **Il posa ses mais sur ses fines épaules et dit : **« Plus de cachotteries. Je t'aime Bonnie Bennett, j'ai attendu un millier d'années pour te rencontrer et j'attendrai un autre millénaire pour passer une nuit avec toi. »

**Les larmes aux yeux, Bonnie se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il était là. Elle sentait le lien que la magie avait établi entre eux. Un lien indéfectible, cause de leur amour afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver dans les méandres des rêves à tout moment.**

…

_**Propriété privée des Bennett !**_

**Carol gara sa voiture où était convenu son rendez-vous. Réajustant la veste de son tailleur, elle avança dans le terrain, dont le portail métallique était ouvert et où était marqué en gros **_**Propriété privée**_**. Elle se demanda pourquoi Sheila Bennett lui avait demandé de la retrouver ici, mais elle continua tout de même d'avancer jusqu'à une cabane. Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Sheila. **

« Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici. » l'accueilli-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent quand il s'agit de nos enfants. » dit Carol, en lui serrant la main.

**Elle ne le sentit pas, et cela dura l'espace de deux secondes pour Sheila, mais un flux invisible de magie les lia toutes les deux et la sorcière put lire la sincérité dans le choix de Carol.**

« Entrez, je vous en prie ! » dit-elle en s'écartant.

**Carol entra, et la porte se referma derrière elle dans un grincement. La lumière était faible mais Sheila l'intensifia avec sa magie, puis, elle dit :**

« Elle est fiable ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit Carol.

« Je ne m'adressais pas à vous. » dit Sheila, qui lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle.

**Carol se tourna, et dans un coin de la cabane, non loin de la trappe qui menait à la cave où se trouvaient les grimoires magiques de la lignée des Bennett, elle aperçut Finn et Klaus. Son cœur loupa un battement, ce que les deux vampires entendirent.**

« Détendez-vous Madame Lockwood, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. » lui assura Finn. « Nous allons simplement discuter. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici si c'est uniquement pour discuter ? » demanda Carol.

« Nous voulions nous assurer que personne ne vous suivrez. » dit Klaus. « Grâce à notre amie Sheila, nous pouvons confirmer la confiance que votre fils vous accorde suite à votre proposition de ce matin. »

« Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite. » dit Carol. « Mais oui, je suis sincère. »

« Oui, Sheila vient de le confirmer. A ce stade nous ne pourrons pas vous dire grand-chose sur nous, ni confirmer ni réfuter les craintes de votre Conseil. » dit Klaus.

« Je ne veux rien savoir, pour l'instant. » dit Carol. « Tout ce que je veux c'est que mon fils soit en sécurité. Ce qu'il était en train de faire pour vous jusqu'à présent, je le ferai à sa place. »

« En êtes-vous certaine ? » demanda Finn. « Nous savons que le Conseil peut-être très dangereux. »

« Oui, j'en suis certaine. » affirma Carol. « Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, le Conseil se réunit ce soir à la maison. J'en ignore le motif. J'en fais partie par mon mariage avec Richard, c'est tout. »

« Peut-être que nous pourrions l'utiliser à notre avantage. » dit Finn.

« De quelle façon ? » voulut savoir Sheila.

« Tyler nous a dit que le Conseil avait décidé de faire profil bas quelques temps. » dit Finn, en regardant Carol. « Vous confirmez ? »

« Oui, absolument ! » acquiesça Carol.

« Les Gilbert n'ont pas respectés ce choix au vu de ce qui est arrivé à Elena. » comprit Klaus. « Et tu veux que l'on transmette cette information à Madame Lockwood ici présente pour semer le trouble parmi eux. »

**Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice et satisfait. **

« Une petite minute ! » les arrêta Carol. « C'est Grayson qui a envoyé Elena à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui c'est exact. » dit Klaus. « Il a payé un petit idiot pour verser le virus de la méningite dans le verre d'Elena dans le but de la kidnapper après son transfert à l'hôpital, où il a payé du personnel pour s'en charger mais grâce à Vicky, nous avons pu intervenir. »

« Mon Dieu, je vais être malade ! » déglutit Carol, une main devant la bouche.

« Nous ignorons encore si Miranda est aussi dans le coup. » dit Finn.

« Je le découvrirai. » dit Carol. « Comment vous contacterai-je ? »

« Pas par téléphone ! » dit Klaus. « Nous allons mettre tout ça en place ce soir. Retrouvez-nous demain à la boutique de parfum de la ville, celle de Pearl. »

« Je connais. » dit Carol. « Quelle heure ? »

« Disons neuf heures ! » dit Klaus.

« J'y serai ! » dit Carol.

« Soyez prudente ! » quémanda Finn. « Votre mari était brutal avec votre fils, nous ne voulons pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose. »

« S'il me touche, il le regrettera. » assura Carol.

**Reprenant contenance, Carol regarda les deux vampires.**

« Veillez sur mon fils, et je vous dirai absolument tout dans les moindre détails. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! » lui accorda Klaus.

**Sheila lui montra la sortie, et elle l'accompagna jusqu'au portail de la propriété. Magiquement, elle scanna les environs et ne sentit rien d'anormal. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche, et enroula autour du poignet de Carol un bracelet breloque en argent, orné de perles et d'améthystes.**

« Surtout ne l'enlevez jamais. » lui dit Sheila. « Grâce à ce bracelet, je saurai s'il vous arrive malheur, et nous pourrons intervenir. »

« Alors c'est vrai, en ce qui concerne votre famille. » dit Carol.

« Je ne confirmerai rien jusqu'à ce que j'en sois autorisé. » dit Sheila.

« Je comprends ! » dit Carol.

« Soyez prudente ! » dit Sheila.

« N'ayez crainte ! » dit Carol.

**Elle quitta la propriété au volant de sa voiture. Quand elle se gara devant chez elle vingt minutes plus tard, elle ralluma son téléphone et vit que son mari l'avait appelé cinq fois.**

« Qu'il aille se faire voir ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Entrant chez elle, la femme de ménage lui proposa de lui préparer un encas, ce qu'elle accepta.**

**De leur côté, Sheila, Finn et Klaus se réunirent une dernière fois avant de se séparer.**

« Le bracelet ? » demanda Klaus.

« Sur son poignet. » répondit Sheila. « Je lui ai demandé de ne pas l'enlever, mais même si elle essaie il ne pourra pas se défaire si facilement. »

« Bien ! » dit Klaus.

« Je vais rester avec Sheila le temps qu'elle trouve ce dont elle a besoin, et nous rentrons. » dit Finn.

**Klaus s'éclipsa de la cabane. Sheila descendit dans la cave et Finn resta à l'étage, surveillant les alentours au cas où quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'inconnu approchait de la cabane !**

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce retournement de situation ? Je veux tout savoir !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	39. Prendre le contrôle

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello :)**

Encore un chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**17 septembre 2010 !**_

**Lycée !**

**Enfin la fin des cours, ou du moins pour cette semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Main dans la main avec Vicky, Tyler récupéra des affaires dans son casier puis, ils sortirent du bâtiment.**

« Alors, on repart à zéro ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Si tu peux supporter le fait que bientôt je vais avoir des crocs, oui on repart à zéro. » répondit Tyler.

« Je pense que je peux le gérer. » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Tu me déposes au Grill ? Faut que j'aille bosser. »

« Je dois passer au Manoir. Klaus veut me parler au sujet de ma mère, et ensuite je te rejoins jusqu'à la fin de ton service si tu me nourries. » dit-il.

« Tu paieras ta commande comme tout le monde. » le prévint-elle.

« Je te donnerai même un très bon pourboire. » plaisanta-t-il.

**En allant à sa voiture, Tyler ne remarqua pas la voiture de son père garée un peu plus loin. Il ne remarqua sa présence qu'une fois devant sa Mercedes. Richard était appuyé contre le capot du véhicule, les bras croisés et le visage indéchiffrable. **

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Tyler d'un ton sec.

« Tu ne vis peut-être plus à la maison mais tu restes mon fils alors parle-moi autrement. » dit Richard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répéta Tyler.

« Te ramener à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » dit Richard, en se décollant de la voiture de son fils.

« Je crains que tu te sois déplacé pour rien parce que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison. » répondit Tyler.

« Ne me provoque pas, Tyler. » le prévint Richard. « Tu vas revenir immédiatement à la maison ou sinon… »

« Ou sinon quoi ? » claqua Tyler, attirant ainsi l'attention de certains élèves dont les premiers chuchotements se firent entendre. « Tu vas me frapper devant tout le monde ? »

« Baisse d'un ton ! » ordonna Richard, qui essayait visiblement de ne pas s'emporter.

« Pourquoi ? » s'amusa Tyler. « T'as peur qu'on répande la rumeur comme quoi tu bats ton fils ? Hein ? De quoi t'as peur, _papa ?_ »

**Richard fut obligé de se maîtriser, mais la perte du contrôle qu'il avait réussit à maintenir sur sa famille pendant près de vingt-ans était en train de le mettre dans une colère noire qui lui fallait garder au fond de lui. Il décida d'aborder une toute autre tactique.**

« Si tu ne rentres pas à la maison, libre à toi mais je récupère la voiture. » dit Richard. « Après tout, elle est toujours à mon nom. »

« Aucun problème ! » répondit Tyler. « Donnes-moi deux minutes ! »

**Clés de voiture en main, il déverrouilla le véhicule. Il ouvrit d'abord le coffre et en sortit ce qu'il contenait, à savoir les valises que sa mère lui avait apporté. Grâce à sa nouvelle force de lycanthrope qui commençait à se développer en lui, il tracta ses valises sans mal à l'arrière du pick-up de Matt. Refermant le coffre, il monta dans la voiture côté passager, récupéra ses effets personnels dans la boîte à gant puis, retournant devant son père, mit lui-même les clés entre les mains de son paternel, sous les yeux ébahis de Vicky.**

« Désormais je demanderai à mes nouveaux amis de m'emmener au lycée. » dit Tyler. « Une dernière chose. Si jamais tu touches un seul cheveu de maman, je te le ferai payer. »

**Il se tourna vers Vicky, et vit qu'un peu plus loin, ses amis avaient tous assistés à la scène. **

« Je te rejoins tout à l'heure. » dit-il à Vicky. « J'ai un petit contretemps. »

« Pas de souci. » dit-elle. « A tout à l'heure ! »

**Et là, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua sa bouche à la sienne, lui donnant un baiser fougueux ce qui provoqua des sifflements de toute part. Le baiser prit fin.**

« J'attends un pourboire à la hauteur de ce baiser. » dit-elle.

« Compte sur moi. » assura-t-il.

**Sans plus un seul regard pour son père, Tyler alla vers Kol tandis que Vicky monta dans le pick-up de son frère.**

« Tu me déposes chez toi ? Je n'ai plus de voiture maintenant. »

« Avec plaisir mon pote ! » dit Kol, qui faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas rire.

**De son côté, Matt embrassa Rebekah et rejoignit sa sœur qui attendait dans le pick-up. Cinq minutes plus tard, les voitures de Rebekah, Kol, et Matt avaient désertées le parking du lycée, laissant un Monsieur le Maire complètement abasourdi, et un peu voire beaucoup humilié. **

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

« Ton lit est vraiment plus douillet que le mien. » dit Elena, avant de masquer un bâillement.

**Toujours allongée dans le lit d'Elijah, Elena ressentit la furieuse envie d'enlever ses vêtements non pas parce qu'elle voulait obliger Elijah à coucher avec elle, mais parce que la chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre l'oppressait.**

« Bon sang ce que j'ai chaud. » maugréa-t-elle.

**C'en était trop. Elle se redressa en position assise sur le lit et enleva le lourd sweat à capuche qui l'empêchait de respirer. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge, avant d'enlever son pantalon comme elle pu tout en restant sous la couette.**

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda Elijah, pour qui il fut dur de détourner le regard des courbes d'Elena.

« Je meurs de chaud, pas toi ? » répondit-elle.

« Euh, et bien si mais pas au point de me déshabiller. » répondit-il.

« Dommage ! » dit-elle en sortant du lit en sous-vêtements. **Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre et dit à l'attention de son amant : **« T'as intérêt à être encore là quand je reviendrais. »

« Je ne bouge pas ! » dit-il.

**Quand la porte de la salle de bain claqua, Elijah se prit la tête entre les mains. Bon sang, cette fille le rendait dingue. Une seule provocation supplémentaire et il perdrait pied. Il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.**

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » fit la voix d'Elena quelques minutes plus tard. **Il leva la tête vers elle et déglutit.** « Je ne suis plus du tout fatiguée. »

« Je peux arranger ça. » souffla-t-il.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, sans aucune pudeur.

**Le tracé de ses courbes finement souligné attisa le désir du vampire. **

« Je vais très bien. » répondit-il.

**Elena se rendit bien compte qu'il la dévorait du regard, et comme elle était prête à tout pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour et qu'il cesse de prendre des décisions à cause de ses principes, elle s'avança vers lui en prenant bien soin de rouler des hanches. A son approche, Elijah bascule ses jambes par-dessus le lit de façon à être assis, et quand elle s'arrêta devant lui pour s'asseoir à califourchon, il ne pu que poser ses mains sur ses hanches.**

« Elena, tu devrais être en train de te reposer. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je vais très bien. » lui assura-t-elle tout en dénouant sa cravate. « Pour tout te dire, je me sens d'humeur à faire des folies de mon corps. »

« Elena… » la prévint-il alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise.

« Ecoute mon chéri, dans un couple normal quand on se dispute et qu'on avoue ses sentiments à l'autre y a qu'une seule façon de se rabibocher. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu parles du sexe ? » souleva-t-il.

« T'as tout compris. » sourit-elle en arrivant au dernier bouton. « Allez, arrêtes avec ta fausse pudeur. »

« T'es sûr de toi ? » demanda Elijah. « Parce que c'est la dernière fois que je te le demanderai. »

**Pour toute réponse, elle enleva la chemise et embrassa le vampire. A quoi bon ? Elijah le voulait aussi. Il voulait sentir la peau d'Elena se frotter contre la sienne. Il voulait se fondre en elle et ne faire plus qu'un. Bien qu'il aurait l'éternité auprès d'elle, il ne pouvait plus lui refuser quoi que ce soit, pas après l'avoir presque perdu. De ses hanches, il fit glisser ses mains sur ses jambes. Elena su par ces caresses qu'elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait depuis des jours. Mettant fin au baiser, elle se leva des jambes d'Elijah pour lui défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, déboutonner son pantalon et baisser le vêtement sur ses jambes. Il se retrouva nu sur le champ, puis, attrapa Elena pour la remettre debout et l'embrassa avidement tout en la soulevant et, la seconde suivante, ils les allongèrent sur le lit. Le corps en ébullition, Elena rompit à nouveau le baiser pour enlever soutien-gorge et culotte. Nue, elle se rallongea. Elijah, qui la surplombait de son imposante stature, la couvait du regard. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Le corps d'Elena était la perfection même. Elle était la plus belle des femmes qu'il n'ait jamais connu de sa longue vie. Avec plus de douceur, il s'allongea sur elle et le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il se présentait à son intimité.**

« Je t'aime Elena ! » déclara-t-il avant d'entrer en elle.

**Les gémissements d'Elena emplirent les oreilles du vampire. Ils avaient trop attendus – **_**il avait trop attendu**_**. Mouvant ses hanches dans de lent va et vient, il embrassa Elena qui referma ses jambes autour de lui. Ils se moquèrent de savoir s'ils faisaient du bruit. Ils étaient tous deux enfermés dans une bulle impénétrable où leurs corps se mélangeaient. Le premier orgasme les toucha, mais ils ne prirent pas la peine de le savourer qu'ils s'emmitouflèrent sous la couverture pour assouvir encore et encore leur désir. **

…

**Pendant qu'à l'étage, le couple réconcilié se laissait aller au plaisir de la chair, au rez-de-chaussée, Caroline, Tyler, Kol, Bonnie, Anna et Jeremy venaient d'arriver. Dans le salon, Abby avec l'aide de sa mère préparait des potions.**

« Klaus voulait me voir. » dit Tyler.

« Dans la cave. » dit Finn. « Il s'occupe de notre ami vampire. »

**Se souvenant du chemin, Tyler posa son sac à dos dans un coin du hall d'entrée et rejoignit le vampire. Il descendit les marches qui menaient à la cave et trouva Klaus dans la cage grande ouverte du salopard que le jeune homme avait tué pour déclencher le gène du loup-garou.**

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda Tyler.

« Oui, approche ! » répondit Klaus. « N'aies pas peur, notre ami est enchaîné. »

**Tyler entra dans la cage et Klaus se tourna vers lui au même moment.**

« Nous avons eu une petite discussion avec ta mère, et nous pouvons nous fier à elle. » dit Klaus, qui ajouta : « Même si tu n'en as jamais douté. »

« J'ai peur pour elle. » avoua Tyler.

« Je te prendrais pour un imbécile si ce n'était pas le cas. » dit Klaus. « Mais ne t'en fais pas nous veillerons sur elle tout comme nous nous occuperons de toi. »

« Je te fais confiance ! » admit Tyler.

« Ça me touche. » dit Klaus, qui décida de changer de sujet. « Comment te sens-tu à l'approche de la pleine lune ? »

« J'essaie de ne pas y penser avant le jour J mas j'ai la trouille. » dit Tyler. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Enormément ! » dit Klaus. « La transformation va être longue. Tu sentiras le moindre de tes muscles se tordre, craquer pour changer de forme. Ton corps entier va changer de forme pendant plusieurs heures. »

« Combien de temps je vais devoir le supporter ? » demanda Tyler.

« Les trois soirs de pleine lune. » répondit Klaus. « Je serai avec toi le premier soir. Sage restera avec toi les autres soirs, et à mon retour je te transformerai en hybride, et tu n'auras plus à ressentir la douleur de la transformation. »

« Mais je pourrai toujours me transformer si je le désire ? » demanda Tyler.

« Tu apprendras à le contrôler oui. Je t'entraînerais à maîtriser ta vitesse, ta force, ton agilité et si tu le désires je t'apprendrais à contrôler tes transformations. » dit Klaus. « Tu devras aussi apprendre à contrôler ta soif de sang. »

**Tyler hocha la tête. Il avait peur, c'était indéniable mais cette nature lycanthrope faisait partie de lui, et ça lui permettra de protéger sa mère le moment venu. La forte poigne de Klaus sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées.**

« Je te ne laisserai pas tomber. » lui promit le vampire.

**Interrompu par les gémissements de plaintes de Kevin, qui était toujours attaché au mur depuis sa mort en tant qu'humain. Tyler pencha la tête sur le côté et la vue du sang ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. **

« Dommage, je ne pourrai pas le voir mourir une deuxième fois. » dit Tyler, arrachant un sourire à Klaus.

« Allez, sortons d'ici avant que je ne le tue avant l'heure prévue. » dit Klaus.

**Ils sortirent tous les deux de la cage, qui se referma toute seule derrière eux ce qui surpris Tyler.**

« Il va falloir que Vicky et toi passiez la nuit ici. » dit Klaus. « Nous allons vous faire faire un petit voyage dans notre passé. »

« Oh euh, j'imagine que ça ne pose plus de problème maintenant que je ne vis plus chez moi. » dit Tyler. « Mais je ne pourrai pas aller chercher Vicky, mon père m'a reprit la voiture… enfin je la lui ai rendu il voulait me faire du chantage pour que je retourne vivre chez moi. »

**De retour dans le hall d'entrée, Klaus tendit devant lui les clés de son SUV.**

« Les papiers sont dans la voiture. » dit le vampire. « Sers t'en jusqu'à ce soir. »

« T'es sérieux ? » s'ahurit Tyler.

« Très sérieux. » dit Klaus. « Prends-les, c'est le SUV dans l'allée ! »

**Abasourdi, Tyler prit les clés avant de se mettre à rire.**

« A quelle heure Vicky finit-elle son service ? » demanda Klaus.

« Euh, vingt-trois heures je crois. » répondit Tyler.

« Bien, revenez ici directement, et pas de cochonneries dans ma voiture. » le prévint Klaus.

« Je n'oserai jamais. » promit Tyler.

« Allez files ! » lui dit Klaus.

**Attrapant son sac à dos au passage, Tyler déguerpit du Manoir et le ronronnement du moteur de la Range Rover lui arracha un sourire. A l'intérieur, Klaus fut assaillit par Caroline qui s'était jeté dans ses bras juste après le départ de Tyler.**

« Embrasse-moi ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander. » marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser. « T'as pas des devoirs à faire ? »

« J'ai tout le week-end pour ça. » répondit-elle. « On va dans ta chambre ? S'te plaît ! »

**Il fit mine de réfléchir puis, sourire en coin, il bascula Caroline par-dessus son épaule et s'éclipsa à l'étage.**

_**Chambre d'Elijah !**_

**Ils étaient restés de longues minutes à se prélasser dans le grand lit du vampire après s'être rassasié du corps de l'autre, quand Elena avait traîné Elijah jusqu'à la salle de bain. Avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Elijah avait totalement abandonné sa fausse pudeur et ne cessait de caresser Elena, de l'embrasser et de la taquiner, et la jeune fille se laissait faire.**

« Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, plus jamais tu ne me trouves d'excuses débile pour ne pas me faire l'amour. » le prévint-elle gentiment en entourant son cou. « Ce que t'es sexy tout ruisselant d'eau. »

« Je peux te retourner le compliment, et promis, plus d'excuses. » dit-il. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui retourna-t-elle. « Tu m'apprendras tout ce que tu sais, une fois que je serai devenu un vampire ? »

« Et bien plus encore. » dit-il. « Tu seras un vampire extraordinaire. »

« J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle. » avoua-t-elle.

« N'y pense pas maintenant, et profites de tes derniers jours en tant qu'humaine. » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Je peux te poser une question… un peu déplacée ? » demanda-t-elle. **Il hocha la tête. **« Anna m'a dit que le sexe en étant vampire c'est totalement démentiel. Qu'on ressentait tout à une échelle plus élevée. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Si je te disais oui, ça te ferait quoi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Si la réponse est oui alors je suis impatiente de devenir un vampire rien que pour tester cette théorie. » répondit-elle.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas qu'une théorie. » dit-il. « Mais arrêtes d'y penser, ou je ne te touche plus de la semaine. »

« T'as pas intérêt. » le prévint-elle.

**Elle effaça le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de son amant en l'embrassant langoureusement…**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Tyler entra dans le restaurant, cherchant Vicky des yeux. Celle-ci était en train de débarrasser une table quand elle vit son copain dans l'entrée. Ils s'avancèrent chacun vers l'autre.**

« Comment t'as fait pour arriver si vite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Klaus m'a prêté sa voiture. » répondit-il. « Tu finis bien à vingt-trois heures ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Ok, on a rendez-vous au Manoir avec toute la bande. » expliqua Tyler.

« D'accord ! » dit Vicky. « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Euh, pas tout de suite mais je veux bien un grand verre de thé glacé. » dit-il. « Je vais aller faire mes devoirs pour m'occuper. Je serai tranquille ce week-end. »

« Je t'apporte ça ! » dit-elle.

**Elle lui vola un baiser, qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui rendre, et retourna derrière le comptoir. Tyler alla s'installer à une table au fond du restaurant où il pourra être tranquille et faire ses devoirs sans être dérangé. Il sortit à peine son livre de Trigonométrie quand Vicky lui apporta sa boisson.**

« Ma pause n'est que dans deux heures. » lui dit-elle. « Je viendrai te tenir compagnie. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Elle repartie travailler, et Tyler commença ses devoirs après avoir bu une longue gorgée de thé glacé qui lui fit un bien fou. Les minutes passèrent, puis une heure entière pendant laquelle Tyler n'avait pas levé la tête une seule fois pour se détendre une quelconque raideur de nuque, ou bien reposer ses yeux. Etrangement, il n'était pas fatigué d'être resté assis une heure entière à faire des Maths. Il n'était pas un mauvais élève, mais habituellement il devait faire une pause toutes les heures pendant ses révisions. Hors, ce n'était pas le cas à cet instant précis. Il finit quand même par lever les yeux de son livre de cours mais pas par fatigue. Quelqu'un s'était assis en face de lui, et ce n'était pas Vicky. Il soupira et posa son stylo.**

« C'est mon père qui vous envoie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, je veux simplement te parler. » dit la personne.

« Je vois ! » dit Tyler. « Vous n'avez pas réussi à convaincre Bonnie de vous écouter alors vous venez me voir, mais laissez-moi vous dire ceci, vous perdez votre temps je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

**Il reprit son stylo et décida de fermer son livre de Maths pour travailler son Histoires, mais Miranda Gilbert n'était pas décidé à s'en aller.**

« S'il vous plaît Miranda, laissez-moi tranquille. » dit Tyler. « J'ai des devoirs à faire. »

« Je veux seulement savoir si tu as des nouvelles d'Elena. » dit Miranda. « Je m'inquiète pour elle. »

« Fallait y penser avant de lui mentir. » dit Tyler. « Allez harceler quelqu'un d'autre je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

**Pour ne plus avoir à l'écouter, Tyler sortit ses écouteurs, les brancha sur son téléphone et, une fois dans ses oreilles, il mit de la musique et se plongea dans son cours d'Histoires. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour attirer l'attention du jeune garçon, Miranda finit par se lever et quitta le restaurant en réfléchissant à d'autres moyens d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille. Tyler enleva ses écouteurs quelques minutes après le départ de Miranda. Depuis le comptoir, Vicky avait vu la scène. Dès que la mère de Jeremy fut partie du restaurant, Vicky sortit son téléphone et appela son frère, qui décrocha aussitôt.**

« Miranda Gilbert vient juste de sortir du Grill. Elle voulait parler à Tyler. »

_« Merde ce qu'elle est tenace. »_

« Ne t'en fais pas, Tyler l'a vit rembarré. »

_« Je vais prévenir Jeremy. Au fait, on dort tous au Manoir cette nuit, non négociable. Tu me permets de fouiller dans tes tiroirs pour te préparer un sac ? »_

« Permission accordée ! »

**Elle raccrocha et reprit son travail.**

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Matt fut accueillit par Rebekah qui lui donna un baiser fulgurant.**

« Euh, je parle à Jeremy et je suis tout à toi. » lui dit-il, sous le choc du baiser.

« Fais vite ! » couina-t-elle. « Donnes-moi tes sacs. »

« Le rose est à Vicky. » dit-il.

« Sans blague ? » railla-t-elle. « Jeremy est dans le salon. »

**Elle lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, excitant son envie de faire l'amour. Il se détacha de Rebekah et s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon.**

« Jeremy, ta mère était au Grill et essayait de parler à Tyler. » lui apprit Matt.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Jenna.

« Elle voulait des nouvelles d'Elena. » dit Matt. « Maintenant que le message est passé, faut que j'y aille. »

**Il grimpa les escaliers en courant sans savoir que Kol se retenait de rire par l'attitude Ô combien drôle de l'humain. Arrivé à l'étage, Matt chercha Rebekah et la trouva debout au milieu d'un des couloirs. Elle pointa son doigt vers Matt et lui fit signe d'approcher tout en entortillant une mèche blonde autour de son index. Il ne mit pas longtemps à mettre un pied devant l'autre et en quelques enjambés, il fut devant Rebekah et ne perdit pas un instant. Il attrapa ses hanches parfaites et la colla contre son corps, bouche contre bouche. **

« Ma chambre… est juste… là… » dit-elle entre deux baisers.

« Je suis pas sûr… de pouvoir bouger sans ton aide. » dit-il sans cesser de l'embrasser.

« Je vais arranger ça. » souffla-t-elle.

**L'attrapant fermement par les épaules, elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre avec Matt. Ce dernier se retrouva le dos plaqué contre la porte, et le corps sensuel de sa copine contre lui. Il entendit le **_**clic**_** du verrou qui fut poussé. **

« Si j'arrachais cette chemise, tu me ferais quoi ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua-t-il. « Sans doute quelque chose de pas très catholique. »

« Bonne réponse ! » minauda-t-elle.

**Alors, elle mit les doigts dans la chemise et la fit voler en éclats. Matt réagit comme n'importe quel ado de son âge qui était sous le joug des hormones. Il plaqua Rebekah contre lui et, l'embrassant avec fougue, les mena jusqu'au lit où il se laissa tomber. Très vite, les jambes de Rebekah l'enfermèrent sans qu'il ne s'en plaigne…**

… **et pendant qu'à l'étage, trois couples s'en donnaient à cœur joie, dans le salon Abby bouchonna la dernière fiole de potion. **

« La potion est prête ! » annonça-t-elle. « Il va falloir que l'un d'entre vous les accompagne. »

**Kol se porta volontaire, et ce fut sans appel.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard !**_

**Adossé contre le SUV de Klaus, Tyler se frotta les yeux et bâilla. Il avait passé des heures à étudier avant que Vicky ne l'oblige à faire une pause pour manger. Il avait appelé sa mère pour la prévenir que Miranda Gilbert avait voulut lui parler, et que son père s'était pointé au lycée après les cours. Carol avait assurée à son fils qu'elle allait arranger ça, puis ils avaient raccrochés. Là, il attendait que Vicky ne sorte du restaurant. Entre-temps, il croisa certains de ses amis du lycée qui profitaient du week-end pour sortir tard. Quand Vicky sortit enfin du Grill, il souffla de soulagement. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras quand elle se blottit contre lui, et accepta le baiser qu'elle lui donna. **

« Tout le monde nous attend ! » dit-il.

« Allons-y ! » dit-elle avant de lui voler un dernier baiser.

**Une fois dans le SUV, Tyler démarra et fit route jusqu'au Manoir. Vicky laissa échapper un bâillement qui fit sourire le jeune homme avant qu'ils ne furent interrompus par une sirène. Tyler roulait à la vitesse limite autorisée, mais il se gara quand même sur le bas côté tout en abaissant la vitre, mais il ne coupa pas le moteur. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur de la portière et eut un rictus en reconnaissant le Shérif Forbes s'approcher de lui. **

« Surtout ne fais aucun commentaire. » dit-il à Vicky. « Je gère ! »

**Le Shérif s'arrêta devant la portière, et pointa le faisceau de sa lampe à l'intérieur du véhicule, éblouissant au passage Vicky et Tyler.**

« Je croyais que ton père t'avais confisqué ta voiture. » dit Liz.

« Un très bon ami me l'a prêté, et tout est en règle. » dit Tyler en lui tendant son permis et les papiers de Klaus, que Vicky s'était empressé de prendre dans la boîte à gants. « Et n'essayez pas de trouver une excuse pour nous ralentir, la voiture est neuve. »

« Je fais simplement mon travail. » dit le Shérif, en examinant les papiers.

« Bien sûr ! » ironisa Tyler. « Madame Gilbert n'a pas réussi à me soutirer des informations alors vous tentez votre chance ? Je n'ai enfreins aucune loi, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que vous m'arrêtiez, et si mon père vous a demandé de le faire dites-lui de ma part d'aller se faire voir. »

**Il récupéra les papiers.**

« Je n'oublierais pas de dire à Caroline que vous avez arrêté un de ses amis sur la route juste parce que vous ne supportez pas de nous voir avec les Mikaelson. » dit Tyler. « Bonne soirée Shérif ! »

**Il remonta la vitre et quitta la chaussée avant de dire à Vicky :**

« Envoies un message à ma mère avec mon téléphone. Dis-lui ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

**Ils arrivèrent au Manoir seulement cinq minutes plus tard. Klaus leur ouvrit la porte, et vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en récupérant les clés de sa voiture que Tyler lui tendit.

« Oh, juste la routine ! » répondit Tyler en entrant. « Merci, ta voiture est juste géniale. »

**En entrant dans le salon, il avisa Caroline et lui dit :**

« Ta mère nous a arrêté sur le bas côté de la route alors que je roulais qu'à 45 km/h ! »

« Mais je vais la tuer ! » s'écria Caroline.

« Ça attendra demain, Trésor ! » lui dit Klaus. « Ne perdons pas de temps. »

**C'est à ce moment-là que Tyler remarqua que les meubles avaient été poussés, et que des couvertures avaient été disposées par terre, ainsi que des coussins. Cinq de chaque pour être précis. Bonnie et Kol étaient déjà assis sur deux couvertures qu'ils avaient fait exprès de rapprocher.**

« Bien ! » dit Klaus. « Jenna, Vicky, Tyler, prenez place sur les couvertures. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? » demanda Vicky.

« Petit voyage dans le temps. » dit Sheila en leur distribuant à chacun une fiole alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leur place.

« Tout va bien se passer. » leur assura Jeremy. « On l'a fait y a quelques jours. »

**Bonnie ferma les yeux l'espace de deux secondes pour se lier à l'énergie de son pendentif puis :**

« Il faut qu'on avale la potion en même temps. »

« C'est parti ! » dit Jenna, qui ôta le bouchon en liège de sa fiole, imité par Vicky, Tyler et Kol.

« A trois ! » dit Klaus, qui fit le décompte. « 1… 2… 3 ! »

**Ils avalèrent la potion et, après une légère grimace ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil. Sage réceptionna la tête de Jenna, Klaus celle de Tyler et Rebekah celle de Vicky. La tête de Bonnie retomba sur le torse de Kol, qui avait eu le temps de s'allonger.**

« Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre ! » dit Elijah.

* * *

A très vite :) On se rapproche de la fin !

Aurélie !


	40. Dernier voyage

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Hello chers amis lecteurs,**

Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Maison Lockwood !**_

« Dites-moi que je rêve ? » dit Carol Lockwood à voix haute.

_« Madame ? »_

**Debout dans le couloir de l'étage, Carol tourna la tête vers la femme de ménage.**

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Carol.

« J'ai finis de transporter vos affaires dans la chambre d'amie. » dit la femme de ménage. « Et le lit est fait. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Madame ? »

« Mes produits de beauté ? » demanda Carol.

« Dans votre nouvelle salle de bain, Madame ! » répondit la femme de ménage.

« Bien, je vous remercie. » dit Carol. « Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

« Bien Madame ! » acquiesça la femme de ménage. « Bonne nuit ! »

« A vous aussi ! » lui sourit Carol.

**La femme de ménage s'en alla. La réunion du Conseil allait bientôt se dérouler. Carol avait besoin de quelque chose qui l'aiderait à tenir le coup, mais à peine l'idée de boire de l'alcool lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle la chassa. Elle alla dans la cuisine et se prépara une camomille qui, à la première gorgée lui fit le plus grand bien. De la cuisine, elle entendit les membres du Conseil entrer dans la maison. Tasse en main, elle alla à leur rencontre. Ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau de Richard mais Carol arrêta Miranda en chemin.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Miranda, en souriant.

« Un conseil Miranda, arrêtes d'harceler les enfants des autres. » dit Carol. « Si j'apprends que tu t'approches à nouveau de Tyler pour avoir des nouvelles d'Elena, tu auras affaire à moi. »

**Le sourire de Miranda s'effaça. Carol entra dans le bureau de son mari et quand elle vit le Shérif, son instinct de louve protectrice envers son fils fit surface. **

« Elizabeth, est-ce que mon cher époux t'aurait demandé de suivre Tyler ? » demanda Carol, sans prendre de gants.

**Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Miranda entra en rejoignant son mari et s'assit sur une chaise.**

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » mentit Liz.

« Oh je t'en prie ! » ricana Carol. « Tyler m'a dit que tu l'as contrôlé sur la route, comme par hasard ce soir après que Richard lui ait fait du chantage en lui confisquant sa voiture ce matin même. »

« Ce n'était pas du chantage. » démentit Richard, depuis son bureau.

« Ah non ? » fit Carol en se tournant vers lui. « Tu lui as clairement dit que la voiture était encore à ton nom, et que tu la récupérerais s'il ne rentrait pas à la maison. Si ce n'est pas du chantage alors je me demande bien ce que ça peut être. »

« Tu as bu combien de verre, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Richard.

« Oh non Richard, je n'ai pas l'intention de retoucher à une seule goutte d'alcool. » répondit Carol. « Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai éloigné notre fils de tes sautes d'humeurs. La gifle que tu lui as mise hier c'était la goutte d'eau, Richard. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je croyais que vous aviez décidés de faire profil bas en ce qui concerne les Mikaelson. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Logan.

« Tu frappes ton fils ? » s'ahurit Liz, en regardant Richard.

« N'écoute pas cette folle ! » dit Richard.

« Bien sûr, je suis folle ! » railla Carol. « En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ait envoyé Elena à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas Grayson ? »

**Carol but d'une traite le reste de sa camomille et se tourna vers les Gilbert. Grayson ne laissait rien paraître mais l'effroi se peignit sur le visage de Miranda.**

« Comment oses-tu penser que je pourrais faire une chose pareille à ma fille ? » éclata Grayson.

« Oh s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas idiote contrairement à ce que peut vouloir faire penser Richard. » dit Carol. « Le Conseil décide de faire profil bas après le fiasco de la boussole, et comme par hasard on empoisonne Elena au Grill. Pour moi ce n'est pas une coïncidence. »

« Tu délires, Carol. » dit son mari, qui s'était levé de son bureau.

« Sois sérieux deux minutes, Richard ! » claqua Carol en se tournant vers son mari. « A qui pouvait profiter cette situation ? Ils n'ont pas pu ramener Elena à la raison alors, ils ont trouvés une autre tactique, je me trompe ? »

**Elle se tourna vers Miranda et Grayson. Ce dernier était toujours debout, mais les regards qui pensaient sur lui le mirent mal à l'aise. De la sueur se mit à couler sur son front.**

« Grayson, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait une chose aussi stupide. » quémanda Richard.

« Mais si ! » dit Carol. « Qui d'autre que lui ici présent avait accès à toute sorte de virus ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Je… j'avais tout prévu ! » se défendit Grayson.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » souffla Logan.

« Miranda, tu le savais ? » demanda Liz.

« Je n'étais pas d'accord, je m'y suis opposé mais il ne m'a pas écouté. » répondit Miranda, qui éclata en sanglot. « Je les ai perdus pour de bon. »

« Grayson ! » tempêta Liz. « Je devrais t'arrêter. »

« Non, ne fais rien ! » lui ordonna Richard. « Cette information doit rester entre nous. »

« Je ne peux pas passer outre, Richard. » le contra Liz.

« Liz, on a besoin de lui. » dit Richard, avant de regarder Carol. « Quand l'as-tu appris, et par qui ? »

« Je ne suis pas une imbécile, Richard. Je sais additionner deux et deux ensemble. » répondit Carol. « Depuis qu'Elena est émancipé et Jeremy sous la tutelle de Jenna, ils cherchent par tous les moyens à les récupérer mais ils font que des idioties. Je suppose que Grayson n'a pas tenu compte de la présence de Vicky Donovan au Grill hier soir. Tu croyais qu'elle allait rester les bras croisés ? »

« Ok nous règlerons ça plus tard. » dit Logan. « Que fait-on, maintenant ? »

« Je vais rendre visite au Juge Davenport demain et essayer de le convaincre de revenir sur sa décision concernant Elena et Jeremy. » dit Richard. « En attendant, s'il vous plaît faisons ce que nous avons convenu. On reste à l'écart. »

**Logan fut le premier à partir. Liz suivit. Grayson et Miranda ne pouvaient pas croire qu'ils avaient été démasqués sur l'empoisonnement d'Elena. Ils finirent par s'en aller eux aussi. Carol s'apprêta à sortir du bureau mais son mari l'appela. À contrecoeur, elle se retourna vers lui.**

« Que me caches-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit-elle.

« Comment as-tu su ce que Grayson avait fait ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Je te l'ai dit Richard, je ne suis pas idiote contrairement à ce que tu peux croire. » répondit Carol. « Maintenant excuses-moi, je vais me coucher. Et pour ton information, à partir de ce soir, on fait chambre à part. »

**Elle sortit du bureau pour aller dans la cuisine rincer et ranger sa tasse avant de monter dans sa nouvelle chambre. Arrivée à l'étage, Richard la rattrapa et lui prit le poignet avec force.**

« Lâches-moi tu me fais mal. » grinça-t-elle.

« A quoi tu joues ? » demanda-t-il, redevenant l'homme dur qu'il était quand il n'était qu'en présence de sa famille.

« Richard lâches-moi ou j'appelle la police ! » le prévint-elle.

« Ne me menace pas ! » claqua-t-il.

**Pas question de se laisser faire. **_**Plus question**_** de se laisser faire. De sa main libre, Carol gifla son mari avec toute la force et toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait. La surprise fut totale et Richard la lâcha. Il recula en se tenant la joue.**

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Elle se réfugia dans sa nouvelle chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Son bras lui faisait mal. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et pria pour qu'aucune marque n'apparaisse. Elle ne voulait pas que Tyler tente quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le mettre en danger !**

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Assise dans un fauteuil à parcourir un grimoire, Sheila ressentit une vive douleur à son bras droit. Une inquiétude grandit en elle, mais elle ne devait inquiéter personne. Pour l'instant, ils devaient attendre que sa petite-fille, Kol, Jenna, Tyler et Vicky ne reviennent du passé.**

…

_**Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et fut la première à se lever du sol de la forêt. Le pendentif les avait déposé à l'endroit même où avait commencé son premier voyage dans le passé.**_

_« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda Jenna._

_**Les autres voyageurs s'étaient relevés. Kol regarda autour de lui.**_

_« Je reconnais cet endroit. » dit-il. _

_« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? » demanda Bonnie._

_« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il. « On a passé tellement de temps à jouer dans les bois. »_

_**Des rires d'enfants se firent entendre, et aussitôt qu'il vit ses deux aînés – Finn et Elijah, il su. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand les versions enfants de Finn et Elijah attrapèrent les versions plus jeunes de Kol, Rebekah et Klaus. Se souvenant aussi que sa mère les avait appelés à ce moment précis, Kol tourna la tête et la vit. Elle appelait ses enfants, qui coururent à elle. Cela faisait plus d'un millénaire que le vampire n'avait pas vu sa mère, et la revoir même en souvenir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Bonnie le vit. Elle se blottit contre lui pour le réconforter. **_

_« C'est ta mère ? » demanda Tyler._

_« Ouais ! » répondit Kol._

_« Elle est vraiment belle. » dit Vicky._

_« Je sais ! » dit Kol._

_**Le décor changea, les déroutant sauf Bonnie, qui avait l'habitude maintenant. La scène suivante, ils assistèrent au jour où Klaus essayait de chasser avec son père, mais ratant sa cible le jeune Klaus se fit arracher l'arc des mains et il fut projeté au sol. **_

_« Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien. » claqua Mikael de sa voix dure. « Incapable de tuer une bête pour nourrir ta famille. Tu es faible ! »_

_**Vicky sursauta quand elle le vit lever la main, mais l'ado Elijah intervint.**_

_« Arrêtez père ! » quémanda-t-il._

_**Ils assistèrent à la scène sans rien pouvoir faire de plus. Elijah réconforta son frère et la scène changea à nouveau. Jenna faillit vomir – ou du moins si son subconscient le pouvait elle l'aurait fait – quand Klaus apparut à l'âge adulte, par terre contre un arbre, l'épaule recouverte de sang. Il semblait visiblement souffrir. Esther était agenouillée à sa hauteur et appuyait sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement.**_

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Esther, qui appuya sur la blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie. « Tu t'es encore battu avec ton père ? »_

_« Il m'a provoqué. » dit Klaus, dont chaque mot prononcé lui envoya une onde de douleur à travers tout le corps. « Il m'a traité de lâche… et puis il m'a… arraché ça… »_

_**Kol se souvenait de ce moment. Avec Finn et Elijah, ils avaient ramenés Klaus chez eux et l'avaient soigné. Sa mère avait passé des heures à éviter l'infection.**_

_« Kol, excuses-moi de te dire ça mais ton père est un vrai connard. » dit Jenna._

_« Rassures-toi, j'ai pensé pire de lui. » dit Kol. « Et c'est encore le cas. »_

_**Ils assistèrent ensuite à la dispute entre Esther et son mari, et Kol entendit pour la première fois ses parents évoquer sa grande sœur qu'il n'a jamais pu connaître.**_

_« Tu crois que t'es le seul à souffrir de la mort de Freya ? Tu étais à la guerre et c'est moi qui ait tout fait pour la sauver, mais cette foutue maladie a prit ma petite fille. Elle est morte dans mes bras, c'est moi qui l'aie enterré pour qu'elle repose en paix. Ce jour-là j'ai perdue une partie de moi qui s'est reconstruite à la naissance de mes autres enfants. Je les aime autant que j'ai aimé Freya, contrairement à toi qui passe ton temps à les mépriser parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi arrogant et sournois que toi, mais devines-quoi Mikael, tout le monde n'est pas un viking sanguinaire comme toi. Niklaus est peut-être incapable de te battre dans un combat à l'épée, mais au moins il est entouré par des gens qui l'aiment, par des frères, une sœur et une mère qui tiennent à lui, à défaut d'avoir l'amour de son père. Ce n'est pas à lui de nourrir ta famille, c'est à toi. Ne t'avise plus de le toucher ! »_

_« Ou sinon quoi, femme ? » claqua Mikael._

_« Ne me provoques pas, Mikael. » le prévint-elle. « T'es incapable d'aimer Klaus ? Parfait, mais restes loin de lui sinon tu le regretteras. »_

_**La scène se figea.**_

_« Je comprends mieux de qui vous tenez votre caractère. » dit Jenna._

_« Elle nous a transmit énormément. » acquiesça Kol. « C'est quoi la suite ? »_

_« Tu ne vas pas aimer. » dit Bonnie._

_**Tous la regardèrent pendant que le décor changeait. La lumière du jour se transforma en ténèbres. La nuit avait plongée sur le village tout entier, et au vu de la tête que faisait Bonnie, Kol sentit que le pire allait arriver.**_

_« Euh, Henrik s'est faufilé hors de la caverne. » dit Tyler._

_« Non ! » sursauta Kol en se retournant. « Non, non non non non non pas ça. Je ne veux pas voir ça. »_

_« Je suis désolée mon chéri, mais il le faut. » dit Bonnie._

_**Bien qu'il ne voulait pas avancer, il ne pu résister et suivit Bonnie, qui avait entrelacé leurs doigts. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut comme un mauvais rêve, sauf que ça n'en était pas un. **_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _

_« Je veux les voir se transformer moi aussi. » dit Henrik._

_« Hors de question. Retournes aux cavernes. » répliqua Klaus._

_« S'il te plaît ! » quémanda Henrik._

_« Ecoutes quand on te dit quelque chose, et va t'en. » siffla Klaus._

_**Un hurlement de loup se répandit dans la nuit.**_

_« Je t'en prie Bonnie, pas ça. » la supplia Kol._

_**Mais il ne se passa rien. Ils virent Klaus et le jeune Henrik courir en direction des cavernes, un loup à leur trousse. Klaus trébucha, puis se releva pour voir son jeune frère se faire déchiqueter par ce loup.**_

_« KLAUS… AIDES-MOI ! » hurla Henrik, de peur et de douleur._

_**Ces hurlements brisèrent le cœur de Kol. Il avait vu son frère mourir mais il n'avait jamais assisté à l'attaque. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand il vit Klaus se jeter sur le loup et planter sans dague dans sa chair. Le loup détala. Tout se déroula à vitesse grand V. Impuissant et anéanti – surtout Kol – ils assistèrent à la mort d'Henrik, entouré par sa famille. Bonnie demanda au pendentif de figer l'exploration du passé, ce qui lui fut accordé. Ils furent transportés dans un décor neutre et vide, et là, Kol tomba à genoux. **_

_« Je ne voulais pas voir ça. » sanglota-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais voulu voir ça. »_

_« Je ne décide de rien. » dit Bonnie. « C'est le médaillon qui provoque les bonds dans le temps. Si j'avais pu te l'éviter, je l'aurai fait. »_

_**Ni Jenna, ni Tyler et encore moins Vicky n'osèrent dire le moindre mot. **_

_« Kol, mon chéri relèves-toi. » dit Bonnie. « Plus vite on en aura terminé, plus vite on pourra se réveiller. »_

_**Kol finit par se relever et Bonnie décida de ne plus le quitter. Elle se blottit entre ses bras et le pendentif reprit le voyage temporel. Ils assistèrent à la transformation des Mikaelson en vampire, mais ce qui frappa le plus Jenna et les autres furent Tatia, qu'ils prirent pour Elena. La première transformation de Klaus en loup-garou fit grimacer Tyler. Il pouvait entendre ses os craquer.**_

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » s'étrangla-t-il, les yeux jaunis par la transformation, et les crocs saillants tandis que Mikael regardait son fils avec dégoût._

_« Tu es un monstre ! » persifla Mikael, qui s'éclipsa en le laissant seul._

_« Il le laisse tout seul ? » s'étonna Jenna._

_« C'est ma mère qui l'a retrouvé au matin. » répondit Kol._

_**Tout arriva très vite. Les menaces de Mikael, le sort lancé sur Klaus malgré les protestations déchirantes de Kol et Rebekah. Ils virent Esther conclure le pacte qui liait sa famille à la lignée des Bennett depuis plus d'un millier d'années, et un autre évènement que Kol ne voulait pas revivre : le suicide de sa mère.**_

_« Je crois que j'en ai assez vu ! » dit Vicky, qui ne supportait pas de voir autant de souffrance._

_« Il est temps d'avancer dans la chronologie. » dit Bonnie._

_**Ils furent transportés au 15**__**ème**__** siècle, quand Klaus et toute sa famille étaient des nobles à Londres. A nouveau, le double d'Elena.**_

_« Katerina ! » cracha Kol._

_**Bonnie serra sa main et il lui rendit la douce pression. Le vol de la Pierre qui mit Klaus dans un accès de rage fit déglutir Tyler et Vicky.**_

_« Ouais, ça ressemble bien au personnage. » dit Jenna en haussant les épaules._

_**Cette remarque fit rire Kol. Ensuite, ils furent témoin du suicide de Katerina, qui se réveilla en vampire et qui se mit à fuir le pays. Là encore, le médaillon stoppa dans le temps et les projeta en 1864, pendant le raid des Fondateurs à Mystic Falls. Ils furent impuissants devant la capture de Pearl qui fut enfermé dans le tombeau avec les autres vampires. Plus loin, Emily qui retenait Anna, lui faisant la promesse qu'un jour elle reverrait sa mère. Le meurtre d'Emily par Katerina rendit Kol fou de rage.**_

_« Vivement qu'on mette la main sur cette garce. » gronda-t-il._

_« C'est une psychopathe cette fille. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Vicky. « Désolée pour ton ancêtre, Bonnie. »_

_« Merci ! » lui dit Bonnie._

_« Euh, on peut changer d'époque ? » demanda Tyler. « Je crois que j'ai vu assez de gens mourir pour le restant de ma vie. »_

_**La scène suivante fut l'affrontement entre Mikael et Abby. La seule réaction de Kol face à la souffrance de son père avec l'anévrisme, les organes broyés et les os qui craquaient fut :**_

_« Bien fait pour toi, papa ! »_

_**Mikael se dessécha sous leurs yeux, ainsi que l'humain dont le cœur s'arrêta. Mais ce qui suivit surpris Bonnie plus encore. Le médaillon les transporta devant une crypte gardé d'un portail en fer.**_

_« On est censé se réveiller. » dit Bonnie. « On n'a pas vu cette scène dans le premier voyage. »_

_« T'es sûre ? » demanda Kol._

_« Certaine ! » répondit Bonnie._

_« C'est… ta grand-mère ! » dit Jenna._

_**Une voiture venait d'arriver et effectivement, Sheila Bennett en descendit et rejoignit sa fille.**_

_« Ma mission est accomplie. » dit Abby. « Bonnie ? »_

_« Chez les Gilbert. » dit Sheila. « Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer ? »_

_« C'est ta mission d'enseigner à Bonnie comment utiliser ses pouvoirs. » dit Abby. « Je ne veux pas me séparer de ma petite fille mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le moment venu, je la retrouverai mais en attendant, on doit continuer ce pourquoi on a été formé toute notre vie. Je devais protéger Elena en arrêtant Mikael, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »_

_« Ça t'a coûté des pouvoirs ! » souffla Sheila._

_« Je ressens toujours la connexion à la nature dans toutes les fibres de mon être. Les ancêtres ne me l'ont pas enlevée. » sourit Abby. « Je vais aller dans la propriété qu'Elijah a fait construire pour nous, j'y ferai pousser les plantes dont tu auras besoin pour enseigner les potions à ma Bonnie. Tu viendras me voir de temps en temps ? »_

_« Oui ! » acquiesça Sheila._

_« Prends bien soin de ma fille, maman. » sanglota Abby, qui fondit dans les bras de sa mère._

_**Bonnie n'avait jamais eu vent de cette rencontre. Sa grand-mère ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé du départ de sa mère, sauf que c'était pour le bien de tous et qu'un jour elle reviendrait. Elle était revenue dix ans plus tard et Bonnie n'avait pas posée plus de questions, trop heureuse de retrouver sa maman. Elle voulut pleurer mais l'énergie du médaillon les enveloppa tous les cinq pour les renvoyer parmi les vivants…**_

…

_**Présent !**_

**Le réveil fut succinct. Jenna fut la première à se réveiller d'un sursaut. Puis, vint le tour de Tyler et celui de Vicky. **

« Doucement, vous êtes revenus à la réalité. » leur dit Klaus, qui était devant le couple, agenouillé à leur hauteur. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, je crois ! » répondit Tyler.

**Kol et Bonnie se réveillèrent en même temps, mais leur réveil ne fut pas ce que tous les autres avaient espérés. Kol eut du mal à respirer et Bonnie éclata en sanglots…**

* * *

Laissez-moi vos avis, et je vous dis à très vite !

Aurélie !


	41. Culpabilité

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour mes lectrices :)**

**Je sais ça fait plus d'un mois que je vous ai "abandonné" mais c'était nécessaire pour les besoins d'une fiction pour les 4 ans de ma page, mais me revoilà avec la suite de cette fiction que vous aimez tant !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre précédent !_**

_**Le réveil fut succinct. Jenna fut la première à se réveiller d'un sursaut. Puis, vint le tour de Tyler et celui de Vicky. **_

_« Doucement, vous êtes revenus à la réalité. » leur dit Klaus, qui était devant le couple, agenouillé à leur hauteur. « Tout va bien ? »_

_« Oui, je crois ! » répondit Tyler._

_**Kol et Bonnie se réveillèrent en même temps, mais leur réveil ne fut pas ce que tous les autres avaient espérés. Kol eut du mal à respirer et Bonnie éclata en sanglots…**_

…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ce voyage ? » demanda Sage.

**Bonnie se leva la première et tituba vers la baie vitrée qu'elle ouvrit grâce à la magie.**

« Faut que je prenne l'air. » dit-elle en refermant derrière elle.

**La réaction de Kol fut plus… inattendue. Il se leva et alla vers le bar.**

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » grommela-t-il en versant du Scotch dans un verre en cristal.

**Il avala le liquide ambré d'une traite avant de s'en servir un deuxième, puis un troisième. Ses mains tremblaient. Rebekah n'avait jamais vu son frère dans cet état.**

« Kol, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

« Je… j'ai vu… j'ai vu Katerina tuer Emily. » répondit-il sans contrôler les trémolos dans sa voix. « Je… j'entends encore sa petite voix… je l'entends dire à Nik qu'il… qu'il est désolé. Je l'ai vu se faire déchiqueter et… je l'ai entendu hurler mais je ne pouvais rien faire. »

**Rebekah s'approcha de son frère, posa une main sur son épaule et là, ils virent tous une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient plus assistés depuis la mort de leur mère. Kol s'effondra à genoux et pleura. Rebekah s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha à sa sœur comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et ne vit pas les non-Mikaelson quittaient tour à tour le salon. Sheila et Abby rejoignirent Bonnie dans le jardin tandis que Rebekah tentait de consoler son frère.**

**Bonnie était assise sur l'un des nombreux bancs du jardin et, même si ses pleurs s'étaient taris, il en restait des traces sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le dernier souvenir du médaillon. Pourquoi le lui montrer maintenant, et pas lors de son premier voyage ? Abby et Sheila vinrent s'asseoir auprès d'elle, une de chaque côté.**

« Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas ! » l'encouragea Sheila.

**Bonnie hésita l'espace d'une seconde, mais il était préférable de dire la vérité plutôt que de la cacher. Elle espérait seulement ne pas s'emporter.**

« Le médaillon a montré un dernier souvenir. » dit-elle. « J'ai vu grand-mère rejoindre la crypte où tu as enfermé le corps de Mikael. Tu as pris le temps de lui dire au revoir mais tu n'as pas pris le temps de venir me voir pour me dire la vérité. »

« Tu n'étais qu'une petite fille. » dit Abby. « Tu n'aurais pas compris pourquoi je partais. »

« Et quand j'ai commencé mon entraînement ? » éclata Bonnie. « J'avais douze ans quand je me suis servi de ma magie pour la première fois, là j'aurai pu comprendre si tu étais venu me rendre visite, ou si toi grand-mère, tu m'avais appris la vérité. »

« Bonnie… » fit Sheila.

« Non grand-mère, arrête de vouloir à tout prix me protéger. » la coupa Bonnie. « Tu m'as dis que maman était partie pour une raison et que je comprendrais en étant plus grande, et aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans et je ne comprends toujours pas. Je croyais que je l'avais compris mais je me voilais la face. Je sais que vous aviez une mission à respecter et que j'en ai une aussi, mais je ne pense pas que dans les termes de cette alliance il était notifié que tu devais abandonner ta fille à cause de la perte de tes pouvoirs. Et toi, grand-mère, comment tu as pu m'élever et ne pas me dire la vérité pendant dix ans ? »

**Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se leva et se camoufla par la magie avant de disparaitre dans le Manoir. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas dans la chambre de Kol, elle ne se montrerait pas aux autres, ne voulant pas qu'on voit sa tristesse comme une faiblesse. **

« Je pensais pas qu'elle nous en voudrait pour ça. » avoua Abby.

« Moi non plus. » dit Sheila. « Mais si le médaillon a décidé de lui montrer ce morceau de notre passé, c'est sans doute pour une raison. »

« Peut-être ! » souffla Abby. « On devrait rentrer à la maison, laisser de l'espace à Bonnie. »

« Sans doute ! » dit Sheila.

**En retournant dans le salon, mère et fille parlèrent Finn, et Sage les raccompagna à leur voiture avant que la vampire ne ferme à clé la grande porte d'entrée et ne monte dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son mari. Dans le salon, c'était une affaire de famille qui se réglait, et même si elle en faisait partie, elle ne devait pas s'en mêler. **

**Rebekah avait réussit à hisser Kol sur un fauteuil. Il se passa cinq minutes sans que personne ne parle. Kol c'était calmé. Pour l'instant !**

« Racontes-nous, Kol ! » dit Elijah.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter que vous ne savez déjà. » dit Kol. « Tout ce que j'ai vu nous l'avons vécu… sauf que désormais je partage le même tourment que Nik. Jamais je n'oublierais les cris d'Henrik, à moins qu'il n'y ait un remède miracle je suis tout ouïe. »

« Si seulement je pouvais te dire oui. » souffla Klaus. « Je l'entends chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, chaque fois que je ne suis pas occupé à autre chose qu'à protéger notre famille. »

« Tu t'en veux toujours ? » demanda Kol.

« Je m'en voudrais tant que je vivrai. » répondit Klaus.

« Tu peux arrêter, parce que ce n'était pas ta faute. » dit Kol. « Henrik t'a suivi parce qu'il t'aimait plus que nous tous. Tu étais son modèle et il t'aurait suivit quoi qu'il arrive. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir parce que tu as voulu le ramener à la maison. Je t'ai vu te jeter sur le loup et lui planter ta dague dans sa chair. Tu as tout tenté pour le sauver alors arrêtes de te flageller. »

**Un ange passa. Les paroles de Kol frappèrent Klaus où il fallait. **

« Je vais rejoindre Bonnie. » dit Kol, qui se leva.

« Elle est remontée dans ta chambre. » lui apprit Finn.

**Il s'éclipsa du salon sans un regard en arrière. Elijah s'était rapproché de Klaus, qui était assis sur une chaise et, posant sa main sur son épaule, dit :**

« Notre frère à raison, ce n'était pas ta faute. Aucun de nous ne t'en a jamais voulu. »

« Je n'y peux rien. » dit Klaus. « Je vais me coucher. »

**Il se leva et à son tour quitta le salon. Elijah, Rebekah et Finn suivirent juste après…**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Bonnie était sous le jet de la douche depuis plusieurs minutes quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Elle su que c'était Kol, mais ne fit aucun geste, et ne dit rien non plus. Elle resta sous le jet d'eau, se moquant d'utiliser toute l'eau chaude. Ce second voyage temporel l'avait secouée, surtout le dernier souvenir et s'être emportée sur sa mère et sa grand-mère n'avait pas arrangé les choses. La porte coulissante de la douche s'entrouvrit. **

_« Permission de te rejoindre ? S'il te plaît ! »_

**L'idée de poursuivre cette douche avec son vampire l'affola mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Elle l'affola dans le sens où ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés entièrement nus l'un face à l'autre, mais cette idée l'excitait tout autant.**

_« Bonnie si ça te met mal à l'aise dis-le moi, ça ne fait rien. »_

« Non, entre ! » dit-elle sans se retourner.

**Depuis qu'ils faisaient ces rêves érotiques elle souhaitait de plus en plus sentir son corps tout entier se presser contre le sien, sans aucun rempart que représenteraient leurs vêtements. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les gouttes d'eau qui frappèrent son visage, quand les mains de Kol se glissèrent sur ses hanches. Son corps tout entier frissonna. **

« Tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en se collant davantage à elle. « Si ça te gênait ? »

« Oui ! » souffla-t-elle. « C'est juste qu'on ne s'est jamais retrouvés entièrement nus… ensemble. »

« Je t'aime, et j'ai besoin de toi. » confia-t-il. « Plus que jamais ! »

« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui venait de se coller contre son dos.

« Je sais pas ! » répondit-il. « Je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'un câlin. »

« Je suis désolée mon chéri. » dit-elle en posant ses mains par-dessus les siennes qui encerclaient sa taille. « Si j'avais pu éviter de te montrer la mort de ton frère, je l'aurai fait. »

« Je sais, bébé ! » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tête.

« Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec ma mère tout à l'heure, pas plus qu'avec ma grand-mère. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit. » dit-il. « Allez, allons nous coucher. »

**Il ferma l'eau et sortit de la douche, s'enroulant dans une serviette et en déplia une autre pour Bonnie. A regret, il masqua son corps de déesse.**

« Ton corps est magnifique, mon amour. » lui dit-il. « Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher devant moi. »

« Kol, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir attendre un jour de plus. » dit-elle. « Je t'aime, et même si je suis mortelle je sais que je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Même si je dois vieillir. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu crois que si j'étais réticente à ce qu'on se rapproche, je t'aurai laissé entrer dans la douche avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle en retour. « Ces rêves qu'on fait m'ont fait réfléchir et, je suis folle amoureuse de toi Kol. Je ne dis pas qu'on est obligé de le faire ce soir, mais je vais arrêter de me montrer… aussi coincée. »

**Kol sourit.**

« Ce sourire me rend dingue. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je te le sers chaque fois que je te vois rougir. » admit-il.

« T'es pas cool ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Tu pourras te venger. » dit-il en l'embrassant.

« Tu me prêtes de quoi dormir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bouge pas ! » souffla-t-il.

**Il s'éclipsa et la seconde d'après il était à nouveau face à Bonnie, en caleçon. Il lui tendit un de ses caleçons et un t-shirt. **

« Merci ! » dit-elle en prenant les vêtements.

**Elle lui tourna le dos mais n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire de sortir de la salle de bain. Sans enlever la serviette qui masquait son corps, elle enfila le caleçon, sachant pertinemment qu'il suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle défit ensuite sa serviette, mit le t-shirt et se servit de la serviette pour sécher ses cheveux. Les mains de Kol se posèrent sur sa taille, et il embrassa sa nuque.**

« Plus de pudeur entre nous ! » souffla-t-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle en jetant la serviette dans un coin. **Elle lui fit face et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.** « On va se coucher ? »

« J'ai peur de fermer les yeux. » avoua-t-il.

« Je serai là pour te rattraper ! » le rassura-t-elle.

**Elle lui vola un baiser avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer dans la chambre. Une fois dans le lit, sous la couette, Bonnie se blottit contre son vampire et ferma les yeux. Leur énergie étant désormais lié, elle se tint prête à le secourir si jamais ses rêves se transformaient en cauchemar.**

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Caroline était dans la salle de bain lorsque Klaus regagna sa chambre. Il enleva une partie de ses vêtements, mais garda son jean. Il plongea la chambre dans le noir avant d'allumer la cheminée. Seule la lueur du feu permettait de voir. Klaus se sentait complètement déboussolé. Pendant toutes ces années, toutes ces longues années à fouler cette Terre, à traverser les différentes époques et à parcourir les continents, il a toujours gardé le poids de la culpabilité peser sur lui. La mort d'Henrik était entièrement sa faute. Il en était conscient depuis le premier jour. Ses frères et sœurs ont beau lui avoir dit de ne pas s'en vouloir, c'était trop difficile.**

_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

**Il se tourna vers Caroline, qui portait un shorty pour dormir, et un débardeur assez moulant.**

« Oui, ça va ! » mentit-il.

**Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé face à la cheminée, et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Il prit conscience de la présence de Caroline qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais ne dit rien, et ne fit aucun geste.**

« Je vais faire comme si tu ne venais pas de me mentir. » dit-elle en repliant ses jambes contre elle.

**De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Des secondes qui devinrent des minutes. Ce silence pesait sur Caroline, qui n'aimait pas que le premier homme qu'elle aimait ne veuille pas lui parler. Elle décida d'aller se coucher mais avant de rejoindre le lit, elle fit volte-face après s'être levé du canapé.**

« Je ne vais pas t'obliger à me parler, je sais à quel point tu peux être têtu, mais sache que je ne suis pas avec toi uniquement pour faire la potiche à tes côtés ou n'être qu'une jolie fille. Je ne suis pas avec toi que pour le sexe et un couple ça marche à deux. Tu es ma première vraie relation et je ne veux pas qu'entre nous ça devienne aussi plat qu'avec les autres mecs avec qui j'ai pu coucher. »

**Elle tourna le dos et alla s'allonger dans le lit. Elle remonta la couverture sur elle et ferma les yeux. **

_« Ne pleurs pas. Ne pleurs pas. Ne pleurs pas. »_

**Elle se répéta ces trois mots encore et encore pour ne pas craquer comme une enfant. Elle souffla un bon coup et tenta de gagner le sommeil, quand le matelas s'affaissa derrière elle. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour se tourner et garda les yeux fermés à chercher le sommeil. Ne pas sentir Klaus s'approcher un peu plus d'elle la blessa, mais la fatigue s'empara d'elle et elle s'endormit. De son côté, Klaus était tellement tendu qu'il resta allongé sur le dos. Il s'en voulait d'avoir menti à Caroline, et d'avoir déclenché sans le vouloir cet élan de colère, mais les paroles de Kol le tourmentaient plus qu'elles ne le consolaient. C'était facile pour eux de dire que ce n'était pas sa faute si leur petit frère l'avait suivit cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas eux qui portait le poids de cette culpabilité depuis le dernier millénaire. Klaus fixa le plafond en essayant de fermer son esprit à toutes sortes d'images, mais ce fut peine perdue et il s'endormit avec les cris de son jeune frère sous les griffes du loup.**

_**Il devait sortir de ce cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas y rester piéger. Il le revivait depuis plus de 1000 ans. Le tonnerre gronda et il se redressa les yeux grands ouvert mais il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il était en pleine forêt et les hurlements d'Henrik qui ne se trouvait nulle part le rendirent fou. Klaus se prit la tête entre les mains, assis au beau milieu des bois vêtu du jean dans lequel il s'était couché. Les cris se firent de plus en plus fort et il les entendit même en se bouchant les oreilles. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? Il voulait se réveiller. **_

_« Niklaus ! »_

_**Cette voix douce et apaisante l'atteignit jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Des mains fines se posèrent sur les siennes pour les lui retirer de sa tête.**_

_« Niklaus, mon fils ! »_

_**Il leva aussitôt la tête. Les cris avaient cessés et son regard croisa celui de sa mère. Le visage souriant encadré par sa longue chevelure blonde. **_

_« Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Plus maintenant ! » répondit Esther._

_« Mais, vous devez garder vos forces. » dit-il._

_**Esther soupira. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol, les mains sur les genoux et posant sur son fils un regard maternel qui brisa les barrières de Klaus.**_

_« Mon fils avait besoin de moi plus que jamais. » dit-elle en lui touchant la joue._

_« Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute. » dit-il._

_« Non Niklaus, rien de tout ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute. » lui assura-t-elle. « Ton frère a raison, Henrik t'aurait suivit où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses. Tu étais son héros. »_

_« Et ça l'a tué. » dit Klaus._

_« Si c'est mon pardon qu'il te faut pour que tu sois apaisé, sache que cela fait plus d'un millénaire que tu l'as. » lui dit-il. « Niklaus, rien n'arrive jamais par hasard. Bientôt nous serons réunis pour ne plus nous quitter. Tu as tes frères et sœurs à tes côtés, qui se battent pour que tu puisses enfin être libre de la malédiction que j'ai posée sur toi, et tu as trouvé des alliés. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui sait voir au-delà de tout ce que la magie a fait de toi. N'aies pas peur d'aimer, car cette jeune femme est prête à tout pour toi, je peux le voir. Plus jamais je veux que tu lui mentes, tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, et je suis sûre qu'elle sera prête à t'écouter. Promets-le-moi ou à mon réveil je te botte les fesses. »_

_**Cette menace le fit rire mais promit tout de même à sa mère. **_

_« J'aime te voir sourire. Ils se font si rares. » souffla-t-elle._

_« Vous me manquez, mère ! » dit-il._

_« Tu me manques aussi, mon fils. » sourit-elle avant de rajouter : « Vous me manquez tous. Maintenant, réveilles-toi ! »_

_**Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front…**_

**Klaus ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, comme si on le ramenait à la vie avec un défibrillateur. Il mit plus longtemps que d'habitude pour s'habituer à la pénombre quand la chaleur diffusait par une lampe de chevet remplaça l'obscurité. **

_« Tu as fais un cauchemar ? »_

**Caroline semblait s'être réveillée en même temps que le vampire.**

« Non, enfin si mais… c'est compliqué ! » dit-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit que Caroline lui avait de nouveau tourné le dos. **_**Plus jamais je veux que tu lui mentes, tu as besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, et je suis sûre qu'elle sera prête à t'écouter. **_**Il entendit les paroles de sa mère et cela le fit avouer :**

« Ma mère s'est introduite dans mon cauchemar. »

**Caroline fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour lui faire face.**

« Répète un peu ! » dit-elle.

« Ma mère est venue me parler. » répéta-t-il. « Elle a senti que je me sentais coupable pour Henrik, malgré ce que Kol a pu me dire. Malgré qu'ils m'aient tous dis que je n'y étais pour rien je me sentirai coupable pour l'éternité, et ma mère l'a ressenti depuis l'Autre Côté. Et l'éternité pour moi c'est très long. »

« Klaus ! » souffla Caroline. « Tu n'es pas responsable. »

« Je sais, mais c'est trop difficile. » déglutit-il. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier à quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille. »

**Elle esquissa un maigre sourire.**

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te repousse, je n'ai juste… jamais eu quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. » poursuivit-il. « Au fond de moi, j'ai peur que tu vois qui je suis réellement et que tu te dises que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Que je ne te mérite pas. »

**Elle secoua la tête, ses boucles blondes volant autour de son doux visage. Laissant échapper un gloussement, Caroline se redressa et rampa vers Klaus pour s'allonger sur lui.**

« Je sais qui tu es. Et si tu parles du côté vampire qui a tué des gens je m'en fou. Je ne connais pas ce Klaus mais il fait partie de toi, et c'est de toi dont je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. Si quelque chose te tracasse mais que tu ne veux pas en parler dis-le franchement, mais ne me mens pas. Je déteste les mensonges. » dit-elle, posant son pouce sur sa joue, avant d'ajouter en souriant : « Enfin en théorie ! »

« Tu m'aimes ? » souffla-t-il.

« Oui, je t'aime ! » acquiesça-t-elle en caressant sa joue. **Elle lu dans son regard quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : la peur. **« Tu n'es pas du genre à exprimer tes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je peux attendre que tu sois prêt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller. » le rassura-t-elle. « Juste, ne me repousses pas, s'il te plaît ! »

« Je ne le ferai plus. » promit-il. « On devrait se rendormir. »

« Je connais le moyen pour que tu ne fasses plus de cauchemar et que tu ne rêves que de moi. » dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

**Elle l'embrassa tout en passant une jambe de l'autre côté pour s'asseoir sur lui.**

« Caroline… il est 4 heures du matin. » marmonna-t-il.

« Et alors ? » susurra-t-elle en basculant sa bouche à son oreille. « J'ai pas classe demain. »

**Elle mordilla son lobe accompagné de sa langue, avant de dévier dans son cou et sur son torse pour ensuite se redresser et le surplomber. Elle enleva son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine dénudée. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Klaus, plongeant son regard dans le sien. **

« Tu vas me laisser faire tout le travail ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Peut-être ! » la taquina-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

**Il se laissa cajoler de longues minutes, appréciant chaque caresse sur sa peau, chaque baisers avant d'inverser les places et de prendre les choses en mains. Il la contempla de longues secondes. **

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise par ce regard si profond.

« Rien, je te contemple, c'est tout. » répondit-il. « Tu es tellement belle. »

« J'aurai préféré _sexy_ mais bon. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Oh mais tu es sexy. » dit-il. « Tu es tous les adjectifs de beauté. »

« Oh arrêtes et embrasse-moi. » quémanda-t-elle en refermant ses jambes autour de lui.

**Il l'embrassa, la caressa, ondulant ses hanches mais leurs vêtements faisaient barrage alors, avec sa vitesse, il les débarrassa l'un et l'autre de leurs vêtements et se retrouvèrent nus. **

« Frimeur ! » marmonna-t-elle en fourrageant ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il embrassait son ventre.

**Son dos se cambra quand la bouche de Klaus se posa là où personne n'avait osé s'aventurer encore. La sensation était nouvelle mais plus que satisfaisante. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps à jouir mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que Klaus s'allongea sur elle pour se fondre en elle…**

**Il ne fit plus de cauchemar cette nuit-là, sentant non seulement la présence de Caroline à ses côtés mais aussi d'une autre personne qui semblait veiller sur son sommeil !**

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, et je vous donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour la suite !

A très vite, Aurélie !


	42. Etouffer sa peur

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour les amis,**

Je suis désolée de l'attente mais j'arrivais vraiment pas à le finir, ni même à trouver de titre, mais il est là !

Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

_**18 septembre 2010 !**_

**Tyler n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Quand il fermait les yeux, il revivait les scènes de la vie des Mikaelson, puis se réveillait avant de se rendormir et de faire des cauchemars concernant sa propre mère. A peine le soleil se levait que Tyler quitta le lit, les bras confortable de Vicky pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il resta de longues minutes, immobile sous la douche. Il s'habilla pour aller courir avec un short, un sweat à capuche et une paire de baskets avant de quitter la chambre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Vicky. Son téléphone était dans la poche de son short et il avait relevé la capuche de son sweat. Il avait besoin d'air, de courir pour se vider la tête. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée quand :**

_« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »_

**Il sursauta, abaissa sa capuche et se retourna. Il souffla de soulagement, ce n'était que Finn qui était sur le seuil de la salle à manger.**

« Tu m'as fais peur. » dit Tyler.

« Désolé ! » dit Finn sans bouger de sa place. « Où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai besoin de courir. » répondit Tyler.

« Certainement pas le ventre vide. » dit Finn. « Viens, on va te faire à manger. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » refusa poliment Tyler.

« Ce n'était pas une requête. » martela Finn sans hausser la voix.

**Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Tyler finit par céder et alla dans la salle à manger, au grand bonheur de Finn. Il tapota l'épaule de Tyler en allant dans la cuisine et revint avec un grand verre de jus d'orange qu'il déposa devant l'adolescent.**

« Bois… ou je t'y oblige. » dit Finn.

**Tyler leva les yeux au ciel mais porta tout de même le verre à ses lèvres. A peine la saveur de l'agrume s'infiltra dans son œsophage que son estomac se réveilla. Encore plus quand Sage déposa une assiette de pancakes à la délicieuse odeur de banane. Son ventre gronda, ce qu'entendirent les deux vampires présents dans la pièce.**

« Je vais en faire plein, alors régales-toi ! » lui dit Sage, une main sur son épaule.

« Merci ! » dit Tyler, un peu mal à l'aise. « Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé. »

« Manges-en autant que tu veux. » lui dit Finn tandis que Sage retourna dans la cuisine.

**Il s'asseya face à Tyler et but son café.**

« Les vampires boivent du café ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Tyler.

« Ça ne nous garde pas éveillé comme pour les humains, mais chacun de nous à son petit plaisir. » confia Finn. « Le café en fait partie. »

« Heureusement que ça ne vous empêche pas de dormir. » marmonna Tyler.

« Dormir ne nous ait pas nécessaire non plus. » continua le vampire.

« Est-ce que ça sera pareil pour moi ? Je veux dire, quand je serai un hybride ? » demanda Tyler.

« Aucune idée. » dit Finn. « Tu en feras l'expérience en même temps que mon cher frère. »

**Tyler haussa les épaules et engloutit son assiette de pancakes en quelques minutes. Il était tellement affamé depuis la veille. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis son départ du Grill et son voyage magique dans le temps semblait l'avoir drainé de ses forces durant la nuit.**

« Doucement, Tyler ! » lui conseilla Finn.

**Alors il mangea plus doucement. Elijah fit son entrée, habillé d'un costume gris. Quand il vit Tyler à la table en train de manger, prêt pour aller courir à sept heures du matin un samedi, il eut un léger mouvement de recul.**

« Bonjour Tyler que fais-tu debout un samedi si tôt ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » répondit Tyler.

« Cauchemar ? » demanda Finn.

« Si on veut ! » souffla Tyler. **Il repoussa son assiette vide et prit son verre de jus qu'il avala d'une traite. **« J'ai assez mangé. »

« Toi qui disais ne pas avoir faim, tu as avalé une demi-douzaine de pancakes. » lui fit remarquer Finn.

« A croire que voyager dans le temps ça creuse l'appétit. » dit Tyler.

« Comment te sens-tu par rapport à cela ? » demanda Elijah, qui avait prit place en bout de table.

« Bien, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. » dit-il. « De toute façon même si je change d'avis je vais me transformer dans cinq jours. »

**Il grimaça en repensant au bruit qu'ont fait les os de Klaus lors de sa première transformation. Finn le remarqua mais décida de ne rien dire et préféra parler à son frère.**

« Pourquoi as-tu quitté les bras de cette chère Elena ? » demanda Finn, taquin.

« Il est bien trop tôt pour ce genre de sous-entendus, et je t'en prie, évites de remplacer Kol. » répondit Elijah, d'un ton si posé que s'en dérouta Tyler. « Il est suffisamment gamin pour nous tous. »

**Finn rit de bon cœur. **

« Il avait quel âge, quand vous avez été transformé ? » demanda Tyler.

« Dix-huit ans ! » répondit Elijah. « Rebekah n'avait qu'un an de moins. »

« Vous en faites pas, Bonnie va réussir à le mater. » leur assura-t-il.

« Tu crois ? » pouffa Finn.

« Elles vont tous les mater. » ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de dire.

« Très subtil, Tyler ! » dit Elijah en portant à ses lèvres son verre.

« Hey, je les connais bien. On a tous grandis ensemble. Même Matt est capable de mater le caractère de votre sœur. » leur assura-t-il. « Et je vais bien me marrer. »

« Je suis content d'être marié depuis dix siècles ! » dit Finn en levant son verre, sans pour autant ôter le sourire satisfait de son visage.

« Et dire qu'y en a qui disent que le mariage c'est nul ! » plaisanta Tyler en se levant de table au moment où Sage revint dans la pièce avec deux plats de pancakes. « Merci pour le petit-déjeuner. Je pourrais vite m'y habituer. »

« C'est quand tu veux. » lui sourit-elle.

**Il soupira avant d'écraser un bâillement.**

« Tu devrais remonter te coucher. » lui conseilla Finn.

« Non ! » répondit Tyler. « Tant que je n'aurai pas vu ma mère, je ne serai pas tranquille. »

« Nous la rencontrons à neuf heures au magasine de Pearl. » dit Finn. « Joins-toi à nous, si tu le désires. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Si je perds pas la notion du temps. »

**Il les salua d'un signe de la main et sortit de la maison…**

« Il me fait penser un peu à Nik. » finit par dire Finn après quelques minutes de silence.

**Elijah approuva d'un hochement de tête. **

**Niklaus mit du temps à se lever. Il était tellement bien dans les bras de Caroline après la nuit qu'il avait passé qu'il aurait pu rester au lit toute la journée s'il n'avait pas des choses importantes à faire, comme retrouver Carol Lockwood à neuf heures. A regret, il s'était extirpé du lit et avait prit une douche rapide. Il s'habilla en vitesse. Un jean, et un pull beige mais, assis sur le rebord du lit pour mettre ses chaussures, des mains sur glissèrent de ses épaules à son torse et le doux parfum de Caroline envahit ses narines.**

« Reviens près de moi. » marmonna-t-elle en parsemant son cou de baisers.

« J'adorerais rester toute une journée au lit avec toi, mais toi humaine et moi vampire. » souffla-t-il en se laissant cajoler malgré tout. « Tu auras besoin de repos, contrairement à moi. »

« Mais on pourrait se reposer ensemble. » dit-elle en mordillant son oreille. « Je mettrais une combinaison s'il le faut. »

**Cette remarque arracha un rire à Klaus.**

« Je dois rencontrer Carol Lockwood ce matin. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. » geignit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Mais je reviendrais vite, je te le promets. » dit-il en caressant ses boucles blondes. « Tu devrais te rallonger. Contrairement à moi, toi tu as besoin de sommeil. »

« Ok ! » concéda-t-elle en sortant la tête de son cou, mais elle attrapa son menton et le tourna vers elle. « Avant, je veux un bisou. »

« Accordé ! » dit-il.

**Elle l'embrassa et prit sa joue en coupe pour approfondir le baiser. Le manque d'air se fit sentir et elle s'écarta donc en se rallongeant pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et lui arracher ses vêtements, et pour ainsi dire, le mettre en retard.**

« Va t'en avant que je ne change d'avis ! » maugréa-t-elle en remontant le drap sur elle.

**Klaus rit sous cape et finit de mettre ses chaussures. Il se leva du lit pour prendre son portable sur la table de nuit et finit par se pencher sur Caroline pour l'embrasser sur le front. **

« Rendors-toi, Trésor ! » chuchota-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

**Caroline gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et finit par se rendormir après avoir investit le côté où Klaus avait dormi pour pouvoir inhaler son odeur à volonté.**

**Klaus retrouva ses frères dans la salle à manger. L'un lisait le journal et l'autre parlait tout bas avec sa femme. Il prit place à l'autre bout de la table face à Elijah, et posa les coudes sur la table, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Le regard dans le vide, il pensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Le perpétuel tourment que lui provoquait le cauchemar sur la mort d'Henrik, et la soudaine et troublante apparition de sa mère, stoppant ainsi son cauchemar. Elle avait risqué de perdre encore plus de forces pour tenter de l'apaiser, pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'elle l'avait pardonné il y a longtemps. C'était quelque chose de difficile à accepter, mais pas impossible. Inconsciemment, le pardon de sa mère lui avait fait le plus grand bien.**

_« Niklaus ! »_

**Il sortit de ses pensées. Ses frères le regardaient avec inquiétude. Et Sage n'était plus là. Il pouvait l'entendre s'afférer dans la cuisine.**

« Que t'arrive-t-il, mon frère ? » demanda Elijah.

**Ça ne servait à rien de le cacher à ses frères, qui étaient aussi ses confidents.**

« Mère m'a parlé cette nuit. » avoua-t-il.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Finn.

« Niklaus ! » fit Elijah, la mine grave. « Pourquoi notre mère aurait-elle risqué de perdre de l'énergie ? »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dis, mais je… j'ai encore fais ce cauchemar… »

« Quel cauchemar ? » demanda Finn.

« Toujours le même depuis un millénaire voire plus. » répondit Klaus. « Je suis allongé dans la forêt et j'entends Henrik m'appeler, hurler mon nom et hurler de douleur. » **Il marqua une pause. **« D'habitude je me réveille en sursaut mais cette fois c'est maman qui m'a réveillé. Je… Je sais que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ce qui est arrivé à notre frère j'ai finis par le comprendre mais, je n'y peux rien je continuerai à me sentir coupable tant que je vivrai, et ça risque d'être encore très long mais, inconsciemment j'attendais le pardon de maman. Elle ne m'a jamais dit que je n'étais pas responsable. Tout s'est passé très vite après ça et on est devenu ce qu'on est aujourd'hui. »

« Et tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Elijah.

« A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. » répondit Klaus. « Peut-être, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis, mais ça m'a fait du bien de la voir. »

« Que t'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? » voulut savoir Finn.

« Qu'on lui manque tous. » répondit Klaus, avant d'ajouter dans un sourire : « Et qu'elle me botterait les fesses à son réveil si je mentais encore une fois à Caroline. »

« Niklaus il ne faut jamais mentir à une femme ! » grimaça Elijah. « Surtout pas celle qu'on aime. »

« Oui, j'en ai fais un peu les frais hier soir. » avoua Klaus.

**Les trois frères se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire. Ils furent interrompus par Jenna qui entra dans la salle à manger en bâillant si fort que sa mâchoire eut un léger craquement. Elle portait un jogging et un poncho recouvrait le t-shirt qu'elle portait en guise de haut de pyjama.**

« Bonjour Jenna ! » la salua Finn.

« Bonjour ! » répondit-elle, la voix ensommeillée. « J'espère qu'il y a du café. »

**Sage sortit de la cuisine à l'instant même avec une cafetière fumante dans les mains.**

« Il n'y a qu'à demander. » sourit Sage, en versant le liquide dans une tasse.

« Ne vous embarrassez pas avec une tasse et versez le café directement dans ma bouche. » marmonna Jenna en se frottant les yeux.

« Vous risqueriez de vous brûler. » dit Sage en lui tendant la tasse. « Le sucre est sur la table.

**Elle posa la cafetière sur la table, et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Finn. **

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous fausse compagnie, je vais boire ce café dans votre jardin. » dit Jenna. « J'ai besoin d'air. »

« Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Je vous remercie ! » dit-elle avant d'écraser un bâillement tout en se dirigeant vers la large baie vitrée de la pièce qui menait au jardin.

**Elle disparut dans le jardin sans prendre la peine de refermer la fenêtre derrière elle. Les vampires assis à la table se regardèrent avec méfiance.**

« Vous croyez qu'elle a changé d'avis sur nous ? » demanda Sage.

« Non ! » répondit Klaus avant de rectifier : « Je ne l'espère pas. »

« Je vais lui parler. » dit Elijah en se levant de table.

**Il disparut à son tour dans le jardin mais ferma la fenêtre derrière lui. Jenna était assise sur un banc, le regard perdu dans le vide tout en buvant son café. Elle n'avait pas l'air stressée, son corps était tout ce qu'il y a de plus relaxé, et son cœur battait normalement.**

« Puis-je ? »

**Jenna se retourna. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise de le trouver là.**

« Oui bien sûr ! » répondit-elle en se poussant légèrement sur le côté.

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air étonnée de me voir. » dit Elijah en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Je me doutais que l'un de vous viendriez me parler, vu la façon peu polie dont j'ai fais preuve il y a cinq minutes. » dit-elle. « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me montrer dédaigneuse. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Excuses acceptées ! » sourit Elijah.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir ! » rajouta-t-elle.

**Elijah ne dit rien, mais sa mine renfrognée fit sourire Jenna.**

« Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur mon envie de vous aider. » lui dit-elle en se retenant de rire.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous ! » dit-il doucement.

« Je suis désolée, mais vous êtes l'homme le plus sérieux que je connaisse. » pouffa Jenna. « J'espère que ma nièce saura décoincer tout ça. »

« Oui, c'est en bonne voie ! » se dérida-t-il.

« Ravie de l'apprendre. » dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de café, qui refroidissait.

**Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant de longues secondes quand Jenna demanda le plus sérieusement du monde :**

« Vous la protègerez ? »

**Elle porta de nouveau son regard – devenu aussi sérieux que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche – sur Elijah et termina sa phrase :**

« Elena ! Quand elle deviendra un vampire après le rituel, vous la protègerez ? Vous l'aiderez à se contrôler ? »

« Je lui apprendrais tout ce que je sais, oui ! » acquiesça Elijah. « Mais je ne saurais contrôler les potentiels dérapages. Malheureusement elle en connaitra au début de sa nouvelle vie. »

« Je comprends, mais tant que j'ai votre parole… »

« Vous l'avez ! » la coupa-t-il.

_« Elijah ! »_

**Klaus fit signe à son frère de le rejoindre. Elijah s'excusa auprès de Jenna et se leva.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il à son frère.

« Carol Lockwood veut nous voir plus tôt que prévu. » répondit Klaus.

« Tu penses qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je l'ignore, mais restes ici, au cas où ? » dit Klaus. « Préviens Rebekah ! »

« Et Kol ? » voulut savoir son aîné.

« Laisse-le dormir. Il a besoin de se remettre. » répondit-il.

« Tu as l'intention de parler avec lui ? » demanda Elijah.

« Oui, mais plus tard. Il est en de bonnes mains avec Bonnie. »

**Elijah ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Entre son frère et la sorcière s'était tissé un lien instantané, indestructible. Magique !**

« Très bien ! » dit Elijah. « Tiens-moi au courant ! »

« Toi aussi ! » dit Klaus en désignant Jenna de la tête.

« Tout va bien de ce côté-là. » lui assura Elijah. « Et dès que tu as un moment, parles aussi avec Tyler. Il doit être prêt pour la pleine lune. »

« Il le sera ! » le rassura Klaus. « Où est-il ? »

« Il est parti courir. Il a fait des cauchemars, j'ignore sur quoi. » dit Elijah.

« Il s'inquiète pour sa mère. » intervient Finn. « Je lui ai dis de nous rejoindre au magasin s'il le désirait. »

« J'irai à sa rencontre s'il n'est pas là au rendez-vous. » dit Klaus. « Allons-y ! »

**Finn et lui quittèrent le Manoir, chacun au volant de sa propre voiture. Elijah décida de laisser Jenna en paix dans le jardin, et monta à l'étage parler à sa sœur. Rebekah sortit de sa chambre en fermant un peignoir en soie sur son corps à moitié nu.**

« Navré si je te dérange. » dit Elijah.

« Je regardais Matt dormir. » dit Rebekah. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

**Il lui expliqua la situation.**

« Tu veux que je descende ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Prends ton temps, je devais juste te prévenir mais ne dis rien à Kol. Nik veut le laisser dormir. » dit Elijah. « Bonnie s'occupera de lui en temps voulu. »

« Et qui s'occupe d'Elena pendant qu'on parle ? » le taquina Rebekah.

« Retrouve auprès de ton humain. » lui dit-il en tournant les talons.

**Rebekah ricana en se mordant la langue et retourna dans sa chambre retrouver Matt. Elle se débarrassa du peignoir et se glissa de nouveau dans le lit, se blottissant contre son copain, qu'elle réveilla en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. **

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Ayant ressenti un besoin pressant, Bonnie s'était levée du lit et était allée dans la salle de bain. Toujours en sous-vêtements. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage quand quelque chose la traversa. Un frisson. Mais pas un frisson que l'on a lorsqu'il fait froid. Non. Plutôt comme une crainte. Elle se concentra, et cette crainte ne pouvait venir que de la seule personne avec qui elle avait liée son énergie. Elle couru dans la chambre et vit Kol se débattre dans son sommeil. Que faire ? Il était un vampire, et si elle essayait de le réveiller alors qu'il se trouvait dans cet état, il pourrait lui faire du mal sans le faire exprès. Une idée lui vint. Elle monta sur le lit et toucha le bras de Kol, le figeant instantanément. Elle s'asseya sur lui, posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, entra dans son esprit et mit fin à son cauchemar.**

_**Kol trébucha sur une branche mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol, le décor changea et il se retrouva face à face avec Bonnie.**_

_« Réveilles-toi ! » claqua-t-elle._

_**Elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne et envoya une vague d'énergie à travers ce baiser pour qu'il ouvre les yeux…**_

**Kol ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans un sursaut. Dans son élan, sa tête avait heurté la poitrine de Bonnie qui ne fit aucun mouvement de recul et garda son vampire contre elle, lui caressant la nuque pour l'aider à se remettre de son cauchemar.**

« Calmes-toi, je t'ai ramené près de moi. » disait-elle d'une voix douce. « Chut, je suis là ! »

« Bonnie ! » souffla-t-il, en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je t'ai dis que je te rattraperais. » dit-elle en le berçant contre son cœur. « La prochaine fois que je me réveille avant toi, je te le ferai savoir pour pas que ça recommence. »

**Il ne répondit pas mais enfoui son visage contre elle, dans son cou et respira son odeur.**

« Dis-moi de quoi t'as besoin ! » dit-elle, en se rendant compte qu'elle était vraiment prête à lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. » dit-il en embrassant sa peau. « Alors lèves-toi de mes genoux si tu ne veux pas que je dérape. »

« Je ne bougerai pas. » dit-elle aussitôt.

« Bonnie ! » marmonna-t-il.

**Elle s'écarta et prit avec force son visage entre ses mains. **

« On a dit plus aucune pudeur. Je ne vais pas te dire d'arrêter si tu as envie de me toucher, ou même de m'embrasser. » martela-t-elle.

« Bonnie… »

**Elle le coupa d'un baiser qui devint langoureux de seconde en seconde.**

« Hum, Bonnie je te ferai pas l'amour tu le sais. » dit-il en rompant le baiser.

« Je t'aime Kol, et je suis prête à le faire avec toi maintenant si c'est ce que tu veux. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu me tues. » soupira-t-il.

« Dis-moi ce dont t'as besoin. » insista-t-elle en embrassant son visage.

« Ça, c'est déjà bien. » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on s'allonge ? » demanda-t-elle en mordillant son oreille.

« Bonnie fais pas ça. » dit-il en sentant son entrejambe réagir dans son caleçon.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

**Il passa ses bras derrière Bonnie et se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entraînant avec elle. Ils rirent ensemble et Kol en profita pour la changer de place et se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. **

« J'ai jamais eu l'occasion, ni même l'envie, d'être romantique avec une fille avant toi, alors laisses-moi faire. » dit-il en caressant sa joue du pouce. « Tu dis que t'es prête à le faire ? Ok, mais ce sera quand je l'aurai décidé. »

« D'accord, mais ne te retiens pas de me faire… je sais pas moi, ce que t'as envie de me faire. » lui dit-elle en enroulant une jambe autour de sa taille de manière suggestive.

« T'es au courant qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Chiche que tu reproduises en vrai ce qu'on fait dans nos rêves. » le provoqua-t-elle.

« Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué. » dit-il, en laissant ses yeux devenir noirs puis redevenir normaux.

…

_**Quelque part en ville !**_

**Le débardeur qu'il portait sous son sweat était couvert de sueur. La capuche sur sa tête n'arrangeait rien. Il faisait chaud, mais Tyler s'en fichait. C'est comme si le temps n'avait plus d'effet sur lui. Certes, il pouvait ressentir encore le froid et la chaleur, mais ça le gênait de moins en moins. Dans sa bulle, fermé à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il avait couru sans faire grand cas du temps qui défilait, ni même des habitants autour de lui. Quand il décida de s'arrêter, il transpirait et, en revenant sur ses pas, vers la grande place de la ville, il s'arrêta net sur le bord du trottoir. Ses sens étaient en alertent, sans savoir comment, mais il écouta son instinct et se retourna…**

* * *

Et voilà :) Pour être sûre de moi je ne vous donne pas rendez-vous un jour spécifique mais je vous dis à très bientôt *-*

Aurélie !


	43. L'étau se resserre

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour les amis,**

Je m'excuse de la longue attente mais le chapitre est là !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Tyler s'arrêta net sur le bord du trottoir. Ses sens étaient en alertent, sans savoir comment, mais il écouta son instinct et se retourna…**_

…**_._**

**Tyler n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était quoi ? Huit heures du matin environs, et c'était un samedi. Et son père était devant lui.**

« Tu me suis ? » éclata Tyler. « Je croyais t'avoir dis de me laisser tranquille. Je ne rentrerais pas à la maison. »

« Tu m'auras sur le dos tant que tu ne seras pas revenu à la raison et que tu continueras à fréquenter ces criminels que tu appelles tes amis. » dit Richard Lockwood.

« Appelles-les comme tu veux je m'en fou, mais je ne rentrerais pas. » dit Tyler, en tentant de garder son calme. « J'ai dix-huit ans, et la loi est de mon côté. Je fais ce que je veux. »

« Que tu crois ! » répliqua son père.

**Un couple passa près d'eux et ne purent s'empêcher de les observer d'un œil accru tout en continuant leur route.**

« Tu devrais te calmer, _papa_, t'es en train de te donner en spectacle. » lui conseilla Tyler.

« Allons parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, s'il te plaît. » demanda Richard en reprenant son calme.

« Pour que tu essayes de m'acheter ? » souleva Tyler. « Désolé de te décevoir papa, mais ça ne marchera pas. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi. »

**Il voulut traverser mais la poigne de son père l'en empêcha. Tyler ne perdit pas un instant et se défit de son étreinte forcé.**

« Je t'interdis de me toucher. » gronda-t-il.

« Tiens donc, maintenant tu me défies. » s'amusa Richard. « Tu sais ce qu'il risque de t'arriver si tu continues sur cette voie. »

« Je n'ai plus peur de toi, et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que les gens de ta précieuse ville sachent que Monsieur le Maire frappe son fils. rétorqua Tyler. « Et ne t'avises pas de toucher à maman, parce que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. »

**Il traversa la rue et marcha sans se retourner pendant quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la boutique de Pearl. Il resta le dos contre la porte le temps de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Tyler avait ressenti l'envie de mettre un coup de poing à son père. Peu lui importait qu'ils se soient trouvés en pleine rue. Au mois les gens auraient vu le vrai visage de l'homme qu'ils avaient élus, car Richard ne ce serait pas laissé faire. Il aurait répliqué et frappé son fils. **

_« Tu bloques l'accès aux clients en restant contre la porte. »_

**Tyler sursauta légèrement avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait dans la boutique de parfum de Pearl. Cette dernière émergea de derrière le comptoir et s'approcha vers Tyler, une bouteille d'eau fraiche dans les mains.**

« Tu as pris la bonne décision en retenant tes coups. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille.

« Hein ? » fit-il en acceptant la bouteille. « Merci ! »

« Je t'ai vu avec ton père, et je vous ai espionné je l'avoue. » dit-elle sans pour autant s'excuser. « Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. »

« Ouais, mais ça me démangeait. » avoua-t-il. « Et ça me démange encore. »

**Pearl sourit, compatissant à ce qu'il ressentait. **

« Tu devrais aller dans l'arrière-boutique, ta mère t'y rejoindra dès son arrivée ce qui ne devrait plus tarder vu qu'elle a avancée l'heure du rendez-vous. » dit Pearl en retournant derrière le comptoir de la caisse.

« Avancée ? » s'alarma Tyler.

« J'ignore de quoi il s'agit, je me contente de prêter ma boutique comme lieu de rendez-vous. » dit Pearl. « Arrière-boutique. Maintenant ! »

**Elle désigna d'un geste de la main, et c'était sans appel, une porte derrière elle. Tyler soupira mais passa tout de même derrière le comptoir et entra dans l'arrière-boutique, qui était étonnement confortable. Espacé pour, justement, des rendez-vous comme aujourd'hui. Tyler se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle avancée la rencontre avec Klaus et Finn ? Il sortit son téléphone. 8h30 ! Vicky lui avait laissé un message pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il sourit en lisant ce message. Il lui répondit en s'excusant d'être parti sans la prévenir. Elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'ils parleraient plus tard car elle devait aller travailler. Il rangea son téléphone et au même moment, sa mère entra dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, se rendant compte bien trop tard qu'il était couvert de sueur. Quand il s'écarta, il s'excusa.**

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir que je me moque que tu sois en sueur. » lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de lui. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je m'inquiétais seulement pour toi. » répondit-il en prenant ses mains entre les siennes. « Et euh, papa m'a suivit ce matin. Je suis tombé sur lui après mon jogging et il voulait que je rentre. »

« Continue ! » le pressa-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

« Maman, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, et je n'ai plus peur de lui. » la rassura-t-il. « Je peux me défendre maintenant. »

_« Absolument ! »_

**Klaus et Finn firent leur entrée, et Pearl ferma la porte derrière eux. Tyler pu entendre le clic de la serrure qu'elle verrouillait. Certainement sur **_**ordre**_** des Originels. A leur entrée, Carol se leva et leur fit face.**

« Messieurs ! » les salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

« Comme vous le voyez nous sommes venus plus tôt à votre demande. » dit Klaus.

« Vous devez contacter votre ami à Whitmore. » leur dit Carol. « Richard va lui rendre visite dans la matinée. Il veut faire pression sur le Juge pour enlever la tutelle de Jeremy et son émancipation à Elena. »

« Dis-lui que ça ne le regarde pas. » gronda Tyler.

« Ton père ne m'écoute pas, tu le sais bien. » dit Carol. « Et je ne lui adresse plus la parole depuis hier soir. Il n'a pas été très content que je décide de faire chambre à part. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Tyler en se levant de sa chaise.

**Il se plaça à côté de Klaus et lança à sa mère un regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'oublierait pas ses paroles. Connaissant l'entêtement de son fils, Carol baissa les armes et posa son sac sur la table la plus proche. Elle remonta la manche droite de son gilet et tous purent voir un bleu violacé sur le poignet de Carol. La colère envahit Tyler. Il serra les poings, faisant craquer ses jointures, ce qu'entendirent les vampires présents dans la pièce. Klaus posa une main sur l'épaule de Tyler, attirant son attention sur lui. Le regard du vampire était calme, posé.**

_« Calmes-toi ! »_

**La colère de Tyler s'apaisa. Il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de Klaus dans sa tête. Il déglutit et ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.**

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Finn à Carol.

« Oui ! » dit-elle en rabaissant la manche de son gilet. « Je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Je l'ai giflé pour qu'il me lâche. »

« Bien, au moins vous avez pu réagir. » répondit Klaus.

« J'ai attendu qu'il parte de la maison pour sortir à mon tour. » avoua-t-elle. « Personne ne m'a suivi, rassurez-vous. »

« De toute façon personne ne nous a vu entrer. » lui assura Finn.

« Avez-vous autre chose à nous apprendre ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui, c'est au sujet d'Elena. » dit Carol. « J'ai… en quelque sorte pointer du doigt la décision qu'avait prit le Conseil de faire profil bas et l'empoisonnement d'Elena. Il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup pour que Grayson avoue. »

« Il a avoué ? » répéta Finn.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Carol. « Miranda était au courant de ses plans mais n'a pas réussi à l'en empêcher. »

**Finn et Klaus se regardèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux très anxieux. Le Conseil allait se saisir de n'importe quelle occasion pour essayer de les coincer. En commençant par les humains qui s'étaient alliés aux vampires. **

« Carol, merci de nous avoir prévenu, nous allons prendre la situation en main. » dit Finn en la regardant. « Nous allons nous occuper du problème que pourrait engendrer votre mari en se rendant chez le Juge. »

« Tâchez d'être prudente. » lui dit Klaus.

« Je le serai ! » leur assura Carol.

**La porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrit et les deux vampires quittèrent la pièce, laissant ensemble mère et fils. Carol s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais le regard voilé de son fils l'arrêta. Elle s'approcha de Tyler et posa une main sur son bras.**

« Tout va bien se passer mon fils, je te le promets. » dit-elle d'une voix douce qui tira un mince sourire à Tyler.

« Même si tu les soupçonnes d'être… »

« Oui ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Parce que je vois combien ils se préoccupent de vous tous. Je souhaite simplement qu'on évite une guerre. »

« Oui, tu n'es pas la seule. » dit Tyler. « Parce que j'ai déjà choisis mon camp. »

« Je suis fière de toi mon fils, et je regrette de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt. » lui dit-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans ses paroles.

« Maman ! » soupira Tyler.

**Il la prit dans ses bras, et Carol se moqua que son fils soit encore en sueur. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait de ses petits bras. Quand ils sortirent de la boutique de Pearl quelques minutes plus tard, si ils étaient surveillés tout ce qu'on verrait c'était une mère et son fils sortant d'un magasin pour se voir et passer du temps ensemble un samedi matin. Tyler attendit que sa mère disparaisse de sa vue au volant de sa voiture pour monter dans le SUV de Klaus, qui l'attendait à quelques pâtés de maison de la boutique de parfum.**

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda le jeune homme en claquant la portière.

« Aucun ! » répondit Klaus. « On doit juste parler, tous les deux. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, si tu es d'accord. »

**Tyler acquiesça la tête. Ce temps qu'il allait passer avec Klaus était précieux. Dans quelques jours se déroulerait la première nuit de pleine lune, et sa première transformation. **

…

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Elena s'était réveillée juste après Elijah mais lui avait fait croire qu'elle dormait encore lorsqu'il était sortit de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre. Elle le séquestrerait toute une matinée un de ces jours, et il ne pourra trouver aucune excuse s'il n'y avait pas le feu dans les affaires ou les plans de la famille. Elle voulait se réveiller dans ses bras, faire l'amour au réveil et prendre une douche en même temps que lui. Comme un vrai couple. Dans quelques jours elle deviendra un vampire. D'après ce qu'elle savait, ses émotions allaient s'amplifier, prendre le pas sur son comportement. La peur, la colère, l'envie, l'amour… Tous ce que ressentait un être humain sera multiplié par dix, voire plus. Elle y pensera plus tard mais ne s'enleva pas de la tête son besoin de se réveiller en même temps que son vampire. En attendant de mettre son plan à exécution, elle s'habilla d'un jean, d'un petit pull large comme si elle portait un poncho, et une paire de basket. Elle avait envie de se sentir à l'aise, aussi elle attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. D'autant plus qu'on allait commencer à lui prélever du sang. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers quand Sage arriva en face d'elle. **

« Bonjour bonjour ! » la salua Elena avec entrain.

« Et bien, enfin réveillée ! » sourit Sage. « Bien dormi ? »

« Ouais, sauf qu'Elijah a pourri mon réveil en ne restant pas avec moi. » répondit Elena en faisant mine de bouder. « Est-ce que Finn t'a déjà fait ce coup-là ? »

« Finn et moi on est ensemble depuis plus de neuf siècles, tu sais ! » dit Sage. « Il a eut le temps de s'améliorer durant toutes ces années. Mais de toute façon on n'est pas obligé de dormir, ça ne change rien sur notre organisme. C'est un luxe. »

« Oui mais tu vois moi j'aime bien dormir, et c'est un luxe que j'ai l'intention de continuer à me payer une fois que je serai un vampire. » expliqua Elena. « Et Elijah a intérêt à ne plus se réveiller sans moi sauf si on est attaqué. »

« Tu vas faire comment ? » demanda Sage. « C'est le mec le plus sérieux que je connaisse. Il est même plus sérieux que mon mari. »

« Je vais le rendre moins sérieux moi tu vas voir. » la prévient Elena.

« T'as l'air… frustrée ! » constata Sage. « Vous n'avez toujours pas… »

« Si, et même s'il est fabuleux à ce niveau-là il a encore des progrès à faire. » dit Elena.

« Et dire qu'à mon époque les filles de ton âge auraient été flagellées pour être aussi dévergondées. » s'amusa Sage.

« Mais on n'est plus à la Préhistoire et j'ai l'impression que seul mon vampire ne s'en est pas aperçu. » dit Elena. « Je suis sûre que même Klaus accepterait de rester toute une matinée au lit avec Caroline. »

_« Ouais c'est vrai ! »_

**Caroline fit son apparition, vêtue des vêtements de Klaus.**

« Il a dit que j'aurais besoin de repos si on passait une journée à s'envoyer en l'air, mais je lui ai promis qu'on se reposerait ensemble. » dit Caroline. « Je suis très persuasive. »

« Je n'en doute pas ! » sourit Sage.

« Faut que je sois plus rapide que lui. » réfléchit Elena à voix haute.

« Ou que tu l'enfermes dans votre chambre. » dit Caroline.

**Elena regarda tour à tour humaine et vampire face à elle, arquant les sourcils à cette idée. Un éclair traversa les prunelles d'Elena.**

« Tu es un génie ! » dit-elle à Caroline.

« Dis-moi une chose que j'ignore ! » sourit cette dernière.

« Ce n'est pas l'humilité qui vous fait défaut. » remarqua Sage.

« Je meurs de faim ! » dit Elena en descendant les escaliers en sautillant.

**Un plan avait germé dans sa tête, mai elle devait le mettre au point loin des oreilles vampiriques. Bien sûr elle y aurait recours si Elijah continuait de lui fausser compagnie le matin. A quoi cela servait-il de partager une chambre si elle était la seule à vouloir en profiter ? Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle s'arrêta dans son élan. Elijah se tenait devant l'autre escalier. Il arborait un sourire espiègle. Il les avait écoutés.**

« Puis-je savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour m'enfermer dans ma propre chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en retour, ajoutant une vague de charme dont elle se servait pour le déstabiliser. « Tu comptes m'en empêcher ? »

« J'ai appris à ne plus rien te refuser, tu le sais bien ! » lui rappela-t-il.

**Elena se mordit la lèvre. Après leur première fois ensemble, elle avait réussi à ce que plus jamais il ne lui dise non. Elijah se rapprocha d'elle et dit, d'une voix qui la fit défaillir :**

« Si ton désir est que je reste à tes côtés le matin, tu n'as qu'à demander ! »

**Elena se perdit dans son regard et se sentit, non seulement rougir par le renvoie de désir qu'il y avait dans les yeux du vampire, mais aussi par leur proximité. Elle savait le déstabiliser mais il savait faire aussi bien qu'elle. Voire mieux. Et il avait l'avantage d'entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre.**

« Elena ! » susurra-t-il.

**Elle se mouilla les lèvres pour tenter de maitriser les picotements dans son ventre.**

« Tu devrais éviter de me parler comme ça. » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi le matin ? »

**Il n'avait cessé de parler d'une voix basse et envoûtante. Elena – plus grande que lui due aux escaliers, descendit d'une marche pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa.**

« Je n'ai qu'à demander ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander ! » acquiesça-t-il en touchant sa joue. « Tu as faim ? »

« Tu parles de toi ou de nourriture ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Il esquissa un sourire tout en lui effleurant la bouche de son pouce.**

_« Allez dans votre chambre ! »_

**La voix de Kol les sortit de leur bulle. Elena descendit la dernière marche et se blottit contre Elijah qui entoura un bras autour d'elle et regarda son frère. Il avait un sourire taquin comme à son habitude mais son regard démontrait autre chose. Une souffrance. Que s'était-il passé depuis hier soir pour que Kol ait perdu cette lueur d'insouciance dans son regard ? Kol embrassa Bonnie sur la joue, lui dit de l'attendre et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. **

« Vous ne déjeunez pas ? » demanda Elena à sa meilleure amie.

« Et bien, pour tout te dire je vais aller m'excuser auprès de ma mère et ma grand-mère pour la façon dont je leur parlé hier soir, et ça me retourne l'estomac. » répondit Bonnie en grimaçant.

« Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr. » lui assura Elijah.

**Kol revint, une petite trace de sang au coin de la bouche. Bonne la lui essuya du pouce.**

« Fais attention, quand même ! » dit-elle.

« Désolé, je suis pas dans mon assiette, tu le sais bien ! » lui dit-il en embrassant son front. « Allons-y ! »

**Même s'il s'inquiétait pour son jeune frère, Elijah ne lui barra pas la route et regarda le couple quitter le Manoir. Elena leva les yeux vers son vampire et le vit froncer les sourcils.**

« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je m'inquiète constamment pour Kol ! » répondit-il, avant de baisser les yeux sur elle.

« Il viendra vers toi de lui-même. » lui dit Elena. « Maintenant, je vais manger. Je meurs de faim. A moins que mon sang doit être à jeun pour le prélèvement ? »

« Non ce ne sera pas utile. » sourit-il.

« Dans ce cas, à table ! » dit-elle avec entrain. « Mais avant ! »

**Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, posa sa main à plat sur la nuque d'Elijah et l'attira pour un baiser fulgurant. **

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Bonnie se triturait la peau des doigts, angoissée à l'idée que sa mère, ou sa grand-mère, voire les deux, ne lui en veuille pour la façon dont elle leur avait parlé la veille au soir. Elle, elle s'en voulait. Beaucoup. On disait que la nuit porte conseil, et ça avait été bénéfique dans le cas de la jeune sorcière. A l'époque, elle n'avait que sept ans. Elle n'aurait pas compris qu'elle était une sorcière et pourquoi sa mère était partie. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait la décision de sa mère et l'acceptait pleinement. Elle avait contribué à remplir sa mission et avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Bonnie ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans ses pouvoirs. Ils faisaient parties d'elle. Sa magie était ancrée au plus profond de son âme. Une âme qu'elle devait désormais partager avec son amour pour Kol. Kol qui était à ses côtés, qui la tenait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête à frapper à la porte.**

« Tu comptes entrer dans ta maison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit-elle, en se rongeant l'ongle de son pouce gauche.

« Arrête de faire ça ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je suis nerveuse. » se défendit-elle.

« Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. » lui assura-t-il. « Tu étais en colère parce qu'elles ne t'ont jamais expliqués les vraies raisons du départ de ta mère. Elles en ont consciences, et elles sont désolées. Plus jamais elles ne te feront de cachotteries. »

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Et bien, pour toute te dire ça fait cinq minutes qu'elles me parlent sur ma fréquence vampirique. » répondit-il.

**Bonnie se retourna dans ses bras et Kol pointa de l'index son oreille. Il sourit devant son incrédulité, et elle le tapa sur le torse mais il l'arrêta en l'embrassant.**

« Tricheur ! » marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Tous les coups sont permis chérie. » dit-il. « Allez, rentre dans cette maison et fais un gros câlin à tes parents. »

**Il l'embrassa sur le front et la fit se retourner en prenant appuie sur ses épaules. A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sheila. Bonnie n'y tenait plus et se jeta dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Kol partagea un sourire entendu avec Abby, et il pu lire un **_**Merci**_** dans son regard. **

_**Quelque part dans la forêt !**_

**Tyler suivait Klaus dans les bois sans dire un seul mot. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste étendue de terre entourée d'arbres.**

« Est-ce que c'est une clairière ? » demanda Tyler.

« Ça l'était, autrefois. » répondit Klaus. « Tout a bien changé. »

« Est-ce que c'est un autel ? » demanda Tyler en désignant ce qu'il y avait au milieu de cette ancienne clairière.

« C'est exact ! » acquiesça Klaus. « C'est ici que Bonnie performera le rituel qui me libérera de la malédiction que ma mère a posé sur moi il y a plus de mille ans, à cet endroit précis. »

« Quoi c'est… c'est le lieu où… » bafouilla Tyler.

**Klaus esquissa un léger sourire.**

« Et oui ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Tout a changé, mais je ressens toujours l'énergie qui se dégage de cet endroit. »

« Combien de temps… tu seras absent ? » demanda Tyler.

**Klaus comprit qu'il parlait du rituel.**

« Je l'ignore. Deux jours. Trois peut-être. » répondit-il. « Je serai près de toi le premier soir de pleine lune, ça je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Mais… et si je blessais quelqu'un quand tu ne seras pas là ? » voulut savoir Tyler.

« La cage sera scellée par la magie, tu ne pourras pas t'en échapper. » lui promit Klaus en s'approchant de lui. « Tyler, je ne peux pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens parce que j'ignorais tout de mes origines de loup-garou jusqu'à ma première transformation, mais je peux te promettre que tu ne seras pas tout seul. Même si je ne serai avec toi que la première nuit de pleine lune, tu ne seras pas tout seul. »

**Tyler hocha la tête, comprenant que le vampire n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de rester avec lui les trois soirs de pleine lune, ce serait égoïste de sa part sachant que Klaus a attendu plus de 1000 ans pour se libérer de cette malédiction.**

« Est-ce que… » déglutit-il avant de s'éclaircir la voix. « Est-ce que Sage sera avec moi ? »

« Ainsi que Sheila ! » acquiesça Klaus. « Et j'espère que tes amis resteront au Manoir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils assistent au rituel. »

« Caroline est la fille la plus têtue que je connaisse, Matt et Elena ont un passé et ils sont restés très amis depuis donc il voudra être présent. Quant à Jeremy… » dit Tyler sans finir sa phrase.

« Je peux toujours essayer en leur faisant peur ? » demanda Klaus.

« Caroline te fera vite abandonner cette idée. » répondit Tyler. « Cette fille est bornée et obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. »

« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. » dit Klaus, avant que son téléphone n'émette un _bip_.

**Il le sortit de sa poche et fronça les sourcils en lisant le message de sa sœur. Suite à ce message, un sourire remplaça son renfrognement.**

« Un problème ? » demanda Tyler.

« Non, une opportunité ! » répondit Klaus.

**Il rangea son téléphone et prit Tyler par les épaules tout en faisant le chemin en sens inverse pour regagner sa voiture.**

**Cette opportunité, elle venait de Ben. Dans sa **_**« prison »**_** au Manoir, le jeune homme avait passé deux jours enfermés dans cette pièce. Même s'il ouvrait la fenêtre pour s'aérer, il ne pouvait pas la franchir, et la fenêtre se refermait automatiquement. Il n'a jamais cru aux histoires de vampires, de monstres vivant parmi les humains, mais aujourd'hui c'était évident qu'ils existaient. Il se trouvait dans une maison remplie de vampire. Des vampires qui n'hésiteront pas à le tuer à la moindre occasion. Mais même avec Elena de son côté – car la jeune fille ne le blâmait pas pour ce qui lui était arrivée, il vivrait dans la peur en étant relâché. La peur d'être attrapé par Grayson, le Shérif et mit en prison. Il voulait retourner à la fac à l'automne, retrouver ses amis. Avoir une vraie vie. Pendant qu'il mangeait le petit-déjeuner composé de pancakes délicieux et d'un grand verre jus, il avait pris une décision. Faisant glisser le plateau hors de la chambre, il parla d'une voix forte :**

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Je voudrais passer un marché ! »

**Il attendit. Une seconde. Deux. Trois… quand un léger courant d'air attira son attention et qu'une silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds tressés sur le côté apparu devant lui.**

« Je t'écoute ! » dit Rebekah.

« Je sais que j'ai fais une connerie, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie mais je veux retrouver ma liberté, et réparer mes erreurs. » dit Ben. « Je vais me dénoncer, et dénoncer Grayson Gilbert à votre ami le Juge ! »

**Elle était peut-être blonde mais elle n'était pas idiote. Rebekah esquissa un sourire. Elle se baissa, ramassa le plateau et parti sans un regard pour Ben. Ce que ce dernier ne vit pas, c'était l'air presque sadique qu'affichait Rebekah !**

**Au moment même où Ben avouait à Rebekah son intention de se rendre et de faire des aveux complet au Juge Davenport, celui-ci reçut dans son bureau au bâtiment fédéral de Whitmore, nul autre que Richard Lockwood !**

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à bientôt !

Aurélie !


	44. Echecs et résolutions

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de l'auteure L.J Smith ainsi que des producteurs de la série, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson !**

**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**

**Je m'excuse du retard, mais voilà le chapitre. J'avais une panne d'écriture, ça arrive à tout le monde *-***

**Bonne lecture, et lisez bien le petit paragraphe que je vous laisse en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

_**Au moment même où Ben avouait à Rebekah son intention de se rendre et de faire des aveux complet au Juge Davenport, celui-ci reçut dans son bureau au bâtiment fédéral de Whitmore, nul autre que Richard Lockwood !**_

**Maxwell Davenport, Juge de Whitmore et l'un des plus vieil ami des Mikaelson, avait bien évidement été prévenu de l'arrivée du Maire de Mystic Falls. Etant un être surnaturel, Maxwell abhorrait le Conseil des Fondateurs encore pire que la peste. Le raid de 1864 contre les vampires de Mystic Falls était connu de toutes les créatures surnaturelles. Très peu d'entre eux se sont aventurés dans cette ville depuis. Anna y était retournée quand Bonnie a été assez forte pour rouvrir le tombeau et libérer Pearl, avant de le sceller à nouveau. Aujourd'hui, si le Conseil avait vent que des vampires vivaient à nouveau dans leur ville, nul ne doute qu'il y aurait eu une nouvelle chasse, mais sans la boussole cela leur sera difficile. **

« Richard, nous n'avions pas rendez-vous ! » dit Maxwell en se levant de sa chaise.

« Non, mais je devais te parler d'urgence. » dit Richard.

**Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, et Maxwell invita Richard à s'asseoir face à lui. **

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda Maxwell.

« J'aimerai que tu reviennes sur une décision que tu as prise il y a quelques jours. » répondit Richard.

« Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que je fais mal mon travail, j'espère ? » sourit Maxwell, mais d'un sourire charnier.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais cette situation a été mal interprétée. » se défendit Richard.

« Qui est… ? » demanda Maxwell, qui savait parfaitement de quoi son _ennemi_ parlait.

**Car oui, Richard Lockwood était son ennemi. Il avait beau porter le gène des loups-garous, sa famille avait enfermé des vampires dans une crypte, et même si les vampires étaient les ennemis mortels des loups-garous, ceux qui se mettaient à leur poursuite l'étaient encore plus. **

« Tu connais mon ami Grayson Gilbert ? » demanda Richard.

« Pas personnellement je n'ai jamais eu affaire à lui. » répondit Maxwell. « Il a des enfants ? »

« Deux. Une fille et un garçon. » poursuivit le Maire. « C'est à leur sujet que je suis venu te parler. »

« Viens-en aux faits, Richard ! » claqua Maxwell. « Je n'ai pas toute la journée. »

**Et il n'avait aucune envie de passer des heures à faire semblant d'être aimable envers cet homme qui n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa tête sur une pique s'il en avait l'occasion.**

« Voilà, je te le demande en ami. Reviens sur ta décision. » dit Richard.

« Si tu pouvais être plus précis ça m'arrangerait. » dit Maxwell. « Je traite des dizaines d'affaires par jours. »

« Tu as mis Jeremy sous tutelle et tu as donné son émancipation à Elena. » dit Richard. « Ce qui est absurde. »

« Jeremy &amp; Elena… » marmonna Maxwell comme s'il était en train de réfléchir.

**Il se leva de son bureau et alla fouiller dans ses dossiers. Il finit par tirer un dossier et l'ouvrit avant de retourner s'asseoir.**

« Oui, je me souviens. » finit par dire le Juge avant de poser le dossier ouvert sur son bureau. « Désolé Richard, ma décision est irrévocable. »

« Je t'en prie, tu sais bien comment sont les ados. » railla Richard. « Ils font une montagne de pas grand-chose. »

« Bien sûr, parce qu'on est parent on pense qu'on peut mentir, harceler et frapper son enfant quand bon nous semble. » ironisa le Juge.

« Une claque n'a jamais tué personne. » dit le Maire.

« Je suis désolé, je ne tolère pas que l'on frappe son enfant peu importe le motif, et l'âge. » dit le Juge en se levant de son bureau. « Ma décision est prise et j'ai accordé à cette jeune fille le droit de vivre seule, et à son frère d'être sous la tutelle d'un parent qui saura prendre soin de lui comme il se doit et avec qui il se sentira en sécurité. »

« Tu fais une énorme erreur ! » lui dit Richard en se levant à son tour. **Il gardait son calme, mais Maxwell su que ce n'était qu'une façade. **« Tu le regretteras ! »

« Tu menaces un Juge ? » souleva ce dernier.

« Maxwell… »

« A partir de maintenant c'est Monsieur le Juge, pour toi Richard ! » le coupa-t-il. « Je te prie de sortir de mon bureau, ainsi que du bâtiment et de ne plus y revenir sans rendez-vous. »

**Il alla à la porte, l'ouvrit et dit :**

« Nous avons finit, et je te prierais de ne pas essayer de corrompre mon personnel ! »

**Il fit venir un agent de la sécurité, lui demandant d'escorter Monsieur le Maire hors du bâtiment. Quand il fut loin, Maxwell échangea un regard entendu avec sa secrétaire qui n'était autre que sa femme, et s'enferma dans son bureau pour appeler Finn !**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Manoir Mikaelson !**_

**Klaus était revenu avec Tyler au même moment que Kol et les sorcières Bennett. Seule Vicky n'était pas présente car elle travaillait. Rebekah relata la proposition de Ben qui était de se rendre aux autorités et de balancer Grayson Gilbert au Juge Davenport.**

« Ok, il veut se rendre mais, qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Une raison suffisante pour que vos parents ne cherchent pas à discuter l'ordonnance restrictive. » répondit Finn. « Avec le témoignage de Ben, on n'a pas besoin de faire partir la demande de Jenna. »

« Mais, en épluchant nos téléphones ils verront qu'un appel a été passé à votre ami depuis mon téléphone. » dit Jenna.

« Les conversations ne sont enregistrés que lors d'un appel aux secours uniquement. » dit Elijah. « Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu demandais des conseils juridiques pour ta tutelle sur Jeremy. »

**Jenna médita quelques secondes les paroles d'Elijah avant d'admettre que c'était jouable.**

« Vous croyez que votre ami acceptera de venir à Mystic Falls ? » demanda Anna.

« Il est prêt à tout pour emmerder le Conseil ! » répondit Kol. « Jouable ? »

« Absolument ! » répondit Klaus.

« Mon père peut nier les faits. » dit Jeremy.

« Ben ne mentait pas j'ai fouillé moi-même dans sa mémoire. » dit Finn. « Il a refusé deux fois la proposition de votre père mais il n'a pas eu le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix. » maugréa Jeremy.

« Pas quand une personne influente te menace de détruire ta vie. » dit Rebekah.

**Le silence retomba jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ne décide de le briser.**

« On n'a pas des devoirs pour lundi ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Tous les ados présents jurèrent et se levèrent de leur chaise.**

« On va investir votre bibliothèque ! » dit Jeremy.

« Faites comme chez vous ! » leur dit Klaus.

**Elena se joignit à ses amis pour rattraper les cours qu'elle avait manqués. En passant devant Kol, Bonnie l'attrapa par le col de son haut et le força à se lever.**

« Toi aussi tu viens étudier ! » lui dit-elle.

« Non je n'en ai pas l'obligation. » répliqua-t-il. « Je peux hypnotiser qui je veux pour les éviter. »

« Mais tu vas faire ce que je te dis ou je passe le mois qui vient à dormir toute seule dans ma chambre. » le prévint-elle.

« Eh, le chantage ça marche pas avec moi. » la prévint-il en retour.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai promis ! » lui dit-elle avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Plus de pudeur… »

« D'accord ça va ! » abdiqua-t-il en la suivant.

**Il n'entendit pas ses frères se moquer. Rebekah avait finit par suivre le mouvement d'un simple regard à Matt. Tyler regarda les trois frères qui étaient restés dans le salon.**

« Je vous l'avais dit ! »

_« Tyler, tu viens ou quoi ? » l'appela Caroline._

« Euh, je vais prendre une douche d'abord. » dit Tyler.

**Il monta à l'étage en courant, se réfugia dans sa chambre, et prit une douche salvatrice.**

**Dans le salon, lorsque la crise de moquerie fut passée, les trois frères et les sorcières se regardèrent.**

« Bon, que fait-on ? » demanda Abby.

« Je vais prévenir Max du retournement de situation. » répondit Finn. « Dois-je m'occuper de tout ? »

« Oui, tu es le plus doué pour ce genre de chose. » acquiesça Klaus. « Quant à moi je vais aller discuter avec notre invité à l'étage. »

« Pourquoi toi, cher frère ? » demanda Elijah.

« Parce que tu n'hésiterais pas à essayer de passer outre le sort de Bonnie pour tordre le cou de Ben. » dit Klaus en s'éclipsant du salon.

« Un point pour le psychopathe ! » dit Finn, qui se retenait de rire.

**Elijah fustigea son frère d'un regard qui ne fit que le faire rire. **

**Ben était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux rivés au plafond lorsque Klaus s'arrêta devant la chambre du captif.**

« Tu as l'air d'avoir prit tes aises ! » remarqua le vampire.

« Je ne peux pas sortir, et personne ne peut entrer à part les sorcières alors, que faire d'autre que de rester allongé ? » dit Ben.

**Klaus haussa les sourcils, ce que Ben sembla sentir puisqu'il dit :**

« Je sais qu'il vous suffit de demander pour que le sort soit rompu, mais vu que c'est Elena qui semble décider de mon sort… »

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. » dit Klaus.

« Je serai déjà mort si ça n'en tenait qu'à vous. » dit Ben.

**Klaus sourit, car c'était vrai !**

« Tu as peur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis terrifié ! » avoua l'humain.

« Tu as raison en disant que tu serais déjà mort si ça ne tenait qu'à nous, mais Elena est généreuse et préfère te voir comme une victime. » dit Klaus.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » demanda Ben.

« Ta proposition a été accepté ! » annonça Klaus.

**Etonné que ça ait été si vite, Ben se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il ne pu empêcher un frisson parcourir son échine en croisant le regard du vampire.**

« Vous… vous allez me laisser partir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas avant lundi, le temps qu'un plan d'action soit mis en place, mais oui ! » dit Klaus. « Et si le Juge décide de ne pas te poursuivre. »

**Ben acquiesça, signe qu'il comprenait.**

« Est-ce que je peux appeler ma mère ? Pour lui dire que je vais bien et, savoir ce qu'elle sait ? » se hasarda-t-il à demander.

« Tu restais chez tes parents ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui, et je n'ai pas pu les prévenir de mon départ… »

**Klaus avait déjà sortit son téléphone et le lança vers l'humain, qui grâce à ses réflexes de sportif le rattrapa sans mal, mais grimaça.**

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Klaus.

« C'est rien ! » dit Ben.

**Pendant cinq minutes, le vampire écouta le jeune humain rassurer sa mère. Il disait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas l'alarmer. Klaus lui adressa un signe de tête quand il raccrocha et lui relança le téléphone, qu'il attrapa sans mal.**

« Joli lancé ! » le félicita Klaus.

« Merci ! » dit Ben.

« Je vais dire à Sheila de fermer ta porte, on ne sait jamais. » dit Klaus.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ben.

« Parce que des objets peuvent entrer et que mon frère Elijah est aussi un très bon lanceur. » répondit Klaus avant d'ajouter : « Et il ne rate jamais sa cible. »

**Ben déglutit. Il avait très bien saisit l'allusion de Klaus, et il eut une violente vision d'un couteau lancé dans sa direction et qui se plantait droit dans son cœur.**

**Les minutes défilèrent et devinrent des heures quand il fut temps pour Elena de faire une pause dans le rattrapage de ses cours pour se faire prélever du sang. De toute façon il lui restait aussi le lendemain avant de retourner au lycée lundi. Elijah était venu la chercher dans la bibliothèque mais il prit tout son temps pour la ramener dans le salon. **

« Pourquoi on marche aussi doucement ? » demanda-t-elle, blottit contre lui.

« Je ne suis pas très pressé qu'on te plante une aiguille dans le bras. » répondit Elijah.

« Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui se passera pour le rituel. » dit Elena en s'arrêtant. **Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, entoura ses bras autour du cou de son vampire et dit : **« Gardons cette conversation pour plus tard, et arrêtes de t'en faire pour une simple prise de sang et fais en sorte que j'ai de quoi reprendre des forces pour combler le manque de sang dans les prochaines minutes. »

« Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? » arqua-t-il.

« Pas du tout ! » réfuta-t-elle. « Mais si tu veux que je te donne des ordres, attends d'être dans notre chambre. »

**Elle l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler, puis, s'écarta et alla dans le salon, sachant qu'Elijah la suivrait lorsqu'il ce serait remit du baiser.**

« Evites de trop nous le traumatiser, s'il te plaît ! » dit Klaus, qui s'amusait clairement de la relation de son frère avec la jeune humaine.

« Il s'en remettra. » dit-elle en balayant sa réplique d'un geste de la main.

**Ne posant aucune question, elle enleva son pull et heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à mettre un débardeur en dessous. Elle s'asseya sur un fauteuil et laissa l'infirmière qui était sous hypnose attacher une petite ceinture blanche autour de son biceps. **

« Ça sera long ? » demanda Elena.

« Quelques minutes. » répondit Klaus. « On va te prélever quelques éprouvettes par-ci par-là, et tu as ordre de te reposer et de manger entre chaque prise de sang. »

« Bien Chef ! » dit-elle en serrant légèrement le point.

**Elle grimaça un peu lorsque l'aiguille transperça sa veine, puis, elle détourna le regard et planta ses yeux sur Elijah. **

« J'ai un droit de veto sur ce que je dois manger ? » demanda Elena.

« Absolument ! » répondit Elijah, qui se rapprocha d'elle. « De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. »

**Les secondes défilèrent et à mesure que l'infirmière remplissaient des tubes à essai contenant son sang, un léger frisson parcouru Elena et elle ressentit un léger tournis passait les cinq minutes de prélèvement. Klaus le remarqua, tout comme Elijah.**

« Cela suffira pour l'instant ! » dit ce dernier.

**L'infirmière retira l'aiguille après avoir rempli le dernier tube et appliqué un coton sur la veine. Un petit pansement fut posé, puis, l'infirmière disparu avec Klaus et la glacière médicale. Elena remit son pull et voulut se lever mais elle fut prise d'une nausée qui la fit se rasseoir. **

« Mieux vaut que tu restes assise jusqu'à ce qu'on passe à table. » lui suggéra Elijah, qui s'agenouilla devant elle.

**Elle n'argumenta pas et accepta le verre de jus que lui proposa Sage.**

« Tiens, ça va te requinquer, mais bois doucement. » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« Merci ! » la remercia Elena.

« Le déjeuner est presque prêt ! » dit la vampire, qui s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

**Elena but une gorgée de jus avant de dire :**

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir faire ça. » dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit où était parti Sage.

« T'éclipser ? » demanda Elijah. **Elle acquiesça. **« Tu l'as déjà expérimenté. »

« Par intermédiaire. » rectifia-t-elle.

« Ne sois pas si pressé, car la soif de sang et l'amplitude de tes émotions seront bien trop forte pour te laisser distraire par l'amusement. » lui dit-il en lui caressant le poignet du pouce.

**Elena se laissa distraire par la douce chaleur qui s'immisça dans son corps par ce simple geste. Son cœur loupa un battement.**

« Bois ton verre ou bien je cesse de te toucher ! » la prévint-il de sa voix calme et posée.

**Et elle savait qu'il en était capable, alors elle essaya de faire abstraction de son trouble et vida son verre de jus, quand Sage alla chercher les autres à la bibliothèque. Elena se força à manger pour prendre des forces, puis, épuisée, laissa échapper un bâillement et malgré ce qu'elle avait mangé, elle ressentait encore les effets de la prise de sang. Elijah se leva et la prit dans ses bras avant de s'éclipser à l'étage. Elena s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. **

**Le soir venu, tout était calme à Mystic Falls. Les gens dînèrent, regardèrent la télé avant de se mettre au lit. Même les membres du Conseil n'eurent le cœur de se réunirent. Le Maire était **_**« meurtri »**_** par l'échec qu'avait été sa conversation avec son fils, et celle avec le Juge Davenport. Ils devraient tous se débrouiller par eux-mêmes pour ramener leurs enfants à la raison, et pour se débarrasser des Mikaelson une bonne fois pour toute. **

**Au Manoir, Ben dormait à poings fermés. La porte de sa chambre avait été refermée et scellée par la magie de Sheila Bennett. Il avait été nourrit, bien sûr, et pour passer le temps il avait demandé si on pouvait lui faire parvenir un ou deux livres. Il s'était retrouvé à lire **_**L'Appel de la Forêt**_**, de Jack London et avait eu du mal à le finir tant l'histoire était triste.**

**Elena avait subit un autre prélèvement de sang éprouvant juste avant le dîner, mais elle avait réussit à rester suffisamment éveillée pour prendre une longue douche et profiter un peu de son vampire avant de s'endormir. Tyler était allé chercher Vicky à son travail et cette fois, ils n'avaient pas été arrêtés sur la route. Vicky était allée se coucher directement après le dîner, épuisée de fatigue. Elle profiterait de son jour de repos qu'était le dimanche pour dormir plus longtemps. Tyler, lui, avait parlé une heure avec sa mère au téléphone avant de s'allonger aux côtés de sa petite amie et de s'endormir à son tour.**

**La seule personne qui ne dormait pas dans le Manoir, c'était Kol. Il avait prétexté un besoin de se nourrir pour quitter les bras de Bonnie, qui avait replongé dans le sommeil après le départ du vampire. Kol était descendu dans le salon, avait allumé un feu de cheminée et laissé les lumières éteintes. Il était assis devant le feu, en jean et rien d'autre sur lui. Les yeux perdus dans les flammes, il pensa à la raison qui l'empêchait de dormir dans les bras de sa sorcière.**

_« Que fais-tu encore debout ? »_

**Kol ne sursauta même pas à la voix de son frère, et garda le regard fixé sur le feu de cheminée. **

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » dit-il.

**Il sentit la présence de Klaus à ses côtés, et dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer devant un de ses aînés. **

« Comment t'arrives à fermer les yeux ? » demanda Kol.

« La plupart du temps, je ne le fais pas. » répondit Klaus, qui comprit ce dont voulez parler son petit frère. « Je n'ai pas apprécié une seule nuit de sommeil depuis cette nuit-là. »

« J'aime dormir en tenant Bonnie dans mes bras, en sentant son corps contre le mien. » dit Kol. « Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête à cause de ma peur de fermer les yeux. »

« Je sais ! » dit Klaus, en lui serrant l'épaule.

« Si seulement je pouvais les faire partir d'un claquement de doigt, ou bien les enfermer quelque part dans ma tête et en jeter la clé. » dit Kol.

« On trouvera une solution pour t'aider, mais en attendant retourne auprès de ta sorcière. » lui dit son frère. « Accroches-toi à ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

**Kol hocha la tête et tapota fraternellement la jambe de son frère.**

« Merci, Nik ! »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, et tu le sais. » lui dit-il.

**Les deux frères se levèrent et se prirent dans les bras. Kol retourna auprès de Bonnie, et après un détour par la cuisine, Klaus remonta dans sa chambre et se cala au corps de Caroline, écoutant les battements paisible de son cœur pour trouver la paix dont il avait besoin pour dormir sans faire de cauchemar !**

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, car je vais vous demander d'être encore plus patient. Nous avons lancés avec **Miss Tagada **et **Littleflicka** une nouvelle session de défi, et donc pour pouvoir m'y consacrer, j'ai tenu à vous poster ce dernier chapitre avant de me plonger corps et âme dans les défis.

Je vous remercie encore et toujours de votre éternelle patience 3

A très bientôt, Aurélie !


End file.
